


An Encore from my Crying Heart ♡

by kirastrations



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Drug Use, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Post-Canon, Self-Harm, Sexual Humor, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 147,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirastrations/pseuds/kirastrations
Summary: NDRV3 Spoilers!The first body has just been found, bloody and crumpled on the library floor. Kaede is just as shocked as the rest of her classmates, but for a different reason entirely.Monokuma offers up First Blood Perk, allowing the killer to leave unscathed. Wanting a class trial, Kaede doesn't take it. And just as Monokuma is about to retract his offer..."I did it."Someone claims the First Blood Perk in Kaede's place, and in doing so, changes the entire course of the Killing Game. Different choices are made, new dynamics form, and when all is said and done, two survivors emerge from a world stained red with reality, and pink with delusion.





	1. Chapter I Deadly Life

**Author's Note:**

> ❃ For the bulk of this, I will be using the English localisation (Ultimate/Atua/'Kiyo'/etc.) but also the original Japanese script (Tenko's/Angie's/Ryoma's speech patterns, 'Ouma', etc.) as well as my own judgement for certain ideas as well. I hope this is alright with you!  
> ❃ Also, I'm British, so if my spelling looks a little off sometimes (ie. grey instead of gray) that's probably why.  
> ❃ There's spoilers for **all** of v3 in this story - not just the main story, but Free Times and Love Across the Universe endings also, so if you're not entirely done with those yet and don't wanna accidentally be spoiled here, you have been warned!  
>  ❃ As of Chapter 11, this story is being beta-read by user Animercom - thank you so much! ♡  
> ❃ And, lastly, keep in mind while this may seem like your average 'Rewrite with Kaede as a Protag' fic, it actually runs a little deeper than just that. But for the most part, it *does* follow the canon events of V3. Keep that in mind, yeah?  
> ❃ So, with all that being said, please enjoy this story, and any critique/feedback is always welcome! ~ Kira ♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **I - My Class Trial, His Resolution: Deadly Life**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *CW for blood and a little bit of violence.

**Chapter I: _My Class Trial, Our Class Trial_**

**DEADLY LIFE**

Red and Pink.

For the first time, Kaede Akamatsu’s world is painted red and pink.

The crimson-coloured liquid that seeps out of the supposed-to-be mastermind’s skull.

The scarlet-coloured anger from her accumulating classmates she barely registers circulating around the library.

The shocking pink of the lies she’s about to be forced to tell.

And then there's herself, a soft, melancholic pink.

Melancholic, because she stands before the body of Rantaro Amami.

The _dead_ body of Rantaro Amami that she herself had just murdered.

Kaede's lavender eyes find their own way back to the gory scene again, bile shooting up her throat in quicker time than it'd take for her to play the Flight of the Bumblebee (by Rimsky Korsakov) as realisation washes over her.

He wasn’t the mastermind.

_He hadn’t deserved this._

Rantaro... had just been trying to end the game, just like her. He'd even said so himself, hadn't he? His ever, calm yet unmistakably determined voice from mere hours ago rings through her head once again.

_“I’m going to end this game, so don’t any of you dare go and do anything unnecessary, alright?”_

Kaede inhales through her nose, trying her hardest to ignore the faint coppery stench of blood wafting around the room. She finds herself automatically scanning the library for her unknowing partner in literal crime. Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective, who's already on the case.  _Her case_ , she thinks to no one in particular. He's squatted over the body, carefully running pale fingertips through bloodstained green locks, muttering to himself as he does so. Some of her classmates sheepishly hover around the detective as he examines her victim's corpse.

And then she's snapped out of her head by a hand on her shoulder. The Ultimate Cosplayer, Tsumugi Shirogane, gives her melancholic look through watery grey eyes.

 _Ah, that’s right,_ Kaede thinks. Her mind flashes back to the game room just beside the now-crime scene. The two girls giggling amongst themselves as they gave each other manicures, Rantaro calmly walking in on the two and giving the pair strangely-expertise advice on how to improve their work. And his hand... the way he gently held Kaede’s hand as he painted her nails. The pianist feels her heavy heart flutter at the mere memory of it.

 _And now_ , her eyes shift to the corpse once more, _he'll never be able to do that ever again. Not only that, he’ll never remember his talent either._

 _Unless, of course, he was the mastermind... But..._ her eyes flicker to the monitor Monokuma had just been displayed upon, _it wasn’t looking very likely._

Kaede... just had to face it. She had been wrong. She hadn’t killed the mastermind. She has instead, just killed the one guy that could have helped them out. And she hates herself for it. She’d started up the killings, when her goal had been to end them...

“Whoa, Shuichi, careful there, dude!”

The room ripples, and Kaede is brought back into reality by the Ultimate Astronaut, Kaito Momota. He's over by the bookshelf gripping that same stepladder she’d previously used to arrange the books previously to steady it as...  _oh._

_Oh...._

Heart stumbling, her eyes slowly follow the direction of Kaito's look of concern. Shuichi is examining the stacked books. Kaede squeezes her eyes tightly shut.

 _He's going to figure it out._   _Before the trial even starts, by the looks of things_ _._

“Whatever are you examining, Shuichi, if I may be so rude as to inquire?” Korekiyo Shinguuji, the Ultimate Anthropologist asks from the corner of the room by the front entrance.

“Yeah!” Miu Iruma, the self-proclaimed ‘Gorgeous Girl Genius’ squawks from behind Kaede. “The body’s over here, genius! Tch, aren’t you supposed to be a boy-detective or some shit?”

“I think it’d probably be best to trust him at this stage, Miu.” Tsumugi calmly says to the inventor.

“Of all of us, it’s most likely that Shuichi’s judgement will be the most accurate.” Kiibo, the Ultimate Robot chimes in. Kaede can’t see it, but she can practically feel Miu retreat into herself from behind her.

“Did you find anything up there?” Tenko Chabashira, Ultimate Aikido Master warily asks as the detective makes his way back down the stepladder with shaky steps. Kaede waits with baited breath.

Shuichi pauses for a moment, hand covering his nose and mouth in thought. He then turns to the fourteen other students scattered around the library.

“N-no... I didn’t. Sorry.” He doesn’t meet anyone’s eyes as he speaks.

Kaede watches the detective walk back towards the body as Miu brashly announces to the class that she already has the murder solved via an invention she conveniently has at hand.

_He’s lying._

“I don’t think that’s how murders work...” mumbles Himiko Yumeno, Ultimate Magician. She hesitates, then raises a finger. “Unless of course, you used skeleton magic.”

"Haah?" The inventor snorts at the magician. “The fuck’s skeleton magic when it’s at home?”

*** RISE AND SHINE, URSINE! ***

Before anyone can utter another word, Kaede’s heart somehow manages to sink even lower as the quintet of coloured robotic bears materialise before the group, chattering about their father being ‘late as always’ or... something Kaede could really care less about.

She feels a light tap on her arm. Reflexes kicking in, her head snaps to the right. Her stomach flips over as Shuichi's grey eyes, not unlike colour of gold and gravel shovelled together, stare right back at her, no words exchanged, none needed. 

It was enough.

She could see it.

The betrayal was clear as the sheet of glass enveloping the Academy.

Kaede opens her mouth to say something, anything at all, but no words form. Shuichi merely removes his hand from her arm and looks at the ground, hat obscuring his face once more.

It’s in this moment that she makes her resolve. The only way she can turn this around, the only way she can avenge Rantaro... is by weeding out the supposed mastermind in their group in the upcoming class trial. And if that doesn’t work... then she’ll just have to face the music and sacrifice herself to repent for her sins.

**It's the only way.**

She's scared, terrified even. But it has to be done. It is the only fair way of going about it, after all.

**It’d be wrong for any other outcome.**

“HEY! DETECTIVE BOY! NO INVESTIGATION IS PERMITTED TILL I SOUND THE CLAXON!” The shrill voice of a certain black and white bear echoes throughout the room as he bounces in from... wherever, Kaede doesn't care. She never does. Just seeing the creature so gleeful at the murder he’d waited four days for, it... it makes her insides curdle like milk with lemon. After her discussion with the detective, Kaede is absolutely positive that there's someone behind that monochrome façade, and by hook or by crook was she going to expose them.

_Even if it costs her her own life._

“Can someone please explain the meaning of this?” Kirumi Tojo, the Ultimate Maid begins, as she briskly walks to the forefront of the room to stand near Shuichi and the late Rantaro, concern laced into her otherwise lady-like features.

“Nah, an explanation isn’t necessary,” Monokuma replies to the maid, waving a dismissive paw. “Thanks to the First Blood Perk, there won’t be a class trial, so that’d just be a waste of time.” He spins around to face the rest of the class, claws brandished, red eye glowering. “With that said, if you’re the blackened who killed Rantaro Amami, please raise your hand now!”

Kaede holds her breath.

“The one who... killed Rantaro?” Tsumugi goes five shades paler.

Tenko accusingly points around at the seven ~~living~~ men in the room. “It was a degenerate male, wasn’t it?!”

“How you know boy do it?” A confused Ultimate Entomologist, Gonta Gokuhara inquires.

Tenko glares at him. “T-Tenko just does, okay?!”

Kaede plays a song in her head in an weak attempt to block out the panicked chatter.

“Tch, that dumbass," Kaito growls, "how dare he get himself killed!” He turns to the others around to the others with a crack of his knuckles. “Who the hell did it?! I’ll friggin’ punch you into orbit!”

"..."

“Now, now, no need to be shy.” Monokuma croons. “Just gotta raise your hand, and it’ll all be over and done with. No investigation, no trial, no execution! It’s a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, ya know!”

“Then congratulations! Would the blackened who’s about to graduate please raise their hand!” Monotaro cheerfully chirps.

"..."

“What the— is no one raising their hand?” Monosuke asks, lifting his glasses to confirm his suspicions.

"..."

 “Heeeey, Didja hear meee? All ya gotta do is speak up y’know?” The red bear jumps on the spot in impatience.

"..."

“Hmm? No one’s stepping forward, what’s going on?” Monophanie softly inquires.

Kaede splays a hand over the globe beside her in an attempt to steady herself from keeling over. She chews on her bottom lip, wandering aimlessly in thoughts of dire consequence. She has to do this. No running away from it now. To avenge Rantaro, she has to expose the mastermind at the trial. She has to— 

"..."

“Puhuhu. I see how it is...” The black and white bear brings both paws to his two-toned mouth. “The blackened has no need for the First Blood Perk. They’d rather do a class tr—”

“It was me.”

Kaede’s heart stops. Nausea creeping up her throat, she looks over to the speaker, as does everyone else.

“Sh-Shuichi...?!” The name comes out more as a dry rasp than an exclamation.

The detective tugs on his cap, swallowing a lump in his throat. “I-I did it. I uh... killed Rantaro...”

The library is silent for a few moments.

Then all hell breaks loose.

* * *

“TENKO TOLD YOU IT WAS A MALE!”

“I recommend that we all stay calm and listen to what he—”

“Shuichi? Did you really kill Rantaro!?”

“Awww, why did you kill him? He was kind of nice to look at...”

“That's not the issue here!!”

“Atua says he speaks the truth.” 

“So... the detective was the murderer this whole time? That’s kind of a let-down...”

“I’d say it’s the opposite if anything...”

“Why the fuck did you go investamabating up there if you were the one who kicked his front tail in then?”

“Uh, I think you meant to say ‘investigating’...”

“It was obviously so he wouldn’t look suspicious.”

"I-is anyone listening to me!?" 

“Not saying I agree with what he did, but I can at least respect an honest man.”

“I believe my recording function must be acting up, because to me it sounded like Shuichi just—"

“EVERYONE! JUST SHUT UP FOR A SECOND!” Kaede shrieks, voice finally coming back to her. And again, the room falls silent.

The pianist turns to the detective. “Shuichi... why are you lying?” There’s a noticeable tremor in her normally confident voice.

“I-it’s fine, Kaede." He stammers out, "it’s better this way...” His hat hides his face. 

"No!" Kaede’s voice snowballs into one of panic “No, no— it’s not fine! Why are you lying? You know I—”

“It’s okay, Kaede, you don’t have to say anything.”

“What?” Kaede is silenced by the new voice.

Kokichi Ouma, Ultimate Supreme Leader, comes to stand beside her, head barely reaching her chest. He turns to the detective, steely gaze plastered onto his face, a look Kaede doesn't think she's seen on the smaller boy before.

“You said you’re the culprit, right Shuichi?”

“Y-yes, that’s right.” The detective averts his gaze over to the six bears, who are being uncharacteristically quiet throughout all this, Monokuma especially. He seems almost... taken aback?

“Wait, stop, Kokichi, you've got it all wrong!" Kaede shoots at him. "Shuichi wouldn’t kill anyone!” She walks briskly over to Shuichi, eyes silently pleading with the detective to just stop _just stop_ , but Kokichi ignores the pianist completely.

“I wanna know how.” Shuichi and Kaede both turn to look at the boy in confusion.

“What?”

"You heard me!" The dictator clicks his tongue in frustration. “I saaaaid, I wanna know how you did it!” He puffs out his cheeks. "How'd'ya do it, Shuichi? How'd'ya kill Rantaro, Shuichi—?"

“An explanation isn’t needed!" Monokuma snaps. "He confessed, so he’s a murderer walkin’ free!" The bear's cheery voice practically drips with malice. Kaede’s breath hitches in her throat.

 _Wait... w_ _hat?_

“Damn it..." Kaito clenches his fist. "So... Shuichi really is the culprit then?”

“Puhuhuhu." Monokuma narrows his black eye. "Weeeell, I’m not saying he DIDN’T do it either...”

“So, he didn’t not do it?" Himiko tilts her head. "Or he didn’t not not do it? Or he didn’t not not _not_ do it...?”

“W-wait, Himiko! Gonta confused." The entomologist adjusts his glasses and stares at his hands in concentration. "Shuichi not did knot not...yes kill—”

“Both of you be quiet, you’re not helping the situation.” Maki Harukawa sighs impatiently at the small and bulky figures. Kaede notices Monophanie hastily leaving the library out of the corner of her eye.

“I knooooow that, obviously!” Kokichi continues, pointing accusingly at Monokuma. “But that’s all the more reason to let him explain himself!" He crosses his arms. "Since we aren’t able to have fun with the case now that _Shuichi_ spoiled it...” He puts emphasis on the detective's name in a way that only further drills nails of anxiety into Kaede's skull.

Shuichi looks over to the area where Rantaro lifelessly lies. Kaede stiffens as he makes fleeting eye-contact with her, before turning back to the group and as the pianist  can only watch on as he begins to explain his and Kaede’s plan in minute detail, pointing out the cameras, sensors, and demonstrating the moving bookcase all the while. Kaede balls up her fists, spring-coloured nails digging crescents into her palms. _She has to come clean, if not now, then when?!_

“I came back down to the basement later, and Rantaro had opened the moving bookcase..." Shuichi explains. "I figured... that he had to be the mastermind, because who else would have come to here at this hour? So, I..." He pauses. "I... took the ball I brought from the warehouse with me, a-and—”

“And you smashed in that pretty boy’s head?” Miu finishes with spray of spittle.

Shuichi nods meekly.

Kaede frowns. “No, that’s wro—”

“Kya-hahaha!” To think my cameras were being used for a murder plot?!” She growls at the detective and walks up to him and the musician, reaching out to grab the former. “You little _bitch_!”

“W-wait, Miu!” Kaede yells at the inventor, who in turn leaps back, not unlike a frightened animal.

“Hey, Kaede, is it possible that you two were working together on this?” Kokichi muses, innocently cocking his head. Kaede’s heart clenches in her chest. Kokichi's grin only widens tenfold at her reaction. “So one of you could get out scot-free, and the other could then—”

“No, that’s not what happened at all! Because Shuichi didn’t kill—!” Kaede weakly argues back.

“It’s okay, Kaede, honestly...” Shuichi says tiredly, "I'm fine with them knowing."

“We're wasting too much time arguing! This’ll prove it!” A meek voice squeaks from beside the pianist, as Monophanie reappears, holding some envelopes. 

“Ah, the photos!” Kaede exclaims, hope blossoming in her chest. “This’ll prove Shuichi’s innocence then!” She hurriedly snatches the envelopes from the female bear and tears them open as the other students crowd around to take a look.

* * *

“Awwwh, so he’s not in the photos after all...” Angie Yonaga, the Ultimate Artist sighs.

“So Kaede was right!" Tenko cheerfully trills. "Well, she IS a girl, so of course she’s telling the truth!”  The pianist rolls her eyes at the misandrist martial artist.

“What the hell?!" Kaito's head snaps to the detective. "Shuichi, what’s going on!?” 

"Um," Shuichi meekly steps away from the group, eyes darting around the room to everything that wasn't one of his classmates. "W-well, you see, I—"

“Nah, he still coulda done it,” Miu states matter-of-factly.

“No... " Kaede glares at her, cursing internally. "He couldn’t have," She holds up the pictures for Miu to see. "You can clearly see he’s not in the photos, so there’s no way that he was in the libr—”

“Oi, Pooichi! You used the camera intervals I warned you about to sneak in ‘ere, didn’t ya, ya little snake?” Kaede’s jaw drops. _Camera intervals...?_ Her head snaps over to the capped boy. _Since when were there...?_ The pianist's eyes glaze over as Miu details the thirty seconds it takes for the film in the camera to auto-roll.

_Why... Why is this happening...?_

“Y-yeah, I-I did use them.” He looks over at Kaede apologetically. “When you went off with Angie this morning, I-I went to Miu’s lab and retrieved the cameras. She told me about them there and I... I—”

“You didn’t tell her, did you, Shuichi?” Kiyo places a bandaged hand over his mask. Shuichi sombrely nods.

“Well then, I suppose that settles it.” Maki says with an indifferent shrug. Kaede feels numb. Her head aches with tension and confusion. She tries to get the words out, but none come to her. She doesn't understand why - or _how_ this is being allowed to happen.

“Shuichi... you really did it then? You really killed Rantaro?” Kaito looks to the ‘culprit.’ The boy in question nods once more, eyes still stiffly glued to the floor.

“B-but, the shot-put ball!” Kaede’s voice is tight from straining. “How on earth did it fall on top of Rantaro’s head if he...?”

“What makes you think it was dropped from above, Kaede?” Kirumi asks.

“What?" Kaede's head snaps in the maid’s direction. "I know because it was—”

“No, that’s wrong. It didn’t fall from above” Shuichi interjects.

Kaede stares at him. “What?”

Shuichi guides the group over to the crumpled corpse. “You can clearly see from this angle.” He points down at the back of Rantaro’s head. “That the indentation from the impact of the ball and the cranial fractures are situated at the back of his head.” He then gestures to the blood spatter on the bookcase. “If a ball came from above, the blood spatter and the body would be lined up accordingly. And as you can see, that is not the case here. Meaning it would be impossible for a shot-put ball to have killed him from above in this particular instance.”

Kaede’s mouth goes dry. She has absolutely no clue how Rantaro must have been positioned when the ball fell, but there was _no doubt_ that she had killed him. _She’s the one who set everything up! There’s no other way! Why is Shuichi lying to everyone?_

“Wooow! The Ultimate Detective is so cool when discerning a murder case like this! Even though it’s _literally_ his own crime!” Kokichi’s eyes practically sparkle with admiration.

“Yeppers!" Monokuma claps his paws together. "The blackened who killed Rantaro Amami, the Ultimate A...mnesiac, is none other than the Ultimate Detective himself, Shuichi Saihara! What a plot twist, amiright!?” Kaede stands aghast at the statement, as Shuichi continues staring at the hardwood floor.

Kaede turns towards the bear, face tightening with anger. “What do you mean he did it?!” She shrieks at the robot, voice cracked and tight. “You and I _both_ know that he didn’t kill Rantaro—!”

Kaede is cut off as she feels herself being pulled back by someone. Tenko. The musician protests. "N-No! You guys don't understand! He didn't do it! He's... he's lying!" She can feel her mind spiralling out of her control, thoughts about lies, and death and executions polluting her mind. She cranes her neck to try and look at the girl holding her back. "Shuichi's just lying to protect me!" Tenko only returns a look of sympathy towards the pianist.

The bear looks at her, chuckles at her desperation and turns his attention back to Shuichi. “Well then, Mr. Blackened, you have ten minutes to say your goodbyes, and then we’ll escort you right on outta here!" He hops down from his perch on one of the bookshelves, and the Monokubs follow suit. "I’ll meetcha at the Shrine of Judgement, the red door at the bottom of the courtyard in six-hundred seconds! Kay? Kay. Kay! Seeya then!” Monokuma cackles before happily sauntering out of the door. “And I’ll be seeing the rest of you chumps tomorrow, as we continue with our glorious Killing Game Semester!!” His malicious voice rings clear throughout the library as his five children bounce after him, chanting their 'So-Long, Bear-Well' jingle as they each disappear.

* * *

The walk to the Shrine of Judgement can only be described as something of a funeral procession as Shuichi is marched to freedom. Despite the nearly-certain conclusion Monokuma had arrived at, Kaede doesn't give up. Each time she attempted to counter Shuichi's lies, prove his innocence or counter his confession, she was cut clean off by either the detective himself, or one of the animatronic bears, one of which eventually threatened to bring out an Exisal if she kept "interrupting the graduation process." Even Maki, at one point had silenced her, her irritation as clear as the sky above. And so, in defeat she'd very hesitantly given up and instead tried to wrap her throbbing head around the fact that Shuichi was being released back into the outside world on his word alone.

It's almost as though Monokuma didn't  _want_  the others to know the truth.

 ~~Not that she did, either~~.

Kaede expects to group to slowly decline as they get closer and closer to the blood-red door, but not one student leaves on the way down the courtyard. As they reach their destination, Kaede and Shuichi turn around to see the thirteen students still behind them, their faces grim, yet alight with anxiety, curiosity, and sheer disbelief.

Kaito pushes his way to the front of the group, flashing a grin at Kaede’s surprise and seemingly reading her thoughts. “What, you really thought I’d let Shuichi be sent off without a bang?”

“Y-you guys...” Kaede breathes as Shuichi finally lets go of her hand, turns to face the cluster of students and bows apologetically.

“I want to apologise for my actions.” He doesn’t meet any of their eyes. “I know that the plan to kill the mastermind...” he pauses and wrings his hands, “...ended up not working out, but... I still believe in you guys, and I  _know_  that you have the power to defeat the ringleader that’s behind all of this.”

Kaede feels a chill run up her spine at Shuichi’s blatant lies, a spike guilt stabbing into her stomach and twisting around her gut as he continues spinning his own web in her defence.

“Before I... uh," his eyes briefly flicker to the Monokubs observing nearby, "I just want you all to know that my intent was always to find the truth. We..." he glances to the blonde beside him, “genuinely wanted to end the killing game with our plan - expose the mastermind." He pulls the brim of his hat down over his face. "I just wasn't confident enough... Rantaro didn’t have to… If only I'd investigated a little more, then maybe...” He takes a breath. “It might seem scary at times, but it’s vital to fight for the truth in a situation like this, even if the truth seems terrifying.”

He continues, eyes still on the floor. “And sometimes, the truth isn’t always enough.” Shuichi closes his eyes. “Sometimes, it’s necessary to fight for more than the truth,” He pauses again. “Hopefully, it won’t come to that... but sometimes... it’s necessary to grasp the hope just beyond the truth.”

Silence washes over the shrine, the only sound audible being the gentle trickle of the jewel-blue stream that occupied the centre of the shrine.

“Grasp the hope...” Kiibo quietly echoes to himself.

“I couldn’t have said it better myself, Shuichi!” Kaito says, a little too happily for Kaede’s liking.

But the pianist is too taken aback by the detective’s sudden burst in confidence to react. Had... had he always been this confident?

A tiny part of Kaede still screams for the trial to go on, quietly hopes that they yet might uncover a clue about the mastermind whilst they try to find out her plan, and then when all is said and done, she’d confess, and be rightfully executed.

Tsumugi wipes a tear from her eye. “Sh-Shuichi...”

“But of course!” Angie waves her hands in the air. “Atua says it’ll be as easy as freshly squeezed lemons!”

“Tenko also promises to help protect everyone else.” The Aikido Master glances to the sleepy redhead at her side. “She'll... protect everyone, no matter what.”

“That’s... why I took the First Blood Perk." Shuichi gaze falls upon the monochrome bear, who’d reappeared before them. "So I can get out of here and help save everyone from the outside… and then, I’ll come back to get you all out of here!”

Monokuma cocks his head, amusement seeping across his furry features.

“And I don’t expect any of you to forgive me for what's happened this evening, and I’m sure that none of you will trust either myself _or_ Kaede anymore, but—” Shuichi starts to say, staring squarely at his peers. “But I swear on my heart that I will get you all out of here! I’ll end this killing game once and for all." The detective clutches at his jacket. "I promise… I promise on my title as the Ultimate Detective that I will free each and every one of you from the clutches of this cruel world!”

His bold and somewhat cryptic declaration is only met with silence and cynicism.

Kaede chokes back her tears. She was once to be the unifying force among them after all, the one Rantaro said had ‘the power to win’ — encouraging trust and cooperation and yet... she was also the one to destroy it.

She tries to ignore the now painful irony.

Instead, she focuses her gaze on Shuichi, willing herself to look at him directly in the eyes. The detective flinches at the attention but nonetheless doesn’t break eye contact with her and she’s grateful for that.

“In the meantime," Shuichi says, "I’m leaving it up to you, Kaede. I apologise for making you carry this burden alone, but... I believe in you. I know you can beat this killing game.” And in a softer voice, he adds. “So please, never lose sight of the truth. I know it can scare you, but don’t be afraid to borrow from the strength of others who will be there to help you. I know you can do this. Protect everyone, and don’t lose to this game.”

"I... I don't know what you're trying to do, Shuichi." Kaede says, her voice just as quiet. "I... don't know why you're letting this happen..."

“I trust you to help them.” Shuichi says, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You can lead them better than I ever could, and—" He's cut off as the sounds of Himiko coughing and Maki shushing her disrupts his speech.

Kaede closes her eyes and gently takes his hand back off her shoulder. “You don’t have to trust me.”

The fifteen students stand in a grim silence for a few moments. Not surprisingly, Kokichi is the first to break said silence, sighing and stretching his arms up and out. “Well, Shuichi, you certainly weren’t boring.” He jumps up off of the concrete bench and dusts himself down. “Welp, that was anticlimactic. I’m going to bed for the night then. Toodles!” As he spins around to leave, he shoots Kaede a look, before happily skipping away in the direction of the dorms, humming.

“I’m leaving, too, all that stress has tired me out. Bye Shuichi, have fun outside... I guess.” Himiko mumbles as she too, departs for the night. Tenko makes a move to follow her, but holds herself back. Maki merely glares at the detective and turns on her heel, silently walking away, emotionless as ever.

“I suppose this is what it means to have ‘blind faith’ in someone.” Korekiyo mutters to himself as he tips his hat at Shuichi and takes his leave.

One by one, the students bid their final farewells to Shuichi, bewilderment and confusion painted over their faces as they leave the grounds where they were supposed to have watched him executed. Eventually, there are only six left at the shrine.

“Hey, Shuichi, it’s alright, y’know?” Kaito says, placing a large hand on the boy detective’s shoulder, the latter jumping a little in surprise. “We don’t blame you, ya hear me?”

“You tried to save us all, kill the mastermind, right?” The Ultimate Tennis-Pro, Ryoma Hoshi adds.  “If you hadn’t tried to do something, we’d all be red smears by now. So, we have to at least thank you for that." He twirls a candy cigarette in between his fingers. "Anyway, killing someone with the intention of good…that’s not exactly something I can argue against... given my history.” Ryoma says grimly, tugging at his hat.

That... really doesn’t sit well with the pianist, but she keeps quiet regardless.

“Additionally, we do not have to endure a class trial now, either.” Kirumi says with a gentle smile. Tenko doesn’t smile at the detective, but she doesn’t glare at him either, opting to only express her agreement with a nod of acknowledgement.

Shuichi looks up at the other students, a small smile gracing his face. “Thank you... I appreciate it.”

Kaito flashes a grin at the detective, slapping reassuringly him on the back, as he turns to the other three students besides Kaede. “Now then, why don’t the four of us go to bed before we turn into freakin' zombies tomorrow morning?” Kaito suddenly announces, winking at Kaede. The pianist feels her face flush as she instantly knows what he’s trying to do.

Ryoma quietly berates Kaito for his choice in wording again as he's pushed out by the spaceman, Kirumi punctuating their leave with a polite bow. Tenko tails them reluctantly, glancing back at Kaede, clearly unhappy at leaving her with the detective.

The door clicks shut upon their departure. And then, they're alone.

Shuichi doesn't look the blonde girl in the eyes.

Kaede pulls him into a tight hug. “You’re an idiot, Shuichi, you know that?” Kaede feels her eyes prickle again. “But then, I guess that makes me an even bigger one.” She mutters under her breath. She can feel the boy stiffen to her touch, before slowly relaxing into her, wrapping his arms around her back.

“I-I’m so sorry Kaede, if only I—”

“If anyone should be apologising, it should be me. If I hadn’t...” She lets out a shaky breath. “If I hadn’t set up that trap...” She feels his grip on her tighten.

“I should have noticed sooner, Kaede... but I...” He lifts his head, looking into her eyes for what seemed like the first time in a long time.

“ **It has to be this way.** ”

Kaede blinks at the detective, not bothering to care about the tears that trail down her cheeks. “What do you mean, **it has to be this way**?”

He stiffens at the question, and his eyes flicker to the crimson door.

“It's uh.. complicated but I u-um..." He shakes his head and refocuses himself." You have the capability to lead them... I... If you weren’t here... I don’t know what I’d do... I don’t think I’d know how to manage, or how to cope, or...” He pauses, and swallows a lump in his throat before continuing. “I couldn’t let the trial happen.” The musician stays silent as the detective explains himself, voice shaky. “I wouldn’t be able to reach the truth, Kaede, not when i-it’s you... and the... the execution...” He closes his eyes. “I-I don’t think I could bear to watch that... not...” He trails off, Kaede feeling a familiar heat pool at the pit of her stomach.

“Shuichi...”

“My plan is to figure out everything that’s going on once I’m gone, Kaede, I promise." Shuichi takes a step back. And I’ll come back for all of you, I’ll definitely see you all again.” He steps back and takes her hands in his own again. “It's a promise okay?” He gives her the warmest smile he can muster. Kaede practically feels her heart ache.

“I promise too.” She chokes out. “I promise to keep everyone else alive until then!”

Shuichi nods, reaches up and removes his hat.

“Shuichi, what are you...?” Kaede's cut off as a weight is pressed down onto her head.

“You hold onto that for me until we meet again, alright?” Shuichi gives a tiny strained laugh.

"Wait," Kaede starts, “S-Shuichi, I can’t possibly take your hat from y—”

“If you’re feeling lost," Shuichi says, "just touch your head and you’ll remember why you’re fighting...” He sighs, frustration and anxiety as clear as day in his newly-exposed eyes. “Listen, I’m really sorry for leaving you like this, but  **if I don't do this—"**

“No!" Kaede splutters, "I should be apologising for everything! I betrayed your trust, and—" 

“Okie dokie kiddos— oh,  only two of you? No matter.” The monochrome bear rears his ugly head once more, kids in tow. "Makes my job easier." The sextet of bears gather around Shuichi’s ankles as the detective is forced into the nearby elevator that had appeared, his hand still in Kaede’s as she's dragged along with him towards the back of the Shrine.

“Wait, Monokuma, I have one question.” Kaede speaks up as the robot stops the group and innocently cocks his head up at her.

“Huh? Wuzzat?”

“Why...” She clenches her fists until her knuckles whiten. “Why did you let him take the blame?” She narrows her eyes at Monokuma, fighting every urge to pounce on the thing that started it all.

The bear chuckles. “You know, Miss Akamatsu, sometimes, a little white lie can make or break a game like this, besides, those photos don't have any proof he  _didn't_  do it either, so either one of you taking the fall is fine with me! Though..." He pouts. "That being said... it'd have been muuuch better with a class trial... I had two  _beautiful_  executions prepared for you both and  _everything!_ "

"What!?" Kaede’s blood freezes over. "You had an execution planned for HIM too!?"

"When you're running a killing game, you gotta expect the unexpected, missy!" Monokuma crosses his two-toned paws. "Not that you'd know that, of course."

Kaede feels sick. Her body grows tense to the point of shaking.

Shuichi runs a nervous hand through his freshly exposed hair. “You knew... you knew Kaede wouldn’t admit to being the blackened, didn’t you?”

"Wh—" Kaede stares at Shuichi. “What...?”

He tugs at his bangs. “I-I think he was hoping you wouldn’t say anything so there would end up being a class trial... if I'm right.”

“Puhuhuhuhu... you’re a bright one, aren’t you, Shuichi Saihara?”

"Wait..." Kaede’s eyes go wide as realisation dawns. “You were banking on me not saying anything this whole time?!” She shrieks at the robotic bear. "You... wanted me to be executed...?" She feels Shuichi's hand tighten over hers.

“Hey!! Don’t go accusing your headmaster of things he didn’t do!" Monokuma snaps back. "You’re the one who killed that idiot, not me, missy!" He turns his back on the pair. "Consider this your second chance at the game! Call it an encore for that little crying heart of yours, if you will." He tilts his head innocently in response to the pianists disgruntled expression. “Whaaat? That’s the kinda crap you musicians are always singin’ about isn’t it?”

"Don't mock me!” Kaede barks, jabbing a finger at him. “ _You're_  the one who's letting a completely innocent person get punished for a murder he didn't even commit!"

"Well, it's not like he's  _dying_  or anything, y'know? We might as well just say he killed  _himself_  at this stage, though. The animatronic chuckles. "Though _I'm_ the only one who knows what  _really_  happpened."

Kaede sighs. "I know full well what happened too." She pauses, lavender eyes flickering to Shuichi. "Because I killed him."

"What..?" Monokuma stares at the musician.  "Oh... yeah, you  _did_ , didn't you?" He huffs in annoyance. "Weeeell, whatever happened, I think it's pretty brave of Shuichi to take the blame for something he  _knows_  he didn't do."

"Stop." Kaede grits her teeth. "Just _stop_."

Shuichi looks at Kaede from under the shadow of his hair, anxiety clear as day on his face. Kaede averts her eyes, dam of guilt bursting and flooding into the ever-growing pit in her stomach for the nth time.

"Just..." She hears herself mumble, "What are you... going to do to him?” She doesn't really want to hear the answer, but feels obliged to ask it anyway as the largest bear hops into the elevator ahead of the detective.

“Huh? Whaddya mean?” Monotaro pipes up from behind Shuichi. “He’s not gonna die or anything, he’s just leaving the school grounds cuz he took the Perk!”

“Are..." Kaede glares at the cub. "Are you... sure?”

“HELL YEAH we’re sure!!!" Monokid shrieks with a strum of his guitar.

"The old man is such a stickler for the rules, aren’t ya, Pops?!” Monosuke affirms.

Monokuma nods enthusiastically. “It’s true! Bears do not lie, Miss Akamatsu!” His red eye glowers. “Though, I won’t make any promises about letting him leave unscathed if you don’t stop pestering me with all these pointless questions.”

"They're... not pointless." Kaede says in a low voice, grabbing onto Shuichi’s arm. “And he’s not going anywhere.” She narrows her eyes. “Not with you, anyway.”

“A-ah," Shuichi swallows a lump in his throat. "Kaede, it’s fine, you don’t have to—”

The detective doesn’t get to finish his sentence as a gunshot echoes defiantly within the small confines of the shrine.

Shuichi staggers backwards out of the pianist’s grip, a bullet punching a clean hole through his clothed shoulder. His knees buckle as he collapses to the ground, blood gushing out of his right side.

“SHUICHI!”

Kaede doesn’t acknowledge the green Exisal that had appeared in the background during her confrontation with the headmaster. She falls on the ground by the detective’s side in a lightheaded panic as she kneels by the detective’s side. Head spinning. Chest aching. Heart stumbling over it’s own frantic rhythm.

“Shuichi...” Kaede holds him up to prevent him from falling backwards, terror scrawled all over her features as she stares aghast at the crimson red hole in the boy’s right shoulder.

"HIIIIII-YAH!"

The red door flies back open with a resounding bang and Tenko bursts in with a kick, Kaito in tow.

Tenko's the first to scream.

“What the hell was— Shuichi!?” The astronaut immediately runs and collapses to the detective’s other side, shrugging his jacket off. Kaede swears she sees Shuichi flash the smallest, yet most pained of smiles at herself and Kaito’s presence beside him, as Kaito keeps his jacket firmly pressed to Shuichi’s shoulder, Kaede only able to look on, heart in her mouth as the detective leans into the taller man's hold.

“G-get him some medical attention! Please!” Tenko begs the audience of ursine, hopping from foot-to-foot as she stares wide-eyed at Kaito’s quickly reddening jacket.

“What for?" Monokuma asks with a tilt of his head. "He’s going home now, isn’t he? Why would I waste my precious time and money on something he’s gonna get when he gets outta here anyway?” Monokuma slowly turns to look at Kaede. “I told you, didn’t, Miss Akamatsu? Bear’s _never_ lie! Ahahahahahaha!”

Kaede only sees red once again as she lunges for the bear, ignoring the shouts of Kaito and Tenko in the background as she reaches out towards the monochrome bear, stomach clenching with the force of her own anger.

No, he isn’t a bear anymore. Not to her. He never was. He’s a demon. _And she's going to kill him._

Kaede is forcefully pulled back from attacking Monokuma by Tenko for the second time that day, though her protests this time around are arguably much stronger as she struggles in the stronger girl’s iron grip, cheeks flaring with a burning anger.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spies Kaito supporting Shuichi with his shoulder as he reluctantly leads him to the elevator where the perpetrating Exisal was gesturing to. The detective looks world-weary, pained, yet somewhat peaceful as he’s led into the elevator by his soon-to-be-former classmate, only to collapse onto his knees the moment he’s let go of.

“Aaaaalrighty then!  Send off your graduated classmate with the wellest of wishes!!” Monokuma hollers from inside the elevator as the Exisal ushers a jacketless Kaito away from the elevator, much to the astronaut's fury.

“Screw you.” The spaceman growls at the bear, who merely beams back at him. Kaito clenches a fist and walks towards the elevator again, only for the gates to brusquely clang closed in front of him.

_“No...”_

“NO!!!”

Kaede tries to leap towards to the elevator where Shuichi was being taken again, but Tenko is much too strong.

“S-Stop! Let me GO!” She wrings her way out of Tenko’s grasp with a flare of limbs and shrieks, only to tumble into the shallow body of water that enveloped the elevator’s path. The last thing she sees is the weak grey eyes of Shuichi Saihara bore into her own as he descends from the Shrine surrounded by small mechanical bears, bloody...  and betrayed.

* * *

And as soon as they're gone, silence washes upon the Shrine.

_Rantaro is dead._

_Shuichi is gone._

_Kaede is guilty._

Kaede tiredly looks up at the still-present Exisal.

“THAT-BASTARD-SAVED-YOUR-LIFE” the robotic voice from inside articulates. “THAT-IS-A-GOOD-FOUNDATION-FOR-GETTING-ALONG. WELL-DONE.” And with that, the green Exisal noisily trundles away. Kaede slowly registers it’s last words. He _had_ saved her life, hadn't he? And she hadn’t even thanked him for it.

Tenko wrings her hands and watches from afar. Kaede sits numbly in the water, face hidden by the brim of Shuichi’s hat.

“Tenko is sorry she couldn’t have come sooner, she just...” Tenko trails off as she decides not to finish her sentence, instead tightening her mouth into a sombre straight line. She turns to an approaching Kaito with a grim expression, which is promptly returned.

“He didn’t deserve any of that.” Kaito mumbles under his breath just loud enough for Tenko to hear. Her gaze follows the astronaut’s back over to Kaede. “And neither did she.”

“Tenko doesn’t think he was a bad male, he tried to kill the mastermind and save us all.” Tenko quietly says. "But... he could have told us what he was trying to do."

Kaito sighs and runs a hand through gelled hair. “He was anything but a bad man... god dammit!” He reaches up over his shoulder to pull his jacket over his shoulders, but grasps nothing but air in its place. He sighs, dropping his fist. “If only things had been different.”

"Yeah." Tenko grimaces at the astronaut, but nods in solemn agreement. “Tenko wonders if there would have been a different outcome...”

Kaede can feel the tears accumulating in her eyes once again. If he... if Shuichi hadn’t stepped in, there’s an almost certainty that she’d have died had the trial gone ahead and had she failed to expose the mastermind's identity, which would likely, she thinks to herself, have not been that easy. She barely registers the gentle hand on her back as Tenko crouches down beside her, green eyes warm and sympathetic.

"Kaede, Tenko thinks he'll be okay." The martial artist says softly. "Tenko... also thinks you did an amazing job trying to defend him." Kaede can’t restrain herself from throwing herself into the Ultimate Aikido Master and completely breaking down right then and there.

It’s more than crying though, it’s that kind of desolate sobbing that comes from a person drained of all hope.

Sobbing for Rantaro, whom she’d horrifically murdered, sobbing for Shuichi, whose reputation she’d undoubtedly ruined, sobbing for her classmates, who'd wrongfully hate him, and sobbing at herself, for being such a goddamned _idiot_ for thinking such a plan would work in the first place. And for letting the two people capable of ending the killing game slip through her trained yet utterly useless fingers due to her careless,  _careless_  attempt to foil the mastermind's plans.

She feels Tenko rub small circles into the back of her vest in an attempt to silently soothe her, neither party caring for the body of water they were half-submerged in as the ends of their skirts mingle with the clear stream. Her tears drip onto the beak of Shuichi’s raven-tinted cap and pepper the shrine’s waters with grief and defeat. The pain that flows from her is clearly as palpable as the frigid chilly night-time wind that drifts through the academy grounds.

Kaito watches on in stark silence, struggling to keep his own tears silent, looking down at the drying pool of Shuichi’s crimson blood, to the trail that it followed, and finally, up to the blurred watery skies and a heaven he didn’t believe in beyond the End Wall.

They couldn’t do anything but believe Monokuma’s word.

And that on its own was the most terrifying part of the whole ordeal.

* * *

After a long burst of emotions and convincing of her concerned pair of classmates to give her some time to herself, Kaede walks out of the Shrine of Judgement, red eyed and pale faced, having _literally_  just gotten away with murder, when she's approached by someone.

"Hey."

Kaede tiredly glances up at the voice. Maki Harukawa.

"What do you want..." she mumbles, not bothering to look the babysitter in the eyes. Maki's eyes shift to the red door clumsily swinging shut behind the blonde. "... Is he gone?"

Kaede nods. Maki studies the pianist for a few moments. "He'll be okay."

Kaede wipes her eyes with her sleeve. "How can you be so sure?"

"What would be the point of killing him behind the scenes?" She sighs, looking away at nothing in particular. "That bear... made a song and dance about wanting to publicly execute someone, we're the only 'public' there’s around here for him to use." She narrows her eyes. "Are we not?"

Kaede feels a chill run up her spine. "I suppose." She clutches at her arm, the memory of Shuichi’s small yet ghastly looking wound ghosting her own shoulder. "It still feels wrong though."

"Why?" Maki raises an eyebrow. "He killed Rantaro, admitted to it, and now he's going to save the rest of us. You should be thankful."

"But he—" Kaede begins to say, but the words die in her mouth as Maki's emotionless stare bores into her.

"But he didn't kill Rantaro? Is that what you were going to say?" The dark-haired girl sighs. "Give it a rest. No one wants to hear it."

"R-right..." Kaede looks at the ground in defeat. "Sorry..."

"I'm not the one you should be apologising to." Maki says, a little more gently as she turns away from Kaede and begins walking away. "I think if anyone needs to be apologised to, it's  _him."_ As Maki heads away into the dorms for the night, the click of the front door punctuating the remaining living students signing off for the night, understanding dawns on Kaede as she realises where she needs to return to.

To apologise.

* * *

Rantaro's pale and bloody corpse is as eerily identical to as how they had originally found it.

Kaede feels instantly nauseous at the sight and smell of the man she'd murdered in cold blood as she wobbles back to the crime scene that was supposed to have sealed her fate. She falls to her knees, pulling the hat off. Clutching it to her chest, she’s unable to cry anymore than she already has, so she merely stares at it.

She stares at her own handiwork, stomach spinning a whirlpool of disgust and self-hatred for getting Rantaro killed, for getting Shuichi injured, and for letting _herself_ get away with it all.

She doesn’t remember what happened after that, whether it was the physical or mental exhaustion that got to her first, but she eventually silently slipped into the realm of unconsciousness, the thought of the worst punishments possible for the mess she’d made flickering through her head indecisively, before ultimately deciding that most probably, the worst punishment of them all... was probably the following few days to come...

And with that final thought, everything slips into a naught void of nothingness.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Somewhere, deep in the depths of the girl’s dorms, someone can't help but reflect on the day's events. They idly stare at the now-dried blood underneath their fingernail, wondering if they did the right thing after all.

Wondering if letting  _him_  die was the right thing to do.

Wondering if letting  _him_  leave was the right thing to do.

Wondering if letting  _her_  stay was the right thing to do.

But despite it all, they smile anyway.

After all, what’s better than a show where even the _ringleader_ has to expect the unexpected?

* * *

  **Chapter I: _My Class Trial, ~~Our Class Trial~~ His Resolution_**

** END _  
_ **

**Victim: Rantaro Amami**

**Culprit: Shuichi Saihara (?)**

**REMAINING STUDENTS: 14**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been working on this by myself for a few months, and I am so excited to finally be able to share it! ♡♡♡
> 
> There are not really any works involving Kaede using the First Blood Perk, and there also aren't too many about Shuichi being axed at the start in favour of Kaede, so I figured I might as well combine those, along with other ideas I have had in the past, and make a story out of it!!
> 
> I will do my best to update regularly but ah, I have never written anything before, so I hope this is okay and that you're all patient with me as I get used to this new, experience, I guess? ^^'
> 
> But I do have lots of ideas on where I would like to go with this. So I hope people will like them when they start appearing! 
> 
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this fic! ♡
> 
> Trivia:
> 
> ❃ A 'Resolution' is a group of chords can create harmonic tension. When this tension is released with a calm chord or a chord without tension, it is “resolved” and is thus called a resolution.


	2. Chapter II: Daily Life 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **II - Overture of Heaven and Hell: Daily Life Part 1**

**_~!%$? Theatre_ **

_Truths?_

_Lies!_

_Survivor?_

_Dies!_

_Is the world such a place where the opposites thrive?_

_In order to live to this place's agenda,_

_The easiest way is to lie and surrender._

_No matter the cost, n_ _o matter the place,_

_There's no way in hell I can put on that face._

_A face to my friends that tells them 'I'm fine'_

_Just to appeal to malevolent swine._  

_I'm still not yet ready, you're still incomplete,_

_But I'll await the day that we once again meet._

_It's lonely, in there, there's days you can't sleep,_

_It's okay to cry, and it's okay to weep._  

_But I just can't stomach it, not now, not again._

_And I know you can do it, you can bring this to end._

_They thought I was mad, and ah, that might be so,_

_But despite what they say, they wanted a show._

_So this is the time to go forward and say,_

_"This is my choice" "She needed to stay"_

 

**_And so, I leave the rest to you._ **

**_And so, I leave the rest to you, too._ **

* * *

**Chapter II: _Overture of Heaven and Hell_**

**DAILY LIFE**

_..._

_..._

_..._

"Ngh..."

"Tsumugi get out of the bathroom! She's waking up!"

"Oh, thank goodness for that! See, I was thinking maybe the trauma from last night would turn her into one of those emotionless, heartless character tropes!"

"Um... yeah... Ah! Hey, Kaede? Can you hear us?"

"Ugh..."

Kaede's eyes sleepily creak open as a familiar red accented room fills her vision. It takes her a few moments to process where she is, and briefly wonders how she'd gotten here, since her last memory had been falling asleep in the library... library...

_Library...!?_

"Shuichi!" The pianist bolts upright, breaking into a fit of coughs at the sudden movement, only to feel a gentle hand slowly ease her into a comfortable position.

"It's okay, Kaede, it's just us." Kaede's eyes follow the voice and she finds herself locking eyes with Tenko Chabashira.

"We just wanted to make sure you were okay after Gonta found you last night." The Aikido master gives her a gentle smile. "How are you feeling?"

Kaede spies Tsumugi just beyond Tenko's shoulder, perched just a few feet away at the pianist's desk, cleaning her glasses with a black and red handkerchief, giving her a small wave as their eyes meet. There's a tray of what appeared to be a breakfast sitting on the normally empty desk.

"Gonta...?"

As though it were rehearsed, Tsumugi swivels around on her chair. "Apparently, he came back to the library to make sure you were alright, since none of us had seen you after..." She looks down and anxiously toys with the frame of her glasses. Kaede knows what exactly she's referring to, and she, too, does not want to relive the memory  _just_  yet...

"A-anyway," She continues, "He came back to check on you, and found you asleep near Rantaro's corpse... or rather... where it had been."

"Wait." Kaede blinks at the cosplayer, perplexed. "What?"

Tenko picks up where Tsumugi leaves off. "Gonta told us that he'd gone down at around two in the morning as he couldn't sleep, and when he found you by the hidden door, Rantaro's body was completely gone..."

Kaede's eyes widen. "Wait, it was  _gone_?!"

"We all went and confirmed it this morning before we split up into groups." Tsumugi explains. "And it's as if there hadn't been anything there to begin with!" She places a finger to her chin. "It's as though someone used a Disillusionment Charm on his body or something!"

"S-so then," Kaede pales, "someone cleaned up his body while I was... right there!?"

"I-it seems that way— eep!" Kaede grabs Tenko by the shoulders, a small squeak escaping the latter at the action.

"Does that mean the mastermind came to clean up the body, and I was right there when it happened?!" Kaede furrows her brow, feeling her heart sink as realisation hits her like a sack of bricks.  _I_ _missed my chance to expose them... again..._

"That's what Tenko was thinking too" Tenko mutters, face coloured pink. "But now Tenko thinks maybe it was the traitor instead..."

Tsumugi interjects with a point of her finger. "But I don't think it was the traitor, since Monokuma appeared to imply that he and the traitor weren't working together.

"Hopefully we'll find out more about it soon..." Tenko closes her eyes in thought. "The idea of someone in our group betraying us..." She visibly shudders, before recuperating and folding her arms. "Well, Tenko is sure it's just one of those degenerates, anyway! A girl would NEVER work for Monokuma!"

Tsumugi tilts her head at the martial artist. "Ah, y-yeah... I think so too..."

""Guys, what's this about a traitor?" Kaede takes the growing awkward silence to voice her growing concern. "You mean the mastermind that's working with Monokuma, right? And you're talking about meeting Monokuma this morning...?" She fails to suppress a yawn yawns. And what time is it even?"

"Oh, it's noon." Tsumugi replies,  almost instantly.

"Noon?!" Kaede leaps out of her bed immediately, beckoning the two girls to follow her. "Tell me everything, I'll get ready as you do!" Before either girl can interject, the pianist slides into the bathroom and shuts the door abruptly, silently cursing herself for being so careless. The pair exchange a look.

Tsumugi is the first to start talking through the door. "O-okay then! So, uh, it started when we all met for breakfast earlier!"

* * *

_Earlier that morning..._

"Nyahahaha! Goooood moooorning Kirumiiiii!" Angie Yonaga, the Ultimate Artist is the second to reach the dining hall after the maid, who, in the kitchen, dedicates herself earnestly to preparing breakfast for everyone else.

"Good morning to you too, Angie." Kirumi smiles at the artist.

Angie presses her palms into her cheeks as she slumps down into a chair. "Wooooow, Kirumi, you're always suuper polite and elegant! Just like a princess!"

The maid chuckles. "I merely keep up with my manners to maintain my image as a maid." She pours hot water into a cup with absolute precision. "I believe without proper etiquette, one cannot even dream to serve others to a full extent." She sets a cup of tea down in front of the foreigner.

"Whoah..." Angie watches her, eyes sparkling with awe. "As expected of a Super-Duper Ultimate Maid!"

Kirumi raises an eyebrow "Super... Duper...?"

Angie nods. "Atua says that you exceed the levels of an Ultimate and have transcended into Super-Duper levels of Ultimate!""

"I was not made aware of this hierarchy of Ultimate Students..." Kirumi mutters to herself.

"That's because Atua said so! He is All-Knowing, you see." The artist twirls a paintbrush between her fingers as she gushes about her god to the ever-patient maid, the dining hall door creaking open as the two make light chatter.

"Hiiiii! Kiyo! Ryoma! Kiyoma! How are ya?" Angie waves enthusiastically at the two new faces. Kirumi steps out from the kitchen to greet the two Ultimates as they take their places at the dining table beside one another.

"Well," The anthropologist is the first of the two to speak up. "After last night, I doubt anyone is feeling too positive." 

"Was a lot to take in alright" the tennis pro adds, tugging at his beanie.

Angie hums. "Mmhmmhmm... Angie guesses, but Atua says that being sad over it ain't gonna bring them back! So, so, so, we should face their deaths with optimism and positivity!" she trills. Kiyo's eyes bore into the artist's bouncing form for a little longer than necessary, slowly retrieving a notepad and pen from inside his jacket.

Ryoma raises a questioning eyebrow at the taller man, who merely chuckles and flips the small pad to the first page. "I must say, Angie's devout nature and dedication to this 'Atua' character has piqued my curiosity, not to mention this island she hails from."

He turns back to the artist. "Angie, if it is not any trouble, would it be acceptable if I recorded some observations of your religious and cultural practices for my own... personal satisfaction?"

Angie appears somewhat taken aback by the anthropologist's request, sliding her paintbrush back into her utility belt, eyes not leaving the man as she does so.

Ryoma breaks the silence. "I get that you mean well 'nd all, since it's your job, but the way you worded that just now was a little strange." he gestures over to the bewildered artist. "Think you caught her off guard."

Kiyo places a hand over his mask. "Oh, I do apologise if it came across as—"

"Nyahahaha!" Angie erupts into a fit giggles as she jumps up and reaches out over the table to Kiyo, beaming. "Atua says that you are more than welcome to observe Him and His decisions. His business hours are actually open at the moment!" She takes Kiyo's bandaged hands in her own and shakes them thoroughly. "We are always looking for new disciples, and Atua thinks that an anthropologist would be a good tool in spreading His message!"

Korekiyo merely blinks at the sudden burst of positivity, before recoiling his hands to his chest and coughing into his mask. "I... am glad you are so... enthusiastic."

Angie then turns to a speechless Ryoma, and an equally astounded Kirumi, who had frozen in the midst of presenting a cup of tea to the former, both staring in awe at the artist. "Of course, you two are also welcome to feel His presence if you so wish!" She winks at the pair, who exchange worried glances.

Kirumi straightens up and dusts her apron down. "For now, I am afraid I must dedicate my full time to my maid duties, Angie, however, I will let you know if I do decide to turn to... this Atua individual." And with that, she retreats quite hastily back into the kitchen.

Ryoma directs a small smirk at the anthropologist. "Looks like you got your work cut out for you now." The corners of Kiyo's mask upturn slightly, indicating a smile underneath the leather layer. The peace, however, does not last long.

"L-like I said, I am fine for the moment!"

"Oh, come _on_ , Kiibs! I'm asking nicely! Don't be like this!"

The Ultimate Robot and Inventor both burst into the dining hall from the terrace entrance, the former clearly attempting to get away from the latter. Miu sighs dramatically, slumping down into a chair at the edge of the table, gesturing at the robot who had wandered into the kitchen to greet Kirumi. "Oi, you three twerps, talk some fuckin' sense into 'im when he gets back, will ya?"

Ryoma gives Miu a steely glare. "That's not a nice way to address your fellow classmates, y'know?"

"W-what?" The inventor pulls her hands in towards her chest, a blush spreading across her face. "I-I know... but it's s-serious..."

"Oh me, oh my, Miu!" Angie slides over to the blonde, wrapping a slender arm around Miu's shoulders, surprising her as whisper-speaks into her ear. "Could it be that you and Kiibo have already gotten 'that' close..?"

Miu stares at Angie, already pink face turning beet red, and proceeds to shove the giggling yellow-clad artist away back to her chair. "You fuckin' banana slug! N-no way I'd be into that kinda shit! He's a fuckin' robot for fuck's sake! Do I really look like the kinda chick that'd be into that sorta kinky robo shit, huh? Do I!?"

The dining hall falls silent, and thus Miu loses all faith in her classmates.

Kiibo returns from the kitchen with a tray of various foods. "Oh, what's wrong, everyone? You all look quite down about something."

Miu starts mumbling profanities under her breath, before continuing to plead with the Robot. "I just wanna check him over, y'know, see what makes him tick and shit. It's nothing  _that_  creepy. I'm a fucking inventor for fuck's sake! It's my job to... y'know, get balls deep into things and fiddle around with shit until they—"

"M-Miu! Do not talk about such things around the others!" Kiibo takes his place beside the inventor, his normally blue-grey face turning a interesting shade of purple.

Ryoma chuckles to himself and turns to the anthropologist beside him. "Well, Shinguuji, at this rate you'll need an extra supply of those lil' notebooks." to which the anthropologist merely adjusts his mask, hints of discomfort swirling in his golden eyes.

Kirumi brings out some more trays of different foods and drinks for the slowly-accumulating class, and as though on cue, the main door swings open once more, and a large group of the colourful characters file into the cafeteria.

"Wow, Kirumi! Did you prepare this all by yourself? Let Tenko help you!" Tenko rushes excitedly over to the maid, to which the latter continues to set cups and saucers down for the ever-growing group.

"It is really no problem, Tenko, it is my duty to serve everyone, after all." Tenko seemingly ignores the maid's protests and begins aiding the fellow teen in setting the table for the fourteen students.

"If she wasn't the Ultimate Maid she wouldn't be here, y'know..." Himiko says sleepily, taking her place beside Angie, who proceeds to poke her cheek with the end of a paintbrush.

"I guess you could say that she's one  _hell_  of a maid!" Tsumugi trills, clasping her hands together in glee between Ryoma and Maki, the latter of which merely rolls her eyes in annoyance.

Kirumi brings out the last of the food and scans the now-lively dining hall. "Oh, Are we missing some?" The other students glance around at each other.

"Kaede has not yet arrived." Kiibo begins. "Neither have Kaito, Kokichi, or Gonta."

Miu tuts at the group. "Kaediot's probably gone into mourning over the loss of her beta boy-toy, bug-bonehead is out in the grass fanboying over a rock, and I honestly couldn't give two shits about the purple pricks."

"Those are... some interesting nicknames you have there Miu..." Tsumugi muses, tilting her head to the side.

"Kyahaha!" Miu cackles. "And I have a shit-ton more where they came from, four-eyes!" 

"Nee-heehee, funny that, because I happen to have tons for you, too!"

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, WHEN THE FUCK DID YOU GET DOWN THERE?!" The blonde leaps up and out of her chair in fright. 

Kiibo is next to react. "K-Kokichi?! When did you?"

The Ultimate Supreme Leader scrambles up from under the table clad in a familiar looking purple jacket, giggling to himself as he does so. "Nee-hee, I've actually been here since Angie came in!" He smirks. "So, I know eeeeverything that you've been saying." He croons at the robot, who in turn averts his robotic eyes away from the dictator.

"Wait, you've been under there the whole time!?" Tenko exclaims loudly, jumping into her aikido stance. "You were trying to look up the other girl's skirts, weren't you, you  _filthy_  degenerate!" Kokichi only laughs at the taller girl's frustration from the other side of the room, as Himiko tugs the martial artist back down into her chair by her skirt.

"Why are you wearing that idiot's jacket anyway? Makes you look like an even bigger idiot than usual." Maki mumbles into her teacup.

Kokichi looks over at the Child Caregiver and flashes his signature grin, flapping his arms dramatically. "Kaito was walking around so mindlessly this morning, he didn't even notice when I stole his coat right off of his shoulders. That's what he gets for being so naively defenseless... I mean, if someone like me can do something as simple as steal a clothing article..."

His visage darkens, voice dropping a couple of octaves. "Imagine what a potential killer, could do, y'know?"

And with those few words, the dining hall falls silent. None of them had wanted to mention the events of the night before, but Kokichi's words rang true. They  _are_  in a killing game, and no matter how badly they want to believe in each other... there's always that chance of another one of them ending up like poor Rantaro.

"Morning guys, has anyone seen my... huh?"

Kaito trails off, at the sight of the dead dining hall. Kokichi cheerfully waves at him, his jacket's interior sparkling in the morning sunlight. He frowns at the scene before him and decides to prioritise his depressed classmates.

"Hey! Are you still seriously moping about yesterday?!" He yells at the crowd. "Like, yeah, Rantaro died, it's pretty sad, but you know what? We found his killer! Better yet, his killer owned up to what he did, and got to walk home unscathed!" He presses his fists together. "It's as if the universe is giving us another shot at this, you know?! We can't let Rantaro's and Shuichi's sacrifices go to waste!"

"Shuichi's sacrifice?" Kokichi echoes. "Are you serious? Shuichi literally killed him though? Are you forgetting that he got away with literal murder?" The supreme leader asks, a tight line replacing his joker-esque grin from before.

"I mean..." Kaito stares at Kokichi, his jacket stillsdraped across the smaller boy's shoulders before replying. "Yeah... I definitely don't agree with what he did... killing is definitely not the way to go about living. But if he hadn't owned up to it, we'd have had to do a trial, y'know? He'd have been executed by Monoku—"

"It's obvious that the reason he owned up to his dumb crime in the first place was  _because_ he knew he couldn't get away with it, not because he was some selfless hero, like you seem to picture yourself as." Kokichi interjects, pointing an accusing finger at Kaito. "Sheesh, I know you're dumb, but I thought you were at least a little smarter than Gonta..."

"Don't speak badly about Gonta! He's such a sweetheart to all of us! Even to you, Kokichi!" Tsumugi barks from opposite him.

Kokichi clicks his tongue at the cosplayer before slumping down between Angie and Miu, sliding off Kaito's jacket as he does so, biting his lip in what appeared to be frustration. "Okay... I'm bored with wearing this ugly rag." He mutters, balling up the article of clothing and tossing it over to Kaito, who wordlessly catches it, still glaring, and briskly moves to the other side of the dining hall, grumbling under his breath as he goes.

Kirumi clears her throat in an attempt to quell the tense atmosphere the two new arrivals had succeeded in creating. "If you are quite finished, I would like to announce that for this morning's breakfast. I have decided to, in the... aftermath of last night," She pauses, then continues. "To introduce a European-styled breakfast in honour of Rantaro Amami." Kirumi folds her hands and closes her eyes wistfully. "He once did inquire about my breakfasts, and mentioned in particular, enjoying the foods he came across when he travelled across Europe a few years back.

"Ooooh!" Angie squishes her cheeks together. "Rantaro went to Europe!?"

"Apparently, he travelled the world a good bit in the hopes of finding his lost sister," Ryoma replies to the artist, before lazily shrugging. "That's what he told me anyway."

Kiyo lifts his head inquisitively. "Rantaro had a... sister?"

Miu snorts through her food at the athropologist's piqued curiosity. "Woy om oy nawt shurprished dat yawr a shishcawn?"

"Miu, do not talk with your mouth full!"

"Don't bother, Kiibo, clammy pigs like her never adapt from their natural habitat."

"C-clammy pig!?"

***SLAM***

"Everyone, Gonta have BIG news!"

"Good morning to you too, Gonta..."

"Whatever is the matter at this hour, Gonta?"

* * *

"'horse a...?' I wonder that what means..."

"If you read it backwards, it says 'a horse' perhaps?"

"Whaaaaaaaaat, is there a horse on the campus? I wanna ride it, I wanna ride it!"

"Ooooooh, we use horses for sacrificial rituals on our island! Their meat is very tasty for the after-parties!"

"Um, are the people on your island alright, Angie?"

"Shinguuji, you gettin' this all down?"

"And you say you saw a bug as well, Gonta?" Kirumi inquires.

Gonta nods. "Maybe it was just Gonta dreaming about bugs. But Gonta think he see small winged bug! Wanted to talk to bug and say hi!"

"We should probably go examine this stone, it seems odd that it'd have random letters on it like that." Kaito says finally, stroking his goatee in contemplation.

"I don't think Gonta is lying about the bug either." Tsumugi says. "After all, he does have 20/0.625 eyesight..."

Gonta nods again, a glistening smile plastering his face. "Thank you, Tsumugi, Kaito! Gonta happy you believe him!"

"Any time, big guy!" Kaito flashes a grin and cheerfully slaps Gonta on the back.

"And now, a moment of your time!" Comes a distinctively cheery and malicious voice, as Monokuma and his cubs saunter into the dining hall.

"Hey!" Miu growls at the bears. "Can we just have ten fucking minutes without some dumbass fucking pinheads interrupting our breakfast?!"

Kokichi snickers. "But Miuuuuu, that already happened the moment you and Kii-boy entered the room." Miu sulks into her shirt.

Monokuma continues. "I won't be long, I promise! I just wanted to chat with my beautiful, beautiful students while you're all happily gathered here!"

"But Kaede is missing—" Tenko begins to say but is interrupted by a the noise of an electric guitar.

"SCHMEH, who cares about her? Y'all can just fill 'er in later! We've waited long enough for you bastards to fuckin' arrive anywho!" Monokid screeches.

Monophanie gasps at the blue bear. "Monokid! Are you saying that this school is not big enough for two musicians?"

"We haven't even heard her play piano yet! She could be a phony for all we know!" Monosuke contributes.

"Uhm... I don't think that's possible though..." A confused Monotaro concludes.

The green bear remains in the corner next to Monokuma, silent as ever.

"So, what is it that you wanted to say to us?" Kiyo asks of the bears, diverting the topic back to something of worth.

"Ahhh, yes..." The largest bear hums. "I wanted to tell you guys that actually, I'm..." Without warning, he leaps up onto the dining hall table, unsheathing his razor-sharp claws, ruby-red eye glowing. "Disappointed! Disgusted! Ashamed! EMBARASSED!" He spins around to look at each student in turn. "Are you guys forgetting? This is a KILLING GAME! Therefore, you guys have to KILL, tu comprende?"

"But somebody already did that just yesterday—" Himiko begins to whine but before she can finish, is met with a glower from the headmaster as he angrily waddles over to her.

"Yes, but it was BORING! MUNDANE, LETHARGIC! Just like YOU!" He growls at the redhead, who doesn't seem to react to the bear in any way whatsoever, nor does she react to Tenko attempting to pull her onto her lap for protection from the stuffed animal.

"Are you referring to the First Blood Perk, by any chance?" Kiibo inquires from the head of the table.

"Of course I am!!" Monokuma jumps around on one foot to face the group. "As you are all aware, Shuichi Saihara was granted the First Blood Perk. Therefore, there will be absolutely no other opportunities for any of you bloodthirsty lot to get outta doing the class trials, ya hear me!?"

"Yhup, yhup!" Monotaro joins his father on the table, dancing around the plates and dishes Kirumi had put out for the class. "From now on, every murder that occurs within the school grounds will be accompanied with a full investigation and class trial! And of course, an EXECUTION! Bravo, bravo!"

"I approve wholeheartedly!" Kokichi slams his cutlery on the table in aggressive agreement, causing the smaller bear to fall face-first into a bowl of milk.  The game gets boring if the culprit gets to just confess and leave, you know?!" He smiles at Monokuma. "I actually think you shouldn't have even let that Perk exist in the first place!"

Monokuma grumbles to himself. "Well, if I'd known he'd have done that..." The bear trails off, much to the Supreme Leader's intrigue. "What's done is done now, I suppose... meh... now then..." He moves away from Himiko and Tenko and saunters to the edge of the dining table, all fourteen students still eyeing him suspiciously. He claps his paws together. "Alright, take it away, kids! They come bearing gifts!"

The class watch the smaller bears in shared anxiety and anticipation, as the four Monokubs on the floor huddle together in a group, angrily whispering amongst themselves.

Monokuma stares expectantly at his offspring, impatience visibly rising in his stature. "Kids... you  _did_  remember to bring the goods, did you not?" He growls at them through clenched teeth.

Monophanie sheepishly turns around to face their father. "U-uhm... I think Monotaro forgot..."

"Me? Forgot what?" The bear in question asks as he's clumsily dried off with a napkin by Gonta.

"The gifts, stupid!" Monosuke hisses.

"Are you accusing me of forgetting to remember something again...?"

"Oh, for the love of—" Monokuma slaps his face with a paw. 

"IT-IS-MY-FAULT" Monodam articulates from the back of the group.

"Oh." Monotaro looks confused. "It is?"

"I-APOLOGISE-FOR-THE-INCONVENIENCE. I-WILL-GO-AND-RETRIEVE-THEM-NOW. SO-LONG, BEAR-WELL." And with that, the robotic bear leaves the room, Monokid racing after him, guitar brandished in the air.

Monokuma, still grumbling to himself, faces the students once more. "Ahem, well, while we wait for those two to come back with your rewards for surviving the time limit, I might as well make an announcement."

"An announcement?" Maki raises an eyebrow.

Monokuma nods. "Yeoup! An announcement regarding a... certain individual sitting at this table, actually." The group of students look around at each other curiously, all seemingly out of the know. Monokuma snickers behind his paws.

"Puhuhuhu — You might find it hard to believe, but at least one of your precious classmates... is actually a  **traitor**  who willingly snuck into this killing game without me even knowing!"

Kaito visibly pales. "W-What did you say!?"

Himiko sighs in defeat as Tenko once again leaps out of her chair, knocking it to the ground. "Tenko was right about it last time, and she's sure she'll be right again! Which one of you degenerates is it!?"

"Um!" Angie raises her hand. "We already knew that though! It's the mastermind Shuichi tried to kill, isn't it?"

"I do not believe that was ever properly confirmed, was it?" Kirumi contributes.

Angie lowers her hand and shrugs. "Angie dunno about that, but that's just what Atua is telling Angie!"

"No one cares about you or your stupid fucking god you fuckin' slutty-ass prostitute!" Miu snaps at the artist.

"Takes one to know one." Kokichi sneers from beside the inventor, smirking as she once again, curls up into a sniffling ball on her seat. Kiibo awkwardly pats her on the back.

"SILENCE, THE LOT OF YOU, AND LISTEN TO YOUR HEADMASTER!" The monochrome ursine bellows, as the dining hall once again falls into silence. "I am neither going to confirm nor deny Shuichi's theory of it being a mastermind dwelling amongst the fourteen of you, however," He raises his white paw, a devilish smirk spreading across his two-toned face. "In regards to the traitor, whether it's two people or one person, or all fourteen of you, that's for you kids to figure out yourselves, after all, it'd be a shame to reveal everything before the second Chapter is even over, right?!"

Gonta blinks. "Second... Chapter?"

"So then... the mastermind and the traitor aren't one and the same? Or... they are?" Tsumugi asks, perplexed.

"If there  _is_  a mastermind here," Maki corrects her.

Monokuma grins his malice-filled grin. "Puhuhuhuhu. Who can say?"

"PAPA KUMA! WE HAVE RETURNED WITH THE GIFTS!" Monokid knee-slides back through the door, followed by a battered Monodam, clutching various sorts of items. The other three cubs join their brothers as they present the gifts to the students, handing a hexagonal crank to Tenko, an ocarina to Kiyo, a triangular piece of card to Himiko, and to Gonta, a red glass ball, explaining their uses as Monokuma watches on, keeping his red eye on at least one particular student from afar. "Happy Killing School Semester! So Long, Bear Well!" And just like that, the five cubs were gone.

Monokuma jumps back off the table and saunters towards the rear entrance of the dining hall, glancing behind him before he leaves. "But of course, if you guys wanna trust in your ungodly powers of  _friendship_  too, that's fine by us." His red eye lights up. "It makes it all the more enjoyable when that inevitable someone goes and ruins it for their own personal gain... Okay then, have fun now!" And off he pops, leaving the fourteen students completely overwhelmed with new information.

A traitor within the group, a possible mastermind, new items to unlock new areas, it was all just so...

"Exciting!" Kokichi's eyes glisten with excitement. "I can't believe such a  _boring_  night led to such an  _exciting_ morning!"

"There's nothing exciting about it!" Kaito shouts at the supreme leader, banging his fist on the table as he speaks, before turning serious again. "But, seriously... one of us is here willingly...?"

"They've got guts, that's for sure, willingly signing up for a game about killin'," Ryoma comments.

"So, so, so, any guesses, any guesses?" Angie clasps her hands together in prayer, before pointing off to her left. "Atua says thaaaaaaaaat... Himiko is the traitor! Owch!"

The magician in question chokes on her tea at the accusation, as Tenko smacks Angie over the head. "How dare you accuse Himiko of doing such a thing! Himiko would NEVER do something like that! She's too cute and innocent to have such a menacing role!"

"Tch, I dunno about a traitor," Miu scoffs loudly. "But I'm pretty fuckin' sure the mastermind is Tsumugi!"

"W-what!?" The blue-haired girl pales. "Why am I suddenly being accused of being the mastermind?"

Miu snorts. "It's pretty fuckin' obvious when you think about it." She dramatically gestures to the goggles resting on her head. "All villains wear glasses! Which makes you, four-eyes, automatically suspicious!"

Kiibo comes to the cosplayer's rescue. "Please wait, Miu, your logic does not make any sense whatsoever!"

Kokichi agrees with the robot. "If that was the case, wouldn't Gonta be as equally suspicious?"

"WHAT?" Gonta jumps up almost immediately, nearly sending Kaito flying off his own chair. "Gonta can assure you that he NOT mastermind! Gentlemen NEVER make killing games! Torture Gonta if you don't believe!"

"Everyone! Please settle down." Kirumi claps her gloved hands together in an attempt to restore the harmony, moving to stand at the head of the room. "Let us not make hasty accusations against ourselves — as I fear that this is exactly what Monokuma wants us to do."

"Kirumi's right!" Kaito runs to her aid. "Yeah! We all gotta believe in each other! And I know for a fact that Himiko, Tsumugi, and Gonta for that matter aren't suspicious people at all! Why?" He presses his fists together. "Because I choose to believe in them! And you guys should too!" He additionally chooses to ignore Kokichi's snickering and Maki's eye-rolling and continues, gesturing to the various items the group got. "So, we just gotta work together to find these new places, and we'll meet either back here or in the gym to discuss our findings. Oh and, Kirumi?"

The maid directs her attention over at the astronaut in training. "Mind if we take a tray to Kaede later? I feel as though she's still gonna be a little stressed after... y'know..."

Kirumi smiles. "It is funny you mention that, as I have an extra tray with a breakfast prepared for her by the knife holster that I was going to deliver to her later."

Kaito grins. "Awesome stuff! Anyone wanna come with me?"

"Tenko thinks it'd be better if a girl visits her." Tenko sneers. "After all, it's  _because_ of degenerates like you that she's even feeling this way to begin with!"

Kaito, once again grumbling in defeat, sits back down and shovels food into his mouth in clear frustration.

"I can go with you if you'd like Tenko?" Tsumugi offers. "I plainly don't think I'm cut out for investigating yet anyway... not after yesterday..." She shudders.

Tenko nods enthusiastically. "Alright, Tsumugi! We'll go visit her after this!"

Kaito, seemingly already recovered from his sulk, continues once more, grinning at the two girls' exchange. "That's the spirit! So, we're gonna finish up here, head to the library to see what the situation is there, then we're gonna split into various teams and search this school from top-to-bottom! No slacking until every new area has been uncovered! You hear me?!"

Various students pump their fists at Kaito's mini-speech, as others get straight back to devouring Kirumi's dishes, a strange sense of unity being unearthed from what was once a thick layer of uncertainty.

* * *

"... And I think that's about it." Tsumugi finishes, as Kaede straightens her orange necktie in the mirror. Kaede narrows her eyes at her own reflection.

 _A traitor... huh..._   She closes her eyes. She doesn't want to think about the prospect of not just one, but  _two_  people in the group working against them.

She opens her eyes again and sighs. "You really didn't have to stay with me, you guys..." She mumbles, clearly embarrassed at her absence from this morning's meeting. "And I'll have to find Kirumi later and thank her for such a delicious meal."

"Oh, Tenko still has this, by the way." Tenko holds up the hexagonal crank.

"Hmmm," Kaede takes the object from the sportswoman, staring at it intently and moving it around in her grasp.  my guess is that it would be used to turn something? Maybe?" Kaede wonders out loud. "Or possibly shatter some sort of glass?"

"Well if that's the case, just leave it to Tenko!" Tenko pumps her free fist. "Tenko likes to consider herself to be pretty strong!" She states proudly.

Kaede smiles. "That's reassuring, Tenko! Thank you!" She beams at the Aikido master, who in turn blushes at the sudden praise.

"Well, Kaede," Tsumugi begins, gaining the attention of the pair once more. "The others are probably all out in the new areas. We should get going too!" She exclaims, one hand on her hip.

Kaede smiles at the cosplayer, and is about to head towards the door, but is stopped when she feels Tenko press something sharp into her side. She glances down and her eyes widen.

The black cap Shuichi had given her last night...

Tenko averts her eyes. "Tenko didn't really know him, and he  _did_  murder someone... but he..." She gazes down at the floor. "He didn't seem like a typical degenerate male when he was around you... and maybe it would make you feel a bit better about everything... Tenko thinks you should wear it... if you want..."

Kaede slowly takes the hat, turning back to the mirror and carefully places it on top of her head over her musical hair clips. She feels a sudden wave of warmth wash over her system, as though someone were right there next to her holding her hand, or embracing her from behind.

It's... somewhat comforting, despite the implications of her wearing the article.

Kaede takes a deep breath and spins around, holding the crank out as though it were some sort of sword. "Alright then girls! Let's move out!"

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's pretty safe to say, from here on out, as you probably guessed, this will be somewhat of a rewrite of the V3 events, so different deaths, culprits, twists, and such... Unless Kaede ends the killing game of course, then obviously those won't apply here ;3c
> 
> And while some things (ie. the 'traitor' situation) might seem a little out of place at first, I can assure you that by the end of this story, everything will make sense, and still be pretty canon-compliant and follow original v3 story! At least, I hope so anyway...
> 
> In the meantime, let's add a spicy preview for each chapter!!!
> 
>  **Chapter 3:** Kaede  & Co. go exploring!!!11


	3. Chapter II: Daily Life 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **II - Overture of Heaven and Hell: Daily Life Part 2**

"G-Gonta so sorry, everyone! He broke wall! Gonta will immediately fix it!" The entomologist bends down and starts to clumsily grab at broken fragments of the now shattered wall.

"Ah, Gonta, I think that was the idea..." Kiibo says, though it'd be a lie to say that he was expecting the entire _wall_ to disintegrate in front of them.

"It feels as though no one has set foot in this area for quite some time." Kirumi notes, placing a gloved palm against the wall.

"Really?" Kaito raises an eyebrow. "How can you tell?"

"This stagnant smell," Kirumi gestures to the freshly opened-up hallway with  her free hand, "is one that I tend to get a lot of when I am cleaning abandoned households for new tenants. It's most likely due to the must and dust that builds up due to the owner's absence."

Kaito stares at her, bewildered. "Being able to tell all that from just a whiff?" He shifts his body, leaning right up against the adjacent wall of the freshly opened hallway. "You really are something else, huh?"

Kirumi chuckles. "It is my job to serve others — my knowledge is merely due to experience, let me assure you." Before Kaito can even begin to formulate a reply to the well-informed woman, a streak of red shoots past the pair.

Kaito instinctively jumps at the sudden gust of wind. "Oh, Christ, the heck was that thing?!"

"Heyyy! Maki! Running ahead is dangerous! Please wait for Gonta to check for dangers first!" The bulky entomologist hurries past Kaito and Kirumi, pursuing what had apparently been Maki, the two leading the way into the depths of the freshly opened school area.

Kaito scratches the back of his head with a grunt, frustration seeping into his features. "That girl... sheesh, what's up with her? She doesn't seem to want to associate with anything, or anyone for that matter!"

Kaito couldn't, for the life of him, get his head around the enigma that was Maki Harukawa. Ever since they'd been thrown into this hell of a school... there was just something... off about her. And he's determined to figure out what it was, even if he has to use brute force to do so! Hopefully... it wouldn't come to that though...

"Was that 'anything' a reference to me?! Kaito, I thought you were better than that!" Kiibo flares, dejectedly skulking around the corner, shutting himself into the closest room.

Kaito rubs his temples. "It was just a figure of speech, dude..."

Kirumi also prepares herself to leave. "Do not worry. I will keep an eye on him while we venture around this new area." She quickly curtsies to Ryoma and Kaito, and swiftly walks around the corner and ducks into the room Kiibo had entered moments before.

"That leaves us two to scour the rest of the place, I guess." Kaito looks down at the remaining tennis star, who flashes him a suave thumbs up. "You ready?"

The spaceman grins at him. "Hell yeah I am! Let's go!"

* * *

"Wheeeeeee!"

***SPLASH***

Having tossed her skirt and sunshine-yellow parka onto the back of the nearest deckchair, Angie dives into the deep body of water without a care in the world, much to the disgust of the screeching girl who'd been standing in the direct path of said body of water.

"AHHHHHHHH! Jesus, if I wanted to get wet I'd have no problem doing it myself, tiny-tits!" Angie's head emerges from the depths of the pool.

"Oh, Miu, what happened?" Angie innocently cocks her head to one side, silvery pigtails resting on the water's surface.. "Did you wanna come in too? Atua told me he doesn't mind."

"Why the FUCK would you think I'd wanna have a threesome with you and your kinky-ass god?! Tch! Oi, girly-boy, tell your fuck-buddy to tone it down a notch will ya? I'm already exhausted from this investamabating shit, and  _I'm_  sitting down!" The inventor attempts to squeeze the water out her skirt by the poolside as Kiyo stares up at the window above them, eyes filled with intrigue.

 _This,_  he concludes,  _must be the window that connects to the gym._  He glances over to the other side of the pool to the smaller window further up. He makes a mental note to find that window's room later on.

Angie doggie-paddles over to the pair and points at the notice on the wall behind them. "Hey hey! Atua wants to know what that sign says!" Kiyo turns to the notice on the wall, humming with intrigue as his eyes scan the writing. Miu hops over to him on one foot, still attempting to wring the water from her skirt.

"Once night-time is upon us, this pool is off-limits, it would seem." The anthropologist muses.

Miu scoffs. "Why the fuck would that even matter?" She steadies herself against the wall. "Some people get off at the idea of a late-night soaking, if you know what I'm saying! Kyahahaha!" She turns her head to gauge Kiyo's reaction, and feels an immediate chill run down her spine as his golden eyes bore into hers, clearly not as amused by her sense of humour as she was. "W-what? I was m-making a joke, is all..." She whimpers, hugging herself as she dejectedly turns away from the taller man.

"HEY! Don't glaze over my rules like they're not gonna be relevant later on, you godforsaken brats!" Monokuma growls from the nearby deckchair. Miu lets out a squeal, tripping over a second deckchair as she stumbles backwards, much to Korekiyo's internal amusement.

"Hiiii, Monokuma!" Angie waves at the bear enthusiastically, still bobbing around in the water. "Angie didn't know that you believe in god too!?"

The bear chuckles."I have no need to believe in a god, my dear, have you forgotten already?" He raises his paws to the ceiling dramatically. "I've said it before, and I'll say it again!  _I am the god of this new world!_ "

Monokuma glances expectantly back at the three students, who are now chattering amongst each other regarding the other areas of the pool. "HEY! Don't ignore your headmaster when he's gloating!" He snaps, swiftly jumping in between Miu and Kiyo, causing the former to, yet again, jump back in fright. He gestures to the pool rules with his paw. "The POOL is what's off limits— the surrounding area's just dandy!"

"And why is that?" Kiyo inquires, holding the brim of his hat. "Surely it would make more sense to just close off the entire area instead, no?"

"Yeah, leather-face is right for once!" Miu vouches. "Who the fuck comes to a pool and  _doesn't_  wanna get all slippery and wet?" A shudder runs down her spine at the sharp glare she feels digging into her back from the direction of said anthropologist.

Monokuma tilts his fuzzy head, bringing a small paw to his mouth. "I mean, yeah, but you remember where we are, don't you?"

Angie raised her hand. "Oh, Angie knows! This is Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles!"

Monokuma chuckles. "Imagine what fun it'd be for a murder to occur at a poolside... was it drowning? Something else? Who knows? But their body was found in the pool, so the mystery of whether they were killed there and then or somewhere else mystifies everything and everyone! Puhuhuhuhu!" The bear bounces out of the area without warning, signature laugh leaving a drab atmosphere on the area.

Miu snorts. "Like hell anyone would do something as dumb as murder some bitch in a fucking pool! The evidence would be all over 'em! Literally!"

"Not necessarily," Kiyo interjects. "If the culprit were to say, be as conniving as to commit a murder somewhere else, and then make it look as though the victim was killed in the pool, I feel as though it would be quite the mystery for all of us." He wraps his arms around himself. "Kehehehe, I wonder what terribly tragic trauma we will witness next in this obscure place?" He closes his eyes. "I await it with great anticipation..."

"Hey, fuck-face," Miu glares at the masked figure, disgust seeping into her features. "I dunno why the fuck you're getting off on that, but you better not get any fucking ideas! I have an entire world to save with my inventions, so don't you try anything on me, 'sall I'm gonna say about it!" She crosses her arms over her chest. "Take Atua's asswipe over there if you're gonna do anyone in, ya got that?!"

Angie merely blinks at her, smile not slipping off her face.

Kiyo eyes slide over to the inventor, the latter letting out a small squeak at the sudden attention him. "W-what? You gonna just stand there and ogle me now, you fuckin' perv?"

The anthropologist narrows his eyes at her. "Rest assured, Miu, you have nothing to worry about regarding me." He slowly makes his way around the pool area towards the entrance, muttering to himself under masked breath. "It would be a shame on my family name to send someone like you." And with that, he's gone. 

"T-the fuck is his p-problem!?" Miu whimpers, a chill running down her body.

Angie, who finally emerges from the water, glances over at the inventor, now dangerously close to the poolside. "Angie dunno... he's a little creepy sometimes, right? Atua says He agrees too."

"And  _I_  dunno how I feel hearing fuckin' someone like  _you_  call another person creepy." Miu sneers. 

Angie blinks. "Huh? Why's that Miu?" She tilts her body to one side. "Why's that" And to the other side. "Whyyyy?"

Miu closes her eyes and sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. "You're literally proving my fucking point, you fuckin' bobblehead!"

***SPLASH***

The inventor barely has time to open her eyes again before she's met with a crashing splash as she becomes submerged within the pool's depths.

"Atua just asked if he could swim with you Miu! You should feel honoured" Angie sing-songs, diving back in after the strawberry blonde, her bubbly signature giggle quite literally drowning out the inventor's thrashing and screeching.

* * *

Kiibo slowly pads around the room, the sensors in his hands taking in all of the new textures the room held.  _Soft, hard, smooth, glass_. He assumes it is another Ultimate Lab. _But whose?_  He looks to the... slightly unsettling dolls positioned on the chairs nearby.  _Maybe Korekiyo?_

 _No..._  his mind replies to his own thoughts, informing him that it was, in fact, Kirumi who belongs here.  _How utterly strange,_ he thinks to himself. It was as though his mind was forcing him to come to a different conclusion than his own... but why? And how? His questionable thought process is soon interrupted as the door clicks open, and Kirumi herself steps in.

She takes a moment to absorb her surroundings and places a gloved hand over her cheek in response. "This lab... it appears to be mine." How... strangely kind of Monokuma."

Kiibo smiles at the maid. "Ah, Kirumi, I see. So, this  _is_  your lab."

Kirumi walks around the room, slowly taking in every minute detail, an expression of understanding and admiration painted onto her elegant face, even finding a hidden section of large machines and what Kiibo recognises as cleaning utensils.  _What are all of these even for?_

"Now I no longer have to worry about doing a manual wash of everyone's uniforms." Kirumi pauses for a moment. "I wonder if Monokuma would allow me to transfer some of these products to the dining hall's kitchen? They would be much more practical down there."

Kiibo stares in absolute awe at his classmate, she is so reliable! He can hardly fathom how someone like Kirumi managed to end up being in the same class as himself, and other... interesting characters such as Miu and Kokichi. He listens in wonder as Kirumi lectures him about the 'Victorian England' that her lab is supposedly based off of. She really is an admirable human, Kiibo thinks to himself. Her knowledge and passion for her talent... it reminds him of his own Professor as he was raised in the laboratory. The robot silently hopes that the day would soon come when he could introduce Kirumi (and possibly Miu) to Professor Iidabashi and show him the amazing company he's been surrounded with since his arrival in the academy. 

"Kirumi..." Kiibo subconsciously twiddles his mechanical thumbs. "I am not quite sure if you are aware, but there is an industry in the outside world, for these 'robotic maids'. What are your thoughts on this industry?"

Kirumi blinks, slightly taken aback by the mechanical student's interest, before her gentle smile returns quickly, and she clasps her hands at her waist. "I am quite aware, Kiibo." She tilts her head. "Is there any particular reason you are inquiring about that to me?"

"A-ah," Kiibo raises his hands. "Not really..."

"I see." Kirumi hesitates. "Well, if I recall correctly, robots designed to aid in the home, unlike you, do not have built-in AIs. The aptly named 'Household Robots' are not just about cleaning, as it can also make and bring you coffee if you so shall desire."

"They can do that without an AI?"

"Indeed. It can recognize both voice and text commands so you can simply say something such as; “Mop the floor then bring me my coffee” and it shall obey the master's requests. As a matter of fact," Kirumi smiles, "Their robotics company hired myself and a couple of other maids to be observed by these robots so that they could visually store data and learn how to accomplish these chores from real people, to achieve the most realistic form of service, though if I may be quite honest," She furrows her brow. "I am rather conflicted on the matter overall." She smooths down her aprons, and briskly walks over to the other end of her lab. "My apologies for the sudden outburst — it is unlike me to talk so much."

Kiibo's mouth drops open.  _So, they used maids in order to make the robots more human-like... huh..._ Kiibo nods to himself, clenching his fists into metallic balls as he looks back up at the maid. _If that was the case... yes! That's it!!_

"Kirumi! I think..."

Kirumi tilts her head inquisitively at the robot. "What is it, Kiibo?"

"I think... I have a request I'd like to make of you!"

* * *

Gonta has already forgotten what he had originally been trying to do... But whatever it had been, it didn't matter anymore...

Because he'd found it...

He'd just...

_Found Paradise!_

Cages upon cages upon cages line the walls, glittering specimens hang from the ceilings like gemstones, there are books, supplies, and most importantly... bugs. Gonta can't stop the smile on his face from spreading.  _This is heaven!_

He sets himself down atop the grassy floor, a couple of books on his lap, ones that he noted, he had not read before, which was strange, because he had been sure he'd at least  _heard_  of all the entomology books in the world.  _But that's okay_ , he figures. When he gets stressed, at least he'll be able to come here to look at the fresh new material that these books have to offer him.

"But, it strange." He wonders out loud. "Why is such great room here for Gonta? Who make it?" Gonta would make sure to thank whoever did it later. And apparently, 'later' meant now.

***RISE AND SHINE, URSINE***

Gonta is snapped out of his monologue as the five multicoloured bears materialise in his room.

"Woooooow! So many bugs!" Monotaro gawks at the cages containing the eggs.

"Wow? More like YEOWWW!" Monokid shrieks, spinning around and smashing his guitar onto Monodam's head, the latter remaining completely silent all the while.

Gonta's eyes widen, and he briefly sees red. "NO, no no! Must be quiet around bugs! Baby bugs sleeping right now. Play music in Kaede room, not here!"

Monokid stares at the entomologist in shock, before dejectedly turning around to pick up the broken pieces of his instrument, mumbling under his breath as he did so.

"Wow, you scared Monokid into silence!" Monophanie exclaims, watching the sulking blue bear in awe.

Monosuke adjusts his glasses. "Anyways, we just wanted to pop by to ya tah say you're welcome!"

Gonta cocks his head to the side, not unlike a lost puppy. "Did Gonta thank Monokuma Cubs?"

Monosuke whips out a fan of money and proceeds to flick through it. "Yeahs! You was just thinkin' a' comin' to thank whoever set up this sweet, sweet pad for ya, weren't cha?" The yellow bear proudly taps on his chest. "Well, you're looking at your saviours right here, sonny!"

Gonta gasps. "B-but Monokuma Cubs are bad people! Why they make such amazing room for Gonta?"

"H-how rude!" Monophanie squeaks. "We are  _not_  bad people!"

"Yeah!" Monotaro chimes in. "If anything, we're bad  _bears_. Or are we robots? Robotic bears?"

Monosuke sighs. But before he can say anything else, he is lifted up off the ground and pressed into something hard. The other four kubs collectively gasp as Monosuke is embraced by a teary-eyed Gonta.

"Thank you for making such a great room for Gonta!" Gonta chokes out, removing his glasses to rub his eye with his sleeve.

"A-aaah uhm, I-I said already it's fine! Just put me down already!" Monosuke splutters from Gonta's chest.

Monotaro runs up to Gonta, eyes gleaming. "Ooh, ooh! Me next! Me next! I wanna go up too!" He squeals, as Gonta lowers his arm for the small red bear to scramble up on.

"Um..." Monophanie tilts her head. "I think we came here to do something and ended up getting distracted..."

"Ah! To thank you for Gonta's room, Gonta will teach you all about bugs!" The entomologist beams, placing the two bears back down on the ground.

Monotaro cheers.

Monophanie, on the other hand, is less than amused. "I... don't think there's a need for that... we're just bears after all—" 

"No, no, Gonta insist! It fine! Gonta love teaching about bugs!" He places a finger to his chin in thought. "Maybe Gonta and Gonta's friends should get along with Monokuma Cubs after all..."

"GETTING-ALONG?" The female ursine is about to protest again, when Monodam suddenly shouts from the back of the group. He waddles over to Gonta and Monotaro. "THIS-WILL-HELP-US-TO-GET-ALONG-YOU-SAY?"

Gonta nods enthusiastically, watching Monotaro gleefully dance around in front of him.

"H-hey!" Monosuke growls, still flustered from the earlier embrace. "Us bears don't need to learn about what we already—"

"WE-ARE-STAYING."

Monosuke stares at his brother. "Wha...?"

The robotic bear turns to his speechless siblings. "IF-THIS-WILL-HELP-US-ALL-TO-GET-ALONG-THEN-WE-ARE-STAYING." He then moves to look up at Gonta. "PLEASE-CONTINUE."

Gonta smiles brightly at the green bear. "Thank you, of course! Please listen well!"

* * *

"One, two, three! And PUSH!" Kaede shouts as she presses her weight against the large wooden door.

"Haaah, this is work cut out for a green-skinned, hulking and muscular humanoid, not a mere cosplayer like me!" Tsumugi splutters from beside the pianist, mirroring her actions. 

"Ah! It's turning, it's turning!" Tenko exclaims as she twists the crank around the conveniently placed bolt, the double doors slowly creaking as she squeezes her eyes shut in concentration. After a certain point, the doors suddenly swing wide open, and the cosplayer and pianist tumble onto each other in a heap on the ground.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch... that's going to leave a mark," The pianist complains, rubbing the top of her capped head. She glances over and tries her best to stifle her giggle as she watches Tsumugi blindly fumble around on the floor for her glasses.

"But... why is it so dark in here?" Tenko wonders aloud, descending the spiral staircase that led to two huge buildings, as Kaede gazes up into the... night sky?

"You're right! She is turns her head back around to the door from which they'd entered. Still sunny. "That's so weird..."

"Well, what about this school  _isn't_  weird?" Tsumugi mumbles as she slides her glasses back up the bridge of her nose, following the martial artist down the staircase. The three girls take in the sight before them as they reach the bottom of the staircase.

"It's like something out of an American movie..." Tsumugi breathes, to which Kaede silently agrees.

"I... guess we should split up, we'll cover more ground that way, since we're already behind everyone else." the musician suggests.

Tsumugi makes a noise of agreement. "Okay! Mind if I check out the casino then? I've always wanted to pretend to be that one red eyed, black haired gambler from that one video game!" She places a hand on her cheek, sighing. "I've tried to cosplay her in the past, but her Gothic-Lolita attire is plainly just too intricate to get perfect for a cosplayer like me..."

Kaede has no response whatsoever to that but nods and smiles regardless. "Of course! And I'll go and examine..." Her eyes trail off to the building on the right. "Uh... whatever that's supposed to be, I guess. Tenko?" She turns to the Aikido Master expectantly, who's looking at the building on the right with a concerned expression.

Tenko looks at the musician, green eyes filling with determination. "Alright, let's go examine it!"

_A few minutes later..._

_"..."_

"It's so _typical_ of Monokuma to create a hotel for boys to fulfill their perverted, nasty desires with the poor girls trapped here! Do you hear Tenko, Kaede? We must protect the girls from getting kidnapped in here at all costs! Especially Himiko!" Tenko jogs on the spot in an attempt at relieving her pent-up frustration.

Kaede lets out a breathy nervous chuckle. "I-I don't think anyone is going to kidnap people to bring them here, Tenko..."

Regardless, Kaede feels her face heat up at the hotel's implication, reaching out to grasp the door's handles, attempting to force open the door, only half listening as Tenko makes the conscious decision to announce that the mastermind  _must_  be a man due to the existence of this very building.

"Oh? It won't open..." Kaede pulls harder, but to no avail.

"Uhm, Kaede, Tenko thinks we need some sort of key to unlock it..."

"Oh, really?" Kaede steps back to observe the sign Tenko had spotted. The two girls exchange a somewhat relieved look.

"I guess we have an excuse for not having to go in here then..." Kaede titters.

"Y-yeah..." Tenko wrings her hands, eyes glazing over.

Kaede watches the brown-haired girl appearing to have lost herself in thought. "Tenko...?"

Life flashes back into the taller girl's eyes, as she looks to Kaede, eyes flickering briefly over to the Casino where Tsumugi was currently investigating. "Oh, sorry! Tenko was just thinking..." The frill-adorned girl placed a thoughtful hand on her chin, then turned to the pianist, determination sparking in her soft green eyes. "Kaede, turn around for a second."

Kaede blinks. "Uh, sure...?"

The pianist gingerly moves to face the locked door once again and watches the world swirl around her as the next thing she knows, she's lying flat on her back in the grass, locked in a tight hold, with Tenko hovering over her.

"T-Tenko!?" The Aikido expert smiles softly at the musician, gently releasing her and helping her to her feet.

"It's been bothering Tenko for a while." She begins, dusting the grass off of Kaede's vest as she spoke. "You're feeling responsible for what happened to Shuichi, aren't you?" Kaede is left speechless.   _Does she know...?_

"T-Tenko, h-how did you...?"

"Neo-Aikido isn't a form of violence, Kaede. It can also be used as a way to determine a person's emotions..." Tenko continues, hand on her heart, gazing up at the Casino's night sky. "For a while, Tenko has been able to sense a guilty aura coming from you, and it's been bothering her, so she wanted to confirm her suspicions."

Kaede can do nothing but gape at the taller girl, but before she could muster up any form of a reply, Tenko carries on. "I don't agree with what Shuichi did, killing someone is absolutely something that should never happen. And although he's a degenerate, Tenko also doesn't think Rantaro was doing anything particularly suspicious either, it was just a case at being in the wrong place at the wrong time... Tenko thinks, and that's absolutely not your fault! If anything, it's those two degenerates at fault for keeping such secrets from you, and all of us for that matter! If Shuichi had approached you with his idea to take out the mastermind,"

She gestures to the black cap on Kaede's head, "or even if Rantaro had come to you both with his discovery..." She averts her eyes to the shimmering lake surrounding them. "Maybe none of this would have happened... but then again, maybe we'd all be dead by now... if no one tried to do something... So Tenko thinks it's best that we honour what they tried to do, and live on for Rantaro's sake, so that we can all meet Shuichi again when it's all over."

Kaede rubs her eyes with the back of her hand, as Tenko starts to panic. "O-Oh no, Kaede, Tenko didn't mean to make you cry, She's so sorry! She'll just—" 

"No, no, I'm not! I'm just..." She pauses, thinking over her words. "I'm just happy, that's all." The pianist cracks a small smile. "This whole afternoon I've been in mourning almost, but Shuichi isn't even dead, he's just waiting for us to join him outside..."

Tenko smiles. "Exactly! Tenko thinks he'd much prefer it if you were trying your best to get everyone out of here without worrying too much about him, you know?"

Kaede pulls the brim of Shuichi's hat down over her eyes.

~~_If only you knew the truth..._ ~~

"Thank you... Tenko. I still feel terrible for what happened... and I still can't help but blame myself... but for the sake of everyone else here..." Kaede pumps her fists. "I'll try my best to stay positive from now on, okay?"

Tenko claps her hands together in approval at the musician's decision, as the two head towards the Casino, but abruptly stops in her tracks at the bulding's lobby, a mixture of shock and horror creeping its way onto her face.

"Tenko, what's wrong?"

The Aikido master pales, bringing her hands to up her chest. "I just remembered..."

Kaede tilts her head in confusion. "Hmm? Remembered what?"

Tenko grips Kaede's shoulders in a sudden panic. "I just realised... I left Himiko alone at the dining hall this morning!"  _Oh...that's all?_

Kaede attempts to calm the girl down. "O-oh, um..." Kaede struggles to find the words.  _Ah, yes!_

"I'm sure she's with one of the  _responsible_  women, Tenko! Yup! Definitely! In fact, I'd go as far as to say that she's currently exploring the place with Kirumi right as we speak!" The pianist declares, holding an index finger up in assertiveness.

Tenko hums in thought. "You're... right. There's no way Himiko would agree to pair up with a degenerate male, right?" Kaede nods. "Of course! You'd know her best after all, Tenko!"

The martial artist's face heats up. "Y-yeah, that's right, isn't it...?" There's a moment of silence.

Kaede gives the martial artist a comforting smile. "Tenko... you wanna go check up on her, don't you?"

Tenko wrings her hands, clearly feeling slightly guilty. "A-are you sure you'll be okay? Tenko doesn't want to just leave you here though..."

"It's fine, Tenko." Kaede gestures to the Casino's basement. "Tsumugi's here, remember? I'll see you later for sure, alright?" The musician waves Tenko away, as the latter mouths a 'thank you', before swiftly turning on her heel and setting off rushing to the redheaded damsel's rescue.

Kaede takes a moment to reflect on her current position, as she watches Tenko bolt off towards the exit. The position she's in  _because_  of Shuichi's lie. Had the class trial gone ahead last night, she might not even be  _alive_  right now, had it all gone pear-shaped.  _But then again,_  she reflects,  _Rantaro could have also been here, exploring with us, had I not thrown that..._

"Grrgh! No! Not gonna think about that right now!" Kaede smacks her cheeks and shakes her head.

She wasn't going to focus that right now, just the future. And the future, to her, meant getting out of this school with everyone else,  _alive._  That was Shuichi's final wish to her, after all. On top of that, she'd definitely make it up to Rantaro as well, it was the  _least_  she could do for him, end the killing game he seemed to so desperately despise.

She tenderly touches the brim of Shuichi's cap, Rantaro's artwork still adorning her fingernails and makes her way down to the Casino's basement.

* * *

"Hey, Himiko, look at this cauldron! You could totally boil someone alive in here!"

"Don't touch it, it's collecting mana."

"Hey, Himiko, check out these water tanks! You could totally drown someone in these!"

"They're sacred 'Underwater Escape' magical items."

"Hey, Himiko, check out this saw, you could totally saw someone in half with it! And this guillotine! You could totally slice someone's head clean off with it! And this box of deadly looking swords, you could totally stab—"

"Shut up. I get it."

The magician sighs, pressing her fingers to her temples. If she thought she was tired  _before_  with Tenko constantly on her case, well then  _now_  she was exhausted.

Kokichi slumps down melodramatically in the soft red chair provided in her lab. "Maaaan, you're boring, Himiko. Why aren't you excited about all these  _muurrrrder_  weapons being available to you so easily!" He pouts, childishly banging his fists on the arms of the chair and groaning. "And here I am, still labless. Monokuma should know to open  _mine_  first! It's obviously the most important one of them all! You agree, right?!"

"Nnnnnnn..."

The kid-leader suddenly perks up, clapping his hands together in sudden enthusiasm. "Oh! Maybe, maybe, maaaaaybe! Maybe, mine is being saved until last! Because I  _am_  the Ultimate Supreme Leader after all! That's gotta be it!"

"Maybe..." Himiko echoes softly, peering into the cage of fluttering white doves with a vacant expression.

Kokichi scowls at the magician and opens his mouth to protest at her lack of... well... everything, when the short girl finally speaks up.

"Why would you even need a lab so soon anyway? It's not like you'd even do anything in there..." the magic girl drones.

Kokichi dramatically places a hand on his heart, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. "Excuuuuse you! I have PLENTY of evil schemes just waiting to be planned out! I can't believe such an ugly magician would doubt someone as important as me!" Kokichi crosses his arms across his chest and brusquely turned away from Himiko, closing his eyes.

~~_The first part technically wasn't a lie..._ ~~

Himiko, choosing to ignore Kokichi's antics, slowly stands back up, lost in thought for a brief moment. "The Ultimate Supreme Leader Lab... it's probably that one..." she mumbles under her breath.

Kokichi raises an eyebrow, pausing his theatrics momentarily. "Hmmm?"

"There's... like... a door over near the gym..." She points at Kokichi's checkered scarf. "It has that pattern on it... so maybe..." She trails off as she wonders why she's even attempting to help out the same person who calls her ugly on a daily basis -

"HIMIKO!"

"...N-nyeh!?" The mage is suddenly tugged into an embrace and shaken back and forth by the slightly taller boy, who appears to have started tearing up... again. Maybe it's for the best that Tenko isn't here, or there might be another body discovery announcement playing out soon...

"You're  _sooooo_ smart! I'd never even have  _thought_  to connect those dots, and now, my eyes have been opened to the truth, and it's all thanks to you and your  _maaaagic!_ " A wide grin floods the Supreme Leader's face like liquid as he skips behind the magician and hurriedly began to push her out of her lab.

"W-wait, what are you doing!?"

Kokichi pops his head out from behind her shoulder. "Whaaat? We're going to go investigate it together of course!" He smirks at the smaller girl. "I don't think it'd be very wise of me to let you stay here... alone... with all of these potential weapons..."

His face darkens as he lowers his voice to a gravelly whisper, "I don't wanna become the next Rantaro, y'know?"

The mage wrings herself out of the Leader's hold with a frustrated squeak and stumbles towards the door. "F-fine. You win. But just for a minute." Himiko puffs out her cheeks in anguished defeat.

Kokichi beams at the redhead. "Okaaaay! Let's go!" The black-haired boy dashes out of the lab, arms out from his sides, mimicking an aeroplane.

Himiko can do nothing but sigh and follow the prankster.  _What a pain..._

***click click click***

"Aww man, it's locked." Kokichi sticks out his bottom lip and whines.

"I can sense strong barrier magic coming from this door," Himiko comments, pressing her palm against the tiled door.

Kokichi glares at the door in deep contemplation, before bending down and peering into its keyhole with one eye, letting out a low hum of satisfaction as he did so. "Ohhh, it's cylindrical." Kokichi clicks his tongue, grinning at Himiko as he reaches inside his shirt and retrieved a... set of needles? Himiko stares at the contraption in confusion as Kokichi flicks through the various pins.

Kokichi notices her intrigue and dangles the needles in front of her nose. "No Supreme Leader is a true Supreme Leader without the fine art of lockpicking!" Chirps the dictator in a mocking accent as he prods the soft digit on his index finger with one of the needles.

Himiko observes the action with great interest. "Lockpicking..."

Kokichi cocks his head at the mage. "You don't know how to lockpick?" He feigns shock, pointing the needles in the magician's direction dramatically. "And you call yourself a  _mage_?"

"N-nyeh?!"

Kokichi's expression then drops to one of complete seriousness as he turns to the checkered door's lock and begins prodding around inside it with his lockpicking tools.

"But seriously," he says as he works, the magician curiously observing from just behind him. "I figured it'd be a necessity for magicians to know lockpicking, though, in case a trick goes wrong or something, no? I coulda sworn Houdini used them at some point..." he murmurs, cracking a smirk at his efforts as he succeeds in unlocking part of the lock with a satisfying click.

"I'm not a magician...I'm a mage so I use magic, not tricks, first of all. And secondly, my master was good at the lockpicking spell for his handcuffs, he tried to teach me once but..."

"But...?" Kokichi briefly looks over his shoulder, only to see the magician tugging the brim of her hat over her face.  _Oh...?_

***clack***

"Aha! There we go!" Kokichi's grins as he withdrew his pins from the lock and slides them back into his coat, a satisfied simper painting his face.

Himiko stares at the door, and its potential matching owner with a hint of anxiety. She isn't used to making her own decisions in this place... not without  _her_  around at least... "A-are you sure it's okay to go in?"

Kokichi scowls at the girl. "Of course, geez! I didn't put my blood, sweat, and tears into picking that lock for  _nothing!_ Don't tell me you're scared now?" He sighs and crosses his arms. "Not that I was expecting anything more from a pathetic magician who can't even pick her own locks, of course."

Himiko glares at him. "I'm a MAGE! And I'm not scared!" She growls as she shoves Kokichi out of the way and twists the knob herself, slowly opening the door, the leader peering in from over her shoulder. The two are greeted with...

"A spiral staircase?!" Himiko exclaims.

Kokichi's eyes light up. "This is it! This is definitely the staircase befitting of the Ultimate Supreme Leader's lab!" He exclaims, violet eyes sparkling. He pushes past the magici- mage and gazes up at the winding staircase in awe. His eyes narrow when he spies something glistening at the top of the stairs, seemingly falling from above. Something round, and small, and black and white and –

"GYYYAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Kokichi proceeds to be smacked square in the face by a screaming Monokuma, tumbling back out of the room with a bewildered Himiko in tow, the door automatically locking itself as soon as it slams shut. Kokichi frantically pulls at the bear, still scrabbling at his face, while Himiko sits on the floor in a pure state of shock.

Monokuma eventually jumps off of the Supreme Leader's face and stands at the foot of the forbidden door, red eye glowering like a ruby in a sea of coal.

"Aww man, why'd you have to ruin our fun?" Kokichi whinges at Monokuma, rubbing at his now-cut face with his scarf.

" _Our_  fun?  _You're_ the one who wanted to go in!" Himiko interjects.

"Yeah, but  _you're_ the one who gave me the idea in the first place! So it's all  _your_ fault!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is  _not_!"

"Is  _too_!"

"SILENCE!" Monokuma screeches over the bickering children, who turned gratingly to the ursine headmaster. "I can't believe I'm having to say this," Monokuma growls through clenched teeth, voice trembling with anger. "But you leave me no choice but to send the pair of midgets to visit my limited time 'Mr. Monokuma's Detention' to reflect on your actions for attempting to break into an area not permitted to be opened yet!"

Himiko and Kokichi exchange a glance that speaks volumes.  _This was going to be one very long, painful day._

* * *

Kaito and Ryoma both stare at the door adorned with tennis rackets. They both know what it is, and also who it is meant for, but neither want to say a word. Kaito finds it within him to break the silence.

"So, uh, I guess we should look around in here?"

"Nah, you can go, I'll go find Harukawa and Gokuhara, make sure they got around the place okay." The tennis star moves to walk away but is stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Okay, dude, listen, I can't even begin to image what life must have been like for you." Kaito begins, "But running away isn't going to make it go away. It won't make you feel any better about yourself — in fact, it's just going to make you feel even worse! I think the best course of action is to just face this fear of yours head-on! Even if it seems frightening at first, I think..." He softens his expression slightly, tracing the racket pattern on the door as he spoke. "I think it'd be at least a start, y'know? Everyone here wants to see you play tennis, and it's a waste if there's an entire laboratory dedicated to you just sittin' here unused, y'know?"

Ryoma leans back against the wall near the door, casting his eyes off to the staircase nearby. "I threw my title away the moment I decided to use it for killing, Momota. There's no way someone like me can even dream of walking back to the court. Heh, not like I'd even want to anymore—"

"Tch, who cares about that, dude?" Kaito frustratingly shouts, and grips Ryoma by the shoulders, kneeling down to his level. "When I was younger, I was in my middle-school's tennis club, y'know?" Ryoma glances at Kaito's face from underneath his beanie's shadow, a subtle intrigue crawling onto his face.

"Back in the day, you were my idol, our  _hero_! Do you know what it feels like to be standing here with your childhood hero, and he won't even look you in the eyes because he's too scared to walk into a  _room?!_  Because I can tell you, it's pretty damn humiliating." Kaito stands up again, pinching the bridge of his nose, letting out a sigh. "Look, I'm sorry for gettin' all rowdy at this time of day, but I know that there's no way you killed those guys because you're some bloodthirsty assassin who just wanted to slaughter a bunch."

He punches his palm with his fist. "I dunno the details, but I believe that there was a legitimate and justifiable reason for killing those guys! And you know what? The past can't be changed. I don't condone killing obviously, but I believe that all killers are killers for some reason or another." Kaito leans against the opposite wall as he continues. "Take Shuichi, for instance. He killed Rantaro because he set up a plan to capture the mastermind. The mastermind is the evil bastard who put us in here. So by that logic, it's his or her fault that Shuichi murdered! You even said somethin' like that the night he left, didn't you!? So you understand what I'm tryna say!"

Ryoma finally looks up at the astronaut, a small "Hrmph" escaping his lips as he walks back towards his lab's door. "Guess it wouldn't hurt to at least look at the stuff..." He mumbles to the floor as he pushes the door open and gingerly heads inside. Kaito grins at Ryoma's back, and is about to follow him into the room when he spots out of the corner of his eye the swiftly disappearing pair of long pigtails turn the corner further down the hall.

"Hey, wait up!"

Maki turns around only to see Kaito, the Ultimate Idiot running over to her. "What do you want?" She nonchalantly asks him as he stops to catch his breath upon reaching her.

He looks up at her from his knees and grins. "Nothin' really. Just..." He scratches that back of his head as he straightens himself up. "You've been alone all morning, and I figured you could do with some company!" He flashes her a grin.

Maki sighs. "I don't  _need_  anything, thank you very much." She begins to walk away, hearing the footsteps not fade behind her.

"But you're lonely, right?"

The babysitter turns around again, not stopping. "Excuse me?"

Kaito points at the dark-haired girl. "You heard me 'nd Ryoma talking, didn't you? And you wanted to join in, I'm right, aren't I?"

The girl scowls. "No... I was in my lab and couldn't concentrate because a certain idiot was talking so loudly."

Kaito frowns. "I'm NOT an idiot, firstly, so you can stop calling me that right now, and we weren't talking  _that_  loudly, were we?"

"You'd be surprised." Maki flicks her head back around, pigtails flying as she does so.

"That's not the answer I was looking for... Oh hey!"

Maki stops in front of a red and golden door, her hand ghosting the golden knob.

Kaito gapes up at the royal-esque design. "So, this is your lab I'm guessing, huh?"

Maki replies with a small, indifferent nod. There's an awkward moment of silence as the two stare expectantly at one another.

"So uh, you gonna open it?"

"When you leave, yes."

"Wait, why?! I wanna see!"

"No. Go away."

"Oh, come on,  _please_?"

"You're acting like a child right now. I'm  _not_  letting you in."

"But it's the Ultimate Child Caregiver's lab! So if you say I'm acting like a child, then—"

"Shut up."

"Geez..." Kaito sighs in defeat, cradling the back of his neck. "Is there like, a reason you're being so withdrawn from everyone, today especially?"

Maki rolls her eyes. "It's my research room, I will do whatever I like with it, and let whoever I want into it, so don't even try and enter because I promise you, if you even so much as think about trying..." her gaze on Kaito suddenly darkens, crimson eyes practically glowing, sending shivers down the astronaut's spine. "I won't be holding myself responsible for anything I do to you, or anyone else who dares try entering, for that matter."

Kaito goes silent for a few moments. And then he begins to laugh. "Ahahahahaha! O-oh my god!"

Maki blinks. "Why are you laughing?" She snaps.

Kaito presses his hand against the wall to support himself, wiping a tear from his eye. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm just thinking..." he locks eyes with the Child Caregiver, flashing her with one of his winning smiles. "You must really put the fear of God into those children of yours!"

Maki is taken aback for a moment, before pouting, fiddling with one ponytail. "I wouldn't be the Ultimate Child Caregiver if I wasn't good at my job." Maki mumbles under her breath, face slowly heating up from embarrassment.

Unfortunately, this does not go unnoticed by the spaceman. "O-oh, are you blushing? Well, I mean I don't blame you, I'm Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars after all! Of course you're blushing! Hahahahah—"

*** SLAM ***

A steely cold breeze runs over Kaito as Maki slams the door in front of him.

"Guess I deserved that, huh?" He mutters to no one in particular, readjusting his jacket over his shoulders.  _But before he leaves..._  

He cups his hands around his mouth and shouts to the red door. "I dunno what you're hiding, but I'll just wait until you trust me enough to share it with me, alright? I'll be waiting!" He pauses. "Well, I won't be waiting  _here_  but I'll be somewhere! So come find me when the time comes, alright? I'll be counting on you!" And with those final words, he strolls away, fairly content with his efforts for the day. That just left Kaede now, but he'd catch her later.

Unbeknownst to him, slumped right at the other side of the door he'd just been hollering at, a red-clad figure's stony visage is broken for just a brief millisecond at his  _idiotic_  words.

"Ah, Kaito!" The astronaut's attention is drawn to the bottom of the stairs to see the Ultimate Robot approaching him, a strange looking contraption in his mechanical hand. "Is there anyone else up there?"

Kaito nods. "Yeah, Ryoma and Maki are in their labs up here."

The robot brings a hand to his chin. "I see. So their labs opened up as well." He holds up the object in his hands for Kaito to see clearly.

"Where'd you get the flashlight...?"

"Myself and Kirumi found it just over there." He points down to a now-empty treasure chest near the lab that Kaito had purposely avoided acknowledging on his way up with Ryoma earlier. "We are gathering everyone in the gym to hear about their findings, and also to examine this item in more detail." The robot articulates, clearly taking pride in the job Kirumi had assigned him with.

Kaito hums in response.

"So if you see anyone on your way there, please do inform them of our plans!" Kiibo places his hands on his hips.

Kaito can't help but chuckle at the robot's efforts, giving him a mock salute. "You got it pal! I'll see you down there!" Kiibo salutes back to the astronaut, before hurrying past him to the third floor to retrieve the other two students.

Grinning to himself, Kaito continues on his way to the gym, mulling on his discoveries of the morning... hmmm... discoveries?

"Hey — wait a sec! Why haven't I actually  _been_  in any new labs yet!?"

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: The Ouma lockpicking scene was the veeeery first scene I thought up in this entire story! ^_^ It was very refreshing to finally be able to write it, I must say! It is also lowkey based off my own theory that I had throughout the entire game that that door would eventually open up to Ouma's lab... Needless to say I was bummed lol.
> 
> I was going to wait until the 26th to post this chapter but uh... it was done and proofread so I figured it was good to go!  
> I am still trying to perfect the characters before getting into the meat of the story, but we're almost out of the calm now! (much to Kaede's future dismay, may I add :3 )
> 
>  **Chapter 4:** Flashbacks, Pianos, Momota's Pep Talks™️ and a certain rainbow tablet is introduced ;)


	4. Chapter II: Daily Life 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **II - Overture of Heaven and Hell: Daily Life Part 3**

Kaede is unsure of what to make of the scene playing out in front of her. She stands, dumbfounded with Tsumugi on one side, Kiibo on the other, at the doors leading into the gym. On one side of the hall, a furious-looking Tenko holds a wailing Kokichi down firmly onto her lap as Kirumi dabs his face with a cotton swab, Himiko sitting a few feet away tinkering with what appeared to be a small silver padlock. Her eyes shift to the other end of the room, where Ryoma and Maki indifferently stand, observing the others from the side-lines, the disinterest clear as day on their faces. A snivelling Miu sits on the floor in the centre of the gym covered in towels, Gonta gingerly attempting to help the inventor dry herself off, as Angie dances around Kiyo, his masked nose in some sort of notepad in the background.

"Oh, there you are, Kaede!" Kaede is brought out of her thoughts as familiar, friendly, goatee-wielding astronaut makes his way over to the trio.

"Hey, Kaito." The pianist smiled at the ever-friendly spaceman, as she stops and leaves Tsumugi and Kiibo to deal with Miu and Gonta. Kaito rubs one of his arms as he turns his gaze to the rest of the group.

"It's been one hell of a morning, Kaede, I'll tell you that." He chuckles as though it's an inside joke to himself.

 _Even I could tell that much_ , she thinks to herself as Kaito proceeds to fill Kaede in on the other locations the groups had found, inclusive of a pool, that Angie had thrown Miu into, explaining the towels and scowls radiating from the middle of the gym, research laboratories belonging to Kirumi, Gonta, Ryoma, Maki, Himiko, and "possibly Kokichi, maybe, I dunno, I kinda hope not" though she feels her eyes glaze over with faux interest as the astronaut starts on a tangent about how his lab was being most definitely being saved for last.

Her gaze briefly flickers to Miu, now ranting to her new audience about a 'pissbaby from Atua's asshole." Sometimes Kaede wishes her hearing wasn't as sharp as it was...such is a musician's pain.

"Hmmm..." Kaito brings a hand to his goatee, mauve eyes scanning over the blonde. "You... kinda look kind of different today, Kaede. Did you change something?"

Kaede blinks at Kaito and is about to lift her hand to Shuichi's hat, when she's suddenly jumped into from straight on, stumbling back a few feet as the figure makes himself known.

"My  _beloved_  Kaede!" Kokichi exclaims, nuzzling his head into the musician's chest. "I missed you SO much this morning!" He pouts at the astronaut nearby. "Kaito was bullying me earlier, he wasn't as worried about you as  _I_ was at all!" Kokichi gazes up at Kaede, tears spilling from his violet eyes. "Y'know? I thought  _*hic*_  that maybe  _*hic*_  someone came and  _*hic*_  KILLED you, Kaede! I was SO worried!"

Kaede's body tenses at the word 'killed' being so casually thrown around, memories of the night before surfacing back into the forefront her mind.

"Will you stop, Kokichi?! You've been nothing but trouble today, and it's only one-thirty in the afternoon!" Kaito retorts as he attempts to pry the smaller boy off of Kaede. "Pickin' a fight with me this morning, gettin' Himiko in trouble earlier, and  _now_  you're at Kaede?" He lets out a strained sigh as he manages to pry the still-sobbing boy off of the musician. "Give it a rest, dude, seriously."

But Kokichi isn't listening to Kaito, instead, he's completely silent, eyes trailing up to Kaede's new fashion accessory. Kaede suppresses the urge to squirm under the Supreme Leader's scrutiny. Kokichi raises an eyebrow, complimented with the blankest of stares.

"... Why are you wearing that murderer's hat, Kaede?" His voice stonily cold, devoid of any emotion whatsoever.

Kaede's breath hitches in her throat. She'd expected at least one comment on the decision to wear the detective's hat, yet she hadn't been quite as prepared for it to be in front of her _entire class_. Kaito quietly hisses something into Kokichi's ear, but the latter silences him with a wave of his hand.

"It  _is_  a problem if Kaede is supporting what he did." Kokichi shoots back at the astronaut. He turns to address the other students, now slowly accumulating around the pianist. "So, Shuichi murders someone,  _literally_  gets away with it, and now we're all just going to be okay with his partner in  _literal_  crime wearing a piece of his clothing to remember him?" His visage cracks, a wry smile peeking through. "That's... an interesting way of dealing with loss, for sure!"

Tsumugi is the first one to speak up in Kaede's defence. "I don't see the issue with it, Kokichi... it's just a hat after all."

Followed by Gonta. "Yeah! Gonta think Kaede should wear hat too!"

And Angie. "Nyahahaha! Atua thinks it looks better on Kaede than it did on Shuichi anyway!"

Himiko lets out an uncharacteristically loud 'nyeh' from the across the room. "Hats are good for when you don't wanna talk to people."

"I must wholeheartedly agree with the others," Kirumi says with her trademark smile, as the other students also start speak up in Kaede's favour. Kokichi stares, bewildered at the students opposing him, Kaede too, both dumbfounded by their responses, and both for entirely different reasons.

"Don't worry, Kaede," Kaito places a comforting hand on the pianist's shoulder. "We're all here for you, and we're gonna all get out of here and meet Shuichi again, aren't we guys?"

"That's right!" Tsumugi excitedly exclaims. "I'm sure he's working hard outside to free us right now!" She clasps her hands together. "So, we have to do our best until then!"

"You guys... you just don't get it do you?" Kokichi speaks up, and his face contorts into something that makes Kaede insides flip.

"Stop antagonising her, Kokichi!" Kaito shouts at the smaller boy, jabbing a finger into the smaller boy's chest. "She didn't even know he was going to murder someone yesterday, you saw how surprised she was last night—"

"How do you know she wasn't in on it too?" Kaede freezes, as the group turn to the new voice.

Maki steps to the forefront of the group. "She's a performer. She knows how to put on a face for her audience. For all we know," she continues, eyes not leaving the blonde. "Kaede and Shuichi had planned to kill Rantaro from the start. And now Kaede is here, trying to clear his name for him, trying to justify is decision to take another life." The gym falls into a hushed silence, the words of the Child Caregiver darkening the already-tense atmosphere.

Kokichi blinks, taken aback from the unexpected aid, but quickly repaints the smirk on his face with ease... "Okay, someone  _does_ get it then." Maki doesn't bother acknowledging him.

"You..." Kaede takes a deep breath, heart hammering in her chest. "You don't understand anything, Maki, you weren't there when—"

"When he murdered Rantaro with you? Yeah, I figured that the second you ran to his defence last night." Kaede can feel that familiar hot anger bubbling at the pit of her stomach, nails digging into her palms as she restrains herself from snapping back.  _She had to be the bigger person here._

"Hey, we don't know that that's what happened for sure," Kaito begins to interject. "Why don't we just hear her out at least?"

"But we don't know that it  _isn't_  the case, either." The dark-haired girl glares over at the pianist, Kaede stiffening on impulse at crimson-red eyes piercing into her own.

Kaito sighs, agitated, and turns to address the group. "Look, guys Shuichi did something bad, in fact," He hesitates, "it was _terrible_ of him! But he and Kaede were  _friends_! Let her remember him for the good times they shared, is that too much to ask?"

"Haha, seriously?" Kokichi rolls his eyes. "They knew each other for what, four days at best? Come  _on_ , Kaito, they weren't married." He turns back to Kaede. "For all we know," the dictators eyes darken. "Kaede might be planning a similar attack on one of us as we speak."

Kaede feels weak. She knows. She  _knows_  she should own up to it, tell them the truth, tell them that  _yes, Maki, yes, Kokichi, I am indeed is Rantaro Amami's killer, but for some godforsaken reason Monokuma decided to allow Shuichi to take the brunt of the blame for me_ , but even  _she_  knew that this is probably neither the time nor place to admit to murdering their fellow classmate.

"T-that's not what happened at all," Kaede begins to splutter before being interrupted for what seemed like the hundredth time today.

"Oh, good,  _good_! You all decided to show up this time!" The musician feels the back of her neck prickle as Monokuma bounces into the view of the class, skidding to a stop in front of the Kiibo, holding a peculiar-looking torch. 

The robot holds it up inquisitively for the rest of the class to see. "I am assuming you are behind this device also, Monokuma?" The robot inquires to the bear, as though the confrontation that had just occurred had never happened in the first place.

"Wow, Kii-boy," Kokichi quips, "Don't you know how to read the air?"

"H-Hey!" Kiibo flares. "I'll have you know that my ability to identify the various components present in the air is impeccable!"

"But of  _course_!" The bear laughs, ignoring Kokichi and Kiibo's quarrelling. "That, my friends, is what we in the industry like to call a ' _Flashback Light_!'"

"Fuck you! I ain't flashing anyone!" Miu barks at the bear, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Flashback...Light?" Kiyo places two fingers on his hat's brim. "Would it, by any chance, be connected to—?"

"Our missing memories!" Kaito finishes the anthropologist's sentence.

Monokuma gives a sly smile. "Why don'tcha turn it on and find out for yourself?"

Kaede moves towards the front of the group, taking great care to avoid stepping anywhere near Maki as she does so. "Why should we trust anything you're saying to us!?" She yells at the smaller robot.

"Whaaat?" Monokuma tilts his head inquisitively... "And why wouldn't you trust your friendly, neighbourhood headmaster, my dear...?"

Kaede grits her teeth and swallows the words snapping at her throat.  _Because you lied to everyone about Rantaro's murderer..._

"Well, Kii-boy? Whatcha waiting for, hmm?" Kokichi crosses his arms above his head, a cheeky grin plastered onto his face - a polar opposite person to the young man Kaede had seen mere moments ago.

"I'll get to it!" Kiibo glances back down at the flashback light, uncertain. "I just want to make sure everyone is alright with this before I switch it on." His eyes flit to Monokuma, excitedly hopping from side to side in what Kaede assumes is anticipation.

"Well?" Kaito looks the girl beside him. "What do you think we should do, Kaede?"

The pianist blinks, uncomfortable at the sudden attention on her. "M-me!?"

"Yeah!" The spaceman grins at her. "I think you're one of the only people we've all spent a decent amount of time with*, so I think you're someone that we all can trust!" He spins to face the rest of the group, fists balled and raised. "You guys agree with me too, right!?"

Kaede's classes immediately jump to her aid once more.

"Of course!"

"I do not have any reason to object."

"Gonta loves Kaede! Let him treat her like gentleman!"

"Atua loves Kaede too!"

"I've no objections... I guess..."

"Tenko will go along with whatever Kaede and Himiko suggest!"

"Then I too, will agree with the others."

"She has small tits, but she's pretty trustworthy, I-I g-guess..."

Kokichi and Maki remain silent, but the overwhelming majority is enough to persuade Kiibo to turns to the musician with a smile. "Well then, what is your verdict, Kaede?"

Kaede stares at the flashlight in her classmates' hand with intensity. "It's... definitely not wise to trust anything that," her eyes slide over to the bear, "... thing, says. But..." She hesitates, mind clouding over with pros and cons of switching it on. "It... might be dangerous to 'not' examine it, if there's a chance we might gain some of our missing memories back."

The second those words leave her lips, Kaito points at the robotic student. "You heard the girl, Kiibo!"

The robot smiles and nods, everyone turning to face the light. "All right everyone, please endure this!" And with that, Kiibo turns on the Flashback Light with a gentle click.

And the world warps.

Kaede's world goes pink, blue, green, white, as a plethora of strange colours and sensations creep into the darkest crevices of her mind. Her head feels momentarily light, her eyes aching as multiple memories and scenes from her past flood into her brain, as though tearing through a wall that had once been blocking them out, swimming around rapidly as she tries to make sense of it all.

...

...

...

"That's it!" Kaede exclaims, eyes widening as the sudden recollection of events washes over her. "It was the Ultimate Hunt that brought us here!"

Miu lets out an audible squeal. "W-wait! You were in that fucking thing, too!?"

"So was Angie!" Angie chirps from the back of the hall.

"It would appear that we all bore witness to the same memory." Kiyo muses, placing a bandaged hand to his chin in contemplation.

"But, wait, what exactly was this 'Ultimate Hunt...?'" Kiibo inquires. "And why were we involved in it?" The group nervously glance around at each other for answers, anxious palaver gradually emerging from the cluster of students.

"Now that you mention it," Tsumugi begins. "I-I don't actually know... I just  _remember_ it, if that makes sense." She looks sadly down at her shoes.

Kaito slaps his forehead in frustration. "Grrrgh! It's like it's right there but I just... can't seem to reach out and grab that memory..."

"Please wait, everyone." The group turn to the voice. Kirumi. The maid holds out a gloved hand, seriousness painted into her expression.

"I do apologise if I am mistaken, however... I am quite certain that...  _he_  mentioned this 'Ultimate Hunt' before, did he not?"

"Rantaro." Himiko nonchalantly answers, not looking up from fiddling with the padlock from the floor. Kaede feels her knees go weak as the idle chattering abruptly ceases at the mention of her unknowing victim.

"Ohhh... I see, I see, so Rantaro knew about the Ultimate Hunt before we did! Interesting..." Kokichi hums, his head dramatically turning to face Kaede. "Too bad that  _idiot_  of a detective killed him, right guys?"

Kaede closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, pulling the brim of Shuichi's hat down over her face.

"Kokichi, that is in the past now, we cannot redo the past." Kiibo argues. "And we have all just collectively concluded that Kaede had nothing whatsoever to do with Rantaro's death."

Kokichi raises an eyebrow. "Oh, really? We did that?" He chuckles to himself, reaching for the back of his head. "Didn't realise we decided to trust a murderer's accomplice, my bad!" Kiibo makes a frustrated noise, but before he can formulate a response, someone else speaks up.

"I don't want to be agreeing with the idiot over there again, but he holds a valid point."

Kaito stares at Maki. "Maki, are you seriously gonna take  _his_  side? Of all people?"

She sighs. "I'm not taking anyone's side, I'm just stating what we all  _should_  be thinking."

Kaede grips the white straps of her backpack as though her life depends on it and turns to face the Caretaker. "You don't have to take sides to be civil." she says. 

Maki's blood red eyes lock onto hers, sending a cold wave of fear down Kaede's spine, but she continues regardless. "You... you don't  _have_  to like me to get on with everyone else, Maki. If you have a problem with me, that's fine, but don't be taking it out on everyone else. It's not fair on them."

"Well, maybe I'd prefer not to be part of a class that are insisting on bowing down to someone who is one of the main reasons we're even in this predicament in the first place, "Maki replies coldly. She turns her back to the group. "If you're all going to so easily accept someone who's trying to defend a murderer into your little friend group just like that, then it's your loss when she inevitably comes for the rest of you."

Kaito moves towards the twin-tailed girl, eyebrows knitting together in a scowl. "Maki, there's no need to go that far, we've all agreed to believe in Kaede, whether you— or Kokichi, for that matter, like it or not." His eyes flicker to the boy in white, observing the current turn of events with intrigue, clearly enjoying every minute of it.

"L-listen, Maki" Kaede begins, internally cursing herself for the slight tremor in her voice as the babysitter turns her head slightly to glare at the musician again. "I'm not asking for you to be friends with me, nor am I asking for you to forgive me, but I really don't think it's a good idea to isolate yourself from the group, like you've been doing. Monokuma wants us to do  _exactly_  that."

She looks to Kokichi. "You too, Kokichi." The leader raises a curious eyebrow at being addressed, hands still carefreely locked behind his head.

Kaede continues. "Being uncooperative will just cause the rift we currently have in our group to get even bigger, and I... I..." She sighs, genuinely lost for words. "I don't know how to put it into words yet, but I... just don't want anyone else to end up like Rantaro did, I guess. And that's the truth, whether you guys want to believe me or not is up to you."

She doesn't have the chance to say anything else as she feels the tense air slice beside her as Maki silently makes her way to the exit, not bothering to look back at the class.

Kaito purses his lips tightly together. "I'm gonna... try and bring her around." He mutters, flashing Kaede an apologetic look and ambling off after the girl.

Though she doesn't feel it, Kaede's knees finally give way, and make contact with the hard floor, watching the red and purple figures getting gradually smaller as they exit the gym.

Even though it's just two people that seemed to doubt her and rightly so, it still pains her to think that she's the sole reason for this whole divide in the first place, because of her dumb, dumb  _dumb_  plan to murder the mastermind.

She feels a large hand land on her shoulder and looks up to its owner. "It okay, Kaede. Gonta know it not your fault Rantaro die."

Kaede forces a smile at the ever-kind entomologist. "Thank you, Gonta." God, she  _hated_  lying. But she couldn't do it. Even if she was to just blurts it out right now, it's not like they'll even believe her. Of course they'll take Monokuma's word over her own – he  _was_  the ringleader, after all.   _Well,_  she thinks,  _that's still to be debated, I guess, but still..._

"Ahhhh, welp! That was fun while it lasted!" Kokichi sings, stretching his slender arms up to the ceiling, closing his eyes as he did so. "But we didn't even get a motive this time! Just some dumb old memory that we didn't even ask for." He bites his nail and then he too, starts retreating from the gym. "Well, I'll be trying to think up some motives of my own then! Since Monokuma obviously can't be assed to do it himself." The dictator strolls out of the gym with a dismissive wave.

Gonta reluctantly leaves Kaede's side and moves to pursue Kokichi, announcing that he'll keep a watchful eye on the smaller boy.

Miu is the next to make a move. "And  _I'm_  fucking going to get changed and take a shit! Don't any of you pervs even  _dream_  about following me! Oh, but Kiibo is fine, I guess..." The robot doesn't have time to reply as Miu takes him by the arm and drags him away with her, only the faint noise of the robot questioning whether 'special allowances' are considered robophobic or not. Soon after, the other remaining students also depart, bidding their goodbyes to each other for the day, until only three other students remain in the gym with the musician.

 ~~And~~ ~~murderer.~~

"In any case," Ryoma speaks up for the first time since Kaede entered the gym. "Guess that's that for the day." He stops briefly next to Kaede before he takes his leave, not meeting her eyes. "Think the situation here has everyone stressed. Don't take it to heart. 'Sides," He starts to walk again. "I find it pretty ironic that she said all that stuff about you with the guy who killed hundreds standing a mere few feet away. Just something to think about."

"You have no idea how angry Tenko is at those two for speaking to you like that! Especially that  _nasty_ little degenerate!" Tenko says through gritted teeth with a crack of her knuckles. "They had no reason to say those horrible things to you!"

"Yeah, I know..." Kaede sighs. "It's their opinion though, and they've both made it quite clear that they stand by those opinions very strongly, for whatever reason." She stares at the biscuit-coloured floor, guilt creeping up on her once more. "So who are we to try and change them?"

"They could have at least been nicer about it..." Himiko drawls from the nearby. She lifts her head and points her finger. "Y'know, like; 'We don't trust you because your friend killed our friend, so... uh... be gone, pheasants... or something like that"

Kaede raises an eyebrow. "Did you mean to say 'peasant?'"

Himiko blinks, slowly tugging her hat down over her face. "Nyeh... whatever..."

Tenko smiles fondly at the smaller girl, before looking to Kaede again. "Ah, is there anything we can do to cheer you up, Kaede? Oh!" The martial artist excitedly turns back to Himiko, tugging at the smaller girl's blazer. "Himiko! You should do a magic show to cheer Kaede up!"

Kaede laughs apprehensively.  "I-it's okay, Tenko, there's no need for that..."

Himiko stares at the two girls in thought, before kneeling up, readjusting her blazer and shuffling slightly further away from Tenko, and closer to Kaede.

"You and Shuichi were close weren't you..." she inquires to the pianist monotonously, tilting her hat up to look the pianist in the eyes.

Kaede feels her face heat up at the sudden interrogation. "T-that's—!"

Tenko lightly taps the magician on the shoulder. "Himiko! You can't just ask someone a question like that! That would be like asking someone about  _our_  relationship!"

"Relationship?" The two performers echo together.

"Well," Himiko continues. "If someone asked me about that, I'd just tell them you're one of my creepy stalker-fans though... cuz y'know... it's the truth." Kaede feels Tenko's positive aura completely disintegrate with just that one sentence.

The magician however, unfazed by Tenko's reaction, addresses Kaede again. "I was just asking cuz like..." She pauses in thought for a moment. "I dunno... maybe you could do something that'll remind you of him... or something... like solve a mystery... I dunno what detectives like to do... nnn, they smoke pipes don't they?" Kaede tries to stifle a giggle at the magician's suggestion.

"Himiko, Kaede is  _not_  going to go smoking! She's underage anyway!"

"Nyeh... then... maybe there'd be a cool hat or magnifying glass in his lab that you could play with..."

"Himiko, no one found Shuichi's lab, we don't even know if he has one..."

"Oh, right... then... how about reading books? There's 'prolly detective books in the library that you can— mmmmph!"

Tenko slaps a hand over the mage's mouth before she could continue, mouthing a 'sorry' to Kaede, occupied with trying her hardest not to laugh at the mage attempting to cheer her up in her own special way. Slowly, but surely, she finds the will to stand back up, dusting off her knees. "Thank you, Himiko."

"Nnnnymph?" The redhead shifts her eyes up to Kaede, still struggling to escape Tenko's iron grip.

Kaede pumps her fists, something she hadn't done in a while, she feels. "I think you've given me an idea!" She pauses. "I'm going to need to take some time to myself to do it though, if that's alright with you two."

Tenko releases Himiko from her silence, the latter letting out a dramatic gasp for air. "Of course, Kaede! We were just leaving too, of course! Himiko was just going to show me her lab as I haven't seen it yet! I'll talk to you tomorrow!"

"Nyeh..?" Himiko blinks. "No... I never said tha—"

Before Kaede can even respond, Tenko grabs an irritated-looking Himiko by the hand and pulls her off the floor and out of the gym. Kaede waves at the two girls, as they depart, one clearly more enthusiastic than the other. Kaede swears she sees Himiko flash her the smallest hint of a smile from under her huge hat as she's yanked away by Tenko. She stands at the gym doors, listening as the light pitter-pattering of their footsteps get fainter, and then she proceeds to set about her own business.

* * *

Kaede swings open the aptly decorated door and instantly feels at home, embraced by the fresh, naturey-scent of the wooden floor and walls.

She'd only briefly come in here once before, when Angie had requested she play for her. She spends a while cleaning up the scattered sheet music carelessly littered around on the floor – she isn't sure if it was for decoration, or Monokuma just messing with her - before finally stepping up onto the wine-coloured podium, stretching her trained fingers with a satisfying crack. Sliding up the hood, her pink-tipped fingers graze each key as she gives the instrument that she's loved for as long as she can remember a brief test run. To her surprise, it's tuned to perfection - as though she'd tuned it herself. She... really doesn't want to know how Monokuma had managed to do that unbeknownst to her. And so, not needing to refer to the sheet music, her eyes fluttering closed, [she begins to play](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FoD_AxKoJDs).

As her fingers hit the keys, Kaede is whisked away back to the events of the past few days. It had only been a few days at best, but it'd felt like years since she'd last laid hands on a piano. Every time Kaede plays, she tends to let the piano do all of the expressing for her – it's so much easier for her to express her thoughts and emotions through her fingers, each note dripping with a sorrowful sentiment behind it.

Rantaro Amami...

_"...I'm looking forward to it, Kaede. I want us all to meet again...and I'll work hard to make that happen."_

_Rantaro lets out a breathy chuckle as he idly flicks through his Monopad as they sit chatting at the dining table, though Kaede just barely fails to see he's looking at._

_"It's not just you, though, Rantaro. We all need to work hard together to make that happen."_

_The pianist lowers her head down onto the table, catching the amnesiac's green eyes with her own as she attempts to reassure him that he isn't alone in his desires to escape Monokuma's clutches._

_Rantaro slowly lowers his pad face down onto the table, eyes not leaving Kaede's as he considers her words, his normally gentle green eyes clouding over with something distant, and an almost sad smile gracing his soft features as he thinks about it._

_"...Yeah. You're right..."_

Her fingers lightly dance along the keys to the song that suddenly held so much meaning to her than it ever did before. She feels herself slowly cracking under her Ultimate Pianist face, small droplets splashing over the piano keys as she perseveres through the song.

 _Rantaro..._  She desperately wants to apologise to Rantaro, to tell him that  _he wasn't alone_  and that she'd have done anything,  _anything,_  to have been able to help him before she  _brutally_  ended his young life. She opens her eyes briefly and watches as the light pink hue of her fingernails glistens through the window's artificial light, each short nail nothing but a soft pink blur as her fingers run up and down along the piano's length.

And Shuichi Saihara...

_"Thank you, Kaede."_

_T_ _he detective lowers his cap further over his face, obscuring his face from the pianist._

 _Kaede is slightly taken aback by Shuichi's sudden expression of his appreciation towards her._ _"Wh-Why are you thanking me, Shuichi? I just gave you my opinion, that's all."_

 _Shuichi looks up again, a light pink blush dusting his pale features._ _"Because...that's the first time someone has ever said that to me. I'll never forget this moment. I'll be able to believe in myself and be proud of being a detective. So um," He hesitates. "Thank you... for everything you've done so far."_

_Kaede smiles back at Shuichi, knowing that this was only the beginning of their friendship._

"..."

The boy she (probably) owed her life to.

The boy who decided to dedicate himself to finding them help outside.

What did he see when he was taken outside?

Is everything okay?

Is  _he_  okay?

Does anyone know about this Ultimate Academy where they're being held?

And who is even controlling Monokuma and the Monokubs?

She opens her eyes and for a split second, she swears for a moment that she sees Shuichi standing at the other end of the piano, his head down, eyes closed as he absorbs the piece. Her vision of the black and white keys gradually blur into a bleary grey mess as the small inevitable teardrops begin to softly splash onto various keys. All the while, her anxious thoughts continue to waltz in circles around in her head to the music, until the piece was finally over. Kaede withdraws her hands from the piano and buries her head in them, shoulders heaving as she attempts to recompose herself. It's as though she's being weighed down. Weighed down with an immense amount of shot-put balls, each one pulling at her limbs, trying to drag her down into her further and further down into the grave she should rightfully be resting in right now.

"..."

"Oi, Bakamatsu! You ain't gonna get any prettier sleepin' in  _that_  jacked up position!"

Kaede's head snaps up at the guest. "Oh, Miu..." She quickly rubs her eyes and sits up as the inventor walks around her lab, examining the layout.

"Hehhh... pretty nice place you got here," She smirks at the other blonde, hands on hips. "Too bad it ain't as rad as mine, but I guess that was to be expected."

Kaede decides to ignore the other girl's jab at her lab, instead idly watching her carelessly flick through various CDs on the shelf nearby.

"So, what are you doing here, Miu?" Kaede asks, genuinely curious.

The inventor snorts. "Kiibs asked me to drop off my dirty rags at Janitor-Jugs' new pad, and when I was comin' back, I heard a fuckin' awful racket down the hall!" She points accusingly at the pianist. "And it was fuckin' YOU!"

"Oh." Kaede chews on her lip, eyes lowering to the monochrome keys. "S-sorry, was I being too loud?"

"I-I mean..." The inventor shifts on her feet slightly as she watches Kaede stare at her instrument with sorrowful eyes. "I-it wasn't THAT bad... I-I suppose... just..." She pauses for a minute, fiddling with the large bow on her outfit. "I dunno... just kinda... GRAAAHH!" Miu lets out a frustrated shout and jabs a finger in Kaede's direction. "Geez, saggy-tits! What the fuck are you playing such depressing-ass music in a fucking killing game for? Are you tryna make us all kill ourselves or something!? Is this what bitch-face and shota-shaft were on about earlier, huh?!"

Kaede curls the fingers resting on skirt into her fists. "A-ah, no that wasn't it at all it's just..." She smiles sadly at the sheet music propped up in front of her. "I promised Shuichi that I'd play that song for him when we got out..."

"And?"

"Huh?"

"Fucking AND?" The inventor scoffs loudly. "He's isn't dead, jack! There's no need to go into fucking mourning over a guy who hasn't even kicked it!" She pauses. "... As far as we know, anyway..."

Kaede narrows her eyes.  _There was really no need for that second bit..._

The inventor tosses one of the CDs she'd taken from the shelf from one hand to the other as she continues. "So why the fuck don't you save that sappy-ass emotional shit for when you actually  _do_  get out and  _then_ you can finger both your piano  _and_  him to your hearts content!" She giggles to herself. "Of course,vice versa works too!" Kaede winces at Miu's choice of words but couldn't stop the smallest smile from spreading across her tear-stained face. It doesn't go unnoticed by the inventor. "Kyahahahaha! See, just a little change in tone can make a huge fucking difference! So yeah, you're fucking miserable over wasabi-head's death and Sherlock-Homo's exit. Nuts to them! Just fucking let it all hang out and you'll feel like a new woman in no time!" Miu squints at Kaede, who looks back over at her piano, thoughts whirring around her head.

"Ohhh? You're  _really_  thinking about it, huh?" Miu cackles. "Didn't take you for the perverted type, Kaede!"

Kaede feels her face flush. "No! That's not what I'm thinking about!"

"Heeeee" Miu lets out a small squeal as Kaede quickly begins flipping through her sheet music. "Wait, wh-what the fuck are you doing now?! I literally just said that playing sad-as-shit songs ain't gonna—"

"Then how I play a happier song for you, Miu?"

"W-what?" The inventor stares at Kaede with wide eyes. "F-for me?" 

"Mhmm!" Kaede nods, eyes not leaving her sheet-music. "Take a seat!" She finds the piece she'd been scouring for and sets it at the front of the sheet stand.  _Might as well._

Flexing her fingers out again, she spreads them out over the keys, and gives the inventor, nervously shifting around on one of the low-set stools a quick final glance out of the corner of her eye [as she begins to play again](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cxG-kOTMgaA).

...

...

Kaede exhales, lifting her fingers off of the keyboard and turns to gauge Miu's reaction.

The girl in question stares at the piano, mouth open in an 'o' shape.

"Um..." Kaede smiles at the inventor, raising a teasing eyebrow. "So... did you like it?"

Miu suddenly stands up, knocking one of the music stands over as she did so. "That was fucking INSANE, Kaede! She jumps up onto the podium and grabs Kaede's hand, pulling it up to her face to inspect it.

"M-Miu?! What are you-"

"I knew you were a Piano Freak but... holy shit! Do you have any idea what a GIFT it is to be blessed with such long and versatile fingers? I could totally make them an invention or two! Or base an invention off of them! Ohhhh! Do you even know how many girls would go batshit insane if a chick like you was to use your fingers to make em—"

"Ahhhh, geez, Miu!" The blushing pianist shoves the brash girl away from her, clutching her hands away from the inventor in embarrassment.

Miu stumbles back a few steps, jumping down off of the podium. She places a hand on her hip and coughs into her hand. "Ahem... w-well, what I was  _trying_  to fucking say was uh..." She wrings her hands together, avoiding Kaede's gaze. "I-it was pretty good... for a potato-boobed skunk like you anyway!"

Kaede rolls her eyes "Oh, come _on_ , Miu! Really?"

"Hey — I'm only saying what we're all thinking, Kaediot!" Miu hops towards the door, her face now an interesting shade of pink.

"It's literally just the two of us in the room!" Kaede retorts.

Miu sticks out her tongue and grabs the door handle. "And now it's just one!"

And with a slam of the door, the inventor is gone as quick as she'd come, Kaede being left to her thoughts once again. To her surprise, she finds herself smiling at the strange yet... oddly satisfying conversations she'd had with both Tenko and Miu today. She carefully slides the lid of the piano back down, leaving it exactly the way she'd found it, catching a glimpse of herself in its glossy black reflection.

She slowly lifts Shuichi's hat off of her head, rotating it so that the hat's beak was now at an angle facing off to her right, and places it back onto her crown, face fully visible once more.

"A little change in tone, huh?" She smiles at her reflection.

_Maybe it won't be such a lonely adventure after all, Shuichi._

* * *

Kaede emerges from her lab a couple of hours later after getting completely lost in the multitudes of CDs and sheet music that she, as the Ultimate Pianist just could simply just _not_  tear herself away from. After thanking Kirumi for bringing her dinner (and breakfast) as she'd completely lost track of time, and assisting her (and Kiibo, for some reason), in washing up before being hastily pushed out of the terrace door by the pair, she finds herself heading towards the dorms in the nearly pitch black of the night.

As she's about to turn for the glass doors of the Dormitory however, she spots a figure sprawled out on a patch of grass near the patio, watching a nearby Exisal trimming some hedges a few metres away. The figure's identity becomes clear once she gets nearer to them.

"Kaito?" The astronaut looks up from his spot, his face lighting up at the sight of the pianist.

"Oh, Kaede! Where were you all day? I was lookin' everywhere for you!"

Kaede kneels down on the grass beside the astronaut. "Um... I was in my research lab, I kinda lost track of time in there..."

"O-oh." He scratches the back of his head awkwardly. "Didn't think to go in there... my bad."

Kaede can't help but smile at his embarrassment. "Anyway, what are you doing out here so late? Kirumi and Kiibo told me everyone else had already gone to bed."

The astronaut sighs. "I tried to convince that Maki to come train with me tonight, I said I'd be waiting for her here, but it's been an hour already..."

Kaede feels her body stiffen at the mention of Maki's name. "Wait, you've been waiting here for her for an  _hour_?"

Kaito raises an eyebrow. "What? Is that so weird?"

"I mean,  _I_  think it is but... I guess that's because I just don't see what you see in her..." Kaede's mind flashes back to the earlier confrontation in the gym, complete with the babysitter's glare that clearly implied strong contempt for the pianist.  _Not that she blamed her._

Kaito repositions himself on the grass. "Yeah, I dunno, there's just something... off about her, y'know? It's like she's hiding something. I get that she's probably a real private person but..."

Kaede idly pulls at some of the grass beside her.

Kaito observes her for a few moments. "You think she hates you, don't you Kaede?"

The blonde glances up at the spaceman. "I don't think she does, I  _know_  she does." She sighs. "I want to get along with everyone here, but her, and Kokichi as well..." She trails off, knowing that they are fully right to not trust her. She  _is_  the real murderer after all.

Kaito scoffs. "Ah, they don't hate you, Kaede! No one could hate someone as sweet as you! They'll come around, don't worry about it! In fact," He presses his fists together. "I say we start tearin' down those masks as soon as we can, how about it, Kaede?"

The pianist stares at Kaito. "Tear... their masks down?"

"Yeah! I mean..." Kaito glances over to the school building. "Maki obviously has a reason for staying in her lab, I dunno what it is yet, but I'm gonna find out, I've decided! And I think it has to do with the reason she's being so stand-offish with the rest of us."

Kaede's eyes widen.  _Her lab does...?_ "You think so?"

Kaito grinned at the musician. "I  _know_  so, Kaede! After all," He proudly hits his chest hard with a fist, coughing slightly at the impact. "I'm not called the Luminary of the Stars for nothin'!"

Kaede sarcastically smiles at the man. "Right..."

"Hey, you don't believe me!"

"I didn't say that..."

"Yeah, but I can see it all over your face!"

The pair laugh. It had felt like such a long time ago since Kaede properly laughed like this with someone. It feels... refreshing, for a change.

"So, what about Kokichi then?"

"Kokichi?" Kaito gives her a confused look. What about him?"

"You said you'd take down 'both' of their masks, I just assumed that included him..."

Kaito makes a soft 'ah' sound, looking up to the sky in thought. "Kokichi... yeah... he's a weird one, isn't he? Annoying too, with his constant lying. But I think he's the same as Maki. He's all bark and no bite."  The astronaut stretches out his arms to the sky, splaying his fingers out across the blanket of stars above them.

"But man,  _I'd_ be the liar if I said that I didn't really want to deck him earlier, with all the shit he was saying to you, tryna' to make you feel guilty for the whole Rantaro fiasco. But I don't think he's a bad guy, he's probably just as frustrated as the rest of us, just showin' it in his own weird little way."

Kaede tilts her head. "Really? Because you sounded as though you wanted to kill him earlier..." She immediately claps her hands over her mouth as she realised what she'd just said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like—"

Kaito laughs. "It's fine, Kaede, I know you didn't mean it like that. But yeah... he's irritating as hell, I'll give him that, but I'd never go as far as to  _kill_  the guy."

His gaze lingers back onto the Exisal just in front of them, the soft moonlight illuminating it's crimson coat of paint. "kill..." he murmurs under his breath, his face scrunching up into one of genuine confusion.

Kaede stares him. "Kaito...?"

"Hmm?" The astronaut blinks. "Did you say something?"

"Are you okay?" Kaede questions, concerned at his sudden zoning out.

He rubs his arm. "Oh yeah, of course I am! Just had a weird feelin' of **déjà vu** just there."

"Right..." Kaede raises an eyebrow, turning to look at the red Exisal.  _Déjà vu, huh?_

Kaito groans again, stretching. "Bet it's that fucking flashlight fucking with my brain." He hoists himself up off the grass, outstretching his hand for the pianist to take hold of. "Hope we get another one soon, cuz that dumbass Ultimate Hunt crap is  _really_  messing with my mind."

"Yeah." Kaede also stands up, bending back down to retrieve her backpack. "I have a feeling that we will— it  _is_  Monokuma after all." Kaede fiddles with her bag's straps as she slides it onto her back. "He looked so pleased when Kiibo held up that flashlight in the gym earlier."

Kaito snorts. "Of course he did, the bastard-bear." The pair continue chatting about nothing in particular for a little while longer, before entering the dorm halls, Kaito heading for the stairs on the boy's side.

"So, same time tomorrow?" He calls out to her.

Kaede looks over at the ascending astronaut in confusion. "...What?"

"Training, of course!" He gestures towards the door adorned with Maki's little sprite. "She's obviously not interested in joining me just yet, so I'm asking you!"

Kaede doesn't know how to feel about being second to  _her_  of all people. But before she can even say a word, Kaito makes the decision for her. "Great! Then it's settled! I look forward to workin' out with you from now on!"

"W-wait, Kaito?!" Kaede splutters as Kaito unlocks his dorm with a  _click_  and opens the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow and give you a full beginner's course on the responsibilities of bein' a sidekick to the Luminary of the Stars!" And with a brash bang, he's gone.

Kaede wordlessly stares at the astronaut's door for a few more moments. "Side...kick?" She taps her chin at the new title, shaking her head and proceeding into her room for the night. It had been a long day, with an awful lot of downs, but as Kaede eventually settles into her bed for the night, she can't help but reflect on the few good things she'd experienced in the wake of Shuichi's exit.

* * *

_"So, what should we do?"_

_"Just give her any old one, it's fine!"_

_"But we don't have one prepared for her... cuz she was supposed to die... right?"_

_"I just said it's fine! We can just give a dummy one to the boss, and she can say she watched it already."_

_"I say we fuckin' randomly distribute 'em boys! We'll tell 'em Monodam fucked up again or some shit! They'll drink that shit up like honey!"_

_"..."_

_"Monokid... you're a genius!"_

_"Teheh~!"_

_"We'll just say that boss got protag's one then! That fixes everything!"_

_"So, I'll just give her this one then?"_

_"Yeah, that's fine, now come on! If she wakes up we're all screwed!"_

* * *

The next morning, Kaede wakes up to the Monokubs dramatically announcing the time and yelling at everyone to check around their rooms for the next motive, much to her dismay. She doesn't have to look very hard, as it sat winking at her from across the bed, innocently laying upon her table top. She picks up the irritatingly bright tablet, the words 'Kubs Pad' etched in fine print on the back. Kaede looks at the blank tablet in her hands, internally debating with herself as to whether or not if it'd be a good idea to turn it on. But, then again, it's not like everyone has the same thought process as her regarding motives, images of Rantaro and Ryoma arguing in the dining hall flashing into her vision, so she figures it's for the best to _at least_ check it out. Besides, now that she was technically a blackened already... nothing could make her kill again.  _Nothing._

 _Not again_. She flicks the screen on, wincing the tablet springs to life.  _No turning back now, Kaede._

 _"Alright! Back by popular demand, it's time for the Motive Video!"_  Kaede feels herself sigh at the ear-splitting squawk of Monokuma's voice being emitted from the small tablet.

 _"Who's the most important person in *your* life? Now then, without further ado..."_   Kaede's eyes widen at the next image to appear on screen.

_"Angie Yonaga, the Ultimate Artist..."_

Kaede can't draw her eyes away from the screen as the rest of the video plays out, as it depicts photos of a smiling Angie adorned in paint and tassels on a tropical island surrounded with whom Kaede assumed to be her family and friends, before the video ends in a dazzling blur and states that an 'unfortunate event' fell upon her island. The musician feels her heart drop at the sight of what looked like an island destroyed by natural disaster flicker briefly onto the screen.

_"What kinda event? It's a secret! Find out for yourself! Puhuhuhuhuhu..."_

Kaede drops the video player the second the video ends. She doesn't know Angie that well, but if she'd gotten this... was it a mistake? And if it was, should she go and deliver it to her...?  _No,_ she concludes,  _that would just be playing into Monokuma's hands..._

Before she can think of anything else, her intercom is spammed.

*** ding dong ***

***Ding Dong***

***DING DONG***

Kaede sighs in exasperation. "Geez! I'm coming, I'm coming! Just give me a second!" It's probably Kaito, Tenko or maybe even Kirumi coming to make sure she actually showed up at breakfast this time, but the second she answers the door...

"What is i- mmmmmph!" Kaede feels a hand clamp shut over her mouth and is forcefully pushed back into her room before she an even identify who'd just entered, the door clicking shut behind her and the intruder. As she's released, her head snaps up to confirm the identity of her guest, who glares intently at the pianist.

"M-Miu?!" Kaede's eyes trail down to the familiar looking item in the inventor's gloved hands. "That's..."

The inventor spies the matching object on Kaede's table. Her eyes narrow. "So, you got one too huh?"

"Y-yeah..." There's an awkward pause. "So..." Kaede begins to say when the other blonde suddenly breaks down, flinging her Kubs Pad onto Kaede's bed.

"Ohhhhh fuck this shit! These fucking videos have gotta be fucking fake, right!? RIGHT?!"

"Hold on!" Kaede blinks at Miu's outburst, attempting to calm the girl down, "C-calm down, Miu! We don't know if they're real or not," She pauses. "Did you recognise the people in your video?"

Miu gives Kaede a sharp look. "I wouldn't fuckin' know, blimp-tits! Because I didn't fucking get my video!"

Kaede's eyes widen. "You didn't get your video either!?"

Miu blinks. "W-wait, so it wasn't a fuckin' mistake then?"

Kaede looks over at her Pad again. "That's... I'm not sure...?"

Then it clicks as to why Miu came to her. "Miu, did you get my video by any chance?"

"Haaah?" Miu snorts. "Fuck no! You think I'd fucking come here to grace you with my presence if it were  _that_  trivial?!"

"Then why are you even here!?" Kaede shouts back. I'm confused too, Miu, as I'm sure the others are as well!"

"Heeeeeee!" Miu immediately retreats back into herself, tears forming in her icy blue eyes, nervously toying with the ends of her hair. "I-I just wanted to s-show someone else, cuz I-I don't wanna f-fucking carry this _burden_  around on my fucking own!"

Kaede's expression turns to one of confusion. "Burden?"

Miu moves to pick up the pad again, pressing it into Kaede's hands. "You'll get me if you just fucking watch it."

Kaede hesitantly takes the Pad from Miu, catching a glimpse of her hatless self in the darkened screen. "I don't think this is a good idea, Miu... maybe we should discuss this at breakfast—"

*** thud ***

Kaede looks up from the Pad and suddenly Miu isn't there anymore.

"Please..." Kaede's eyes follow the voice to the floor. There's Miu, on her knees in front of the pianist. "I'm begging you..." Kaede takes a few steps back from the inventor, alarmed by the sudden gesture.

"I-I c-can't show it to Kiibs, cuz I don't fuckin' trust him to not b-blab about it cuz he can't f-fucking lie for shit. A-and," Miu's teary eyes meet Kaede's. "You're like..." she averts her gaze, "the only other person I... t-t-t-trust..."

Kaede is well and truly gobsmacked. Was this the same girl that had called her 'blimp-tits', like, two minutes ago? If she'd felt that uncomfortable just now, she could sort of understand Miu's... odd reaction to when both her and Shuichi bowed to her in the dining hall a mere three days ago slightly better.

"Is..." Kaede cautiously approaches the inventor. "Is it  _that_  bad?" Kaede whispers.

Miu nods meekly, slowly rising to her feet. "T-trust me, it's fucking bad."

Kaede sinks down into her red armchair, as she stares at the Kubs Pad intently, finger ghosting the 'Play' button. Why was she suddenly nervous? She hadn't felt anything much when she'd played Angie's one a few minutes prior. She takes a deep breath, and with Miu hovering anxiously behind her, Kaede hesitantly turns on Miu's Kubs Pad.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And the motive video for Kirumi Tojo begins to play once more.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to believe that if Kaede had lived through V3, she would have definitely have clashed with Maki like this due to their different ideals and very differing temperaments. I also think the Momota/Ouma rivalry in canon could have been written a lot better than it was, as well as like 50 other things, so this'll be a long ass story, judging by the almost 9k words this chapter alone has lmao
> 
> *I am going with the assumption that Kaede has completed everyone's free times for the sake of making life easier. It is also where I got the Amami and Saihara scenes from when she's playing the piano. ;w; Speaking of which, I don't think I need to explain the relevance of the first song she plays, however the second is called 'Chopin Waltz Op.69 No.2' - I like to think she spotted the number as she was flipping through them and was like 'Yep, this is for Miu.'
> 
>  **Chapter 5:** Kiibo has finally lost it, Ryoma is *not* happy, and Gonta attempts to solve everything with the power of bugs. Or does he?


	5. Chapter II: Daily Life 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **II - Overture of Heaven and Hell: Daily Life Part 4**

"Okay, remember the plan?"

"Hnnnng... I really don't wanna do this, Kaediot..."

"Miu! You can't just hide from her! And stop calling me 'Kaediot!"

"She's the fucking Prime Minister, Kaediot! She's gonna fucking murder all of our asses!  _Especially_  mine!"

"No, she's not going to do that. She's not like that and you know it."

"Yeah, but we don't fucking know that, do we?! What if she already has a plan to nuke the shit outta the school, huh!? What if the reason she's brainwashing Kiibs is to get him to fucking blow himself up and scorch all of us to smithereens beyond recognition, Kaede!?"

"She's a Prime Minister, not a hypnotist, Miu. And I'm sure Kiibo doesn't even have that function considering his strength..."

"Bitch, I'm too young to be grabbed by the puss—"

"MIU!"

"Heeeeeee!"

Two pink-clad blondes haul themselves across the courtyard into the front entrance to the school, taking as many detours as physically possible, both extremely hesitant to enter the dining hall with their new-found knowledge that their fellow classmate was apparently running the country. True, Kirumi is, at a first glance, a high school Ultimate just like the rest of them, but Kaede, for one is certainly able see how Kirumi could have had such a  _remarkable_  job requested of her – she  _is_  the Ultimate Maid, and she does her job  _extremely_  well.

But, reflecting on it again, as the pair flatten shrubs and vegetation by the pool entrance, why was the  _Prime Minister_  of all people, locked into a killing game with the rest of them? Does this mean that the government isn't responsible for their imprisonment? Is what's happening to them illegal? Does anyone even  _know_ that they're here? Does Kirumi even  _remember_  that she's the prime minister? Because even for someone like Kirumi, hiding such a huge responsibility definitely didn't seem like something that would be easy to cover up. Especially if the world outside has fallen into an 'unprecedented crisis' with thousands of lives at stake, like Monokuma had explicitly stated in the video.

_The video..._

Kaede's taps an unsteady rhythm into her backpack straps, mentally bracing herself to greet their country's so-called 'last hope' - who, at this moment in time, is most likely scrubbing down dishes in the somewhere in the dining hall. Her bag feels heavier than it usually does, not only due to both Angie's and Kirumi's Kubs Pads being jostled around with her music sheets, but with the burden of knowing that Kirumi's life was so, so,  _so_  much more important than everyone else's here. They toy with the idea of sharing with the other's what they'd seen, but... Kaede feels ill at the mere thought of how the others might react. Someone might attempt to get Kirumi out of the school by force. Someone might attempt to assassinate Kirumi - that happens to Prime Ministers sometimes, right? Or... someone might automatically assume that Kirumi is the mastermind-slash-traitor behind their suffering. Which is possible, but Kaede pushes the thought out of her head. Or, an even worse possibility, Kirumi herself might try to make a move, if she comes to learn about the state that the country,  _her_  country is apparently in. Kaede has no doubt that she'd probably feel somewhat responsible as the Prime Minister to get out as soon as possible and...

Kaede squeezes her eyes shut as she suppresses the thought of another killing happening. She tries her best to take the motive videos with a pinch of salt, what with the knowledge that only she has. The knowledge that Monokuma has already lied to everyone once before... and Kaede wouldn't put it past him to try for a round two. But the videos... they just seemed so... realistic? So, much to the pianist's chagrin, that was most likely not the case-

"Woooow! Now  _this_ is a combination I'd never even  _dreamt_  of seeing!"

Kaede feels herself mentally deflate at the sight of Kokichi approaching them with an enthusiastic wave, trademark smirk and all. Miu apparently has the same feelings as Kaede, but is just ever so slightly more vocal about it.

"Get the FUCK out of here, you little fucking slug!" She swats at the fast-approaching Supreme Leader, who dodges her attack with ease, slithering in and out between the two blondes and skipping a few steps ahead of them, like a kid at a hopscotch.

Kokichi wipes a faux tear from his eye as he regains his balance. "M-Miu! You're always _so_  mean to me! All I wanted was t-to ask you about your motive videos!"

Kaede and Miu exchange a knowing glance, the latter swallowing nervously. "W-w-well, t-too bad, midget! I-I-I d-don't even know what a v-video i-is..." Kaede internally slaps her forehead.

Kokichi eyes the inventor, raising a curious eyebrow. "Ohhh, so you  _did_  see yours, hmm? Interesting, interesting!" He skids over to Miu, standing on his toes in an attempt to gaze into the inventor's eyes.  "So... what was on yours?! I wanna know, Miu, I wanna know, I wanna know, I wanna knoooow!"

Miu, uncomfortable with the boy jumping around her like an excited puppy, gives Kaede a look that the musician decides in that moment to translate as; ' _Get me the fuck out of this situation or I will rip those potato-sacks of yours clean off your chest and roast them for-'_

"What about you, Kaede? See anyone _interesting_? Oohh! I know!" He suavely slides over to the musician, smirking. "Was a certain capped detective confessing his  _undying_  love for you in yours, hmmm? Oh, oh! Or... asking you to kill someone in his steed, hmmm?" Kaede bites her lip, Kaito's words from the night before floating back into the forefront of her mind.  _'All bark and no bite'._

And no sooner had he started, Kokichi very quickly gives up his interrogation and pouts at the pair. "You guys are so  _boring_! I was only asking because there was nothing of worth on my video." Wait.  _What...?_ He trails his fingers against the uneven surface of the wall as the three of them continue on their journey down the hall, Kokichi a few steps ahead of the girls. "I've already said that no one will be sad if I die in here, so Monokuma didn't have anyone to threaten me with in the first place... it was kind of disappointing to be honest... he could have at least  _tried_." Kokichi hums innocently as they turn the corner towards their destination.

"Kokichi... so you got your own motive video then?" Kaede asks.

The leader spins round to Kaede, smirk instantly vanishing with the action. "What do you mean?" Kaede thinks she spots genuine confusion on the smaller boy's face for a split second. Miu gives the musician a confused glance as the trio stop outside the double doors to the dining hall.

Kaede removes her hand from the door handle. "Myself and Miu got different videos, to our own, but you're speaking as though you just assumed we got our own... and if you  _did_  get your own, then..."

Realisation dawns on Miu. "Hold on a fucking second! How come  _he_  got his own one!?"

Kaede brings a finger to her lips, mind still riddled with thought. "So then... it was a mistake after all... or just a coincidence?" she wonders out loud.

Kokichi opens his mouth as if to ask something but is interrupted by the loud bang of the two doors before them suddenly flying open, and the trio are greeted by a familiar figure with silver hair and frilly maid uniform, the very one Kaede and Miu had been terrified of encountering.

But, no, there's something off about them...

"Please, do not be afraid to enter. We are about to serve up breakfast for everyone, so please take your seats at the dining table!" Kaede blinks, absolutely dumbfounded at what was currently greeting them at the door.

"K-Kiibo?!"

The robot stands before Kaede, smiling as though it was the most normal thing in the world. "Yes, what is it, Kaede? If there is something I can assist you with, I ask that it wait until after brea—"

"KIIBS, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WEARING?!" Miu shrieks, gaping open-mouthed at the robot, a horrified expression painted onto her face.

Kokichi's at the other side of Kaede, now on the floor, howling with laughter. "H-h-h-h-he's wearing a maid costume! A-ha-ha-ha-h-and he's talking like K-Kirumi! I, aha, I, AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The leader clutches his stomach.

The robot glares at Kokichi, accusingly pointing a finger at the spluttering leader. "Please do not mock me! I'll have you know that Kirumi has kindly offered to take me under her wing as I begin my training to become the 'Ultimate Robo-Maid!' He grins as he pinched the long skirt between his newly-gloved hands. "She even provided me with one of her spare uniforms! What do you think?" Kaede covers her mouth in an attempt to stifle her confused laughter as the robot does a twirl for them, the black and white skirt fanning out around him as he does so.

Kokichi steadies himself against the warehouse door, tears of laughter trailing down his face. "Aheh... okay I'm done— AHAHAHAHAHAAHA!" Kaede rolls her eyes.

Miu lets out an exasperated sigh. "It's nine in the fucking morning and I'm already done with this whole fucking day!" She shoves her way past Kaede and Kiibo in a huff, the latter looking rather dejectedly at the departing inventor's back, who was clearly not as supportive of his new life choices as he'd originally hoped.

Kaede's about to berate Kokichi, still guffawing at the robot in the corner, when she realises that it was probably not a good idea to leave Miu alone with  _her_  in the vicinity, lest she say something inappropriate.

"Y-yeah! It looks great on you, Kiibo!" Kaede beams at the Robo-Maid (?), as she gives him a quick bow and rushes into the diner after Miu.

Kiibo smiles back at Kaede, before turning to glare at the Supreme Leader. "Kokichi, I would like to inform you that you're at the top of the list that I have created of the discriminating individuals that I have encountered at this school. I anticipate the day that you're thrown into jail for your robophobic actions!"

Kokichi dismissively waves a hand at the robotic student, still giggling. "Y-yeah, yeah." He steadies himself and playfully sticks out his tongue at Kiibo's as he passes him at the doorway. "I could go to jail for life and not care less after witnessing  _you_  in a maid's outfit, Kii-boy!"

Kiibo angrily trails after him. "My Professor has a lawyer! Do  _not_  underestimate the power of Iidabashi Robotics, Kokichi!"

* * *

Across the room, Kaede is greeted by Kaito as he moves to sit next to her and a very conflicted Miu.

"Morning, Kaede!" Angie sing-songs. "Doesn't Kiibo look absolutely  _divine_  in his new outfit!?"

"Looks kinda creepy if you ask me..." Himiko drawls from next to the artist, Tenko grumbling about the robot mocking the maid's sense of fashion.

"Kirumi didn't seem too pleased about it either this morning..." Tsumugi adds.

Gontaand Ryoma all enter the dining hall, both pairs of new eyes landing on their new-and-improved classmate.

Kaito grins, leaning across Kaede to address the girl at her other side. "So, what does our resident inventor think of our new Robo-Maid then?"

Miu purses her lips tightly and mumbles something inaudible under her breath.

Kaede titters at Kaito's attempt at making conversation. "I, uh... think she needs some time to adjust to the new changes..."

Kaito blinks. "Oh, I see... I thought that maybe... I dunno... she'd be kinda into it?"

Miu's head snaps in the astronaut's direction. "You think I'm into that fucking mecha-maid shit now huh!? FUCK no, so keep your fucking perverted-ass thoughts to yourself, dickcheese!"

Kaito splutters in his toast. "D-dickcheese!? What the hell kinda insult is that!? And how the hell am  _I_  the perverted one?!"

"A bloody-fucking-accurate-as-shit one if you ask me!" Kaede feels herself having to physically push the two off of her shoulders as the two spit insults at each other, though it was more as though they were trying to communicate by shouting through Kaede's already-sensitive ears...

Two cups of tea are then set down for Kaede and Miu. "Good morning to you both, Kaede, Miu." Kirumi greets them with a small smile.

Kaede smiles back, forcing down the anxiety threatening to explode in her chest. "G-good morning to you too, Kirumi!" She kicks Miu under the table, to which the inventor squeaks.

"G-g-g-g-g-good morning ma'am, I mean mom, I mean miss, I mean sir, I mean—"

Kirumi blinks. "Miu, are you feeling alright?"

"H-Huh?" Miu stammers. "Y-yeah, of course! Never been better, ma'am!" Kaito gives Kaede a questioning look to which the pianist shrugs back, feigning ignorance as best she can.

Kirumi removes a glove to press a hand to the inventor's forehead, her face transitioning to one of concern. "You're sweating..." she mutters under her breath. Kaede winces, knowing full well what was up with the inventor, but not exactly being able to blurt out;  _Oh, don't worry about Miu! She's just anxious because you're the Prime Minister and she thinks you're here to blow up the school!_

"I-I'm not sick, I-I'm f-f-fine!"

Kaito frowns at the inventor. "Miu, if you're not feeling well, you don't have to hide it, people get sick, we get it."

Miu whimpers. "B-but I'm n-not s-sick—"

"I apologise for disrupting, however there is something I would like to bring up while we are all present at the table." Korekiyo speaks up, tapping a biro against his small notebook in a somewhat impatient rhythm. The divided conversations people are having with one another all slowly die out at once as attention falls upon the anthropologist.

"You're talking about the videos, right?" Ryoma questions with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Indeed." Kiyo nods. "I am under the assumption we all received one in our respective dorms this morning, however..."

"Angie didn't get hers!" the artist pipes up. "We got someone else's instead! We being Angie and Atua, of course!" Kaede steals a glance at the energetic artist, the image of the destroyed island resurfacing to the forefront of her mind.

"Gonta too! Gonta get Tenko motive video! Why he no get his own?!"

"I mean, if you want yours I got it this morning..." Himiko begins to say to the entomologist before being cut off by the newly appointed Robo-Maid.

"No! Gonta, Himiko, don't say it!" Kiibo suddenly jumps up, lace headband bouncing against his stray hair.

Gonta immediately recoils. "H-huh? Was Gonta not supposed to tell?"

Tenko looks over to the entomologist. "A-ah, so you got Tenko's then..."

Gonta blinks, clearly confused. "W-was Gonta not supposed to say it?"

Ryoma nudges the larger man reassuringly. "It's alright, Gokuhara." He turns to the rest of the group. "We're gonna exchange them anyway, right?" Miu and Kaede shoot each other a look that clearly stated that they both did  _not_  think that was in the best interest of the others.

"I dunno, man," Kaito scratches the back of his head. "Doesn't seem like a good idea to me."  Kaede silently thanks Kaito, pleased that her inner thoughts had seemingly been conveyed to the astronaut.

"Hmm? Why not?" The tennis star asks, voice low. "They're videos of the most important people in our lives."

"Yeah, I know that," Kaito replies, "That's  _why_  I'm saying it's a bad idea."

Ryoma glares at the spaceman. "...What?"

Kaito continues, setting his cutlery down. "From what's been said already, it's pretty clear that none of us got our  _actual_  motive video,"

Kaede's eyes flicker briefly over to Kokichi at the furthest end of the table, who's silently watches on.

"—and I feel like if we  _were_  to exchange them, it might give one of us a motive to kill, y'know?"

"And that's  _why_  I want to see it." Ryoma's eyes darken as he replies to Kaito, who narrows his eyes at the prisoner.

Gonta eyes the smaller man beside him with a sad expression. "Gonta... Gonta thinks that it best you no watch video... might make Ryoma angry... want to kill... again..."

"Gonta's right, Ryoma!" Kaito stands up. "Why do you wanna see it so badly, because you want a motive to kill? Is that it? I know you don't wanna live, but all of us here," he gestures around the table. "All of us here aren't like you!  _We_  wanna live!"

Ryoma grunts. "So that's how you see me, hm?" He shrugs "Well, I'm not going to try change your opinion if that's what you're expecting."

Kaede also stands, coming to Kaito's aid. "They have a point, Ryoma. I don't think it would be right for anyone to trade videos either." She can feel Kirumi's eyes on her as she speaks. "We... we don't know what are on those videos... they could break someone's spirit or push someone over the edge," She fiddles with the brim of Shuichi's cap. "And... I don't want you to become a victim to that, Ryoma."

Ryoma's silent for a few moments. "You don't want me to become a victim, hm?" He pulls his hat over his face. "Well, until I see that video, I can't make any promises, I'm afraid." And with those sombre last words, he makes his way out of the dining hall, an aura of sheer misery radiating from him. Gonta announces to the group that he'll keep an eye on Ryoma, though seemingly unsure of his ability to do so, and he too leaves the dining hall with a polite bow.

Kaede slumps back down into her chair, sighing. "I messed it up again, huh," She mutters under her breath, spacing her nails down her face in frustration

Kaito places a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Nah, it's not your fault at all." His gaze lingers on the doors that had slowly clicked closed following Gonta's exit.

Kaede relaxes ever so slightly, moving to sip on her tea in an attempt to calm down. Still, she can't help but worry about the Tennis Pro.

"I dunno about Ryoma, but Atua says we should watch them all together!" Kaede nearly chokes on her tea at the artist's proposal.

"A-Angie! What kind of suggestion is that?!" Kiibo exclaims.

The artist shrugs. "I'm just telling  _you_ what Atua is telling  _me_!"

"And he's telling you we should watch all the videos?" Himiko yawns, disinterested. "Well, I already told you I got Gonta's, and I don't really care about mine all that much, so..."

"Tenko agrees with Himiko!" Tenko interjects, before coughing into her hand. "A-and Angie too, she guesses..."

Kaede winces. "You too, Tenko?" The martial artist shoots Kaede an apologetic look.

"S-sorry, Kaede... Tenko just... thinks it'd be too dangerous to not know people's motives. At least if we watch them together, we'd know who to watch out for... Especially those degenerates!" She cracks her knuckles. "Tenko wants to expose all the deadly secrets of the degenerates here!"

Kaito raises an eyebrow. "Deadly secrets? Tenko, whose video did you get?"

The Aikido master shakes her head. "That... doesn't matter right now, Tenko is just saying that she thinks it would be better for the group if we all saw them..."

Kaede feels her heart accelerate.  _No... if we watch the videos..._ she eyes Kirumi, gracefully sitting a few seats away from her.  _She can't know about her video... no one can..._

"Well, I'm with those girls." Kokichi finally speaks up, kicking his feet back to rest on the table, which does not go unnoticed by Kiibo.

"Kokichi, it is bad manners to put your shoes on the table! Please remove them at once!"

Kokichi unsurprisingly ignores this request. "So, that's Ryoma, Angie, Himiko, Tenko, and myself for saying we  _should_  watch the videos, and Kii-boy, Kaito, Gonta, and Kaede for not watching them." He counts out the numbers on his fingers. "That leaves Miu, Maki, Kirumi, Kiyo, and Tsumugi." He clicks his tongue and runs his eyes over the four present that had yet to speak their opinion. "Well, what are your thoughts? We'll go with a majority ruling."

Kaito immediately stands up. "Hey, Kokichi! Who put you in charge!? Cuz I don't remember doing it!"

Kokichi wryly smiles at him as he lands his feet back on the ground. "No one, Kaito. I'm just doing it because no one else here is bothering to do anything." He turns his attention away from the astronaut. "So? Thoughts?" Kaito dejectedly sits back down, mutters something under his breath that Kaede doesn't quite catch.

Miu is the first to speak up. "I'm with Bakamatsu on this one, prick! That video was nothing but a shitstain on my fucking beautiful, gorgeous eyes!"

Kiyo places a hand on his face in feigned wonder. "I am suddenly intrigued as to whose video you obtained, Miu..." Kaede swallows at the inventor, silently praying she doesn't let slip that she got the Prime Minister's one.

"That ain't none of your fucking business, Zippy!" Kiyo blinks, and Kaede feels herself sigh with relief, much to Kaito's confusion once again.

"Okay... so that's five for not watching... Tsumugi?"

The cosplayer visibly flinches at the attention of the room suddenly being flung onto her. "Um... I also think that we shouldn't watch them together... it might cause more havoc than it's worth, you know? And since it's a motive by Monokuma... it might be best that we take the advantage we currently have of not knowing everyone's motives and just ignore these videos... that's what I think anyway."

Kaito let out a whistle, flashing the cosplayer a thumbs up. "Good choice, Tsumugi!"

The cosplayer pushes her glasses up her nose. "R-really? I just kind of went with what I think is just plain best though..." She glances over at Kaede with a small smile, and Kaede suddenly feels a little lighter inside.

Korekiyo neatly places his notebook and biro down on the table and voices his thoughts. "It may sound a little selfish of me to express, however, I would indeed be most intrigued to witness what other people have bore witness to on their videos..." He crosses both of his mummified hands across his chest. "I certainly found mine most intriguing _._ "

Kaede rests her chin on the video-holding backpack that she'd been clutching to her lap, letting out a puff of exasperated air.

Kokichi speaks up again. "So, that's six for watching, six for not watching... it all lands on Kirumi and Maki's opinions, then!"

"In that case, I too must agree with the majority here, and suggest we view them as a group." Kaede deflates again at Kirumi's answer, silently wanting to grab her by the shoulders and shake her and tell her to  _have your own goddamn opinion for once, you're the Prime Minister for goodness sake!_

"So it all depends on whatever Maki says then," Kaede states blankly, echoing the collective mind of the cafeteria. She really doesn't want to have anything to do with the caretaker after how Maki's been acting towards her, but maybe, just  _maybe_ she'll co-operate with Kaede just this  _one_  time.

"Ooooh, how exciting!" Angie presses her hands into her cheeks. "A dramatic cliff-hanger, you guys! Even Atua is shocked!"

"Your Atua really can't see much coming, can he..." Tsumugi comments, fiddling with her red ribbon.

Kokichi stands up, a child-like impatience riddling his eyes. "Well, I'm gonna head up to Maki's mystery lab and ask her what she thinks right away, because I don't wanna wait any longer!"

Kaito mirrors Kokichi's actions. "If you're going to see Maki, then I'm coming too."

Kaede blinks at the astronaut. "What...?"

Kokichi pouts. "I don't need you coming with me like I'm a little child, Kaito!" He stamps his foot. "I'm big enough to do it by myself!"

Kaito leans into Kaede's ear briefly, the wiry hairs of his goatee tickling her neck. "Remember our chat from last night? About taking down the masks?" He grins at the pianist. "Well, I'm starting right away!"

Kaede gives Kaito a knowing smile. "I still don't think you can do it that easily, but you can try, I guess..." She whispers back to the astronaut.

Kaito presses his fists together. "Are you forgetting who I am? I'm Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars!"

"Um, Kaito?" Tsumugi pipes up. The pianist and astronaut snap their heads in the cosplayer's direction. "Kokichi just ran off on his own..."

Kaito curses under his breath. "Right, I'll head after him, Kaede, I want to meet with you later to talk about our strategy! He calls as he heads out the door.  _What Strategy!?_

Miu leans over into Kaede, a sly smile stretching across her face. "A 'meeting', hmmm? Didn't think you were over Pooichi  _that_  quickly, Kaede!" Kaede glares at the inventor who immediately retreats back into her chair.

Kirumi appears out of nowhere at Miu's other side, the latter of which claps her hands over her mouth to avoid screeching at the Prime Minister's sudden appearance.

"Miu, I do not hope you mind; however, I would like if you would accompany Kiibo to my research lab."

Miu raises an eyebrow, as the mechanical boy adorned in frills moseys over to the three girls. Miu's worried is expression clearly read by Kirumi as she begins to reassure her with a gentle smile. "Please do not worry, Miu, I merely want to give you a brief check-up to ensure you are not coming down with any touches of flu or colds, it will only take five to ten minutes, and I will attend to you as soon as I am finished cleaning here."

The inventor barely has time to even answer as Kiibo already takes her by the arm and tugs her towards the entrance enthusiastically. "Miu, please let me help you! It's all I can do after you checked me for maintenance the other day!" His cyan eyes glisten, arm interlocking with hers. "I'd love to be able to help you as much as you help me!" Kaede tries to hide her smirk as she watches the inventor's face transition from a peach-pink to a cherry-red as she's ushered out of the door by the robotic-maid-boy.

Kirumi proceeds back into the kitchen with a cluster of empty plates and cups, Korekiyo following her into the smaller room and the two make idle chit-chat about the different types of tea in different cultures. Angie and Tenko pester Himiko to keep playing the same card trick, over and over again with them, to which the mage nonchalantly complies.

Kaede stands up, stretching out her arms and slides her backpack back on, giving Kirumi in the kitchen one final wary glance before heading for the door.

"Oh, Kaede!" Tsumugi jogs after the musician as she leaves the dining hall. "Do you have some free time, by any chance?"

* * *

The two girls find themselves in the cramped confines of the school store, for reasons Kaede is unsure of herself.

"I heard this vending machine gives really good prizes, you know!" Tsumugi trills, inserting a monocoin and eagerly twisting the rusting knob. A small coloured egg rolls out of the bottom.

Kaede's face scrunches up in concentration as she twists the egg open and a small piece of card flutters to the ground. "What even is this..." Kaede mutters, picking up the card as Tsumugi looks over her shoulder, gasping in disbelief as her eyes rest on the item. The pianist squints at the name and face on the card. "Makoto Naegi? Who's that?"

"It's a replica of his Student ID Card!" Tsumugi lets out an elongated squeal, eyes sparkling like sapphires.

Kaede blinks. "You... know this guy?"

Tsumugi suddenly snaps out of her trance, coughing into her sleeve. "W-well, no, he's a character from a... uh... this one thing... I kind of like..." she lets out an embarrassed titter, a faint blush dusting her cheeks.

Kaede leans against the vending machine. "Ahh, so it's just a reference to something... I see..." She hands the card to Tsumugi, who stares at her with wide blue eyes. "You pulled the machine, so it's all yours!" Tsumugi takes the card with both hands, clearly very grateful to the pianist for the gift that she'd technically bought herself.

Kaede decides to seize the opportunity to confront Tsumugi on something that's on her mind.

"So," Kaede begins, Tsumugi looking up from her treasure as she quietly slips it inside her blazer. Kaede smiles at the blue-haired girl, sighing in apparent relief. "I was really grateful that you agreed with us on the videos, by the way, Tsumugi." She scratches the back of her head awkwardly. "I don't know what I'd have done if you'd also wanted to watch them." She can't help but wonder if Tenko had only agreed because Himiko didn't seem too bothered, or if she really felt that way about wanting to expose everyone's secrets.

Tsumugi brings a thoughtful hand to her face. "Ah, it's nothing, really. I just went with what I thought would be best, is all." She casts her eyes towards the door. "I don't know how Maki will decide to go about this, but I don't know if people are going to keep their word."

Kaede tilts her head. "What do you mean?"

"Ah, well, it's just... I don't know... people like Ryoma, Kokichi... I feel like even if we decide not to show the videos... they're probably going to try and force them to be shown in some form either way..."

Kaede idly taps her fingers against the glass of the machine she's leaning up against. "I can definitely see that happening..." She scowls. "But if it comes to that, then I'll have no choice but to take action!" She pumps her fists. "And I'll have you, Kaito, Kiibo, Gonta, and Miu to support me every step of the way!"

Tsumugi claps her hands together. "Kaede! You sounded just like a protagonist there again!" Kaede pauses, frustration clouding her face.

_Again with the protagonist thing..._

She moves to grab the cosplayers hands, the latter squeaking in surprise at the sudden contact. She stares Tsumugi square in the eyes. "Listen, Tsumugi! You are just as much of a protagonist as you seem to think I am!" She reassuringly squeezes the bespectacled girl's hands as she speaks. "You are the protagonist of your own story, just like I am of mine, Kaito is of his, and everyone else here, for that matter! So stop thinking of yourself as a mere 'background character' okay? Because you're so much more than that! This isn't movie or an anime, you know? The fourteen of us here are real, breathing people, who are fighting to stay alive. And that includes you, too!"

Tsumugi's mouth drops open. "Y-you really think that... Kaede?"

Kaede grins. "Of course I do! Because it's the truth, isn't it?!" She releases Tsumugi's hands and heads towards the door. "And together, with you, we're all going to get out of here alive. Because we're all friends now! And when we eventually get out, we'll still be great friends! I can count on it!"

With those words Kaede dramatically flings open the door of the store, and a third figure stumbles into the room.

"Kaede! Your speech was so moving I was physically drawn to it against my will!" Kokichi sits up, rubbing the knee he'd fallen directly onto.

Tsumugi brings her hands to her chest. "Kokichi! Why were you listening in on our conversation?"

The little leader jumps up, spinning around and stopping to face the cosplayer, pridefully punching his chest. "Because I'm the Ultimate Supreme Leader, duh!" he smirks at the taller girl. "It's my job to eavesdrop so I can obtain as much information as I can about my fellow classmates..."

Tsumugi takes a step back, intimidated by the boy's expression.

Kaede, however, is more concerned about a more pressing issue. "Did you and Kaito talk to Maki then?"

Kokichi locks his hands behind his head. "Yup! We sure did!" There's a pregnant pause. "Okay, I'll be off now, byeeee!"

Kaede grabs the boy by the arm before he could go anywhere, closing and standing in front of the door, blocking the boy's exit.

Kokichi looks up at Kaede with teary eyes. "Oh... Is this it...? Is this where I'm going to be killed? IS THIS WHERE IT ALL ENDS FOR ME!?" Wailing, he rushes backwards into Tsumugi. "Mugi! She's gonna murder me! DO SOMETHIIIING!"

"M-Mugi...?" Tsumugi blinks at the new nickname given to her by the person currently hiding behind her like a small kid, giving Kaede a questioning look.

The pianist rolls her eyes and steps towards the leader. "Ah, geez, you know I'm obviously not going to do that, Kokichi! Just tell us what Maki said already!"

The dictator snivelled. "F-fine..." He hoists himself up to sit on the countertop, kicking his legs out underneath him. He crosses his arms, face suddenly devoid of any tears that had once been there. "She agreed with that dummy Kaito... then I got told to go away..." Kokichi mumbles, sticking out his bottom lip. "Shame, really, I thought for sure she'd want to watch them..." He looks up and shrugs. "or just not care at all, to be honest."

Tsumugi idly scratches the side of her face, glancing over at Kaede. "So if six people  _do_  want to watch the videos, and six people  _don't_..."

"Yup." Kokichi nonchalantly states. "It means we drew."

Kaede rubs her eyes with the heels of her hands. "This is a disaster..." She turns to Kokichi.  "So what should we do now?"

The leader lets out a low hum in contemplation, eyeing the ground as he thinks. "Meh." He shrugs. "Maybe someone will change their mind later or something, at least, that's what I'm hoping for anyway..." He grins at the two girls. "Either of you ladies want to join Team Watch? We're currently holding interviews as we speak!"

"Don't treat it as if it's some sort of contest!" Tsumugi exclaims..

Kaede jumps in to help the cosplayer. "Tsumugi is right, Kokichi. This is serious. These are Monokuma's motives we're talking about here, not some sort of trophies."

Kokichi stays silent, smirk still plastered onto his visage. He reaches into his waistcoat and retrieves a pocket notebook and pen. Kaede and Tsumugi exchange glances.

"What... are you doing, Kokichi...?" Tsumugi asks cautiously.

"Hmm?" The leader barely acknowledges the cosplayer as he flicks a few pages into the notepad. "Kiyo has a bunch of spares for the observing nonsense he's always doing." His face lights up as he finds the page he was looking for. "So, I stole one." Kaede sighs. Of  _course_  he did.

"So aaaaaanyway, what I originally came to visit you two for..."

Kaede raises an eyebrow at the leader's sudden change in tone.

Kokichi kicks his legs out again and points the biro at Kaede, and slowly moves it over to Tsumugi. "On the night of Rantaro's murder," he begins, Kaede immediately tenses up at the mention of the amnesiac. Kokichi narrows his eyes. "What were the two of you doing?" Tsumugi and Kaede look at each other in confusion.

"I'm sorry... but what does this have to do with the motive videos?" Tsumugi inquires.

Kokichi pouts at the long-haired girl, irritatingly clicking his pen. "Nothing, Mugi! I know you're super plain and all but at least  _try_ to keep up!"

Tsumugi's hands rise to her reddening face. "O-oh, sorry...?"

Kokichi sighs. "But if you  _must_  know..." he bites the head of the pen before continuing, wiggling it between his teeth. "I wash shuper dishappointed at the lack of twial lasht time, y'know? It makesh the game really  _bwah_  if the culpwit doeshn't even bover to twy fighting!"

Kaede bites back the words of sheer frustration threatening to escape through her lips. The white-clad boy rhythmically taps the edge of his notepad. "So, I've decided, since we don't have one anymore," His eyes slide to Kaede. "that I'm going to solve Rantaro's case by myself!"

Kaede draws a breath. Tsumugi crosses her hands over her skirt, a confused expression dressing her face. "But... Shuichi already confessed and took Monokuma's First Blood Perk," she turns to Kaede for reassurance. "didn't he?"

"Y-yeah... that's right" Kaede stutters, feeling that all-too-familiar whirlpool of guilt bubble up inside once more.

Kokichi blankly stares at the two for a moment. "Yeah, he did. I know that, I was there too. But I wanted to solve the mystery myself anyway, so I've been collecting alibis from the night of Rantaro's murder, for my own personal enjoyment. I've gotten everyone else's and you two are the only alibis I haven't gotten yet, so I'm asking you both now!" He flashes a toothy smile at the pair as he concludes his explanation, as though he hadn't just asked for their alibis for a supposedly already-solved murder case. "Though no offence, Tsumugi," He mutters as he leisurely flips through previous notes, which Kaede assumes were the other student's alibis. "but I'm a little more interested in Kaede's alibi, to be perfectly honest." He brings the notebook to cover his nose and mouth, his eyes creasing in a malicious fashion.

Kaede hasn't even time to respond before Tsumugi does.

"Ah, it's alright... I plainly wouldn't expect someone such as the Ultimate Supreme Leader to take much interest in a mere cosplayer such as myself anyway..." she trails off as Kokichi flips over to a blank page, crosses his ankles, and eyes the musician from his perch on the counter.

Kaede takes a deep breath, knowing he wants her to recount her alibi.  _Not that it mattered, anymore..._

"Shuichi... already said it the night he left, remember?" She anxiously toys with the straps of her bag. "We were in the classroom together most of the time, standing watch from the inside..." She inhales a shaky breath and continues on, feeling the anxiety fluttering around in her chest at the memories of it all. "We saw... uh... Tenko, Angie, Gonta, Kaito, Maki, Himiko, and... R-Rantaro, walking down into the basement, Shuichi was worried that one of them was going to access the secret door in the library, so he followed them to make sure they weren't doing that, but..." she trails off, squeezing her eyes shut.

~~_But they weren't..._ ~~

"That's when... it happened, wasn't it?" Tsumugi finishes, as Kokichi hurriedly scribbles everything down in the notepad. Kaede gives one sombre nod.

"... Okie dokie!" Kokichi flips over to the next page, turning to Tsumugi next, nodding at her as her cue to begin.

"Ah, oh, um, I believe that I was in the dining hall," Kokichi begins scribbling again. "With, Kiyo, Miu, who was attaching something to that RC helicopter from the Warehouse, you know, the one that kind of looks like—"

"Continue." Kokichi cuts in.

Tsumugi blinks, then continues as requested. "Ah, sorry, Kiyo was eating some sort of pasta dish the Monokubs made, and Kirumi was there too!"

The Leader glances up from his notes. "That it?"

Tsumugi places a finger to her chin. "Uh... I think so?" She innocently looks over at the dark-haired boy, who narrows his eyes at her.

"You suuuuure?"

"Yes, I think so...?"

Kokichi purses his lips, flipping back a couple of pages in his notepad.

"Because that's not what Kiyo told me."

Tsumugi blinks. "...what?"

Kokichi scrunches his face at the cosplayer, gasping melodramatically and grabbing his chest with his free hand. "Tsumugi Shirogane! How DARE you lie to  _me_ , of all people!?"

"W-what are you talking about?!" Tsumugi looks over to Kaede in a panic, confusion scrawled all over her face.  Kaede shrugs back, equally as confused. 

Kokichi gives the cosplayer a sly grin as he drums his slender fingers against the back of the book. "Kiyo mentioned that you went to the bathroom during the supposed final hour – ring a bell  _now_?"

Tsumugi's eyes widen and she visibly deflates. "Oh, y-yeah, I did..." She glances down. "I didn't think that was very important... sorry..."

Kokichi tuts mockingly, shaking his head as he scribbles something else at the back of his notepad, and abruptly flicked it closed. "Geez, Tsumugi, going to the bathroom is a big deal y'know!" He jumps down off the counter, dusting down the back of his white trousers. "Especially in murder cases, that could have been seen as _suuuuper_ suspicious in the trial, had the culprit not confessed already, y'know?"

Kaede doesn't miss the quick look he shoots her out of the corner of his eye.

He stretches his arms up to the ceiling and straightens his back, sauntering over to the door. "Well, that's all I needed from you both anyway, I'd say thanks, but I'd just be lying if I said I was grateful. Or would I...?!" He flashes the girls a smile as he opens the door, cheerfully waving at the pair. "Nee-heehee! See you guys tonight!"

Kaede steps out of the store, soon after him her head spinning from the sudden interrogation, as does Tsumugi.

"What did he mean by 'tonight'?" She looks over towards the direction of the gym. "I don't think we planned to do anything tonight, did we?"

Kaede shakes her head. "I don't believe so, no..." Her hand flies to her head, the cosplayer watching on with concern.

"Are you okay, Kaede? Do you want to go to Kirumi's lab...?"

Kaede shakes her head again, the pain rattling around her skull as she did so. "No, it's fine. I don't want to burden her any more than she already is with Miu, Kiibo and the others."  _The others being the entirety of the nation,_  she thinks to herself. She straightens her back and attempts to flash the kind girl her 'protagonist' smile, as Tsumugi once dubbed it. "I'm gonna go for a little nap in my room, I think that'll help my headache." Tsumugi doesn't seem convinced in the slightest but agrees to let the pianist go.

No sooner has the door closed, and the pianist returned to her bed after locking her door securely, Kaede feels herself slowly drifting away into sleep, her body sinking deeper and deeper into the mattress, as though she was falling, falling, falling fluttering down, a leaf the wind, a shot-put ball off a bookcase...

...

...

...

...

* * *

"Why the hell does she have  _two_!? Angie and... Kirumi. Ugh, if I don't find  _his_  soon he's gonna be pissed at me..."

Kaede slowly opens her eyes to the sound of rummaging. What time was it even? It seemed darker now than it had done when she fell asleep. Though, she guessed that kind of made sense.

_Wait... rummaging...?_

Kaede sits up on her bed, that was in her room, that she had made a specific note of locking, and meets eyes with none other than Kokichi Ouma, clutching multiple rainbow-coloured tablets to his chest with one hand, the other hand halfway into her white backpack...

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

* * *

***click, click, click***

***clack***

Himiko tilts her hat upwards, a very rare smile gracing her features. She'd... done it? She stares at the needles in her hand that Kokichi had lent her for practicing with. She'd... really done it! She'd picked her first lock!

Well, okay, the first one she'd picked without a certain prankster quite literally breathing down her neck as she practiced it. Her master would have been so proud of her... She kneels down and scoops up the other Kubs Pads that herself and Kokichi had collected together so far, about to kick the door open, only to realise...

She's picked the lock of the door belonging to Shuichi Saihara.

Shuichi Saihara is no longer present; thus he did not have a Kubs Pad.

"..."

Himiko kicks the door, grimacing.

"Why'd you have to go and do that stupid thing when you coulda just stayed here and helped us instead?" The magician grumbles to herself under her breath, but was nonetheless content with her accomplishment, now to find Kokichi and shove her accomplishment in his little-boy face -

"AHHHHHH!"

Himiko's head whips towards the back of the girl's dorm, only to see Kokichi stumble out of Kaede Akamatsu's room, holding with an extra two tablets in the collection tucked into the crook of his arm. Himiko barely had time to react as the leader grabs her wrist harshly with his free hand and yanks her out of the dorms with him.

"I didn't know she was in there until it was too late," he mutters under his breath.

Himiko cranes her neck backwards to the musician now pursuing them, she looks  _pissed_.

* * *

Kaede staggers out of the dorms behind Kokichi and Himiko, eyes darting around to spot the direction the pair had taken off in. The small duo take a sharp right turn and duck behind the back of the dorm building with the collection of Pads, the musician hot on their trail. Kaede finds herself pausing for a very brief moment as she spies Gonta thundering off down the back of the school towards the terrace entrance to the dining hall with something long and blue. 

_Was that... Tsumugi...?_

Even between them, Kokichi and Himiko are clearly being slowed down by the weight of all the Kubs Pads but continue their escape from the pursuing pianist, taking another sharp right back around to the front of the dorms towards the central courtyard.

A flash of yellow shoots past Kaede's face as she returns to the pavement. She feels something hard yet fuzzy just barely graze her cheek.  _A tennis ball...?_  She turns around and instantly understands why Gonta, Kokichi and Himiko have been avoiding the front entrance.

A small silhouette wielding a tennis racket with multiple tennis balls surrounding him stands at the entrance. A murderous energy emanates from the tiny man. "Sorry, Akamatsu," Ryoma shouts from the front steps. "But it just has to be this way, I'm afraid,"Before Kaede can even react, three more tennis balls are fired in her direction, one hitting her directly in the stomach, causing her to recoil at the impact.

Kaede's jaw drops. "D-didn't you say you've given up on your past!?" She yells at him. No sooner had she shouted, a tennis ball hurls towards her face. She screws her eyes shut. Flinches and braces herself for impact. Then she's tackled by a huge weight. Her ankle snaps. Kaede yelps out in pain as the larger figure crashes down onto the unfinished gravelly ground on top of her.

"It's Killer Tennis." Kaito whisper-shouts, clumsily climbing off of Kaede and reaching for something on the ground nearby. "He's been knocking people out with tennis balls all evening and having Gonta take them to his research lab. He's caught Kiyo, Kirumi, Angie and Tsumugi already."

Kaede whips round in time to see the tennis ball that was  _supposed_  to have hit her in the face, still airborne, smack Himiko squarely in the back of the head. The redhead stumbles, and falls into Kokichi in front of her. And Kaede, Kaito and Ryoma can only watch in silence as the shrieking pair clumsily topple off of the high ledge of the courtyard onto the grass below with a loud thud, Kubs Pads flying in all directions.

"The Pads!" Kaede exclaims, as she makes a move for them, wincing as she put pressure on her right foot.

Ryoma repositions himself at the entrance. "Not today, Akamatsu..." he mumbles to himself as he hurled another ball at the limping pianist.

Only to have it fly straight back at him.

Kaito moves to block the convict's aim of the departing Kaede, clutching a second racket and raising a challenging eyebrow at the prisoner. "You'll have to get through me first, Hoshi."

Ryoma cracks his neck and reaches down for another ball beside him, taking one step forward on his right foot. The tiniest hint of a smirk appears on the smaller man's face. "Just this once, Momota."

Elsewhere, Kaede collapses into a breathing heap onto amphitheatre floor by the Shrine of Judgement, reaching  for her backpack and rushing to snatch up all the other Pads.

Kokichi, still slightly disorientated from the high fall spies the musician out of the corner of his eye. He swiftly kicks the dazed magician off of his chest and scrambles to pounce on the blonde... only to feel himself be hoisted into the air and smacked back down onto the grass - not hard enough to break a bone, but hard enough for it to  _hurt_. The blood drains from his already-pale face when he confirms the identity of his attacker.

"First you steal Himiko from her...  _then_  you just discard her like she's a piece of trash!?" Tenko's eyes glow hot with rage, voice trembling with anger. Kokichi lets out a small squeak of submission before Tenko lifts him up by the scarf, glowering. "Prepare yourself, Kokichi Ouma! The Tenko Chabashira Special!"

Kaede tries her best to ignore the sound of Kokichi frantically begging for Tenko's mercy as she shifts her focus to gathering up all of the Kubs Pads in one place. She curses to herself as she attempts to cram them all into her backpack. She can't afford to rip her backpack, there was only one of them supplied to her and she  _needed_  it for other things. She settles instead for shoving as many as she possibly could inside without zipping the bag shut, silently apologising to the now unusable music sheets that had also been rooming with the Pads since the morning as she hears the crisp crunching of paper ripping as she tries to cram the tablets in.

"Kaede!"

The pianist looks up to see Kiibo somewhat elegantly clunking towards her, daintily carrying his skirts between his fingers, as he runs over to the pianist, kneeling down beside her in an attempt to help her collect up the remaining Pads. "Miu's lab is open, we can take refuge in there for now." Kiibo informs the blonde.

Kaede grimaces. "The Inventor's Lab? But what if they just follow us in?"

Kiibo gives the pianist a grin. "I can assure you that will not be a problem, Kaede." He scoops up a good half of the Kubs Pads and holds them into Kirumi's skirt, as though carrying a basket. "Now, let's hurry over there before they come to their senses!" Kaede nods, grabbing the spare vest she'd had to remove to make room for the other Kubs Pads, and the robot and pianist begin hurriedly making their way towards Miu's lab, the latter still wincing from the painfully throbbing heat radiating from her ankle.

"KAEDE!"

Kaede and Kiibo spin back around at the voice emerging from by the dorms.

"That was... Kaito!?"  Kaede just barely notices a small tuft of purple hair poking up by the ledge, a whirlwind of tennis balls being hurled from all directions.

"KAEDE WATCH OUT, GONTA'S COMING!"

Kaede's eyes widen.

_Oh, shit._

The lab was still a good few hundred metres away. Kaede can hear Gonta's heavy footsteps getting louder, but her ankle is screaming at her- she can't run, not now. She turns back to the robot. "Kiibo, please go ahead without me! I'll catch up!"

Kiibo's expression hardens. "No, Kaede! We are friends! I will not leave you alone in your time of need!" The robot kneels down. "Please, ascend me, Kaede!"

"What do you mean, ascend you!?"

Kiibo's eyes dart to something just beyond Kaede. "Please, hurry!"

Kaede sighs and mutters a silent prayer to Angie's god as she climbs onto the robot's back, and sets off on her metallic, frilly steed - considerably even  _slower_  than before. She grips Kiibo's shoulders tightly and braces herself for the inevitable impact of the man-tornado that was Gonta Gokuhara. The thundering footsteps get ever closer, and Kaede slowly loses all hope in making it to Miu's lab, if he's going to catch up with them anyway, at least he'd do it in a gentlemanly fashion, right?  _Right?!_

"OI, BUGFUCKER, GET A LOAD OF  _THESE_ BABIES!"

It's then that the departing pair are suddenly greeted with a... unique sight, to say the least.

Miu bursts out of the bright red door leading to the trial room right past them, streaking head-on towards the looming entomologist, clad only in black lacy underwear, twirling her pink skirt not unlike a lasso above her head.

Gonta skids to an abrupt halt as he reaches the bottom of the ramp, a strangled scream escaping his throat as he immediately bolts back in the other direction, the practically-naked inventor sprinting after him, yelling obscenities as she chases the large man.

Tenko immediately abandons Kokichi to shield Himiko's eyes, the leader using it to his advantage and making his swift getaway after the entomologist before the martial artist can grab him.

Kiibo takes this as his chance to continue on their tumultuous journey and the pair continue slowly trudging over to Miu's Lab, Kaede quietly noting the sudden heat emanating from the robot's mechanical body.

"Kaede!" the blonde tiredly turns her head to yet-another new voice.

"Tenko?!" The Aikido master jogs up to the pair and begins walking in time to their tardy pace, Himiko lethargically wobbling behind a few metres away.

"Tenko will make sure that none of those degenerates try to take advantage of you," Her expression softens. "You're injured, right?" Tenko will see if she can help you out if you're going to Miu's research lab. She... probably has a first aid-kit in there somewhere."

"N-no one invited either of y-you to join us, Tenko, or Himiko!" Kiibo splutters between heavy breaths ( _do robots even need to breathe?_ ), but is swiftly silenced at the expression on Tenko's face at his protests.

The Aikido practitioner narrows her eyes in the direction of the ledge where Gonta and Kokichi had retreated up into, and briskly walks on ahead into the Ultimate Inventor's laboratory, a delirious Himiko and a Kiibo on the verge of short-circuting trailing behind her.

* * *

Kiibo and Kaede practically collapse into the lab in a tangled heap, the stacked Kubs Pads sliding across the pink tiled floor in all different directions.

Kaede lets out a pent-up groan as she sinks down onto one of the couches at the back of the lab. Tenko gently removes her shoe to examine the sprain, Himiko hovering nearby at Tenko's request in search of any form of a first aid kit that the inventor could own, only to get distracted by a shelf stacked high with various chemicals and medicines.

"Himiko, what are you doing?" Kiibo warily watches the magician from his spot on the floor as she examines the series of coloured liquids and pills.

"There are lots of useful potions in this room... I could use some of these for my medicinal spells... or maybe a secret magic potion..." Himiko crosses her arms and squints at one of the tubs.

"Himiko..." Tenko shoots the redhead a concerned look as she repositions Kaede across the sofa, gently running her hand over the pianist's foot. "Tenko doesn't think it's a good idea to touch any of those— you don't know what's in them..."

"Of... course I do..." Himiko grumbles.  They're magic potions!" She lightly taps her cheek in thought. "But why were they put in this place...?" She puffs out her cheeks. "They should have been given to me instead..."

"Ah, no Himiko, those aren't 'potions', those are Miu's..." Kiibo interjects, placing a thoughtful gloved finger to his chin. "I believed she once called them her 'happy medications?'

"What?" Kaede splutters from the chair. "Miu's been doing drugs!?"

Kiibo gives the musician a questioning look. "I do not believe I understand what that term means exactly, however, Miu did once inform me that the chemicals are completely safe for human consumption, so long as you only use a microscopic amount."

Kaede brings a hand to her head. "So then... they aren't safe at all then..."

Tenko forcefully pries one of the tubs out of Himiko's grasp and pulls said magician away from the shelf of chemicals, much to the smaller girl's chagrin. She eventually finds the inventor's first aid kit, unscathed and unopened. Tenko swiftly reattends to Kaede's foot, ensuring the pianist keeps it elevated as she dressed the sprain, Kaede trying her utmost hardest not to squeal in pain as the Aikido practitioner applies pressure to her ankle.

"Tenko doesn't mean to change the subject but... Tenko thinks we have a larger issue at hand right now..." Tenko begins to say.

Kaede nods in agreement. "What exactly  _was_ going on out there, and why were Gonta and Ryoma so  _angry_!?"

Tenko coughs. "A-ah, no Tenko meant your injury... but uh, okay..."

Kiibo glares at the small magician, sitting nearby in a sulking heap on the floor. "Yes, Himiko, I think you need to explain yourself."

The mage gives Kiibo a slightly irritated look but sighs exasperatedly, lifting herself up again and monotonously proceeds to explain Kokichi's plan to the other students. According to the magician, Kokichi had told Gonta that everyone despised his insects and wanted Gonta to kidnap everyone and take them to his lab for an 'Insect Meet n' Greet', and while everyone was distracted with the bugs, himself and Himiko would pick the locks in the dorms and retrieve everyone's Kubs Pads so that they could force everyone to do a group screening of the videos. Ryoma had apparently only agreed to help because he figured that his video would have been in the cluster of Kubs Pads that the pair had retrieved from the rooms.

"...But, I only agreed to help because I promised him a favour in exchange for him giving me lessons on lockpicking though..." Himiko whines, vacantly staring at the various chemicals Miu had stored on a nearby shelf.

"H-Himiko!" Tenko gasps. " _Never_  promise a degenerate a 'favour'! That's how they take advantage of innocent girl's hearts!"

Himiko lazily blinks. "Nyeh... it was only cuz we were stuck in a classroom together for three hours after we opened that dumb door the other day... it was his idea..."

"You were WHAT?" Kaede, however, has her eyes on the Pads as she mentally counts their number, her face twisting into one of frustration when she realises that two of the fourteen Kubs Pads were still missing.

"Is something wrong, Kaede?" Kiibo slowly approaches the group at the other end of the room, one hand rubbing at the small of his back. She explains her worry to the robot, who looks concernedly down at the twelve devices.

"I see... so two of the motive videos are still absent..." He toys with his cufflinks. "That certainly is a problem, as the owner of those videos could still be at risk of receiving their own." The pianist's mind flashes to Ryoma's threatening stance at the school entrance.

"Maybe I can chant a 'find the missing Kubs Pad' spell for you..." Himiko began to say, making a half-hearted circular gesture with her hands over the group of tablets.

"Oooohhh, Himiko is staring to get serious, guys!" Tenko whisper-shouts, clapping her hands together in glee.

But before Kaede could think of anything else to say or do, the doors to the lab swung open, and a fully-clothed Miu struts into the building, a Kubs Pad in each gloved hand. Kaede's shoulders slump with sheer relief at the sight of the other two Kubs Pads. And Miu too, she supposes.

"Hey, look, it worked." Himiko blankly announces as Tenko applauds her.

"Miu!" Kiibo exclaims, mechanical face lighting up at the inventor's appearance.

"I'm back bitches! And I gots the goods!" She waltzes over to the group and hands the two devices to the injured musician. One of them was pristine, as though it had never been touched, but the other...

"Wait, what happened to  _that_  one!?" Tenko exclaims as Kaede turns over the device in her hands to examine it. The screen is completely shattered, and the coloured backed of the Pad is also peeling off, as though someone had hacked at it with a weapon of some sort.

"Dunno — I just took 'em from resting-bitch-tits. She just gave 'em to me and shut the door in my fucking face!" The inventor shrugs as she walked over to where the other twelve Pads were.

Kaede's eyes widen. "You don't mean..."

"Maki?" Tenko punctuates.

Miu nods. "Yeah, that's the one. After big-dick ran away screaming, that purple idiot—"

"Wait, which one?" Himiko interrupts.

"Oh, the taller one," Miu clarifies. "Anyway, he said the Ultimate Shut-in had two Pads in her lab with her, her own one and another one that someone had given to her."

Kaede places a hand to her mouth. "I wonder why someone else would give her their video though."

Miu snorts. "Fuck if I know! The fucker got smashed with a fuckton of balls before he could say anything else, if you know what I'm sayin'!"

Tenko shoots a glare at the brash blonde.

Miu wilts. "S-so when I went into m-my room t-to get changed, I just d-decided to watch t-the one that w-wasn't fucked into o-oblivion..."

Kaede's eyes shift to the clean Pad. "So, you know whose Pad this is then?"

"You bet I fucking do! It's the fucking tennis elf's!"

Kaede's heart skips a beat. "Wait, it's Ryoma's!?" She brings a thoughtful hand to her chin. "So he probably didn't see it then, if Maki had been holding it this whole time, knowing her." She frowns.

"Hah, you bet it is!" Miu jumps back up off the ground, stretching her arms up as she slides to the front her lab, taking a random pad from the bunch along with her. "I watched the whole fucking thing when I was getting changed!" She slams the Kubs Pad down onto her worktop with a resounding bang. "And let me fucking tell you, that bitch-bear and his rainbow produce completely fucked the guy sideways!"

Kiibo cocks his head. "What do you mean by that, Miu?" The scientist slides her goggles down over her eyes, not turning to address the robot. "Just fucking watch it, and you'll see for yourself."

Tenko pipes up. "Ah, but Tenko thought you guys weren't going to watch the—"

"Shut it, Miss Andry!" She waves a magnifying glass in the Aikido Master's direction. "When in Rome, you do as the fucking Romans do! And you swines are currently in the Gorgeous Girl Genius's palace, so you'll do as I fucking say!" Miu snarls.

"I'm kinda curious too... if it's Ryoma's video..." Himiko mumbles, much to Tenko's frustration.

Kaede thinks for a moment, then beckons the other three students to gather around the sofa with her, as she held it up and out for the others to see. "This goes without saying, but whatever we see here..." She makes a point to glance at each of them. "No one tells Ryoma about this. Alright?" The three students mutter in mutual agreement as Kaede turns on the Pad, and Ryoma's video plays out for the room.

* * *

Kaede feels her heart sink as the video finishes playing.

Kiibo places a gloved hand over his chest. "Ryoma... has no one...?"

Tenko grimaces "Tenko knows he's a degenerate and all, but this is too cruel, even for Monokuma!" Himiko says nothing, merely pulling her witch's hat down over her face.

"Imagine if the screening had gone ahead..." Kaede mutters, feeling her voice crack. "Imagine if Ryoma had seen that video, and in front of everyone else too..."

Kiibo lowers his head, bangs obscuring his expression. "He would have most easily given his life up, had he seen that video's contents."

Kaede's mind flashes back to Kirumi's motive video.  _She has too much to live for... and he has nothing..._ she squeezes her eyes shut at the plethora of possible tragedies that could have played out had the pair watched their motive videos.

"But... why  _did_  Maki have Ryoma's?" Tenko wonders out loud.

"Like I said, I don't fucking know!" Miu saunters back over to the foursome, slumping down on the floor beside Kiibo, who was preoccupied with flattening out his apron. "She just shoved them into my tits and slammed the door on me."

Kaede rolls her eyes at the inventor. "That's not important... not right now anyway." She pauses in thought for a moment. "What  _does_  matter right now, is that we have all fourteen Kubs Pads."

"Which means we have all fourteen motives." Kiibo concludes.

Tenko tilts her head. "So... what do we do with them now?"

Kaede closes her eyes. "Well, after seeing...  _that_ " she gestures to Ryoma's video player. "I think it's safe to say that it's not a great idea to let the screening go ahead now anyway..."

"But I'm sure Kokichi and Ryoma will be trying to get them back soon enough..." Kiibo begins to say before trailing off.

Miu lets out a frustrated scream, rushing to the back of the room again. "Grraaaagh! Why the fuck did I get involved in this fucking mess anyhow!?" She grabs the already-battered Pad from Kaede's lap and flings it across the room, despite Tenko and Kiibo's yelling as it bounces off the wall and onto the tiled floor with a sickening crack, sending pieces of shattered glass dancing around the inventor's laboratory. Kaede idly watches as the glistening particles slide across the floor, each one a distinctly different shape and shade of purple from the lighting in the lab.

"Well, that one's fucking out of commission for good now anyway, whoever the fuck's it was." the inventor scoffs, tossing her hair behind her and trudging back to her worktop. "Kyaaaaaahaha! Now I feel ten-times better!"

_Out of commission...?_

"That's it!" The other four students snap their heads towards the pianist's sudden outburst. The inventor blinks at the musician, her eyes wide like a baby deer caught in headlights. "Miu, that's it!" Kaede reaffirms. "You're a genius!"

"Wha?" The inventor tears up at the sudden praise. "I... O-of course I am!? I'm Miu Iruma, the Gorgeous Girl Genius after a-all!"

Kiibo regains Kaede's attention. "I'm sorry, Kaede, but what is it that you have thought of?"

Kaede jumps up from the chair, much to Tenko's objection, wincing as the pain returns to her ankle, and scoops up as many Kubs Pads as she could muster from the nearby table where Kiibo had placed them. "We don't want the others to see their videos... so why not just destroy them  _all_!?" The others exchange unsure glances. She continues on. "Come on guys, think about it! In the long run, it'll be for the best, people like Ryoma  _and_  Kirumi won't ever have to set eyes on their motive videos if they're rendered unusable!"

"Kirumi...?" Tenko tilts her head. "What does Kirumi have to do with—"

"I-I'm not saying it's a bad idea, but you're forgetting one fucking thing, blimp-tits!" Miu holds up the Kubs Pad she'd been examining jabbing a finger into the screen. "The rules say you can't tamper or break that fucking pad, duh-doy! I ain't getting my ass severed for breaking a dumb-ass rule like that!"

"But Maki didn't get in trouble for smashing her one up." Himiko blankly points out, Tenko applauding the little witch for her contribution.

Kaede eagerly swipes through her Monopad to confirm her theory. "It says that we can't tamper with the  _Monopad —_ it doesn't say anything about the Kubs Pads!"

Miu blinks, her shielded eyes glancing to the pad in her hand in thought, the gears in her head whirring with possibilities.

Tenko gasps. "So then, if we just break them  _all...?_!"

Kaede nods. "Mhmm! It shouldn't be a problem! No one will see the other videos, and Monokuma's motive will be destroyed, once and for all! Sure the other's will probably get mad at us, but I genuinely think it's in the best interest of the—"

***BRRRRRRRRRRUMMMMM***

"Alright then losers, take a look at  _this_  beauty!" A deafening roar reverberates throughout the laboratory. Kaede looks up to see Miu wielding the gigantic circular saw that once loomed above the experimentation bed in the room's centre, the battered Kubs Pad strapped into said bed like a helpless patient. Holding the handle at the side, Miu guides the threatening weapon down closer towards the empty bed. With a flurry of sparks and a crackling crunch, the inventor cleanly slices the Kubs Pad into two with the huge weapon, rendering it completely unusable.

"KIIBS," Miu screeches over the roaring machine. "Fucking give a girl a hand with this!" The robot hurriedly rushes over to the other side of the saw and steadies it with the inventor, seemingly already accustomed to the tool.

Miu gestures to the three dumbstruck girls that were huddled together at the back of the room. "Throw those good for nothing pieces of shit over to us, bitches!" she screams at the trio over the thundering saw. "I'll keep one to myself for fingering later on, but let's just get this fucking shit over with before Monokuma busts our asses! But I'm blaming Kaede if we get all our fucking tits ripped off!"

Kaede can't help but grin back at the scientist, and with the help of Tenko and Himiko, the five students quite literally slice their way into a night filled with sawdust, sparks, and broken motives.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this officially marks the part where it all really starts going off the rails... I had always really wanted to play with Miu's gigantic saw in the actual game you know... her lab was my favorite along with Angie's ❤
> 
> I went back and edited the spacing in the other four chapters as well just so they are a little easier on the eyes to read ^^ I think I'm finally getting the hang of this whole writing thing!!!
> 
>  **Chapter 6:** Monokuma unleashes his wrath, Angie has a Plan(gie), and an unsuspecting someone finds out a very... interesting fact regarding Rantaro's Case...


	6. Chapter II: Daily Life END

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **II - Overture of Heaven and Hell: Daily Life END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *CW for Emetophobia at the very end. Just in case!

Monokuma cheerily spins around on one foot as Kaede hobbles into the gymnasium the next morning, Tenko and Kaito flanking her, the former heavily berating the latter for being the cause of the musician's injury.

"BAKAMATSU!" Miu runs over to the trio and grabs the pianist by the shoulders, eyes red and swollen.

"Miu? What's the matter?" Tenko's first to inquire, before Kaede has any time to react.

The inventor snivels. "I-it's cuz of what we did last night right? T-that's why they're forcin' us to come here, right?"

Kaito gives Kaede a questioning glance. "Last night?"

"Ah, yes— we decided it was in everyone's best interest to destroy all of the Kubs Pads in Miu's lab last night after Kokichi and Himiko took them all!" Kiibo, still adorning Kirumi's frilled uniform proudly announces to the entire hall.

Kaito splutters. "You guys did WHAT?"

"You d-destroyed the Kubs Pads...?" Tsumugi goes pale.

"I see... so you destroyed the motive videos while we were... compromised in Gonta's Lab..." Kiyo muses to himself, Kirumi quietly hovering nearby.

Kaito shudders. "Don't you ever bring that up again, Kiyo." The astronaut grumbles, said anthropologist bowing his head in apology.

The doors to the gym fly open with a loud bang as Gonta bursts into the gym, Angie and Himiko calmly following him in deep conversation amongst themselves. "Everyone! There's a big problem!"

"Calm down, big guy, what's got you so fired up?" Kaito asks him.

Gonta exhales and adjusts his glasses. "It Ryoma!" Kaede's heart drops.

"What?!" Tsumugi takes a step forward.  Is he okay!?"

"That's..." Gonta scratches the side of his face. "Gonta not sure actually..."

"Whatever do you mean, Gonta?" Kirumi inquires.

Gonta looks down at the floor, articulating the words to himself before addressing the growing crowd around him. "Gonta went to walk with Ryoma to gym after Monokuma Cubs said to come here, but when Gonta knock on door, Ryoma no answer him!"

"Shit..." Kaito mumbles under his breath. Kaede wrings her hands, mind automatically jumping to the worst possible conclusion.

"What's wrong, you guys?" Angie tilts her head to one side. "Maybe he's just really sleepy after being called here so early." Himiko scowls at the robotic bears at the top of the hall.

"Wait," Tenko begins to slowly say, "You don't think he—"

"No, Tenko! Don't say it!" Kiibo cuts the girl off before she could finish her sentence, but the damage has already been done as a blanket of anxiety and concern falls upon the already-tense gymnasium.

"I'm... sure he didn't..." Kaede expresses. "I don't think he would have..." She tries to state her opinion with conviction, but with each passing day, it gets gradually harder to do so.

"Of course he didn't!" Kaito presses his fists together. "He's a downer, sure, but he wouldn't do that to us! No way!"

Kirumi gives the astronaut a look of uncertainty. "I do agree that it is in our best interest to find him regardless," She places a gloved hand over her mouth in thought. "His behaviour ever since the Kubs Pads were distributed yesterday morning has been... concerning, to say the least."

Himiko stifles a sleepy yawn. "So, are we gonna go find him now?"

Kiyo adjusts his mask. "It may be in our best interest to—"

"If you're looking for Ryoma, I saw him about fifteen minutes ago!" The doors swing open and Kokichi saunters in, beaming. "And this time I'm not lying, honest!" He crosses his arms behind his back as he approaches the group in the centre of the hall.

Kaito is the first to address the leader. "You... you have a lot of nerve coming here after the fucking stunt you pulled yesterday." Smile still plastered onto his face, Kokichi chuckles.

"Oh, you mean the Insect Meet n' Greet? I'm bummed too you know!" He puffs out his cheeks and rubs an eye on his pristine sleeve, sniffing. "I was  _soooo_  looking forward to watching all the motive videos with my beloved Kaito and Kaede—"

"Well I wasn't!" Kaito stamps his foot. "And stop calling me that, it's weird, dude!"

Kokichi dramatically jumps back. "Oh no, Kaito's mad! Don't tell me, you're gonna sprain  _my_  ankle now too!?" The astronaut lets out a low growl. "Don't joke about stuff like that..."

Kokichi cocks his head to the side innocently. "Like what? Spraining ankles? I think that's pretty tame when we're supposed to be murdering each other though..." Kaede's nails dig into her palms.

"Please," Tsumugi mumbles. "Stop talking about it like that..."

Kokichi side-eyes the group crowd with a look of cynicism. "You guys are so weird, you know that?" You choose the strangest things to get angry over. It's laughable, really," He smiles wryly. "Though I suppose that's what makes this whole thing really entertaining in the end..."

"Stop it," Kaede finally says, straightening her back and walking ahead of Kaito towards the smaller boy. "It's disrespectful to be talking like that when there's someone who's already died in—"

"Yeah, someone definitely has died," he says. "Well done for noticing, Kaede." His smirk contorts into something twisted. "I have a feeling that  _you_  know that better than anyone else here too." His finger meets his lip. "And you should also know why they're dead, too." Any words Kaede had been planning on saying die in her throat as she stares at the boy in white, her mouth dropping open at the leader's statement. He narrows his eyes at the pianist, who averts her eyes from the dictator. "O-kayyy! I'm bored now, you can all suffer together if you want, but I'm not gonna be a part of it!" Kokichi chirps, his smile brightening as he hastily skips back towards the gym doors, pulling on them with force, but to no avail.

"It's locked?" Kiibo queries as the group watch the leader's struggling.

"It would appear so..." Kiyo punctuates.

"HEY! Y'all can gym the get when you motives the leave!" Monokid shrieks, the quintet of cubs appear before the group.

"Monokid, you're saying your lines wrong  _again_." Monosuke scolds the blue bear.

"Hey you bastards! Don't ignore Daddy when he's giving out the motives!" Monophonies' sugary sweet voice rings out over her brothers' as Kaede's worst fears are nothing but confirmed as the bear gestures to Monotaro, staggering along with a pile of what appeared to be envelopes, with a very familiar coloured pattern embellishing them.

Monokuma finally speaks up. "Thanks to you delinquents, I've been forced to whip out the old traditional style again." He places a thoughtful paw to his chin. "Though on second thought, I guess the long-time fans won't mind a bit of repetition."

"Fans?" Angie parrots, idly playing with a silver pigtail.

"Who the FUCK would be a fan of you, you two-toned tanuki!" Monokuma ignores them both as his red son jumps in to continue his father's explanation.

"Okay! So, since the Kubs Pads were all killed and stuff, Father decided to give them a sequel!" He plops the pile down at Angie's shoes with an exasperated puff of air. "So if we called the video players Kubs  _Pads,_  then these would be called Kubs  _Kards_!"

Kaede feels her head start to spin. "Kubs... cards...?"

The red bear nods enthusiastically. "Look! We even made sure to write your names in biiiig black writing so that Monodam doesn't mess it up again!" The green bear silently observes from a few feet away.

"So then... is it just the same as the video players then, or..." Himiko begins to ask before being swiftly silenced by Monokuma.

"Nope! I figured that some of you guys would be too selfless to commit murder for someone else, so this time, the motives are focusing on the one person most important to you,  _yourself_!" Monokuma spits out the final word laced with malice, a deathly poison dripping from his unmoving lips.

"Pops is right! These babies have each of youses deepest and darkest secrets written all over 'em!" Monosuke adds.

Tsumugi claps her hands over her mouth. "Our deepest and darkest... secrets...?"

"Yhup!" That one thing you don't want your classmates to know about?" The bespecled bear taps the top of the pile with his striped yellow paw. "All in here, baby!"

Kaede brings a hand to her chest and grips her vest, a wave of pure dread washing over her as she notices Monokuma smirking directly at her from behind the crowd of accumulating students.

She feels sharp jab at her ashin as Monophanie innocently gazes up at her, Kubs Kard in her paws. She bends down and hesitantly takes the card from the bear and watches the female ursine scamper off back to the pile to fetch another card.

She doesn't even need to look into the envelope to know what Monokuma had written on her card if his explanation and smirk was anything to go by, so she instead chooses to wordlessly slip the patterned envelope into her backpack.

"H-How!? How Monokuma know about this!?" Gonta shrieks, stumbling back with his opened card.

Miu snorts as she tears her envelope open. "What, you fuckin' step on a bug or something?" Gonta visibly pales. "H-How does Miu know too!?"

Miu snickers. "Cuz I'm the Gorgeous Girl Genius, whose good looks, and golden brains will go down in—" She pauses as she reads the secret on her card. And then she screams. "W-WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW THIS FOR?!"

Kiibo too, had turned an interesting shade of green as he stared-open mouthed at the writing on his card.

"What does yours say?" Himiko asks, standing on her tiptoes in an attempt to peer into Tenko's, the latter jumping back and holding the card to her chest.

"N-nothing in p-particular..."

Angie slides to the Aikido master's other side. "Atua wants to know too, Tenko, c'mon, c'mon!"

Tenko hurries out from between the two smaller girls, face bright red as she quickly paces to the other side of the hall.

"There are still two more envelopes here, however." Kirumi points out, walking towards the Monokubs.

"Oh, yeah, those are for the two students who didn't bother showing up," Monokuma replies, shrugging. "Do what you like with them." He holds out a paw. "Oh, and, if there isn't a murder in the next day or so, we're doing a public reading of all of 'em back here!" And with that, he bounces away, the five cubs at his tail. Kaede, once again, feels numb at the mention of yet another time limit.

Kaito moves to pick up the two envelopes addressed to Maki and Ryoma, but a certain someone is faster.

"Yoink! Finders keepers, I'm afraid!" Kokichi holds both envelopes up triumphantly.

"Hey! Hand those over!" Kaito shouts at the smaller boy, swiping at him.

"No waaaaaay! What if you peak, Kaito?" The leader tuts mockingly. "We can't have anyone cheating in this game now, can we?"

"This isn't a game, Kokichi!" Kaito grits his teeth. "And I'm not gonna look! Just... just hand them over and I'll mind them!"

Kokichi effortlessly weaves in and out of Kaito constant attempts at grabbing him, giggling. "Y'know, Miss Harukawa has been  _really_  secretive this whole time, I wonder..." He smirks as he holds up her envelope.

Kaito hunches over, panting. "You... wouldn't dare..."

Kaede steps forward in Kaito's defence. "Kokichi, I know I'm not on the greatest of terms with Maki but..." she grips her bag straps. "I wouldn't want my secret getting out either, so I think you should respect her privacy..."

Kokichi's eyes don't leave Kaede as he slowly, dramatically opens the envelope, his grin only widening as he does so. "And I should take orders from someone who wears a murderer's hat like a busking rapper because...?"

Kaede's hand defensively flies up to touch the brim of Shuichi's hat at the side of her head as Kokichi pulls out the card from its holder.

Kaito lunges at him again before he can even glance down at it. The pair fall into a tangled heap on the hard floor. Kokichi holds the card high up in the air in full vision of both himself and Kaito on top of him, the two stare at it's contents with blank expressions.

"Nyeh? What does it say?" Himiko is the first to break the silence, surprisingly.

"I... don't think you should be asking that, Himiko..." Tsumugi replies to the magician.

Kaede can't help but also wonder what was on the card. She hardly knows anything about Maki after all, she's always holed up in her Research Lab for reasons unknown. Kaito swipes the cards from a still-bewildered Kokichi, who lets out a small whine in protest, sliding Maki's secret back into its envelope.

"Don't worry about it," He says, though his face suggests otherwise to Kaede. He holds both envelopes up. "Me and Kaede will go deliver these to them now, they should be in their labs."

Gonta's face visibly brightens. "You think Ryoma in Tennis Room?" Kaito scrunches his nose. "I mean, if he's not in his room, I can't see where else he'd be?"

"Everyone!"

The attention of the gym turned to Kiibo, who is at the entrance holding a door open. "It appears the doors have been unlocked again!" He's barely finished his sentence as Miu, Kokichi and a flustered Tenko all speed out of the gym doors past him, the robot having to steady himself against the door at the unexpected stampede.

A collective beep then sounds throughout the gym. Tsumugi reaches into her blazer for her Monopad. "Oh... I think he updated the rules..." Kaede purses her lips and peers into the cosplayer's Monopad from over her shoulder.

**A New Rule has been added to the Monopad.**

A sigh escapes Kaede as Tsumugi swipes through the black and white device to view the newly added regulation.

**#16. Students are now forbidden from tampering or destroying any motives given to them by the headmaster.**

"Of course..." Kaede mutters. "Of course he'd make sure of that now..."

"It is of no concern." Korekiyo says from behind her, slipping his card into his blazer. "I highly doubt anyone will commit murder over a petty thing such as a secret..." Kaede wishes she could wholeheartedly agree, but glancing around at her departing classmates' reactions tells her otherwise. She is brought out of her thoughts by Kaito lightly patting her on the back.

"You good to go?"

"Huh?"

"To Ryoma's lab. Gonta's coming too." Gonta stands beside Kaito, hands wrung, looking slightly flustered over his secret being exposed to the group.

"O-oh, yeah, of course!"

* * *

"Wow, his lab's pretty big compared to mine" Kaede observes the large tennis-ball swatting machine with awe.  _Miu would probably have something to say about the arms on that thing..._

"It's a tennis player's dream to have a place like this to themselves," Kaito runs his hand along the length of the tennis net. He pauses, and furrows his brow. "Or... it should be anyway..."

Kaede hums to herself. "Hey, Gonta, have you ever played tennis?" Gonta looks up from his crouched position, inspecting a cluster of tennis balls accumulating at the side of the room.

"Gonta never play tennis in his life..." He picks up one of the fuzzy green balls and holds it up to the artificial lighting. "Gonta... might like to try someday though..."

Kaito swats at the air with a tennis racket. "Ah, Gonta you totally should! It's great!" He swings the racket again and pointed it in the direction of the entomologist. "You have the stamina for it anyway, that's for sure!"

Gonta tilts his head. "Kaito really think so?"

"Of course," Kaito playfully punches his arm. "I know so!"

"Ah, then maybe Gonta will try before he leaves!"

"Hell yeah! We'll have a match soon, alright?"

"Okay! Gonta looks forward to it!"

Kaede loudly clears her throat, steering the conversation away from the sport and onto the player himself. "Hey, um, guys, sorry to interrupt the bonding session, but aren't we looking for Ryoma?"

Gonta immediately panics. "Oh! Gonta sorry!" He rushes to the back of the room and immediately kicks down the door. "Jesus!" Kaito jumps at the loud sound.  There was another room here this whole time?!"

Kaede frowns. "I thought you'd been here before."

"Y-yeah, but..." The astronaut sheepishly smiles. "I didn't really pay attention to the back of the room..."

Kaede opens her mouth to scold his lack of observing in a  _Killing Game_  when Gonta suddenly shouts out. "Oh no, Ryoma!" Kaito and Kaede exchange a look, and without another word, race over into the smaller room, fully expecting a scarring scene to play out before their eyes.

"Ry-oma...?"

Ryoma Hoshi, still very much alive, sits hunched in a prison cell, handcuffed. The three students look to each other confusedly before turning back to the locked-up man.

"Ryoma...?" Kaede is the first to speak, her voice quiet and laced with concern.

"Don't worry Ryoma! Gonta and friends will get you out of there!" Before Kaede can utter another syllable, the bug-expert runs over to the cage and–

"O-oh, it open..." Gonta turns his head round to Kaito and Kaede, confused as he slowly pulls the cage door back with ease. Kaede gingerly steps into the ceiling-high cage, envelope in hand.

"Another motive, is it?" Ryoma mumbles, just barely audible from his crouched stance in the cell.

"Uh... yeah..." Kaede slides the envelope towards him, Ryoma's eyes flicker to it for a brief moment before shifting back to his gaze on the floor.

"Not interested."

Kaede pulls her mouth into a straight line. "Ryoma... is this because of the motive videos?"

The tiniest of sighs escapes the ex-convict's lips. "It's funny, you know, how things happen." The other students in the lab quietly wait for him to elaborate.

"I thought that'd it'd give me a reason to live... a reason to fight alongside you guys, the video..." Kaede's mind flashes back to the empty motive she'd seen from the night prior.

"But it's because of that video... I did such a thing to you guys." He curls up tighter into himself. "I'm given a single chance to change and I ended up reverting back to my old self..." The chain of the handcuffs quietly clink as he moves his bound hands lower.

"What you saw last night – that's exactly why you should stay away from me, so if anyone has to die for Monokuma, I've decided I'm willing to sacrifice myself for it. It's the only way to atone for what I've done to people." His stare on the ground intensifies. "And no one's around to tell me otherwise anymore."

"Ryoma..." Gonta anxiously wrings his hands together.

"I don't fucking believe this..." Kaede glances up at the gruff voice. Kaito calmly walks over to Ryoma, his breathing at a forced yet steady pace, crouches down in front of shorter man...

A deafening silence follows the sound of Kaito's fist meeting Ryoma's cheek.

"K-Kaito, what are you doing!?" Kaede hisses at the astronaut and moves towards the sportsman, but is abruptly stopped by Kaito raising a hand. Gonta awkwardly sits by the sink in the corner of the room, eyes wide.

"You're the biggest fucking coward I've ever met." Kaito growls, voice uncharacteristically shaky. Ryoma doesn't respond. Kaito repositions himself in front of Ryoma, crossing his legs under him.

"I watched my own video, y'know." Ryoma flinches slightly.

Kaede's eyes widen. "Kaito, you...?"

"Got my own video, yeah." He runs a hand through his heavily gelled hair.

"It had my grandparents on it, if that proves anything," He turns his head to Kaede. Dunno if you guys watched the videos before you smashed them all but..."

"Smashed...?" Ryoma quietly inquires. The musician feels her breath hitch in her throat.

"Kaede and Miu and Tenko and Kiibo break videos last night," Gonta explains in the most simplest of terms. "Is for own good, they say." Ryoma lets out a grunt. "For our own good, hmm?"

Kaede nods, though Ryoma doesn't see it. "I..." Monokuma's emotionless apologies to Ryoma swim around her head. "I really can't tell you the details, but please, Ryoma, we didn't do it to hurt you or make you upset or—"

"You have your reasons, I know that." He clenches his tiny fists. "It's just one of those things that really got to me. I haven't had a chance like that in a long time." He lowers his head further down. Kaito curses under his breath.

"Momota." Ryoma peers out at the astronaut from under the shadows of his beanie.

"... your video."

"...What about it?"

Ryoma glances briefly at Gonta before focusing back on the man in front of him. "You feel anything from it?"

Kaito tilts his head. "What do you mean?"

"Did you... feel anything from it?" Kaito folds his arms and pauses for a few moments. "Nah..."

Ryoma stares at him. "'No?'"

The astronaut holds his hands out in defence. "Not like that! I mean... they're my grandparents, they raised me, so I obviously love them to bits but..." He idly toys with a piece of gravel on the concrete floor. "Like, I knew most of that stuff before I came in here anyway, y'know? None of it was new news. That thing they showed at the end of mine I'm just choosing to ignore because I know my grandparents wouldn't give up without a fight!" Kaito lowers his voice. "My old man, he used to play tennis with me, y'know."

Ryoma remains silent.

"He was one of the reasons I joined the club in middle school... if he knew we were having this conversation right now, I can't even fucking begin to imagine what he'd think. In fact," He scowled. "I don't even wanna fucking know what he'd think!" The spaceman takes the tennis player by the shoulders. "You were an idiot last night." He looks over his shoulder at Gonta. "You were too, Gonta. But I'm not gonna hold it against either of you because I know you're both good people through and through."

Ryoma opens his mouth to counter Kaito but is cut off. "Yeah, you murdered people, we've had this talk already! I know you had your reasons." His eyes lower to Maki's envelope resting snug inside his jacket pocket. "I think all killers have their reasons... and if we're proven wrong about them, then it's only us we have to blame."

He glances over at Kaede. "You agree, right?"

Anxiety bubbles up inside of Kaede, but she forces a small half-smile onto her face. "Y-yeah... that's right..."

"Yeah? Soforget about those videos now, alright? Don't be relying on  _Monokuma_  for a reason to live, that's stooping _real_ low."

Ryoma narrows his eyes at a patch of the wall nearby. Kaede shuffles a little closer to the ex-convict. She has a sudden flashback to a conversation that felt like a lifetime ago.

"Ah! What about that cat you told me about? I'm sure he'd be sad if you never came back to him!" Ryoma's eyes widen.

Kaito grins at the blonde. "See? There you go! That's a start!" He turns back to Ryoma. "Finding reasons to live doesn't have to be something etched into the past – sometimes you've just gotta create it yourself!"

Ryoma sighs. "It isn't that easy -"

"Gonta want to help too!" The entomologist kneels down in front of Ryoma, outstretching his large palm and cupping both the smaller man's tiny hands in his, brandishing a key. With a quiet click, the handcuffs drop off the prisoner and he instinctively moved to rub his reddening wrists.

"Gonta not smart boy, so Gonta not understand Ryoma's feelings..." The insect enthusiast sadly looks at the concrete floor. "But, Gonta want to help Ryoma find reason to live! Because Ryoma is Gonta's friend!" Gonta's voice cracks as he looked at the tennis pro with glassy eyes. "And Gonta would be sad if Ryoma died, s-so... G-Gon-" He takes a deep breath, face creased in concentration. "A-a... I... will do his... m-my best to help Ryoma as well..."

Ryoma stares at Gonta, an expression Kaede has never seen before on his face. She reaches up to brushe her eyes with her sleeve.

"You're going to make  _me_  cry, Gonta." She says to the entomologist, an odd fleeting feeling of pride fluttering up and around in her chest.

"Oh, Gonta is sorry!" he replies, holding his free hand up in concern.

Kaito chuckles. "Nah I don't think she means it like that, big, guy." He places a comforting hand on Gonta's broad shoulder, before back turning to Ryoma.

"See, Ryoma? We're all here for you, man, and we're gonna escape this hellhole of a school together, and all stay friends like Kaede suggested."

"I think that's a good idea, as well." The pianist says, before somberly adding, "I think Rantaro would have liked that as well."

"You three... are way too positive for your own good..." He finally says with a the faintest hint of a smile. Kaede and Kaito give each other a knowing look of triumph.

Ryoma slowly gets to his feet, hat obscuring his face as he walks past the kneeling trio. "I'm... gonna take some time to myself." He sighs. "If you've got something to live for, it means your life has value, hmph..." He walks back out into his tennis lab, not bothering to look behind, or retrieve his envelope. Kaito and Gonta begin whispering – no,  _attempting_  to whisper about the tennis pro from the other side of the cell.

Kaede looks at Ryoma's departing back for what seemed like an eternity, before steeling her nerves and reaching for the zip of her backpack.

_If anyone would understand..._

She hastily opens the contents from inside her backpack, obscuring Kaito and Gonta's view of what she was doing. And was probably going to soon regret. She confirms the writing on said card.

"Wait, Ryoma." The tennis pro stops in his tracks, hand grazing the long tennis cable. The pianist steels her resolve and walks to Ryoma's front.

And hands him her Kubs Kard.

_It would be him._

Ryoma gives Kaede a quizzical look when he sees 'Kaede Akamatsu' printed in bold black lettering on the front.

"My secret."

Ryoma frowns. "Why are you—?"

"Just take it!" Kaede forcefully presses the envelope into his chest until he takes it from her and turns it around in his hands.

The musician's heart hammers in her chest. "Open it when you're alone." She pleads. " _Please_. You'll understand why when you read it." She says, watching as Kaito and Gonta emerge from the shower room. Ryoma turns to see the two approaching them and he carefully slips it inside his leather jacket, giving Kaede another look of uncertainty.

"Right." Kaito began as they arrived at the tennis net. "We going to go visit Maki next, Kaede."

Kaede feels her eyes roll on their own. "Do I  _have_  to come?"

Kaito scowls. "Yes. Yes you do."

"Kaito, she  _hates_  me."

"Yeah, well not for much longer!"

Before Kaede can protest any more, Kaito is dragging her out of Ryoma's lab by the arm, Gonta happily waving goodbye to the departing pair, Ryoma's eyes still fixated on the pianist until she was out of sight. After they leave his lab and he hears their petty bickering get gradually quieter Ryoma addresses the other person in the room.

"I heard you say you've never played tennis before." Ryoma says without turning around to the remaining person in the room.

Gonta scratches the side of his face. "Ah, you heard that?"

Ryoma exhales through his nose. "You get accustomed to hearing lots of things when you've been in a jail cell for a couple of years."

Gonta looks at his feet. "O-oh. Gonta see." He lifts his head when he hears Ryoma approach him, his footsteps light on the court floor.

"Here." Gonta blinks at the outstretched tennis racket that was being handed to him.

"We'll start with the basics." Ryoma says to the entomologist. The tennis pro looks up at Gonta, the faintest glint in his eye.

"I'll go easy on you at the start, but don't think I'll baby you for long." Gonta opens his mouth to protest but is cut off.

"Don't get me wrong, Gokuhara, I'm still ashamed of what we did last night," He twirls his own racket around in his hand. "But they've been pestering me since day one to use a racket and a ball," He leans down and grabs a ball from the metal bucket.

"So, might as well get it over with."

* * *

Maki emerges from the depths of her research lab after a few minutes of Kaito relentlessly banging on her door. "What do you want?"

Kaito holds out the Kubs Kard. "New motive." Kaede can't help but wonder what he'd seen on Maki's card with Kokichi earlier.

Maki glares at the coloured envelope. "Looks as stupid as the other one."

"Yeah, well," Kaede speaks up. "You might want to keep it to yourself. Because there's the risk of people finding out about your darkest secret if you leave it with us." There's a few moments of silence.

A sigh eventually escapes the Child Caregiver's lips as she gingerly takes the envelope out of the astronaut's outstretched hand. "Is that so?" Her eyes slowly shift to Kaito, whom Kaede noticed flinches ever so slightly. "If that's all you wanted to give me then you can go now."

She moves to go back into her room when Kaede stops her.

"Wait, Maki."

The Caretaker stares at Kaede. "What?" Kaede felt herself instinctively want to take a step towards Kaito.

"Ah, um... it's about the motive videos." Maki doesn't so much as blink. 

"You..." Kaede trips over her words, "...had Ryoma's video, didn't you?"

Maki's gaze darkens. "Excuse me?"

Kaede tries to steel her gaze to match Maki's, but fails. "Miu said it last night. She got Ryoma's off of you, along with another broken one."

The caretaker leans back against her door with a sigh, eyes shifting to a spot on the floor. "I told her not to tell you that..."

Kaede's mouth tightens into a straight line. "Well, Miu's my friend, so of course she told me."

Maki raises an eyebrow. "Friend...?"

Kaede stands her ground. "Yes. Friend."

"What's the point of making friends in a place like  _this_?  _You_  of all people should know how that can turn out."

Kaede's nails bite into her palms at the caretaker's dig. "You don't know anything about that! Actually, you don't know anything about any of us because you're constantly holed up in this dumb room!" She raises her voice at the babysitter, kicking the wall of the lab to further her point.

Kaito steps forward, raising an arm in between the two girls. "Whoa, guys, there's no need to fight about this, we can discuss this rationally if we all just cal—"

"Shut up!" Maki and Kaede snap at him in unison. Kaito jumps back, hands raised in defence.

Kaede rubs her temples in aggravation. "Listen, we didn't come here to fight with you,"

Maki interrupts her. "You're the one picking fights, he hasn't done anything to provoke me." Her eyes dart towards the astronaut. "Yet." Kaito titters.

Kaede groans. "Okay, fine, whatever you say." She sighs. "I just wanted to say thank you for last night."

The caretaker raises an eyebrow. "Thank me?"

"Yes." Kaede folds her arms. "Thank you for not showing Ryoma that dumb motive video Monokuma gave him."

Maki doesn't respond.

"Wait, Maki,  _you_  had his motive video?" Surprise riddles Kaito's face. When Maki confirms Kaede's suspicions, the astronaut's mouth drops open.

"He came by my lab yesterday afternoon after you and Kokichi left." Maki idly toys with the ends of a long brown ponytail. "He said something along the lines of a gut feeling that I had his or something like that, and he just gave me my own and left."

Kaito and Kaede exchange glances. "So... Ryoma had yours?"

Maki nods again. "He said he only checked the name and turned it off," she shrugs, "not that I'd care if he watched it..."

Kaito grits his teeth. "And you just lied to his face!?"

"Well," Maki's eyes trail up to the astronaut's. "It's not like I had a choice."

"Why didn't you have a choice?" Kaito asks her. "Look, I know I was against the whole 'trading videos thing but,' he brings a hand to his jaw. "He really wanted to see his video, y'know? He was still on about it this morning." Maki merely shrugs again. Kaede chews on her lip, not wanting to defend the caretaker, but...

"No, Maki did the right thing."

Kaito turns to her. "What?"

Maki sighs. "His motive was empty."

Kaito blinks. "It was what?"

"Empty." Kaede affirms. "It had nothing on it. Monokuma told him he has no one important to him outside."

Momota curses under his breath. "That fucking bear... I shoulda known he'd have pulled something like that on the guy..." Kaede pulls on the brim of Shuichi's hat.

"I couldn't care less whether he saw his video or not." Maki says to the pair. "I just didn't want to be implicated in a class trial."

Kaede freezes. "What...?"

The dark-haired girl sighs. "If Ryoma saw his video and did something reckless, I'd end up looking suspicious since I had his video, right?"

"Wait..." Kaede shakes her head in disbelief, an all-too familiar anger blossoming in her chest. "So, you  _were_ thinking of just yourself in the end." The words come out more poisonous than the pianist intends, but have the same effect on the babysitter regardless.

"If that's what you want to think, then sure." Maki shrugs.

Kaede bites her lip. "You... you're so horrible!" she yells. "Why don't you think about anyone other than yourself?!" Kaede presses a shaking hand into her chest. "I'm trying my hardest to help everyone out here, and you're just here thinking about yourself the whole time!?" Maki remains silent.

Kaito intervenes as soon as the blonde takes a step forward towards Maki. "Hey, Kaede, there's no need to-"

"And why are you always taking her side!?" Kaede asks, eyes stinging. "She won't even come to your training sessions yet you're still constantly trying with her?"

Kaito sighs. "It's not like that, Kaede, it's just that I—"

"Ohhhhh! What's going on here?" The trio's attention shifts to down the corridor as Angie glides over to the red door, Himiko trudging a few steps behind.

"Great..." Maki murmurs under her breath as the yellow-clad artist skids to a halt next to Kaede.

"Are we disturbing something?" Angie presses her palms into her cheeks.

Kaito rubs the back of his neck. "Nah." He doesn't meet Kaede's eyes. "Kaede was just leaving, actually."

The pianist chokes on her words. "E-excuse me?"

Kaito glances at Maki. "There's something I need to talk with Maki about." He pauses, and narrows his eyes. "Alone."

Maki stares at him. "Really?" Kaito nods, and Kaede pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Awww, that's too bad..." Angie grips the sleeves of her parka and swings her arms. "And we were gonna invite you three to our meeting too..."

Kaede raises an eyebrow. "Meeting?"

"A-yup! Me and Himiko were gonna go pray to Atua." The artist leans to one side. "Do you wanna join, Kaitoooo?"

"Like hell I do," Kaito grumbles, then pauses, turning to Himiko. "Wait, you too?"

"Nyeh?" Himiko tilts her head. "Yeah, why?"

 

"Ah, Angie undid Himiko's brainwashing, and now she has finally seen the light of Atua!" Angie trills, clasping her hands together in triumph.

Kaito slaps his forehead. "Oh for the love of..." he then shakes his head. "Actually no, not worrying about that right now." He turns to Kaede. "Listen, we can talk about..." his eyes flicker to the red-clad figure standing before him, "we'll talk later, alright?"

"W-well," Kaede stammers out, as she's pulled away from the Child Caregiver's research lab. "I-I suppose—"

Angie continues to tug on Kaede's arm. "C'mon, c'mon, Kaede! Atua requests your presence at once!" Kaede gives Kaito one last glance as she is forcefully tugged away by the artist. The astronaut watches her back as she's dragged around the corner against her will.

"So there's uh... gonna be a public meeting with green tea and snacks 'nd stuff in the maid room... if you're interested." Himiko drawls, eyes fixed on the floor. Kaito purses his lips as he stares down at the smaller girl.

"I uh..." He runs a hand through his hair. "We'll think about it. Right, Maki Roll?"

"Maki Roll?" The two girls echoin unison.

Kaito sheepishly grins. "Yeah! It suits you, don'tcha think?" He laughs. "You agree with me, right Himiko?"

The mage's eyes run over Maki, finger to her lip in thought. "I guess... Maki Rolls can be sour sometimes, can't they..." Maki's piercing glower kills off the rest of Himiko's sentence and the magician hastily (and nervously) bids farewell to the pair and backs away back down the corridor in pursuit of Angie and Kaede.

"Sheesh, that Angie... she's seriously resortin' to praying? In a killing game?" Kaito sighs, leaning against the wall. "I'd be happy with at least half of her positivity in this situation—"

"What did you want with me?"

He glances up. "Hmm?"

"You told Kaede to leave because you wanted to speak with me alone." Maki impatiently drums her fingers against the golden doorframe. "So, what did you want?"

"O-oh, right... well..." He furrows his brow in thought.

"You know, don't you?"  Maki's gaze darkens. "You know about me, don't you?" She holds up the clumsily resealed envelope.

"Ah," Kaito scrambles to defend himself, "I-it was an accident, I didn't mean to look but—"

"It's fine." There's an achingly awkward silence. "So, how do you feel about it?"

"Well..." His hand instinctively finds the back of his head. "Surprised, for sure, but after the whole thing we've had to deal with with Ryoma, I kinda just figured you're in the same boat as him." He smiles, "And here we are."

"I'm nothing like him." Maki sighs. "And you don't know anything about me."

"I mean, yeah, but..." he pauses, "Isn't that what I'm here for now?"

"Why... did you even bother coming here? She sighs again. "You now know I could kill you right without batting an eyelid..." Her eyes lower. "Yet you came here anyway."

"Because I don't believe you'd do such a thing to anyone here." Kaito's expression hardens. "And I'm tellin' you it's no big deal, it doesn't change the fact that you've a place with all of us, as our classmate and as our friend."

"..."

Kaito's determined yet placid expression doesn't fade, not even for a second. Something she notices with great intrigue.

"... Does anyone else know?"

"Ah, about that," Kaito titters. "... was gonna talk to you about that too..."

"Right..." Without warning, Maki's face softens, more in defeat than anything else, still cautious and aggravated, yet without the desire to lunge at Kaito's throat. "I... guess you should come in then.''

"Really?'' Kaito visibly brightens.

"Don't get the wrong idea'' she adds. "I'm only doing this to make you leave me alone." She turns on her heel and heads inside ahead of Kaito. "You'll keep bugging me about this otherwise." Kaito can't stop himself grinning in triumph.

And thus, the two shadows disappear into the dreary, enigmatic void of a room, the crimson door closing ominously behind them.

* * *

"Welcome, Kaede!"

Kaede squints at the room she's been forcefully dragged into. "Why... are we  _here_  of all places?"

Angie plops down into the chair at the head of the long table, grin stretching wide across her face. "Doesn't this seem like a formal meeting room though, Kaede?" The artist gushes from the other side of the table of Kirumi's lab, Himiko lazily slumping down beside her. Kaede awkwardly sits down next to Kiyo, who for some reason is also present, idly writing notes and sipping from a traditional-looking teacup.

The anthropologist must have noticed her staring at the oddly shaped cup out of the corner of his eye. "Black Raku uses a glaze made from stones of the Kamogawa River in Kyoto." He begins gushing to the musician, lightly tracing the rim of the cup with a bandaged finger. "It is fired for a short time at a high temperature, then removed and allowed to cool outside the kiln. Exposure to oxygen while the pottery is still cooling, creates the unique crackled texture and iridescence of Raku-ware; authentic Black Raku will always have an imprint left by the tongs used to remove it from the kiln due to the..." Kaede feels her eyes glaze over as the anthropologist goes off on a passionate tangent over the differences between Black and Red Raku cups.

"Woooow, Kiyo sure likes his teacups, doesn't he?" Angie muses, head propped in her hands. Himiko raises an eyebrow in lazy agreement. The anthropologist merely crosses his hands over the table as he finishes his lecture.

"Where are these even from though?" Kaede asks, staring at the cup. "I don't think I've seen these before..."

"Ah," Kiyo's eyes light up. "They are from this room, as a matter of fact.

Kaede hums. "Really? They seem more like something that'd be found in your lab, Kiyo."

"Maybe the Monokubs mixed up some stuff when they were preparing labs... or something." Himiko suggests, yawning.

Korekiyo chuckles. "That may be so. However, we aren't sure whether we all even  _have_  labs yet, don't forget."

"More importantly," Angie leans over the table, nearly lying on top of it completely. "Where did Kirumi and Keebo and Tenko go, Kiyooo?" The artist sticks out her bottom lip in an act of feigned sadness.

Kiyo replies without hesitation. "Kirumi left to clean some of the unlocked dorms mere minutes ago, accompanied by Tenko and her  _ahem_ " He coughs. "apprentice..." Kaede rolls her eyes. Was Kiibo  _still_  doing that robo-maid thing?

Angie sighs. "Aww, they promised they'd come..." She pouts. "Miu and Kokichi rejected Angie's advances too..."

Kaede tilts her head. "They  _both_  did?"

"Mhm, mhmm, I know right? It's totally weird!" Angie sways from side to side in her seat. "They were both in Miu's lab staring at some paper and they kicked Angie out when she invited them..." Kaede raises an eyebrow.  _Staring at_ paper _?_  She makes a mental note to grill Miu about the Leader's visit when she'd see her later on. There's something... off about Kokichi that makes her extremely uneasy, yet she can't quite place her finger on it.

"What an... interesting combination." Kiyo mused.

Kaede can't anything but agree. The relationship dynamic in the school had certainly taken an... interesting turn to say the least.  _Gonta and Ryoma, Maki and Kaito, Angie and Himiko, Kirumi and Kiibo, and now Miu and Kokichi?_  As she reflects on her own position in the strange circle of students, she notices Himiko's head rise from her previous head-to-the-desk position.

"Paper..." she mumbles, nodding to herself.

"Oh, Himiko?" Angie chirps at the magician. "You know what they're doing that's more important than praying to Atua...?" Kaede couldn't help but feel slightly irked at the sudden dark tone Angie had taken on. Judging by Kiyo's intrigued expression, he must have felt the same way.

"Oh, no... I was just thinking..." Himiko presses her two index fingers together. "Didn't we all put our secret papers back in our rooms after the gym...?"

"I can't say the same for the others," Kiyo says. "But I most certainly did."

"Ohhhh, Atua says that's probably not good..."

Kaede slams her palms into the table. "You don't need Atua to know that's not good!" she exclaims, standing up chair clattering to the otherwise pristine floor. "I really doubt Kirumi or the others would do something... shady like that," She mentally curses the paranoia eating away at her, "but just in case, I'm going to go check up on them."

"Nyeh, I'll come." Himiko drawls, moving to stand. "I need a nap anyway..."

Angie swivels back around as Kaede and Himiko headed for the door. "Wait, you guys! Don't you wanna come to our tea party?" Kaede rolls her eyes at the devout artist.

"It is of no importance." Kiyo states. "Kirumi was unaware of the time it takes to brew traditional Japanese green tea. It takes over eight hours, so for best results it is wise to let the tea steep overnight." He adjusts his mask. "I informed her of such when she was here earlier."

"Right." Kaede dismissively says, twisting the knob of Kirumi's door. "Right. I'll... see how I'm doing for time later."

"O-kay!" Angie cheerfully waves them off. "Atua hopes you can make it, Kaede!"

* * *

"Oh, Kaede, how are you?" Kiibo waves at the pianist as she bursts into the dorms in a huff, bending down to catch her breath as Himiko lazily trails in behind her.

"Is Kirumi here?" Kaede asks, breathless as she approaches the robot.

"Why yes, she is in fact!" Kiibo gestures to the rooms on the first floor. "She's just finishing up in Angie's dorm room!"

As if on cue, the Ultimate Maid steps out onto the upper platform of the dorms, smiling apologetically at the pianist and magician. "I do apologise, I am almost done with everyone's dorms."

Kaede shakes her head. "No, it's fine, that's not what I'm worried about." Kirumi eyes Kaede curiously as she continues. "It's the cards."

"The..." Kirumi places a gloved hand to her mouth. "Oh, Kaede, did you think we were taking advantage of...?"

"Oh, no! Not at all!" Kaede raises her hands. "I guess I just wanted to make sure, is all. I was heading this way anyway." She looks down at Himiko. "As was Himiko."

Kiibo points an accusing finger at Kaede, the low hum of his internal fans becoming audible to the sharp-eared pianist. "I can't believe you'd accuse someone like Kirumi of doing something so terrible!"

Tenko emerges from Kiyo's room and glowers at the robotic student. Kaede raises a curious eyebrow. "Don't snap at Himiko and Kaede like that, degenerate!" She angrily thrusts a dusty yellow rag in his direction.

Himiko hums. "Is he even a degenerate though...?"

Kaede brings a hand to her chin. "Yeah, now that I think about it..."

Kiibo confusedly steps back. "I... what?"

Himiko gestures to his borrowed uniform. "You look and sound like a boy, but you're wearing a girl's uniform." She crosses her arms in front of her. "What does that make you?"

"I... uh..." Kiibo stuttered, looking between the two girls. "I... don't know?"

"Nyeh?" The magician narrows her eyes at the robot. "You don't know your own gender?"

Kiibo slowly gets redder and redder. "I-I... I don't know?!"

"It's okay, Kiibo, you're different to the rest of us, so it's okay that you're unsure." Kaede smiles. "Maybe you'll figure it out in the future?"

"I don't want to be different though!" Kiibo cries. "I just want to be the same as everyone else!"

Kaede holds up her hands in defence. "I'm sorry, I was just trying to help!"

"Kaede, gender is a very broad subject in this day in age, you have to approach it with an open mind." Tenko adds, descending the boys' dorm's staircase.

Kaede rubs the back of her neck, tittering. "I'm sorry... I'm not very good with subjects like that..."

Tenko smiled. "It's okay... but more importantly..." She enthusiastically holds her cloth out to Himiko, who stares at it without drop emotion. "Would you guys like to join us as we clean the remaining rooms?"

"I'm actually going to get some rest, if that's okay, Tenko." Kaede replies, heading for her dorm room as she hears Tenko begin to pester Himiko instead. She shoots Kiibo an apologetic look as she retreats to her now-very clean room, though the robot is too invested in staring at his own skirt in deep contemplation to notice.

* * *

***DING DONG***

Kaede sighs as she stumbles towards her dorm door from her bathroom, hair half up in a messy clump under a towel as she opens the door.

"Hey..." Kaede stifles a groan at the sight of her space-loving visitor.

"Can I help you?" She asks, straightening her back and removing the towel from her semi-wet head.

"Yeah, um..." He scratches the back of his head. "I just wanted to apologise for earlier, y'know?"

Kaede sighs. "No, there's no need to apologise, I just got really heated in the moment and -"

"No, I do..." He scratches his face. "I just don't like seeing my friends fighting with each other."

Kaede brings a hand into her hair. "I didn't know you guys were friends now..."

He lets out a breathy chuckle. "Well, maybe friends might be pushing it slightly but uh..."

Kaede smiles. "It's fine." She walks over to her desk to grab Shuichi's hat.

Kaito watches her expectantly "So..."

"So..?"

"Wanna train with me tonight then?"

Kaede purses her lips. "You do know I'm a pianist, right?"

Kaito tilts his head. "And? Who cares about that?"

"Well, it  _means_  I'm terrible at exercise for a start." She splays her fingers out in front of her." These fingers are only strong enough to play piano, after all!"

Kaito brings a hand to his chin in thought, a smile spreading across his features. "Then I guess we'll just have to change that!"

Kaede blinks. "...What?"

Kaito gestures to her door. "I'll wait for you outside, alright?" We'll start off easy, I promise!" Before Kaede can even respond, Kaito has already left her room, the door softly clicking shut behind him. Kaede rubs her temples. He really needs to stop doing that.  _Was it really okay to be so relaxed inside of a killing game? One that she started, no less_? She shakes her head and splashes cold water on her face, revelling in the icy sensation. _No use thinking about that now, Kaede._

Kaito's words to Ryoma echo in her head as she opens her bedroom door. "Killers have their reasons..." she mumbles to herself as she steps out into dorm corridor, only to meet a red-faced Gonta at the entrance, breathing heavily.

"Gonta, are you okay?" Kaede inquires with concern.

"Ah, Kaede." Gonta looks down at the blonde musician, multiple beads of sweat dripping down his temple. "Gonta fine. No need to worry about Gonta." The entomologist gives the musician a forced smile. "Gonta just... so tired after today." He pauses, catching his breath. "Play lots of tennis with Ryoma and go bug hunting. Then we have tea party with Kiibo!"

"Is that so?" Kaede feels a smile spread at the mention of the tennis pro and entomologist spending the day together. "You and Ryoma get along great, huh, Gonta?"

Gonta nods. "Yeah..." He wipes his forehead with the sleeve of his jacket. "Even though Gonta and Ryoma very different people... Ryoma is very nice person and Gonta wants to help him find reason to live." Gonta takes an enthusiastic step towards Kaede, fists clenched. "So, Gonta want to help Ryoma find reason, and turn over a new leaf! You know, like Leaf-Insects!

"...."

"Oh, you no get it? It joke, because Leaf-Insects are family of fifty bugs that look like leav—"

"Ah, no I got it, sorry, I'm just..." Kaede instinctively takes a step back towards her dorm at the large man towering over her. "I'm really happy you're helping him out Gonta..." she pauses. "Did... Ryoma say anything about me today?"

Gonta blinks. "About Kaede?"

She nods. "Ah, no, if you don't understand it's fine. I was just curious, is all."

Gonta taps a finger to his chin. "Gonta not know what Kaede is talking about but Gonta will ask Ryoma in morning! But for now, Gonta go sleep because Gonta tired."

Kaede readjusts Shuichi's hat on her head, smiling as he happily bids her goodnight, as he heads upstairs to his room, wobbling as he departs for the night. Kaede watches the departing entomologist with concern until she hears his dorm door softly click close, and the lock turn in the doorknob.

"Hey, Kaede, could do with a little hand here!" Kaede steps out into the navy-blue night only to see Kaito and Tenko in a... rather compromising position on the grass outside.

"Kaede!" Tenko shouts as the pianist jogs over to the pair. "Kaito says he invited you to exercise with him!" She narrows her eyes. "Is this true?"

"Uh..." Kaede nods. "Y-yeah, he did...?"

Tenko immediately ceases her hold on the astronaut, who distastefully brushes himself down. "O-oh, right... sorry..." She looks back over to Kaito, a hint of guilt in her eyes.

Kaito sighs at the martial artist, giving her a miffed look. "Have more trust in people, Tenko, geez..."

The Aikido master opens her mouth to protest, but instead opts for a question. "Do you guys do this every night?"

"Nah, this is the first time." Kaito shakes his head. "Well, we  _would_  have done it last night but," His eyes flick over to the dorms. "Gonta and Ryoma had other plans..." Kaede chuckles, much to Kaito's irritation. "Hey! What are  _you_  laughing at?!"

A grin forms on Kaede's face as she fails to hide her amusement. "I'm just thinking of what on earth that 'Meet and Greet' entailed, is all."

"Oh, you two don't even want to know, trust me." Kaito says with a shudder. "It was  _hell._ I ended up getting stuck to Kokichi for the entire night. Even Kirumi and Kiyo looked pretty fucking shaken by the whole thing." He groans

"Well if they thought it was bad, then it  _must_  have been." Kaede comments.

Kaito chuckles as he raises his arms into the sky. "Well, enough about that, let's start with some push-ups." Kaede hasn't the heart to tell the astronaut that she had never done a push-up in her life as he positions himself on the ground.

"You alright, Kaede?" He grunts as he pulls himself down and off of the ground.

Tenko frowns at the astronaut. "You're not doing them properly." She blankly announces.

Kaito blinks at her. "I'm not?"

Tenko moves and hovers over the astronaut, visibly cringing as she places her palms over his broad shoulders. "You're not going all the way down," She replies, harshly pressing down on his back, much to his discomfort.

"Owowowowo-ow! What the— Tenko!?" Tenko ignores his protests. "You're also not straightening your legs properly— and you call yourself an expert?!"

Kaede covers her mouth with her hand in an attempt to not laugh at Tenko berating Kaito's every move, before the Aikido master's head snaps in her direction.

"You, too, Kaede!"

"Huh!?" Kaede splutters. "Me too!?"

Tenko's harshness doesn't falter for Kaede. "You have to do them too, Kaede! In fact," She grins. "Tenko bets you'll be even better than this degenerate." She presses Kaito down to the floor for emphasis, despite his blatant protesting, gesturing for Kaede to do the same.

And thus, Kaede Akamatsu, the Ultimate Pianist ended up completing her first ever workout session with a professional martial artist and an astronaut-trainee. Needless to say, she  _knew_  she'd be aching the following morning.

* * *

"Good morning you bastards, it's officially 8am!"

"PLEASE-WAKE-UP. UNLESS-YOU-ARE-DEAD. THEN-PLEASE-DISREGARD-ONCE-AGAIN."

"Time for another beautifully hopeful day!"

"FUCK that hope shit, dis-BEAR is where it's at!"

"Did you mean to say 'despair' or was that a pun...?"

"Despair... is just such a disgusting word... just the thought of it makes me want to... BLRBLRBLRBLRRGH"

"Oh, Monophanie's puke is green today! Wait... green? Isn't green puke a sign of bad luck? I swear I read that in the manual."

"What manual!?"

The screen flickers off before the Monokubs had finished their skit, much to Kaede's relief. She groans as she swings her feet off of her bed and onto the carpet.

_Everything... hurts..._

She'd initially thought Tenko would have gone easier on her considering her... gender, but Tenko pushed herself and Kaito to their absolute limits yesterday. And her joints, muscles, and everything in between are now paying that price.

As she clips in her hairpins and sets Shuichi's hat on her head, she notices a scrap of paper that had been slid under her door. As she picks it up and examines the writing on it, a sense of dread settles in the pit of her stomach.

_K. A,_

_Meet me in the boiler room after the Monokub's announcement_

_Want to discuss 'that' with you._

_Not mad, just curious. Your secret is safe with me._

_I'll be waiting there._

_R. H._

* * *

Bolting out of her room like a bullet, Kaede rattles down the staircase towards the door, only giving a quick glance and greeting to the group of concerned-looking students that were gathered at the bottom of the stairs as she speeds out of the door and back behind the school, searing pain circulating through her limbs.

Taking a deep breath, she opens the boiler room door and came face-to-face with Ryoma once more.

"You ran here?" Ryoma queries, eyeing the pianist as she catches her breath against the wall. He lets out a small huff of air as he fiddles with a cigarette. "No matter." He quietly observes the pianist who'd slumped down against the monitor, clearly exhausted.

"So..." He begins slowly, pulling out her envelope and handing it back to the pianist. "I'll cut to the chase. It's true then?"

Kaede bites her lip. The words she'd hidden back for what seems like years were bubbling up in her throat, threatening to spill out over her lips.

Ryoma's expression softens ever so slightly. "You gotta  _tell_  me, Akamatsu." He narrows his eyes. "If you keep it to yourself you're only gonna hurt yourself in the long run."

"...Yes." The waterfall of words begin to topple out of the musician.

"It's true. Rantaro wasn't murdered by Shuichi..." She takes a shaky breath. "It was me."

Ryoma says nothing, merely closing his eyes and sighing. "Right." An achingly long silence follows.

"I don't know why I'm still here..." Kaede's voice is barely above a whisper. "I did a terrible thing."

"You did it in the best interest of us though, didn't you?" And Ryoma's voice is dark.

"But that doesn't excuse the fact that I  _killed_  him, Ryoma!" Kaede feels her walls breaking down. The ones she's tried so hard to keep up are slowly crumbling before the Ultimate Tennis Pro, who studies her face with intense eyes.

"The regret you have now," Ryoma begins to speak again. "The regret of killing someone for the sake of others, it's different to my story." He looks over to the boiler house door.

"I killed for revenge. Out of anger and spite." He titters. "That's what my 'secret' was, y'know. That I ended up getting my other half killed because I didn't agree with their way of living."

"Oh, Ryoma," Kaede breathes, "I had no idea -"

He pulls his hat down over his face. "It's a burden I have to live with for the rest of my life. And it doesn't get easier, Akamatsu, I'm sorry to break it to you."

Kaede anxiously fiddles with the hem of her skirt. "Yeah," she breathes. "I didn't think it would."

"Hmm." Ryoma looks over at her from under his hat. "I'm surprised you didn't tell anyone, to be honest. You don't seem like the type to want to keep that kinda stuff to yourself."

"I wanted the trial to happen." She starts. "I wanted to lure out the mastermind that Shuichi thought was hiding among us and expose them..." She gently pulls off Shuichi's hat and turns it around in her hands. "But... he got there before I did."

"Yeah." Ryoma nods. "Still doesn't explain how he figured out the whole thing out in less than five minutes though."

Kaede bites her lip "I know he's the Ultimate Detective but..." she trails off. Even for a detective, it'd be difficult to decipher a plan such as hers in such a short length of time. She squeezes her eyes shut.

"So, did he get everything correct?" Ryoma inquires. "About the crime. Not to sound like I'm stereotyping but, I can't see a pianist like yourself having the physical strength to throw a steel ball like that..." He grunts. "I mean, if I found it difficult to do, can't imagine you being able to do it with ease."

Kaede takes a deep breath, and slowly begins to explain her entire murder scheme to Ryoma in full detail, the shot-puts, the books, the encyclopaedias, everything. Ryoma sits in silence, eyes wide with intrigue.

When she's finally finished, Kaede felt an awful lot lighter. Just as Ryoma opens his mouth to say something, the pair are interrupted.

"Nyeee-heeheehee!" Kaede's blood runs cold as a familiar childish giggle echoed from depths of the open manhole, and Kokichi Ouma pops his head out of the top.

Ryoma sighs at the Supreme Leader. "It's not good to eavesdrop on people's conversations, Ouma." As Kokichi hauls himself up and out of the manhole, chuckling, Kaede feels the fleeting feeling of having a weight taken off of her shoulders pile itself straight back on, tenfold.

"Weeeell, when I saw Ryoma half-slip a note under Kaede's door last night, I just  _had_ to read it, y'know?" Kokichi sits between the pianist and sportsman, crossing his legs like a schoolboy and smirks at Kaede, face filled with unreadable intrigue. "I mean, it could have been Ryoma attempting to  _murder_  you for all we know!"

Ryoma merely raises an eyebrow.

"So I figured I'd pop over here early and thus I heard eeeeverything you guys were talking about!" Kaede feels her eyes prick with tears and hides her face in her hands.

Kokichi snickers. "Y'know, Kaede, crying isn't going to bring Rantaro back..." His voice lowers. "The damage you dealt to him is  **permanently** done now." Kaede doesn't look up at him.

Kokichi takes the silence from the pair as his cue to continue. "But I mean, if we're  _really_  being honest here," He rocks himself backwards. "I knew from the start."

"You knew from the start, hm?" Ryoma echoes.

"Oh, it's not a lie, I promise!" Kokichi assures him. "In fact, the moment Shuichi said he'd done it was the second I started doubting him."

"Yeah, you kept grilling him for answers," Ryoma opens his box to reach for another candy cigarette. "Makes sense now."

"Nee-heehee, Shuichi wasn't a very good liar, though..." He pauses. "I suppose that's not surprising for a detective."

"Kokichi..." Kaede begins. The dictator glances over at Kaede, that soft smile of faux innocence filling his face again. "I can't force you to not tell anyone, but I—"

"Oh, don't worry, I don't plan on telling anyone!" Kokichi laughs, waving a hand. His smile contorts in an instant, sending a chill through the pianist. "That'd just be boring now, wouldn't it?" He narrows his eyes. "Letting your friends find out the leader figure they love and trust so much was the reason this game started in the first place is a  _much_  more interesting route to go down. You agree, right Ryoma?"

The ex-convict grunts, "I don't want any part in your childish schemes." He snaps the candy in half. "Never again."

Kokichi pouts. "You're  _boring_ , Ryoma... sheesh, why does Gonta even like hanging out with you?" Ryoma's head shoots up at the mention of the entomologist's name.

"Anyway, it just makes things more interesting... finding out two murderer's identities in a shock twist!" Kokichi's grin doesn't fade. "It's just what we need to spice this killing game up!"

"What is wrong with you, Kokichi?" Kaede asks, though it comes out more as an exclamation than it does a question. "Why are you making this nightmare out to be some sort of  _game_  to you?"

"Hmm? What's wrong with  _me? "_ Kokichi turns to the musician. "Last time I checked I wasn't the one who killed an innocent man,  _Kaede._ " He spits her name as though a poison dripping from his tongue. Kaede glares at the smaller boy.

"And I've been honest about my past from the start," Ryoma adds. "Our lives aren't some plaything for you to make a song and dance about."

"Oh?" Kokichi's eyes slide to Ryoma as he stood up. "Who said I was referring to  _you_?"

"What?" Kaede blinks.

"Oops, did I say that out loud?" Kokichi snickers. "Ignore me, I'm just lying again."

Ryoma rolls his eyes. "I don't get you."

The leader grins. "Then I'm doing my job well!"

Kaede stands up. "I don't know what game you're playing at, Kokichi, but we don't want any part in it." She grits her teeth. "I murdered Rantaro..." she pauses for a moment before continuing. "I still don't know why I'm still here, or why Monokuma let Shuichi take the fall for me."

She eyes the ground. "But I'm trying  _so_ hard to come to terms with what I've done. And I'll do  _anything_  to end this killing game, to avenge Rantaro and be able to face Shuichi outside with everyone." She takes a bold step forward. "And that includes you, Kokichi, whether you like it or not."

Kokichi's face is emotionless as he watches her. "You really think it's gonna be that easy?"

Kaede clenches the straps of her bag. "Of course not. Of  _course_ it isn't. But we can't give in to Monokuma's rules and keep on killing! It's just... horrible..."

Kokichi narrows his eyes at the pianist. "That's really ironic coming from you, of all people, Kaede..."

Kaede steels her gaze on the Supreme Leader. Ryoma silently watches from the other side of the room.

"I think you put waaaay too much trust in others for your own good, you know." Kokichi crosses his arms.

"Well, that's fine." Kaede counters. "If I'm betrayed by someone, then it's just my fault in the end, Kokichi."

Kokichi's smirk returns. "Like Shuichi was with you, you mean?" Kaede can feel the anger practically bubbling at the pit of her stomach. But before she can even begin to formulate a response, a distant, yet shrill scream sounds from outside.

Unease settles into the put of Kaede's stomach as Ryoma immediately stands up. "What was that?"

Kokichi shrugs. "Beats me." His eyes light up. "Ooh, maybe another murder has finally happened!"

Ryoma glowers at the Supreme Leader. "Don't joke about things like that."

"Who said I was joking, _Killer_ Tennis?"

Kaede takes another step forward towards Kokichi, fists balled, but stops as a chime sounds throughout the campus, and the monitor behind her flickers to life.

" _ **A body has been discovered!"**_

Kaede's heart stops.

_**"Everyone, please gather at the dorms!"** _

* * *

Kaede doesn't even remember how she left the boiler house, or if Kokichi and Ryoma had been following her, but her aching feet are moving on their own. Her heart hammers. Her ankle screams. She feels sick, a faux hope taking seed that  _maybe_   _she'd misheard Monokuma, maybe he was just telling us to gather for another announcement, or motive, or –_

Kaede stumbles into the dorm entrance, head whirring and almost throws up on site at the overwhelmingly grotesque stench filling the hallway that had not been there prior. Fighting the bile threatening to climb up her throat, she staggers upstairs into the room everyone was gathered in, the stench only getting stronger.

"Kaede!" Tsumugi meets her at the doorway, eyes red and wet. Kaede gently pushes her aside as she peers over Kiibo's shoulder into the bathroom where everyone is gathered around.

Only to be met with a sight even more gruesome than that of Rantaro's murder.

The only word she can formulate in her mind us  _why...?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

As she stares at the corpse of Gonta Gokuhara, drenched in blood, bile, and broken glass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am doing my final edit of this on my tablet so apologies if there's any mistakes in the writing - I will come back to it once I get the time! Also shout out to my brother for writing up that Kaimaki scene when I had very brief writers block. \o/
> 
> I also want to thank an anonymous commenter for pointing out an error in the last chapter which somehow slipped past both myself and my beta involving Kaito appearing in a scene that he shouldn't have appeared in. ^_^'
> 
>  **Chapter 7:** Kaede prepares for her first ever murder investigation.


	7. Chapter II: Deadly Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **II - Overture of Heaven and Hell: Deadly Life**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *CW for very mild body horror at the beginning.  
> ** Spoilers for one of Gonta's Free Times with Shuichi.

**Chapter II: _Overture of Heaven and Hell_**

**DEADLY LIFE**

...

Rantaro's lazy green eyes shift to the pianist as he lets out a small huff in acknowledgement.

"Huh."

Kaede flinches at the sudden attention the amnesiac is giving her.

"I thought..." He begins to say, "I thought I said not to do anything unnecessary,  _Kaede._ " His voice is cool, calm, but has an undoubtedly sharp lilt to it. He rests his face in one hand. "And yet, here we are." The back of his head, once freshly washed and pristinely green is now stained a grisly red.

Kaede tries to stop her eyes from focusing on the indent that she herself had caused the older boy to sustain. Rantaro's emerald eyes slide away from Kaede's and onto to something just beyond her.

"Kaede..." The pianist slowly turns around in the empty nothingness, eyes widening as Gonta comes into view, his eyes glassy, his neck bruised.

"Kaede... why this happen to Gonta...?" Kaede feels herself stiffen at the former entomologist's choked up voice. "Gonta... only want to help stop killing game... only want... to help... friends..."

"Kaede," Yet another voice. One all too familiar to the musician. Shuichi stands in front of Kaede, raven hair a tangled mess, heavy bags under his eyes, skin pale and lifeless.

"You promised me, Kaede,"

Kaede's breath hitches in her throat.

"You promised me you'd get everyone else out alive..." Shuichi barely moves a muscle, merely staring at the pianist with a cold, yellowish-grey gaze.

"W-was Gonta not good enough?" Gonta begins to sob into his freshly cut hands, pierced with glass shards.

"N-no, Gonta," Kaede starts. "If I'd known you were going to... I'd have...!"

"Kaede,"

The musician turns back to Rantaro in a panic. His normally gentle face is dark, a malignant aura radiating from the Ultimate.

...

...

...

...

"Was one victim not enough for you, Kaede?"

...

* * *

Kaede sits up with a jolt, landing on the soft grass with a thud. Wiping the sweat off her forehead, she slowly comes back to her senses, only to sigh with when she realises she'd been only dreaming.  _Just a nightmare, right..?_

"Jesus, finally awake, sleeping ugly?" Kaede glances up from where she'd fallen from. The patio bench. Why was she on a bench in the first place? She stands up, wobbling slightly as she sits back down, clutching the wooden table for support.

Miu crosses her arms, a scowl printed across her face. "You scared the living fuck out of everyone in there, Bakamatsu!" The inventor snaps at the musician.

Kaede blinks. "What...?"

Miu scoffs. "You fucking dropped on the spot in big-d..." She pauses. "Gonta's room... and everyone thought there'd be another fucking Monokuma Musical over it."

"Oh god," She claps her hand over her mouth as she remembers the scene she'd stumbled in on earlier. "Gonta..." Kaede bites her lip as the realisation of the situation washes over her like a tidal wave. Gonta Gokuhara, the Ultimate Entomologist, is dead. Kaede, she'd failed. Her promise to Shuichi... she'd broken it... Kaede hides her face in her hands.

"Oh, Gonta..."

Her mind flashes back to the last time she'd seen him yesterday; how happy he'd looked when Kaito promised to play a tennis match with him. The sheer determination on his face when addressing Ryoma. How he'd always wanted to protect everyone in the academy from Monokuma and the mastermind. And now... Kaede had failed to return the favour...

"Time's-a-ticking ladies!" a certain black and white bear sings as he waddles across the patio towards the pair.

"Hey! Fuck you!" Miu yells at the ursine, who innocently cocks his head at the scientist's profanities.

"Huh? Why are you yelling at  _me_? If you're angry about what happened to your bug-loving friend in there," Monokuma gestures towards the dorms, "Then get mad at the blackened who killed him, not little ol' me!"

Kaede glares at the bear. "There's no way anyone here killed him."

Monokuma looks up at Kaede. "Oh? But I saw it with my own two eyes!"

"Y-you saw it happen?" Miu shifts anxiously on the bench.

*** RISE AND SHINE, URSINE ***

"Yep! We had popcorn and everything!" Monotaro chirps.

Monokid lowers his head. "Too bad we fuckin' ran out of honey." He snivels. "That shit's the BOMB!"

"You idiot, you nearly OD'd on it a few days ago!" Monosuke bonks the blue bear on the head.

"Stop fighting!" Monophanie squeals at her brothers, still green in the face. "It's bad enough we have a dead body on our hands!"

Monodam trudges over to Kaede and gestures to her backpack lying idle on the ground. "YOUR-MONOPAD. NOW."

Kaede blinks, but follows the green bear's orders, too tired to argue back after the already-eventful morning. She cautiously takes her Monopad out and turns it on, idly watching the school's crest flash up on the screen as the tablet comes to life.

"What's...?" She trails off as a picture of Gonta's bloody corpse appears on screen, obliterating the rest of her question in an instant.

"IT-IS-AN-ITEM-THAT-WILL-HELP-EVERYONE-TO-GET-ALONG." The green bear articulates.

Monokuma cuts in. "Since none of you are professional investigators -" He chuckles. "Not any of you  _left,_ anyway..." Kaede bites her lip at the headmaster's jab.

"We've taken the liberty of doing all the dirty work for you with this here Monokuma file!" The bear trills.

Miu scoffs, staring at her Monopad in disdain. "Who the fuck names somethin' like this after themselves?"

"How rude!" Monophanie whisper-shouts at the scientist. "Daddy's files are known across the world!" She points an accusing pink paw. "You should feel privileged that he's giving one to you personally." Miu tenses up at the small robot lecturing her, but Kaede is already reading the file's contents, eyes already scanning the text on-screen.

 

_The victim is Gonta Gokuhara, the Ultimate Entomologist._

_His body was discovered in his own room in the early hours of the morning._

_His time of death is estimated to be approximately 02.35am_

_The cause of death is asphyxiation._

_The only external injuries present are minor cuts to his hands, face, and feet._

_It is also evident that the victim vomited multiple times before his death._

_No evidence of poison was found in his system._

 

Kaede barely registers any of the words written on the Monokuma File the first time she skims through it. Because one word stands out to her above all the rest.

_**Asphyxiation.** _

_A vision of a girl hanging on by a thread, the rope deathly tight around her neck as the life is slowly and agonisingly sucked out of her as she's thrashed around, much to the amusement of the01110100 01100101 01110010 01101101 01101001 01101110 01100001 01110100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101101 01100101 01101101 01101111 01110010 01111001_ _01110100 01100101 01110010 01101101 01101001 01101110 01100001 01110100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101101 01100101 01101101 01101111 01110010 01111001_ _01110100 01100101 01110010 01101101 01101001 01101110 01100001 01110100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101101 01100101 01101101 01101111 01110010 01111001_ _01110100 01100101 01110010 01101101 01101001 01101110 01100001 01110100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101101 01100101 01101101 01101111 01110010 01111001_ _01110100 01100101 01110010 01101101 01101001 01101110 01100001 01110100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101101 01100101 01101101 01101111 01110010 01111001_ _01110100 01100101 01110010 01101101 01101001 01101110 01100001 01110100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101101 01100101 01101101 01101111 01110010 01111001_

Kaede feels her throat tighten and constrict as her brain registers the word on the screen. She has no idea why the thought of someone dying from lack of oxygen resonates with her so much, but it does nonetheless. She feels lightheaded as she scrolls through the rest of the Monokuma File. She isn't sure why, but Kaede is certain that, for her anyway, the worst way to die would definitely be –

"Fucking strangulation..." Miu mumbles to herself under her breath, her face as equally pale as Kaede's. The pianist observes the inventor for a few moments as the other blonde cups a shaky hand to her throat.

"Dunno why but it makes me feel fuckin' sick" Miu grumbles.

Kaede's eyes widen. "You too, Miu?" The inventor looks over at the pianist. "Wait, seriously?" She shudders. "That's fuckin' creepy as shit." Miu pauses for a moment before leaning over the table to the pianist. "Hey, d'ya think maybe in some past life we did some kinky-ass-"

"Miu!" Kaede chokes out.

"Heeeee!" Miu averts her eyes. "S-sorry, just tryna lighten the mood..."

Kaede sighs. Even though it makes her (and Miu, apparently) feel sick to the stomach, there's no avoiding it. They have to investigate the crime scene, for Gonta's sake more than anyone else's.

Kaede stands up, swaying slightly as she rises. "Right, we're going to look at his body."

Miu pales. "We're... really gonna fucking do this then?"

Kaede forces a smile. "We can do it, Miu." She holds out a hand. "Together."

Miu stares at Kaede's outstretched hand, slapping it away, much to the musician's surprise. "Hah, you think this Gorgeous Girl Genius needs someone to hold her fucking  _hand_?" She retorts, a little  _too_  loudly for Kaede's liking.

"Tch!" A bead of sweat drips down from Miu's temple. "This investamabatin' shit is child's play for Archangel Miu Iruma!" She dramatically points a gloved finger at Kaede. "Just you watch, Kaede! Watch and learn as I figure out who the culprit is the second I see the body! Just like fucking last time!"

As the inventor strides away, her legs wobbly as she leaves, Kaede doesn't have the heart to say that she'd gotten it entirely wrong the last time they'd seen a dead body... though then again... everyone had got it wrong when she reflected on it...

* * *

Miu stands frozen in the bathroom doorframe, gnawing at her lip in anxiety as Kaede makes her way inside to inspect the damage done to the entomologist.

Ryoma sits nearby the now-lifeless Gonta, expression unreadable as he looks on absentmindedly as Kirumi sweeps up the shattered glass particles, being as careful as she can so as to not disturb the crime scene itself. Kaede carefully kneels down next to the Tennis Pro.

"I'm so sorry that this happened Ryoma..." She can't formulate any response to comfort him this time, and she's sure Kaito wouldn't be able to, either. And of course, she blinks rapidly, trying to prevent herself from shedding tears, Gonta also wouldn't.

The mere sight of his fresh corpse stirs something inside Kaede. Something that Rantaro's failed to. Maybe it's because in this case, it's the corpse of a person that had been killed by  _someone_ _unknown_ _to her...?_

With Rantaro, the knife of guilt, shame, and sheer disgust at her actions twisted into her gut immediately after seeing his crumpled form, but with Gonta? She doesn't know what happened. And that's what terrifies her the most.

A pang of guilt sears through Kaede as she watches Ryoma. Guilt because she wants to be able to say that he wouldn't have done such a thing to Gonta, not in a million years. But he could have.  _But he very well could have._

"Kaede?" The pianist is snapped out of her head by the maid on the shower floor, looking at Kaede and Ryoma with worry.

"Ah, sorry, I..." She glances over at Gonta's body again, swallowing. Kirumi opens her mouth to say something, instead opting to swiftly move to the doorframe and beckon for someone to take her place inside.

Kaede tries to reach out to Gonta's corpse, but his mane of scraggly hair tumbles over his unmoving shoulders like a mud-soiled waterfall, obscuring his neck and upper chest from view. She feels physically sick.  _She can't do it._

 _If only_ _**he** _ _was here –_

Kiyo carefully kneels down beside the large body and gently brushes Gonta's tangled hair aside. He silently stretches out a bandaged hand to the musician, who takes it with caution, as the anthropologist guides her into view of the entomologist's bruised neck.

"As you can see." He quietly says the pianist, "There are no rope imprints on his neck."

"So it wasn't a rope that suffocated him." Kaede concludes, trying to stop the shudder threatening to crawl up her spine.

Kiyo silently nods. "Furthermore, the way the imprints are left." He gestures to the way they seemed to suddenly cease at the sides of his neck. "Leaves me to believe he was strangled from the front."

Kaede purses her lips and gently cups her throat in discomfort. It makes perfect sense, yet at the same time, it doesn't...?

Kiyo picks up on the pianist's confusion straight away. "'But how did someone manage to both overpower  _and_  strangle someone with such as immense strength as Gonta?' Is what you're thinking, correct?"

Kaede stares at Kiyo. "How did you...?" He chuckles. "Rest assured I am not a psychic. It is merely because I too, am wondering the same thing."

Kaede's eyes focus back on the body. "So, if what you're thinking is correct;" She begins, "Then there wouldn't be a murder weapon present, if the culprit used their hands."

"Precisely." The anthropologist punctuates. Kaede tilts her head to the side.  _But whose hands would *they* belong to?_

She is pulled to her feet by the anthropologist, who repositions the body as best as he can, nodding towards the doorway where Kirumi stands, framed like a Victorian portrait.

Kaede lets out a breath of relief the moment she emerges from the stuffy bathroom.

"Korekiyo examined the corpse moments before you and Miu entered the room." Kirumi begins to explain. "He told me he had experience in ropes..." Kaede raises an eyebrow as Kirumi coughs into her glove. "So I concluded that it would save time if he simply gave you the same explanation he gave me."

Kaede smiles at the maid. "Thank you Kirumi." The maid bows, and moves to resume her sweeping of the glass.  _Wait, glass?_

"What on earth happened in the bathroom?" Kaede inquires, the maid stopping in her tracks to address the musician again. She glances at the crime scene briefly before turning back to Kaede.

"It would appear that there had been some sort of struggle occurring in Gonta's bathroom at the time of the murder." She gestures over to Gonta's dustbin, almost filled to the brim with various sizes of shattered glass. "Both the bathroom mirror and most of the shower walls were broken in the process."

Kaede places a hand over her mouth. "But there isn't a sign of any struggle outside the bathroom at all... do you think that's a clue?"

Kirumi closes her eyes. "It may very well be, Kaede." Her gaze gravitates to Gonta's body. "Though the fact that Gonta  _himself_  appears to have been cut with the glass is quite concerning."

Kaede purses her lips.  _So Gonta got caught up in the struggle... But who on earth had the physical strength to challenge him?_

Kiyo emerges from the bathroom, briefly brushing himself down. Kaede nods at the anthropologist in gratitude, who swiftly returned the gesture.

"Thanks, Kiyo." She cradles her arm. "I'm not really used to this whole investigating thing, just yet..."

"That's to be expected, Kaede." Kiyo reassures her. "It is no problem." He walks to the back of Gonta's bedroom, quietly mumbling to himself about it being unfortunate to no longer having a detective to help them with the investigation.

"Ah, Kaede!" Kiibo greets Kaede as she shuffles over to the back of the room behind Kiyo. His face darkens. "I can't believe one of us killed someone like Gonta."

Kaede shakes her head. "I... can't believe it either." She clenches her fist. "But whatever happened to Gonta, we're going to give him the justice he deserves." Kiibo stares wide-eyed at the pianist. "Kaede..."

"Let's see..." Kaede closes her eyes in thought. "The Monokuma File stated that Gonta's time of death was two-thirty-five in the morning."

Kiibo hums. "I highly doubt any of us would have an alibi for that time, as we were all most likely in our rooms."

"Most likely..." Kaede softly echos, her mind wandering to a certain child caregiver who never seems to leave her research lab.

"Tch!" Miu snorts. "Well if anyone  _did_  have an alibi for the middle of the night, it's not like they're gonna fucking come out and say it — that'd just fuck them into oblivion!"

"Well then," Kiyo suggests, appearing from the side. "How about we try and think of the final time each of us saw the victim alive?" He holds out a hand in suggestion. "Although he died during the night, there may very well be a clue hidden somewhere as to how the encounter with his killer came about..."

"Ah, that's a great idea, Kiyo!" Kaede exclaims, tapping a finger to her chin. "Right..."  _The last time she saw Gonta... it was definitely then._

"If it's of any help," Kiibo begins, "I was with Gonta in the dining hall yesterday evening, just after night-time."

"Okay" Kaede nods. "Go on..."

The robot continues. "I believe it was myself, Ryoma, Gonta, Tenko, and Himiko present there as well." Kaede makes a mental note to find the magician and her faithful sidekick later on. Kiibo looks dejectedly down at the floor. "I must say, I do feel slightly at fault for what happened to Gonta... if I had kept a closer eye on him, or escorted him to his room, maybe this wouldn't have happened..."

Kaede places a hand on the robot's shoulder. "Don't say that, Kiibo, I think we're all at fault in a way." She thinks for a moment. "What do you mean, escort him to his room, though?"

"Ahh, that's..."Kiibo's gaze drops to the floor. "Well you see, I was thinking about what Tenko said last night, about my um... gender. And I feel as though..." His gaze lowers. "I don't think I'm cut out to be as refined a woman such as Kirumi after all..."

Miu splutters. "Wait, that's the fucking reason you were cross-dressin'?"

"No, no! Kiibo hurriedly shakes his head. "I-it's not just that!" He eyes the maid as she slides more glass shards into the dustbin. "I think... I was pushing my ideals too much onto Kirumi... and so," He straightens up. "I have decided to become my own person once again!" His eyes flash blue, causing Miu to let out a squeal.

"So, I decided to ask Gonta about it, since he too, appeared to be on a quest to become more of a 'gentleman', and so we had a long conversation in the dining hall last night." He presses a finger to his cheek. "Though, I don't feel as though we really got anywhere..."

"Okay, that's great and all," Kaede sighs. "but can you  _please_  tell us what happened with Gonta?"

"Oh, right." Kiibo claps his metallic hands together. "Tenko and Himiko left a little earlier than we did, I believe that they did the washing up as Kirumi was busy elsewhere, and Gonta suggests we try some tea." He looks over to Kaede. "Apparently you were the one who suggested that to him!"

"I was?" Kaede blinks. The memories of Gonta asking her what a good gentleman was to her flood back into the forefront of her mind.  _Oh, that's right. I did._

The robot nods. "So I poured him some tea from nearby the sink and he had some as we chatted."

"Apologies, Kiibo..." Kiyo says, inviting himself into the conversation. "Did it happen to be green tea, by any chance?"

Kiibo tilts his head. "I think so, why?"

"I see..." The anthropologist pinches the bridge of his nose. "That was being steeped overnight. It was not fit to be consumed until the morning..."

The low hum of Kiibo's internal fans gets noticeably more frantic as the robot begins to panic. "Oh, oh no!" He attempts to bow. "I am  _so_  sorry, Kiyo, I completely forgot, I—"

"Relax." The anthropologist holds up a hand. "It is of no concern anymore. I highly doubt that that was the cause of Gonta's death, Kiibo."

Miu scoffs, tossing a blonde lock of hair behind her shoulder. "Yeah Kiibs, not like it fucking grew legs and fucking drowned him to death or somethin'."

Kiibo visibly relaxes. "Y-yeah, I guess you're right. It was only tea after all." He thinks for a moment. "Well, shortly after that, he complained of feeling tired, and announced that he was going to bed early. I must say that it was very out-of-character for Gonta."

Kaede goes over the testimony in her head. "So, he just left after that?"

Kiibo nods. "Ryoma and I offered to walk him, but he was very insistent that we didn't, so he ended up leaving on his own."

"All right— okay." She offers the mechanical student a grateful smile. "Thank you, Kiibo. That was very useful!"

Said robot's eyes light up. "Really?"

Kaede nods again. "Of course!"

Miu slaps the robot on the back. "Good job, Kiibs!" She grins. "I'm proud of ya!" Kiibo looks down at his lap, face reddening (Kaede still isn't entirely sure how that works).

"T-thank you, Kaede, Miu."

"There's other people I want to ask about seeing Gonta, and their whereabouts at the time." Kaede explains as she rises from Gonta's bed and heads towards the door, waving goodbye to Kiyo and a flustered Kiibo.

"Huh? Why the that?" Miu asks, as they leave the deceased entomologist's bedroom.

"Because..." The pianist sighs. "I think I may have been the last person to have seen Gonta alive."

* * *

"Hey, genius, dining hall's  _that_  way." Miu points to the right as the musician climbs the stairs past the corridor leading to the dining hall.

"I know." Kaede responds without looking back. "There's someone else I need to talk to first, though." Miu grumbles under her breath as she reluctantly follows the pianist to the third floor.

Though as they pass a certain maid's lab...

Kaede stops in her tracks. Miu looks back at the musician in confusion.

Kaede holds a finger to her lips. "Do... do you hear that?" The faint buzz of excited whispering slowly becomes audible to the two girls as they both turn to the embroidered door. Kaede slowly opens it a crack and peers inside to identify the figures behind it, the inventor practically leaning on her shoulder.

"Oooh, Kaede, Miu! Wanna join us?" Angie sing-songs, immediately blowing the duo's cover as she sits off to the corner of the room.

Kaede winces as she pushes the door open, only to raise a curious eyebrow at the artist, preoccupied with straddling a certain Supreme Leader to a chair.

"W-wait, were you guys about g-get it on?!" Miu splutters, face reddening at an alarming rate.

Angie giggles. "No, no! Kokichi and Angie were doing something  _much_  more important than that!"

Kaede frowns. "And what would that be?"

"Why, isn't it obvious?" He rests his hands atop Angie's shoulders. "We were just discussing how we were gonna destroy the evidence that was left over after we killed Gonta, of course!"

Miu immediately storms over to them. "I shoulda known two weirdos like you would have teamed up and offed a fucker together!" she snarls. Angie merely blinks at the inventor, calm smile not fading.

"Kokichi," Kaede's hand flies to her temple. "Stop lying and just tell us why you're not investigating..." Angie reluctantly climbs off of Kokichi as he repositions himself on the chair, resting his head in his hand.

"Okaaaay fine," His eyes slide over at the foreign student. "Angie can explain it better than me, though." His smile widens as the artist beams back at him. "Ah— I mean, Atua can, of course!"

Angie presses her palms together over her head and closes her eyes. "Kokichi has decided to dedicate his life to Atua." The artist cooes, creaking one eye open to gauge the dumbfounded pianist and inventor's reactions.

"That doesn't answer the fuckin' question!" Miu snaps, then jabs a finger at the Supreme Leader. "And why the fuck do  _you_  wanna join her fucking cult anyway? Don'tcha you already have one of your own?"

"Huh? I do?" Kokichi gives Miu a hard stare, unnerving her to the point that she ends up taking a few nervous steps back towards Kaede. "Oh... so  _that's_ what you think of me..."

Angie bounds over to Kaede, taking her hands in her own. "Atua says that you should join us too, Kaede," Something Kaede can only describe as intimidating flashed in the artist's eyes. "If you join now, He would be willing to forget all those times you said you didn't need Him." Angie murmurs as her face gets closer and closer to the pianist's, her bangs creating an eerie shadow over her eyes.

Kaede swallows. "I, um..." Her eyes flicker over to Kokichi, still perched on the chair, smirk adorning his face as he watches on. "I'll... uh... I'll think about it..." Kaede lies, not really wanting anything to do with Angie's slowly growing... cult, she supposes is a suitable term for it.

"Woohoo!" Angie's smiled widens. "Atua is SO pleased to hear that, Kaede!" She exclaims, wrapping her arms around the taller girl in enthusiasm, much to the latter's discomfort. Miu stands a few feet away, aghast. Angie skips over to the edge of the room and slumps down by the wall, giving Kokichi a glance as she clasps her hands together in prayer. "Kokichi c'mon, we hafta pray some more for Gonta's soul to go into heaven properly." She chirps, moving into a kneeling position. "Angie is so close to becoming a Platinum Member, too!"

Miu squints. "The fuck's up with this god of yours? He a fuckin' conman or some shit?"

Kokichi rises from his chair and approaches Kaede. "So, are you two investigating then?"

Kaede frowns. "Of course we are. We have to try and figure out who killed Gonta." She sighs, glancing over at Angie, deep in prayer. "Something  _you two_  should also be doing, mind you."

"True, true." He raises a finger to his lip and shoots Kaede a wry smile. "Wouldn't want a blackened running around, would we now?" Kaede feels a chill run up her spine.

Kokichi clicks his tongue. "Aaaanyway, while you're here, I might as well let you know." His eyes slide over to Miu. "Myself and Miu were in her lab for most of yesterday evening."

Kaede's eyebrows fly up. "What?"

"Hah?" The inventor in question crosses her arms. "The fuck's that got to do with anything, shota?"

Kokichi hums. "Oh, nothing really," His gaze lazily rests back on Kaede's form. "Just thought I'd let you know..." Kaede purses her lips. When Kokichi says it in that tone of voice, she suddenly  _really_ doubts that. "But, it's weird, isn't it?" The dictator continues on, locking his hands up and behind his head. "Who on earth would target such an innocent soul like Gonta?"

"If we knew that, we wouldn't be in this fucking mess, Einstein!" Miu barks.

Kaede grimaces. "What are you trying to say, Kokichi?"

The supreme leader tilts his head. "Hmm? What am  _I_  trying to say, Kaede?"

"Don't play dumb with me." She replies sharply, impatience bubbling up inside of her. "If you're trying to hint at something, just come out and say it. God," She rubs her temples in frustration. "Why must everything be so  _cryptic_  with you!?"

"Well, it's pretty obvious, if you really think about it." Kokichi muses as he strolled over to the table in the centre of the room, hoisting himself up onto it. "Don't you think a certain  _motive_  probably had some part to play in this case?"

"Motive?" Kaede folds her arms. "Are you referring to the Kubs Kards...?"

"Pffft, no!" Kokichi laughs. "I'm talking about the Kubs Pads, you silly goose!"

"The fuck you callin' an ugly-ass bird?!" Miu flares. "'Sides, we fuckin' wrecked the shit outta those pieces of crap a couple nights ago!" She points accusingly at the smaller boy. "Geez, is your brain as small as your tiny-ass dick, you fucking horse-faced cockroach?"

Kokichi snivels, tears accumulating in his eyes. "M-Miu, that was really uncalled for... I was gonna tell you guys who got whose motive videos but...NOW I DON'T WANNA!" He bursts into tears.

"Do you think the motive videos had something to do with the murder, Kokichi?" Kaede inquires, choosing to ignore his weeping act entirely. Kokichi looks over to Kaede through glassy eyes.

"Y-yes... I do. In fact..." He rubs one eye with his sleeve and clears his throat.

"Hey, so are you two like, done here?" Angie cuts him off, tilting her head to the side innocently. "Angie and Kokichi weren't done praying..." Then, like a lightswitch, her demeaner changers. "Unless you wanna join us? Atua's business hours aren't closed yet!"

"Like we wanna fuckin' stay here with you and that lying little abortion!" Miu growls, then turns to Kaede. "C'mon, Kaediot, let's go back to Kiibs or some shit."

The pianist holds up a hand. "Wait a second, Miu." She glares at Kokichi. "You know who got whose motive videos, right?"

"Sure do!" He sings, crocodile tears a mere distant memory.

"So then, do you think that whoever got Gonta's motive video might have something to do with the case?"

Kokichi shrugs. "Maaaybe. But I mean, you could just go ask them, I suppose." He brings a finger to his lips. "They  _did_  confess to having his video the morning they were given out, after all."

Kaede closes her eyes, trying to remember back to the morning the motives were distributed.

 

" _Gonta too! Gonta get Tenko motive video! Why he no get his own?!"_

" _I mean, if you want yours I got it this morning..." Himiko began to say to the entomologist before being cut off._

 

Angie's face twists into one of forced surprise. "Woooowwww, so Himiko was the culprit all along! What a divine plot twist!" She turns to Kokichi with a glistening smile. "Atua thanks you for your suuuper smart deductions, Kokichi!"

Kaede frowns.  _That can't be right..._  The image of the petite magician somehow managing to strangle Gonta to his death with her bare hands... It didn't seem like anything Himiko would be able to do... or want to do... or be bothered to do... Kaede squeezes her eyes closed. But she doesn't know her that well.  _She could be capable of anything... Kaede just doesn't know._

"Oooorrr," Kokichi continues in a mocking lilt. "Maybe I'm completely wrong about absolutely everything and he was killed by some demented secret mass murderer locked up in here!" He hops off of the table. "It might be more likely than you think..." He mutters just loud enough for Kaede to hear as he skips out the door, Angie at his heels.

"Ahh, geez!" Kaede lets out an exasperated sigh, her palm meeting her forehead. Why does he have to make everything so complicated all the time!"

Miu grunts. "Cuz he's a fucking little shit stirrer, that's why." She heads towards the door. "Don't fucking listen to him Kaeds, he's just tryna make us all confused and shit." She scoffs. "We can fucking solve this case with our eyes closed!"

Kaede blinks. "Miu?"

Miu spins back around. "What the FUCK is it now!?"

"... Did you just call me 'Kaeds?'"

"Wh-what?" The inventor stares at Kaede. "I-I mean, I meant to fucking say Bakamatsu, i-it just came out the w-wrong way, a-and—"

Kaede cuts her off by walking past her, smirking. "I'll pretend I didn't hear anything." She gestures in the direction of Gonta's lab. "Anyway, there's someone's whereabouts from last night that I'm curious about."

* * *

"I knew you'd be here." Kaede indifferently states as she approaches the enigmatic door that lead to the unknown.

Kaito runs a hand through his hair, chuckling nervously. "That obvious, huh?"

Maki rolls her eyes. "It's his choice that he constantly pesters me." She crosses her arms. "It's not like I  _want_  him here or anything."

Miu approaches the group, breathing laboured from the climbing as she appears at Kaede's side. "T-that's what they all fuckin' say..." she exhales, not noticing the steely red eyes on her bent-over form.

"So," Kaede begins, avoiding Maki's eyes as much as possible. "Why  _are_  you here, Kaito?"

The astronaut glances over at Maki. "Well, I think you'd passed out by the time we'd gotten over everything but Kirumi suggested we all go investigate in pairs so..." he trails off as he nodded in the direction of the Caregiver, changing the subject almost immediately. "Still though, half-two in the morning?" He habitually cradles the back of his neck in one hand. "The hell was he doing at  _that_  time?"

"Dying, apparently." Miu clicks her tongue impatiently.

Kaede shoots the inventor a sharp look. "That was uncalled for, Miu." The other blonde lets out something akin to a whimper.

Maki silently scrolls through her Monopad, only muttering "asphyxiation" just loud enough for Kaede to hear, throat tightening up again.

"So are you alright now, Kaede?" Kaito inquires as the pianist turns to him. "Earlier, I mean." He continues. "You passed out after seeing Gonta's body. Tenko and Tsumugi both took you outside." 

"Ah," She anxiously grips the brim of Shuichi's hat between her thumb and forefinger. She makes a mental note to thank them both the next time she sees them."I guess so, just—" The image of Gonta's limp body flashes through her mind.

"Don't get all mopey about it." Kaito blankly says, his brow furrowed. "There's nothing we can do about it now, so there's no point in blaming yourself getting all sappy and shit over it."

"I guess so..." She chews her lip. It  _still_  feels as though it were her fault though, since she'd  _started_  the whole killing game up in the first place.

"So what did you two want with me?" Maki blankly asks.

Kaede blinks before adjusting her cap. "Oh, um..." she averts her eyes as she feels another chill coming on at the mere sight of Maki. "Since we can't figure out a time of death, we've decided to just see when everyone last saw Gonta, just to get an idea of what the situation could have been..."

"Well," Maki raises an eyebrow. "I saw him once yesterday. He came to my door with Ryoma and asked me if I wanted anything to eat." She narrows her eyes. "That's all." She glares at the three other students in turn. "Can I please be left alone now?"

Kaede sighs, but musters up the patience for one last question, "Almost." She looks over to Kaito, who'd been awkwardly hovering beside Miu during the whole exchange. "I get that Kaito likes to uh... loiter out here sometimes, and neither of us, nor Tenko saw you return to your dorm during our training session last night. Was there anything out-of-the-ordinary that happened last night when we were all asleep?"

"You do training?" Maki raises an eyebrow at Kaito. "With  _her_?" Kaito looks away and awkwardly pulls on his jacket.

"Don't avoid the fucking question, bitch!" Miu barks.

"Excuse me?" The babysitter's eyes narrow. "Are you two  _suspecting_  me?"

"Gonta died after night-time, and you were the only fucking person out at night-time." Miu replies. "You really think we're that dumb?" The scientist stepped forward, attempting to peer over Maki's head. "I bet you're fucking hiding the murder weapon in there and all sorts of creepy child-murdering shit!"

Kaito steps forward to intervene. "Hey, Miu, I know she doesn't have an alibi, but I don't think she was actually involved in the—"

"Do you  _want_  to die?"

Miu lets out a loud, high-pitched squeal and flies behind Kaito in terror as Kaede stares open mouthed at the Caretaker, the word  _insensitive_  flying to the tip of her tongue, but diminishing as soon as she opens her mouth.

"F-fine," Kaede replies, wincing at the tremor in her voice. "We're not suspecting you. Now can you tell us if you saw Gonta or not?"

"I don't care if you're suspicious of me," Maki mumbles, absently fiddling with her bow. She narrows her eyes. "It's  _you_  I'm more suspicious of than anything." Kaede blinks. "What?"

"What? Why's Kaede suspicious?" Kaito asks, his face stern as he attempts to pry Miu's arms from around his torso.

Maki gives a lazy shrug, her arms still folded. "You're going to have to excuse my not wanting to detail the entirety of my yesterday to the very same person who attempted to defend a cold-blooded murderer the last time around."

Her eyes lazily trail up to Kaede's head. "And who decides to wear their hat as a trophy." Kaede's hands immediately fly to the hat in defence.

"The only person you're helping out is whoever killed Gonta, y'know?" Kaito adds with a hint of desperation.

"That's fine." She replies nonchalantly. "If my testimony is needed, I'll give it at the trial. Otherwise." She turns her back to the three other students. "I'd rather not waste my time." And with that, the Child Caregiver shuts the door abruptly, the soft padding of her footsteps getting quieter as she retreats further into the depths of her research lab.

"H-hey..." Miu whimpers from behind the astronaut. "Can we fucking go now? That bitch gives me the shittin' willies..."

Kaito sighs. "Don't think she's gonna be much of a help anymore." He turns to Kaede. "So then, where are you two off to next?" Kaede thinks for a moment. "I wanted to check something in the dining hall, and speak to Himiko about Gonta's video if we get the time."

Kaito nods a couple of times, confirming something in his head. "Right. Let's head off then!"

"Wait, who the fuck invited you, ASS-tronaut!?" Miu snaps as the spaceman sets off down the hall ahead of them. Kaito spins around, grinning. "The Luminary of the Stars doesn't need to be invited, silly!" He beckons for the two blondes to follow his lead, pumping his fists. "Don't worry you guys, now that I'm here, there's no way we won't find the culprit!" Kaede scrunches her face up in doubt as she briskly walks to catch up to Kaito, Miu trailing alongside her, grumbling and complaining the whole way down.

"Jesus Christ, first my fuckin' GHB goes missin', then I get blackmailed by a fuckin' tanuki, then Gonta gets his fuckin' ass murdered, and then I get threatened by a fuckin' shota, a freakshow-nun,  _and_  a babysitter, all in the same ten-minute window?! Miu groans loudly, pulling at her hair. "Can this day just be fucking over already?!"

"GHB?" Kaito stares at Miu as they proceeded down the first flight of stairs. "Isn't that stuff illegal here?"

Miu shrugs. "Beats me, but I found 'em in my lab when it opened up." She snickers. "Though I'll tell ya, they do the job a hell of a lot better than the fucking trash I found in the warehouse on the first day, that's for fuckin' sure!"

Kaede frowns. "So those chemicals Himiko found in your lab _were_ actual drugs..."

Miu smirks. "What, you didn't think I had the lady-balls?" She cackles. "Fuckin' typical Bakamatsu, when you have a bangin' body like mine, you gotta learn how to use it properly! 'Specially in a shithole like this, where the testosterone is..." She grimaces. "...limited."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" Kaito barks at the inventor, who merely replies in her obnoxiously loud guffaw.

"Guys, please stop." Kaede sighs, pushing the two louder characters apart with her hands. "This isn't the time for fighting, look." She points as they turn the corner to the dining hall. "We're already here."

* * *

"The last time we saw Gonta?" Tsumugi pulls her mouth into a straight line as she stares at her lap in thought. "Hmmm..."

"I think we both last saw him alive when he was goin' to bed last night at training, Tenko." Kaito adds, resting his chin on his hands as the group of six sit around the dining table, the air heavy with the knowledge that they were discussing the murder case of their friend.

"Y-yeah..." The Aikido Master nervously plays with one of her braids. "Tenko thinks that was the last time too..." She sighs. "Tenko can't believe this has happened again..." She pauses. "Gonta was... one of the more tolerable degenerates..."

"Training?" Himiko asks, looking over to the Aikido master.

"Yeah, Me 'nd Kaede and Tenko did some push-ups last night, just to get out blood pumping." Kaito elaborates, rolling his shoulders. "Though Tenko went ham on the two of us."

Himiko's bored expression doesn't falter, though Kaede thinks she saw some emotion briefly flash across the mage's face. "Training... I see." She rests her chin on the table. "I see..." She repeats to herself.

"Ah, don't worry Himiko, Tenko was only protecting Kaede from that degenerate over there." Tenko gestures to the only man in the room.

"Hey!" Kaito protests. "I'm not that terrible!"

"Tenko begs to differ."

"No use arguing with Miss Andry," Miu chimes in. "She's one of those feminazi's that hates anything with a front tail."

"A front tail? Like a hybrid?" Himiko questions, tilting her head.

"Don't worry about it, Himiko." Kaito immediately reassures her.

"Do not speak to Himiko as though you're her friend!" Tenko shoots back at the astronaut. She turns to the magician, speaking in a much more relaxed tone. "You can join us tonight, Himiko! Tenko didn't want to pressure you into doing any strenuous activity at night since you were sleepy."

Himiko's eyes drift from Kaede, to Kaito, to Tenko, and then back to Kaede, before she lazily yawns and slumps her head down into her arms, idly watching the wall across from her with as much interest as the empty chair beside her.

Tenko leans over to the pianist and exaggeratedly whispers to her, "Himiko, is super happy that we invited her, Kaede! Can't you tell from her expression?" Kaede glances over at the magician's blank visage, the only signs of life emanating from the smaller girl being the occasional blink and nose-wrinkle.

"Right," Kaito starts. "How're we gonna do this, Kaede?" Kaede furrows her brow for a moment, before deciding to pursue with Kiyo's prior idea. "Kiibo said that you two saw Gonta in the dining hall last night," Kaede says to Tenko and Himiko. "Is this true?"

"Nyeh?" Himiko rolls a short, red strand of hair between her fingers. "Oh yeah... guess so..."

"Can you possibly tell me more about that, Himiko?" Kaede asks, desperate to draw more information out of the sleepy mage.

"Nnnn, I dunno..." Himiko ponders. He came in with Ryoma, and then Kiibo started talking to him about something. I didn't use any hearing-enhancing magic, so I dunno what they were saying." She concludes with a somewhat apologetic pout, as Tenko rubs her back comfortingly.

"It's okay, Himiko, it's not like we expected to have to remember anything about last night..." Tenko looks back over to Kaede and Kaito. "Himiko and Tenko didn't stay too long, we mainly talked amongst ourselves and left."

"Oh, and we went and washed up before we left." Himiko adds. "To save Kirumi the work later on." Kaede drums her fingers on the table as she slowly takes in the information.

"I saw Gonta very briefly in the afternoon." Tsumugi pipes up. "But it was a good while before night-time, and he was with Ryoma, in the courtyard. They were both sitting near the casino staring at a tree." She dejectedly looks to the side. "I'm sorry I couldn't be more helpful than that..."

Tenko immediately jumps to comfort the cosplayer, praising her account of the entomologist as Miu gets up to mosey around the kitchen area.

Kaito mouths 'Ryoma' as Kaede frowns. This doesn't seem to be going  _anywhere_.

"Hey, titless!" Miu's brash voice echoes from the depths of the kitchen. "You and Miss-Andry didn't do a fucking good job of scrubbin' last night! You sure you didn't get distracted rubbin' something else in here?" The five other heads whip towards the kitchen as a reddening Tenko leaps up and follows the inventor into the kitchen, the other four curiously following. A large red teapot stands by the sink, with familiar looking smaller oriental cups surrounding the pot, one of which has been used.

Recognition flashes across Kaede's features. "Oh! This is...!"

Hmm?" Kaito gives Kaede a look. "You've seen these before?" He lifts one of the small cups, turning it around in his hand as he examines it.

"Yeah," Kaede replies, "It's one of those 'raku' cup thingys that Kiyo was on about yesterday. She lifts the lid of the teapot, her suspicions being confirmed as a cold brew of green tea sits inside, seemingly untouched by anyone.

Tsumugi claps her hands together. "Ah! You were invited to that too, Kaede?" The musician nods as the cosplayer commences the story of Angie's idea of a 'prayer and tea ceremony' featuring Kirumi and Kiyo's co-operation to the oblivious astronaut and inventor.

"So that's what god-sod and cock-itchy were fuckin' planning upstairs?" Miu angrily asks no one in particular, irritation clear as day on her face.

"Kokichi?" Himiko echoes, placing a finger to her lip. "He doesn't believe in Atua though..."

"He does as of about half an hour ago." Kaede informs the redhead, who scrunches up her face in disgust at the news of her new co-member.

Tenko grimaces. "Angie..."she fixates on the teapot in front of them. "Tenko doesn't think it's good idea at all..."

"You and the rest of us." Kaito grumbles, only to have Tsumugi correct him, subtly gesturing at the magician who proceeded to pour herself some of Kirumi's tea, having to stand on the tips of her boots to reach the counter.

"Might as well," She mumbles as she presses the cup to her lips, only to have it snatched out of her hands.

"Don't." Tenko states blankly, glaring into the cup.

Kaito raises an eyebrow. "Why? It's just tea isn't it?"

"Of course it isn't!" Tenko snaps at the astronaut. "This tea was made by a _menacing_ degenerate! Not only that," She continues, pouring the contents down the sink, despite the smaller girl's protests. "Angie might've put some sort of curse in it or something, you can't tell with her!"

Kaito visibly pales. "C-curse?" He softly echoes, Kaede curiously watching him step away from the martial artist and grip the edge of the island in the centre of the small room.

"Oh my fucking god, can you heathens all just shut up for one goddamn second?!" Miu yells at the group as she peers into one of the cups with one eye.

"What are you doing, Miu?" Tsumugi tilts her head inquisitively. The inventor narrows her eyes. "Nah, it's just -" She swipes her finger off the side of the cup, making an unimpressed face as she did so. Spinning around, cup still in hand, she moves to grab Kaito by the arm and begins tugging him towards the door.

"W-what?! The fuck are you doing to me?!" Kaito protests against Miu as she yanks on his clothed arm.

"Shut it, fuckface, you're comin' with me." She scowls. "I wanna fuckin' check this with somethin' in my lab and you're gonna fucking keep watch."

"But, I don't know shit about inventions—"

"You're a fucking scientist!" She shouts at the spaceman. "Sides," She averts her eyes. "I j-just want someone to stand g-guard while I work..." Her voice gets gradually quieter, as her grip on his arm weakens "J-just in c-case..."

"Oh." Kaito blinks. "Y'know, you coulda just said you were scared of bein' alone..."

"Who the FUCK said I was scared, space-dick?!" She turns on her heel and makes her way for the door, loudly complaining about being insulted by a man afraid of curses, to which Kaito swiftly pursues her, a multitude of objections in tow. Kaede can't help but think that that may have been deliberate on Miu's part.

"So um, what now?" Tsumugi breaks the silence. Kaede tries to think. But nothing was coming to mind. She groans, slumping back into a chair in the dining hall, head falling into her hands.

"There's not enough evidence. I have absolutely no clue who could be the culprit." Of course, there was still the tiniest pang of hope in her heart that none of her friends were the culprit, that no one was responsible for the death of the gentle giant. But at the bottom of her heart, she just  _knows_  that it was merely her positive thinking coming back to haunt her once more. A hand lands on one of her arms. Kaede opens one eye to peer at its owner.

"It's okay, Kaede." Tenko reassures her. "We'll find the culprit. Don't worry."

"Kaede's right though," Himiko drawls. "He got killed at night so like..." she shrugs. "Maybe we should just guess or something," She pauses and looks upwards. "Or we could ask Atua, if he's awake..."

"Would we be able to just guess though?" Tsumugi asks the magician. "It'd be a one-in-thirteen chance of getting it right..." The cosplayer sighs, resting her head in her hand. "We're really not cut out for this investigating thing, are we? The only thing we're good for is our talents..."

"Don't say that." Tenko interrupts the seamstress's miserable monologue, mouth pulled into a straight line as she looks at the trio of depressed girls.

"You guys," she begins, placing a hand on her heart. "You're all amazing in your own ways, you know?" Her eyes sparkle with something akin to admiration. "Tenko's said it to Kaede before," she starts, glancing to the pianist, "But Tenko really adores performers, so you three are like, Tenko's idols!" Before any of Tenko's 'idol's' can muster up a response to her praise, she jumps back to the subject of Gonta's death. "There must be something that we're missing... even though there isn't a time of death, was anyone acting weird maybe?"

Kaede tries to think back to the night before, the only person that seemed out of character though, was Gonta himself, and he's the one that -

She's interrupted by the dining hall doors gently opening, as Kirumi enters the room, hands clasped at her waist.

"Ah, Kirumi." Kaede greets the ~~prime minister~~ maid.

"How is the investigation going?" The maid enquires, as she slips off her gloves and ducks into the kitchen.

"Kirumi, there's no need to wash up, Himiko and Tenko did it last night!" Tenko proudly says, following her into the smaller room.

The maid grimaces as she stares at the now-empty countertop, giving the Aikido artist a somewhat strained smile. "I have said before that there is no need for you to do that, Tenko." The maid simply states as she walks back over to the dining table, hands wrung.

"Is there something you found, Kirumi?" Tsumugi offers.

The maid brings a finger to her lip. "It is merely a suggestion, however—" the maid begins to say.

"That's fine." Kaede cuts in. "Anything is useful in this situation, Kirumi."

Kirumi gives Kaede a small smile and continues. "It is actually about a motive that someone may have had to murder Gonta."

"A motive to kill Gonta...?" Tenko parrots.

"Indeed." Kirumi draws a square shape in the air with her fingers. "It is but a theory, myself and Korekiyo came up with a possibility that contents of Gonta's motive video proved to be a strong enough motive for someone to want to commit murder."

"His motive video..." Tsumugi pushes her glasses up her nose. "If I remember correctly, the person who had his Kubs Pad was..."

The four heads in the room turn to focus on the smaller fifth one, who freezes and lets a shaky "Nyeh" escape her lips.

"W-wait, Kirumi." Tenko speaks up, frustration evident in her voice. "Are you suspecting Himiko of killing Gonta!?"

Kirumi shakes her head. "That is not what I am implying, Tenko, however." She brings a hand to her chin. "If we can understand what was said on his video, there may be a clue hidden in there."

Himiko sits up, awkwardly shuffling in her chair as she recollects her thoughts. "Well," she begins, "It started with sayin' about how he was raised in the forest by some reptile-dinosaur people."

Kaede furrows her brow as Tsumugi gasps. "Raised in the wild? You mean like Tarzan?!" She clasps her hands together. "I knew he resembled  _someone_!"

"Tenko's more concerned about these "dinosaur people, though..." The Aikido master trails off as Kaede bites her lip in thought.

The magician shrugs at the cosplayer and continues her recount of what she saw. "I dunno about that, but it just talked about how they weren't known about by the public but that since we got here something happened to his forest and Monokuma told him to kill someone to find out what it was, and if his friends were okay." Himiko lets out a tired sigh as she concludes her recount.

Tenko applauds. "That was a wonderful explanation, Himiko!"

Kaede smiles in agreement, as she, Tsumugi and Kirumi join Tenko in clapping. The corner of the magician's lips rise ever so slightly, and she pulls her hat down, obscuring the growing blush on her face.

"But... I don't see how anything that Himiko described could be seen as a motive to kill though." Tsumugi says, frowning.

"Himiko, did you share the video with anyone?" Kirumi asks. "I do remember you offering to give him his video after breakfast."

"No." Himiko shakes her head. "Unless someone used a telekinesis spell to grab the tablet from my room, no one saw it but me." She gives a small smirk. "Not even Kokichi saw it."

The maid narrows her eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Kirumi!" Tenko snaps. "Do not make Himiko out to be a liar!" The sportswoman looks over at the smaller girl. "She's already nervous enough as it is, she doesn't need you accusing her of not telling the truth, when she's already trying her hardest!"

"If we're assuming what Himiko says is true—" Tsumugi begins, "which I'm pretty sure it is!" she adds, catching Tenko's eye from the opposite side of the table. "I feel as though the only type of person to want to kill him based on that would be maybe, some sort of governmental figure? If it's about a hidden species?" She frowns. "But there's no one like that in this school..."

Kaede's mouth goes dry as her eyes slide to the de-facto Prime Minister sitting next to her. Unfortunately, this does not go unnoticed.

"Why're you looking at Kirumi like that, Kaede?" Himiko asks, loud enough for the woman in question to glance over at the pianist. "D'you suspect her or something?"

"Wait, Kaede, you suspect Kirumi?" Tsumugi looks lost.

"N-no! Not at all!"

Tenko shuffles. "Well, Tenko knows Himiko is innocent, but Tenko also doesn't think Kirumi would..." she trails off. "Maids don't really do governmental things..." she cocks her head at Kirumi. "Do they?"

Kirumi blinks. "Not that I'm aware of..." It takes all of Kaede's strength to not make any remarks.

"Well, Kokichi always says he works for the government," Himiko suggests, immediately throwing her fellow cult member directly under the bus as soon as the opportunity rises.

"Could he really have wanted to kill Gonta though? Gonta was one of the few people that tolerated him..." Tsumugi wonders. The idly pondering is swiftly interrupted by a shuddering screech of a chair being pushed out from under the table. Kirumi rises from beside Kaede, beckoning the latter to follow her out of the dining hall and onto the terrace, which she does, the pair bidding the other three girls goodbye and good luck as the trio resume their chatter about Gonta and the kindness that led to his downfall.

* * *

As the door clicks closed. Kirumi turns to Kaede on the small patio, a frown painted onto her face. "Kaede," she begins. "Do you really suspect me of killing Gonta?" Kaede blinks.  _Is that what she's so concerned about?_

"I, uh..." Monokuma's cheery voice and cringey impressions ring clearly in her head as he details the jobs the maid undertook to serve the entire Japanese nation.

Kirumi clasps her gloved hands together. "Do not misunderstand, Kaede, this is not me being angry or upset," She lifts her skirts as she takes a seat at one of the outdoor chairs. "It is just that—" she hesitates, "Do you remember the 'Insect Meet and Greet' that Kokichi organised a few nights ago?" Kaede nods, sitting at the chair opposite her. Kirumi had looked 'quite shaken' that night according to Kaito.

Kirumi continues, "Well, Kokichi happened to, I suppose, inform me of the individual in possession of my Kubs Pad."

Kaede internally deflated. "R-right..." She looks at her lap, wringing her hands. "So, you know Miu had yours then..."

Kirumi blinks. "Miu...?"

Kaede pauses. "What?"

"Kokichi informed me that it was actually  _you_  who had mine." Realisation dawns on Kaede as she lets out a groan.  _He must have checked the Pads in my bag before I saw him._

"I was holding onto it for Miu, but yeah, she had yours. I'd originally gotten Angie's."

"Ah." Kirumi nods. "That does make sense, I suppose."

There is a pregnant pause before the maid asks her next question. "Did you happen to watch it?"

Kaede visibly stiffens. "T-that's..."

"You can tell me, Kaede." The maid gives her a gentle smile. "I do not need to know of it's contents," she brushes the bangs out of her eyes. "I truly cannot see Monokuma being able to motivate me to kill with such a motive..." she trails off.

Kaede suppresses the urge to comment on the humongous elephant that had just crashed onto the patio, the elephant that only she can apparently see.

"The only thing I can think of," The maid presses a hand to her face. "Is the one time I was given the offer to run a country*,"

Kaede almost collapses on the spot. "You were  _what!?"_  

Kirumi tilts her head in confusion. "I am sure that Shuichi mentioned it when we were first introduced at the dorms." She states. "But nevertheless." She looks to Kaede, warm green eyes softening. "I did decline that job"

Oh.

_Oh._

"Oh.?"

Kirumi elaborates, "It was a foreign country, one that I do not have any familial connections to — and so I declined for that reason." She chuckles. "That, and the fact that I am a mere high-school student."

"Yeah, but you're the Ultimate  _Maid_." Kaede cuts in, more than perplexed at the route this conversation was appearing to take.

"That is true, but I still have a long way to go before I would ever decide to take on such a tumultuous request, Kaede, however, it remains to stand as the one request that I have outright refused." The maid concludes her short tale, scowl still etched into her features. "I can see Monokuma attempting to ridicule my choice to turn down that offer and turn it into something... sinister, perhaps."

Kaede covers her nose and mouth with her hand. None of this was adding up, and she  _seems_  to be acting genuine right now. "Are you saying the videos were... fabricated...?" she says to herself, just loud enough for the other teen to hear.

"That is not what I was implying, however..." Kirumi pauses. "I would not be against it if that appeared to be the case. However, the one I recieved  _did_  seem extremely realistic, if I may add." Kaede silently agrees with her, anothers question popping into the forefront of her mind.

"Hey, Kirumi, whose video  _did_  you get, since you clearly didn't get your own?" Kaede inquires. The maid looks around as though to ensure said individual wasn't listening in, and mouths 'Kiibo' to the pianist. The reason why Kirumi had been so lenient to allow Kiibo to follow and help her around so much suddenly becomes crystal clear to the musician. She must have felt pity for whatever the robot was supposed to have seen on his video.

"His creator was in his video." Kirumi softly says, green gaze resting upon the table. Kaede feels a pang in her heart at the mention of the Professor that Kiibo speaks so fondly of.

But before anything else can be said or confessed, a familiar deathly chime sounds, and Monokuma reappears on the monitor in front of the girls, instructing everyone to convene at the Shrine of Judgement, through the red door at the bottom of the courtyard for their "First-but-actually-Second-Class Trial."

Kirumi rises from her seat, as does Kaede. "That aside, there is one thing I would like to show you, Kaede." The maid says, much to the musician's surprise. "It is something that I hope will prove that my testimony is in fact, the truth."

Kaede starts to attempt to comfort the clearly distressed maid. "It's okay, Kirumi. I really don't think you—"

"No, Kaede, it is quite alright." Without further explanation, the maid requests the pianist to accompany her to her dorm room as she explains that she'd like to show the performer her Kubs Card, walking away briskly despite Kaede's protests. As Kaede follows the maid with anxiety pooling in her stomach with every step towards the dorms, she can't help but wonder how Kirumi can walk so quickly in those pinwheel heels she's always wearing, but decides not to comment aloud on it.

* * *

Kiyo and Kiibo are emerging from Gonta's bedroom as Kirumi and Kaede enter the dorm corridor, the former tipping his hat to the pair as he departs for what Kaede assumes is the Shrine, as Kiibo approaches the pair, cyan eyes alight with curiosity.

"How was your investigation, Kirumi, Kaede?" Kaede smiles sympathetically at the robot as Kirumi unlocks her room and goes inside to fetch her envelope. "We're still not too clear on what happened," she states. It's the truth after all.

Her eyes dart up to Gonta's dorm room once more. "How's Ryoma doing?"

Kiibo sighs, staring at his hand.

"He's still in there." Kaede simply nods as Kirumi reappears with a familiar colourful envelope.

"I... I do hope it is to your satisfaction." Kirumi chokes out, a blush dusting her cheeks as she swiftly relocks her room and hastily walks off towards the trial grounds. Kaede blinks at the maid's brief loss of composure.

Kiibo tilts his head. "Is... Kirumi okay?"

Kaede looks back down at the Kubs Kard. "I... don't know?" She briefly explains to the robot the insistence Kirumi had to prove her innocence to the pianist, as the robot listens with great interest.

"Ah, so she's given you her secret to let you confirm your suspicions." Kiibo states.

"Apparently so." Kaede punctuates, hesitantly fiddling with the neatly-tucked-in flap and pulling Kirumi's deepest darkest secret out of the envelope for herself and Kiibo to see.

The robot lets out a gasp of sheer surprise, and Kaede's eyes widen.

"Oh... Kirumi..." Kaede breathes.

* * *

"Heya, Kaede!" Kaito greets the pianist and the robot with a smile and a wave as they enter the red door, as the horrific memories of the last time she'd been in the area flood back into the forefront of the pianist's mind. Kiibo immediately gravitates to Miu as Kaede approaches the astronaut.

"So, what did you guys find out in Miu's lab?" Kaede makes conversation as the class wait for the remaining student to arrive. Kaito shoots a grin over at Miu, to anxiously shuffles on the spot as she chats to Kiibo.

"Ah, Kaede, it was great!" Kaito laughs. He then brings a hand to his head. "I mean, I didn't really understand it all that much, but when Miu explained it to me, it all made sense!" His eyes slide over to the inventor. "Y'know, once you get past all the sexual stuff, she's actually pretty good sidekick material!"

Kaede's eyes widen as she ignores his 'sidekick' comment, "You guys think you might know who killed him?!"

Miu jumps in from behind the taller man. "Not who did 'im in, but I've a pretty fuckin' good idea what went down now!" She cackles. "Kyahahaha! I told ya, no case is too tough to penetrate for  _this_  Gorgeous Girl Genius!"

"Hey! I helped too!" Kaito argues, holding up a fist.

Miu dismisses him with a wave. "Yeah, yeah, dream on, Space-Face."

"That's Luminary of the Stars to you!"

"What-the-fuck-ever, Space-Face!"

"I told you to stop calling me that!" He shouts, raising his voice as the inventor stumbles back in submission and clutches tightly onto Kiibo's arm, who nervously chuckles at the increasingly loud banter.

The red doors swing open again as Kokichi confidently strides through, Angie and Himiko at either side of him, as Tenko follows behind, biting at her thumb in very clear frustration.

"Christ," Kaito mutters under his breath at the sight of the newly formed cult.

"Christ...?" Angie slides right over to where the astronaut is standing. "Did you say Christ? Kaito? We are always ready to talk about that sorta stuff in our prayer circles."

"P-prayer circles!?" Kaito splutters as the artist wraps her arms around the spaceman's neck and gazes into his eyes.

"Wanna join us? Hmm?  _Hmmmm_?" Kaede winces, as Kaito's eyes nervously dart in every direction but Angie's.

"Is now REALLY the fucking time for your religio-shit, Hoenaga!?" Miu yells, Kaito taking the artist's surprise as his chance to wring his way out and away from the devout student.

"Someone just fucking died," the inventor pales, hand protectively flying to her throat "a fucking gruesome-ass death at that, and you just want people to fucking submit to your dumb-ass  _Ass-tua_?!"

She gestures dramatically to the... rather unsettling Monokuma statue in the centre of the fountain that had not certainly been present the last time Kaede had been here.

"I'd rather be fucking executed by that son-of-a-bitch than join your shitty-ass cult!" Miu growls, yanking a gobsmacked Kiibo away as she stomps over to the other side of the shrine.

Kaito's mouth drops open as Angie watches the departing Miu with an unreadable expression. An expression that unsettles Kaede  _very_  much.

"Wowwww, geez, who pooped in _her_  Frosties?" Kokichi wonders aloud, Tsumugi physically squirms at the metaphor.

But before anyone can say anything else, the red doors fly open, and in walks Ryoma, face obscured under his beanie as the statue begins to disappear underwater. The ever-familiar elevator is revealed to the group, as Kaede suddenly begins to feel sick again. The tennis player continues to walk in without a sound, followed by Kirumi, Kiyo, Tsumugi, Maki, Kiibo, Miu and the Atua-devout trio.

Kaito turns to Kaede. "You ready to go?" Kaede purses her lips and pulls Shuichi's cap down as Tenko comes over to the pair.

"It's okay Kaede." She smiles. "We'll definitely be able to do it." The martial artist gestures to her head. "You have a piece of the Ultimate Detective with you, after all..."

Kaito's face lights up. "Oh, that's true!" He pats Kaede on the head as he passes the pianist, only to spin back around.

"Oh yeah..." He leans in to Tenko and Kaede, the former stepping back in discomfort of his sudden proximity as he cups a hand to his mouth and whispers, "So Tsumugi tells me you guys suspect Kirumi?" Kaede slaps a palm to her forehead as Tenko very quickly explains their... weird reasoning behind suspecting the maid.

"No, no we do not." Kaede counters.

"Ah," Tenko blinks. "You don't think it was Kirumi, Kaede?"

Kaede sighs. "I never thought it was her to begin with, I just..." Kirumi's motive video plays in her head once more. Then she remembers the maid's secret. The pianist merely lets out a sigh, shakes her head and proceeds towards the elevator ahead of her two puzzled training partners. As the elevator descends to their impending doom, from which one of them will never emerge from again (supposedly, she thinks, that small seed of hope staying stubbornly put deep down in her heart) the small space is ironically alive with the nervous chatter of her fellow classmates. Kaede watches them all from under the shadow of the side of Shuichi's cap, eyes trailing over to the figure of Kirumi, who watches Ryoma from afar with an expression akin to a worried mother.

And she's pretty certain, in that brief moment, that someone so terrified of cutting konjac might be unable to run an entire country after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii~ college has started up for me so updates will no longer be so frequent - but they will be there!! Just!! Slower!!!
> 
> I also want to clarify re; the Kirumi thing - I took it straight off of the wiki page - I know it's not always reliable, but one of the first things on Tojo's page is that she once declined the offer to run a country - so that is what she is referring to there. 
> 
> Also for reference purposes - the kitchen they seem to be in a lot in my fic is the one featured in the demo!!! So take a look at that if you want a better visual image of the kitchen scene!!!
> 
>  **Chapter 8:** The start of the trial...
> 
> I will shout out to the first person to guess the culprit correctly in the trial-conclusion chapter, I really hope that the culprit isn't too obvious! My beta-reader wasn't up to proofreading this time around, but I wanted to get this chapter out as soon as possible since it's been 2 weeks since the last one, so I literally have no clue what the investigation reads like for someone who isn't in the know ^^'


	8. Chapter II: Class Trial 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **II - Overture of Heaven and Hell: Class Trial Part 1**

Kaede feels the pit in her stomach swell as the group of sixteen-minus-three make their way down the corridor to the acclaimed Trial Grounds.

"Welcome, one, welcome all!" Monokuma hollars, as he and his rainbow-quintet of children cheerfully greet the group at the courtroom.

Kaede ignores their jeering and jibing as her and the others take their places at the podiums with their names carved into the front. She can't help but wonder why Monokuma, or whoever's controlling him and ringleading the killing game is going to so much effort to make them  _suffer_.

As she walks to her spot beside a blank-faced Himiko being pestered by Kokichi at her other side and steps up onto her trial podium for the first time, Kaede feels  more than awkward as she stands by the large wooden plaque on her right side with Gonta's once-alive face staring down at everyone, crudely marked with a large red 'X' in the shape of bug wings. She can see the other students staring at the portraits of the deceased with the same horror and disgust, her eyes falling on Shuichi's, portrait who, unlike Gonta's was completely clean. She wonders for a moment if Monokuma placed him right there in between Miu and Kaito on purpose, as a grim reminder to Kaede of _what could have been._

She catches Tsumugi's eye as the cosplayer gives her an uncomfortable look from beside Rantaro's portrait, the all-too-familiar guilt threatening to seep into the pianist's mind once more.  But she instead merely shakes her head at the absolute disrespect the mastermind clearly has for the dead and it only makes the resolve in her mind to take down the mastermind even stronger than before.

As they wait for Monokuma to begin, Kaede silently observes her classmates from under the shadow of Shuichi's hat. For her own piece of mind more than anything else, Kaede desperately tries to cross off the students in her mind that  _definitely_  didn't do it. Herself, this time. Miu. Kirumi, she  _thinks_. Kaito, Tenko, and Ryoma, she  _hopes._  Deep in thought, she catches Kaito out of the corner of her eye clicking his finger at her for her attention, which when given, he gives her a reassuring thumbs up as if to say, 'It'll be fine.' Kaede can only wish to have a molecule of Kaito's optimism in such a situation.

"Alright, alright! Everyone here yet? Yes? Yes! Good!" Monokuma answers his own question.

"Yippee!" A class trial finally!" Monotaro sings, jumping up in his little podium below his father.

"At least one of youse ain't ever comin' out again, so cherish ya life while ya still can, aight?" Monosuke says, pushing his glasses up with a paw.

"Unless they get the culprit wrong! Then Papa Kuma gets to show off his fucking Ultimate-Ass, Ultimate-Mass execution!" Monokid smashes his guitar into pieces. Again

"M-mass execution...?" Tsumugi echoes, suddenly looking rather ill.

"So much blood, so much gore..." Monophanie pleads with the class, "Please, get the culprit right, for my sake if anything!"

"Oh, fuck you!" Miu snaps at the pink bear.

"IT-WILL-BE-OKAY." Monodam says, his robotic face as blank as a stone. "YOU-WILL-GET-THE-CULPRIT-RIGHT, BECAUSE-YOU-WILL-ALL-WORK-TOGETHER-TO-FIND-THEM." He raises his paws up. "AND-YOU-CAN-USE-THEM-AS-A-STEPPING-STONE-SO-THAT-YOU-CAN-ALL-GET-ALO—"

"Yeah, yeah, we get it." Monokuma dismisses his cubs with a wave of his paw, settling himself down in his throne, and clapping his paws with a puff.

 

** CLASS TRIAL: IN SESSION **

 

There's a strange moment of silence among bears and students alike before Monokuma starts speaking again. "Now then, let's begin with a basic explanation of the Class Trial!"

Kaede feels sick to her stomach as the lighting in the courtroom changes and his maliciously upbeat voice rings out for all to hear. As he finishes his explanation, the first one to speak up is Himiko, surprisingly, who leans over her podium and groans.

"Nyeh... this is such a pain," she whines, "I'm already tired of doing this."

"It hasn't even begun yet," Maki says. "Save your complaining for the end of the trial." She looks away. "This is just something we have to do." The magician pouts at her.

"Yeah, titless! So shut the fuck up and quit complainin'!" Miu swears.

"Miu! Don't you DARE talk to Himiko like that!" Tenko barks back, sending the inventor cowering down into her stall.  Kaede closes her eyes and waits for the courtroom of comments and cowardice to fall into silence, which it soon does.

"I'd like to start this... trial by saying something." She begins. "Although we don't know who killed Gonta, or," she glares at Monokuma, smugly observing her from above. " _if_  anyone killed him, I just want to take a moment to apologise for not being able to save everyone, like I promised Shuichi I would." She looks down, her voice threatening to crack. "No matter what happens here today, I want you all to know that I will take full responsibility for what happens, or what comes to be. This shouldn't have happened and I'm—"

"There's no need for that, Akamatsu." Kaede glances over at the deep voice from the other side of the room, next to Kirumi. Ryoma, standing on an elevated block of wood.

"You're right." His eyes trail off to the portrait to her right. "This shouldn't have happened." He balls his fists atop the podium. "Didn't know the guy for as long as I may have liked to but..." His gaze darkens. "We'll find his killer and give him the justice he deserves."

"Well, said, Ryoma." Kiibo chimes in. His eyes meet Kaedes for some guidance. "Now, then, where should we start?" He glances down at his hand. "I haven't ever had to partake in a trial before, so I am unsure as to what happens now."

"Of course you haven't been in a trial, silly!" Kokichi sings, "Cuz they don't allow technology into courtrooms nowadays!"

He turns to Monokuma. "I vote that Kiibo should be exiled from this trial! He might be recording the whole thing for his robo-squad to watch on his home planet!"

"T-technology..!?" Kiibo begins to protest, but is swiftly cut off by Kirumi.

"In a regular trial, all sorts of people with different positions in the world of the law would preside and decide on the defendant's fate. However..." She eyes the six bears from her spot. "In this trial, it would seem as though  _we_  must play the role of the defendant, as well as the prosecutor, the plaintiff, the jury members, the judge—"

"Hey, Miss Maid! I'm the only judge here, don't get too cocky!" Monokuma growls.

"Ooh, ooh, father!" Monotaro chirps, "We should probably let them know about  _that_  thing!"

"What thing?!" Monosuke snaps from the centre bear's side.

"Ah, yes, yes, we should!" Monokuma hums and nods, directing the class's attention onto the podium of Shuichi Saihara.

"Since Mr. Saihara took the First Blood Perk, the system will still treat him as a living student." Kaito and Miu both peer into the podium between them.

"I fail to see how that's relevant to the case." Kiyo says.

"Weeeell," Monokuma grins at him. "To put it simply, since he isn't dead, it means he still has voting rights."

Kaede's mouth drops open. "What?"

"Ooooh," Angie cooes. "So, Shuichi's gonna come back and vote for the culprit with us?"

"HELL no!" Monokid yells. "It just means one of you bastards has to vote in his steed!"

Kaito squints. "So, one of us just presses his vote button for him on his behalf. Is that what you're saying?"

"Exactamundo!"

"Oh, well that's fuckin' easy." Miu huffs, crossing her arms. There's a heavy silence in the air.

"So, if we count Shuichi's vote, that means there are fourteen people voting," Kokichi comments, corners of his mouth turning upwards. "Interesting, iiiiinteresting!"

"Why do you find that so amusing, Kokichi?" Kiibo inquires, scowling at the smaller boy from across the room.

Kokichi smiles coyly at the robot and places a finger to his mouth. "I just think it's funny how that makes the number even." He rocks back on his heels and looks over at Monokuma. "So then, if we're counting Shuichi's vote, that means there's a possibility for the vote to be tied." He tilts his head curiously. "What would happen if that was the case?"

"So what?" Maki sighs. "There's too many of us for that to end up—"

"If you're asking me what would happen if the vote is tied," Monokuma raises his voice above Maki's. "Then I shall inform you that so long as one of the two chosen are the blackened, then it's fine."

"O-kay! Thank youuuu!" Kokichi flashes the bear toothy grin.

"Stop being so buddy-buddy with the enemy!" Kaito flares at the white-clad boy.

"Oh, shut up, shut up, shuddap about that!" The mechanical headmaster angrily waves a paw at the circle of students. "Just stop asking me pointless questions and get on with the debate!" He snaps at the group. "We don't have all day! Time is up when I get bored, so keep that in mind!"

Tenko pales. "W-we have a time limit too!?"

"Oh, you don't wanna see Pops when he's bored." Monosuke says.

"He's like... an entirely different person when he regains consciousness..." Monophanie quietly adds.

"I feel like I've played a shooter-game like that before..." Tsumugi says, staring off into space.

"Hi, hiiii!" Angie claps for the group's attention, which she receives almost immediately. "Atua has a little request before we start asking about who killed Gonta and stuff."

Himiko immediately livens up. "What does He want? Does He have an alibi or something?"

Angie shakes her head. "Nope." She steeples her hands in a prayer stance. "Angie and Atua think we should have a minute of silence for Gonta before we start. So that he can go to heaven peacefully."

"How does that ensure anything, Angie?" Kiibo asks with a tilt of his head.

"A minute, or a moment of silence is a period of silent contemplation, prayer, reflection, or meditation." Kiyo says to the robot, who listens with intent. "Similar to flying a flag at half-mast, a moment of silence is often a gesture of respect, particularly in mourning for those who have died recently or as part of a tragic historical event."

"Oh, so like a remembrance thing for Gonta?" Tsumugi asks, to which Angie nods enthusiastically.

"Well," Kaito scratches the back of his head. "I mean, I guess it wouldn't hurt anyone..."

"It might also quell some nerves we might have about the upcoming trial that we must face," adds Kirumi.

"Guuuyyysss! You're so mean!" Kokichi whinges, puffing out his cheeks. "You're having a moment of silence for Gonta, but not poor Rantaro!?" He wipes a faux tear from his eye. "You guys are the worst!"

"Okay then," Kaede says. "We'll have two minutes of silence; one for Gonta, and one for Rantaro." She stops herself from mentioning Shuichi as Maki leers in her direct line of vision.

"Excellent idea, Kaede!" Angie practically squeals with joy. "Atua is very pleased with your suggestion!"

"Uh..." Kaede awkwardly scratches her cheek. "Thanks?"

After a few more moments of deliberation and some added complaining from Monokuma, the courtroom eventually falls into sheer silence, the only sound to be heard being the extremely soft whispering of Angie's prayers. The tension in the room was palpable, the two plaques of Gonta and Rantaro standing side-by-side in between Kaede and Tsumugi having more of a presence than ever before. And as quickly as it had started, the two minutes of reflection were over. Kaede wouldn't admit it out loud to Angie, but she  _did_  feel much calmer afterwards.

"Very well then," Kirumi begins, breaking the silence. "I suggest that we should begin by discussing the state in which we found the bo—"

"Ryoma's the killer!" Kokichi shouts over the maid, who merely blinks in confusion as she's cut off.

The tennis pro's gaze darkens. "...What?"

"Ooooh I see, I see, so Ryoma killed Gonta." Angie says, clasping her hands together again. "Okay, you guys! Let's all vote and go back and pray some more, this time for Ryoma's soul!"

Kaede splutters. "W-wait you guys..."

"Ryoma...?" Himiko blinks, then yawns. "Well, it kinda makes sense, I guess..."

"Hey, should we really be jumping to conclusions like this so soon...?" Tenko wrings her hands and shoots Kaede a concerned look from three stands down.

"Of  _course_  it was Ryoma!" Kokichi continues. "He's been besties with Gonta since, like, a few days ago!" He flings an accusing finger in the convict's direction. "Since Gonta died at night-time, Ryoma could have easily knocked on his dorm door and gone into his room without much of a struggle!"

Kaede spares a glance at the sportsman, who simply hangs his head without much of a fight. She narrows her eyes.  _He couldn't have... right?_

"HEY!" Kokichi frantically waves his arms, garnering the attention of the slowly disarraying courtroom once more. "Okay, so this is how it all went down: Ryoma befriended Gonta in order to gain his trust, which is the  _real_  reason he agreed to help out with my Insect Meet n' Greet plan a few nights ago. And after  _that_ , he pretended to feel all sorry for himself and stuff and Gonta felt all bad for him too and then they became best buddies, but THEEEEEN..." He inhales dramatically before continuing. "Ryoma probably had, I dunno, a killing thirst, or whatevs' so last night he knocked on Gonta's door, and Gonta obviously heard that it was his best friend that he could toooootally trust! So he opened the door and Ryoma came in, and while he was unaware..." Kokichi slams his palms back down onto the podium, Himiko wincing at the sudden noise. "WHAM!" Ryoma killed Gonta. The end." He comically bows as Angie applauds him.

Kokichi looks up at Monokuma expectantly, violet eyes sparkling. "Soooo? Did I get it riiiight? I totally did, didn't I!?"

Monokuma cocks his head to the side. "Well—"

"Like hell you did!" Kaito shouts from across the room, gripping the frame of his podium. "Nothing about that was even remotely right! First of all," He points at Ryoma from over Kirumi's stand, the tennis pro had remained entirely silent throughout all of Kokichi's supposedly accurate dramatic retelling. "Ryoma wouldn't do such a thing like murder someone like Gonta, so that's one thing."

"I agree." Kaede chips in, running to the ex-convict's aid. "If anyone is innocent in this case, then I believe it to be Ryoma." The man in question slowly lifts his head as the pianist finishes her sentence.

"T-Tenko does too!" The Aikido Master surprisingly contributes. "Ryoma and Gonta seemed to be very close over the last few days a-and..."

Her eyes shift to the small girl next to Kaede. "Tenko would never do anything to hurt or put Himiko in danger so that's why Tenko will also believe Ryoma!" Kaede notices the mage lower her hat over her face out of the corner of her eye.

"I must agree with everyone else, and place my trust in you too, Ryoma." Kirumi says, giving the man next to her a gentle smile.

"Ryoma is our friend. Until he is proven guilty, I refuse to suspect him!" Kiibo states with a newfound conviction.

Ryoma stares at the class, wide-eyed.

"Until he's proven guilty, you say?" Kokichi mimics Kiibo's statement. "Do you even  _know_  where you are, Kii-boy?"

The robot splutters. "D-do not mock me, Kokichi! I know full well where we are!"

"Good." The leader cuts him off. "Then you should know better than to blindly trust someone who has a self-confessed past of mass-murdering."

"Kokichi, stop it." Kaede shoots at the Supreme Leader from behind Himiko's pointed hat. "You're winding everyone up and you know it."

"What?" He tilts his head innocently. "I'm just trying my best to help bring the killer to justice!" He mock-whines, narrowing his eyes at the musician as he says, "Because _apparently_ that doesn't always happen in this place..." Kaede bites her tongue at his remark as she feels Rantaro's green eyes glare at her from the other side of Gonta's stall.

"Gonta said it himself." Kaede says, returning Kokichi's hard look over Himiko's head. "He said he wants to believe in Ryoma from now on."

" _Gonta not smart boy, so Gonta not understand Ryoma's feelings..." The insect enthusiast sadly looks at the concrete floor._ " _But, Gonta want to help Ryoma find reason to live! Because Ryoma is Gonta's friend!" Gonta's voice cracks as he looked at the tennis pro with glassy eyes. "A-and Gonta would be sad if Ryoma died, s-so... G-Gon-" He takes a deep breath, face creased in concentration._ " _A-a... I... will do his... m-my best to help Ryoma as well..."_

"Ryoma," Kaede looks over at the tennis pro. "We're going to prove you innocent, but to do that we need your co-operation." She smiles sadly, eyes briefly flickering to the portrait beside her. "I think if Gonta were here... he'd do the same for you."

Ryoma stares at the Pianist for a few moments in silence, before closing his eyes and sighing. "Right." He straightens his back and directs his next statement at Kokichi. "I didn't kill Gokuhara."

Kaede joins him. "And I think you know that fact as well as we do, Kokichi."

"Oh, I do?" Kokichi smirks. "Then prove it to me, Kaede. Prove to me that Ryoma couldn't have murdered Gonta!"

Kaede lets out a huff of impatient air. "Fine." She flips Shuichi's cap to the front of her head, mirroring the way that the detective had once worn it himself. "Then I will."

* * *

➣  _Present Your Argument_

Kokichi starts the debate, arms outstretched. "Okay then? Where's your proof that Ryoma didn't kill Gonta?"

He smiles coyly. "He's **clearly the most suspicious person** here."

Ryoma pulls his hat down. "I've said it before, I **don't do that sorta stuff** anymore."

Kokichi pouts. "Well you're gonna wanna be more convincing than  _that_! You were knocking people out with tennis balls like, two nights ago, y'know!"

Ryoma goes quiet at Kokichi's remark.

"Okay, you guys!" Angie raises a hand, yellow parka slipping down her arm. "So night-time came around, and Ryoma knocked on Gonta's door..."

"...And then Gonta let him in and **Ryoma strangled him** , is that it?" Tsumugi concludes, tilting her head.

"There  _were_   **marks on his neck** to suggest that that is indeed the case," Kiibo adds.

Miu guffaws. "Kyaahaha! Who'da thought that **a lil gremlin woulda done in a big-ass hulk** **like Gonta!** "

"Hey, Miu! Don't mock the dead! Even if they were degenerate males!" Tenko snaps at the inventor.

"G-geez.. it was j-just a j-joke... hnnnnngh..." the latter snivels.

"Ryoma isn't dead though..." Himiko blankly contributes. "yet, anyways..."

The tennis pro remains silent.

_There it is!_

_B R E A K_

* * *

"No, Miu I don't think that's quite right" says Kaede.

"Hmm?" Miu looks over at the pianist. About Ryoma bein' a gremlin? Cuz unless you're fucking blind, I think we can all fuckin' agree on that, Piano-tits." Kaede hears Ryoma sigh again from across the room atop his wooden elevation block.

"I'm pretty sure she just uh... insulted Ryoma though, Kaede..." Tsumugi says quietly.

Kaede quickly corrects herself. "Oh, well, not that part obviously, I mean about Ryoma being able to 'do in' Gonta." Kaede quotes with her fingers as Ryoma looks over at her. She anxiously toys with the black cap's bill. "I mean, Kiyo took me up close to inspect the markings on Gonta's neck and," She glances over at the anthropologist, who nods in confirmation of her claim. "And I'm pretty sure that the hands that strangled him were a lot, um... bigger?" She finally gets out.

"Oh, so Kaede's basically calling you too much of a midget to have done it, Ryoma." Kokichi smugly asserts. Ryoma lets out a grunt of annoyance.

"N-no!" Kaede holds her hands up. "I didn't mean it like that! Just that his hands don't match up to the size of the marks on Gonta's neck." The pianist protests in defence.

"What if someone used a rope or something?" Tenko queries.

"That is not possible. Korekiyo confirmed that a rope was not used in the process, as there was neither evidence of a rope at the scene, nor was there any imprints of a rope of any kind on Gonta's neck." Kirumi curtly replies.

"The markings ceased halfway across the neck, meaning it is highly unlikely a rope of any kind was used to strangle Gonta, as for that to have been the case, the murdering instrument would have needed to have made a marking all around his neck if it were to have efficiently strangled him to death." Kiyo affirms, tilting his hat up slightly.

"I have experienced many uses of ropes in my fieldwork studies, so I do like to think that I am well-versed in the properties and behaviour of wires and fibre-ropes."

Miu scoffs. "Tch, why the fuck  _do_  you know so much about ropes anyway, Mr. Zippy? You got some kind of bondage kink you wanna tell us about because I, for one am all for-"

"ANYWAY," Kaede loudly interrupts Miu before she can finish her sentence. "I think it's safe to say that for now, we can rule out Ryoma as a suspect." Ryoma mouths 'for now' to himself as the group fall back down to square one.

"So does this just mean we need to find the person with the hands capable enough of strangling Gonta?" Kiibo questions.

"Well then it's obviously Kiibo!" Kokichi sings.

Kaito slaps his palm against his forehead and Maki rolls her eyes.

"H-HEY, W-wait a second!" Kiibo glowers at the Supreme Leader. "Are you suspecting me purely because I am a robot!?"

Kokichi rolls back on his heels, grin plastering his face. "Yeah, actually, I am. He gestures to the robot. "Your hands  _are_  pretty big, Kiibo. I'm sure you could take down a giant like Gonta  _any_  day!"

Kiibo's gaze drops to his mechanical hands.

"But I, I didn't—"

"Yeah, no. There's no fucking way Kiibs did it." Miu interjects, frowning at the stuttering robot.

"Oohh? And why's that?" The leader cooes, face alight with a mischievous interest. "You protecting your robo-boyfriend now, Miu?"

"B-boyfriend!?" Kiibo flushes at the remark as Miu snorts. "No, cuz he's too fucking weak, is why."

"E-excuse me!?" The robot shuffles to the edge of his podium away from the inventor, a dejected expression flashing across his metallic features. "I-I must say, Miu, I expected as much from Kokichi," he looks away sadly, "but not you..."

Miu blinks. "W-wait, I'm just tryna—"

"Wait a second, Kiibo." Kaede says, putting an abrupt end to the inventor and robot's back-and-fourth over the former's remarks.

"Miu's actually right about you not being able to have killed Gonta."

"K-Kaede!?" Kaede doesn't think she'd ever seen Kiibo look quite as offended as he practically huddles himself into Tenko's stand, gobsmacked. "I definitely didn't expect such robophobic remarks from Miu, but you too?!"

"But, remember what you did on the first day we got here, when we tried to escape through the underground tunnel?" Kaede asks, sending Kiibo into a silent state.

"No...?" The robot looks at Kaede inquisitively, as does everyone else in the room. "What did I do?"

"Yeah..." the pianist slowly continues. "You couldn't lift the manhole cover when we asked you to try, it didn't even budge. But Gonta..." her eyes dart off to her right side.

"Gonta lifted it with two  _fingers_." Kaede winces internally at the memory of Gonta being so eager to help the group. "So, for someone who's admitted before to having the strength of a human senior citizen like Kiibo to have been able to overpower someone as strong as Gonta..." She looks over to the slightly less nervous looking robot. "I just don't think it's possible, y'know?"

Kirumi places a gloved finger to her lip. "It _definitely_ does seem like that would be impossible, now that you mention it."

"And I don't think that Gonta would have allowed Kiibo to overpower him in a situation such as this." Kiyo adds. "Even if Kiibo  _did_  want to kill Gonta for... a specific reason, I highly doubt Gonta, being the gentleman he is, would have simply lain down and allowed his life to be forfeited."

"I agree with that." Ryoma punctuates with a nod towards the anthropologist.

"Okay, well if it wasn't Ryoma, and it wasn't Kiibo." Kokichi taps his foot impatiently. "Then  _who_  was it!?"

"If we knew that, we wouldn't be in this situation." Himiko drawls, not bothering to look up at the boy on her left.

"Atua says Tenko seems suspicious, because she's quite strong." Angie suddenly states from the other side of the room.  Kaede freezes.  _What...?_

"Huh?" Tenko immediately flinches, the colour draining from her face. "W-wait a minute, Angie!"

"Oohhh, yeaaah, Tenko is a martial artist, isn't she?" Kokichi gives the girl on his left a coy smile. "She could have  _easily_  used her Aikido-whatever skills to take him down!"

"That's  _Neo_ -Aikido to you!" she barks at the shorter boy, before turning to the class. "But Tenko didn't kill Gonta! Honest!"

"Okay, that settles it!" Miu brashly announces. "Miss Andry is the Culprit!"

"Wait, you guys," Kaede begins, "I don't think she'd—"

"You don't think she'd do it, is that what you were going to say?" Maki's quiet yet sharp-tongued remark slices silence through the courtroom. "Didn't you say that the last time too, about Shuichi?" Kaede bites her lip and stiffens as crimson eyes pierce lavender.

"Tenko is telling the truth, Maki—" Tenko quietly starts.

"This isn't like last time." The babysitter cuts her off, her voice unwavering, her gaze locked onto the musician's. "There isn't an easy way out for the killer to just up and leave like Shuichi did. If we get it wrong this time — we're all going to be executed." She takes a breath. "Had we been in a trial the last time, we'd have all been executed because of you and your constant whinging and whining about wanting to trust in your friends." She folds her arms. "So do excuse me for trying to look at all possibilities before blindly jumping to the defence of others." Sighing, Maki looks over at Tenko, who winces at the sudden attention of the red-clad caretaker. "So, I agree that Tenko should be considered a suspect, along with Kiibo and Ryoma."

"Wait, I thought we were cleared of suspicion?!" Kiibo splutters, as Ryoma merely side-eyes Maki.

"Just because you're not a suspect  _now_  doesn't mean you won't be later, Kii-boy!" Kokichi sings. He abruptly stretches out his arms, knocking Himiko's hat clean off in the process. "We're only at the starting line, after all! There's still many,  _many_  more twists and turns to be uncovered here!"

"Amen to that!" Monokuma hollers as Himiko begrudgingly bends down to retrieve her hat.

Kaito narrows his eyes. "Why are you acting as though you already know what's going on, Kokichi?"

"Yeah!" Miu spits. "You're acting way too fucking suspicious to have the fucking nerve of accusing Kiibs and the others of killing Gonta!" She tuts and quietly adds, "Well, I mean you as a  _person_  are fucking suspicious enough as it is..."

Kokichi tilts his head. "Oh... I see, you think  _I_  did it?!" He presses his palms to his face. "With  _my_  delicate little handies?"

"Handies?" Tsumugi cocks her head.

Kokichi snorts. "My hands aren't  _nearly_  as big as that Gonta's! There's no way I'd be able to strangle someone like Gonta!" He gives Kaede a quick glance. "Unless of course, that's what you guys  _want_  to believe."

"Okay, that's the fucking final straw in my ass, I'm voting for him right the fuck now! Let's GO!" Miu loudly announces, as she almost immediately proceeds to be scolded by Kaito and Kiibo at either side of her for being too brash.

Kaede brings a hand to her mouth as she stares intently at the tiled ground a few feet in front of her, face twisting in confusion as she attempts to piece together the puzzle even just a tiny bit more.

* * *

➣  _Present Your Argument_

Angie points her fingers over to the supreme leader. "Atua says... **Kokichi is most certainly suspicious**."

Himiko hugs her hat to her chest and frowns. " _Anyone_  can see that."

Kokichi's eyes fill with tears at the two girls going against him. "Y-you guys...! I thought we had something special!"

"But Kokichi makes a valid point — the bruising on Gonta's neck were **far too big for Kokichi to have done himself**." Kiyo muses.

"I also doubt that Gonta would have just  _let_  Kokichi just kill him..." Kiibo adds.

"Well then, who does that leave?" Maki asks, fiddling with the bow on her uniform.

"Well if we're going by hand-shape, it would  ** _obviously_  have to be a male**!" Tenko says with a face of disgust.

" **None of the girls** have large enough hands to have strangled him. Including Tenko, of course!" She hurriedly adds at the end.

"That didn't at all sound suspicious." Ryoma comments, fiddling with a cigarette.

Tenko runs an anxious hand down the length of her braids. "It's the truth! Please believe Tenko!"

"Geeeee-whiz! You guys are SO boring!" Kokichi muses, examining his hand.

"I'm TELLING you, **the twink had to have done it**!" Miu shouts above everyone else. "There's literally no fucking way someone that suspicious is innocent!"

Kaito sighs "And I'm telling  _you_ , to just calm down for two minutes?"

"Yeeeahh, Miu" Kokichi echoes, mocking the spaceman's accent. " **I don't have Gonta-sized hands** , so I toootally couldn't have done it, too bad!"

He sighs, "Can't you just listen to the facts and stop being such a whiney pig for once in your life?"

" **W-whiney Pig**!?"

_B R E A K_

* * *

"Kokichi!" Kaede exclaims, eyes widening in realisation. "That's it!"

Kokichi looks over at the musician with a raised eyebrow. "Hmm...? What's 'it'?"

"What you just said, about not having 'Gonta-sized hands.'" Kaede doesn't fail to notice the glint in Kokichi's eyes as she repeats his statement.

"I think you're absolutely right – no one has Gonta sized hands... except..."

"Except Gonta himself!" Angie exclaims, waving her own hands in the air.

"Exactly." She looks over across the room. "Kiyo, do you think the neck bruising on Gonta would have matched his hands, by any chance?"

Bringing a bandaged hand to his mask in thought for a few moments, Kiyo looks back up at Kaede, golden eyes alight with intrigue. "I do believe they would have, given the size of Gonta in a general sense, though I do apologise for not having checked his own hands for any markings that would suggest that that was the case." He bows his head apologetically.

"Wait, hold on a second," Tsumugi interrupts the anthropologist, "Kaede, are you implying that the one who made the bruising on Gonta's neck was—"

"Gonta himself." Kokichi concludes, smiling sweetly at the cosplayer. "Why yes, yes we are, Mugi!" The glasses-wearing girl's brow furrows at the leader's pet-name for her.

"Gonta... did it to himself?" Kirumi muses, looking over at the entomologist's portrait.

"That's what I think Kokichi was trying to get us to notice, yeah." Kaede says, looking across at the smaller boy from her stand.

"Well, you're certainly not a typical dumb blonde, Kaede!" Kokichi remarks, resting his head in his hand as his eyes flicker over to Miu. "Too bad I can't say the same for everyone here though."

"Fuck you, you puny-ass midget! Did you just forget that I'm a scientist, you fucking forgetful-ass twat!" Spittle flies from the other blonde's mouth as she snaps at the smaller boy.

"Just 'cause you're a supposed scientist doesn't make you  _smart_ , Miu," Kokichi coyly retorts, "I mean, just look at Kaito, for example."

"Wh-wha?! Why are you guys bringing  _me_  into this!?" Kaito jabs a finger in Kokichi's direction. "And I  _am_  smart, thank you very much — I can speak multiple languages fluently!"

Tsumugi pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose with a perplexed expression. "That... doesn't have anything to do with the case though..."

Kokichi clicks his tongue. "I rest my case."

"Sorry to break up the lover's quarrel, but I'm gonna have to stop you all there." A deep voice resonates throughout the room, an edge of confidence punctuating each syllable.

Kaede, surprised, looks to the speaker "Ryoma?"

The tennis pro stares up from under his hat as the room's attention falls onto him. "You're all saying Gokuhara made those markings on his neck himself, am I following correctly?"

Kaede slowly nods. "Y-yeah, it's the only thing that makes—"

"Does it though, Akamatsu?"

"What?"

Ryoma narrows his eyes. "So you're sayin' he strangled himself. I don't know how that makes sense to you, but that sure as hell doesn't make sense to me."

"It's not physically possible to strangle yourself with your own hands." Maki voices from beside the small sportsman, eyes closed in evident exasperation. Ryoma opens his mouth to reply to her but Maki doesn't let him speak. "When you first start choking yourself, you may be strong enough to make yourself feel faint or even pass out." She opens her eyes. "And that's exactly where the problem lies. When you pass out or weaken, your hands will slowly not have enough strength to continue choking you. So right when you're about to succeed in that suicide attempt, your body sabotages you and continues keeping you alive. "This is different from other ways of suicide, like stabbing or shooting yourself. You still have ample oxygen to carry these out, and so you're much stronger as well."

Kaede's mouth drops open at the Child Caregiver's sudden outburst.

"That is... quite a detailed explanation, Maki." Kirumi comments, inquisitively looking at the babysitter.

"It was indeed." Kiyo remarks, fiddling with the brim of his hat. "Pray do tell, how on earth did you know—"

"All right, that settles it, so Gonta couldn't have done it then." Kaito announces, raising his voice above Kiyo's.

"No, he still could have." Maki says blankly, much to the astronaut's confoundment.

"Wait, what? But you just said that he couldn't—"

"Gonta couldn't have strangled himself to death, but he still could have made those marks himself." She absently plays with a bunch of her hair. "Don't put words in my mouth."

"So Gonta didn't strangle himself to death, but he made the marks himself?" Tenko repeats, bringing her forefingers to her temples as she tries to make sense of the current theory.

Kaede slowly turns her head to Maki. "Maki, what do you mean by that? That he couldn't have strangled himself without passing out, but still could have made the bruising on his neck?"

The caretaker sighs. "The answer has been in front of you the whole time."

Kaede frowns. "Okay, what  _is_  the answer then? Since you seem so well-versed in how to commit suicide."

Maki's eyes immediately darken. "Excuse me...?" Kaede gulps.

"Maki's telling the truth, Kaede." Ouma locks his hands above his head. "The answer is preeeety obvious when you think about it!"

Miu throws her hands up in the air. "And there he fucking goes again!"

Kaede didn't want to admit it, but her gut was telling her that Maki was onto something. She digs her nails into her sleeve. And she was going to find out what is was.

* * *

➣  _Present Your Argument_

"So Gonta didn't commit suicide, but he made markings on his neck." Himiko summarises, face twisting in confusion. "How does that even make sense?"

"It makes perfect sense if you actually stop to think about it! Can't you hear the voice of Atua whispering the answer to you as well, Himiko?!" Kokichi grins at the magician, much to the latter's annoyance.

"The Monokuma File said he was **killed by asphyxiation** , right? But Maki says he couldn't have killed himself." Tenko presses the back of her hand to her mouth.

"And there were marks on his neck, right? **So he was strangled then**!" Kaito runs a hand through his hair and lets out a frustrated shout. "Why the hell is this so difficult? There are no leads whatsoever!"

"There are." Maki informs the astronaut. " **You're just not smart enough** to see them."

Kaito shoots the babysitter a frustrated look. "Hey! I'm plenty smart! I'm just not cut out for this investigative shit, okay!?"

Kirumi closes her eyes in thought. "There must be **something we're overlooking** here."

"That, or this is just a complicated case by the **work of a cold-blooded killer**." Ryoma adds.

"Are you referring to yourself, Ryoma?" Kokichi teases, to which he receives a dark glare from the ex-convict.

Angie pouts, "Heyyyy, you guys! Atua is getting kinda hungry! Are we almost done with this trial?"

"Do gods even  _get_  hungry...?" Tsumugi asks, peering at Angie from over her glasses.

_B R E A K_

* * *

Kaede slaps a palm to her face.  _How could she have overlooked something so vital!?_

"Are you okay, Kaede?" Tsumugi asks the pianist as the musician scrapes her hands down her face.

Kaede lets out a groan "Oh my god..."

"Oi, Bakamatsu, you all plugged up or somethin'?" Miu raises a finger into the air. "I'll sort ya out later if you want! I have an invention I'm workin' on that could use some recordings of—"

"Did you realise something, Kaede?" Kirumi asks, looking concerned.

"Yeah..." Kaede casts her eyes towards Kaito. "Kaito, Tenko just reminded me of something that we all seem to have completely overlooked." She pauses. "Everyone except Kokichi and Maki, it would seem."

Tenko blinks. "Tenko did?" Kaede nods. "Yeah. You said that the Monokuma File states that his cause of death was asphyxiation."

She then looks to Kaito. "And  _you_  said that because there are marks on his neck that he was strangled."

"Yeah and? The hell's wrong with that?" Kaito asks, growing impatient. "That's what Kiyo said, wasn't it?"

"We've been jumping to conclusions this whole time." Kaede says. "If Gonta had been strangled, wouldn't the Monokuma file have just outright said so?"

"Maybe they wanted to be vague?" Tsumugi suggests. Kaede nods. "Yeah, I think that's exactly it, Tsumugi."

She shoots Monokuma and his offspring a sharp look. "I think that's the trap Monokuma was trying to make us fall into."

Monokuma stays silent, merely cocking his head to the side innocently, the smallest of smirks gracing his two-toned mouth.

"A trap, you say?" Kiyo echoes, looking mildly perplexed. "Do elaborate, Kaede."

"What she's trying to say is, just because Gonta has bruising on his neck, doesn't mean he was strangled. Death by asphyxiation is caused by a lack of oxygen, but that doesn't automatically equal strangulation." Maki cuts in.

"Ohhhh, so he wasn't strangled after all!" Angie comments, swaying from left to right.

"Hold on." Ryoma's eyes widen. "So all this time we've spent discussing the marks on his neck, hand size and the ability to overpower Gonta—"

"Pointless if he wasn't strangled to begin with." Maki punctuates.

"Why the fuck didn't you say that earlier, you fuckin' titless slut!?" Miu practically shrieks from her podium at the caretaker, who doesn't react to her insults in the slightest.

"I was going to." Maki lifelessly replies, her eyes shifting to Kokichi. "But someone kept interrupting me."

Kokichi giggles. "Can you blame me though? If the answer is revealed at the start of the trial, it's totally no fun for everyone watching!"

Kirumi raises a sceptical eyebrow. "And who exactly is watching this?"

Monokuma interjects. "I dunno where you're getting that idea from, punk, but you guys are the only humans left in this world. So, even the notion of anyone watching from outside is simply impossible!"

"Yeah, father's right!" Monotaro jumps up from his seat. "Do you  _see_  any cameras around here?"

Kokichi merely hums and diverts the topic of conversation back to the case. "So, if we go with Maki's theory of Gonta not being strangled," he drums his fingers on the top of his stand, "Then how did Gonta die?"

Kaede closes her eyes in concentration.

* * *

➣  _Present Your Argument_

"If he wasn't strangled," Kaito starts, "then how the hell was Gonta killed?"

"Suicide's out of the question," Ryoma says darkly.

"Asphyxiation is the state or process in which an individual is **deprived of oxygen** ," Kirumi states matter-of-factly.

Angie shrugs. "Maybe he **choked on something** by accident?"

Miu opens her mouth to make a remark but closes it again upon seeing Ryoma's glare.

"If he choked on something though, there wouldn't have been puke everywhere." Himiko intones.

She raises a finger. " **Unless _that's_  what he choked on**."

"That... definitely doesn't sound pleasant." Kiibo sadly comments.

"Kukuku..." Kiyo crosses his arms and lets out a sigh. "This has certainly become quite the mystery, hasn't it?"

He chuckles. "Though I am quite intrigued to see where this sequence of events takes us next."

"Well, that's not creepy at all..." Tsumugi mumbles, shuddering at the anthropologist's eerily calm tone of voice.

_B R E A K_

* * *

"Himiko," says Kaede, as she looks down at the girl next to her. "I think you might be right."

"Nyeh?" Himiko looks down. "I wasn't really thinking about anything in particular though..."

Tenko visibly perks up to applaud the girl from over Kokichi's head. "Kyaaaah! As expected of Himiko's magical deduction powers!" The mage in question puffs out her cheeks and looks away from the martial artist, the tiniest hint of a blush dusting her cheeks.

Kaede continues. "I think Gonta might have choked on his own vomit."

A shiver runs through Miu. "Jesus! That's fucking disgusting!"

"But it would explain the vomiting, the fact that asphyxiation is stated in the Monokuma File instead of strangulation, and..." Kaede pauses for a moment, "That would also explain the bruises on Gonta's neck, I think?" She says, as the pieces start to form together in her head on their own.

"How would it explain the bruising, Kaede?" Kirumi inquires, brushing the bangs out of her face.

"If we assume Gonta was choking on something," Kaede feels herself cringe at the thought of the entomologist dying such a grisly death, "he'd have probably..." the pianist brings her hands up and lightly clasps them around her neck in an attempt to demonstrate.

"He'd have instinctively grabbed his windpipe." Maki finishes. "Or, tried to, at least."

"So, he tried to stop the choking by grabbing onto his windpipe," Kiibo summarises.

"He must have really been suffering." Tsumugi sadly says, "For him to have made such horrible bruising on his neck..."

"Well, he  _was_  really strong, so I can see how the bruising might have occurred if that was the case." Kaito recalls. He frowns, and absentmindedly rubs his shoulder. "Still though, what an awful way to go... poor guy." Ryoma simply nods in agreement.

"So, we all agree that Gonta wasn't strangled, he choked on his own upchuck, right?" Kokichi asserts, taking the reins of the debate once more. "So, the next question is, what on earth could have made him throw up?"

"Do we  _really_  have to discuss that...?" Himiko mumbles, setting her hat back onto her head and pulling it down over her features.

"It does appear to be necessary to the murder, Himiko." Says Kiyo, expression unreadable under his leather guise.

"What if it was just an allergic reaction or something?" suggests Angie, cocking her head to the side.

"An allergic reaction can be  _that_  terrible?!" Tenko exclaims, looking startled.

Kaede purses her lips. "I mean... that  _is_  a possibility, I guess..."

"We wouldn't have any way of knowing though, if that was the case." Ryoma says grimly.

"I do not believe that is the case whatsoever." Kirumi assures with an air of confidence.

"What makes you so sure?" The tennis-pro asks the maid, face riddled with suspicion.

"If you recall, I made a note to ask every one of their food preferences within the first few days of arriving here." Kirumi articulates. "That, of course, included Gonta."

"Oh! I remember you doing that, Kirumi!" Kaede is momentarily brought back to the maid approaching her at the dorms to ask if she was allergic to anything, and vaguely recalls them having a conversation on the importance of pillows—

"Aaand? Did he have any allergies when you asked him, Kirumi?" Kokichi asks with a smile.

She shakes her head. "He told me he did not." She brings a finger to her lip. "At least, none that he was aware of."

"Well, if  _he_  didn't know of anything he was allergic to, I guess we have no choice but to just dismiss that theory then." Maki states. The class mumbles in agreement as they go back to the metaphorical drawing board.

"So, what now?" Kaito is the first to speak up, irritation clearly written across his face as he furrows his brow in thought.

"There has to be something, guys!" Kaede proposes, eyes trailing around the circle of students. "There has to be something we're missing." She balls her fists. "We can't afford to lose here, for our sake, and," her eyes flicker to the two portraits lined up on her right. "And for  _their_  sake, too."

Ryoma straightens up on his podium. "I agree with Akamatsu." He narrows his eyes, "There's gotta be something we overlooked, like the Monokuma File thing from earlier."

"Well, alright then!" Kaito presses his fists together in newfound determination. "We just gotta do it then, don't we!?"

Kaede smiles at Kaito and Ryoma. "Yeah, let's try and think of what caused Gonta to throw up."

* * *

➣  _Present Your Argument_

Kaede lifts the brim of Shuichi's hat up, determination setting in. "Okay, guys, let's think. What could have possibly killed Gonta?"

"Maybe he **ate something that was gone off**?" Tenko offers. "Though Tenko  _still_  can't see anything like that causing a reaction  _that_ bad..."

"You'd be surprised with how much a human body can or can't take." Kiyo says. "There have been many instances where I, myself have—"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" The martial artist squeals at the anthropologist. "Tenko has a really poor stomach for that sort of thing."

She gives him a dirty look. "And Tenko doesn't recall asking for  _your_  opinion either, degenerate!"

"Well if Tenko's correct, then **Kirumi's the culprit!** " Kokichi exclaims.

"How the hell does that even make sense?!" barks Kaito.

Tsumugi wrings her hands. "She could have cooked him something and **spiked it**... I suppose?"

"Another common cause of asphyxiation is poisoning." Maki mutters, a finger to her chin. "So **if his food or drink was poisoned** , then it'd be a plausible theory."

"Alright then, that's settled, the culprit is Miss Morose!" Miu loudly announces.

"Miu! Please stop jumping to conclusions!" Kiibo pleads with the inventor.

"Alright, we all in agreement then? We're voting for Kirumi!" Kokichi concludes to only himself.

"Hey, Kirumi...? So did you actually kill Gonta with your cooking?" Angie innocently cocks her head to the side.

"Of course not, **I would do nothing of the sort**." The maid calmly retorts.

_B R E A K_

* * *

"No, Kokichi, I don't think Kirumi is the culprit," says Kaede, glancing over at the Supreme Leader.

"But I think that Maki might be right." She goes on, forcing herself to look to the child caregiver, who doesn't return her gaze. "I think that Gonta might have been poisoned."

The courtroom goes silent.

"Wait..." Tenko visibly pales. "P-poisoned...?" Her voice is barely above a whisper.

"That would explain the bathroom scene too." Kiyo muses, looking thoughtful.

"Wait, it would?" Tsumugi tilts her head, puzzled.

"Think back to the scene of the crime." The anthropologist says, raising a hand.

"The bathroom." Ryoma intones.

Kiyo nods. "Indeed. And only the bathroom, if you remember correctly."

Kirumi brings her hands back up to the podium. "Whatever do you mean by that, Korekiyo?"

"The crime scene was only in the bathroom, but the bedroom was spotless." Ryoma idly fiddles with a cigarette in one hand as he recalls the investigation area. "I remember thinkin' that was pretty odd alright." He looks over at the anthropologist. "That's what you're referring to, right, Kiyo?"

"Indeed," Answers Kiyo. "It did confuse me, why there was such a mess in his bathroom, but then the bedroom was as pristine as he'd left it the day prior."

"The bed clothes didn't seem as though they'd been used either." Kiibo adds. "So I am doubtful that Gonta even went to bed last night."

"Yeah, his bedroom looked the same as it did when Tenko cleaned it earlier in the day with Kirumi and Himiko." Tenko confirms.

"H-hey! I helped out too!" The robot flares, only to be ignored by his classmates as they move on.

"Well his time of death was two in the morning." Himiko drones. "So that kinda makes sense... I guess." She punctuates her contribution with a small yawn.

"But as you recall, only the bathroom was in disarray." The anthropologist continues, holding a finger up. "Why would that be?"

"The poison effects..." Kaede breathes, as another piece of the puzzle slowly makes itself clear to the blonde. "He probably felt sick and went to the bathroom, realised something was wrong."

Kirumi frowns. "We cannot know if he himself knew what was occurring, but I am sure that he must have assumed something was not quite right."

"And if he's vomiting uncontrollably,  _and_  choking at the same time, he's going to end up panicking." Maki adds, "That's what you're alluding to, right?"

"Gonta was so big and strong," says Angie, "so if he realised he was being poisoned or dying or something, he'd have totally freaked out!" she flails her hands in a frantic motion around her. "Like, bam, bam, bam, crash! Like a huuuuuge gorilla!"

"Um, are you referring to what I think you're referring to—?" Tsumugi begins to say before being cut off.

Kaito speaks up. "Okay, so we all agree that Gonta was somehow poisoned?" He frowns. "What we gotta figure out now, is  _how_  he was poisoned, and then, by who."

"We're all aware of that, degenerate, stop trying to act smart." Tenko intones at the astronaut.

"I'm just tryna make sure we're all on the same page!"

"That's no excuse for stating the obvious! You're just wasting everyone's precious time!" Tenko sighs. "This is why Tenko doesn't like to be around degenerates."

"You trained with me for an hour last night!"

"Anyway," Kaede says, in an attempt to prevent Kaito from flying out of the courtroom without the need of a spaceship. "Kaito's right. We need to try and determine what Gonta ingested that ended up killing him, and who had the opportunity to—"

_"Please wait a second!"_

Kaede can only blink in confusion as Kiibo yells at her from across the courtroom. "K-Kiibo?!"

"I am sorry to inform you all, but according to my memory banks, there is no way the Gonta could possibly have been poisoned." The robot gives her a look of forced annoyance, eyes flashing blue.

Ryoma narrows his eyes. "What makes you say that?"

The robot pauses for a moment before recomposing himself. "Because... because..." He closes his eyes and presses his hands over his metallic ears. "That's just what I'm hearing right now, and my inner voice is never wrong."

"Your inner... voice?" Tsumugi parrots, looking slightly lost.

Angie claps her hands to her face. "Wooooowwww, Kiibo! Angie didn't know you could hear Atua too!" She clasps her hands together and beams at the robot. "You should totally join Angie's group after we're done here!"

Miu immediately snaps at the artist. "I fucking told you already, no one wants in on your fucking-ass orgy!"

"But Angie's group is fun..." whinges Himiko. Miu merely blinks at the magician.

"Did I perhaps, have the wrong presumption about this gathering...?" Kiyo covers his mask with his hand.

"H-Himiko..." Tenko sighs, looking defeated.

"Yeah! We had a  _great_  time earlier, didn't we, Himiko?" Kokichi says, flashing Tenko a coy smile.

"Wait, WHAT?"

"Guys, guys!" Kaede pleads with the group to get back on topic. She turns to Kiibo. "Kiibo, if you have any doubts about the conclusion we've reached so far," she pinches the brim of her cap. "I'd much rather we talk it out so that we're all on the same page before we continue."

Kokichi claps his hands in mock applause. "As expected of our beloved leader, always looking out for her classmates." He grins at Kaede from over Himiko's head. "Good thing you're so trustworthy, riiight?"

"Of course Kaede is trustworthy!" Kiibo exclaims, "I'm just..." He clenches his hand. "I'm so sorry Kaede, but I am afraid that my inner voice does not agree with your deductions!"

* * *

⚔  _Rebuttal Showdown_

Before Kaede can even formulate a response, the robot continues almost immediately.

"As you should be able to recall from the investigation,"

"The Monokuma File tells us all the specifics of the victim,

 

"And if you remember correctly, there was a significant statement in the file that completely contradicts your theory about Gonta's death!"

 

Kaede lets out a sigh and frowns. "There was? Can you remember what it was, Kiibo?"

 

"I committed the data to memory as I felt all details were necessary to proceed with the case.

 

"The part that I am referring to in this instance is the final sentence in the Monokuma File.

"It stated, and I quote;  _'No evidence of poison was found in his system.'_

 

"Therefore, the theory about Gonta being poisoned instead of strangled **just doesn't add up!**

 

"So, **unless there's a roundabout way of** indirectly poisoning a human, which I have yet to come across in my learning, I do not think it was possible that Gonta was poisoned."

 

Kaede furrows her brow and closes her eyes as the courtroom is filled with the other student's trying to rile the robotic student down. He definitely  _does_  have a point. But... she has a feeling that there's still a plausible theory... somehow...

_B R E A K_

* * *

"Kiibo," she turns to him and narrows her eyes. "You're certainly not wrong with what you're saying about the Monokuma File, but Gonta  _still_  could have been poisoned, even if poison wasn't directly used in the murder."

Kiibo blinks. "What? R-really?"

"Kaede is correct, Kiibo." Kirumi comes to Kaede's aid, much to the pianist's relief. "Do you remember when you were aiding me with my duties?"

The robot nods. "Of course I do, I still consider them very important hours in which I learnt much more about what it means to be human, and what it means to serve others as a human—"

"Yeah, yeah we fuckin' get it, you wanna get in her pants – skirt – apron – whatever." Miu flips her hair off her shoulder and looks off to the side with a green tinged expression of irritation.

"No, that's not what I—"

"Ahem," Kirumi coughs loudly to silence the courtroom once more. "Some such examples of materials that I use consist of cleaning agents, such as laundry detergent, fabric softener, floor cleaner, and bleach. If a human were to consume a large amount of such corrosive chemicals..." she trails off as a wave understanding washes over the class, including the robot.

"O-oh, I see..." Kiibo presses a finger to his chin momentarily, before turning back to Kaede with an apologetic look. "I'm so sorry, Kaede!" He bows. "It didn't occur to me that there were  _actually_  other ways of poisoning possible."

A moment passes before the pianist smiles tiredly. "It's fine, Kiibo. We just need to get through this class trial as best as we can, and if that means doubting even the smallest of details," she pumps her fists. "Then so be it!"

Himiko groans. "But that's so much  _work..._ "

"H-Himiko, our lives are on the line, we can't exactly just  _not_  do it..." Tenko says from over Kokichi's head.

"Kii-boy!" Kokichi mock-pouts at the robot. "We could have all died back there, and it'd have been  _all_  your fault!"

"I was only making sure!"

"As atonement for your sins, please drink ten gallons of Kirumi's bleach right now!"

"B-but that'd destroy my internal functions!"

"Everyone else agrees with me though!"

Kiibo looks around concernedly. "D-do they really...?"

* * *

➣  _Present Your Argument_

"So was there anything at the scene that looked suspicious?" Kaito asks, deciding to ignore the bickering occurring to his right.

"Not that I can recall." Says Kiyo, eyes narrowing as he attempts to recall the crime scene.

"Myself and Korekiyo were guarding the scene, and there was **nothing out of the ordinary** regarding any strange chemicals." Kirumi offers. 

"Well, if Kirumi used one of her cleaning products to poison Gonta, then of course she'd say that!" Kokichi chuckles.

" **I was with Kirumi for most of yesterday,** and was also at the crime scene with her this morning." Kiyo assures.

"I spent most of the day assisting her in brewing traditional green tea for Angie's..." his eyes flicker to the girl in yellow, "little gathering..."

"Yep!" Angie raises her hand, "Angie can confirm that this is true!"

She clasps her hands in prayer. "Because **Angie and Atua watched over them** for a little while."

"So, that rules out Kirumi and Kiyo then if they can back up each other's alibis, I suppose." Tsumugi says, as her face lights up. "Ah! I kind of sounded like a real detective from those dramas for a second there, didn't I?"

"Who said it happened yesterday? Maki dryly remarks with a sigh in her voice. " **It's not like anyone saw Gonta acting off yesterday** , or anyone around him, for that matter."

Kaede remains silent as the debating continues in the background, a mere muffling of different tones and voices melding together, as the debate circles and circles as the group try to decipher the arguments playing out before her, until one statement becomes clear for her to shoot down.

"No, that's wrong!" She exclaims, after Maki concludes her statement.

_B R E A K_

* * *

Maki stares at the pianist. "...Excuse me?"

"What you said is wrong, Maki. I saw Gonta last night, shortly after he'd left the dining hall," Kaede continues as the child minder stares at her. "He looked really... off, I guess?"

Kirumi tilts her head in confusion. "What do you mean by 'off', Kaede?"

Kaede inhales. "Well, he was very red in the face, sweating, and he seemed to be out of breath," she pauses, "and I think he told me he was going to bed early as he didn't feel well..." She rubs her forehead with the back of her hand.  _If only she'd noticed sooner..._

"That was probably after he left the dining hall." Ryoma inputs. "Said he wanted to go to bed early as he wasn't feelin' too great."

Miu snorts. "So he was in heat basically? It sounds like he fucking took one of my..." she pauses, blinks, exchanges a knowing look with Kaito, and claps a hand over her mouth.

"Whoah, hold on a second—" Kaito begins but is cut off by loud cursing from his right side.

"Oh... FUCK NO!" She runs a panicked hand through her blonde locks. "Fuck no no no no no nonono..."

Kaede blinks at the inventor, perplexed. "M-Miu!?"

"Fucking shitting tap-dancing son-of-a-bitch he fucking didn't... fuck fuck shit shit shit shit shit shit..."

"M-Miu!" Kiibo leans over his podium as the inventor drops to her knees.

"Uh... is she okay?" Tsumugi says from the other side of the room.

Himiko points at the inventor. "See, that's me, inside, everyday."

Tenko's eyes widen at the magician. "H-Himiko, are you alright!?"

"Atua says Miu is broken." Angie states cheerfully.

Kaede frowns over at Kaito, who scratches the back of his head nervously. "Does this," she gestures towards the stuttering inventor, "have something to do with what you guys found in her lab before we met at the Shrine?"

"Yeah," The astronaut sighs. "A vial of GHB went missing from her lab the other day..." he begins.

"Oh yeah, you mentioned that when we were leaving Maki's room, didn't you?" The pianist says to no one in particular.

"GHB?" Kirumi inquires.

"Is that some kind of inventor's substance?" asks Kiyo. Kaito scrunches up his face and shoots a glance over at Miu, who had stood back up, but still looked very uneasy.

"I mean, you could call it that? I guess?" The astronaut averts his eyes.

"If we're thinking of the same thing, then the full name for it is Gamma-Hydroxybutyrate," Maki speaks up after staying silent for a while, narrowing her eyes at the ground.

"That sounds like a very complicated magic enchantment curse," Himiko mutterss.

"Miu, can you please explain to us what this substance from your lab was?" Kaede begs, voice laced with desperation for her friend to get herself together, heart hammering with a silent hope that this was just a red herring.

The inventor, face pinker than her uniform, coughs into her glove, wipes said glove on her skirt, and stutters. "I-I dunno why Monokuma put it in my l-lab b-but it's..." she takes a shaky breath. "It's commonly known as 'Liquid X.'

"Liquid X?" Tenko echoes, perplexed.

"So liquid ecstasy, basically." Kokichi says, as Miu merely nods, hiding her face in her hair.

He smirks and leans on his podium. "Makes sense for a lil' piggy like Miu to have that kinda stuff in her lab, I suppose we shouldn't be  _too_  surprised."

"I-It calms me down, okay!?" the inventor shrieks from behind her curtain of blonde, before visibly recoiling. "I-it's one of the best ones f-for heightening your uhm..." she pauses. "Uhm... your uh... um... s-sex drive..." Kaede brings a hand to her face as Kaito pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"It's lethal." Maki dryly says to the class. "It's highly toxic, illegal in most countries, and is used as an anaesthetic that can quickly lead to a comatose state and death through asphyxiation." Kaede feels her heart sink as Miu dejectedly hangs her head, obscuring her expression from the class.

"Well, it would appear with that comment, we have found our perpetrating substance." Kiyo punctuates with a tip of his hat. "But Maki," he continues, his gaze shifting to the child caregiver, "How on earth are you so well-versed in such a topic?"

"Ah! I was wondering that too!" Tsumugi pipes up, clasping her hands. "You were also really knowledgeable about the strangling thing from earlier."

For a moment, Maki looks genuinely speechless, before she looks blankly off to the side and toys with her ponytail. "First aid for children," she mumbles. "Wouldn't be much of a child-caregiver if I didn't know about substances that could harm them."

Kokichi's eyes sparkle. "As expected of the Ultimate Child Caregiver!" He grins at the taller girl. "Always looking out for the lives of others, I see!" He's addressed with a dark look from the babysitter. Kaito shakes his head at the supreme leader, muttering something to himself that even Kirumi doesn't quite catch.

"Anyway, anyway," Angie chirps, both hands firmly at the top of her podium. "I suppose this makes Miu the most suspicious of all of us now?" Kaede's breath hitches in her throat as the inventor's podium glows red and slowly moves out to the centre of the room.

"W-wait, what the fuck?!" Miu practically squeaks at the sudden movement of her stand to the forefront of the trialground.

"Uh-ohhhhh, you're in trouble now, Miu!" Kokichi snickers from behind his hand.

"Miu's vial of... acid went missing around the same time as the murder occurred." Kiyo states. "Is that really a coincidence?"

"O-of fucking course it is!" Miu shrieks, jabbing a finger at the anthropologist. "I had no fucking reason to kill that hulk of a human in the first place!"

"You're sweating an awful lot for someone who claims to be innocent." Ryoma comments with a lazy shrug.

"You don't always need a reason to kill though, y'know." Kokichi remarks, eyes subtly sliding to Maki as he speaks.

"Y-yeah?" Miu retorts "Well if I fucking wanted to kill anyone, it'd be you, ya nasty little prick!"

"Wait, guys," Kaede begins to say, "We can't prove that it was Miu on  _just_  that basis alone." She holds a hand out. "S-someone could have easily taken the vial and used it on Gonta."

"What have I told you time and time again about defending your so-called friends?" Maki says to Kaede.

"Oh yeah, Kaede was suuuper friendly with Shuichi, right?" Angie trills, leaning over her podium. "And then he killed Rantaro!" the artist eyes the inventor in the centre. "And after Shuichi left, she became super, super, suuuper friendly with Miu!"

"Huh?" Kaede's heart leaps into her mouth. "Wait a second, Angie—"

"Ohhh, you're implying that Kaede is using people to murder for her?" Kokichi brings a thoughtful finger to his chin.

"No way... it can't be!" Tsumugi claps a hand over her mouth and spares a glance at the blonde musician.

"She didn't fuckin' help me kill Gonta!" Miu yells at the Supreme Leader, "Because I didn't fucking kill him in the first place!"

"It's your word against the rest of ours." Maki utters nonchalantly.

"Hnnnnnngh..." Kaede doesn't miss the brief pleading look Miu shoots her, though her own head was spinning with other worries.

"But you said it yourself earlier, didn't you Miu?" Kokichi wags his finger, "You're a 'fucking scientist' aren't you?"

Miu visibly flinches. "W-well, yeah, but—"

"So you'd know exactly how much of the vial would be needed to kill a person, wouldn't you?" Kiyo muses.

"And no one has claimed to have seen Kaito or Maki, who also seem to know a bit about this substance about going into your lab at any point, and even if someone did, it'd look strange cuz they wouldn't have any business in your lab!" Kokichi tents his hands. "Unlike you, of course, who practically  _lives_  in there."

Miu goes silent, her mouth agape as twelve pairs of eyes scan her for answers.

"Oh, c'mon, Miu! You gotta have  _some_  kind of defence!" Kokichi exclaims, "You even destroyed those dumb motive videos the other night!" He raises an eyebrow, "You weren't, by any chance, plotting to kill all the way back  _then_  were you?"

"Do you think she saw something in her motive video?" Himiko asks, Kaede silently cursing the magician for mindlessly going along with Kokichi's accusations.

"T-that's..." Miu's eyes flicker over to Kirumi's as does Kaede's. The maid, however, doesn't notice, much to Kaede's relief. 

Tenko lets out a sigh, pauses, and says, "Are we sure that we can pin this all on Miu, even then?" She fiddles absentmindedly with a long braid. "She... doesn't seem like the type that'd murder someone like Gonta."

"The key word there is 'seem'." Maki reminds her, as Tenko frowns and looks down at her wrung hands. "Even the most trustworthy of people can do the unthinkable." Her eyes land on Kaede. "I'm sure Kaede understands that by now." She sighs, "or, she should." Kaede bites her lip, swallowing the comebacks threatening to slip past her lips.

Kiyo lets out a breathy chuckle. "So, dear Miu, what will you do? If you can't fight back, we'll all choose you."

"Is now really the time for poetry?" Tsumugi frowns at the anthropologist.

"I... uhm..." Miu fiddles with a blonde lock of hair, her eyes darting anxiously around the room to the students who seem ever eager to send her to her supposed death. Her bottom lip wobbles. "I'm t-telling you, I d-didn't fucking d-do it—"

"I agree!" Kiibo suddenly shouts from the inventor's side.

Miu looks behind at the robot, icy blue eyes widening as the robot looks out at the class with a new-found look of steeled determination. "K-Kiibo...?"

"It's true, that there is no evidence yet to say that Miu is innocent," he says, "but there is also no solid evidence to prove the contrary!" The robot grips his podium tightly, if he were human, his knuckles would surely be white. "So if Miu can't fight for herself, I'll fight in her steed!" He announces. "I don't believe that Miu has the heart to kill Gonta, let alone anyone in this class."

"Excuuuuuuse me, Kiiboy!" Kokichi jabs a finger at him. "Are we all just gonna forget that she threatened to kill me earlier?"

Angie raises a mallet. "Angie too!"

"Shut up, the pair of you!" Kaito snaps at them.

Kiibo catches the inventor's eye. "I'm not exactly well-versed in this... trial process and it is appearing hard for me to keep up at times but..." His expression visibly softens, "it's... the least I can do for her, after all she's done for me..."

Miu stares wide-eyed at the robot defending her, voice tremoring. "K-Kiibs..."

"Eww." Himiko wrinkles her nose at the pair. "You're both being gross."

Kaede looks on at the exchange between students, her heart feeling the smallest bit lighter at Kiibo's belief in the girl she's come to know quite well after Shuichi's departure.

"Kaede." She is snapped out of her thoughts by Kaito, who flashes her a thumbs up. "You know what to do, yeah?" She glances from Kaito, to Kiibo, to Miu, and then over at Monokuma as Shuichi's words about finding the truth float around her skull one last time as she straightens her back, and pumps her fists.

"I'm with Kiibo." she announces, looking over at the inventor, who looked fit to internally implode at any second. She smiles at a relieved-looking Kiibo. "A class trial involves protecting everyone." She straightens Shuichi's cap on her head as multiple gasps and muffled comments filter into the courtroom. "And if that means proving Miu's innocence, then so be it!" She then takes a breath. "Miu," she starts, "If this is going to work, we  _need_  you to co-operate with us."

Said inventor snivels "Hnnnnngh... Kaede..."

* * *

➣  _Present your Argument_

"She's clearly guilty." Kokichi states. "Just  _look_  at her."

"It's true!" Angie says, shrugging. " **Innocent people don't sweat that much.** "

"I didn't know sweat glands were controlled by your guilt levels." Himiko dryly comments.

"Ah, I don't think that's what she means, Himiko." Tsumugi titters.

"Did you perhaps, meet Gonta at any stage yesterday?" Suggests Kirumi.

" **N-no...** "

"That didn't sound at all convincing..." Kiyo muses.

"Oh, oh oh! I know!" Kokichi raises a hand as though in class.

"What is it, Kokichi?" Kirumi inquires. 

"Weeell I was just thinking and..." a smug smile spreads across his face. "Didn't Miu make those cameras for you and Shuichi?" The pianist's mouth drops open.

"What does  _that_  have to do with  _this_?" Kaito retorts before Kaede can even say anything.

"Geez, you really are dumber than I thought you were." Kokichi says to the astronaut with a smirk.

"I'm not dumb!" said astronaut yells back. "If you're sayin' that **Kaede took advantage of Miu** , you're bloody wrong, I'll tell you that much!"

"See? You  _do_  know what I'm talking about!" Kokichi waves a dismissive hand at the astronaut. "You should really let that side of you out more often, Kaito."

His smile darkens. "Might come in useful later on..."

Kaito blinks. "Wh-what's that supposed to mean?!"

"If we're goin' down the chemical direction," Ryoma says, ignoring the purple pair, cigarette in hand. "Might as well ask."

He turns to the inventor. "You tell anyone else about the stuff?"

"Nnn...?"

"Oh, I think he means if anyone else knew about the uh... gamma-whatever-it-was?" Kaede says, scrunching her nose as she fails to regurgitate the chemical's name.

" **O-only Kiibs...** " Miu begins, before livening up and jabbing a finger over at the tennis pro.

"B-but he fucking didn't kill him! **A-and neither did I!** "

_B R E A K_

* * *

Kaede stops her there. "Wait, no, Miu, that can't be right."

Miu scoffs. "Hah? I'm pretty fuckin' sure I know who I trust with my secrets, Bakamatsu. And only me and Kiibs knew about the shit on my shelves—"

"But _I_  knew about your chemicals, Miu." The courtroom falls silent.

"You... knew too, Kaede?" Tsumugi says, hand rising to her face.

YEah, I did." The pianist nods. "But, it wasn't Miu who told me."

Kiyo hums. "Well if it wasn't Miu, it had to have been..." All eyes fall on the robotic student once again.

"Wait, I... what?" Kiibo looks as perplexed as an artificially-made human could look.

"Yeah, the night we uh..." she avoids Ryoma's stare. "broke all the Kubs Pads, remember? Himiko found them." Kokichi glances curiously at the redhead beside him and opens his mouth to comment.

"Kiibo did tell us that night." Tenko says suddenly from his other side. "But," she wrings her hands and her eyes shift to the magician. "Does that really mean one of us murdered Gonta?"

"It makes you suspicious at least, no?" Kiyo calmly replies.

"It was a rhetorical question, degenerate." Tenko sneers, giving the anthropologist another dirty look.

"I can vouch for Himiko, Tenko and Kiibo anyway." Ryoma's deep voice cuts through the rapidly building tension.

"Nyeh? You can?" Himiko looks surprised as Tenko seems to sigh in relief.

"Himiko, don't look so surprised, that just makes you seem even more suspicious... Tenko was worried for a second." Tenko places a hand on her heart.

"Oh..." the mage trails off, tilting her hat down. "S-sorry..."

"So, what's the alibi for Tenko and Himiko, Ryoma?" Kaito asks, to which Ryoma proceeds to explain the scene in the kitchen with himself, Gonta, Kiibo, Tenko and Himiko.

"So Kii-boy can be ruled out then...boo." Kokichi sticks out his bottom lip, as Kirumi asks Himiko and Tenko of her actions after they'd left the kitchen.

"W-why do you look so disappointed!?" The robot flares at the supreme leader with an offended point of his finger.

The leader shrugs. "Eh, whatevs'." His face lightens up. "Anyway," he waves both hands in signal to the two girls either side of him. "Continue with your story before I get bored." Himiko shoots Kokichi a look of irritation before yawning and picking up where she'd left off.

"Well, we left the kitchen and I went to bed. The end."

Tsumugi blinks. "T-that's it?"

"That's it." HImiko punctuates.

"Well, Tenko stayed outside with Kaito for a little while," Tenko says with a look of discomfort. "We were waiting for Kaede to come out and train with us."

Kirumi raises an eyebrow at this. "So Himiko proceeded to go to sleep and you, Tenko, stayed outside with...?" She gives the astronaut on her left a curious look, to which he promptly responds with a nod.

"It sounds insane, I know, but yeah, it's true." He grins at Tenko. "We were together when Gonta went into the dorms."

Tenko winces. "Don't make it sounded weirder than it already is..."

The astronaut titters, rubbing the back of his neck. "Hahaha, sorry, my bad."

The martial artist rolls her eyes, though she doesn't look as angry as usual, Kaede thinks.

" _Hellooo?_  You've all gotten distracted with the prospect of new suspects, and alibis, that you've forgotten about the most obvious one!" Kokichi says with a snap of his fingers  The attention shifts directly back over at Miu, whose podium had neatly slotted back into place in between Kiibo and what would have been Shuichi.

"Bitch? Say that to my face!" The inventor snarls.

"I don't need to." Kokichi immediately claps back, face blank as a sheet. "Because I wasn't talking about you. "Kaede blinks.  _What...?_

"Wait, if you're not talking about Miu, then who are you talking about?" asks Tsumugi, light bouncing off her glasses as she leans over her podium to look at Kokichi.

Kokichi clicks his tongue impatiently. "Isn't it obvious?" His entire visage darkens, a joker-esque grin creeping over his features.

"I'm talking about Kaede."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make it seem as much like a trial as I possibly could - there are nonstop debates and a rebuttal showdown present in this part, though they're pretty obvious. But wow, this was the longest chapter to write so far, so much dialogue from people, and the constant reminder of trying to not make any inconsistencies that could bite back in the future whilst writing is so tough, so apologies if the next chapter takes an even longer time to come out in advance!! 
> 
> I do hope this reads well though! My beta seemed to think it was alright anyway so that's what I'm going off of ^^
> 
> Speaking of beta readers... I am actually considering getting a second one! See, the one I have already I know IRL, and I am thinking a second opinion on each chapter from someone who wouldn't know me might be good?  
> So if anyone would know how I would go about sorting that out, or even if someone would like to beta-read this fic themselves, I would like to know!? Because I have no idea how I wpupe even begin to start looking for one! I don't have any friends in the DR fandom bar my beta, who isn't even all that into it anymore ;-; So any advice would be appreciated!! ♡
> 
> And lastly, I'll take this opportunity again to thank you for the constant critique and kudos - I definitely didn't anticipate this when I sat at my desk adlibbing the first two chapters with no real basis for them other than the small dream of doing a v3 rewrite with very vague ideas for twists that could possibly gain a small bit of traction - so this is still absolutely insane for me! Thanks so much for the 200 kudos and nearly 200 comments! ♡♡♡♡♡ 
> 
> **Chapter 9:** The trial rages on, and a major suspect is identified...(?)


	9. Chapter II: Class Trial 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **II - Overture of Heaven and Hell: Class Trial Part 2**

Kaede’s mouth drops open in bewilderment, but no words follow.

“Wait, what?” Kaito looks confused. “How the hell is Kaede suddenly the number one suspect, Kokichi!?”

“I-I didn’t mean we needed to shift the blame onto someone else, Koki—” Kiibo begins to say, but is promptly cut off.

“Don’t you remember what she said earlier?” Kokichi shoots Kaede a smirk from over Himiko’s head.

“ _’What you said is wrong, Maki. I saw Gonta last night, shortly after he’d left the dining hall.’_ ” Kokichi lilts in a high-pitched voice as realisation dawns on Kaede.

“Was that meant to be an impression of Kaede? Cuz that sucked” Himiko grumbles, as Angie starts giggling.

Tsumugi places a palm to her cheek, looking more than dissatisfied. “That... was the worst imitation of a person I’ve seen to date!”

“Anyway,” Kokichi continues, ignoring Tsumugi’s horrified look of disgust, “Kaede was alone with Gonta, just before he went to bed for the night.” He pauses and looks around the room. “So if we’re going with the idea that he was poisoned, who would be the most suspicious person?”

“Most likely the final person to have been witnessed with him.” Kiyo punctuates.

“Exactly. And that was...?”

“Kaede!” Angie cheerfully exclaims. “O-kay, shall we vote then?”

“Hell no!” Kaito snaps over at the artist. “There’s gotta be something else we’re missing.” He slams his fists together. “There’s no way in hell Kaede is the culprit!”

“Tenko agrees with that degenerate.” The Aikido Master straightens her back and glowers over at Kokichi. “Tenko knows that Kaede would  _never_ try to kill anyone!”

“You suuuuure about that, Tenko?” The Supreme leader coos as Kaede’s podium slides across the ground into the centre of the room, all eyes falling onto her.

“Are you forgetting she was an accomplice to murder last time this happened?” Maki grimaces.

“Kaede didn’t even know about Shuichi’s plan.” Kaito retorts. “’Sides, this isn’t about Rantaro’s death, it’s about Gonta’s.” His eyes find their way back to Kokichi standing at his podium, smirk still painted over his face. “So let’s not just assume things before we go pointing fingers, alright?”

Kaede closes her eyes as she realises she has to defend herself from being accused of the one crime she genuinely  _didn’t_  do. And she’d do anything to avoid a repeat of the last time, she’d find the truth of Gonta’s case, even if she had to resort to tactics she didn’t entirely approve of herself.

* * *

➢  _Present your Argument_

“I didn’t kill Gonta.” Kaede begins. “Just because I saw him last night, doesn’t automatically make me the culprit.”

“It would appear that you were the last to witness him alive, however.” Kiyo says, giving the pianist a somewhat sympathetic look. “That’s  **at least slightly suspicious** , is it not?”

Kaede wrings her hands. “I know that, but...”

Ryoma tugs on his beanie. “Really don’t wanna think it’s you, Akamatsu but...” he averts his gaze. “It isn’t looking great, I’m afraid.”

“Seriously?!” Tenko shrieks at the tennis player. “Kaede definitely didn’t kill Gonta!”

She pauses, glances at Kaede, and says a little more quietly. “Kaede  **definitely wouldn’t try to kill anyone...** ”

Kaede’s mouth dries up as Ryoma merely purses his lips with a low hum.

“Ah! I know!” Kiibo raises a mechanical finger. “Maybe  **someone saw Kaede and Gonta**  talking together?”

Kirumi presses a hand to her face. “Kaede did not mention anything about anyone else being there, so  **I highly doubt that there was anyone else present.** ”

Kaito lets out a loud groan. “I can’t believe we’re having this conversation.”

“Really?” Maki raises an eyebrow. “I can.”

“No one asked for your opinion, Maki!” Tenko snaps at the caretaker as Kaede is struck with an idea that'd either make or break the class trial.

_B R E A K_

* * *

“No um... wait, Kirumi.” Kaede nearly trips over her own tongue as she stares at the ground, her heart hammering in her chest at what she’s about to attempt to pull. The maid tilts her head, bangs falling over her face.

“What is it, Kaede?”

“I, um...” Kaede closes her eyes and attempts to maintain a natural expression. “I wasn’t alone when I saw Gonta in the dorms.” The hall goes silent as Kaede makes her statement, eyes darting around at each student as they absorb the new information.

“Whaaaat? Kaede wasn’t alone?” Angie taps a paintbrush against her lip. “Angie wasn’t with you, so who was?” Kaede bites her lip as she scans the courtroom.

“T-Tenko...” the pianist says slowly, not meeting the taller girl’s eyes. “A-and Kaito.” Her nails dig into her palms as she tightens her mouth into a straight line. Lying isn’t ideal, she knows that, but she  _also_  knows that she didn’t kill Gonta, and she’s almost certain that her training partners from the night before also knew this.

“Oh?” Kokichi rests an elbow against his podium, smirking across at Kaede with a raised eyebrow. “ _Do_  tell us, more!”

“What? There’s nothing else to say though.” Kaito speaks up before Kaede, a newfound look of determination stretching across his features. Kaede blinks at the astronaut, who flashes her a grin. “Kaede’s tellin’ the truth. We also saw Gonta last night.” He straightens his back and gives Tenko a glance. “Kaede was taking a while to come outta her room so me n’ Tenko went to see if everything was alright, and that’s when we saw her at the dorms with Gonta.” He looks over to the Aikido Master for confirmation of his blatant lie. “Right, Tenko?” Kaede notices the flash of desperation flicker in his eyes as he stares intently at the Aikido artist.

“Uh... um...” Tenko wrings her hands as her eyes dart from Kaede, to Kaito, to Gonta’s portrait.

“Just answer the fucking question, Miss Andry!” Miu huffs, tapping her heel against the ground.

“Did you, or did you not see Gonta with Kaede and Kaito last night, Tenko?” Kiibo asks, a little more gently than the inventor.

Tenko takes a breath and gives one last look at Kaede. “T-Tenko did...” she finally says. Kaede feels a wave of relief wash over her.

“See? That wasn’t so hard, was it!?” Kokichi says with a grin, reaching out to his left to pat the sportswoman on the back, only for her to move out of his reach before he can touch her.

“You might not wanna do that...” Himiko mumbles from his other side as the discussion takes another route.

“So Kaito and Tenko can back up Kaede’s alibi.” Kirumi summarises for the class.

“Supposedly.” Kokichi adds.

Ryoma lets out a grunt. “What? You, of all people think they’re lying?”

The younger boy shrugs. “I mean... I didn’t  _say_  that, but I wouldn’t put it past them...” His purple eyes shine with something that makes Kaede’s heart start pumping faster. “Deceiving others and misleading them is what a killing game’s all about, after all!”

“Just ignore him Ryoma. He’s just trying to confuse us.” Kiibo says, rolling his eyes.

“K-Kii-boy! How could you SAY such a thing!?” The supreme leader places a hand on his heart, eyes glassing over with tears.

“May I suggest something?” Kiyo offers with a glint in his eye, looking over to Kaede for a response.

Kaede gives the anthropologist a forced smile. “Sure, Kiyo. What is it?”

“Well, I’m not entirely certain that this may be of use to us, but I do think it’s something to discuss nonetheless.”

I’m sure it’s of worth! Kaede affirms, pumping her fists in an attempt to keep her class  ~~and herself~~  positive.

* * *

➢ _Present your Argument_

“If we can’t yet figure out ‘who’ might have killed Gonta, may I suggest we direction our attention to ‘what’ might have killed Gonta?” Kiyo suggests, holding out a hand.

“It was obviously Miu’s drug!” Tenko snarls at the anthropologist. “Do you degenerates even listen at all?”

Kiyo blinks in confusion at the Aikido master’s sudden outburst.

“I... think he means, how the drug was given to Gonta, Tenko,” says Kiibo.

“Maybe it was  **something he ate**?” says Angie, body tilting to one side.

And then to the other side. “Or  **something he drank?** ”

Tsumugi clasps her hands together as her face lights up. “Ooh! What if someone converted the liquid into gas but  **hid it in a fire grenade**  so no one would find it and then threw it at Gonta when he was unaware which in turn caused him to inhale the gas and—”

“Shut up.” Maki snaps, glaring at the cosplayer. Tsumugi does so instantly.

“There were no fragments of fire grenades at the scene, Tsumugi.” Kirumi states, “I would have noticed whilst I was cleaning the area of harmful glass shards.”

“Do we even  _have_  fire grenades at this place?” Himiko questions with a pout and tilt of her head.

“Well,” says Ryoma, “You owned the stuff, Iruma. You got any ideas?”

"Oh?" The inventor twirls a blonde lock around her finger. “ _Now_  you’re asking for my opinion?”

She pierces the air with a slender finger. “Well he fucking overdosed on sextasy. So it’s fucking obvious that he got high off his huge-ass balls and fucking  **orgasmed himself to death!** ”

Ryoma pulls down his hat and sighs. “Forget I asked...”

_B R E A K_

* * *

“Angie!” Kaede exclaims, looking over at the artist from under Shuichi’s cap.

“Kaedeeee!” Angie throws her hands up in the air.

"Uh," Kaito furrows his brow in confusion, “Am I missing something?”

“Yeah, Kaito.” Kaede nods. “I think we all are, actually.”

“What is it?” Tenko inquires.

Kaede pulls the brim of Shuichi’s cap down. “I can’t say for certain.” “But there  _is_  something that Gonta ingested last night, and it would match up with the time that I saw him before he went to bed...”

Tsumugi blinks. “Something he ingested...?”

"Hold on," Kiibo’s cyan eyes widen in realisation. “You don’t mean...”

“Shinguuji’s tea.” Ryoma affirms, sending a dark look towards the anthropologist. Kiyo and Kirumi share a glance as Tenko practically springs back to life.

“See!? Tenko TOLD you it was a degenerate male again!” She taps her foot, wooden shoes clacking off of her podium in an impatient rhythm. “Let’s just vote for him and be done with it already!”

“Geez, slow down, Tenko!” Kaito shouts over the martial artist, “We gotta talk this out first before we decide on who to vote for!”

"No." Tenko shoots the astronaut a dark look. “Kiyo made the green tea, Angie and Kaede agree that it was probably poisoned with Miu's drug.” She pauses takes a shaky breath. “So of  _course_  it was him.”

“You seem... awfully sure of that fact, Tenko...” Kiyo calmly replies, golden eyes narrowing.

"Of course..." Tenko wrings her hands, avoiding the anthropologist’s stare. “O-of course Tenko is sure...” her eyes find Kaede’s again as she trails off.

Kaede can’t find it in her to accuse Kiyo, despite Tenko’s certainty. “Tenko, I know you and Kiyo...” she furrows her brow as her eyes flicker between the two of them. “Don’t seem to have the best relationship, but we can’t just decide to vote for him based purely on that.”

Tenko awkwardly shuffles on the spot. “T-Tenko knows that, Kaede, but Kiyo made—”

“Kiyo did not make the tea, Tenko, if that is what you are going to say.” Kirumi holds out a gloved hand as the courtroom’s attention falls onto the maid. “My apologies for the interruption, however I would like to clear something up.” She sighs as she clasps her hands at the waist. “He merely guided me as  _I_ made it.”

“W-what!?” Tenko lets out a strangled gasp as Kokichi perks up from beside her.

“Ooooh, so Kirumi made it!” His eyes narrow and his smile widens. “How iiinteresting!”

“Ahh, so it  _was_  Kirumi after all?” Angie pouts, as she taps her paintbrush against her lip. “That’s a shame. Atua and Angie really enjoyed her meals.”

Kaede supresses a sigh, “No, that’s not what we—”

“Is there any proof that the tea was the item that killed Gonta though?” Kiyo interjects, mask creasing in apparent frustration.

“I saw him drink the stuff,” Ryoma recounts, “Kiibo did too.” Said robot nods in agreement.

“Kiyo has a point though...” says Tsumugi. “Just because people saw him drink some of Kirumi’s tea, doesn’t mean that that’s what killed him...”

“Atua knows how to solve this mystery!” Angie suddenly exclaims, raising a tanned arm in the air with a little  _too_  much enthusiasm for Kaede’s liking.

“So, so, soooo, Kiyo and Kirumi made this tea, right?” She pauses in thought for a moment, then continues. “But, like, did anyone else drink some? Cuz if they did, Angie thinks that they’d also be dead too...”

Himiko lazily raises one hand. “I almost did earlier, but T—”

“But you didn’t drink it, did you?” Kokichi cuts the redhead off, leaning over his podium to gauge the smaller girl’s reaction.

"Well," Himiko coughs. “N-no, but I nearly—”

“But you  _didn’t_.”

"But—"

"But'chya didn't!"

“......”

“.........”

“............”

Kaede and Tenko exchange glances of confusion as Himiko and Kokichi have a mid-trial staring match from their adjacent podiums, violet eyes boring into greyish red, before the former turns away from the supreme leader and pulls her hat down, obscuring her face entirely. Kaede clears her throat and directs the groups attention back to her, watching the girl beside her with a wary eye.

“So, uh, if no one else can confirm that they drunk Kiyo and Kirumi’s green tea in the kitchen, then I don’t think it’d be wise to just rule it out.” She shoots Kirumi an apologetic look.

“I  _did_  try a very miniscule amount, just to check on its consistency, however it was much earlier on in the day.” Kiyo says.

“Was anyone else with you when you tried it?” Kaito asks, to which the anthropologist solemnly shakes his head.

“Ah, so no one can prove it...” Tsumugi mumbles, looking at her feet.

“Which means, Kiyo, Kirumi,  _and_  Miu are still our number one suspects!” Kokichi punctuates with a grin.

“W-what?" Miu cringes. "Me a-again?!”

“H-hey! I thought we’d agreed to keep Miu out of this!” Kiibo flares at the supreme leader.

Kokichi shrugs. “I mean, if she can prove that she couldn’t possible have done it, then we’ll rule her out.” His eye crinkle as he smirks at the robot and inventor. “But until then, I don’t think we should let our hearts rule our judgement.”

He pauses. “Oh, but wait, Kiibo doesn’t—”

“Don’t you even start, Kokichi,” Kaito sighs with the same tiredness of a parent as Kokichi proceeds to puff his cheeks out and pout at his stand. The astronaut moves his hand to scratch the back of his neck. “Okay, so how can we prove that these guys are innocent then?” Kaito’s eyes flicker to Kaede, who massages the brim of Shuichi’s hat between her thumb and forefinger.

“Or guilty,” Maki nonchalantly adds.

 “I... think we need to go around the room again, just see if there’s anything we’ve missed.” Kaede announces, choosing to ignore Maki’s comment. “Is that alright?”

* * *

 ➢ _Present your Argument_

“Kirumi and Kiyo made the tea that poisoned Gonta,” Angie states, “Sooo, maybe one of them is the culprit?”

“But Angie,” Tenko continues, “Weren’t  ** _you_  the one that asked them to make it** in the first place?”

“Oh, you’re right! Nyahahahaha!”

Kaito blinks “W-why the hell is she laughing?”

Kaede inhales through her nose. “Okay, if we take what Kiyo’s saying to be the truth, then we might be able to put a timestamp on when exactly the tea was spiked.”

She turns to the man in question. “Do you remember when exactly you tried some of the tea, Kiyo?”

Kiyo hums for a moment before answering. “I do believe it was  **around five or six**  this evening...”

The pianist nods. “All right, so it was between noon and... when did Gonta drink the tea again, Kiibo?”

“ **I gave it to him**  when we were in the dining hall, so I’d say it was around eight o’ clock?”

The robot deflates. “I am sorry, I don’t recall the exact time.”

“It’s fine,” Ryoma says, “He’s about right, it was around eight-ish.  **I was there.** ”

Kokichi cocks his head. “Kii-boy, do you even  _realise_  what you just said?”

“No...? Said robot blinks. "What? What did I say?”

Kokichi rests his chin in his palm. “Ohhhh... nothing really.”

“That just makes me even more concerned!”

“I am sorry for the interruption once again, however there is something that I must ask.” Kirumi implores with a look of confoundment.

“I do understand that Gonta’s symptoms and the Monokuma file information match up with the theory that our tea was poisoned but...”

She gestures in Kiyo’s direction. “Korekiyo even said himself that he tried some prior to the incident, so  **without any solid proof to suggest that the tea was poisoned** , I do not think we should continue to proceed down that route.”

_B R E A K_

* * *

“Kirumi, that’s a really good point.” Kaede acknowledges. “But I actually  _do_  think that we have some proof that the green tea is in fact the thing that caused Gonta to die.”

She tries her best to avoid looking at the portrait of a certain capped detective as she addresses the two figures either side of it.

“Miu, you took Kaito to your lab to examine a something, didn’t you?”

Kaito’s eyes light up. “Oh! Oh shit, yeah, of course!” He slaps his forehead, “How on earth did we forget?” He looks to his right at the confused inventor. “We took one of those weird-lookin’ cups to your lab to examine it, remember?”

“Oh, you mean this thing?” Miu doesn’t break eye contact with the spaceman as she reaches into her the right side of her shirt and pulls out a familiar looking teacup.

“D-did you just pull that out of your... ah, nevermind...” Tsumugi awkwardly averts her gaze.

“Ah!” Kiibo exclaims, “That’s the same cup that Gonta drank out of!” He smiles sadly, looking down at his mechanical palm. “I remember because I put it on the sink after Gonta left.”

"Oh,my." Kiyo raises an eyebrow. “Is that one of the raku cups...?”

“Fuck if I know!" Miu snorts, "I just got a weird-ass whiff of somethin’ suspicious off the thing ‘nd decided to give it a look so I’d get out of doing any more investigating shit with Blimp-tits over there.”

“So, what did you find on it? If anything.” Kaede, pretty much oblivious to the plethora of nickname’s she’d acquired over the past few days, asks.

“Oh, I found traces of my missin’ drugs on it. Why?” Kaede brings both palms up to her face and sighs heavily.

“You’re only bringing this up NOW?” Tenko shrieks.

“Why didn’t you say anything about this earlier!?” Kiibo flares from Miu’s other side.

“Cuz she’s a dumb pig who’s trying to cover her tracks, that’s why, Kii-boy.” Kokichi states matter-of-factly.

“Well, maybe if some annoying-ass-little-midget-twink didn’t keep fucking accusing me of shit I didn’t do, then MAYBE I’D HAVE SAID SOMETHING EARLIER!” Miu roars at the smaller boy, icy blue eyes glassing over with tears as she points a trembling finger at him.

“Calm down, getting worked up over this isn’t going to help anything.” Maki speaks up after what seems like an eternity, crossing her arms and looking off to the side.

“If Miu found traces of poison on the same cup that Gonta drank out of,” the babysitter keeps her eyes on the inventor, who visibly squirms under her gaze. “Then I think it’s safe to assume that Kirumi’s tea was the murder weapon.” The courtroom goes silent, Kirumi whispering ‘murder weapon’ to herself as the students are forced to take in the newfound information.

“Okay, so taking that into consideration, that must mean that the tea would have had to have been spiked at some point between five and eight o’ clock. So we might be able to narrow our suspect list down like that.” Kaede affirms, more to herself than anyone else. 

“Ah, I get it! So whoever doesn’t have an alibi for that time-frame would be suspicious, right?” Tsumugi assures with a pointed finger.

Kaede nods to the cosplayer. “That’s what I’m hoping for anyway.” She winces at her words, dread and doubt yanking on her heartstrings at the possible revelation of  ~~another~~  murderer in her class.

“I was in my room the whole time that this was happening,” she confesses, before cringing as she adds, “Kaito and Tenko can confirm that. What about you, Kaito?”

“Oh, um, I was with Maki Roll in – I mean outside of her lab.” Maki looks at the ground and twists a pigtail around her wrist.

Kaede raises an eyebrow. “’Maki... Roll...?’

"Hey!" Kokichi scowls at the astronaut. “How come someone like  _her_  gets a cute pet name and I don’t?! That’s not fair, Kaito!”

“Dude, what the hell's wrong with you?! It’s just a nickname for her since it sounds like—”

“Give me one too, gimme one, gimme one, gimme one, GIMME ONE—!!”

“Jesus Christ! I’ll give you one, just let me think about it, alright!?” The astronaut sighs, rubbing his jacketless shoulder, muttering complaints under his breath, much to Kokichi's utter delight.

“Yaaaay! ~”

"KYAAA-hahaha!" Miu suddenly bursts into a fit of cackling, extending a finger towards the child caregiver. “It all makes sense now! Maki-Hoe wasn’t given any kids to take care of in her lab, so she’s having to resort to making 'em all from scratch instead!”

"Wait, what!?" Kaito splutters, face reddening “W-wait a second, that’s not what I—!”

“Just stop it, all of you,” Maki snarls from her podium, face unreadable, but the message is delivered nonetheless. “We were talking outside of my lab, that’s all there is to it.” She looks away. “The rest is none of your business.”

* * *

 ➢ _Present your Argument_

“Kirumi and I were together in Kirumi’s lab with—” Kiyo begins to say, as the maid in question nods in agreement.

“Oh? You were together, just the two of you, hmmm?” Miu sneers with a raised eyebrow. “Doing  _what_?”

“I was going to add that  **Angie was also present.**  Sorry, did you say something, Miu?” Kiyo asks sharply, head snapping in the inventor’s direction.

“U-ughh, n-no...”

“Himiko and Tenko were busy discussing a new concept we’ve decided to pursue when we get out of here!” The Aikido Master cracks her knuckles. “’It’s called Magic-Aikido!’ Right, Himiko?”

The magician nods from under her hat.

“I saw  **Gonta and Ryoma in the courtyard**  while I was walking around by myself,” Tsumugi offers. “They went inside after a short while though.”

Ryoma nods, “Yeah, we saw you too, Shirogane. We went into the dining hall, met  **Yumeno, Chabashira and Kiibo,**  and you know how it went from there.”

“Okay...” Kaito furrows his brow, “That covers almost everyone. Who’s left?”

“ **Just Miu,**  of course!” Kokichi chuckles. “But of course that’s to be expected, she  _is_  one of the most suspicious ones here, after all!”

“Let me at least put on some lipstick before you decide to fuck me over, you little twerp!”

_B R E A K_

* * *

“Kokichi, what are you saying?” Kaede grimaces, crossing her arms as she bites back the frustration threatening to seep through.

“Hmm? Whaddya mean,  _Kaede_?” The smaller boy looks back at her with an innocent smile.

“You told me up in Kirumi’s lab during the investigation that you and Miu had been together the entire evening yesterday.” The pianist points out.

Kokichi’s grin widens. “Ooohh, I  _did_  say that didn’t I?” He titters, “Whoopsie, must have forgotten – me and my  _terrible_  memory!”

Monotaro waves a paw from up in the Monokubs’ stall. “Hey! That sounds a lot like me!”

“Well why the FUCK didn’t you say that earlier?!” Miu practically growls from her podium, before leaning back and tossing her blonde locks over her shoulder. “Tch, why am I not even that fucking surprised anymore?!”

Ryoma clears his throat to garner attention, “That covers Iruma and Ouma.” He fiddles with a cigarette. “Problem is that that covers everyone now.”

Angie presses her palms into her cheeks. “Oh my, so  _everyone_  has an alibi then?”

“T-that’s what it looks like...” Tsumugi stutters, anxiously toying with her red ribbon.

The short silence that follows lies over the trial room like a heavy blanket threatening to smother all that resided underneath it. Kaede’s blood chills as she slowly yet thoroughly processes everyone’s alibi, as one particular statement from earlier creeps into the forefront of her mind, filling her stomach with that all-too-familiar knot of pure dread.

“So, have you figured it out yet?”

“Figured out what, Kokichi?” Kirumi asks.

“The killer’s identity, duh.”

"Huh?" Kaito’s eyes widen. “Wh-what did you say?”

“Y-you know who did it?” Tenko stammers, to which the supreme leader nods and directs his focus to Kaede.

“You do too, don’tcha Kaede?” The pianist bites her lip.

“Y-yeah!” Miu squawks. “Tell ‘em Kaeds! Tell em all who stole my fuckin’ drugs!”

“That’s not what’s important here Miu...” Tsumugi sighs.

“Let’s not get off topic,” Kiyo announces to the group. “Kaede, do elaborate.”

 “I... can’t say for sure if this person actually  _killed_  Gonta...” she pauses, pulling down her cap, “but they’re at least a  _little_  bit suspicious...”

Kaede inhales as she, for the first time of what was to become many, is forced to single out one of her classmates as a potential killer.

 

_SELECT A SUSPECT_

* * *

“Kiibo—” Kaede begins to say, but is drowned out before she can even finish her sentence.

“Wait, what the FUCK?!” Kaede bites back a sigh as Miu slams her gloved palms down onto her podium.

“Kaede, what the fuck?! You think it was Kiibs!?” The inventor glances to her right very briefly at the student in question, her voice softening ever so slightly. “After all he did to protect me earlier...?”

“N-no, Miu that’s not what I—”

“Ahahahahaha!! See, Kii-boy, Kaede has the right idea!” Kokichi teases.

“P-please stop!” Kiibo yells amid the noise, “I am sure there’s a logical reason for Kaede’s accusation.” He turns to the pianist. “Kaede, why do you suspect me of killing Gonta?”

“It’s cuz you’re a robot.” Kokichi says blankly, causing the robot to splutter on his words.

“Ah, no, Kiibo, it’s not because you’re a robot or anything like that. It’s just...” Kaede closes her eyes in thought as she attempts to articulate the words in her head.“How do I put this?” She looks over at a still-grinning Kokichi. “You’re the only person who could have done it?”

The robot blinks “...I am?”

“He is?” Tenko and Angie echo in unison.

Kaede nods with pursed lips. “Y-yeah...” she avoids Miu’s stare of betrayal as she continues. “He knew about Miu’s, substances and he prepared and served Gonta some of that green tea. To put it simply...” Kaede stares at her white shoes. “I think that Kiibo is the  _only_  person that could have killed Gonta...”

If robots could turn pale, Kaede is certain that Kiibo would be sheet-white in that moment. “W-wait... I... w-what?” Kiibo stutters with every word, the inner hum of his fans gradually getting louder as his podium slides out to the centre of the room. Kaito curses under his breath as Ryoma pulls his beanie down over his face.

“There has to be some mistake! Tsumugi counters, “Someone as kind and as gentle as Kiibo killing someone as equally kind as Gonta... it plainly doesn’t add up!”

“But he’s the only person that fits everything.” Maki says to the cosplayer, “There is no one else that had the both knowledge and the opportunity to put Miu’s poison in the tea.”

“He also seems close with Miu, so even if he  _had_  asked her to borrow it, she’d have probably let him, Tenko thinks...”

Kiibo’s eyes dart between Miu and Tenko. “W-well, t-that’s...”

“Ahhhh, he’s also super close to Kirumi, so she’d have let him near that tea, no problem!” Angie punctuates with a wink and a twirl of her paintbrush.

“Y-yes, but...”

“And you said it yourself earlier, didn’t you? That you personally prepared that and gave tea to him?” Kokichi smiles sweetly at the robot.

“Y-you guys...” Kiibo brings a fist up to his neck. “I promise you I did not kill Gonta!” His eyes meet Kaede’s as he pleads. “You  _have_  to believe me, Kaede, I would never do anything to intentionally hurt anyone!”

“Key word being  _intentionally_.” Kokichi adds, but before anyone can question him, he turns to the sextet of bears who had been silently watching on for some time now.

“Heeeeeyyyy, you guys! We’re ready to vote now!!”

Monokuma snaps out of his trance. “Oh? Did someone say... voting?”

“Oh boy, is it that time already?” Monotaro raises his stubby little arms. “It feels like soooo long since we’ve had a voting time!”

“That’s because it  _has_  been ages, ya dummy!” Monosuke snaps back at his brother.

“I can’t fuckin’ WAIT to see who gets the chop this time!” Monokid trills.

“Oh, I do hope it’s the blackened, I don’t think I could stomach seeing another ma-mah-mass... BLERGHHHHHH”

“Ewww, Father, Monophanie just puked all over our stalls!”

“Well, it’s green like Monodam so he should fuckin’ clean it up!”

“...”

“Youse sure ya wanna vote now? Monosuke pushes his glasses up his snout. Youse have only picked on one suspect and yer already deciding to off ‘em?”

“P-please don’t say it like that!” Kiibo cries, before turning back to his classmates, “And I’m not the killer, please believe me!”

“Kiibs...” Miu whimpers, a clear expression of conflict flashing across her face. A look Kaede knows far too well already. Kaede doesn’t want to convict Kiibo, yes, he fit all the criteria, but there was something... off about this whole thing.

“Kaede,” Kiibo urges, “Please rethink your decision, I know that I can’t prove anything, but I  _promise_  you that I did not kill Gonta.” His robotic voice has a tremor to it, one that pierces Kaede in the chest at the sheer genuiness of it.

She sighs, and adjusts her hat. “We need to look over this case, one more time, just to make sure that there’s nothing we’ve missed.”

She gives the distressed robot a sympathetic smile. “We might find a hole that we didn’t notice earlier. Is that alright with you, Kiibo?”

Kiibo straightens himself up and steadies himself at his podium, still in the centre of the room. "Alright. I’ll try my best...” He closes his eyes, and Kaede gives the inventor beside him a reassuring nod as she prepares to revisit the case in its entirety so far. 

* * *

➢ _Present your Argument_

“Ooooh goody! Is this the bit where we pin Kii-boy as the suspect?” Kokichi asks with a twinkle in his eye.

“That hasn’t been confirmed yet,” says Kaito, running a hand through his hair.

“If I may begin, Kirumi, under my guidance, commenced brewing traditional Japanese green tea this afternoon.” Kiyo articulates.

“For Angie's prayer circle!” The artist sings. “Which is **Angie, Himiko, Tenko and Kokichi!”**

She clasps her hands, “And Atua, of course ~”

Tsumugi tilts her head. “Does a god really count as a member...?”

“I instructed that **she leave it steep in the dining hall kitchen overnight,** as it’s a place that no one tends to quite as frequently other than Kirumi herself,” The anthropologist continues.

“Except Kiibo, apparently...” Kokichi hums.

“Please do not make unnecessary comments!” Kiibo shouts at the smaller boy.

“When it started to get dark, myself and Gokuhara decided to come inside, Shirogane can confirm that she saw us.” Ryoma says, nodding over at Tsumugi.

“We went to the dining hall, where we met Chabashira, Yumeno, and Kiibo.”

He locks eyes with the robot as he goes on. “ **Chabashira and Yumeno went into the kitchen** to wash-up, Kiibo came over and asked us both if we wanted anything, then the two of them started talking about chivalry and manners or something along those lines..."

He shakes his head briskly. "Anyway, Gokuhara mentioned something about “gentlemen needing to drink tea” and Kiibo offered to serve him some of the brew that was sittin’ at the sink. **Offered me some too** but I passed.”

The ex-convict looks at the floor with a grim expression. “In hindsight, I guess that was for the best...”

“Of course it was!” Tenko barks at him.

“So we’re all in agreement then? Kiibo, while he was preparing the tea, spiked it with Miu’s chemicals, and served the tea to Gonta, **knowing that it’d kill him.** ” Kokichi concludes with a snap of his fingers, turning to their ursine headmaster.

“Okayyyy, Monokuma, we’re  _definitely_  ready to vote now!”

“Shut the FUCK up you nastly lil’ cockroach, or I’ll fuckin' make you!” Miu barks at him.

_B R E A K_

* * *

Kaede’s eyes widen. “That’s it... that’s it!!!” she exclaims, bringing both hands to her chest.

“What is it Kaede?!” Kiibo stares back at her, equally as bewildered.

“Kiibo, you couldn’t possibly have done it!”

Kiibo’s mouth drops open. “Wait, r-really!?”

Tsumugi sighs, “Kiibo, don’t act so surprised...”

Kaede nods. “Yes, I’m sure of it.” She brings her hands back to steady herself on her podium. “Remember earlier when Kiibo insisted that Gonta couldn’t possibly have been poisoned?”

 

_“O-oh, I see...” Kiibo presses a finger to his chin momentarily, before turning back to Kaede with an apologetic look. “I’m so sorry, Kaede!” He bows. “It didn’t occur to me that there were actually other ways of poisoning possible.”_

 

Kaede grips her podium as she leans forward, “I highly doubt he’d have said that all the way back then if he’d  _actually_  done it – he didn’t even  _know_  people could be poisoned with regular, every-day products you’d find anywhere.”

“I wouldn’t go as far as to call the substance in this particular case an ‘every-day product’, however’,” Kiyo’s eyes scan the room as he speaks, “I would be inclined to say that Kiibo was indeed being truthful at that time.”

“Angie thinks so too.”

“And Tenko.”

“Wait, why are you guys so sure about this?” Kaito asks with a furrowed brow, quickly adding; “Not that I think it  _was_  Kiibo or anything, but...”

“Ah, I don’t mean to sound ‘robophobic’ or anything, but um... Kiibo, I don’t think he’s...” Tsumugi fidgets with her blazer. “He doesn’t... um... how to put this...”

“Kii-boy isn’t smart enough to lie, that’s what you’re trying to say, right, Tsumugi?” Kokichi summarises.

The robot’s head whips in the cosplayer’s direction. “Tsumugi! Is this true...?”

She instantly waves her hands and shakes her head furiously, “N-No! That’s not what I mean at all! Just that...” She taps her cheek with one finger. “I just think Kiibo is too honest, y’know?”

“Gotta agree there,” Ryoma adds.

“Yeah, he can’t lie for shit,” Miu says with a smirk.

"Y-you guys..." Kiibo softly says, the smallest of smiles forming on his face.

Kaede pumps her fists, “Okay then, so are we all in agreement that Kiibo was most likely a case of being at the wrong place at the wrong time?”

Kokichi sighs exasperatedly, “I suppoooose soooo...” He scrunches his nose as he idly makes little scratch marks into his podium, “And here I thought we’d finally get rid of the scrap metal too...”

“I am  _not_  a fragment of discarded hardware!”

“I too, am glad that Kiibo is no longer a suspect, as there was something else bothering me about the accusation.” says Kirumi.

Kaede frowns. “Something bothering you?”

Kirumi’s gloved hand lightly brushes over her chin as the maid narrows her eyes at a spot on the floor in front of her. “As you know, myself and Kiibo spent... a significant amount of time together in recent days,”

Miu snorts, “No need to show off about it, Spider-Tits,”

Kirumi ignores the inventor and continues. “It is for this reason that I feel that I can say this with strong conviction – I do not believe that Kiibo had any motive whatsoever to murder Gonta, therefore, I do not believe that Kiibo to be the killer regardless.”

Kiibo’s stares at the maid, wide-eyed. “K-Kirumi...!”

“That’s true... I can’t see any reason why Kiibo would want to kill Gonta in the first place,” Tsumugi adds. “They didn’t really talk all that much either, so it’s not like they got into an argument or anything.”

“No...” Kiibo affirms, “We didn’t have any reason to fall out.” He averts his eyes, “He was much too kind for that...”

“Okayyy, but who would have had a motive to murder Gonta then?” asks Angie. "DId anyone? Cuz Angie didn't, she swears!"

“Could it have been something they saw on their motive video?” Silence crashes into the courtroom like a rogue bull once more as Ryoma brings up the touchy subject. “Just a thought is all.” The tennis pro shrugs, “Coulda been something on their motive card too.”

“I think that’s more likely,” Maki asserts.

Kaede grimaces “Wait, Maki, why do you think that?”

The pianist is met with a sharp look as the child-caregiver elaborates further. “The Monokubs mixed the motive videos up, but they took care with the motive cards, so everyone read their own one.” She bunches up her dark hair in her fist, long strands falling through her fingers. “So, someone here.” She pauses, looking around at her classmates, then looks down again, “obviously has a secret they don’t want others to know about.”

Kaede purses her lips as Kokichi leans over his podium, “And you don’t happen to  _know_  who this individual is, do you, Maki?”

The child-caregiver glowers at him. “No, I don’t.”

“That aside,” Kiyo directs, “Would it not make more sense to focus on the possibility of someone being motivated to kill based on something they found out about Gonta, perhaps?”

“Ugh, were you not even listening earlier!?” Tenko hisses, “We all got our  _own_  motive cards, so only Gonta would have seen his secret, degenerate!”

Tsumugi frowns. “Wasn’t his secret just him squishing a bug or something though—”

The anthropologist cuts her off. “That is not what I was referring to, Tsumugi, Tenko.”

The martial artist blinks. “What?”

“Then what the fuck are you on about!?” Miu snarls.

“I am referring to those now-broken motive videos.”  _What?_

Ryoma sighs, “Looks like I was right after all.”

“Oh, that makes sense, I suppose.” Kaito comments, “So whoever had Gonta’s video might’ve seen somethin’ on it and wanted to kill him cuz of it?” He scratches his head. “Okay, but who the hell had his motive video then?”

Kaede closes her eyes as that suffocating feeling of dread settles in the pit of stomach as realisation once again dawns on her. It’s the kind of dread that wraps its way around the heart and attempts to squeeze any fragments of light left from it. It wrings it of any hope Kaede has left that maybe, just  _maybe,_  this is all one huge setup by Monokuma and the Mastermind, and that everyone here in the courtroom  ~~except her~~  is one hundred per cent innocent and undeserving of any punishments whatsoever.

But, it isn’t seeming likely, much to the musicians dread. As the person who had Gonta’s motive video has been  _extremely_ quiet for an uncharacteristically long time now. Normally they’d have at least made some comment by now. Kaede takes a shaky breath as she opens her eyes again, and turns to the smaller figure on her left.

 

_SELECT A SUSPECT_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a much shorter chapter than what I usually write - not because I don't have material because oh boy - I do (too much, probably) I just didn't get the place I was originally hoping for (just before voting) in this chapter and wouldn't be able to finish it nicely if I tried to cram it all into this chapter, so this is the best point to leave off at for now as I don't want to rush anything!! & Thanks for the feedback on that temporary chapter too for those who saw it- I took a screenshot so nothing's gone to waste! ~  
> Uni is hectic now as I'm sure lots of you can understand - so I'm going to try for a once-a-month update now - though the next one may be sooner than that as I've already started writing it - hope this is alright though!!! ;w;
> 
>  **Chapter 10:** This trial is actually paralleling a previous one! It'll soon become clear which one...


	10. Chapter II: Class Trial 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **II - Overture of Heaven and Hell: Class Trial Part 3**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Spoiler Warning for one of Gonta's FTE events (the same one from Ch.7)

“Himiko, did you do it?” Kaede balls her fists and speaks to the floor, dread and guilt pooling in her gut.

“WHAT?!” Tenko’s hands fly to her chest. “Kaede—” she breathes, “What are you saying?”

“What!? It was Himiko!?” Tsumugi’s glasses slide down her nose as the cosplayer leans over her podium in shock. Even Ryoma and Maki appear to be somewhat surprised, an expression Kaede wasn’t used to seeing on the normally-stoic students, particularly the latter.

“Of course it wasn’t!” Tenko claps back at the seamstress, then turning to the suspect in question. “Right, Himiko?”

“...”

“So it was Donkey-Lips the whole fuckin’ time!?”

“D-don’t call her that!”

“Heeeeeeee!”

“T-that can’t be right, surely.” Kiibo says, looking doubtful. “Himiko... killing Gonta?”

“Of course she didn’t kill him!” Tenko runs a panicked hand through her hair. “Himiko, say something!”

“...” Himiko doesn't say anything

“It  _does_  seem rather... out of character.” Kiyo comments, with a palm on his cheek. “Unless the Himiko Yumeno we’ve come to know has merely been a façade this whole time, perhaps...?”

Tenko merely glares at the anthropologist, biting back the words threatening to escape from her.

“Well, it  _was_  just poisoning.” Ryoma counters with a blank face. “Anyone could have done it. Doesn’t need to have been someone strong.”

“Well, yes, but...” Kiibo hesitates, “It still seems a little... strange?”

“Of course it’s strange!” Tenko snaps back at him. “Himiko would  _never_  kill someone!”

“Hmm? What’s strange about it?” Kokichi asks, hands locking behind his head, “She was also in all the right places at all the right times, wasn't she?"

"What?"

"Think about it— She was in Miu’s lab the night of the ‘Insect Meet n’ Greet’, the kitchen when Gonta drank the tea—”

"That's—!" Tenko’s red in the face and clenching her podium with both hands. “Th-that’s just a coincidence!”

“Would she have even had the opportunity to poison it, though?” Maki asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Well..." Kokichi looks off to the girl on his right, still not responding to anything anyone was saying, before looking back at the caretaker and smirking. “She had the perfect opportunity, actually.”

“Which was?” Asks Kirumi.

Kaede rewinds her brain back to the exchange she’d had with the magician in the dining hall earlier that day during the investigation. “You’re... talking about when Himiko and Tenko did the washing up, aren’t you, Kokichi?” Kaede says.

“Right.” Ryoma stares intently at the spot on the ground as he squeezes a cigarette in his fist, knuckles whitening. “So, Yumeno dropped the poison into the tea while her and Chabashira were cleaning up for Tojo, then Kiibo gave the tea to Gokuhara and...” he trails off as the candy snaps in two, both parts landing on the floor with a very soft ‘click’.

“May I ask whose idea it was to wash up?” Kirumi inquires, smoothing out the apron that had become caught in one of the spindles of her stand. “Cleaning duties are normally left to me, so I did find it rather odd to find that you two did it in my stead.”

“It was Tenko’s idea..” The martial artist confesses, nervously watching the magician from over Kokichi’s head.

“Oh, so... it was Tenko then...?” Tsumugi wonders aloud, more to herself than anyone else.

“No, I don’t think so.” Kaede immediately replies, a little too quickly. “She didn’t have a motive to kill Gonta.”

“Of course she fuckin’ did!” Miu crows with a flick of her hair. “He had a dick, didn’t he? And Miss Andry fuckin’  _hates_  those things, so she obviously just—”

“Tenko would never go as far as to  _kill_  one with my bare hands!”

“Heyyyy, Himiko, you shouldn’t be so quiet when everyone’s accusing you, y’know?”

Kaede’s head whips over Himiko’s as Kokichi leans over his stand, trying to look under the redhead’s hat. She frowns at the supreme leader. “Kokichi, scolding her isn’t going to do -”

“Well, if she doesn’t speak up, who knows what’s going to happen?” Kokichi claps back at the pianist. “If we vote for her and she  _didn’t_ do it, then what happens to us, Kaede?”

“Well, that’s...” Kaede feels herself flinch at the lack of teasing in his voice that she’d grown so accustomed to.

“We all get executed.” Maki punctuates with a grimace.

“Angie also wants to believe that Himiko didn’t kill Gonta, buuut...” The artist presses her palms together, “Atua says that Angie should put all friendships aside and approach the situation logically.” She stares at the mage with wide, apathetic blue eyes. “And Himiko had Gonta’s motive video, so she probably knows more stuff about Gonta that no one else knows.” Kaede feels her brow furrow at the unusual burst of realism from the artist who prefers to spend her days in her own world, but barely has time to register anything as the courtroom lights up once more with the sound of debating.

“I think it would be wise to tell us what you saw on Gonta’s motive video, Himiko.” Kiyo offers with an adjustment of his cap. “We may then be able to decide, based on the contents of the video, whether or not it was a motive worth killing for.”

“I’d really hope none of the motives are worth killing for...” Tsumugi mutters.

"Guys." Kaede hastily shushes the group, and directs her attention to the girl beside her. “Himiko, I’m going to ask you again, and no matter what your answer is, we will all listen to your reasoning.” She adjusts her hat. “So, just work with us, alright? No one’s mad at you.” She swallows a growing lump in her throat as the eyes on her permeate her form. “Himiko, did you, or did you not kill Gonta Gokuhara?”

There’s a pregnant pause that lasts far too long.

“Nyeh... no.”

Tenko’s face visibly brightens up. “Himiko...!”

And Kokichi’s darkens. “Then prove it.”

Himiko blinks at him. “Nyeh?”

“Tell us what you saw on Gonta’s motive video.” His eyes narrow into violet crescents. “And don’t lie, because I’ve spent enough time around you to be able to tell when you’re lying to me.”

Maki frowns at him. “What’s that supposed to—”

“Of course she wouldn’t lie!” Kaito yells from across the room. “It’s Himiko, for god’s sake, she’s not like you!”

Kokichi merely shrugs him off with a smirk.

“If you two degenerates are done,” Tenko interjects, turning back to the magician with a softer expression. “Himiko, continue?”

“As much as you can recall from it, Yumeno.” Ryoma says. “Doesn’t matter how absurd it was, just say it as you saw it.”

The magician pouts, adjusts her hat for the nth time, and steels her nerve.

* * *

➣ _Present Your Argument_

Angie starts the debate off with a wave of her hand. “Okaaay, Himiko, what did you see that made you wanna kill Gonta?”

“Nothing, cuz  **I didn’t kill him.** ” Himiko grumbles. “That’s way too much work for me.”

“Let’s not get off topic,” Kiibo interrupts, “Himiko, can you recall the details of Gonta’s motive video for us, if you please?”

“...” Himiko fiddles with her hands as she begins to recite the video’s contents for the second time that day.

“Mmm, Well, it started with Monokuma’s voice saying something about being back by popular demand—”

“Of course it did!” The bear himself chips in. “No motive video is a  _real_  motive video without Monokuma in it!”

“Quiet, you!” Tenko barks at the bear.

“Just get to the bit with Gonta in it, Himiko.” Kaito says, running a hand through his hair.

“Okay... it said that **he was raised in the forest by some reptiley-dinosaur-people-guys**  after he got lost, but they were hidden from the public eye cuz no one knew about them...” she pauses for a breath before continuing on.

“I think it started **talking about his real family**  and forest family not getting along... or something, and then it flashed to a picture of a forest that had been burnt down and—” Himiko points at Monokuma.

“He said to kill someone and not get caught if he wanted to find out what happened to them, and to find out if they were still alive.”

“Tenko can confirm this!” The Aikido master announces with a confident.

“Me too!” Tsumugi adds, resting one hand on her hip.

Maki hums. “I still don’t see how that could motivate Himiko — or anyone, really, to have wanted to kill him.”

Kokichi smirks at the caretaker. “Really?  **Some people don’t need a motive to murder**  y’know,  _Maki_.”

_B R E A K_

* * *

“Wait, Himiko.” Kaede curses herself for being so paranoid, but she had had the same feeling earlier when the magician had recounted that same story for her in the dining hall. Said magician stares up at her, puzzled.

“W-what’s wrong, Kaede?” Tenko titters, “Himiko’s telling the truth, that’s the same story she told us before, you remember, right?”

“I know, but...” Kaede feels her head begin to whirr as confusion dances rings around her hat once more. “I  _know_  but...” she grits her teeth. “I’m sorry Himiko.”

Himiko blinks, perplexed.

“The part about Gonta being brought up...” Kaede explains,

“Nyeh? You mean the reptiley-dinosaur people?”

"Yeah." Kaede points a finger. “See, that right there is what I have a problem with.”

“Kaede, what is wrong about what she recounted?” asks Kirumi. “It sounded as accurate as it did earlier when she recalled the video’s contents in the dining hall.”

Kaede closes her eyes. “I’m  _really_  sorry Himiko, but...” she takes a deep breath. “I don’t think you’re telling the truth.”

The redhead’s eyes go round.

“Kaede...?” As do Tenko’s.

Kokichi puffs out his cheeks. “Kaeeeede! Calling people out on their lies is MY job!” His eyes glaze over with tears. “Are you trying to make me redundant?”

Kaede sighs. “No, that’s not—”

“Well, if you’re so good at being a fucking human lie-detector,” Miu sharply cuts in. “Then  _you_  fucking tell us if bug-tits is lyin’ to us right now.”

Kokichi’s eyes immediately dry up. “No,” he says plainly. “I don’t think she’s lying, actually.” He flashes a smirk at Kaede.

"Wha?" Miu scratches her head. “O-oh, well, then, uh...”

“Kaede, if I may interrupt,” The musician’s eyes follow the voice to Kirumi’s stand. “Why, may I ask, do you think that Himiko is lying?”

“Tenko wants to know too.” Kaede makes the mistake of locking eyes with the Aikido master, only to meet a stare that radiates disappointment, and the swirling pit of guilt in her gut expands once again.

“Well, see the thing is, when we first arrived at the school...” Kaede begins, heart twisting at the mere memories of encountering each student with Shuichi, meeting Rantaro, and Gonta, the latter of whom if she remembers correctly...

* * *

_Gonta nervously fidgets with his messily tied tie. “Kid Gonta bigger than other kids. Other kids scared of Gonta... So kid Gonta play alone. That how Gonta come to like bugs.”_

_The entomologist pauses for a moment as he articulates the words in his head. “But...when Gonta really focus, it easy to lose track... One day, Gonta go to forest to find bugs. End up lost...”_

_Kaede and Shuichi exchange a look, neither party not sure how to respond to that._

_Kaede scratches her head. “That sounds rough... Were they able to find you right away?”_

_Gonta nods. “Yeah... Took ten years, though.”_

_Kaede splutters. “Ten years!?”_

_The entomologist waves his hands in reassurance. “But Gonta fine. New family took care of Gonta.”_

_“I-I see... I'm glad they were nice people.”_

_“Oh...not people. Wolves!”_

_“Wolves!?” Kaede and Shuichi exclaim in unison._

_“But they really nice! Cuz of forest family, Gonta learn to speak bug and animal.”_

_Gonta beams at the pair. “As thanks, Gonta wanna show forest family what great gentleman Gonta is!”_

* * *

The pianist is met with blank stares.

“W-wolves?!” Kiibo exclaims.

“W-wait,” Himiko is the first to break the silence, eyes still as wide as saucers as she stammers, “T-that’s not, I.. I didn’t—”

“Oh? So, Himiko lied about what she saw on Gonta’s motive video then?” Angie looks mildly surprised but recovers almost immediately. “To be able to deceive even Kokichi, you must truly be a divine!” Tenko and Himiko exchange startled looks as the classroom’s atmosphere turns against them.

Kaito scratches his head. “What the f—? So wait a sec, who’s telling the truth then?!”

“Well, why the fuck would Bakamatsu randomly lie about some shit?” Miu jabs a finger in the general direction of both parties. “The fucking loli’s in the hot seat, so of course she’s gonna fucking try to cover that flat, seedy ass of hers!”

“Miu, stop being so rude to Himiko!” Tenko snaps, before shaking her head furiously, “Never mind that, she’s not lying! Tenko is sure of it!” She gestures to her right. “Even Kokichi thinks so!”

“Aren’t you just being biased though, Miu?” Kokichi chimes in with a grin. “You and Kaede have been getting awfully close lately, so aren’t you just picking sides?”

“Fuck no!” The inventor exclaims with a swipe of her arm. “If the video that was shoved into my tits is anything to go by, big-dick’s video should have been fucking  _traumatic_!” Kirumi’s eyebrows rise at the alluding to her own motive video.

“Oh, oh, okay, Angie knows!” The artist spins to her figure on her left left. “Have you heard about this story before? Since you’re like, super knowledgeable about civilisations and stuff, right?”

Kiyo brings a bandaged hand to his chin. “It  _is_  a... rather elaborate story I must say.” He eyes the magician, who squirms under his gaze. “I can’t say I have ever heard of this reptilian civilisation though, I’m afraid.”

“Well, if Mr. Siscon-Zipmouth over here hasn’t heard of it, then it mustn’t be fucking true!” Miu loudly announces. “So the loli is fuckin’ lying!”

Kiyo narrows his eyes. “I’ll... take that as you believing me, I suppose?”

Miu flinches. “J-just this once, I still think you’re a fucking f-freakshow though.”

The anthropologist chuckles. “Kehehe, very well.”

Kaito pulls at his beard. “I mean, if even  _Kiyo_  of all people hasn’t heard of this civilisation, then... ahh.” He anxiously rubs his neck. “I don’t know,” he flashes Himiko an apologetic look. “Sorry, Himiko, but I’m gonna hafta go with Kaede on this one.” He shrugs. “I just don’t see why she’d suddenly lie about something like that out of the blue, y’know?”

Ryoma shrugs. “Can’t disagree with that.” His gaze lingers on Kaede, “Can’t see why she’d deliberately try to throw the trial off,” he pulls his hat down, “Not after all that’s happened already.”

"..." The magician looks down at the floor, dejected.

“D-don’t worry Himiko, this is all just one big misunderstanding.” The tremor in Tenko’s voice, however, says she thinks otherwise.

“Is that  _really_  what you saw on Gonta’s motive video?” Maki asks the magician with a raise of an eyebrow.

“Yeah!” Miu shouts in agreement before the mage can answer. “And you can’t fucking backtrack after tellin’ us the same shit twice now!”

“Nnnnnye...”

“Well, Himiko?” Kiibo asks.

Tenko watches the redhead from one stand away. “Himiko...”

Kaede squeezes her eyes shut. She doesn’t believe it, she doesn’t  _want_  to believe it, yet, what other options are there? She tries to repeatedly reassure herself in her own mind that this  _has_  to be the only way the case makes sense, yet is silently hoping that someone,  _anyone_  will speak up and a breakthrough will be made, anything to save Himiko from being dragged off to an execution.

“Hey, Monokuma, I have another question!” Kokichi jumps up and raises his hand.

The bear gives a questioning hum as Kaito sighs exasperatedly. “Is now  _really_  the time for questions!?”

"Well," The supreme leader shrugs. “I mean, yeah, cuz it could change the outcome of the voting...”

The astronaut blinks. “What?”

“Just ask the fucking question already!” Miu snaps at him.

Kokichi chuckles, and turns back towards the bear. “So,” his eyes flicker to the girl at his right side. “ _Assuming_  that Himiko is, in fact, the person who poisoned the tea that Gonta drank—” He holds a hand up to silence the girl on his left before continuing. “Key word being  _assuming_ here—”

Maki rolls her eyes. “Just get to the point.”

“Gladly!” Kokichi rolls back on his heels as his gaze trails around the class. “Do we vote for the person who put Miu’s chemicals in the drink, or...” his gaze darkens as lavender eyes meet metallic cyan. “Do we vote for the person who  _gave_  it to him in the first place?” Kaede feels her heart stop as nervous babble spills into the courtroom.

Kiibo blinks. “A-are you referring to me?”

“Thought we cleared this up earlier.” Ryoma sighs, hand rising to massage his temple.

“Angie thinks she knows what Kokichi means...” Angie starts drawing random shapes in the air with her paintbrush as she attempts to summarise the leader’s question. “So Himiko poisoned the tea, but didn’t actually  _give_  it to him, so she didn’t directly  _kill_  him, but Kiibo  _admitted_  earlier to giving it to him, so he’s kinda responsible for the reason that Gonta died in the first place...” She takes a deep breath. “...Is that it?”

“Wait,” Kaede’s face scrunches in concentration. “So, the culprit, then...”

Tsumugi tilts her head. “Who do we vote for...?” She immediately wrings her hands together, “N-not that I want to vote for anyone, but...”

“That’s why I’m asking,” Kokichi turns back to the headmaster, looking smug. “Surely you have to tell us which one counts as the blackened, or else what’s the point of playing this game in the first place?”

“Are you still referring to this as a  _game_?” Kiyo says with a pang of irritation. “Youdo realise the situation we’re in, do you not?”

“That’s not important right now,” Kokichi waves a hand dismissively. “Soooo, Monokuma, what’s it gonna be?”

“........”

“Spit it out already, ya fuckin’ tanuki!”

“Miu, I don’t think this is the best time to insult him...”

Kaede narrows her eyes. “Why aren’t you saying anything!?” she yells at the headmaster, impatience rising.

"Hmmmm..." Monokuma tilts his head. “Well, what do  _you_  think?”

Kaede blinks. “...What?”

“Some twists are better off hidden until closer to the climax.” The bear sneers. “You surely agree, right, Miss Akamatsu?” Kaede feels her eye twitch and swallows any remarks that threaten to spill out of her mouth.

“Wait, what!?” Tenko practically shrieks at the bears. “That’s not fair at all!”

“Life ain’t fair, poppet, get used to it.” Monosuke claps back at the martial artist with a wave of his striped paw.

“So, if we vote for Kiibo  _or_  Himiko, as long as one of them is correct, it doesn’t matter?” Tsumugi questions, perplexed.

Monokuma shakes his head. “Oh, no no no,  _someone_  here is  _definitely_  guilty, but if I gave you guys the answer right  _now_...” Tsumugi grimaces at the bear and reluctantly turns away from him. Kaede feels her heart sink as everyone’s voices meld into one loud clamouring of arguments being thrown left and right across the courtroom. Some people yelling (namely Miu) that Himiko was the one who set the whole thing off, so she should be convicted, others (namely Tenko) yelling back that Kiibo was the one who fed the poison to Gonta, thus he should be convicted.

Amongst the commotion, Kirumi sighs and wipes her forehead with the back of her glove. “It is not looking like we are going to find a solution to this any time soon.” She gives Monokuma, relishing in the every second of the discourse a sharp look. “We appear to be split in differing opinions.”

“Oh yeah?” Kaito argues back at Kiyo, “Well I don’t wanna vote for either of them! But we don’t have the luxury of picking and choosing right n—”

“SPLIT??? DID SOMEONE SAY SPLIT!?”

“GYAAAAH!” The astronaut jumps back in fright and slips, falling right off his podium, much to the amusement of Kokichi. All eyes sift to the monochrome bear, now standing upright on his throne, his offspring jumping around below him.

“When the court can’t acquit, and the verdict is split, there’s only one method that this judge sees fit!”

Tsumugi blinks as Monokuma brandishes an odd-looking key. “Um, what is he doing...?” Kaede merely shrugs as the headmaster continues.

“I was waiting for this, but it’s never too late! It’s that brand new segment that fans love-or-hate! In order to decide this class trial’s fate, I hereby announce a Scrum Debate!”

Kaede opens her mouth as the bear activates something at his throne, however only a strangled yelp escapes as she feels her podium lift up into the air, along with everyone else’s. The pianist tries her best to ignore the screeching and shouting of the people around her (as well as the standalone cheering of Kokichi and Angie) as the class rise up to the courtroom’s ceiling, whilst simultaneously trying not to look at Kaito, who in the midst of getting back onto his podium, had tripped again as the stalls had risen, and dangles mid-air as he holds onto its base for dear life. Kaede feels her heart sink as she finds herself face-to-face with Tenko, who stares at something just beyond her, green eyes devoid of any emotion. Nevertheless, Kaede knows that the fate of the trial was in the hands of Monokuma, as much as she hates to admit it, and so, she reluctantly decides to continue fighting for the truth, and maybe, even something beyond it.

* * *

  _Scrum Debate_

_Who do we vote for? Kiibo, or Himiko?_

“Kii-boy served that  **tea**  to Gonta, so we should totally vote for him!” Kokichi declares with a glint in his eye.

“But  **Himiko**  was the one who poisoned the  **tea** , so should it not be her?” Tsumugi counters.

“Tenko is telling you,  **Himiko**  didn’t do it!! Tenko pleads, and gestures over to Ryoma. “ **Ryoma**  didn’t see her do anything to it!”

“But **I**  didn’t see  **Kiibo**  spike it either,” the tennis pro counters.

“ **Kiibo** has already been cleared of suspicion– Himiko had Gonta’s  **motive video** , and all other evidence points directly to her.” Kiyo calmly says.

“That  **motive video**  had nothing of worth on it, that’s not enough to  **convict**  her.” Maki says, shrugging.

“It’s enough to fucking  **convict**  her if she was fucking lying about it, which Kaede proved she was!” Miu snarls. “So remind why the fuck we’re still treating Kiibo as a  **suspect**!?”

“We do not know which  **suspect**  can be declared as the blackened in this case, as  **Monokuma**  is withholding that information from us.” Kirumi states.

“Hey, hey, maybe it was just  **Monokuma** this whole time? Can we not just  **vote**  for him?” Angie asks, a little too optimistically.

“Don’t be ridiculous! Of course we can’t just  **vote**  for him! Our  **lives**  are on the line here, y’know?” Kaito barks back at the artist, wobbling slightly as he re-finds his feet.

“Although I am rather... conflicted, I do think, before ultimately voting on someone’s  **life** , we should discuss all possible  **routes**.” Kiibo says. “At least... that’s what my inner voice is telling me...”

“Yes, and until we find that  **route** , we shouldn’t decide to  **vote**  for  _anyone_  without being one-hundred-per-cent certain.” Kaede concludes.

“This is too much of a pain,” Himiko mumbles off to the side, not bothering to partake in the debate. “I don’t care who you  **vote**  for anymore, I just want this to be over with...”

_B R E A K_

* * *

There’s a deathly silence hanging in the air as the podiums gently float back down to the courtroom floor.

Kaede decides to break said silence. “I think Kiibo’s right, there  _has_  to be a roundabout way of figuring this out.” She pulls on the bill of Shuichi’s cap. “There just  _has_  to be something we’ve been missing.”

“But what?” Kaito rubs his neck, “It’s gonna have to be one of them, so who the hell do we vote for?” He lowers his gaze. “I don’t want to fucking do that to either of ‘em.”

“Tenko doesn’t either,” the aikido master brings her hands up to her chest, “She knows Himiko didn’t kill Gonta, but...” she trails off as she hangs her head. Himiko merely stares at the floor, watching the tiled surface shimmer in the artificial lighting with glassy grey eyes.

“Well then, why don’t we just let lady luck decide?” Kokichi suggests.

“Lady Luck?” Kirumi parrots.

“You mean, just vote for one of ‘em and just fuckin’ see if we’re right?!” Miu veers over her stand to squint at the supreme leader. “I get that you’re shtick is bein' all edgy and shit, but that idea’s  _nuts_!”

“Hmmm?” Kokichi wags a finger mockingly at the inventor. “Non, non, I mean voting for  _both_  of them.” His eyes flicker over to Monokuma briefly, before he readdresses his class. “That way, there’s no way we’ll get the culprit wrong. Unless, of course...” He places a cunning finger to his lip as the corners of his mouth jerk upwards. “We’re wrong about  _one_  of them.”

“But we can’t do that, Kokichi, we have an odd number of students, or have I miscounted?” Kiyo starts counting around the room to himself with a bandaged finger.

“No, we  _do_ have an even number.” Kaede says, eyes landing on the spot in-between Kaito and Miu for what seems like the zillionth time this trial – and it was  _only_  trial one.

Kaito’s face lights up “Oh, yeah! Shuichi’s still here..." He pauses, "kinda..."

“Yeah,” says Kaede, biting back any additional remarks. “So... we technically  _can_  vote for both of them, if we decide who votes for who and see how that goes, but...” Her eyes land on the magician’s deflated form next to her, and she immediately feels guilty for the point she’d brought up earlier.  _But... it’s the only way this case makes sense... isn’t it?_

“Angie thinks that’s a great idea and all, but she thinks there’s a problem with that way.”

Kaede blinks. “What is it, Angie?”

The artist shrugs. “I dunno... it’s just, like, can we trust everyone to do that?” She cocks her head to the side. “Cuz if there’s a traitor in here like Monokuma said...”

“Oh, I forgot all about that. Did we ever find out who that was actually?” Tsumugi asks.

“I don’t believe we did, no.” Kiyo replies, looking somewhat thoughtful.

“Angie, that  _is_  a really good point you bring up,” Kaede’s hands fly to her temples. “...but honestly, I think we just have to risk it at this stage.”

The artist cocks her head. “Oh. Okaaay then!”

“That was an awfully quick backtrack...”

Miu splutters “Risk it!? Are you joking, Kaede? Cuz you’d better be fucking joking!”

Kaede shakes her head. “I’m not, Miu.” She crosses her arms and looks off to her right. “If anyone else has any ideas, then please,  _please_ put them out there, but if not? What are we supposed to do? Just  _assume_  it’s Kiibo, because he unknowingly gave Gonta the tea that killed him.  _Assume_  it’s Himiko, just because she was in all the right places at all the right times?” She glowers at Monokuma. “Monokuma is doing this for a reason, if he tells us which one counts as the blackened, we can just pick one or the other.

"But he’s  _not_  letting us do that because he  _knows_  there’s another layer to this case we haven’t figured out yet.” Kokichi concludes, and then, with his signature smirk. “Or, more accurately. that  _you guys_  haven’t figured out yet.”

“Another layer...?” Kirumi narrows her eyes at Kokichi. “Kokichi, do you perhaps, know who the culprit is?”

The white-clad boy hums. “Hmmmm, do I? That’s an interesting question, Kirumi.” And with a click of his tongue, the mysterious aura flickers off once again. “Or y’know, maybe I’m just lying again.”

“Can we  _please_  sew his mouth shut when Plain Jane’s research lab opens?” Miu asks with a raise of her hand.

"Wait!" Tsumugi frantically waves her hands. “Don’t bring _me_  into this!”

“Right so, how about this,” Kaito brings a thoughtful fist to his chin as he mulls over the possible options. “Okay, got it. All the guys vote for Kiibo, and all the girls vote for Himiko—”

“Tenko is  _not_  voting for Himiko!”

"Geez..." Kaito scratches his head “Alright, then  _I’ll_ vote for her, and you can vote for Kiibo. How does that sound?”

“Tenko doesn’t want  _you_  to vote for Himiko either!”

“Well I don’t fuckin’ think Kiibs did it either but you don’t see me whinin’ about it!” Miu snaps at Tenko, who immediately quietens.

"Excuse me, kaito." Kiibo raises his hand politely. “I have a question - are you including me as a ‘guy’? Because I’m still not entirely—”

“You’re being suspected for murder and  _that’s_  where your mind goes to?” Maki asks.

“Ah, sorry, I’m just curious as to what he thinks—”

“Guys,  _hello_?” Kaede taps her fingernails impatiently off the top of her podium. “We’re getting off topic again.” She sighs, and straightens her hat. “Is there anything at all that might be able to give us any more leads?”

“What about the victim themselves?” Kokichi suggests.

“Gokuhara...?” Ryoma raises a curious eyebrow.

Kokichi continues with a bemused expression. “Yeah, like, who’d kill even  _want_  to kill Gonta, y’know? It’s not like anyone hated him or  _wanted_  him dead or anything.” He snivels, “He was much more popular than me, anyway.”

“ _Everyone’s_  more popular than you.” Kaito snorts.

Kokichi eyes glass over. “Wh-what? Really?” He visibly deflates. “Even... Maki?” Said caretaker glares at him through narrow red eyes.

“Tenko thinks so too.” Kaede’s eyebrows fly into her hair as the Aikido master comes to the supreme leader’s aid.

"What, you think Maki's more popular than me as well, Ten—"

"No!" Tenko fidgets in her stand. "Tenko also thinks that it’s strange.” Her eyes flicker off to her right. “Tenko can’t understand why Gonta had to be the one to die...”

“Can you elaborate, Chabashira?” Ryoma asks. Kaede gives the Aikido practitioner a reassuring nod whilst beside her, Himiko anxiously fiddles with the hem of her skirt, shuffling on the spot from foot to foot.

* * *

 ➣ _Present Your Argument_

“G-Gonta...” Tenko starts. “Tenko can’t understand why he’s the one who had to die.”

She shakes her head. “Tenko was thinking... maybe that’s why we can’t figure it out...”

Kaede grimaces as Angie raises her hand. “Wait, wait, Angie is lost, you guys. What’s Tenko talking about?”

“Think about it, Angie.” Kokichi says, “Gonta is dead, we can’t figure any particular motives for killing him other than the **video Himiko received,** which, frankly,”

He side-eyes the magician. “I  _still_  don’t think she’s lying about.”

“Lying is too tiring,” Himiko drawls from beside him.

“Mhmm, mhmm!" Kokichi laces his hands behind his head. "So, what  _does_  that mean?”

“What do you mean ‘what does that mean?’?” Kaito says, face contorting in confusion. “It means he was a friggin' nice guy who wouldn’t hurt a fly.”

He wipes his forehead with a pained grunt. “Literally  ** _no one_  here would want to kill someone like Gonta!**”

“I do hope that the killer has a **sufficient reason** for all of this... confusion” Kirumi punctuates.

“’Sufficient’ isn’t the word I’d use...” says Ryoma.

“Ding ding ding!” Kokichi holds a hand up. “Someone just hit the jackpot!” He eyes Kaede expectantly. “Soooo? Did you hear it?”

_B R E A K_

* * *

Kaede closes her eyes as she tries to focus her mind, Tenko and Kokichi’s statements whirling around in her mind and melding in with the rest of the clamour of voices’.

And then it hits her like a ton of bricks.

“Wait,” Kaede feels her heart quicken in pace. “Kaito, you just said that no one here would want to kill Gonta... right?”

"Hm?" Kaito scratches his head, “Yeah, what about it? It’s true, isn’t it?”

“I don’t know about that.” Ryoma adds with a grim face. “Wouldn’t be here otherwise.”

“No, actually I think that’s exactly it, Ryoma.” Kaede’s eyes widen as the puzzle piece they’d been scrambling to find is slowly unearthed.

The tennis pro blinks. “Care to explain, Akamatsu?”

_And it’s even more horrific than she’d imagined._

“Gonta... Kiibo gave him the tea not knowing the contents was spiked. And Gonta...” she pauses as she scans the courtroom. “Gonta drank it without knowing it was spiked.”

“We already knew that.” Maki says with a roll of her eyes. “What’s your point?”

“My point is,” Kaede continues, “...that I don’t think Gonta was the intended victim of this case at all.” The courtroom is silent for a few moments as the weight of Kaede’s theory sinks in.

"Not..." Tsumugi covers her mouth with one hand, “the intended... victim...?”

“That  _would_  clear up the motive issue.” Ryoma remarks, then with a cock of his head, “But if that were the case, it’d mean that Gokuhara’s death was...” he trails off as he locks eyes with Kaede and for a brief moment, there’s a mutual understanding of the situation.

“Yeah,” Kaede says, looking back down at the floor. “It was an accident.”

“Oh for—” Kaito’s palm meets his forehead. “Are you serious?”

“Wait, so bugfucker wasn’t supposed to die?!” Miu shrieks, eyes rapidly darting around the class. “T-then wait, who the fuck was?” She glares at Himiko, jabbing a glvoed finger in her direction. “Who the fuck were you targetin’, pipsqueak!?”

“No-one.” She drawls. “I already told you, killing is too much work for me...”

“Are we absolutely sure about this theory, though?” asks Kirumi, “This is an awfully sudden conclusion to come to.”

“But it would definitely clear Kiibo as a suspect if that were the case,” Kaede explains, before pausing and shooting the robot an apologetic smile. “At least motive-wise, anyway.”

Kiibo tilts his head. “How so?”

“Because if Gonta’s death was an accident; it’d have to mean that the culprit  _wasn’t_  in the room at the time that the tea was given to him.”

“Oooohh, yeah, cuz if they were, they’d have only let the person they  _wanted_  to kill them have it, right?” Angie chirps.

Kaede nods. “Exactly.”

“But if my memory serves me correctly, Himiko was also in the dining hall, alongside Tenko.” Kiibo counters.

“Yeah, but they left early, Kiibs; what they’re sayin’ is that the culprit didn’t see Gonta drink the tea, so it could still easily be the fuckin’ strawberry.” Miu replies.

Kiibo pauses for a moment, then nods. “Ah, I understand now.” He smiles. “Thank you, Miu.”

“A-ah...” The inventor twists a lock of hair around her finger. “I-it’s n-nothin’ really...”

"Oh, my..." Tsumugi presses a palm to her face. “This is the last place I’d imagine a mecha-romance to play out...”

“However, even if Gonta’s death did end up being merely an unfortunate accident, that doesn’t get us any further from deeming Himiko as innocent, I'm afraid.” Kiyo states. “She still remains as our number one suspect.”

“Actually, it does.” Kokichi says, as the anthropologist tilts his head at the supreme leader.

The smaller boy holds out his hands. “And I’m telling the truth this time, honest!” He flashes a smirk in Kiyo’s direction. “And  _you_  should know that more than anyone here, Kiyo!”

Kiyo blinks. “Oh...?”

“Wait, what does Kiyo have to do with anything?!” Kaito shouts. “He wasn’t even in the room when it happened!”

“I didn’t say anything about him being the  _culprit_ , Kaito, geeez!”

“Korekiyo and I were together for the majority of the day,” Kirumi offers, “I do not think that he had the opportunity to spike the tea that I was preparing without my knowledge.”

“Unless you two were working together.” Maki nonchalantly comments.

“Nonsense. We did nothing of the sort. Besides,” Kiyo straightens his hat, “I don’t believe either of us had any knowledge of Miu’s... medicinal circumstances, before it was brought up in this trial.”

“And I did not mention it to Kirumi, before anyone asks,” Kiibo adds with a point of his finger.

Kaede racks her brains. “Okay, so if we go with the theory that Gonta’s death was...” a chill runs up her spine as the portrait beside her glares into her side, “an accident, then I think, maybe we might have a lead somewhere... perhaps?”

“Does it really change the outcome though?” asks Ryoma. “Gokuhara is dead, no ‘accident’ is gonna change that fact. He sighs and tugs on his leather jacket. “If the killer’s only objective was to kill someone, then it’s not like they failed just ‘cause it was the wrong person.”

Kaede feels herself retreating from her suggestion. “I mean...” She really doesn’t want to think that they had been living with a student with that mindset all this time, “I guess you have a point.” She pulls at the brim of Shuichi’s cap. “Then, is there anything else that we can think of?” She pleads with her classmates. “Come on, there has to be something, anything else we can discuss that’ll give us some kind of clue!” Her eyes dart in between each student in the hopes that something,  _anything_  might trigger some sort of memory or reaction  ~~or confession, at this point she wouldn’t even care.~~

“Kaede’s right!” says Kaito, straitening his back and flashing a grin at the pianist. “We just gotta think outside the box. There’s gotta be something else we can discuss.”

“Thinkn’ about this...” Ryoma's eyes flicker to Angie's stall. "Whatever it was you were tryin' to do earlier. You’d have been the only ones that’ve had access to the stuff beforehand, that right.”

“Well, yes but—" Angie eyes go round as she realises Ryoma is accusing her. "Huhhh? Ryoma, why would you say such a thing!?"

“Beats me. Just,” He shrugs. "Throwin' suggestions out there, is all."

“That’s it!” Kaede says, “more things like that!” She pumps her fists, “If we can even find the smallest little detail, the smallest little blip in someone’s alibi even, we might find something that we’ve overlooked!”

“Tenko agrees!” The aikido master pitches in, but no sooner had she jumped to the pianist’s side, her normally positive, upbeat aura shuts out like a light. Her mouth tightens into a straight line, and there’s a sudden sense of unease around the blue-clad girl, and it doesn’t sit well with Kaede. At all.

“Right, Himiko?”

“Nyeh?”

Kaede and Kaito are both caught off-guard as the aikido master’s fists ball up atop her podium.

“It’s been bothering Tenko for a while... even though Tenko knows you’re not the culprit, you’ve been acting kind of strange for a while now.” Tenko stares directly at Himiko, mouth tight and grim. “Everyone’s accusing you, and you’re just going to stay silent? You keep saying ‘it’s tiring’ ‘it’s a pain’ but you’re not even going to try and fight back properly?” Her nails dig crescents into her podium, but the magician doesn’t look at her.

“.....”

"So then, why!?"Tenko suddenly shrieks, shrill voice reverberating around the otherwise silent courtroom. “Why, Himiko?! Why are you doing this? Tenko knows you didn’t kill Gonta, so why are you making yourself seem even more suspicious?!” She pauses, shoulders heaving, head hanging over her podium as she tries to retrieve her breath, Kiibo quietly asking her if she’s alright. Tenko glances at him for a very brief moment as she straightens herself and continues, voice much softer than before. “Kiibo is being accused too, and he’s been co-operative this whole time, but you...” She looks down at her feet. “Tenko’s been doing all the work for you...”

“.....” Himiko merely yanks her hat even further down over her face, features obscured.

“H-hey, Tenko,” Kaede begins. “We’re all really stressed right now,” her eyes flicker down to the redhead’s form. “Himiko’s probably just.... overwhelmed right now,” She furrows her brow. “probably.”

“Hey... Himiko...” Tenko tilts her head, greenish-brown braids cascading across her back. “By any chance... are you being so quiet because...” she pauses, “you’ve realised something about this case?”

Himiko visibly flinches.

Kaede blinks. “Wait, Tenko, what do you mean by that?”

“Ah, it’s just,” Tenko nervously plays with her fingers, “Tenko feels like Himiko is trying to hide her feelings even more than usual. So that’s why Tenko thinks that maybe there’s something Himiko noticed about the case that no one else has yet.”

Himiko remains silent. Kaede chews on her lip as she watches the magician’s tense form beside her.

“Ohh, is little Himiko scared of revealing the truth?” Kokichi cuts in, eyeing the magician with a keen eye. Himiko flinches again, head sinking lower as the courtroom’s attention is directly flung onto her once more.

"Ah." Tenko sighs. “... Tenko thought that was the case.”

Kaede tries to steady her voice as unease creeps into her already-heavy heart. “Himiko... what kind of truth did you realize?” Her expression softens as the magician’s foot taps against the floor in an unsteady rhythm.

“Don’t be scared to say it,” says Tenko. “Not just for Tenko, but for everyone else here too.”

“It might seem scary at times, but it’s vital to fight for the truth in a situation like this, even if the truth seems terrifying.” Kaede recalls.

Himiko peeks out from under her hat at the pianist. Kaede forces the smallest of smiles.

“You know, Shuichi said that to me before he left.” Kaede tenderly touches the brim of his hat. “I think it goes for all of us, though. I mean...” Rantaro’s corpse flashes before her eyes. “I’m scared too, terrified, even. But even still...” she takes a breath. “Even still, I just want to save as many people as I can while I’m still here, surely you feel the same, Himiko?” The magician opens her mouth slightly as if to speak but is cut off before she can.

“That’s right!” Himiko’s head turns from Kaede’s to Tenko’s. “Tenko wants you to tell us everything, Himiko. Even if it’s scary, like Shuichi said...” She smiles sadly. “Even if not everyone will like the truth, Tenko thinks it’s important to tell them...”

"Tell them?" Kaede feels a sudden wave of dread wash over her. “Tenko, what do you mean by that?”

Tenko blinks at the pianist. “What do I mean by what, Kaede?”

“Yeah, Tenko, are you okay? You’ve been acting kinda weird for a bit now.” Kaito pitches in, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m kinda worried.”

She wrings her hands. “No, she hasn’t, she just—” Her eyes fly over Kokichi’s smaller form.

“She just doesn’t want Himiko to be accused anymore.” Himiko pulls her hat down even further over her face.

“Yumeno’s also been off for a while, come to think of it. I think Chabashira’s onto something." Ryoma says, eyes narrowing. "There’s something you’re not telling us.”

Tenko’s warm green eyes soften. “There’s something that hasn’t been mentioned at all yet, isn’t there, Himiko?” She sighs. “Something that happened earlier that points directly to the killer.” The magician gives a small nod.

"What!?" Kaito practically shrieks. “There is!?”

Tenko nods. “Yes. Tenko is certain.” She lowers her head. “And Himiko knows that too.”

“Well, what was it?” Kaede curses the shakiness present in her voice, eyes pleading with the Aikido Master. “Tenko, tell us!”

“You should know too, Kaede.”

The musician is taken aback. “What...?”

Tenko casts her eyes off to the side. “You don’t remember? Something that was present at Miu’s Lab, that was also present at the dining hall, and the Ultimate Maid’s lab—”

“It was Tenko.” The courtroom falls into silence at the statement, but it doesn’t come from the Aikido master herself.

Rather, the magician that’s been the apple of the sportswoman’s eye since day one.

“That was present at all of those scenes?” Kirumi inquires. “I do believe we have already gone over that, Himi—”

"No." The magician shakes her head, not meeting the maid’s gaze. “That’s not what I meant.” She slowly raises her head and stares straight ahead. Her eyes are frozen over like the surface of a winter puddle, robbing them of their usual sleepy warmth.

“...Tenko’s the culprit.”

* * *

Kaede’s stomach contracts into a tight ball. The only sound in the courtroom is the hushed whisper-chattering of the Monokubs commentary from over Tsumugi’s head.

“Wh..” Kaede’s voice fails her. “What...?”

Kiibo is the first to react. “Huh!?”

“I-it was Tenko?” Tsumugi pales.

“Oh my, do say it isn’t so!” Monokuma shrieks from his throne.

“Wait, that’s obviously impossible!” Kaito exclaims, looking equally as pale. He turns to the Aikido Master. “Tell em, Tenko!”

Tenko returns Kaito’s stare, remaining completely silent.

“Come on!” He yells, desperation oozing into his voice. He turns to the class. “Of all people to accuse,  _Tenko_!?”

“.............”

“Chabashira...” Ryoma stares at the Aikido Master in disbelief. “Did you really...?”

Tenko titters. “Ahahahaha, o-of course she didn’t!”

Maki’s eye twitches. “You didn’t?”

“Tenko said it earlier, didn’t she?! She thinks Gonta was one of the nicest degenerates at this school.” She tilts her head. “Why would Tenko try and kill someone harmless like Gonta? Gonta never did anything bad to Tenko.”

“Hey, no, he was a fucking male, wasn’t he!?” Miu fiddles with her hair, “I fuckin’ called it earlier!” She jabs an accusing finger in Tenko’s direction. “You were tryna take out each of the dudes, one-by-one!” She cackles. “BOO-YAH! Case closed, bitches!”

“And Tenko said earlier that she’d never kill a man with her bare hands!” Tenko barks back. She turns to Himiko once more. “Himiko’s just trying to lighten the mood, like any amazing magician woul—”

“No.” Himiko’s gaze darkens under the shadow of her hat. “I’m not trying to entertain anyone. Tenko definitely did it.” I know cuz I was there.”

"Oh?" Kiyo’s hand covers his mask. “It would appear that our Himiko is being serious.”

Himiko pouts at him. “O-of course I am.” She balls her fists into her sleeves. “It’d be wasting MP lyin’ about somethin’ like that.”

Tenko stares at Himiko for a few moments. “Okay then, explain to Tenko, and everyone else; Tenko was in all of the same places as Himiko and Kiibo, so of course she had the chance to, but...”

“ENOUGH!” Kaito booms. “Himiko,” he begins. “You think Tenko did it, right? I  _really_  don’t wanna believe that but,” he cracks his knuckles. “If you’re being so insistent, then I’m gonna hear you out,” He looks to Kaede. “You agree, right Kaede?”

“Ah..” The pianist presses the back of her hand to her mouth. “Y-yeah...” she replies quietly, head swarming with anxiety and dread of what was to come.

* * *

 ➣ _Present Your Argument_

“Alright!” Kaito presses his fists together. “You and Tenko were **together the whole time,** weren’t you, Himiko? You’d surely have noticed if she was acting suspicious!”

“Did you even  ** _know_  about the tea,** Tenko?” Tsumugi wonders aloud. “You didn’t have all that much to do with Angie’s prayer group, if I remember correctly.”

“Ah, Angie asked her to join, and she said she’d consider it.” The artist replies.

“Himiko,” Kaede finally speaks up. “Are...” she shakes her head, “Are you  _sure_ about this?”

“Whoa! Are you doubting the psychic powers of the Great Himiko Yumeno, Kaede!?” Kokichi presses a hand to his heart in faux surprise. “You truly are a Brave One!”

Kaede frowns. “N-no, I’m saying that this is just way to sudden to just believe with little-to-no proof, Kokichi.”

“Really? Because sounds like you’re being biased towards your friends.” Maki rolls her eyes. “How many times is that now?”

Ignoring the others, Tenko reaches out to Himiko. “Himiko, Tenko is so, so sorry doing this, but...

“She’d really like to hear it from you. **Don’t hide from the truth** because of Tenko.”

Kaede feels herself retreat underneath the shadow of Shuichi’s hat. “I really,  _really_ don’t want to think Tenko’s the culprit but...”

Her nails bite into the straps of her backpack. “Unless there’s any evidence that she had any knowledge of any of this beforehand, I don’t think it’s wise to accuse—”

“Tenko stopped me from drinkin’ the tea earlier.”

Kaede blinks at her. "Huh?"

Himiko's expression only gets more melancholic as she breaks through Kaede's statement. “D’you remember that?”

_B R E A K_

* * *

_"You and the rest of us." Kaito retorts only to have Tsumugi correct him, subtly gesturing at the magician who proceeds to pour herself some of Korekiyo’s tea, having to stand on the tips of her boots to reach the counter._

_"Might as well," She mumbles as she presses the cup to her lips, only to have it snatched out of her hands._

_"Don't." Tenko states blankly, glaring into the cup._

_Kaito raises an eyebrow. "Why? It’s just tea isn't it?"_

_"Of course it isn't!" Tenko snaps at the astronaut. "This tea was made by a menacing degenerate! Not only that," She continues, pouring the contents down the sink, ignoring the smaller girl's protests. "Angie might've put some sort of brainwashing curse in it or something, you can't tell with her!"_

* * *

 Tenko smiles sadly. “Ah, so you noticed that after all...”

“O-oh my fucking God!” Miu claps her hands over her mouth. “She fucking  _did_  do that!”

“We didn’t know it was the tea that had killed him at the time but...” Tsumugi runs a hand through her hair. “Tenko... did stop Himiko from drinking that back then, didn’t she?”

“She... saved your life...” Kaede breaths as the memory of the earlier exchange fills her mind.

Kaito slams his fist into his podium. “Damn it...”

“If my memory serves me correctly, she also was the one who took the chemicals off Himiko the day the Kubs Pads were broken.” Kiibo adds, then, with a more forlorn tone, “And I do not recall watching her put the vial back on the shelf afterwards.” Kaede's eyes glaze over as the class start piling the evidence on one by one, one after another.

“Couldn’t help noticing somethin’ else, since that we’re bringing things up.” Ryoma says, grimacing. “You’ve said twice now that you’d never kill a man with your bare hands, that right?”

Tenko nods. “Of course, Neo-Aikido isn’t meant to cause harm to anyone, it’s a form of self-defence, also protecting the attacker from—”

“But Gonta was killed... via poisoning....” Kaede counters, as she begins to feel physically sick at the direction the trial had suddenly started to take.

Tenko remains silent.

“So from this... intriguing turn of events, I take it we are choosing Tenko as our suspect rather than Himiko?" Kiyo asks with a palm pressed to the side of his face.

“Dude, is now  _really_  the time to bring that up?” Kaito asks with a look of distaste. “ _Seriously?_ ”

“I think Kiibo still needs to be considered.” Says Maki, looking pensive. “Although it’s... appearing as though he definitely didn’t have a  _conscious_  part to play in the murder, it doesn’t change the fact that he still was the original person to give the tea to Gonta.”

Kiibo visibly deflates. “I... can understand that reasoning.”

“I- I just don’t understand,” Kaede confesses. “I just...” she looks to the martial artist. “I don’t get it, Tenko... why... why would you go out of your way to k— to do something like that to someone like Gon—”

“Even if it wasn’t Gonta she was originally targeting?” Kokichi cuts in, as Kaede feels her heart drop to her feet.

“You’ve all been crying and arguing over Himiko not having a reason to have murdered Gonta solely based on the fact she received Gonta’s motive video. And I know Ryoma already said earlier that that mightn’t matter in this case, but I think I’m gonna disagree with him today!”

"Huh." Ryoma lets out a grunt at the mention of his name. “...That so?”

Kokichi hums as he presses a finger to his temple and twists his face into something Kaede could only describe as ‘haunting’. “Cuz couldn’t that all go out the window if it was actually  _Tenko_  that murdered Gonta instead?”  Kaede glances over at the sportswoman, only to see her watching the supreme leader with a neutral expression, much to the musician’s dismay.

“Tenko...?” The pianist feels her heart tighten as the taller girl hangs her head, take a shaky breath, and lift her head again.

“Tenko is so sorry, everyone.” Her normally bright green eyes stay glued to the floor.

Himiko’s hands fly up to her face.

Kaede’s heart stops. “What...?”

Kaito’s jaw drops. “Wait...”

“W-was that a confession?” Tsumugi enquires, hands clasped at her chest.

Tenko stares at the cosplayer for a few moments, before smiling sadly. “If Tenko had realised sooner then she wouldn’t have caused this mess, but now she understands that she failed.”

“Failed?” Kirumi echoes.

Tenko merely nods. “Tenko tried to...” her eyes squeeze shut as the words die in her mouth. “She’s so sorry...”

“W-wait,” Miu starts to stutter, “Wh-what the fuck...? Chabashitty, you— you really killed 'im?”

“T-Tenko wanted to get Himiko out of the dining hall before she noticed anything strange.” She titters at herself as the courtroom is stunned into silence. “But...” she raises a trembling hand to her chest, “If Tenko had known that Kiibo would give Gonta some of that tea a few moments later, she’d have never done it! Tenko swears!”

Kaede has to physically squeeze the frame of her podium to stop her knees from buckling under her.

“So, it’s true then,” Kiibo lowers his head, bangs hiding his expression, as Miu stares open-mouthed at the aikido-master.

“Kaede?” The pianist just barely hears her voice being called over the throbbing of her own head, and lavender eyes meet green once more.

Tenko wrings her hands. “T-Tenko is really sorry to ask this of you but...” she squeezes her eyes closed. “She doesn’t think she can take this anymore...”

“Tenko, wait!” Kaede cries. “This..” she holds her head. “This is all so sudden, I don’t think I understand, let's talk over this a little more before we—”

“Tenko’s put you through enough already, she doesn’t want to make it more complicated than it has to be.”

Kaede's vision of Tenko ripples as her head swims.

“Kaede...” a small voice whimpers from beside her and thrusts her back into reality. Himiko’s eyes shift to the side and become instantly glazed with a glassy layer of tears. As she blinks, they drip from her eyelids and slide down her pale cheeks. She bites her lip tightly in attempt to hide any sound that wants to escape from her mouth. “Please... end this...”

“Enough with the yip-yap!” Monokuma snaps angrily, before sighing and slumping over one arm of his throne. “Yeesh, you’d think with a confession that it’d be a pretty-much sealed deal, but you kids just wanna keep on chattering till the moon comes up!”

“Don’t you mean ‘sun’, Daddy?” Monophanie softly inquires.

“Nah, he's right, it’s still daytime, remember?” Monosuke responds.

"Ooooh!" The pink bear coos, “Yeah, you’re right!”

“Weeell, it’s technically  _our_  fault they’re so confused since we didn’t tell them which student counts as the blackened in this case.” Monotaro contributes.

"Kaede," Tenko reaches out to the pianist. "If you go over the events once more... you'll see that the lines connect..." she averts her eyes. "Tenko will try to explain herself afterwards but for now..." she drops her head, braids drooping either side of her face. "Tenko doesn't want to go through any more debates when she has already known the answer for a long time now."

"Tenko..." Kaede takes a shaky breath, drowning out the ursine robots' chatter, and steels her nerves. “A-alright, I’ll... try...” she takes one last look at the Aikido Master before closing her eyes and focusing her mind back to the start of the case.

* * *

“O-okay, so, I.... This all began, I guess it was two days ago now, at night-time, Kokichi and Himiko stole our Pads from our rooms, with the help of Ryoma, and our victim, Gonta. Myself and Kiibo successfully managed to retrieve them all back before any damage was done—” She pauses, “or so we thought.

“We took refuge in the Ultimate Inventor’s Lab for the night, along with Miu, the culprit, and Himiko, who got distracted with looking through the different chemicals on Miu’s shelf. She was swiftly stopped by non-other than the culprit who, unbeknownst to all of us, must have pocketed the vial of acid once it had been taken off Himiko. I imagine that the culprit probably wanted to commit murder in the most non-violent way possible – given their nature. I can’t imagine them wanting to kill of any ill intent whatsoever and even now,  I..." Kaede shakes her head and continues on. “I honestly have no idea what pushed this person to murder, and frankly, I  _still_ can’t believe that someone so... kind and so gentle... would have ever ended up doing such a thing.”

Kaede avoids looking to her left with what remaining energy she has.

“Yeah, cuz using my fucking acid is gonna solve everything.” Miu sneers before being swiftly hushed by Kiibo. 

Kaede clears her throat, and continues. “The morning after, Monokuma brought us all to the gym to present us with an impromptu motive: Kubs Kards: each containing one of our deepest and darkest secrets. This time, Monokuma ensured we each received out own. But the culprit must have already had their mind set to murder from at least the night before. Kirumi and Kiyo, along with Angie, announced that they wished to hold a traditional tea-ceremony to celebrate the opening of Angie’s—”

“It’s Atua’s!”

“Angie.” Kirumi sends the artist a sharp look.

“Ah, sorry...”

Kaede sighs. “Okay,  _Atua’s_ prayer circle. The culprit must have taken advantage of the fact that it had to have been steeped overnight, thinking that the tea wouldn’t be tampered with until the morning at the earliest, and they put their plan into motion later that day. Kirumi and Kiyo arrived early however, placing the pot and testing it briefly before leaving it to steep for the night – right before the culprit had set their trap. While they were in the dining hall later that evening, with Himiko, Ryoma, Kiibo, and Gonta, the culprit offered to do the washing-up on Kirumi’s behalf – this seemed like a kind gesture, however, in actuality – this was the moment they took to mix Miu’s vial of Gamma.... GHB, with Kirumi’s tea. After the culprit had poisoned the tea, they swiftly left the kitchen and dining hall with Himiko – I can only imagine it was to ensure that the magi- sorry,  _mage_ , didn’t come into contact with the now-toxic tea. However, they probably didn’t expect Gonta to take an interest in the liquid, as Kiibo prepared the tea for him to consume, and he did just that – right in front of Kiibo and Ryoma’s eyes, Gonta drank the poisonous liquid.”

“Again, I am _so_ sorry that this happened – if only I hadn’t decided to—”

“Kiibo.” Kirumi silences the robot. “Please withhold your comments until she is finished.”

"My apologies."

“The acid in the tea, according to Miu and Maki, wouldn’t have taken very long to take effect, for as soon as Gonta had drunk the liquid, he claimed to feel ill, according to Kiibo and Ryoma, and took his leave to go to bed early, probably expecting to feel fine again in the morning. On his way into the dorms, he ran into myself. Oh, and Kaito... and the culprit. At this point, the culprit probably didn’t know that they’d inadvertently killed Gonta, as he unknowingly went back to his room – never to come out again.

“This morning, the culprit, along with a few other students, was one of the first to burst into his dorm only to realise that he’d been killed. Whether they knew it was because of them that he was dead, or whether they only realised it as the investigation began, I’m not too sure, but what I can say is...”

Kaede blinks back the tears threatening to escape. “Plotting to murder one person, but the trap backfiring and killing someone completely undeserving...” Kaede squeezes her eyes shut. “I’m not saying that’s acceptable but... I..." Her balled fists tighten, "somehow understand that feeling....”

“You alright, Akamatsu?” Ryoma sends her a look of concern.

“Y-yeah...” Kaede inhales and lifts a trembling finger. “I-I... It hurts me so, so,  _so,_ much to say this, and I  _really_  need to know  _why_  this happened in order to believe it for myself, because I frankly still don't want to believe it, but...” She feels more defeat than triumph at the declaration that she desperately didn’t ever think she’d make. Moreover, a declaration to this particular person.

“Tenko Chabashira... is that everything that happened last night?” As Himiko starts to snivel from beside her, Kaede hears Kaito swear again and her heart clenches at having to accuse someone she considers her closest friends, of murdering one of their own.

Tenko smiles at the musician. “Mostly.” She replies.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaand here's that promised cookie for @Gr_Owl who'd been onto me from the start... ಥ_ಥ
> 
> I'm actually not too proud of how this chapter came out pacing-wise (though I do like the idea of a culprit cutting the trial short due to overwhelming guilt, which is what I was going for here), but I really don't want this to turn into one of those fics where the trials go on for like, 5/6/7 chapters, so I'll try to get the pacing better for the cases that follow this one.
> 
> That aside, I hope that the mystery was somewhat entertaining! My beta figured out the whole thing the other night before I'd finished this chapter, but I do hope that it was somewhat alright! It was my first time coming up with a full case and trial, and honestly, it kind of wrote itself along the way too.
> 
> But I'd totally appreciate any feedback you had on this Chapter (as in, chapters 2-11) as a whole, if any! ♡ I want to make this story as great as possible, and whilst I already have the victims/killers/survivors already set in stone, I am definitely going to be taking feedback into account on how to improve stuff, since Chapter III is looming.
> 
> Oh, and Happy Late-Thanksgiving to my American readers! 
> 
> **Chapter 11:** The curtain (finally) closes on Chapter II: Overture of Heaven and Hell ♡


	11. Chapter II: Class Trial END

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **II - Overture of Heaven and Hell: Class Trial END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slams chapter onto desk* It's been almost a month but I kept my promise!!! I can't believe I've actually written up an entire Danganronpa Chapter - the word Overture doesn't seem like a word to me anymore though, sadly.
> 
> **HUGE thank you to my shiny new beta Animercom for helping me out with this chapter!! This would not have come out on time if not for them. ♡
> 
> ***CW for scenes of mild torture and a good deal of blood ('that' scene is sectioned off in a way that it's possible to skip it if necessary).

The silence in the courtroom after Kaede's summary of the events is absolutely  _smothering_. The only real sound Kaede can really hear was the rushing of her own blood to her ears as she attempts to stay composed in the light of the moment. She quickly glances at Tenko, who, even in the wake of a confession, appears serene, and somewhat relieved to have everything out in the open. It reminds Kaede eerily of Shuichi when he'd insisted he'd “murdered” Rantaro. There's no fighting, no insisting she hadn't done it, no rebuttals or arguments, just honesty. Pure, genuine, authentic honesty.

And it's  _because_  of that honestly that it just makes it hurt that much more.

"So... that's it then?" Kaito grits his teeth, voice aggrieved.

"Tenko is really _, really_ , sorry everyone." Tenko lowers her gaze, knuckles whitening around her podium.

"But Tenkoooo, why did you keep it hidden for so long?" Angie tilts her head to the side, her trademark dazed smile melting into something darker. "Why did you stay all quiet?"

"Doesn't seem like you to keep it to yourself." Ryoma adds, eyeing the martial artist with a melancholic stare.

"Ah, I wondered about that too!" Tsumugi pipes up. "Especially since," she hesitates, "You know, it was Himiko, and all..."

"Tenko..." A lazy, lacklustre smile spreads across the Aikido Master's face, "Tenko didn't realise what had happened until we said it had been the tea that had killed Gonta..." She fidgets with the bow on her uniform. "Even when we were investigating, and she saw Himiko try to drink it, Tenko didn't know that had been why Gonta was killed..."

"So, you were as clueless as the rest of us until then..." Kiibo affirms.

Tenko nods. "Tenko was going to confess when she realised earlier, but then..." she wrings her hands, "then Kokichi brought up Kiibo being the one to have given Gonta the tea, and Tenko..." she squeezes her eyes closed. "Tenko got very confused and didn't know whether or not to confess or not in case she was wrong. So, she stayed silent. Tenko doesn't want everyone to die because of her actions." She hangs her head. "And she doesn't want Himiko to be blamed just because she happened to be with Tenko the whole time..."

"R-right..." Kaede mutters quietly, feeling more than defeated.

"I do apologise for having to bring this up again." Kirumi implores, "however, the issue of voting still stands."

"Oh, that's right..." Tsumugi frowns, "We... still have to do that, don't we...?”

"Afraid so." Ryoma pulls his hat down grimly.

"Damn it..." Kaito's brow knits itself into a scowl as the classroom's atmosphere darkens at the mention of having to choose between two of their classmates.

"I am perfectly all right with everyone voting for me."

Kaede's head snaps up. "Kiibo!?"

"Kiibs!?" Miu's mouth falls open.

"Please hear me out." Kiibo raises a mechanical finger. "I, technically am the person that gave the tea to Gonta, correct?" He falters for a moment before recomposing himself. "Therefore, knowing Monokuma, it is only logical that the person who was the direct cause of Gonta's death be considered the blackened."

"Y-yeah, but," Miu stares wide-eyed at the robot beside her. "T-that'd mean you—"

"I know." Kiibo lowers his head. "But I am willing to sacrifice myself if I am the one that is considered 'blackened' by Monokuma." He smiles sadly. "That  _is_  the rule, after all."

"No." Tenko raises her head. "Tenko won't allow that." She nervously taps her sandal on the base of her podium. " _Tenko_  is the one that murdered Gonta." Frustration crinkles her eyes, "so  _Tenko_ should be the one punished."

"Tenko, I... we need to think this over before we decide anything," Kaede says, still grasping at straws.

Angie steeples her hands in prayer above her head. "Atua says... that we should leave it to chance..."

"Well then tell him to shut the fuck up." Miu crosses her arms and tosses blonde locks over her shoulder. "Miss Andry was the one who drugged Shitguji's tea, right? So then she's obviously the one we gotta fuckin' vote for."

Kaede shifts in her stand. "I-I know that, but... e-even with that being said..." The pianist begins, gripping her arm in an attempt to stop it from shaking. "I still feel like it just doesn't—" she stumbles over her own words. "M-maybe we shouldn't vote just—"

"Come  _on_ _,_ Kaede, don't be like that!"

"Huh?" Kaede's head snaps to the left. Kokichi stares her down, glint in his eye, lips scrunched into a childish pout.

"Are you trying to ruin all the fun  _again_?" He tuts loudly. "Shuichi already did that for Taro's case, y'know?"

Kaito pulls a face. "Taro...?"

"You're assuming that Kaede's trying to run away from the truth..." Maki's eyes narrow. "Yet again."

"I'm not running away from anything, Maki." Kaede immediately claps back. "I'm just…" the images of Shuichi being hauled away by Exisals flash through her mind for the nth time. "Not... not anymore..." she rubs her arm, "I just don't want us to mess this up."

"Kaede, it's okay." Tenko says calmly. "I killed Gonta." She wrings her hands. "Tenko has had a really hard time holding it in. There's no need to... to make this harder than it needs to be."

"Tenko..." Kaede steels her nerve. "No, that's not what I mean."

"Then what  _do_  you mean, Kaede?" Kiyo inquires.

"What I mean is just... you see... I think… that after thr— two people dying on this campus already... do we really need another?" Kaede gives the group of robotic ursine a quick, yet sharp glance. "What I'm trying to say it, I don't think anyone else needs, or  _deserves_  to die, and I think we need to discuss whether we should actually vote for anyone in the first place."

There's a pregnant pause before Kiibo breaks it.

"Um, Kaede? Correct me if I'm wrong, but are you suggesting that we... don't vote... at all?"

"W-wait!" Tsumugi shouts over the robot. "If we do something like that, w-won't we all get killed?" She quickly recomposes herself, giving Monokuma behind her a quick glance as she adds. "H-he said that at the start, didn't he?"

"S-sorry Kaede... Tenko has to agree with Kiibo and Tsumugi...” Tenko says. "Even though it was an accident, it was still murder, and," she clenches her fist. "Tenko thinks that Gonta deserves justice for what has happened to him."

Ryoma stares at the Aikido Master with wide eyes. "Chabashira..."

"How... extremely noble of you..." Kiyo comments amidst the silence.

But Kaede can't stop herself from cracking. "How?! How can you say possibly that!? If you really  _are_  the culprit, if it's Kiibo— or _anyone_  else here for that matter— we're—!" she lets out a sigh of aggravation. "voting for anyone's going to do nothing but just kill them too! And if that happens, that makes every single one of us here the murderers, don't any of you see!?"

"I can't believe you." Maki shakes her head. "You... are actually insane. Taking the culprit's side in all of this, is only going to make it harder for the rest of us. Don't  _you_ see that?"

"I'm  _not_  siding with the culprit." Kaede retorts. "What Tenko—" she takes a breath. "What Tenko did was definitely wrong, and I'm not saying she should get a pass for that, even if it was an accident." Nails dusted with aged and cracked pink polish dig crescents into her podium. "Think about it, guys - if we all rebel against the Class Trial, no matter what happens afterwards, won't the game be in shambles?"

"Y-yeah b-but," Miu stammers. "We'll all be fucking deader than Wasabi-Head and Bug-Boy put together!" Nervous blue eyes dart around the courtroom. "R-right?"

Kaede shrugs. "I mean, if that's the case, then the killing game won't continue. It'll come to an abrupt end, and Monokuma won't have any more of these stupid trials to hold."

"Hey!" Monokuma flares. "It's an  _awful_ lot easier to replace you guys than you might think!"

Kaede narrows her eyes. "You—" then blinks, "Wait... what?"

"Rebelling against the school trial… bringing the killing game to an abrupt end..." Kokichi brings a curious finger to his lip. "That's... a pretty not-so-totally-boring idea coming from someone like you, Kaede!" The pianist gives Kokichi a look of confusion as he starts to laugh carefreely. "Nyeee-heehee! Alrighty then, I'll join you, Kaede! If you don't want to vote for anyone, then I won't vote either. Kay?" He pauses, and adds, "Oh, and that's  _definitely_  not a lie, honest!"

"Don't listen to him, Kaede," Kaito counters. "If Kokichi is willing to go along with it, then it's definitely not the right thing to do."

"Heeeeey no fair, Kaito!" Kokichi pouts. "Do I  _really_  look like the type that'd try to trick you guys!" His glassy-eyed gaze hits the floor. "I just want to help you guys as much as I can..."

"He's definitely lying." Kaito states, turning to Kaede. "Listen, I don't know what you're thinking, but... I don't -" He shakes his head. "I don't think it's a good idea to go up against that... thing..." He rubs his chin as he glares at Monokuma. "He'll probably just murder us all, knowing him."

"Bears never lie!" Monokuma sings from his throne, then tilts his head. "I proved that last time, did I not, Miss Akamatsu?" Kaede doesn't bother giving the bear a second glance.

Angie clasps her hands together. "Yeeee-up! Atua says that we should definitely vote for someone today!" She points a paintbrush at the pianist. "Are you really okay with dying over a silly thing like not-voting?"

Kiibo speaks up again. "I must agree with Angie. Kaede, I understand your apprehension to work with Monokuma, but we must continue forward for the sake of those that have died." He places his hands on his hips. "That's what my inner-voice tells me, anyway, and it hasn't been wrong before."

"Kaede..." Tenko brings a hand to her chest. "Tenko understands that you are scared, trust Tenko, she's very scared too, but please remember, this is for the sake of Gonta, and of—" Her eyes linger on Himiko. "... and of everyone else here too."

Kaede can only stare at the sportswoman, astounded. She's only known Tenko for what, just over a week? She chews on her lip. It's twice the amount of time that her and Shuichi had known each other for. Her nails bite into her palm. And yet, there's that nagging, biting voice in her head that mocks her, ridicules her, tells her that it doesn't matter what solution they come to in the trial, it could all just be for naught, much like the prior case, and one of her friends will be ruthlessly and mercilessly dragged to their death, regardless of the result.

"So..." Kaede clenches a fist. "You want us all to kill you then, Tenko."

Tenko sends the pianist a melancholic look. "If that's how you want to word it, then yes, Tenko does." The rest of Kaede's words die in her throat. Himiko let out a whimper from beside her.

"Are we sure that this is the correct thing to do?" Kiyo inquires, brow furrowing. His golden eyes flicker to the two-toned bear lazily slumped across his throne. "I do believe we only have one shot at this."

Kokichi clicks his tongue. "Weeell, no one seems to have any other bright ideas..." he trails off, eyes sliding to Monokuma. "Unless  _you_  want to give some more clarity yet?"

Monokuma ponders for a moment, then dismissively raises a paw. "Mmmmmmnodontfeelikeit."

Monotaro waddles around to look up at the larger bear. "Oh? But father, isn't that a little unfair?"

"Yeah! The last thing we want is for them to get it wrong and for them all to get m-m-m-mass—" Monophanie proceeds to spew green again as her brothers explode into a flurry of hushed squabbles.

Kokichi shrugs. "It was worth a try, at least."

Kaito pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. "Well, what the hell are we meant to do now?"

"It would appear that we just have to leave it to chance." Kirumi offers with a gimlet stare. Her face falls as brings a gloved hand to her chest. "I am terribly sorry, Tenko, Kiibo, however, this does appear to be the only possible solution."

"It's okay, Tenko understands." Tenko meets the maid's eyes. "Tenko just wants this to... end..." she hangs her head. "She's done enough damage already."

"Don't say that" Kaede begins to say, before being cut off by Kiibo.

"As am I." The robot rests his hands squarely on his hips.

Kaede straightens her hat and recomposes herself. "Okay..." she nods to herself before addressing her class. "So, what are we going to do then?"

"What do you mean 'what are we going to do?'" Maki rolls her eyes. "We're going to vote, of course."

Kaede bites back a remark as Miu snaps at the caretaker on her behalf. "Yo, bitch-tits, we have a lil' problem with that, if your brain is that fuckin' small!" The inventor immediately withers as the babysitter's crimson glare pierces her.

"We can go halfsies!" Kokichi offers. "If all the guys vote for Tenko, and all the girls vote for Kiibo, then that should even it all out!"

“Why the fuck are _you_ do you sound so happy about this, twinklet!?” Miu yells at the smaller boy, then crosses her arms. “And I’m not fucking voting for Kiibs,” her head snaps to Kaito. “Space Face, you’re switching with me!”

“Ah, Miu, it’s alright.” Kiibo soothes. “I’d be more comfortable voting for myself, if I’m honest.”

Miu blinks. “Wh-what?”

The robot smiles at her. “It’ll all work out in the end, I can assure you, Miu.”

“K-Kiibo....”

Maki narrows her eyes. “...Can we really trust everyone to vote properly though?”

“Do we have any other choice other than to _not_ vote?” Kaede immediately replies, to which the Child Caregiver grimaces. Monokuma and his cubs proceed to announce the start of the voting process, much to Kaede's chagrin.

"Kaede." Kaede glances over to her left. Tenko gives her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about Tenko, she'll be fine." Kaede feels her heart sink even lower.

Kaito also very hesitantly selects the button on his podium, then hops into the vacant one beside him. "I've got Shuichi covered too."

Kaede’s fingers ghost over Kiibo’s face. She has to squeeze her eyes closed as she submits her vote, the sounds of beeping and hushed whispering filling the air as the voting process begins.

She peers into Himiko's stand. The magician's at a complete standstill, fingers curled at her sides as she blankly stares down at the sixteen faces available to select.

Kaede's opens her mouth to warn Himiko of the thirty-second time limit, but promptly shuts it again as she sees a white sleeve snake its way into Himiko's podium and select Kiibo's face for her. Kokichi nudges her to press the 'Submit Vote' button before the timer runs out, which the redhead very hesitantly does. Kokichi steps back into his own stand. Tenko mouths a 'thank-you' to the Supreme Leader. Kokichi only acknowledges her with a lazy shrug as he submits his own vote.

As a large screen descends above Monokuma and the Kubs, Kaede exchanges a nervous glance with an equally-as-anxious Tsumugi.

Despite the panic, negative thoughts and flurry of emotions swirling around her head and chest, Kaede feels her nerves calm ever so slightly as she spies Tenko hesitantly taking the mechanical hand offered to her by Kiibo as the two anxiously glance around the room. She feels sick as Monokuma announces that the votes are being tallied up. Her leaps into her throat, palms cold and sticky as she grips the frame of her podium and braces herself for the result. She tries to focus on her breathing, but her chest is hollow - all she can hears beeping, beeping, beeping, and for some reason it all feels so familiar, the biting feeling of nervousness, the anxiety of waiting for the results, despite this being the first trial, the  _first-but-actually-second trial_   _00707707 00700000 07707700 07700007 07707007 07770070 07770700 00700000 07707000 07770700 07707770 07700707 07770770 07700707 07770077 00700000 07777007 07707700 07707700 07700007 07770707 07770700 07700077 07700007 00700000 07770700 07770707 07700070 00700000 00707700 07770700 07770077 07770070 07707007 07700770 00700000 07700707 07707000 07770700_

Silence.

And then she hears strangled cry erupt from Himiko beside her. Then Tsumugi. Kiibo and Miu follow behind. The silence in the room slowly dissolves, from nothing into quietened mumbles and gasps.

Kaede slowly turns her head to the direction of the screen.

And her heart stops.

Displayed for all to see, with eight votes to six, was Tenko's picture.

"Wh..." Words fail her, mouth drying up as she attempts to process the results on-screen.

"What...?" Tenko, still holding Kiibo's hand, observes the result with wide eyes.

"Hold up, hold up!" Kaito slams his fist down onto his podium, face tightening with anger. "What the hell happened!?"

"That..." Kirumi presses a gloved hand to her face. "We agreed that the males would vote for Kiibo, and the females for Tenko, did we not?"

"I voted for myself, I can assure you." Kiibo says.

"As did Tenko."

"I fuckin' believe that, but what the fuck were titless and dickless doing in the corner when that shit was going on?!" Miu barks in the general direction of Kokichi and Himiko, the latter of whom fixates her gaze on the tiles below.

"Ah, Tenko asked Kokichi to vote for her instead..." Tenko says, eyes flickering to her right. "And Himiko voted for Kiibo, Tenko thinks."

"She did." Kokichi says, rolling back on his heels.

There's a long silence as confoundment swirls around the courtrooms already-grim air.

"Th-there's got to be some sort of mistake!" Kiibo exclaims, panic very quickly spreading across his robotic features. He turns to Tenko. "Right?!"

Tenko pulls her mouth into a straight line and shakes her head. "Tenko... doesn't know either, Kiibo."

Kokichi rolls back on his heels. "Awww, so in the end we were betrayed by one of our own." He sticks out his bottom lip and looks at the ground forlornly.

"Betrayed?" Kaede echoes. She glances up at the result once again. "Betrayed..."

"Oh! Angie thinks he's talking about the traitor!" The artist chirps.

Kokichi shrugs. "I don't know about the traitor, per say, but  _someone_  here's obviously manipulated the vote and swayed it a certain way..."

Kaede inhales through her teeth as a familiar feeling of paranoia dawns on her. "Wait, Kokichi, are you talking about the maste—"

"O-kay folks! That's a wrap!" Monokuma yells over Kaede as the courtroom's is illuminated in natural light once more. Kaede squints at the sudden change in lighting. "And, uh..." the bear peers up at the screen, mumbling to himself. "Well, this is sorta troublesome..."

Tsumugi gasps, "Wait, you mean we got it wrong!?" Kaede sees the brief look of panic flash over Tenko's features before the bear continues.

"No, no, I'll take that as the right answer, I guess, it's just..." Monokuma pouts and slumps back down into his throne.

"Wait!" Kaede hears Kaito shouting at the headmaster. "What do you mean 'You guess'!?"

"Ah, Kaito," Tenko starts to say, "It's alright, Tenko's—"

"No, Kaito's right!" Kaede hears herself joining in angrily, craning her neck up to the bear. "You're saying that as if it never mattered who won in the first place!"

And Monokuma stares at them in silence.

"W-wait..." Kiibo stutters, "That can't be—"

"It means  _someone_  either wanted Tenko dead, or Kiibo to be saved saved." Kokichi summarises, before pausing in thought for a moment and adding; "or both!"

"Like I said earlier, stop being so fucking happy about this!" Miu yells at the Supreme Leader.

"A-are we sure we can just say that...?" Tsumugi asks quietly. Her blue eyes dart nervously around the room. "I... can't see anyone wanting to save one of them over the other..."

"Well," Monokuma begins, kicking his stubby legs over the arm of his throne. "When ya  _really_  think about it, even  _if_  Kiibo served Gonta the tea last night." He yawns, "he didn't  _force_  the guy to drink it, did he?"

"Well," Kiibo fidgets, "T-that's true, but..."

"So, can we  _really_  say that Kiibo did it?" Monokuma gestures towards said robot, "Unless he was both the student behind the initial spiking of the tea, and forcefully poured that tea down Gonta's throat, then..."

"He's not  _technically_  the culprit!" Monotaro cheerfully punctuates.

Kokichi quirks an eyebrow. "Didn't think  _you_  of all people would go out of your way to clarify that."

Monokuma jabs a stubby paw at the Supreme Leader. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Ooooh, I don't know, it's just interesting that you'd do it for the only non-human here, is all.” Kokichi locks his hands behind his head. “Makes you wonder if there's some underhanded business going on behind the scenes, no?" He grins, turning back to his classmates. "I don't know about you guys, but that sounds like the compete  _opposite_ of robophobia!"

Kaede leans over her podium. "Underhanded business?"

Kokichi whistles. "Oh, don't mind me." He chuckles, and Kaede rolls her eyes and focuses her attention elsewhere.

"And don't accuse us of playin' dirty either spaceman." Monosuke continues to crow at Kaito. "I can tell you that Miss 'Shira over there is  _definitely_  the culprit in this case, whether you like it or not." He adjusts his glasses. "Not the mastermind, not either of the traitors, not even one of us!"

"What?" Kaede blinks. "Wait,  _either_  traitor...?"

Monosuke tilts his head. "Hah?"

"There are...  _two_  traitors amongst us now...?" Maki grimaces.

"Oh,  _goody_!" Kokichi's rubs his hands together. "Just when I thought that this day couldn't get any  _more_  interesting!"

"Two..." Tsumugi looks ill. "Two... traitors... and a... mastermind..." she claps her hands over her mouth. "I think I'm gonna be sick..."

Monosuke goes paler than his white side as a guitar is hurled in his direction.

"MONOSUKE YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Monokid screeches.

"Th-they weren't supposed to find out about that until Chapter Four! How could you _do_ that to us!?" Monophanie squeaks.

Monotaro huffs and crosses his paws."Y-yeah! Now what are we supposed to do for  _that_ big reveal, huh?"

The yellow bear frantically hops from foot to foot. "C-calm down, if you guys panic so much then I-I can't play this off as a joke!"

Traitor or not. Mastermind or not. Kaede pays the bears no more attention as she practically leaps out of her podium and rushes to Tenko's side, as do the rest of the class.

"Tenko is so sorry, everyone," The Aikido practitioner falls into Kaede's arms as the pianist fights back the urge to break down herself.

"Tenko..." Kaede and Kaito exchange a sombre look as the other students crowd around the newly-declared blackened. Himiko steps to the front as Tenko pulls away from Kaede, wiping her eyes with the teal elbow of her sleeve.

"Himiko... Tenko is so sorry." Himiko says nothing, instead opting to silently walk into the sportswoman's chest and slowly bring her arms up to wrap around her waist.

"The fuck? You fucking murdered someone's ass, and all you have to say for yourself is that you're sorry!?" Miu spits, lips curling in clear frustration.

"Iruma. I think it'd be only fair to hear Chabashira out at this point." Ryoma says, approaching the group in small strides. "Though that being said..." He sighs. "I'd also like to know why she did it."

"Tenko, why? Why you kill someone?" The question comes from Angie, surprisingly. "I thought you had the same thoughts about this school as Angie did..."

"Th-that's..." Tenko's gaze drops to the mop of red at her front.

"Just tell us Tenko." Kaito begs, "please..."

"Was it what you saw on your motive card, or motive video, by any chance?" Kirumi inquires.

"Tenko," Kaede anxiously toys with the bill of Shuichi's hat. "You can tell us, we won't be mad." She finds herself having to bite her lip to prevent any additional sounds from spilling out. "We just want to know."

"Did you, perhaps, forget about the rules of the Class Trial?" Kiyo inquires with a quirk of an eyebrow.

Kaede's head whips around to the anthropologist. "The rules?"

"If the killer, hereinafter referred to as ‘the blackened’ is correctly identified during the class trial, only the blackened will be punished for their crime." Tsumugi recites from her Monopad, and looks up. "Is that what you're referring to?"

"Hmmm, then was it because you wanted to escape?" Angie asks, then presses her palms into her cheeks. "Cuz you know, Himiko woulda died with the rest of us if we'd voted for her or Kiibo, y'know?"

"Tenko knows..." Tenko inhales shakily. "Tenko... has known all along about that..."

"No." Kaede cuts in, turning her focus to Tenko once again. "I don't think Tenko would have killed to escape." The musician's grip on her backpack tightens, "Tenko... has some of the strongest willpower of everyone here." Kaede shakes her head. "I can't see someone like that murdering for the sole reason of trying to escape, let alone taking all of us down in the process."

Kaito presses his fists together. "Kaede's right!" He turns to Tenko. "There's gotta be another reason for all of this, right, Tenko?" His face softens. "You can tell us what it is, we won't be angry."

"I really don't think I'll be able to move forward if I..." Kaede closes her eyes and inhales through her nose, " _We_  won't be able to move forward from all of this if we don't know why this happened..."

"Tenko..." Tenko pulls away from the mage for a moment. "Tenko didn't do it to escape, and she didn't do it because she'd forgotten about the rules..." she hesitates, "It's... hard to explain without any proof but... what Tenko did..." The muscles in her face tighten. "or... tried to do... she did for justice."

"J-justice?" Kaito echoes.

"Boy, that sure does sound familiar!" Monokuma loudly comments from his perch above the students, before being swiftly silenced.

As the Aikido master pulls the magician closer, she inhales shakily. "Ryoma is right. Tenko did what she did because..." she pauses again, "of the motive video she received."

A smack resounds throughout the room as Miu slaps her forehead with a gloved palm and Kaede feels her stomach churn. All that effort they'd gone to ensure that no one was motivated to kill... and yet it still ended up happening in the end. Kaede pulls her hat down as she remembers her promise to Shuichi. _I'm sorry... again..._

"But wait, didn't Gonta get your video, Tenko?" Tsumugi tilts her head, perplexed.

Tenko nods. "That's right..."

"And Himiko got Gonta's..." Kiibo recalls.

"Oh, are we revealing who got everyone's video now?!" Angie's hand shoots into the air. "Angie got Tsumugi's!" then she frowns, "But... it was soooo boring that Atua fell asleep before it finished playing..."

"A-ah, I'm... sorry?" The cosplayer apologises with a titter. She adjusts her glasses. "I got Kaede's, though... there isn't any way to prove that now... I guess."

Kaede feels a pang of disappointment that she knows she shouldn't at the reveal of Tsumugi having her video.

"Heyyyyy, you guys forced us to not tell us who got who's videos! Why're you all going back on your word now?" Kokichi laments with a pout.

Kaede grimaces. "Well, if it'll help us figure out which motive video Tenko got, then I think it's only fair that we all—"

"Oh, you shoulda just said, Kaede!" Kokichi avows with a chuckle. His eyes slide to the Aikido Master. "I saw the names of who got who's videos the night of the Insect Meet n' Greet." He pauses, gauges the reaction of his audience, and grins. "Tenko got Kiyo's video."

Kaede's eyes automatically dart over to the anthropologist, who, with an unchanging, unreadable expression, watches on with silent intrigue.

Angie's head bounces between Korekiyo and Tenko. "Wait, sooo, if Tenko got Korekiyo's video... then, then, theeeeeeeen..."

"Yup." Kokichi's face contorts into something sinister. "Kiyo was Tenko's original target."

"The hell!?" Kaito pales. "W-what did you say!?"

"Oh, that reminds me!" Tsumugi pipes up, light bouncing off her glasses, "You were actually being kind of..." she pauses as she tries to find the right words, "a little aggressive? With Kiyo, I mean, throughout the trial..." She tilts her head. "Right?"

"That... can't be right..." Kaede begins. She turns to Tenko, face obscured by her bangs. "Right, Tenko?"

Tenko's eyes glaze over as her gaze lingers on the anthropologist for a little longer than necessary before her gaze softens, and she looks back over to Kaede.

"Tenko... is sorry."

Kaede's mouth dries up.

"But... why would you try and kill Kiyo, Tenko?" Tsumugi asks.

Miu snorts, "Are those glasses even fuckin' working, four-eyes?" she elaborately gestures over Korekiyo's form, "He's a fucking dude! And a creepy-as-shit one at that!"

"There was no need for that last statement, Miu." Kiibo turns to the anthropologist. "I'm sure this must be a lot to take in, Kiyo, if you want, we can—"

"It's quite alright, Kiibo, I appreciate the concern." Kiyo pinches the brim of his hat between his thumb and forefinger.

"Dude, you do realise you were just the target of murder, right? Kaito pulls his slipping jacket further over his shoulder. "How the hell are you bein' so calm?"

"Kukuku." Kiyo merely chuckles and brings his hand down to his chin. "Conversely, being the subject of a failed murder attempt is a rather... interesting experience I can't say I've had before."

"Oh god," Miu gags loudly. "He's fucking getting off on this shit, isn't he!?"

Kiyo turns to her. "I don't recall asking for your input, Miu." He crosses his arms and closes his eyes. "I personally feel that I have very little to worry myself with, reflecting upon how this trial has played out."

Tenko grits her teeth. “You…”

Kiyo tilts his head, blueish-black locks cascading over his shoulder. "I beg your pardon?"

"Tenko..." stands up straight and dusts herself down. "Since Tenko started practising Neo-Aikido with her master, she has become perceptive of the people around her." Kaede remains silent, but nods to herself, the scene outside the Love Hotel resurfacing into her mind, a scene that felt as though it had occurred aeons ago.

"Tenko... wanted to protect everyone," she continues, before wringing her hands and averting her gaze, "... even the males... but, Tenko thought that there was something was strange about Korekiyo for some time now." Tenko raises her hands defensively. "Tenko knows that she... she doesn't have the best relationship with the degenerates here, but at first Tenko..." she pauses and looks around the room, eyes lingering on a puffy-eyes Himiko before she continues. "Tenko thought she might have been overreacting. But sometimes, when Korekiyo... when Korekiyo was around Tenko, and some of the other girls..." her head snaps up to meet the gaze of the taller man, warm green eyes meeting narrowed gold. "Sometimes, Tenko sensed a murderous aura coming from him."

The hairs on the back of Kaede's neck prickle at the hostility lacing Tenko's voice.

Tenko continues. "But, Tenko thought she was just overreacting, since we're in a killing game, and she'd felt it from other people too, like Maki."

"Me?" Maki raises an eyebrow. Tenko bites her lip as she's met with the crimson tinged glare from the babysitter.

"Y-yes, but Maki's just a Child Caregiver, so Tenko figured she was just being paranoid. But then, Tenko watched the Kubs Pad she'd been given and—"

"And it was Kiyo's." Kaede punctuates, emptiness gnawing away at her core.

"What was on Kiyo's video, Tenko?" asks Kirumi, face alight with intrigue.

"Th-that's..." Tenko averts her eyes. "Hard to explain..."

"The videos were about the most important people in our lives," Ryoma asserts "— supposedly." Kaede feels a pang of guilt as the ex-convict fiddles with one of the zips on his leather jacket. "So it would have depicted the person Shinguuji considers to be the most important person in his life." He looks to Tenko. "That right?"

"That's right." Tenko nods. "It had his... sister on it." Korekiyo visibly stiffens.

"Ohhhh! Angie didn't know you had an older sister Kiyo!" Angie coos.

Kiyo, face unreadable under his leather guise, remains silent, yellow eyes locked onto the sportswoman.

"But even if it was just his sister," Kokichi tilts his head. "How does that equate to suddenly wanting to murdering him?"

"I don't know why you guys seem to have gotten the wrong Kubs Pads..." Monokuma quips, rolling around in his throne until his was seated upright. "But you  _do_  realise that they only work effectively when given to the right person, don't you?"

"What..." Kaede's eyes rake the bear. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Monokuma airily chuckles. "Well, you're hardly going to be motivated to kill by seeing Gonta's or Korekiyo's family, are you?"

Kokichi clicks his tongue. "You'd  _think_ that alright..."

"No one asked for your input." Kaito growls.

"To put it simply, some of the Kubs Pads were installed with a Flashback Light." The headmaster shrugs. "So if you didn't receive your own motive video, you're obviously not going to have gotten that memory back!"

"Wh-what the fuck did you just say!?" Miu shrieks.

"That means..." Kaede's eyes slide to Kirumi standing nearby, watching on with concerned intrigue, then back to Tenko, whose steely glare had completely congealed, and melted into an expression of sheer horror.

"Th-then..." Tenko runs a panicked hand through one of her braids. "Then... if Kiyo didn't see his video then..."

"Oh, no..." Kaede chews on her lip. "Tenko..."

The anthropologist grimaces. "I cannot confirm nor deny anything without having watched my video initially, I am afraid." He presses a hand to his face. "Though, I must admit, I am now extremely intrigued with regards to the contents of my video, with the mentioning of..."

"Your sister, is it?" Kaito punctuates. Kiyo lets out what Kaede thinks is a sigh under his mask and merely nods.

"A-ah, w-well, it wasn't just about his sister..." Tenko begins to say, as Kaede notices Monokuma start to reach for his gavel out of the corner of her eye. Kiyo quirks an eyebrow.

"What else was on it, Tenko?" Kirumi asks.

"S-sorry, Tenko doesn't want to remember the—" she covers her mouth with her hand.

"It's fine, just tell us," Kaede says quickly, approaching Tenko, eyes nervously dart off to the side. "Tell us before he—"

"It showed his sister's friends." Tenko blurts out.

"Huh?" Kaede blinks. "It what?"

"Kiyo's sister's... friends were in it too?" Tsumugi adjusts her glasses, looking perplexed.

"I see." Kiyo brings a bandaged hand up to his cap. "I understand now..."

Kaede blinks at him. "You do...?"

The anthropologist chuckles to himself. "Yes, yes." He eyes Monokuma. "Though, I must admit, I  _am_ rather intrigued that you were able to uncover such an... intimate secret of mine."

"AH!" Tenko claps a hand over her mouth and stares wide-eyed at Kiyo. "So you DO know!"

"Um," Tsumugi brings a hands up to her face. "Please say I'm not the only one confused here.”

Angie leans to one side "Wait, wait, wait, his sister's friends were in the video too?" She squeals. "That's so cute! To be close to your sister  _and_  her friends!" The artist visibly deflates. "Buuut... Angie still doesn't see how that's relevant."

Tenko grabs Kaede's shoulders. "Kaede, all those girls, he—"

"He what, Tenko!?"

Tenko hurriedly reaches into her shirt and pulls out a familiar looking envelope. "Tenko took this from—"

Kaede's eyes widen for a split second. "That's—"

"Alright, we have a  _very_  special punishment planned for Tenko Chabashira, the Ultimate Aikido Master!" Monokuma hollers.

"Please, Kaede, just..." Tenko's voice grows gradually more frantic, eyes glassing over. "Please protect Himiko... and everyone." She squeezes her eyes closed and bows to the class. "Tenko never meant for any of this to happen." She inhales. "Tenko really,  _really_  didn't intend for this to happen, she's so sorry that she—"

"You're not going anywhere." Kaede emptily reassures her. "I—" She shakes her head. "No,  _we_  won't let him kill you, or anyone else!"

Tenko closes her eyes. "Thank you, Kaede, but it's really,  _really_  okay." She gives the pianist a half-hearted smile. "Tenko tried to protect her friends and failed." She turns her attention to Himiko, who, from nearby watches on with a blank expression. A very forced one.

"So you both have to face the future with a positive outlook, alright? Don't be afraid to express your emotions, or your feelings. And just—" She closes her eyes.

"Just... don't be like Tenko. Don't let such a pointless killing happen in this academy again."

"Tenko!" Kaede clutches onto her arm. A shackle clamps around Tenko's neck and starts to pull skyward. Kaede’s grip only tightens on Tenko, the envelope flying out of Tenko's hand, ignored.

"Like hell are you goin' anywhere!" Kaito's voice booms across the hall as he grabs Tenko's other arm, and the two students tug at the sportswoman in an attempt to keep her grounded.

Kaede doesn’t listen to the cries of the class from around her. Blocks out the clunking and rumbling of the Exisals rallying around them. Ignoring Monokuma's shouts of protest, she ignores anything that isn't Tenko, Tenko, _Tenko..._

"Ahhh... no..." Tenko rasps as she's pulled at from three different angles. "C-can't... breathe... please... stop..."

Kaede's eyes shoot open.

And for a very brief second, she sees herself.

_A vision of a girl hanging on by a thread, the rope deathly tight around her neck as the life is slowly and agonisingly sucked out of her as she's thrashed around, much to the amusement of the-_

A strangled yelp escapes Kaede's throat. She instinctively staggers backwards, eyes widening as she falls backwards onto the cold floor.  _What... was that...?_

"Kaede!" Kaito's head whips around, his grip loosening ever so slightly, and just as Tenko is about to be hauled upwards...

"TENKO!"

A smaller figure shoots past Kaede.

Past Kaito.

Latches onto the Aikido Master's torso as she's dragged up.

Kaede's blood runs cold.

And Tenko Chabashira and Himiko Yumeno shoot upwards into the execution chamber.

"Oh..." Kaito mumbles under his breath as Kaede blankly stares at the ceiling, along with the others, wide-eyed and speechless.

"Oh...  _shit._ "

* * *

  **GAME OVER**

**TENKO CHABASHIRA HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY.**

**TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!**

Both Tenko and Himiko plunge down into the depths of the execution ring as it begins to construct itself around them in a flurry of wooden floorboards and beams and mats of tatami.

Himiko is hurled directly into the hard wall at the back-left corner of the room, as Tenko falls into a heap in the room's centre of what can now be identified as a traditional Aikido dojo, walls lined with oriental décor.

 

**Half-Kan, Five-Kan, do a full TEN-Kan!**

**_Ultimate Aikido Master, Tenko Chabashira's Execution:_ **

**_Executed._ **

 

Tenko opens her eyes, and realises that she's surrounded; the Monokubs are lined up along the wall facing her, each perching on zabutons of their respective colours.

Tenko turns around. Himiko is pressed up against the corner, eyes wide and frightened. Tenko's about to approach the magician when she spots the menacing figure on the adjacent side of the mage; Monokuma, standing beside a large gong, chuckling.

He raises the nylon-tipped drumstick. The door of the dojo slides open, and in file a large fleet of wooden mannequins; all carved in Monokuma's image, the glowering red slits of their eyes fixated on the martial artist.

Knees shaking, Himiko rises from her spot in the corner, standing on tip toed boots in an attempt to catch a glimpse of the Aikido Master from over the sea of beige. For a fleeting moment, their eyes meet.

Monokuma hits the gong, and the mannequins spring to life, and go in for the kill, and Tenko can do nothing but steel her nerve.

The deafening cracking of splintering and snapping wood reverberates throughout both the dojo and the courtroom below, as Tenko Chabashira springs into action, tearing through the fleet with ease.

She attempts to cast aside the searing pain coursing through her body as wood slices and pierces raw flesh, blood seeping from the cuts and slashes rapidly dotting her thighs and hands.

Some of the mannequins are cut clean in half with as little effort as it'd take to snap a wooden board in half. Others fly from the impact of Tenko's kicks directly into the wooden beams holding up the building with a sickening bang.

Back in the courtroom, the other students can do nothing but watch on in absolute horror, dreading what was to come next. Kaede feels the tiniest seed of hope blossom in her aching chest as the fleet's numbers gradually decrease in size, and after what seems like an eternity, they're naught but empty shells and firewood.

Tenko collapses into a breathing heap onto the wooden floor, bruised, bloody, and brutally battered. Her limbs are jutting out in places they shouldn't be, and a large spike of wood is embedded into her side.

There's the tiniest creak in the dojo's architecture. Monodam glances up and idly watches as a piece of the infrastructure crumbles to the ground. His emotionless eyes trail over to the red and black figure of Himiko rising to her feet. The gears in his robotic head begin to turn. Monosuke scrambles off of his yellow zabuton cushion, berating her for interfering.

"TENKO!"

Stumbling and tripping over her own panicked state, and the wooden fragments of what’s left of the wooden warriors Himiko frantically climbs over the rubble to reach Tenko, who lies near-lifelessly at the centre of the room, shoulders heaving and fresh wounds bleeding.

Tenko's eyes slowly open and slide up at the sound of her name and through weary, blackened eyes, can just about make out through blurred vision the silhouette of Himiko Yumeno approaching her.

"Himiko..."

Tenko clenches her teeth and squeezes her eyes shut as she winces in pain. She inches her arms underneath her body and pushes herself to her severely battered knees, head hanging like a winded horse. She weakly edges her way towards the fast approaching mage.

The floorboard underneath her wobbles ever so slightly, and something small and silvery underneath the floor catches Tenko's eye.

Himiko staggers over the final piece of fragmented wood and with all of her pent-up energy, races over, outstretching her hand towards her.

Tenko lifts a bleeding hand.

Their fingertips brush, as does Himiko’s foot to the floorboard.

With the last of her strength, Tenko lunges forward at Himiko and thrusts her back a few feet.

The floorboard dips from the impact and flips over.

A spear shoots up.

Kaede claps her hands over her mouth and feels the blood physically drain from her face, the screaming and sobbing of her fellow living classmates, along with the laughing of Monokuma amalgamating into meaningless white noise as a silhouette of Tenko being impaled through the neck flashes across the huge screen for all to see.

 

The magician strains her vocal chords, but nothing comes out, yet she still screams. As though put under the curse of a witch, her body is soon overcome with raw sobs. She shakes like a leaf. Fright consumes every cell in her body, swelling them with terror.

Yet she doesn't even flinch when the ground begins to tremor below her, nor when the wooden beams begin to fall in on each other and crumble from the damage prior. The roof begins to slowly cave in on itself. She doesn't react when a beam falls directly into her line of sight, nor when Monodam hurls his bespectacled brother into the path of the falling pillar in front of her.

And with one last creak and a drawn-out groan, what's left of the dojo falls in on itself, its occupant lying motionlessly at its core.

**END**

* * *

Kaede's knees buckle, and she finds herself on the cool floor of the trial room. It's only when she touches her cheek that she realises that her face is wet with tears. Tsumugi is also sobbing into her hands nearby, but Kaede doesn't have the energy to comfort anyone. Not now.

She only half hears Monokuma and three of the seemingly equally-as-traumatised Monokubs usher Angie away to collect Himiko from the execution chamber, but Kaede pays them no mind.

"You alright, Akamatsu?" Kaede glances up and sees Ryoma standing at her side. Even when kneeling, the pianist is still taller than the ex-convict. Kaede clenches her jaw as she musters a small nod.

"Kaede?" Kiibo awkward shuffles over to the pair, guilt riddling his features. "I just wanted to say I'm so—"

"You didn't know," Ryoma coolly replies. The robot blinks, as Ryoma continues. "We did all we could," he sighs, "I know you wouldn't have killed Gokuhara – or anyone, for that matter, on purpose."

Kiibo sadly smiles. "Thank you, Ryoma." But Ryoma isn't listening, instead watching something just beyond the robot with a quirked eyebrow. Kaede and Kiibo follow his gaze as the pianist forces herself to stand, only just managing to see the tail end of Kaito striding right up to Korekiyo. And seizing him by the collar of his uniform.

"K-Kaito, please wait!" Kiibo shouts as he rushes over to the astronaut with Kaede in close pursuit.

"Why the hell should I!?" The astronaut snaps back as what remains of the class accumulate around them. "He's the reason Tenko's dead!" He curls his fingers tighter over Kiyo's collar, nails threatening to dig into the leather coat concealing the anthropologist's neck.

"Just—" Kaito inhales shakily. "... what made her do it?"

Kiyo says nothing.

"Tell me, Kiyo! What was it that made her so willing to kill you?"

Still nothing.

"Kiyo!"

"I do not believe I am required to answer that." The anthropologist casts his eyes upwards to where Tenko and Himiko had been dragged just moments earlier. "I never once did harm unto anyone here, be it male or female." He locks eyes with the astronaut. "Regardless, I see no need for the sudden hostility, Kaito." He raises an eyebrow in the astronaut's direction. "Surelyyou're not forgetting that she tried to murder me?"

Kaito grits his teeth and raises a fist at the unmoving anthropologist. "Oh, that does it!"

But he's stopped mid-punch as a gloved hand grips his fist.

"I request that you cease this needless violence at once." Kirumi says, normally gentle voice holding an edge of sternness.

Kaito blinks. "Wha..?"

"Geez, if you're gonna murder someone, at  _least_  wait until I've prepared the next motive!" Monokuma exclaims as he waddles over to the group. "Especially seeing as you're all so pent up over a certain someone's  _death_ , I think the next motive I'm preparing will be of extreme interest to you all!"

"Sh-shut up!" Kaede screeches at the two-toned bear, vision blurring. "This is all your fault in the first place!"

"Whaaaaat?" Monokuma tilts his head. "It's  _my_  fault now?"

"Of course, it is!" The pianist gestures to the surrounding courtroom. "This killing game, that—" she swallows the bile threatening to creep up her throat. "That execution, all of this is happening because of you!"

"Did I kill Gonta?" the robot's red eye glowers. "Did I kill  _Rantaro_ , Kaede?"

Kaede draws a breath through her teeth. "Th-that's..."

Monokuma lets the musician simmer to herself as he addresses the rest of the class. "I don't normally allow for these kinds of exceptions, but..." he brings his paws to his face. "I think letting it slide just this one time might be entertaining enough."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ryoma asks.

Monokuma turns to the tennis pro. "Weeell, I was just gonna let it be, but if I happened to tell you that I had  _backups_  of the motive videos..." the bear trails off with a smirk as he sees Ryoma's eyes widen.

"You... you had backups this whole time!?" Tsumugi shrieks.

Monokuma shrugs. "I never  _said_  that I didn't. I mean," he laughs, "No one ever asked me for any of them!"

"What are you implying?" Kirumi inquires warily, keeping her grip on Kaito's hand firm.

"Before you guys leave the courtroom and go on your merry way back to the Academy... I'll allow a sole screening of any one motive video." He chuckles, "You know, since your little party never ended up going ahead, this is the  _least_  that I can do!"

Ryoma narrows his eyes. "Any one motive video?"

"Yuppers!"

"Well, I think it's pretty fuckin' obvious that we need to check out Mr. Zippy's video." Miu snorts.

Kiibo agrees. "That would be the most logical route to follow." He turns to the anthropologist, who stands at the back of the room, as calm as ever. "That's alright with you, right, Kiyo?"

Kiyo merely folds his arms and closes his eyes. "It is absolutely perfect with me."

"You're... being awfully calm for someone who almost got murdered and knocked out." Tsumugi comments with a shudder.

He shrugs. "Perhaps I am. However it is of little importance now." He casts his eyes aside. "Though, I will admit it is a terrible,  _terrible_  shame."

The cosplayer blinks. "What is?"

Kaede snaps back to life as she - very cautiously, approaches the anthropologist.

"Kiyo..." She keeps her fists clenched at her sides. "I don't-" She takes a breath. "I don't know what coerced Tenko into—" she pauses, “doing what she did but, for closure's sake, can you at least tell us?" She practically begs with the anthropologist. "Please?"

"I'm afraid it is a highly personal matter, Kaede." His bandaged fingers ghost his leather mask. "And one that I am not permitted to disclose to just anyone." He meets her eyes. "However, I must say, your seemingly endless amounts sympathy for me, despite me being the catalyst for her death..." he pauses. "It is beginning to make me regret not being able to introduce you to my sister whilst I had the opportunity, Kaede."

"What?" Kaede's eye twitches. "What's that supposed mean?"

Kiyo merely chuckles. "What, indeed—" The pair are cut off from their exchange as Kokichi hoists himself up onto Rantaro's podium, faltering slightly as he balances himself on the amnesiac's portrait.

"Kokichi, please get down from there at once." Kirumi orders, releasing Kaito from her hold, but to no avail.

"I... whoah – okay, I just wanted to suggest that we all watch Gonta's motive video!" The lithe boy announces loudly, much to the confoundment of his classmates.

"Gokuhara's...? Why though?" Ryoma asks.

"Well, it only occurred to me just there, but— ah!" Kokichi wobbles on the thin frame of Rantaro's stand. "Well, we never cleared up the thing about his video, right?"

Tsumugi tilts her head. "Gonta's... video?"

"Yeah, remember? Himiko said that it showed reptiles or something, and Kaede was certain that he'd told her and Shuichi that he'd been raised by wolves!" He flashes a grin. "Isn't this the perfect opportunity to figure out who the liar is?!"

"Hell no!" Kaito growls, "Why the hell would we waste a chance on something as dumb as that!?"

Kokichi pulls a face. "I just think it'd be interesting if it turned out that Gonta had been the liar all this time!"

Tsumugi furrows her brow. "Gonta... lying...?" She shakes her head. "I'm sorry but... I just can't see that being possible."

Maki shrugs. "He  _was_  an entomologist – if he was smart enough to earn that title, I'm sure he'd be smart enough to lie about something as small as that."

Kokichi clicks his fingers. "Yeah, see? Besides, if I  _am_  right, it'd just mean yet another person hiding secrets from all of us, wouldn't it?"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Maki retorts immediately.

Kokichi leans against the back of Rantaro's head. "Well,  _I'd_  be lying if I said that all this talk about hidden motives hadn't gotten me thinking." He stretches his arms out. "Why don't we have a little sharing session, right here, right now? How about it?"

Kaede blinks. "Sharing session?"

"What are you trying to get at...?" Maki raises an eyebrow in Kokichi's direction.

Kokichi laughs. "Oh, don't look at me like that, you guys! I'm just trying to bring us even closer in the wake of one our precious classmates' deaths!" He jumps down and places a hand on his hip. "We're all friends here, aren't we?" His eyes slide to the pianist. "At least, that's what you're always talking about, Kaede."

"Huh?" Kaede stutters. "I-I mean, yes but—"

"So? What's the problem? Friends should  _never_  keep secrets from each other! If we don't unite in this time of grieving, who are we to call each other friends?!" He points an accusing finger. "So we just gotta do it, you know!?"

Miu scoffs. "And of all people to be talkin' about being fucking honest,  _you?_ "

"You know what they say," Kokichi shrugs. "Humour brings insight and tolerance. Irony brings a deeper and less friendly understanding."

Kirumi clears her throat. "Kokichi, I do understand - and respect where you're coming from, however I do not feel it appropriate for anyone to be pressured into disclosing any personal information."

Kaede jumps to life at the sound of the maid chipping in. "Y-yeah, so can you just please,  _please_  just give it a rest?" She lifts Shuichi's cap off of her head and runs a hand through sweaty blonde locks, relishing in the cool air meeting her scalp for the first time in a while.

"I'm sure..." she swallows a lump in her throat as she replaces the hat on her head, flipping it's beak to the side once again. "I'm sure that... not many of us have much to hide... anyway..."

"Kaede..." Kokichi stares at her, blank-faced for a few moments, and his mouth creeps into a smirk. "You're such a bad liar it hurts me sometimes you know that!?"

"Kokichi." Kaito sends the Supreme Leader a look of warning, but it goes unnoticed.

"You know, Kaito, there are lots of people here hiding some preeety big secrets that even  _you_  don't know about... but they haven't shared them with the rest of the class, y'know?"

"It's like Kirumi said," Kaito counters. "If anyone's hidin' some big secrets, they'll tell us when they're ready. We've only known each other for eight days, so just—"

"But why wait?"

Kaito blinks. "Huh?"

Kokichi presses a finger to his temple. "The innocent have nothing to hide, Kaito."

"What the hell are you tryna get at, Kokichi!?" the astronaut growls.

Kaede sees Maki from the other side of the courtroom giving Kokichi's back a look that the pianist could only describe as 'murderous'.

"Oh,  _you_  should know, Kaito, we both know what I'm trying to get at."

Kaito pales. "Y-you wouldn't—"

Kaede feels a sigh escape her. "What on earth are you guys talki—"

"I don't have all day!" Monokuma screeches over the bickering teens. "I'll give you twenty seconds to make your choice or I'm gonna take back my offer!"

"We don't need twenty seconds." Maki asserts, approaching the group with a stoic expression. Kaede notices her holding something at her side. She spins on her heel to look at Monokuma, "Play Kiyo's video."

"Wha...?" Kokichi's mouth drops open. "Hey! I thought you were on  _my_  side!"

Kaito grins and sends a thumbs-up in Maki's. "I knew you had it in you, Maki-Roll."

"I'm not on anyone's _s_ _ide_." Maki frowns. She flicks a wisp of her bangs out of her face. "Just get this over with."

"Is... is it really okay to watch this though?" Kaede wonders aloud, avoiding the babysitter's eyes. "I mean, if Monokuma's letting us watch one, maybe we should just avoid—"

"Kaede, listen to me." Maki says, moving to approach her. The pianist curses internally at the involuntary shiver that snakes its way down her spine. As she advances, Maki opens her mouth to, Kaede assumes, further berate and ridicule her own opinion on the matter, before being swiftly cut off by an all-too familiar voice resounding across the courtroom, and both girls turn to watch the monitor with the rest of the class.

_"Alright! Back by popular demand, it's time for the Motive Video!"_

"..."

"..."

"..."

* * *

"Heyyyy, everyone! Himiko is okay! Just... hnnngh..."

Angie staggers back into the courtroom with a passed out Himiko half-slumped over her back, feet dragging along the ground.

"Just... really tired from the stress. But it'll be okay! Because Atua already told me that – huh?"

Angie rubs her eyes frantically with the sleeve her yellow parka as she finds herself staring in confusion at her classmates and (future council) members, all frozen in shock as they stare at a blank screen.

_Whaaaaaaaaaaaaatt?_

The artist wonders why the redhead is so heavy, because, because,  _because,_  if magic is real and Himiko is magical then shouldn't she, by default be like, super light? Like lighter than those cute little white birds in her lab!

Sometimes, Angie wonders how much blood would be contained in those birds, maybe they'd be really good donators for Him? But then again, maybe they wouldn't...

Angie will just ask Him later. For now...

"What... happened while Angie was gone?"

Angie sees Miu running towards her. Angie wrinkles her nose at the inventor as the flurry of really, really,  _really_ mean nicknames rush back into Angie's ears faster than the way Angie's paint runs when she dilutes it with her special water, but Angie decides to stay as friendly as possible because Angie won't get any council members if Angie's not a nice president and if Angie doesn't create a council then the killing game will just con-

"Ah, Miu, what did Angie—"

The inventor runs straight past Angie, pale faced and on wobbly legs as she dashes out of the courtroom.

"Aww man, Angie, you just missed it!" Kokichi skips over to her, grin plastering his face.

The artist tilts her head as she tries her best to set Himiko down on the floor as gently as possible. "Missed? What did Angie miss?"

Kokichi shrugs "Oh, nothing much, just the usual..." His eyes darken, and his expression send a shiver down Angie's spine. He's scary sometimes... but... he's her council member, so it's all okay!

... Right?

Angie blinks. "Ohh, okay, but then why does everyone look so shocked?"

"Here."

Angie jumps at the sudden appearance of Maki at her other side. Tenko said she felt a 'murderous aura' coming from Maki too.

Angie can... kind of see it...

"Tenko dropped it before she..." Maki's eyes briefly flash upwards before resting back on Angie.

Understanding washes over the artist like a wet sponge to a canvas. "O-oh, um, okay."

Maki's gaze doesn't waver. Angie only barely suppresses the sudden urge to squirm under the caregiver's stare.

The babysitter's eyes finally shift down to the unconscious figure at her feet. "I'll take her back to her room. You might want to take a look at that." She adds blankly, before turning on her heel, and walking towards the courtroom's exit, Himiko slumped over her shoulders.

"A-ah, Atua thanks you, Maki!"

_But he doesn't really._

Maki doesn't look back.

Pout lacing her features, Angie fumbles with the multi-coloured envelope, and flips the card over, not bothering to look at the name on the front of the Kubs Kard as her eyes scan the contents.

"..."

"Oh..." Angie looks up. Angie feels her legs wobble give out underneath her. Why does Angie suddenly feel sick?

Or is it a different feeling...?

One of... hmmm...

Angie doesn't remember feeling this way before.

_But in any case..._

"Angie thinks she understands why everyone is so shocked now."

Angie's eyes trail back down to the piece of white card in her now-involuntarily-trembling hand.

 

 

 

 

 

_Korekiyo Shinguuji is an undiscovered Serial Killer, who, in bizarre acts of femicide, has murdered a total of ninety-seven girls and women to send as 'friends' to his deceased elder sister._

* * *

  **Chapter II: _Overture of Heaven and Hell_**

** END **

**Victim: Gonta Gokuhara**

**Culprit: Tenko Chabashira**

**Surviving Students: 12...?**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia:
> 
> ❃ An 'Overture' is an orchestral piece at the beginning of an opera, play, musical, etc. It can also be defined as an introduction to something more substantial, or more dramatic in this case.
> 
> ❃ The original victim of this case, up until about an hour before Chapter 6 went live, was actually Kirumi - Gonta was the original student I had written to do the neck autopsy and all of his lines were all scrapped and instead placed with a complete improvisation of Tojo. :') This doesn't really change the story in the slightest, however!
> 
> ❃ 'Half-Kan, Five-Kan, do a full TEN-Kan!' - So, a 'Tenkan' is an actual foot technique commonly used in martial arts, mainly Aikido. I found the execution name on a section of an Aikido website purely dedicated to puns on Aikido, and 'Tenkan' seemed to be the best fit, considering the culprit's first-name is very similar to the move's title.
> 
> ❃ The whole Kiyo-remembering-his-video-thing was one of the most difficult things to come to a decision to in the entirety of this fic, to be honest. Like, he does say to Kaede and Shuichi in Chapter 1 of canon that he 'wants to get out and meet sister' and why would he need do that if she were already dead and 'inside him'? (gag noises) Additionally, would he not have taken the First Blood Perk when it were ripe so he can continue his 'killing spree' in the outside world without a punishment? But conversely, in Kaede's free times he comments on 'getting to the preparations' for Kaede to meet her ready, so it really doesn't add up. Whether it was just poor writing on Tsumugi's part or Kodaka's, I'm not too sure, but I have definitely thought long and hard about it, as I saw a couple of theories floating around that he, perhaps also received his motive video. So in the end, the theory I have decided to go with is another relatively popular one; of which he does receive his motive video, and that it merely amps up his killing thirst - he DID almost out Tsumugi in trial one, after all! 
> 
> ❃ The trial, as many guessed, was an attempt at a parallel to Kaede's canon one, and the execution was half-inspired by Peko's from SDR2.
> 
> ❃ The first idea that was pitched to me for her execution was actually was (as I found out last week), nearly a carbon copy to that of the first one of SDRA2. Of course, that's absolutely not relevant in the slightest, but I just found it very strange to be watching almost that exact same concept be used in something I had not known existed at the time!
> 
> ❃ 'Kubs Kards' were/are a reference to the Chapter II or DR1. The fact that Kaede managed to rally the students (at least for a little while) in Chapter I of canon to the point of Monokuma needing to implement a second motive is something I've always wanted to see explored so, that may not be the only 'new' motive rearing it's head during the course of this fic!
> 
> ❃ And finally, what kind of Chapter II would it have been without *some* sort of Serial Killer reveal??


	12. Encore Epilogues I & II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! (っ◕‿◕)っ ~♥
> 
> To show my appreciation for the 400+ kudos, 300+ comments, and 100+ subscriptions to this story, consider this my way of saying 'Thank-you' and 'Happy Holidays'! ♡♡♡
> 
> As you can see from the title, this is the first of four 'intermission' chapters! I guess you could call these little filler chapters to soften the transition from the execution chapters back to the Daily Life ones? In any case, I hope you enjoy it regardless!

**Chapter I: _My Class Trial, His Resolution_** _:_

**_The Wonderings of a Wanderer (#37 - Travel Journal)_ **

“Find anything interesting there?”

“Gah...!”

Shuichi nearly drops the book in his hands, losing his footing at the surprise voice as he finds himself stumbling back a few feet into the nearby bookcase, eyes squeezing shut as he braces himself for the oncoming impact.

But it never comes.

A small lopsided smile crosses Rantaro’s lips as he releases his hold on the detective. “Sorry,” he laughs, “Didn’t mean to scare you.”

Shuichi’s hand flies to the brim of his hat. “Ah, no it’s not your fault, I just-” his eyes flit to the nearby bookcase. _That_ bookcase. “got lost in my own thoughts, is all.”

Rantaro chuckles and walks over to lean against the nearby shelf. “Well, that’s not always a bad thing, I suppose.”

Shuichi watches the amnesiac idly flick through a random book for a few moments before breaking the silence threatening to turn awkward. “Ah, um, Rantaro?” He feels himself flinch as warm green eyes trail back over to him. “Ah, well, no, it’s just,” he pauses, and brings a finger to his chin as he eyes a nearby book. “I... didn’t really peg you as a reading type, is all.”

Rantaro’s eyes widen for a brief moment before laxing into something gentler as a second chuckle escapes him. “You’re not the first person to make that kinda remark about me today, y’know?” He smiles as he sees panic flash across the detective’s features. “Relax,” he soothes, “No offence taken here, Shuichi. In fact,” He claps the book shut with one hand and slots it back into its place on the bookshelf. “Some people would probably take that as a compliment in this day and age, wouldn’t you agree?”

“I mean, I suppose so...?” Shuichi pulls his cap a little further down his face. “Probably...”

There's a pause.

“So, you didn’t answer my question yet.”

Shuichi glances up at the taller boy. “Huh?”

Rantaro’s expression is calm, yet somewhat serious. “You find anything in this room?” He raises a pierced eyebrow. “You _are_ the Ultimate Detective, after all.”

“Ah, no I’m just a...” The word  _trainee_  dies in his throat as he notices the unmoving eyes of his classmate on him. He represses the urge to squirm under Rantaro’s gaze, feeling normally gentle eyes searing through him. “Well, um...” Shuichi forces himself to not look over at the bookshelf winking at him from a few feet away, instead turning to the one the pair were leaning against. “I was thinking maybe there’d be a clue hidden in one of these books.” He lies.

Rantaro’s eyes slide to the shelf. “One of these?”

Shuichi nods timidly. “Yeah, like maybe there’d be, ah—” He recoils. “I don’t know, I was thinking maybe Monokuma would have hidden something in one of the pages, like a map of the school, or some sort of clue about—”

He’s cut off by Rantaro sighing. “I don’t think he’d be so generous as to just _give_ us a map, though...” His gaze drops to the floor. “It’d definitely be something we’d have to earn.” Rantaro pauses. “Yeah. Something we’d have to earn, for sure.”

 

_Only share this information with people who you know you can trust. How you determine that will mean your life or your death._

_\- Rantaro Amami_

“...Rantaro?”

“Hm?” His head snaps back up to a concerned-looking Shuichi.

“Are you alright?”

Rantaro blinks. “Oh. Yeah, of course!” He forces a laugh. “Sorry, got a lot on the mind at the moment, I guess.”

“Ah, I think we all do.” Shuichi he tilts his head.  “Though, have you remembered anything yet?”

Rantaro blinks. “About what, exactly...?”

Shuichi fidgets. “Ah, sorry, I mean about, um, your talent.”

The amnesiac lets out a hum of understanding. “Ah, I see.” His smile droops, and a frustrated sigh escapes him. “I’m afraid not.”

“Oh.” Shuichi watches Rantaro deflate, guilt flooding his chest.. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it,” Rantaro raises his hands. “It’s not your fault, Shuichi. Nothing to apologise for.” He pauses and holds his chin. “Unless-”

Shuichi tilts his head. “Unless...?”

“Ah no, don’t mind me, it’s nothing.” Rantaro’s eyes quickly scan the room in search of something, _anything_ to change the subject. His gaze trails down the detective’s figure, spying the thick book tucked tightly under Shuichi’s arm. “What do you have there, is it a book from here?”

“Oh.” Shuichi raises the article. “No, I uh, just won this at that vending machine in the school store.”

The detective holds the book for Rantaro to take. “It’s a journal on traveling and trip recordings. I...” he averts his eyes from under his cap. “Um, got a little too invested in it earlier.”

“Oh, a travelling journal, huh?” Rantaro echoes, gently taking the book from Shuichi’s hands. “Wouldn’t have expected to see one of those here” he mumbles quietly as he flips to a random page of the journal.

Shuichi tilts his head. “Rantaro, have you travelled before?”

Rantaro’s head snaps up from the journal. “Have _I_ travelled before, Shuichi?”

“Oh, sorry, I—” Shuichi immediately recoils from his question. “If it’s something private it’s fine, forget I said—”

“No, no! Not at all!” Rantaro chuckles, rings clinking together as he turns to a different page. “Quite the opposite, actually.” He smiles serenely at the detective. “I’d love to tell you more about it—” he stops himself. “If the situation was less dire, that is.”

Shuichi returns the smile with a smaller one of his own. “That’s understandable.” His eyes flit back down to the book in Rantaro’s hand. “Ah, you know, if you want to keep that, it’s fine, Rantaro.”

“Ah, now, I couldn’t possibly take this from you without giving you something in return.”

“No, it’s fine, really.” Shuichi insists. “I’ve only been carrying it around since I don’t have a bag to carry it in.”

Rantaro cocks his head, eyebrows knitting into somewhat of a frown. “Are you sure, Shuichi?”

“Of course.” Shuichi nods. “You’d be doing me a favour by taking it off of my hands, actually.”

“That so?” Rantaro gently shuts the journal. His eyes return to the detective’s, or rather, the cap that shadowed them. “In that case, I’ll have to find something to give you in return.”

Shuichi tries to protest. “I mean, you don’t have to Rantaro—”

The taller boy silences him with a wag of his finger. “No no, I insist.” He cuts himself short upon noticing the detective withdrawing into himself. “I mean, only if you’re alright with it, of course.” He runs a hand though curly green locks. “Wouldn’t want to pressure you into doing anything you’re not comfortable doing.”

Shuichi blinks. “Oh, no, it’s nothing like– I mean, I... guess it wouldn’t hurt?”

“Great!” Rantaro smiles at him. “Then I’ll meet you at the dorms a little later on then? Say, an hour or so? I’ll try to have something for you by then.”

Shuichi nods. “Alright, I’ll see you then.” His eyes flit to the hidden door, then back to Rantaro. “I’ll um, try looking around here a little more.” He tilts his head. “Speaking of, what did you initially come here for, Rantaro?”

“Oh, that’s...” Rantaro brings the journal to his chest. “Just wanted a good book, is all.” He shrugs. “Heard someone in here and figured I’d say hey on the way.”

Rantaro’s statement doesn’t add up in Shuichi’s head, but he decides to dismiss it. “Ah, sorry, I didn’t know I was being so loud...”

Rantaro shakes his head. “Not at all. But don’t worry,” He drums the cover of the travel journal with the tips of his fingers. “this is more than what I was looking for!” Before Shuichi can question the amnesiac any further, Rantaro turns on his heel and heads for the library’s back door. “Anyway, I’ll see you later on, Shuichi.” He waves a hand and flashes a grin. “Don’t investigate _too_ hard now, alright?”

“I’ll try not to.” Shuichi replies with a small laugh as Rantaro closes the door behind him. As soon as he’s gone, Shuichi slumps down on the floor against the bookshelf.

_That was too close..._

The thought of inquiring about the hidden door to Rantaro does flash through his mind, but he shakes his head in attempt to will away the thought.

 _No..._ he thinks to no-one in particular. _Too risky. After all..._

He sighs, and forces himself up off the dusty ground once more.

**_It has to be this way._ **

Rantaro, on the other hand, while slightly miffed at the missed opportunity to further investigate the hidden bookcase, is more than content to wait out Shuichi’s investigation period in the game room adjacent with his new prize.

As his hand grazes the doorknob, however...

“God, I don’t even recognise my own fingernails anymore! They’re so cute!”

“With a gradient like this, you can make even plain nails – no, they’re short, but shaped nicely. This shouldn’t get in the way of playing the piano.”

“Yeah, this should be fine! I never knew you could get your nails done when they’re short.”

Rantaro furrows his brow.

“Ummm... come to think of it... even if you are a pianist, you could just put on fake nails when you’re not on the piano...”

He hesitates for a moment, glances back at the library, then figures, _to hell with it,_ and opens the door.

“Hey... what are you two up to?”

_END_

* * *

  **Chapter II: _Overture of Heaven and Hell_**

**_Escape from Insect Island! (#57 – Fashionable Glasses)_ **

Tsumugi looks up from her spot on the ground. “Oh, looks like he caught Kaito too...”

Angie waves enthusiastically as the spaceman is plopped on the floor. “Hiiiii, Kaito!!”

Kaito reaches up to rub his aching head, throbbing from both falls, tennis balls, and echoes of the chiding he’d received from Gonta the entire way over (apparently, having an almost-naked woman voluntarily stop to talk to him was _extremely_ ungentlemanly on his part).

“Anyone care to tell me what the hell is going on in here?” It comes out as more of a demand rather than a question.

“I’m afraid we’re all as in the dark as you.” Kiyo says with a shake of his head.

“Ah, Gonta will explain!” Gonta’s face lights up and he claps his hands together. “Since Gonta wants friends to enjoy and appreciate bugs as much as Gonta, Gonta decided to hold ‘Insect Meet n’ Greet!’” His face falls slightly. “To tell truth, when Gonta hear that everyone hate bugs, made Gonta sad. So, Gonta decide that he going to introduce everyone to bugs, so _everyone_ can be friends!”

“Ehhhh?” Angie’s face twists into one of confoundment. “But, but, but, Angie doesn’t remember hearing anyone say they hate bugs though...”

“Uh... I hope you don’t mind me asking,” Tsumugi says, smoothing out her skirt on the artificial grass. “But what gave you the idea that we all, um, hate bugs, Gonta?”

“Ah, well,” Gonta brings a hand to his face. “Gonta was told that everyone here hate bugs, so he wanted to make friends and bugs friends!”

Kirumi tilts her head. “Who informed you of this fact, Gonta?”

“Oh, that Kokichi.” The entomologist innocently replies.

Kaito brings a hand to his face with a sigh. “Of course it was.”

“Well, even if that is the case, that still doesn’t explain why we’re being detained in-” Kiyo is interrupted by the door creaking open, and Ryoma entering the panicked room, seemingly calmer than everyone in the lab combined.

“Ah, Ryoma!” Gonta greets him with a beam. “You just in time for Insect Meet n’ Greet! Welcome!”

Ryoma grimaces. “The what?”

“Hey, Ryoma, what gives!?” Kaito shouts at the smaller man as the sportsman approaches the confused group of students. “Why the hell are you working with Kokichi!?”

“W-wait, Kaito!” Gonta splutters “Why working with Kokichi bad?”

And as if on cue, the door to his lab swings open once again, and the boy in question strolls in. Kokichi scans the group for a few moments, then turns to Gonta.

“Aww, man, is this all you caught, Gonta?” He pouts. “I was expecting at _least_ ten.”

“Ah!” Gonta raises his hands. “Gonta sorry! He, um...” He hesitates and wrings his hands. “He had problem... with Miu...”

Kokichi lets out a hum. “Oh. Well, whatever! This is more than enough!”

“The hell is that supposed to mean!?” Kaito exclaims angrily.

“More than enough for... what, exactly?” Tsumugi asks, looking worried.

“Ah, well that’s easy!” Kokichi’s gestures over to Gonta. “Me and good ol’ Gonta here wanted to quench your hatred of insects, so we’re holding an Insect Meet n’ Greet so that you guys all stop hating bugs!” He points a finger. “Y’know, it’s suuuper rude to be so hateful of bugs in front of the Ultimate Entomologist, of all people!”

“I do not recall anyone ever expressing their distaste for insects during our time here, though.” Kirumi says.

“Huh?” Gonta blinks. “Really?”

“Don’t listen to her, Gonta.” Kokichi says. “Because _I’ve_ heard them.”

Gonta stares at Kokichi. “Oh, okay then...”

“Hold on a sec.” Ryoma interjects, eyes narrowing. “I don’t remember anything about a...” his eyes flicker to Gonta momentarily, “an Insect Meet and Greet, being part of the deal.”

“What ‘deal’ are you referring to, Ryoma?” Kiyo inquires, lifting a bandaged hand to his face.

“Yeah, and why’d you make one with him-” Kaito jabs a finger at the Ultimate Supreme Leader, “in the first place!?”

“Kaito, please calm down.” Kirumi warns him. “There is no need to get needlessly worked up.” She turns to Ryoma. “Now, Ryoma, please continue.”

Ryoma shrugs. “Ouma said he was planning a screening of the motive videos in here. Wanted Gokuhara and I to help rally everyone up.” His eyes slide to Kokichi. “First I’m hearing of this Insect Party though.”

Kaito runs a hand through his hair. “And you just believed him!?” He sighs. “I can’t believe that you, of all people would fall for something like tha—”

“Oh, no, the screening party is happening for sure!” Kokichi cuts in. “But so is the Insect Meet n’ Greet!” He locks his hands behind his head. “Figured it’d be cool to kill two birds with one stone, y’know?”

Angie coos “Ooh, we’re gonna screen the videos like Angie suggested this morning?”

Kokichi grins back. “Yuppers!” His smile falters. “Though... I was hoping some more would show up... I thought at _least_ Tenko would come, given her video...”

Tsumugi tilts her head. “Her video what?”

“Oh,” Kokichi waves a hand. “It’s nothing really, don’t mind me.”

The cosplayer frowns. “Well, when you put it like that, I can’t help but be plainly suspicious...”

“So, where are the videos then?” Ryoma inquires, eyeing the white-clad boy expectantly. “And Yumeno too, wasn’t she helping out?”

“Ah, yes... about that” Kokichi scratches the side of his face. “Both of those things maaaaay have gotten stolen by Kaede and Kiibo...” he pauses. “Sorry, I mean _Kii-rumi_.” He corrects himself, smirking at Kirumi’s blatant discomfort. “But don’t worry! I just wanted to pop by to say that you should start the Meet n’ Greet now, Gonta!”

“Oh, but it okay that not everyone here?” Gonta asks.

“I mean,” Kokichi shrugs. “It’s not _ideal,_ but eight is better than nothing, right?” He starts to back towards the door as Gonta excitedly runs to the bug containers on the wall. “So, I’m gonna just go grab those videos back off of Kaede and Kii-boy, the rest of you bug-haters have fun until then, kay?”

“Like hell are you going anywhere!” Kaito shouts after him, scrambling to his feet.

Kokichi smirks. “Aww, is my beloved Kaito gonna miss me _that_ much? I promise I’ll be back as soon as I can, honey!”

“I thought I told you to stop calling me that!” He quickly shakes his head. “That aside, you’d better not go out that door, Kokichi, I’m warning you.”

“Oh?” The Supreme Leader smirks, turning around. “And if I do?”

“If you do, I’ll– hrrrrrgh!” A wet and raspy cough escapes the astronaut, and Kaito’s hand flies up to his mouth as he explodes into a fit of coughing.

Kokichi stares blankly at Kaito, and just as he opens his mouth to reply to the astronaut, he’s cut short as a swarm of bugs fly directly into his face.

Kaito turns to see the tail-end of Gonta opening another two containers of insects, as Kokichi stumbles back against the wall.

A sigh escapes Ryoma as the sounds of cricketing and buzzing gets louder. “Well, no point trying to escape now.”

And in that moment, the laboratory erupts into chaos.

Screaming, Tsumugi hops and dances around the lab as she’s pursued by a swarm of insects. Her glasses fly off as she twirls around in attempt to protect her face from the intruding insects.

Kiyo and Kirumi begin to hastily – yet cautiously retreat to the back of the room, only for Kiyo to trip on a stray piece of wood.

“Are you alright, Korekiyo?” Kirumi asks, pulling the anthropologist to his feet.

“Ah, yes, I’m perfect.” He readjusts his mask. “My apologies, Kirumi.”

The maid smiles. “It is no problem. However,” her eyes shift to Kaito and Kokichi at the nearby wall, both keeled over and overrun by creepy crawlies, the latter struggling noticeably more than the former. “I do think that it’s in our best interest that we form some sort of action plan to prevent any possible injuries from occurring.”

Kiyo coughs into his mask as he swats a fly away from his face. “I... must agree with you.”

“Don’t worry, you guys!” Angie trills over the sounds of screaming and buzzing. “Angie sees this kinda thing on her island all the time!” She steeples her hands above her head and closes her eyes. “As long as we ask Atua for His protection, everything will be just fine!”

“Is now– acck– really the t-time for prayers, Angie!?” Tsumugi yells as Angie bows her head.

“Of course, Tsumugi! Every time is a good time to pray to Atua! Even when... when... ahh...” Angie shifts on her knees as insects begin to climb up her legs. “A-actually, Atua isn’t feeling too good right now...” She gets to her feet, and starts backing away from the slowly accumulating swarm over her head. “M-maybe Angie will pray to Him later instead!”

The night-time announcement comes.

Ryoma sits nonchalantly on one of the wooden stumps, idly chewing a candy cigarette as fleets of Gonta’s bugs fly just over his head.

The night-time announcement goes.

“T-this wasn’t part of the plan...” Kokichi splutters, covering his mouth with a hand as a fly buzzes around his head.

“It’s your fault that this is even happening in the first place!” Kaito hisses back, pushing his weight onto the smaller boy in attempt to make his own getaway.

“Okay guys, we meet even more bugs now!” Gonta shouts, and lifts the lid of three more containers.

Panic fills the air afresh.

The clock strikes eleven. Kirumi has subserviently taken to aiding Tsumugi in her quest to find her missing glasses amidst the sea of insects, of little or no avail. Kiyo and Angie begin to discuss the bugs on her island and how they are of import to the artist’s culture. Kaito and Kokichi start to bicker.

The clock strikes twelve. Gonta proudly watches his classmates enjoying themselves by the door, more than satisfied with the turnout. Ryoma begins to read one of the entomology books strewn out on the nearby table. Tsumugi’s glasses are nowhere to be found. Kaito and Kokichi are still arguing.

The clock strikes one. Tsumugi has long given up the search for her spectacles and is adjusting to life as a bleary-eyed woman. Kirumi is still relentlessly searching for the cosplayer’s glasses with the determination of a soldier. Angie’s teaching Kiyo how to hear the voice of Atua, the latter of whom attempts to scribble down notes as a caterpillar crawls across his notepad.

Kaito slumps against the wall, not bothering to swipe at the cockroach leisurely wandering up his arm. “I- I don’t think I can take much more of this.” He rasps, as Kokichi falls beside him in a breathing heap.

“Y-you’re the one pulling me around, y’know.” Kokichi grins weakly. “If I’d known you were _that_ attached to me I’d have let you join my organisation a lot sooner.”

Kaito snorts. “I’ll pass, thanks.”

Kokichi sits up and pouts. “Awww, you’re so cold-hearted, Kaito! This is supposed to be the part where we form an alliance and become hero and sidekick—”

“As if I’d let _you_ become one of my sidekicks!” The astronaut retorts, getting to his feet. “Now hurry and get the hell up, I have a plan.”

“What, you gonna try use your powers of believing in others to overpower someone like Gonta?” Kokichi sneers from behind the astronaut as they warily make their way over to the other side of the room.

“No, but I need you for it to work.” Kaito says, then frowns. “Unfortunately.” He scans the room for his person of interest. “Ah, there she is.”

Kirumi wades through the sea of insects, still unable to find Tsumugi’s glasses. Perhaps she needs glasses herself, if she’s unable to locate such a simple item-

“Kirumi!” Kaito appears out of seemingly nowhere, with Kokichi not too far behind him.

“Oh, hello.” She bows apologetically. “I apologise, but any requests you may currently have will have to be attended to later, I’m afraid.”

Kaito sighs. “No, that’s not – wait, why the hell are you thinking about requests _now_?”

“Wow, thinking of others in even in a situation like this, you should toootally just be the Ultimate Mother, Kirumi!” Kokichi laughs. Kirumi sends him a sharp look.

Kaito coughs again. “Anyway,” his eyes flit to Gonta. “We gotta distract him for long enough for us to get everyone else out.”

“I see.” Kirumi nods. “And I am assuming that you have some sort of plan to do that?”

Kaito grins. “You bet I do.”

“That is good to hear, however.” The maid grimaces at the boy next to astronaut. “If I recall, Kokichi is the reason that we are in this situation to begin with.”

Kaito scratches his head. “Oh, trust me, I hate him as much as the next person, but we can deal with him once we’re outta here.”

Before Kokichi can get a word in edgeways, Kirumi sighs. “Very well.” She smooths out her skirts. “And, what plan of action are you thinking of, Kaito?”

As the astronaut-trainee describes his plan in detail, Kaito reaches into his pocket, and retrieves a pair of glasses. He grins at Kirumi’s look of bewilderment.

“Got ‘em from that vending machine downstairs.” He flips them open and hands them to Kokichi. “They’ll work either way though.”

Kirumi brings a hand to her chin. “I suppose you’re right, but...” she wipes a stray piece of hair from her face, watching Kokichi skip away merrily. “Are you sure that Kokichi will co-operate?”

Kaito snorts. “He’d better.” He eyes the smaller boy slipping the glasses up his nose and get into position.

The maid sends Kokichi one final look of distrust before moving to inform the other hostages of Kaito’s plan.

“Heeeey, Tsumugi-mugi-mugi!” The cosplayer blinks owlishly as the Supreme Leader dances around her.

“Kokichi... Why’re you still... huh?” She squints. “Are those my glasses!?”

“Oooooh, Kokichi really is a Phantom Thief!!” Angie says, looking up from de-bugging Kiyo’s usually-immaculate hair.

“To have stolen Tsumugi’s glasses for three hours...” Kiyo mumbles, “Kokichi is quite the jester.”

“What?” Gonta’s head snaps towards the sound of Tsumugi shouting at the chortling Kokichi. “Kokichi steal Tsumugi’s glasses?” The entomologist’s face instantly contorts into one of horror. “That not gentlemanly at all!”

Kokichi sticks out his tongue and darts to the other end of the room, and just as planned, Gonta moves to pursue him, temporarily leaving his post at the door.

“NOW!” Kaito yells, nearly tripping over himself in a rush to get to the door.

Gonta spins back around. “Kaito, wait-” He stops as he spies Tsumugi blindly stumble to the floor in his line of vision. “Tsumugi-” He clutches his head. “Aahh, who does Gonta help?”

“Yaa-haa!”

Before Gonta can even respond, his vision blackens, and he feels a weight land on his shoulders.

“The hell is she doing...” Kaito mumbles as Angie proceeds to bounce around on Gonta’s shoulders, holding her hands over his eyes. Kirumi hovers close by the pair in a poor attempt to wring the lithe artist off of the entomologist.

Kiyo calmly walks out from behind the bull-riding spectacle with an arm around a confused-looking Tsumugi. “I do believe that that may be her interpretation of ‘helping’” He offers, as Kokichi skids to a halt in front of the pair, eyes gleaming with expectation.

“Sooooo, how did I do!?”

“Whatever,” Kaito grumbles, snatching the glasses back from Kokichi.

The supreme leader grins. “I’ll take that as “Amazing as usual, Kokichi!””

Kaito rolls his eyes as Ryoma approaches the cluster of hostages outside the lab.

“Thanks for that.” He says, “Not too good with anything except escaping these days.”

“But you were knocking out people with tennis balls a few hours ago.” Kokichi points out, receiving a tired look from the tennis-player.

“Yeah.” Ryoma pulls his hat down. “Wanted to apologise for that.” He sighs. “Got a little worked up over the videos earlier. It’s not like me to be so emotional. My bad.”

“Hey, dude, it’s all good.” Kaito says. “No need to beat yourself up about it, we all got out alright-” His eyes slide back to the lab room just in time to see Angie fly off of Gonta’s back with an elongated squeal. “-most of us, anyway.”

“Gonna take some time to myself.” The tennis star says, heading towards the stairs leading up to his lab. “Don’t wait up for me.”

“Hey, Ryoma.”

Ryoma turns around. Kaito flashes him a thumbs up. “Good game earlier.”

Ryoma grimaces. “Still got a ways to go, Momota.” He starts ascending the stairs. “You and me both.”

Kaito watches his back until he’s out of sight, hand rising to cradle the back of his neck.

“Gonta is _so_ sorry, everyone!”

Kaito whips around to Gonta apologising profusely to the group.

“Ah, it’s alright, Gonta,” Tsumugi says. “It’s not really your fault...”

“Really?” Angie pulls a face. “Cuz Angie went flying so high when Gonta threw her!!” She claps her hands together. “Angie thinks she saw Atua!”

Gonta lowers his head in shame. “Gonta is so sorry, Angie...”

The artist waves her hands. “It’s fine, Gonta! Angie is fine!” she twirls around, parka fanning out around her. “See? She was protected by Atua!”

Gonta blinks. “R-really?”

Tsumugi clears her throat. “Ah, well no, see, what I meant was it was Kokichi’s fault in the first pla— oh?”

The group glance around at each other. “Where’d he go?”

“It would appear that he made a getaway.” Kiyo muses. “Right in front of our very eyes...”

Kaito frowns. “That guy...” he eyes the otherwise empty corridor. “The hell was he tryna achieve?”

“I will find him and assure that he does not cause further trouble tonight.” Kirumi says as she dusts herself down, strands of grass fluttering from her skirts to the ground. “I request that the rest of you retire to the dorms as soon as possible to prevent any further...” she pauses. “complications...”

As Kirumi departs, followed shortly after by Kiyo and Angie, Kaito turns to Gonta. “You alright now?”

Gonta wrings his hands. “G-Gonta was just trying to help everyone.” He looks down. “Gonta not know he get tricked by Kokichi...”

“It’s all good.” The astronaut pats him on the arm. “It’s done now. Nothing we can do. Here, we’ll go back to the dorms, alright?”

The entomologist sighs. “Gonta suppose so.” Then turns to Tsumugi. “Ah, Tsumugi, are you okay!?”

The cosplayer rubs at her eyes. “I’ve been better...”

Kaito looks at the glasses in his hands momentarily. “Uh, not sure if these’ll work but-” He hands them to Tsumugi. “Will they do you at least to your room?” Tsumugi examines them. “Ah, yeah, I suppose they’ll do...”

Kaito grins. “Perfect!” Waving, he adds. “Then we’ll see you in the morning, dining hall, yeah? Let me know how you get on!”

Tsumugi watches the pair depart with a blank stare, looking down again at the frames in her hands.

“ _A fashionable accessory that appears to be a pair of glasses, but does not actually correct its wearer's vision_.”

She sighs, slipping them into her blazer pocket and reaching down to touch the spot where she’d fallen in the apple-green room.

“The things I do for television sometimes...”

And with that, she walks back to her dorm room unaided.

_END_

* * *

**_Counting the Stars (#74 – Sports Towel)_**

“Hah!”

Kaede falls back on the grass, her muscles wrung dry from being pushed to her pianist limits by martial artist.

“Can we call it a night?” She groans. “My arms feel like they’re about to fall off.”

“Yeah, sure.” Kaito replies. “It’s gettin’ late anyways.”

“Here.”

Tenko hands Kaito the blue towel, which he graciously accepts.

“Oh, thanks, Tenko!”

“Please don’t look too much into it.” Tenko says blankly. “Tenko just doesn’t want Kaede to be tainted with degenerate sweat, that’s all.”

Kaede sits up and hums. “I dunno, Tenko...”

The Aikido Master blinks. “What?”

“You’ve...” Kaede points a finger at her. “Been very lenient towards guys in recent days, y’know.”

“W-what do you mean by that?” Tenko blurts out. “Tenko always makes a point to stay as far away from degenerates at all times!”

“You do realise I’m right here, don’t you?” Kaito says, holding out the towel to Tenko.

Tenko pulls a face. “You can keep it. Tenko can’t touch it now.”

“Hey, I’m not _that_ dirty!” Kaito retorts.

“ _All_ males are dirty, that includes you!”

“Well,” Kaede interjects, “When Himiko and I went to the dorms earlier, you were cleaning with Kirumi and Kiibo, weren’t you?”

“Tenko fails to see how that’s relevant, Kaede.” Tenko says.

“Yeah, but.” Kaede smiles at her. “Well, when we came in initially, you came out of Kiyo’s room.”

Tenko feels sweat re-accumulate at the back of her neck. “Y-you noticed that?”

“Mhmm!” Kaede beams. “I don’t think the Tenko I met on the first day here wouldn’t have even _dreamed_ of venturing into a male’s room, y’know?”

Tenko wrings her hands “Y-yeah, well... Tenko has her reasons.”

Kaito raises an eyebrow. “You do?”

“Of course she does!” she barks back. “And Tenko would _never_ go into a male’s room if a male was in there to begin with!”

“Not yet.” Kaede corrects her with a wink.

“Wh... What’s that supposed to mean!?” Tenko shrieks, as Kaede starts to giggle.

“I’m sorry, I’m kidding, I’m kidding!”

Tenko huffs. “Tenko doesn’t think you should joke about things like that Kaede.”

Kaede raises her hands. “Okay, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” She looks over at Kaito, staring blankly up at the sky.

“Kaito?”

“Hmm?” The astronaut looks over.

“You alright?”

“Oh, yeah, of course!” He points to the dark blanket spread out above them, bright white stars sprinkled across a sheet of navy.

“Whenever I finish working out, or if I can’t stop thinkin’ about something, the stars always manage to help me focus.”

“Oh.” Kaede’s eyes follow his hand. “So stargazing helps you think?”

“Yep! Always has!” Kaito’s eyes flash with something wistful. “Whenever I couldn’t sleep back home, I’d just look out my window at the stars. Pretty calming, y’know?” He frowns. “Though, the cage doesn’t really help. Only reminds me that we’re still trapped in this hellhole.”

“Tenko...” The two heads turn to her. “Tenko doesn’t want to think about it but...” she sighs. “What if we never get out of here?”

“That’s...” Kaede begins, but Kaito is faster.

“Well, we don’t know for sure if we can’t.” Kaito clenches a fist. “Far as I can see, we’ve still got a chance!”

Tenko looks down at the grass. “Tenko supposes.”

A grim silences washes over the three students. Kaede silently fidgets as she tries to think of something to take their mind off of being stuck at the academy. “Oh, I know!”

Tenko blinks at her. “Kaede?”

The pianist eyes the sky again. “Say, Kaito.” She points to a random star. “Why do the stars exist?”

Kaito raises an eyebrow. “What?”

The pianist hums. “You know, like, what’s their purpose?”

“Oh, I getcha.” He sits up. “That’s a pretty interesting question, but...”

Kaede leans closer. “But...?”

Tenko slowly pulls her away from the astronaut as he rubs his chin in thought.

“Well, you could also ask Gonta why there are so many trees in a forest, the answer would be pretty similar.” He pauses. “I... don't think I can answer for the purpose of the stars, maybe there isn't one. If there is does that imply a higher being directing the universe?” He shrugs. “It’s hard to know.”

“A higher being,” Tenko parrots. “You mean like Angie’s god, or something?”

Kaito laughs. “Maybe? Like I said it’s kinda hard to know.” He lays back down on the grass. “Some of my astronaut friends had different theories about it, but I just worry about the stuff that’s actually provable, y’know?”

“That... makes sense.” Kaede says.

“As for why there are so many stars in the galaxy? Stars form out of giant clouds of dust and gas in galaxies. Since so many formed we can assume that it's quite easy for them to do that, either that, or that the galaxy has just been around a very long time.” He shrugs again. “Probably both apply.”

“We actually live in a quite unpopulated area of the galaxy, almost two thirds of the way out, in fact. If we were closer to the centre of the universe, there would be many, many, more stars in the sky. And that’s-” He throws the sports towel onto the grass. “-exactly why I wanna visit the universe someday!”

“To see more stars?” Tenko asks.

“Well, yeah, but also to explore parts of the universe that have never been seen before!” He grins. “I’m not called the ‘Luminary of the Stars’ for no reason, y’know?”

Tenko purses her lips. “Tenko thought you made that name up by yourself.”

He snorts. “Pffff, of course not!”

Kaede leans in to Tenko and whispers “I think he did make that name up by himself,” to which Tenko rolls her eyes. “Tenko thought as much.”

Kaito frowns. “What’re you two whispering about?”

“Nothing!” Kaede replies with a smile. “But still-” she looks up at the sky again. “That’s really interesting- about the stars, I mean.”

“Yeah.” He grins. “I love ‘em. I love everything about space, really. Stars, planets, universes, all of that good stuff.” His eyes stay on the sky. “When we get out of here, I’d love to show you guys just how beautiful it is- maybe Miu could build us a rocket and fly us all outta here?”

Tenko sighs. “Tenko doesn’t think that’s possible.”

Kaito frowns. “Hey, why not?” He grins. “With my knowledge of space and her knowledge of... I dunno, mechanics, or whatever, I’m sure we’d be able to whip something up!”

“You talk about building a rocket ship as though it’s a cake recipe.” Tenko says with a quirk of her eyebrow.

“I mean.” He shrugs. “If all of us here work together, I’m sure we’d be able to get something done! Especially with strength machines like Gonta and Tenko around!”

“St-strength machine?!” Tenko splutters.

“Well, it’s kinda true isn’t it?”

“Tenko doesn’t appreciate being defined by her strength.” She frowns. “And Tenko is sure Gonta doesn’t either.”

“Ah, speaking of appreciation...” Both Kaito and Tenko are snapped out of their discourse by the pianist.

“Um, I just wanted to say it to you both,” she hesitates, “since you’re both here right now, but...”

Kaito and Tenko exchange a look. Tenko tilts her head. “What is it, Kaede?”

“I realised that I never said thanks to either of you.” She says, not looking up from drawing shapes in the grass. “For before, with Shuichi.” She feels a large hand land on her back.

“No need to thank us, Kaede!” Kaito grins at her. “I mean sure,” he leans back, “situation could have definitely gone better, but at least it taught us all a valuable lesson, didn’t it?”

Kaede blinks. “It did?”

“Course it did.” Kaito runs a hand through his hair. “Why did things end up the way they did, Kaede?”

“Well,” she begins to say, and bites her lip as shotput balls and caved in skulls start dancing around her mind.

“Because Rantaro didn’t trust anyone enough to approach us, is why.” Kaito finishes.

Kaede hesitates, and thinks for a moment. “Rantaro didn’t trust anyone...” she says. “I... don’t know if that’s true—”

“Of course it is!” Kaito says, a little louder. “It was clear he was tryna do something in those pictures, so instead of asking us for a hand, he decided to waltz in and play the hero and take all the glory for himself.” He points at Kaede’s hat. “Shuichi too. He thought he was killin’ the mastermind, but instead he killed the one other person trying to do the same thing!”

Kaede frowns. “That’s... true... I suppose...”

Kaito rubs his chin. “Yeah, Rantaro died because he didn’t trust us enough to ask for help, Shuichi _almost_ did,” He presses his fists together. “So what I’m tryna say is that from now on, it’s _vital_ that we all work together and trust one another.” He turns to Tenko. “You agree with me, right, Tenko?”

Kaede’s eyes flicker over to the Aikido Master, sitting beside them on the grass, staring at a patch of uneven grass.

“... Tenko?”

Tenko snaps out of her daze. “H-huh? Oh! Um-” She laughs. “Of course, Tenko agrees with that, but Tenko also thinks she understands Rantaro and Shuichi a little bit...”

Kaito gives her a strange look. “Whaddya mean by that?”

“W-well,” Tenko shuffles on the grass. “Tenko believes in trust and thinks it’s important too, but...” she trails off, and titters. “Ah, never mind, Tenko’s just a little tired tonight.”

“I...” Kaede begins to add after some internal debate. “I... don’t find it easy to trust people either, actually.”

“What?” Kaito’s eyebrows fly into his hair. “Really? You too, Kaede?”

Kaede nods, pulling idly at some grass. “I don’t know, I just...” She sighs. “I want to work together with everyone but,” Images of Kokichi and Maki flash across her mind. “It’s just really hard, in this kind of situation... I guess...” She bites the inside of her cheek. “I guess... I’m just terrified of getting to comfortable here.” She closes her eyes. “Of accepting things the way they are, you know?”

“Well, of course we’re not!” Kaito exclaims, jumping up from his spot on the grass and wincing. “Don’t worry about it, Kaede,” he scratches the back of his head. “This is all that bastard Mastermind’s fault anyway, so if we’re gonna blame anyone, it’s gonna be them.” He extends a hand to Kaede, and pulls her up. “So when we eventually find ‘em, we’ll be able to take them on as a team.” He picks up the sports towel and hands one end to Tenko.

She pulls a face. “What are you doing?”

The astronaut grins. “You’re not directly touching me if you hold onto this.”

Tenko stares at the blue cloth for a moment, before rolling her eyes and jumping up without any help. “Tenko doesn’t need your help.” She retorts with a huff.

Kaede raises an eyebrow. “But you considered it for a moment there, didn’t you?”

Tenko flushes. “N-no! She didn’t!”

“Of course she did!” Kaito says smugly. “No woman can resist the charm of the Luminary of the St- OUCH! The hell was that for!?”

Kaede fails to hold back her laughter as Kaito begrudgingly rubs the part of his neck that’d just received a firm chop to it.

Tenko snorts. “Tenko is far, _far_ better than you degenerates. She doesn’t need any man to tell her that.”

“I’d fucking believe it...” Kaito groans as the three make their way into the dorms for the night. Just before they retire, Kaede feels a nudge on her arm.

“Hey,” Kaito whispers. “That’s some character development, right!?”

Kaede grins back at him. “Considering who you’re dealing with, I’d say so!”

“Hey, Kaede.” Tenko says, as Kaito’s door clicks shut.

“Tenko thinks... Tenko thinks that it’ll all work out in the end.”

Kaede tilts her head. “What do you mean by that?”

“Ah, she means,” she wrings her hands. “Even though Tenko’s not quite sure what’ll happen in the future,” her eyes flicker to the boy’s dorms. “Tenko will do her best to keep everyone safe.” She pumps her fists. “Especially the girls- eeep!”

Tenko’s cut off as Kaede takes her hands in her own. Staring into the taller girl’s eyes, Kaede smiles. “Thank you, Tenko, seriously.”

Tenko flushes pink. “A-ah, um, it’s okay, T-Tenko knows she should look out for e-everyone.” She recoils her hands and with a few more exchange of words and goodbyes, the remaining two students retreat into their dorms for the night.

As she lays in bed, Kaede smiles to herself, as she can’t possibly fathom the Aikido Master ever betraying her, or anyone else, for that matter, and in the warm embrace of that safe thought, she drifts off into her own slumber.

_END_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of coffees and concentration it took to get this out in time for Xmas was... not fun, I'll tell you that! I do hope the characterisation is alright, I haven't really written Rantaro or Shuichi before so they're kinda shaky...
> 
> Chapter III might take a little longer to get out, as I have to organise my notes to make sure it all goes to plan. But be assured, I am not taking a break, I did this for Chapter II as well, but since there wasn't (really) a preceding chapter... it wasn't noticed, haha.
> 
> In the meantime, I've become ever-so slightly more active on my tumblr @kirastrations, so if you'd like to get in contact with me there, feel free to do so! I'll be posting previews of each chapter before they go up and I've already answered a couple of questions about this story and other things, - I'd love to get to know some of you a little better for sure!
> 
> Have a very Happy Holidays and a splendid new year!!! Thank you so much again for your support on this project, writing and reading/replying to your comments has been one the highlights of my year and I very much look forward to where this project goes in 2019! ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡


	13. Chapter III: Daily Life 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **III - Egoistic, Easy-going Elegy of Emprise: Daily Life Part 1**

_** #00£? Theatre ** _

_When you looked me in the eyes that day,_

_It was like you were looking into my heart._

_I wanted to talk to you directly,_

_But I couldn’t find the words to start._

_If we have to be separated in here,_

_Then I’d rather be on my own._

_My heart feels somewhat lighter knowing-_

_But I still don’t want to go home._

_Maybe I just wanted you to praise me more,_

_I tried... really, really hard..._

_**The Ultimate Decision** ,_

_It caught us all off-guard._

_But I’m not going to cry,_

_I shouldn’t be crying._

_We chose this future,_

_But I’m tired of trying._

_The tears won’t stop,_

_It’s hurting my eyes._

_Please,_

_I’m sorry,_

_Forgive_

_My_

_Lies_

* * *

  **CHAPTER III: _Egoistic, Easy-going Elegy of Emprise_**

** DAILY LIFE **

“RISE-AND-SHINE-URSINE. IT-IS-NOW-EIGHT-AM-YOU-BASTARDS. TIME-TO-GET-UP-AND-MORE-IMPORTANTLY-GET-ALONG.”

It’s a couple of minutes after the green Monokub’s... unsettling announcement that Kaede finally finds the energy to will her eyes open. She sits up in her bed, with heavy eyelids, a heavier head, and the heaviest heart. The stress, grief, and turmoil that she’d felt the night prior comes crawling back over her shoulders as she stares vacantly at the wall adjacent to her.

In hindsight, Kaede should have caught on.

The times he’d spent talking about her, gushing about her, inviting Kaede herself to be introduced to her. The way he observed everyone from afar under the guise of ‘anthropological reasoning.’ Or was it a guise? Kaede’s head sinks lower into her knees. She knows she should feel something, rage, disgust, disbelief, but there’s nothing. Just a sickening emptiness.

As she’d anticipated, Kaede is met with lazy, half-hearted “good-mornings” from the students that had still decided to show up at the dining hall. She’s slightly taken aback at the sight of Maki sitting at the dining hall that morning, eating with a blank face as Kaito makes light and chatter from beside her. The Child Caregiver, does not acknowledge her. As she sits down beside Miu and Kiibo, Kaede spies a familiar looking pot abandoned by the terrace door. She would have said it was a beautiful-looking pot, only that its now-glimmering silver exterior only serves as a grim reminder of the sequence of events that had transpired the day prior.

After re-emerging from the trial-grounds, Kaito had immediately requested Kirumi to aid him in reprimanding Korekiyo. With strict orders from the astronaut for no females other than the maid to intervene, the pair marched the anthropologist away to be handcuffed and supervised in rotated shifts up in Ryoma’s ‘Ultimate Prisoner’ Research Lab. Himiko had locked herself up in her room, refusing to emerge for anyone. Maki had done the same.

The memories of the trial and execution from the day prior teasingly waltz around Kaede’s brain. Gonta’s corpse. Tenko’s death. Himiko and Kiibo’s near-deaths. The voting that should have been even. The voting that had ended up convicting Tenko of a crime she didn’t directly commit. The voting that was hijacked by the mastermind.

Kaede chews on her lip as the steam rising up from her meal warms her face in rhythmic puffs. There were a couple of faces absent from the table, but there were two absences in particular that rung louder than the others. Two golden-hearted students that would never come by the dining hall again. Everyone else had silently acknowledged it too, Kaede could tell. But no one wanted to be the first to bring it up. At least, that was until Kokichi strides into the dining hall, cheerier than ever.

“Talk about a dead atmosphere, you guys!” He says after scanning the room. “You’d think someone’s just died here by the looks on some of your faces.”

“Kokichi!” Kiibo exclaims, pointing a finger over at the Supreme Leader. “That is _extremely_ insensitive of you! You know full well that is exactly what just happened!”

“I wasn’t talking to you, Kii-boy.” Kokichi retorts, examining his nails. “Besides, it’s not like _you’d_ know what it’s like to be dead, being a robot and all.”

“I am not in the mood for your robophobia this early in the day.” Kiibo huffs. “And I _have_ actually experienced death before, I’ll have you know,” the robot says, “And it is not anything to laugh about.”

“You’ve... died before, Kiibo?” Tsumugi places a hand to her cheek. “Well, now I’m just plain curious about that.”

“Ah, well,” Kiibo raises his hands. “It’s not _that_ interesting, Tsumugi.”

“Of course it isn’t.” Kokichi quips. “A robot dying and coming back to life isn’t anything new.” He smirks. “A human, on the other hand...”

“Bullshit.” Miu snorts from beside Kaede. “There’s no fuckin’ way a human can be brought back to life.” The pianist notices Kaito stop mid-chew on the other side of the table.

“Is Miu sure about that?” Angie pipes up from her corner. “Angie thinks she might be surprised.”

“Would I now?” The inventor scoffs, mouth full. “Cuz as a scientist, I really fuckin’ doubt it.”

“Mhmm, mhmm!” The artist rocks back on her chair. “Atua can do some miraculous things though, you know?”

Miu merely snorts, and returns to tinkering with a small round object on her lap.

“Oh, can he, can he?” Kokichi’s eyes light up.

“Well, Atua’s sleeping in today, so Angie will ask him when he wakes up,” says Angie.

As Tsumugi questions Angie on Atua’s sleep schedule, Kaede catches Kaito’s eye as he fidgets in his chair. “Of course he, I mean, _Atua_ can’t— that’s not possible.” He says, looking over at Kaede.

Kirumi emerges from the kitchen, face falling as she takes in each student. “Is this all today?” She places the last of the breakfast out, and takes her place at the table. “That is quite a shame. I’ve cooked a steamed pork hotpot especially.”

“Oh... Hotpot...?” Tsumugi’s face falls. “That was...”

“Tenko’s favourite.” Kaede finishes, stomach churning with a sensation that isn’t hunger.

“Ah, that reminds me!” Kiibo starts, as Ryoma walks into the dining hall, the awkward “good-mornings” starting up afresh. “This might sound strange... but has anyone spoken to Kiyo since yesterday?”

“So talking about Tenko reminds you of Kiyo, the one that she tried to kill last night?” Kokichi gibes. “I think that’s a little insensitive of _you_ , Kiibo! I guess we’re just as bad as each other in the end! Though you wouldn’t understand – being a robot and all.”

“Wh—!?” Kiibo splutters. “That’s not what I—”

 “I am afraid that he is still not very talkative.” Kirumi replies grimly, ignoring Kokichi’s banter.

“Well, in his defence, no-one has really spoken to him that much...” Tsumugi says, wringing her hands. “Not at least since... you know...”

“Geez.” Ryoma sighs. “And I thought being kept prisoner in this school was enough of a reminder of the things I’ve already dealt with.”

“Hey... you sure you’re all right with watchin’ him for a bit today, Ryoma?” Kaito asks him. “If it’s too much we can always switch—”

“Nah.” He shakes his head. “It’s fine.” He frowns. “Just shocked, is all.” His attention turns to Kaede. “Are _you_ all right though? After yesterday, I mean.”

“Hmm?” Kaede blinks. “Me...? Oh. I’m... getting there.”

“It wasn’t your fault, y’know.” He says. 

Kaede sighs. “I know.”

“Hey, no we’re not gonna discuss that kinda shit at this hour.” Before Kaede can sink into the depths of her guilt again, Kaito stands up, slicing his way through her thoughts. “There’s another issue we gotta sort out first, might as well get it over with now since most of us are here, anyway.” He presses his fists together. “So, what the hell are we gonna do?”

“About... what, exactly?” Tsumugi asks.

“Oh I don’t know,” Miu rolls her eyes. “Maybe somethin’ to do with Lady-killer chillin’ up in shorty’s shower?”

“Isn’t it obvious what we do with him?” Maki says blankly, not looking up from her meal.

Kaito looks down at her. “Well, not really, no.” He pauses. “Wait, Maki, are you suggesting we—”

“Ooh, so Maki wants to kill him?” Kokichi finishes, throwing his hands up behind his head. “Figures.”

“What?” Kaede’s head snaps in Maki’s direction. “You want to _kill_ him?”

Maki looks up. “Are you implying that we shouldn’t? He’s a mass murderer trapped in a _killing game._ ”

“On his Kubs Card it says he’s killed ninety-seven girls out of one-hundred, right?” Angie says, waving the coloured card around. “So, so, so, that means there’s still three people he’s looking for!”

“Three girls, to be precise.” Kiibo affirms, then, “Wait, why are you carrying that around!?”

“I’m down for kicking him.” Miu mutters, biting her thumb. “He’s obviously off his rocker.”

“All the more reason to get rid of him.” Maki says.

“Yup, yup! That’s why Atua says we should do it before any damage is done!” Angie says. “He’s in Ryoma’s lab right? So maybe we should just throw away the key?”

“What? And just leave him there to starve to death?” Kaito asks sarcastically.

Angie leans over the table to regard the spaceman, silvery bangs casting a shadow over her eyes. “Ah, but there can’t be a class trial if a body is never discovered.”

“A-Angie...” Kiibo says. “That was... rather dark.”

“I will not allow a student to starve to death under my supervision.” Kirumi says sharply. “I do not believe that is a torture even prisons administer.” Her eyes flicker to Ryoma as the ex-convict nods at her.

“Then we’ll just get rid of him some other way.” Maki states.

“You...” Kaede begins, “do realise we’d have to have a class trial though, if we were to just kill him, right?”

“Hmmm... Atua says not if we’re all present for it.” Angie muses. “Oh, Angie knows! What if someone volunteers to kill him in front of all of us?” She waves her hands in the air. “Like a human sacrifice!”

“H-Human sacrifice!?” Miu splutters. “The fuck is wrong with you!?”

“Angie!” Kaede exclaims.

“Oh, do you have a suggestion, Kaede?” Angie asks with a tilt of her head. “Is Kaede volunteering to sacrifice Kiyo for the rest of us?”

“No!” Kaede retorts. “I’m not ‘volunteering’ for anything, I’m just—”

“Aww, really?” Kokichi chuckles. “I think Kaede would be a good choice for the job, actually!” The pianist flinches in her seat as the Supreme Leader’s eyes slide over to her.

“Eh?” Angie blinks. “Why’s that Kokichi?”

“Guys, we’re not killing anyone!” Kaito yells over the artist. As the dining hall falls silent, the astronaut opens his mouth to speak up again, but someone else beats him to it.

“Well, if that’s the way you guys are thinking about it, you might as well kill me too.”

Kaito blinks. “Huh?”

“Ryoma,” Kaede starts, “that’s not what we’re—”

“Oh, are you defending him, Ryoma?” Angie asks the tennis-pro. “Cuz it kinda sounds like your defending him.”

“Hey, Ryoma, don’t start this again.” Kaito says, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You and him are worlds apart.” He points at the ex-convict. “You’ve been clean about your past from the second we all met, but Kiyo?” He gestures to the dining hall door. “He’s been hidin’ this huge secret from us up ‘till now. He wasn’t even the one who told us!”

“If this had gone under the radar,” Kirumi says. “We do not know what could have transpired.”

“It is highly likely that he was planning to kill one of us while trapped in here.” Kiibo adds. “Well, one of the girls, at least.”

Miu goes pale. “Y-you think so?”

“So just ‘cause I don’t plan on killing anyone here, you’re letting me off the hook.” Ryoma says. “Right.”

“No, Ryoma, that’s now what we’re sayin’ at all.” Kaito growls. “What the hell are you trying to get at?”

“You’re sayin’ I’m different because I’ve been honest about my past from the start, right?” Ryoma begins. “The first thing you all learnt about me was that I was Killer Tennis. You had no proof that I wasn’t dangerous.” He shrugs. “Coulda just been lyin’ about not wanting to kill for all you know.”

“Yeah, I get that,” Kaito starts, “But you weren’t, were you? And Kiyo didn’t—”

“All he’s done since Chabashira outed him yesterday is comply with us.” Ryoma points out. “He hasn’t lashed out, tried to defend his past actions- he’s barely spoken since the trial. He’s been one-hundred percent compliant.” He folds his arms. “Don’t know about you, but that doesn’t sound like an insane murderer to me.”

“Just because he’s been compliant with us doesn’t mean he isn’t a crazy, bloodthirsty murderer, Ryoma.” Kokichi points out. Failing to smother a snigger, he adds, “It’s always the quiet ones that turn out to be the deadliest ones, y’know?”

Ryoma narrows his eyes. “Excuse me?”

“Oh, hm?” Kokichi tilts his head to the side. “Again, who said I was referring to _you_?”

“Be quiet.” Maki snaps at him, and then to Ryoma, “So, what do _you_ suggest we do with him, then?”

“All I’m sayin’,” Ryoma sighs, “is we hear him out at least. Give him a chance. Let him explain himself.” He hesitates, and adds, “You let me do that back on day one, didn’t you?”

Kaito’s jaw clenches. “I mean, yeah, but—”

“I am afraid I must agree with Ryoma.” Kirumi adds, clasping her hands on her lap. “Until we receive further information from him, I think it is only fair to allow him to explain his side of the story.”

“What story is there to tell?” Kokichi asks, expression unreadable. “Are you really gonna let him sit there and justify his reasoning for murdering nearly one-hundred girls?” He stops himself. “I mean,” His lips curl upwards, “unless it was a super, super, _suuuper_ interesting story, then maybe it’d be okay to—”

“Quiet, you.” Kaito says, then turns to the rest of the group. “Ryoma... does have a point though, Angie. It wouldn’t be fair to just, I dunno, not let him explain his side of things.”

“So, you’d rather have a murderer walk around freely then?” Maki asks with a twinge of irritation.

Kaito sighs. “You know that’s not what I mean.”              

“Yeah, that’s not what we’re saying at all, Maki.” Kaede says. “Besides, he hasn’t tried to murder anyone here, nor has he expressed any will in doing so.”

“But you’re implying that you’re fine with it if he does?” Maki claps back.

“If he does,” Kaede fiddles with Shuichi’s hat. “If he does... then that’s a very different story.” She pulls the brim down over the side of her face. “But until that happens, I don’t think we should take any drastic action.”

Maki sighs. “I can’t believe there are people here willing to defend an active serial killer.”

“We’re not defending him at all, Maki!” Kaede claps back. “What he admitted to doing yesterday is absolutely disgusting!” She grits her teeth. “But... fighting fire with fire isn’t the answer...” Images of Tenko’s final moments flash into her mind. “We’ve... learnt that twice already now.”

“Well then, you’re all complete idiots if that’s the case.” Maki throws down her cutlery and heading for the door. “Forget this, I’m going back to my lab.”

 “Hey, Maki!” Kaito calls out to her. “Wait a second, I think if we just think about this some more, we can—”

“Don’t bother, Kaito.” Kaede says. “There’s...” she bites her lip.

_There’s no point in dealing with her._

Kaito watches her leave with a look the pianist can’t quite pinpoint.

“Geez!” Kokichi pouts. “Maki’s such a grumpy-pants!”

“You’re tellin’ me.” Monokuma says. “Most girls are only like that once a month, but we’re coming onto two weeks at this stage with her!”

“Gah!” Kaito jumps at Monokuma’s sudden appearance. The Monokubs huddle close by, three awkwardly shuffling away from the fourth green one.

“Hey, M-Monokid,” Monophanie whispers. “Do something!”

“Y-yeah!” Monotaro says, nervously eyeing Monodam. “Hit him with your guitar, or— something! Anything!”

Monodam remains silent.

As does Monokid.

“Ah,” Tsumugi brings a hand to her face. “It doesn’t seem as though that blue one can take the same beating that he gives out, can he?”

“Yeah,” Kokichi laughs, “Just like Miu!”

“H-Hey!” The inventor quips, “I can take ten times the pounding you ever could, you little brat!”

“Oh, wow, really?” Kokichi gasps. “Well, I suppose that’s not really all that surprising, coming from a slut nugget like you.”

“S-slut n-nugget!?” Miu picks up a bread roll and throws it at the Supreme Leader. “Say that again, you fuckin’ twink, I dare you!” Kokichi chuckles as he effortlessly dodges it.

“Now, now, kids,” Monokuma soothes. “Don’t kill each other yet, at least wait until I’ve given you my special present!”

“Special present?” Tsumugi parrots, before jabbing a finger at the bear. “W-wait! You don’t mean another motive, do you!?”

“Motive?” Monokuma tilts his head. “Psshh, Nah. It’s WAY too early on in the Chapter for a motive,” He waves his paws around. “Oh, but don’t worry, the motive is still in the works! It should be done by...” He taps his chin with a paw. “Tomorrow, perhaps?”

“What do you mean by ‘still in the works?’” Kirumi asks.

“Well,” The bear lifts a paw. “Let’s just say that this motive is a _very_ _special_ one.”

“Special!?” Kokichi’s sparkle. “Can we just have it now then?”

“Stop egging him on!” Kaito snaps.

Monokuma hums. “Nope. Sorry. No-can-do.” He grins. “This motive is extra, extra, _extra_ special should it end up being used, so I gotta make sure it’s _perfect_ , you know?”

“Nooooooo!” Kokichi whines. “I _hate_ waiting!”

“You shouldn’t want to receive the motive in the first place.” Kaito retorts.

“Yep, you’re right. That’s a lie!” Kokichi laughs, “Or _was_ it?”

“Ah, Angie knows!” The artist makes her way to the group of bears and crouches down. “You’re here to give us the presents to open more school places, right?”

“Bingo!” Monokuma trills. “And it’s all thanks to your fallen comrades!”

Kaede’s nails bite into her palms as she swallows the anger building up in her throat, watching on silently as the Monokubs present each item to the group.

“Now, you kids better have remembered them this time around.” Monokuma continues. “Have fun exploring, kids! And remember, there’s another flashback light somewhere in the school, so you’d better get a move on if you want those memories of yours returned!”

Monodam waddles over and drops the three items into Angie’s cupped hands. “PLEASE-TAKE-THESE. THEY-WILL-AID-YOU-IN-GETTING-ALONG.”

“Thank you!” Angie beams back, then turns to the class as the bears slowly begin to dissipate. “Angie will take care of these, you guys.”

“What?” Kaede blinks. “Wait a second, Angie.” She says.

“Y-yeah!” Miu squawks. “Who died and made you Queen of the Academy?”

“Hmmm, I can think of three dead people, actually.” Kokichi says with a smirk, earning a light slap around the head from Kaito. “Ow! Meanie...”

“Don’t make fun of the dead. It’s not funny.” Kaito growls through gritted teeth.

“It’s not like they can hear me or anything, sheesh.” Kokichi rubs the back of his head.

“Ah, well, Atua says that someone has to take charge.” Angie finally replies, her eyes dropping back down to the items in her hands. “So, so, so, where should we go first?”

“All right.” Kaede says, gripping the straps of her backpack and moving to stand with Angie. “Angie’s right, you guys. No matter how hard it’s going to be to—” She represses the bile curdling in her stomach as the image of Tenko being impaled replays itself at the back of her mind. “... get over what’s already happened,” she turns to the artist. “We have to move forward if we want their deaths to mean something.” She hesitates, and much more quietly adds, “it’s what Shuichi... Rantaro, Gonta and Tenko would want us to do.”

There’s a minute-long pause that lasts far too long for the pianist.

“So, um...” Kaede continues with a sigh, “I... suppose we should split up again and see what areas have opened up, it’s more important that we find the flashback light and retrieve more memories in any case—”

“No, no, no, Kaede!” Angie interjects.

Kaede blinks. “Huh?”

The artist holds the items above her head. “It’s at this time that we need Atua’s guidance.” She closes her eyes. “And Atua says that we need to stay together if we want to prevent a third killing.”

“But we’d cover more ground quicker if we split up,” Kaede counters, frowning. “I think it’d be smarter to hurry up and find the flashlight as soon as possible to give Monokuma less time to prepare his ‘Special Motive’ for us.”

“Hmm.” Angie tilts her head. “Angie supposes.” She regards Kaede for a moment, then turns back to the class.

“Hey, everyone!” Angie rattles the objects around in her palms, winning back the attention of her peers. “Atua says even though it’ll take more time to walk around and stuff, it’ll prevent anyone from doing anything suspicious, so Angie thinks we should go around together!”

“R-right...” Kaede sighs in defeat, a little too tired to put up much more of a fight.

“I mean,” Tsumugi says, sending Kaede an apologetic glance. “She _does_ have a point...”

“Of course she does!” Kokichi laughs. “If _Atua_ said it, then of course it’s true!”

“Oh for the love of—" Miu slaps her forehead. “Is that shit _still_ goin’ on!?”

“Hey,” Kokichi grimaces. “This is no laughing matter, Miu! Atua is the only god looking out for us in here.”

“Well, he’s not doing a very good job of it.” Ryoma mutters, but Angie is already slipping the items into her utility belt. And then she stops.

“What is it, Angie?” Kiibo asks.

“No, no— Angie just realised that Himiko and Maki aren’t here.”

“If you need someone to check on Himiko, I am more than happy to deliver her breakfast after I have tidied up here.” Kirumi says, then with frown, “However, she would not emerge from her room this morning.”

“What!?” Tsumugi claps a hand over her mouth. “You don’t think she’s...!”

“Not at all.” Kirumi shakes her head. “Though I do believe that she is rather shaken after yesterday’s events.” The maid’s face falls. “And it is rather understandable.”

“Angie sees.” The artist crosses her arms. “But that’s no good. We need _everyone_ here to walk around!” she pauses, “Well, almost everyone.”

“I’ll stay with Shinguuji.” Ryoma says. “Just came in to get him breakfast anyway.”

“Oh.” Kaito raises an eyebrow. “You sure Ryoma?”

“Hey, I’ve been wondering, does that guy even eat?” Tsumugi queries. “I mean, with his mask and bandages and all, and now he has handcuffs on top of that...”

“I’ll find out for you, Shirogane.” Ryoma mutters, turning to Kaito. “And someone has to, don’t they? ‘Sides,” he fiddles with his hat. “Think I’m the most equipped for the job, considering everything.”

“That...” Kaede says, “makes sense, I guess.”

“Okay!” Angie stamps her foot. “If Ryoma and Kiyo and Kirumi and Himiko are together then it should be fine.” She turns to Kirumi. “Atua thanks you for your selfless service, Kirumi!”

“It is no problem, Angie.” Kirumi says and with a smile and a bow, hastily ducks back into the kitchen.

“What about Maki?” Kaede asks. “She’s alone, too.”

“What’s she gonna do?” Kokichi chimes in. “She never does anything.”

“I know,” Kaede says, “I know, but I just—” Maki’s glowing red eyes light up in her head.

“I’ll go make sure she doesn’t do anything.” Kaito says, cradling the back of his neck with one hand. “If you’re still worried about her.”

Kaede sighs. “You really don’t have to constantly be the one to do that, you know.”

“I know.” Kaito shrugs. “But you’re gonna just go on about it if someone doesn’t, right?” Kaede chews on her lip.

“I mean— yes,” Kaede admits, “but it’s unfair if it’s you the whole time, isn’t it?”

“You say that as if it’s a hindrance or something.” Kaito pinches the bridge of his nose. “She’s not a bad person, y’know.”

“Well,” The pianist rolls her eyes, “She’d be a whole lot better if she actually worked with us.”

“Maybe if you gave her a chance, then she might do just that!” Kaito exclaims, voice rising.

“Ah, I apologise for interrupting,” Kiibo says, joining the smaller group. “But I’d recommend Kaede sit out of exploring, if that is all right with you, Kaito.”

Kaede blinks at him. “Wait, what? Why?”

“Well, it’s just,” He presses his fingers together. “If I do recall, you injured yourself when we were retrieving the Kubs Pads a few days ago, didn’t you?”

“Oh,” Kaede’s gaze drops to her ankle. “I mean, yeah, but,” She pumps her fists. “I’m all good now, Kiibo! I...” Her happy façade dissolves as quickly as it appeared. “Tenko... helped tend to it... remember?”

“That’s...” Kiibo’s gaze drops. “That’s right, isn’t it...”

“Oh, yeah.” Kaito sheepishly scratches his head. “I don’t think I apologised for that, actually.”

“You don’t need to.” Kaede sighs. “I appreciate the concern, but I think finding the flashback light is much more important right now.”

“Yeah.” Kaito hums. “You’re right. It is much more important.” Kaede feels a large hand press down on her head. “So you’ll look after Maki Roll until we get back then!”

“Wait, me!?” Kaede splutters, sending Kaito a sharp look. “Kaito, what’re you—”

“I’m sure she’ll appreciate havin’ a girl to talk to for once, y’know?” The astronaut says with a grin.

“Excuse me?” Kaede folds her arms. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

The astronaut shrugs. “I dunno, I’m not a girl, but you can tell me all about it after! Of course,” He smirks, “You could always just believe in Maki-Roll and leave her to her own devices.”

“Hey, hey, hey, you guys!” Angie cuts in. “Atua says that you should stop fighting over Maki.” She glances up at the ceiling. “He told me that she won’t do anything cuz she stays in her research lab all the time.” She tilts her head. “So, so, soooo, Angie thinks you should both come exploring with everyone instead!”

“Hey, see?” Kaito grins, “Angie trusts her, Kaede! So you should too!”

“Ah, well it’s not Angie that trusts her, it’s Atua.” Angie adds.

Kaito waves a hand dismissively. “Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

“Okay, okay, fine.” Kaede rubs her temples. “You win. I’ll come exploring with you.”

Drowning out the cheers of Kaito, Angie, and Kokichi too, for some reason, Kaede merely grimaces, sits back down, and finishes her breakfast in silence, trying her best to drown out the sounds of the artist’s persistent preaching for the remainder of the morning.

* * *

A short while later, Angie excitedly slots the scroll into the fox statue in the courtyard, and the group erupts into ‘oohs’ and ‘ahhs’ as a large building emerges from the ground. It looks somewhat familiar, but Kaede can’t place a finger on where she’s seen it before.

That is, until they approach the entrance of the building. Guilt coils around Kaede’s gut as it becomes all-too clear what the building is supposed to represent. She feels Kaito place a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

“You okay?” He asks her quietly. Kaede continues to stare at the dojo with pursed lips, pulling Shuichi’s cap further down her face.

It’s only after ten minutes of back-and-forth between Kokichi and Angie, the latter demanding the former pick the dojo’s lock, and former declining for reasons unknown that Monokuma finally shows up and shoos them away from the dojo.

“Oi!” Miu protests, “Aren’t you the one who’s forcin’ us all to walk around in the first place!”

“I’m afraid the owner of this research lab is deceased, and thus the lab is permanently locked.” Monokuma replies.

“Ah.” Kiibo’s eyes darken. “So it _was_ Tenko’s lab after all.”

“Aww.” Angie pouts. “So, we can’t go in at all?”

“Nope, nope, nopety nope, nope, nope!” Monokuma wags a paw. “Besides,” He smirks, “are you sure you’d even want to after yesterday’s events?”

“Shut up!” Kaito shouts at the bear. “We don’t need you mocking us after the stunt you pulled!”

“Stunt?” Monokuma tilts his head, curiosity piqued. “What are you talking about?”

“The voting, right?” Kiibo clarifies. “You rigged the voting so that there wouldn’t be a draw.”

“ _I_ rigged the voting, did I?” Monokuma echoes. “I’m pretty sure it was one of you who just decided to not listen to your peers, no?”

“Of course it was you!” Tsumugi exclaims. “There’s no way one of us would have done something so shady!”

“I... don’t know about that, Tsumugi.” Kaede says, as the library’s hidden door floats into her mind’s forefront.

“Yeah,” Miu points out, “It was obviously Shitguuji! Cuz he’s one of the fuckin’ traitors!”

“Well,” Kiibo says, “We don’t know that for sure, Miu.”

“Who else could it be, though?” Kokichi throws his hands up behind his head again. “He hid a huge, deadly secret from us.” He grins. “That alone is betrayal in itself.”

“I mean, yes but...” Kiibo brings a hand to his chin. “My inner-voice tells me otherwise... at least, I _think_ it is...”

“Oh?” Tsumugi blinks, “Well, then, is your ‘inner-voice’ telling you who the traitors _actually_ are then, by any chance?”

“Well,” Kiibo frowns. “That’s...”

“Listen,” Monokuma interrupts him, “You can hate me all you like but,” He holds up a paw. “Don’t accuse your precious headmaster of playing dirty!” He taps his chest. “I don’t even _have_ a podium to vote with in the first place! Sheesh! The nerve of some kids these days...” Monokuma waddles back off down the path, grumbling to himself.

“Kaede.” Kaito places a hand on her shoulder. “Let’s go back inside.” He addresses the rest of the group. “I think it’s best we leave this one alone. It can just be something to remember Tenko by, y’know?”

“Awww, Kaito, you’re so cute!” Kokichi coos. “I had no idea you had a crush on Tenko!”

“I didn’t!” He snaps. “I...” his eyes flicker to Kaede. “I... just don’t want to mess anything up in there. I mean,” He scratches his head. “We don’t have a professional to help us out with it, so I think it’s best we leave it for her, right?”

“I agree.” Kiibo speaks up, “I think it is only right to leave this lab untouched... for Tenko’s sake.”

“Hmm, okay!” Angie spins around to the group. “Everyone! We’re going back inside!” She announces loudly.

“We can hear you loud enough already, you fucked up lemon.” Miu grumbles under her breath as Angie marches the group back down the pathway from the dojo, yellow parka glistening as brightly as her presence in the sunlight radiating through the End Wall.

* * *

“Angie, I don’t think those sort of things work,” Kaede says tiredly as the artist excitedly flips through a thick book. It would have to have been Korekiyo’s lab that they’d open up this time around. While an ornate room, and an explicitly detailed one at that, Kaede can’t help but feel an underlying eeriness tainting the lab’s atmosphere considering what they’d just uncovered about the anthropologist.

“Ehhh?” Angie pouts. “But why would it be so detailed if it didn’t?” She tilts her head. “Angie thinks talking to a dead person could be fun.”

“F-fun!?” The shadow behind Kaede falters as Kaito takes a shaky step backwards. “D-don’t be ridiculous! That occult kinda c-crap doesn’t work!”

“But, but, but, didn’t Kiibo say he died and came back?” Angie queries, leaning to one side. And then to the other. “Didn’t he?”

“He’s a robot though, Angie.” Kaede points out, glancing over to the other side of the room where the robot observes oriental relics lined up behind glass with eager eyes. “Very different to a human being,” she adds, eyes shifting to the very bored-looking inventor trailing behind him, idly examining her nails as she leans against a nearby wall.

“Yeah, but Angie still thinks it’d work.” Angie muses, then, face lighting up she adds, “And Atua thinks so too!”

“Right.” Kaito rolls his eyes. Of course he does. Kaede, tell her.”

“Again, I don’t know why you’re asking _me_ to do it, but,” Kaede pinches the bridge of her nose. “Just— okay, here.” she takes the book out of Angie’s grasp, the smaller girl letting out a whine of defeat as Kaede tucks the book under her shoulder. “We’ll talk about it when we meet with the others.” She forces a smile. “Okay?”

“Okie-dokie!” Angie beams back at her, and skips off to another area of the lab.

“Talking to a dead person...” Kaito scoffs. “Y-yeah, like that’s a thing that can happen.”

“Well, obviously,” Kaede says, rolling her eyes. “It’s literally impossible.”

“Yeah.” Kaito agrees. “Right?”

“Um, yes?” Kaede raises an eyebrow. “Kaito, are you all right?”

“W-what?” Kaito hits his chest with a fist. “Of course I’m all right!”

“You sure? Because you’ve been acting sort of jittery ever since the topic of raising the dead came up this morning.” Kaede retorts, eyes shifting to something just beyond the astronaut.

Kaito frowns. “Huh? Don’t be silly Kaede, The Luminary of the Stars doesn’t fear anyth—”

“Stop ignoring meeeeeee~” A masked individual encloses spindly arms around Kaito’s broad shoulders.

“GYAAAAH!”

“K-Kaede!” Kaito rasps, extending an arm out to the pianist. “H-Help! It’s attacking me!”

Kaede merely sighs and crosses her arms. “Kokichi, what are you doing?”

“Huh?” Kaito blinks. “Koki— HEY!”

“Hahaha, Kaito, you make it way too easy!” Kokichi jumps down from Kaito’s shoulders and narrowly avoids the large arm that swats at him. “But you didn’t even flinch, Kaede.” He pouts. “So boring.”

“I saw you coming up behind him.” Kaede points out.

“Where the hell did you even get that thing?” Kaito grumbles, vigorously rubbing his eyes with his sleeve.

“Oh, this?” Kokichi pulls the mask off, elastic snapping back into place. “Dunno. Just found it over there. But this isn’t a very good quality one...” He turns the paper mask over in his hands. “At least, for my standards anyway.”

“Your standards?” Kaede asks.

“I’m a Supreme Leader of Evil, Kaede!” Kokichi articulates. “It’d be an issue if I just showed my face in public, y’know?” He smirks as he waves the cartoonish mask around. “Only _special_ people get to see my real face, after all.”

“Is that so...” Kaede adjusts Shuichi’s cap.

“It’s _totally_ so!” he quips.

Kaede opens her mouth to respond to the smaller boy when Tsumugi lets out a squeal. “A-Angie, please watch where you point that thing!”

Kaede’s head snaps in the direction of the voice, and sees Tsumugi hopping around Angie as the artist examines a large golden sword.

Without missing a beat, Kokichi bounds over to the artist to join her in gaping at the golden sword with glimmering eyes.

“This is no good.” Angie says. “No good at all!”

“What’s wrong with it?” Tsumugi asks, hands clasped at her chest.

“Yeah, it’s just some historical sword or something, right?” Kaito joins in.

“Well now, I don’t know about that,” the cosplayer replies. “For all we know, it could wield the power to possess people to do it’s bidding if unsheathed.” She pauses in thought. “Though, I suppose it would need to be gold _and_ black in order for it to be able to do something like that...”

Angie hums. “Mmmm, Angie doesn’t know about that, but she thinks it’s more important to get rid of all the dangerous items in this room before Korekiyo is allowed to see it.”

 “I mean, that... _does_ make sense...” Kaede starts, “It’s probably a good thing Kiyo isn’t around right now...”

“Yup, yup!” Angie nods. “So, so, so, we’ll start with this swor— oh?” The four stare at the now-empty glass case. “Where did it go?”

Kaede doesn’t even have to turn around to figure out where the katana had wandered off to.

Kokichi’s grin doesn’t falter as he points the katana forward and advances towards the terrified robot. “En guard, Kii-boy!”

“Hey! What the hell do you think you’re doing!” Kaito shouts at him, briskly walking over to the pair.

“What now?” Kokichi puffs out his cheeks. “I just wanted to see if Kii-boy would bleed oil if he was stabbed.”

“Excuse me?!” The robot jabs a shaky finger in his direction. “I have told you many times that I am made entirely of electrical components, so I do _not_ bleed oil!”

“Well, that’s just boring.” Kokichi idly slices the air with the sword anew. “Then it wouldn’t even matter if you were stabbed, cuz Miu could just fix you right back up!”

“Th-that’s not an excuse to attempt to murder me!” Kiibo splutters.

“Hey, hey, Kiibo,” Angie chimes in over Kokichi’s shoulder. “You’re pretty invincible, aren’t you?”

“Not really.” The robot confesses. “I also have many weaknesses, despite being a robot.”

“Ah, so if you were dropped from a great height, you’d probably break in half? Those kind of weaknesses?” Tsumugi says.

“Tsumugi...” Kaede sighs.

“I-I mean, I’d hope that that doesn’t happen...” Kiibo replies, frowning. “But that would be the most likely case.” He places his hands on his hips. “Although I may be waterproof, the Professor warned me on multiple occasions to not remain in direct sunlight for too long.”

“Oooh, so what happens if you’re left out in the sun for too long? Do you shrivel up like a raisin?” Kokichi asks with a smirk.

“H-how am I supposed to know!? And please do not compare me to a piece of fruit!”

“Well, I’m tired of this conversation already...” Kaito mumbles, taking the opportunity to snatch the katana from Kokichi’s distracted grasp, the latter letting out a whine of disapproval.

“Geez, you’re all being super paranoid today.” Kokichi laments, then pulls a face as he stares down at his palms. “Eww, I’m all sticky and gross now. I need a dirty rag to clean this gunk off my hands... oh, I know!”

Miu, who’d been cowering just behind Kiibo for the entirety of the exchange, cackles. “Guess that’s what’cha get for bein’ such a— oi!”

Miu stumbles back as Kokichi tries to grab her skirt with his clammy hands. “G-get the fuck away from me with those hands, you nasty-ass perv!” She shrieks as she scrambles down to the back end of Kiyo’s lab, Kokichi in hot pursuit with his hands splayed out in front of him.

“Ah, Kaito, let Angie see that.” The artist runs her hand along the length of the katana as she mumbles to herself. “Hmmm, yeah, Angie thinks we should destroy this before Kiyo sees it.”  The artist taps her chin. “Hmm, Atua tells me that... ah!” Her face lights up. “He tells me that Miu’s lab will probably work!” She turns to Kaede. “Didn’t you already destroy the Kubs Pads with the big machines in there?”

“That’s...” Kaede’s throat clenches. “I suppose so...”

“Mhmm, mhmm!” Angie hands the sword to Kiibo. “So, Atua requests that you destroy this immediately!”

“Wait, me?” Kiibo asks, hesitantly taking the weapon from the artist. “Angie, I really don’t think that’s a good idea after what happened with the Kubs Pads, after all, it’s because of their absence that it took so long to clear Himiko of—”

He’s promptly cut off as Angie leans over to him, wrapping a tanned arm around his shoulders.

“Did you know, Kiibo?” she starts, “Atua is an all-encompassing God.”

“A-Angie!?” Kiibo stutters out, heat creeping up his neck. “Wh-what are you—?”

“Does Kiibo understand what that means?” the artist purrs. “It means that no matter where you come from, Atua will always be there to welcome you into His Kingdom with open arms.” She brings the robot into an awkward hug. “And that includes non-humans too, just like you!”

“It... does...?”

“But of course!”

“Oh... Angie, I...”

“Is she... seducing a robot...?” Tsumugi whispers.

“This is terrifying,” Kaito mumbles to Kaede, who nods in silent agreement.

“Hey, Kiibo,” Angie coos, “Do you wanna try praying to Atua sometime? Angie’s sure that He’d like to hear from you sometime.”

“I-I mean...” Kiibo lowers his face into his metallic collar. “I suppose... it wouldn’t hurt to try... though I must admit, I have never attempted to ‘pray’ to anyone before...”

“That’s okay!” Angie releases him from her grip and grins. “Atua is so happy to hear that, Kiibo! Now...” she taps the katana with a fingernail. “Does Kiibo understand what he has to do?”

“Indeed.” Kiibo nods. I will aid Miu in the destruction of this item.” The robot waves as he begins to depart. “We will be back as soon as possible, Angie!”

Angie beams and calls after him. “Atua thanks you, Kiibo!” She spins back to the three astounded students before her. “Angie thinks that we should continue searching this place for more dangerous items that Kiyo could find before we let him play in his lab.” She tilts her head. “But Atua wants to go exploring more, so he’s wondering if someone will stay here and look some more.”

“Is that your way of saying you’re gettin’ bored of being here?” Kaito asks with a pang of annoyance.

“I don’t mind doing it.” Tsumugi says, hands on her hips. “If there’s any more swords like that one, I’ll be sure to scour them out!” Her blue eyes sparkle, “Ahh, I do hope there’s a Master Sword somewhere in here! I’ve always wanted to see one in person!” She clasps her hands together as she babbles to no one in particular about fictional swords, or so Kaede supposes.

“Thank you, Tsumugi!” Angie chirps, grabbing Kaito’s hand and pulling him towards the lab’s front door. “Now, Atua says to go.... this way!”

“H-hey!” Kaito exclaims. “Where the hell are you takin’ me!?”

“Wait!” Kokichi shouts in protest, “Angie, don’t steal my beloved Kaito from me!”

“I’d rather eat my own foot!” Kaito shouts back from down the hall.

* * *

Angie and Kaito are already in the newly opened-up room when Kaede and Kokichi arrive. The artist excitedly darts around each area of the spacious room, peering into every cup and corner with a child-like curiosity.

“Atua says that this is Angie’s lab!” Angie trills when she spies the two new visitors.

“Wow, really!?” Kokichi gasps. “I’d never had guessed!”

Angie bounds over and grabs the white-clad boy’s hands. “Angie thinks that this’ll be the perfect place to hold more prayer circles in the future!”

“Huh?” Kokichi blinks. “Oh, yeah! Of course!”

Kaede walks over to the nearby desk and absentmindedly picking up a nearby mallet. “This... definitely seems like the kind of room an artist would hang out in,” She mutters.

“I dunno, thought there’d be tons of paintings and colours and shit.” Kaito says from nearby. Plus,” He glances up at the ceiling. “It doesn’t even look like it’s been finished properly.”

“Not to mention the locks on the doors aren’t even the same!” Kokichi huffs.

“Doors?” Kaede scans the room. “Why are there even two doors to begin with?”

Angie shrugs. “Angie doesn’t really know, but Angie thinks it’s better that way!” She lavishly sweeps her hand across the room. “Atua doesn’t really like the Western ideal of symmetry anyway.” She clasps her hands together. “So that’s why Angie also thinks that asymmetry is more beautiful!”

“R-right.” Kaede titters. “I guess if it makes you feel more at home, then it’s fine.”

“Speaking of,” Kokichi says, throwing his hands up behind his head “Isn’t it weird that these labs seem to be almost exactly suited to everyone’s taste so far?”

“I’d personally never thought of that, but now that you mention it.” She crosses her arms. “I don’t think I’d change anything about my lab...”

“It’s just a coincidence.” Kaito mutters, pulling his slipping jacket up over his shoulder. “Isn’t it?”

*** RISE AND SHINE URSINE! ***

No sooner had Kaito spoken, three of the four Monokubs file into the room and proceed to waste five minutes bickering about the red one’s memory, friendship, research labs, and the spare key to Angie’s lab, the discourse ultimately ending when the green one decides to swallow said key whole.

“I-I-I-I-I-I-JUST-WANT-EVERYONE-TO-G-GET-ALONG-G-G.” It stammers, turning an unhealthy shade of white.

“Oh, Monodam,” Monotaro sighs. “You’re so reckless!”

“L-let’s carry Monodam away for now.” Monophanie suggests. “Though I was sure that Monokid was also around here somewhere...”

“Oh, I’ve just remembered!” Monotaro chirps. “There’s still one more mystery for you guys to figure out on this floor, it involves the hammer and the painting at the end of th—”

“Are you even listening to me!?” Monophanie squeals.

“D-DO-NOT-GIVE-AWAY-SPOILERS.” Monodam rasps. “OR-I-W-WILL-CONSIDER-IT-NECESSARY-TO-PUNISH-YOU-B-B-B-OTH ...”

“Monodaaaaamm, noooooooo!!!” Monotaro collapses on the floor beside his brother.

“Geez, you two...” The female Monokub sighs, sheepishly turning to the students watching on in silence. “W-we’ll be going then... I suppose...” She resorts to dragging both of her siblings away with her in a huff, berating Monokid for his absence all the while.

“The hell was that about?” Kaito grumbles, running a hand through his hair. “So there’s only one key now?”

“Well, Angie is only gonna lock the door when she’s working, so there’s no need to worry!” Angie says, rocking back on her heels. “I don’t really care if I can’t open or close the door from the outside,” She twirls into the centre of the room. “As long as I can work here in peace and become one with Atu—”

Angie stops spinning.

“Angie?” Kaede asks, “Are you okay?”

“Oh?” Angie taps her chin. “That’s suuuper weird.”

“What is?” asks Kaito.

“No, no, it’s just...” Angie stares up at the exposed beam work. “Angie got a reeeeally weird feeling just now.”

“A weird feeling?” Kaede parrots.

“Well,” Kokichi says, “Those bears _did_ say this floor was haunted earlier when we first came up here, didn’t they?” He presses a finger to his lip and with a smirk, says; “Wouldn’t be surprised if someone had died here already, y’know?”

“D-don’t screw around!” Kaito barks at him. “Of course that’s not true!”

“But how do you know for sure?” Kokichi asks with a tilt of his head, “We have no clue what’s transpired here before we got here.”

“Those bears said this school was built for us, so of course nothing has happened before we came here!” Kaito retorts.

“All they said was that they knew everything about us, not that the school was built for us,” Kaede corrects him. “Though,” she frowns, “I highly doubt that an entire school would be built for sixteen students just to murder each other in.”

“Angie thinks maybe we should use that book to ask if anyone was in this room before...” Angie begins to say, eyes shifting to the book Kaede still had tucked snugly under her arm, before being swiftly cut off by Kaito.

“We’re not doing that.” He says sharply, heading for the door. “Spirits don’t exist anyway!”

“Angie doesn’t really agree with... oh, can I help you?” Angie suddenly calls out, attention directed towards the door Kaito had left open. Kaede turns to follow her gaze and spies the fourth blue Monokub, standing alone in the doorway.

“What do you want?” Kaede scowls at him.

Monokid merely points down the hallway and slowly starts walking away.

“Ohhh? Angie thinks he wants us to follow him.” Angie muses, slipping past Kaede and out of the room, peering down the hallway in curiosity. “Ah, yep! He does!” She beckons Kokichi and Kaede to follow suit. “C’mon, let’s go see what he wants!”

Kaede glances down at the book in her arms again. “Talking to the dead...” She mutters to herself.

“What’s wrong, Kaede?” Kokichi quips, standing up on his tiptoes to peer into the book. “Ooh, a séance book?” Kokichi’s smile stretches into a smirk. “You didn’t strike me as the type to wanna talk to the dead. Especially since, y’know...” He chuckles, “You sent one there yourself, and all.”

Kaede glowers at him. “Stop it.”

“Whaaaat, it’s true, isn’t it?” He taps a finger to his chin, “It totally makes sense that you’d wanna ring him up and apologise for...” Kokichi pauses, and smirks, “ _Dropping the ball on him..._ ”

Kaede’s jaw tenses and she briefly considers whacking Kokichi over the head with said book, but... she’s already caused enough head trauma to last a lifetime...

“Um, you guys?” Angie calls out to the pair. “Atua says that blue guy isn’t gonna wait much longer for us.”

“Comiiing!” Kokichi trills, skipping away from the musician and down the hallway to Angie and Monokid. Kaede sighs and reluctantly follows him, clutching the book to her chest a little tighter than before.

Monokid skids to a halt at the end of the corridor constructed nearly entirely of wood and turns around as Angie, Kokichi and Kaede catch up with him. And then the blue bear disappears without a word.

“Geez,” Kokichi tuts. “Did he just wanna play tag or something?”

But Angie is too busy examining the painting just before them to notice Monokid’s disappearance. She lets out a gasp as she places a palm against the canvas. “Ah, no wonder Angie couldn’t tell what medium was used to paint this!” She raps her knuckles against the painting. “It’s glass!” She pulls the hammer out of her utility belt.

“Ooooh, are we gonna smash it!?” Kokichi reaches out to her. “Lemme do it, Lemme do it!”

“But of course!” Angie happily obliges, handing the tool to the Supreme Leader and stepping clear out of his line of aim.

Just as Kaede opens her mouth to warn Kokichi to be careful of any glass that may fly out, Kokichi swings his arm and hurls the hammer directly into the glass panel, shattering it instantly. Angie lets out a whoop and applauds as Kokichi grins at his handiwork.

“Hey, look a secret hallway!” Kokichi cheers, racing through the freshly-opened up area, Angie at his heels.

“So there was a hidden passageway hidden here...” Kaede mutters as she follows Angie and Kokichi into the factory-like entrance.

“Oh, goody, I was waiting for this!” Kokichi’s voice emanates from the room at the end of the hallway. Kaede enters and spies him rummaging through a familiar looking treasure chest.

“Oh my, is that a flashback light?” Angie asks as Kokichi pulls the contraption out of the chest.

“Oh, you found it!” Kaede exclaims.

Angie claps her hands together, “Well done, Kokichi! As expected of one of Atua’s disciples.”

“Pshhh.” He waves a hand. “It’s no hassle for a Supreme Leader such as myself!” Kaede rolls her eyes as Kokichi skips towards the door. “Aaaanyway, I’m gonna go grab everyone else nearby, you guys.” He thrusts the flashlight into Angie’s hands. “Just come to the dining hall in a bit, kay? Kay! Byeeeeee!” He walks off, happily waving goodbye to the two remaining students.

Angie turns the object around in her hands, blue eyes alight with wonder. Kaede takes the time to scan the room. “I wonder what this room is for?” She wonders out loud, slowly walking around the computer that towers above all else in the room.

Angie hums. “It kinda looks like a computer room, no?” She pulls a face. “But there’s not a lot of technology on Angie’s island, so Angie’s never used one before. Buuuut more importantly, Atua says we should go to the dining hall right away, Kaede!”

“Oh, yeah, all right.” Kaede says, “Just as soon as I’m done investigating this— hey!” Kaede’s sentence dissolves in her throat as she feels herself being forcefully pulled upwards by the shoulders.

“Angie said right away! Why is Kaede not going with her!?”

“All right, all right!” Kaede stands, picking up the Caged Child Book. “I’m coming...” she turns around to face the artist. “Okay?”

Angie lets out a cheer, and places the flashback light on top of the book. Kaede involuntary lurches forward with the sudden added weight.

“Angie needs her hands free in case she suddenly needs to pray to Atua,” Angie explains, wiggling her fingers out in front of her. “So Kaede is okay with carrying two things, right?”

But before Kaede can even respond, Angie is already three steps ahead, humming to herself as she happily skips back across the hallway. Kaede reluctantly follows behind, hearing Angie mindlessly chatter away to her, but not really picking up any coherent words with her normally-impeccable hearing, and soon enough, even that sound was lost on her.

* * *

“So, Himiko won’t even open the door to you, Kirumi?” Kiibo asks.

“I am afraid not, even after I mentioned the prospect of possibly finding a Flashback Light.” Kirumi replies. “Though I do not want to pressure her into doing anything she might not be wholly comfortable with,” the maid sighs, “I am rather concerned that she has not eaten a single thing since last night.”

“But, if Himiko isn’t here, we can’t use the Flashback Light, can we?” Tsumugi furrows her brow.

“Well, if Kirumi told her about it and she still won’t come out...” Angie shrugs dismissively. “Angie guesses that it can’t be helped.”

“Hmm?” Kokichi raises an eyebrow. “I thought you’d stand up more for your friend, Angie.”

“Shinguuji’s still up in my lab.” Ryoma points out. “Told him about the flashlight –said he’s interested but...” he shrugs.

“Leave him.” Maki replies blankly.

“Yeah!” Miu adds, “What if he remembers that he was asked to murder all of our asses while we’re stuck here?”

Kaito scratches his head. “I don’t think that’d happen somehow, but I don’t see why we shouldn’t let him get his memories back.”

“What?” Maki blinks. “Are you serious?”

“Well, last time we received a flashback light, we all remembered the same thing,” Kaede points out. “So, I don’t think it’d hurt to let him see it with us.” She sighs. “Maki, why are you so determined to get rid of him?”

“I really don’t want to hear this argument from someone who urged us all to commit mass suicide last night.” The caretaker claps back.

“Mass—!?” Kaede stands up, chair screeching across the marble floor. “That was to stand up against Monokuma and this dumb killing game!” Kaede exclaims. “ _This_ is just you wanting to kill someone for no reason!”

“No reason? He’s a literal serial killer, surely you know what that means.” Maki argues. “He’s killed nearly one-hundred people, have you forgotten that?”

“Yes, I know full well what he’s done, Maki.” Kaede says, “But my point is that Kiyo hasn’t tried to lay a finger on any of us since last night; or even before last night, for that matter!” Kaede’s nails bite into her palm. “In fact, if we’re being totally honest here, the only one who’s actually displayed an intent to kill since we’ve been stuck in this place has been y—"

“Hey, hey!” Before Maki can formulate any sort of response, Angie bangs her mallet on the dining hall table, garnering the group’s attention again.

“Angie thinks we can use this more than once, you guys.” She holds up the flashback light.

“Well if that’s the case, we can confirm its contents now, and ensure that it’s suitable to show Kiyo later.” Kiibo says.

“Uh, yeah.” Kaito adds sheepishly, eyes flitting between Kaede and Maki. “That’ll work. So, uh, should we turn it on now?”

“Fine.” Maki sighs. “But make it quick. There's somewhere I want to go.”

Kaede blinks back the tears of frustration pricking at her eyes as she slumps back down into her chair.

“All right, everyone! Angie will turn it on now!” The artist announces as the class turn the eyes to her. “Kaaaa-lick!”

And just like last time, Kaede’s vision goes entirely white, as visions of a class funeral engrave themselves into her memory.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In DR1, SDR2 and V3, my favorite chapter each time was always the third one and, once again, this also happens to be my absolute favourite chapter of the 6 I have prepared for this fic — I'm just a sucker for the crazies! In other news, I've finally figured out how to use the long dash — I'll go back and correct the mistake I've been repeatedly making in the last 12 chapters eventually but for now... tired...
> 
> Not a lot happens in this, I know, (there's a small reference to the anthology though!) but it'll get more interesting from here on out though, that I can promise! I didn't want the exploration to exceed more than one chapter, so I crammed it all into this one. If you have any theories or speculations about what you think'll end up occurring in Chapter III, I'd love to hear them! I've read a couple from the comments in 11/12 and in private messages from some readers and I'll I say is... some of you are extremely perceptive...
> 
>  **Chapter 14:** Kaede confronts a certain anthropologist regarding his... hobby, and Monokuma's special motive is unveiled.


	14. Chapter III: Daily Life 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **III - Egoistic, Easy-going Elegy of Emprise: Daily Life Part 2**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *CW for very mild references to a incestuous relationship.

Through the searing white light of the Flashback light, even as she watches her own – no – everyone elses’ funeral play out in real time, Kaede couldn’t believe it. She refused to believe it. As Miu angrily demands an explanation for why everyone was at her funeral. With a paintbrush pressed against her lip, Angie wonders if they’re already dead, and already in an afterlife of sorts. Kaito immediately shuts her theory down, confidently announcing to the class that it was probably a memory from a play they all did for their school festival.

“It was obviously somethin’ like that.” Kaito continues. “Because—” He shakes his head. “Goddammit, do I really have to spell it out!? There’s no way we’re already dead or some shit.”

“We all came from different schools though,” Ryoma points out, grimacing. “Besides, I never did anythin’ like a school play in my time.” He slips off his seat. “Gonna head back up to Shinguuji, if anyone’s lookin’ for me.”

“W-well, we’ll probably remember something else about that later.” Kaito retorts as Ryoma passes him. He pumps his fists; “Anyway, if that funeral was real, there’s no way we’d all be alive right now! So of course it wasn’t real, there’s no mistaking that!”

“You’re right...” Kiibo infers, “if we think about it logically, it’s out of the question.”

“Says, the _robot_ who confessed to already dying once,” Kokichi quips from the corner of the room.

“H-hey! I may have died once, but I was referring to all of you as well!”

“Nyahahaha! Atua’s always telling me not to worry about stuff like this,” Angie trills with a smile.

“Listen,” Kaede finally says, standing up and clapping her hands, garnering attention. “Although I...” she frowns, “Don’t entirely agree that these memories are things we shouldn’t worry about...” She sighs. “Angie’s right. Until we have more context for the Ultimate Hunt and... whatever that funeral was, I don’t think we should spend too much time thinking it over.” She pumps her fists. “So, I think if we just try our hardest to work together until then—”

“I don’t wanna...” Kokichi whines, eyes glassing over.

“Huh?” Kaede blinks. “Excuse me...?”

“I said I don’t wanna!” Kokichi rocks back on his chair’s hind legs, ignoring the lecture Kiibo proceeds to give him. “Well, isn’t it obvious?” He presses a finger to his chin. “You were besties with both Shuichi _and_ Tenko before they committed their murders, so who’s to say that you’re not going to manipulate one of us into committing another murder?”

“Wh—” The hairs on the back of Kaede’s neck prickle. “Y-you know... that’s not true...”

“But do I really?” Kokichi hums. “All I know is that we’re in a killing game, and everyone who’s turning out to be a murderer has been under your—”

“Shut the hell up!” Kaito yells from across the table. “You know as well as the rest of us that Kaede had nothing to do with either of those murders.”

Kokichi merely giggles as Kaede feels herself sink lower into her seat.

“A divine coincidence, Angie must say.” Angie chirps from her corner. Her eyes slide to Kaede. “Though, Angie doesn’t wanna believe Kaede is doing that kinda stuff on purpose.” She steeples her hands. “She’s just... rather unfortunate...”

“No one asked for your opinion, bug-tits!” Miu snaps.

“Unfortunate or not, you have to admit she’s still untrustworthy.” Kokichi points out. “She put us through _hell_ in that underground passage, and she’s still trying to get us to band together.” He shrugs. “Even now, when two of her close friends have _killed_ two innocent people, she’s acting like everything’s still fine and dandy!”

“I’m not!” Kaede flares, feeling her skin go crimson. “I’m not, I’m just...” She sighs, “I just... don’t want it to happen again...”

“Kokichi, please stop, you are not helping the situation whatsoever.” Kiibo says, frowning.

“Yeah, for real.” Kaito says. “We’re already disorganised enough with this Kiyo shit, we don’t need any more pointless arguing.”

Kokichi stares at them. “How boring...”

“Hah?” Miu sneers. “Speak up, shitstain.”

Kokichi waves a hand, jumping up and heading for the door. “Oh, don’t mind me, just lying again.”

“Tch,” Kaito slips back down into his seat beside Maki. “Always messin’ around, that guy.”

“Um, Angie’s gonna go get some stuff ready for later,” The artist says with a shrug. She cheerfully waves a hand. “If anyone needs Angie, she’ll be in her research lab!”

Kaede only buries herself deeper within her disorganized memories, an eerie voice of her past-self wishing for death echoing through her skull. Despite the pianist’s misgivings, after some more deliberation, most of the class split up to go their own ways for the rest of the day. With Kirumi dedicating her time to clear away what’s left of their lunch. only five other students remain seated in the dining hall.

“Anyway, Maki-Roll, you should definitely join me and Kaede for training tonight.” Kaito says.

“Train—” Kaede’s throat dries up. “Kaito, you’re still...?”

“What?” Kaito frowns. “You’re not up to it?”

“Well, it’s just...” The pianist is reminded of their training session from two days prior. “I don’t know if I could...”

“Hey, Kaede, have you forgotten what Tenko said?” Kaito leans over the table, “She told us to not let a pointless killin’ like Gonta’s one happen again.” He slams a palm onto the tabletop. “And like hell am I gonna allow another killing to happen in this school! So y’know, we gotta be prepared for when Monokuma gives us another motive. We’ve gotta be able to fight him with all our strength.” He sighs. “And I think you’ve got what it takes, Kaede.”

Kaede freezes, a fleeting memory fluttering to her mind’s forefront, a leaf of a book closed long ago.

 _“You have what it takes to win.” Rantaro’s cool demeanour instantly dissipates, bangs casting a shadow over his_ _eyes._

_“What...?” Kaede blinks._

_“I was just thinking._ _” Rantaro crosses his arms. “Whatever you said back there would have pissed off whoever’s running this. They definitely don’t want us holding hands, working together.” He spins on his heel, trainer squeaking on_ _the pristine gymnasium floor. “They’re going to come for you, Kaede, with everything they’ve got. I’m a little worried about you, you’re just so... straightforward.” And with that he was gone, the only remnants of his presence being the gym doors swinging shut behind him._

_“And away he goes.” Kaede frowns at the doors as Shuichi moves to stand beside her. “That guy could really stand to be less cryptic.”_

“Kaede?”

“Oh, s-sorry.” Kaede shakes the intruding thoughts out of her head. “You just sounded like someone else there.”

“Really?” Kaito raises an eyebrow. “That’s cool, I guess.” He pauses, leaning back. “So then, you guys up for tonight then, or...?”

“No.” Maki answers for her, standing up. “I’ve already told you I’m not interested.” She turns on her heel. “Kaito, watch my lab for me. I’m going to visit Kiyo.”

 “Wha...?” Kaito blinks. “Maki— hey, Kaede, wait a sec!” Kaede immediately jumps to follow the babysitter, chair clattering carelessly to the floor.

“Christ’s sake.” Kaito flops back down into his seat with a disgruntled sigh. “Just when I thought I’d made some progress with ‘em, too.”

“Are you not going to follow them, Kaito?” Kiibo inquires from the other side of the room. Miu tinkers with a piece of his shoulder blade.

“I mean,” Kaito’s eyes flicker to the dining hall door clicking closed. “I _could,_ but...”

“When two girls are fightin’, it’s best to let ‘em sort shit out by themselves, Kiibs.” Miu idly explains as she examines a freshly-removed screw. “Cuz if a dude gets in the way, they’re just gonna fuckin’ wanna go at each other’s throats even more.” She clicks her tongue. “Competition, ain’t it?”

“Yeah! That’s exactly—” He cuts himself short, face contorting in confusion at the inventor. “Wait, how the hell did _you_ know that?”

“Experience,” Miu replies with a smug simper. “Got in a scrap at a party with some rich-bitch cuz her girlfriend was lookin’ at my tits, next thing I know, I’m lyin’ half-naked in a shopping trolley at five in the morning.” She huffs. “Girls can be fuckin’ _brutal_ sometimes. Oh, hey!” Her eyes light up as she leans further into Kiibo’s open chassis. “This is what I was lookin’ for!”

Kaito feels himself sink further down into his seat as Miu and Kiibo thrust themselves back into their own world. “G-good to know, I guess...”

* * *

“Why are you following me?” Maki sighs, not bothering to look back at the girl tailing her. “Do you really distrust me _that_ much?”

“Well,” Kaede crosses her arms over her chest as they start climbing the first set of stairs. “Do you blame me?”

Maki doesn’t say anything for a few moments, and just as Kaede thinks she’s won, the Child Caregiver speaks again. “Ryoma is with him, anyway. I don’t see why you’re so worried.”

“You— you were trying to get him killed a few hours ago.” Kaede scowls. “So forgive me for being a _little_ paranoid.”

“And?” Maki’s footsteps get increasingly louder as the pair pass Kirumi’s lab, her shoulders tensing up. “I lost, didn’t I? You all agreed to spare him.”

“Yes.” Kaede feels a fleck of triumph blossom in her chest. “Yes, we did.”

“If I wanted to kill him,” Maki’s pigtails fly out behind her as she ascends the stairs by Gonta’s lab, “I wouldn’t have announced where I was going.” Maki finally stops outside the Ultimate Tennis Lab. Kaede slumps over her knees to retrieve her breath.

“I just...” Maki’s fingertips graze the doorknob of Ryoma’s lab. “I just want to ask him some questions that I have.”

“Y-you know, you could have just _said_ that back there.” Kaede says.

“That’s true.” Maki raises an eyebrow. “But would you have believed me?”

“That’s...” Kaede’s forehead puckers. She sighs. “P-probably not...”

“Well,” Maki pulls her mouth into a tight line, “There you go then.” She pushes the tennis-themed door ajar and proceeds to the back of the room...

“Wait!”

Only to begrudgingly turn back around when the footsteps following her don’t fade away.

“I-I... um...” Kaede’s fingers dig into the straps of her backpack. “I... I’ll come, too.”

Maki stares at her, face blank. “Do what you want, I don’t really care.” she finally says with a sigh. The two girls are cut short in as the shower door opens on its own with a painful screech.

Ryoma steps out, quirking an eyebrow at the pair, clearly not expecting any company for some time. “Thought you were goin’ to your lab, Harukawa.” He frowns. “Changed your mind? What, you comin’ up to take matters into your own hands?”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” The babysitter sighs. “That’d be way too obvious.”

“Yeah, we, uh...” Kaede stumbles over her words as she feels the caretaker’s eyes roll over her, “just... wanted to ask him some questions.”

Maki blinks at her. “We?”

“That so?” Ryoma grunts. “Well, I’m sure Shinguuji would be more than happy to talk to someone other than me.” He turns back to the shower room, hesitating. “He’s being... surprisingly open about all this.”

“I-is that so..?” Kaede asks weakly, heart hammering against her ribcage as Maki helps the ex-convict pull the metal door open again, the latter announcing their presence to their resident serial killer.

“My, what a pleasant surprise.”

For the first time since Tenko’s trial, Korekiyo’s golden eyes meet Kaede’s. She suppresses a shudder.

“Truth be told, I was unaware that I would be having company today.” He gently closes the book Kaede recognises as the séance one she’d been lugging around for half the day. She’d offhandedly asked Ryoma to inquire about the possibility of holding a séance to the anthropologist as Angie wouldn’t stop harassing her about doing so – she’d be lying if she said it wasn’t to get the artist off her case for a couple of hours, though.

“Don’t get used to it.” Maki grumbles. “If it were up to me entirely, you’d already be at the bottom of the pool below us.” Kaede sends the Child Caregiver a disapproving look.

“Kehehehe. Very well.” The anthropologist shifts in the cell slightly. “Well then, what brings not one, but two visitors to see me?”

“I... uh, we...” Kaede swallows the growing lump in her throat. She visibly deflates as she takes a seat beside Ryoma on the floor. “Just... _why_...?”

“Hmm?” Kiyo tilts his head to the side, blueish black hair briefly catching the dim light. “You’re going to have to be more specific I’m afraid, Kaede.”

“Don’t play dumb.” Maki says sharply, “She’s asking you why you murdered all those girls.” Silence blankets the small prison.

“It was written on my Kubs Card... was it not?” He eventually answers, voice uncharacteristically quiet. “Everything I’ve done... was all for... Sister.”

“Sister...” Kaede murmurs, trying to ignore how her stomach curdles. “... asked you to murder girls for her. Is that what you’re trying to say?”

“Well, in a literal sense, yes, I suppose.” The anthropologist explains. “However, it runs much, _much_ deeper than just that.” He holds out a hand. “You see, she wanted me to bring her one-hundred friends when she passed on to the next world.”

“How long has it been since she died?” asks Maki.

“It is now four, going on five years, I believe. But does it really matter?” Kiyo titters. “It is _always_ too soon.” He takes a breath. “Sister had been very sickly, for most of her life, an autoimmune disease. But despite her body fighting against her, she never gave up. So,” He pauses, “To fulfil the dream of being an anthropologist who travelled the world... the dream she never got to pursue...”

“You... took it on for her?” Maki finishes.

“Precisely.” Kiyo nods. “Of course, the times where I would return from my travels, and the two of us would, at her bedside, revel in my findings, my fieldwork, the wonderful people I had encountered,” A sigh escapes him. “It made her so very, very happy... and so very, very, lonely.”

“I can imagine,” Kaede mumbles, “I mean, having to stay stuck in a hospital bed for your life... it doesn’t really sound like much of a life at all.”

“Reduced to a mere shell of her once radiant self, confined to the pristine walls of a hospital, stripped of the ability to travel, to make friends of her own... a truly horrendous lifestyle indeed.” Kiyo hangs his head. “I tried everything... I really did. But it is impossible to cure the heart of loneliness.” Kiyo tenderly touches the brim of his cap. “Even this Ultimate uniform was one tailored by her specifically for me.” He crosses his arms and with a wistful voice says, “She provided everything for me, my clothing, my love for anthropology. I am certain that I would not be Korekiyo Shinguuji, the Ultimate Anthropologist, had it not been for Sister’s influence.”

“I think you did mention that once...” Kaede quietly says. “You guys... must’ve been pretty close then, I guess.”

“But of course. Sister and I... were all we’d ever had.” Kiyo continues. “She was my everything, and I hers.” He sighs. “Because of her multitude of ailments, I did not merely serve as her younger brother, but her older brother too, and also her father, her best friend, her tutor, and even her—”

“We get it.” Maki interrupts him, “Continue.”

“My apologies.” Kiyo clears his throat. “Even with that, Sister... she was... never truly happy. She was oft angry, furious even, and given her situation... how could anyone blame her?” He presses a bandaged hand to his face. “She already had to give up pursuing her anthropological dream due to ill health, and thus bestowed it unto her younger brother.” He looks back up at his audience. “What sort of brother would I have been to simply ignore her wishes, after all she had done for me?” His voice lowers. “So of course, it only makes sense to show my wholehearted gratitude to her once she passed on from this world.”

"And that’s why you decided to begin sending her... friends?” Kaede asks.

“Indeed.” Kiyo nods. “It has taken me a good deal of time, but I have been able to send her ninety-seven friends as of the current day.” Kaede feels her stomach curdle again at the implications of such a large number.

“By any chance,” Maki says, “Were you planning on sending her anyone here?”

He sighs again. “Sending her three friends would be extremely difficult, given the... circumstances surrounding the topic of murder at this school.” Kiyo explains, “However, it would be a lie to say that it has not crossed my mind in the past.”

“Yeah,” Kaede says, feeling nausea wash over her. “You...” She lowers her gaze. “Invited me to be... introduced a little while ago...”

“Ah.” Korekiyo closes his eyes. “I suppose I did, didn’t I?” He chuckles. Bile creeps up Kaede’s throat. “However, Kaede, please be assured that I have no intention of killing you.” He hesitates. “Or anyone else here, for that matter.”

“Wait.” Kaede blinks. “What?”

“What he means is,” Ryoma starts, “now that his secret’s out in the open, he’s not gonna try anything.” The sportsman turns to the anthropologist. “That’s it, right?”

“Yes.” Kiyo replies. “That is precisely it, thank you, Ryoma. I suppose one could say that ignorance is a virtue I prioritise over all else when I ultimately decide to choose suitors for Sister.”

“...Right.” Maki scowls. “And just how are we supposed to believe you?”

Korekiyo’s mask creases into a frown. “I am afraid that I have no way of physically proving my intentions to remain neutral during the rest of our time here.” He tilts his head. “Unless, of course, you have any suggestions? I am willing to submit to any restraints you deem necessary.” Maki scoffs.

Kaede chews on her lip. “How? she flinches as the serial killer turns his attention back to her. “How... do we know that you’re just willing to just give up your promise for us? I mean, I’m not saying it’s right or anything, because frankly,” she hesitates, “What you did to all those poor girls... and their families...” She clenches her teeth, “is absolutely _disgusting_ , and I don’t think I’ll ever be able to see you the same way as I did before, but—”

“My apologies for interrupting Kaede, but it would appear that you have misunderstood my intentions.”

Kaede freezes on the spot. “What...?”

“With regard to your concern...” He brings a hand to his cap. “Following recent events, I intend to merely put my promise on hold until we figure out a way to leave this academy.”

Kaede’s blood runs cold. “Wait,” Her voice tremors. “You mean... you’re still planning on—”

“It is of no importance whilst we are contained to the walls of this academy.” Kiyo says, bandaged fingernails tapping against his leather chin. “I do believe that this is a matter that I will have to discuss with...” After a moment, he jerks. “Ah, my apologies, please take no notice of me.” He frowns. “Does all of this answer your initial question, Kaede?”

“Wait, I still haven’t asked my question.” Maki interrupts. She hesitates. “How... did it feel?”

“Hmm?” Kiyo tilts his head. “What do you mean?”

“About killing— I mean.” Maki averts her eyes. “When you killed... all those girls...” She briefly meets his gaze. “Did you...” she looks away again, and Kaede can barely believe the sudden change in Maki’s demeanour. “Did you ever... feel anything?”

“Ah.” Kiyo nods. “Of course I did. It would be inhuman not to, would you not agree?”

“Just answer the question.” Maki glares at him, and Kaede sees the girl she’s become so accustomed to dealing with jump right back out.

Kiyo closes his eyes. “There would of course, be times, where I’d feel regret for stripping a young maiden of her soul in this world, other times, uncertainty that I had sent the right girl to Sister, and other times...” He pauses “It would feel rather... alleviating.” A shuddering sigh escapes him. “Ahhh, that sense of calm that washes over me after sending a friend to Sister, it’s a feeling like no other!”

“Alleviating?” Kaede asks. “How so?”

“I suppose... it was the relief that I had sent yet another soul to keep Sister company, of course.” He punctuates. “That wherever Sister’s soul is residing, there was yet another by her side.”

Maki stares at him. “I see...”

“The relief of eradicating people... that’ll help the woman you love rest in dignified peace.” Ryoma says, hanging his head. “I... can somewhat understand that.”

“Ryoma,” Kaede starts, “Are you... talking about your fiancé?”

“Yeah.” He toys with the edge of his hat. “Doesn’t make it right. Just thought it was interesting.”

Korekiyo chuckles. “It would appear that you and I aren’t so different after all, Ryoma.”

“Heh.” The tennis star lets out a grunt. “Guess you could say that.” He turns to Maki and Kaede. “Sorry you had to hear all this.”

Maki raises an eyebrow. “What are you apologising for?”

“Well,” Ryoma looks off to the side. “All this kinda talk.” He grimaces. “Probably not what you’re used to, as a babysitter ‘nd all.”

“Quite the contrary, to be precise.” Kiyo adds.

“It’s fine.” Maki fiddles with her hair. “I... really don’t care, to be honest.”

“That’s pretty brave of you.” Ryoma says, and a wave of nausea washes over Kaede anew as she realises that Maki is the only one in the room without blood on her hands. Piercing the silence, the cell door screeches open again, and a fifth figure enters the room.

“Oh, I—” Kirumi’s serene expression melts into a frown. “What’s going on in here?”

“Nothing, it’s fine,” Maki rises from her place on the concrete floor. “I was just leaving anyway.”

“You here to take over from me, Tojo?” asks Ryoma.

“Well, since it has just struck one, I presumed that to be the case.”

“Always on the hour,” Kiyo chuckles, “as expected of the Ultimate Maid.”

“But of course,” Kirumi’s lips twitch. “I would not be suited to my title if I did not carry out my orders precisely.” She turns to the blonde. “Do you request to stay here too, Kaede?”

“Oh, no it’s—" Kaede’s eyes flicker to Maki’s departing back. “No, I’ll be going as well.” She stands up, wincing as pins and needles rush through her leg.

“Oh, before I go—" The pianist spins back around. “Kiyo?” The pianist sucks in a breath. “I... still can’t say I understand you... and I don’t think I ever will...” She pauses, feeling a shudder run down her spine as she notices the anthropologist’s unmoving gaze on her. “A-and I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t a little scared of you. I definitely can’t condone your actions, and I’m not going to say that the others aren’t angry at you, but...” She pauses. “... But I’m not angry.”

Korekiyo blinks at her.

The pianist squirms under the three pairs of eyes trained on her. “I-I can’t really explain it, I just—” A shaky sigh escapes her, and she represses the urge to hide under Shuichi’s hat. “The last thing we need in this academy is to be divided – we’re in a killing game, after all. So, it doesn’t matter—” Her eyes flit to Kirumi. “who we were in the outside world—” then to Ryoma, “or what we did out there.” She claps and reclasps her hands as she speaks. “As long as you’re with us, in this academy, we all need to work together to get out of here and beat the mastermind once and for all.” She turns her back on them. “Whether we like it or not.” And with that, Kaede marches out of Ryoma’s labs, leaving the other three students in stunned silence.

“It’s been a while since she’s given one of those speeches.” Ryoma comments.

“Indeed it has.” Kirumi smiles. “They are quite refreshing, I must admit.”

“Kaede,” Kiyo muses. “she’s quite the intriguing character, isn’t she?”

Kirumi pauses, eyes trailing to the serial killer nearby. “Korekiyo, would you like to be accompanied to your research lab?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“It is just a suggestion, however,” The maid brings a hand to her chin. “If there were to be two of us supervising you, I do not see there being any problem in you visiting there for a short while.”

“I...” Korekiyo stares at her. "...I would like that very much.”

“Haven’t actually looked around the fourth floor yet, come to think of it.” Ryoma says. “Been in here all morning.”

“Neither have I, as I was in the dorms whilst the others went exploring, and if I may add,” Kirumi hesitates, “I feel as though Ryoma and myself are the most suited to the task of supervision.”

“Kehehehehe.” Korekiyo chuckles. “I don’t disagree with that.”

* * *

As night falls, the blue haze of day lifting to reveal speckles of infinite stars, Kaede finds herself back outside a certain research lab, dirty crunching beneath her pristine white shoes as she walks. Fingers idly dance across the stubbly tips of the grass blades. The pianist wistfully notes how chipped and cracked her once-pristine rose coloured nails have become. Chipped and cracked, not unlike the state they’d found Rantaro’s head in when they’d walked in on his corpse. Kaito, and Kaede, and Shuichi, and...

“I thought I’d find you here.”

“Yeah...” Kaede shifts her body over as Kaito sits down beside her beside her in front of the dojo. “Do you think she’d have liked this?”

“What, the dojo?” Kaito asks, leaning back. “Yeah, I think she would have.”

“Me too.” Kaede brings her knees into her chest. “It just doesn’t feel right, y’know? Training without her.”

“Yeah.” Kaito pulls his mouth into a straight line. “I get that.” He flops backwards onto the grass, kicking his legs up. “I just don’t wanna let her down.”

“Me neither.” Kaede says softly, arms tightening around her legs. “Or any of the others.” The pair watch the stationary stars, glinting like sugar spilt over black marble. Crickets chirp out a croaky song as a gentle evening breeze sifts over the academy.

“Hey, Kaito.”

“Yeah?”

“What got you interested in space in the first place?”

Kaito sits back up, jacket sliding off his shoulder. “Ever since I was a kid, I’ve always loved space. The stars, planets, rocket ships, you name it, I loved it. But I guess my journey started when I found that treasure map in my Gramps’ attic.” Kaito throws his hands up above his head. “So I found that map, sold it, and set out on my quest to conquer the land nd’ sea!”

“Wait, you sold the map?” Kaede raises an eyebrow. “What was the point of selling it if you’d just—”

“Kaede,” Kaito folds his arms. “If I was gonna be a, no, _the_ Luminary of the Stars, there’s no way you can stick to somethin’ as rigid as a map when it comes to exploring the universe!”

“R-right...”

“Yeah. So, anyway, I conquered the sea and land after defeating my fated rival, the Boss of the Great Pirates!”

“The Boss of— wait, I asked you about space though!”

“We’ll get to that part in a second! So, anyway, after that...”

For the next half hour or so, Kaede is thrust into the ocean and strewn back out upon land, as Kaito regales her in tales of the crystal blue waters, blue whales, leafy green jungle empires, and everything in between.

 “And that was when I knew, that I, Kaito Momota, was destined to write my name in the sky and become the Luminary of the Stars!”

Kaede cracks a sleepy eye open. “That... was one hell of a story...”

“Haha, I know, right?” Kaito grins, “Isn’t it cool!?”

“Yeah,” Kaede stifles a yawn. “It was definitely something else, that’s for sure.”

Kaito lies back on the grass with a thump. “So anyway, I’ve a question for you now.” He averts his eyes. “So, uh, what do you think of Kiyo?”

Kaede’s eyes fly open. “K-Kiyo?”

“Yeah,” Kaito nods. “Maki-Roll told me you two went to talk to him and Ryoma earlier.” He turns to her. “Do you think less of him now, now that we know what we know?”

“Hmmm...” Kaede chews on her lip. “I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t a little scared to be around him, I mean, I’d always found him to be creepy, but I didn’t _actually_ think he’d live up to his looks, y’know? But... I don’t think I look down on him... it’d be hypocritical of me to... I think...”

“Nah, it’s fine, I think know what you mean.” Kaito says, eyes trailing back up to the stars. “We’d all be hypocrites if we treated him any differently to someone like Ryoma.”

“Y-yeah... it’s kind of like, I get where Maki and Kokichi are coming from, but at the same time...” Kaede wrings her hands. “It’s just... Tenko... she tried to _kill_ him, and we...” Her eyes squeeze closed. “We ended up killing her instead...”

“It’s kinda like Shuichi, y’know?” Kaito says, “He tried to do things behind our back for the benefit of all of us, ‘nd Tenko did the same thing, and hell, we wouldn’t even know about Kiyo if Tenko hadn’t done what she did!” He scratches his head. “You know, Kaede, I know you blame yourself a lot for Rantaro’s death...”

Kaede freezes up.

“I blame myself for it too, y’know?”

“...What?” Kaede blinks. Rolls over to face him. “Why...?”

Kaito rests the back of his hand against his face. “Ever since that night I’ve caught myself thinkin’ stupid shit like; ‘What if I hadn’t held that dumb strategy meeting?’ ‘If I’d banned him from goin’ to the bathroom?’ ‘If me nd’ Tenko had gone looking for him earlier?’ Would all that shit have still ended up goin’ down?” The air grows thick with tension. “Would Rantaro and Shuichi still be here?”

“Kaito...” Kaede frowns, “That’s not what I...”

“But it’s the same fucking thing, isn’t it? Ah—” Kaito sits back up again. “Ah, sorry, I didn’t mean to—”

***DING DONG DONG DING***

“It’s now ten-pm you bastards!”

“Please proceed to the dorms as soon as possible, as we’ll be calling you to the gym first thing tomorrow morning!”

“I-LOOK-FORWARD-TO-SEEING-YOUR-STRENGHTENED-BONDS-IN-PERSON-TOMORROW-MORNING. GOOD-NIGHT.”

“H-hell... yeah.”

“Monokid, that was so weak!”

“Ugh, ignore him, Monotaro, he’s just a big wussy!”

***click***

Groaning, Kaede rakes her hands down her face. “They’re gonna announce that motive tomorrow, aren’t they?”

“Probably...” Kaito says, heaving himself up off the ground. “Wanna continue this tomorrow?”

“Hm?” Kaede blinks. “Yeah, sure.” She frowns. “Are you sure you’re okay though?”

“Of course!” He flashes her a thumbs up. “I’ve actually been thinkin’,” He says as they walk back towards the dorms. “I’m gonna try talk to Himiko tomorrow.”

Kaede hums. “I’ve been meaning to as well. I’m worried.” She wavers. “And I know Kirumi has as well.”

“Then, invite her, too!” Kaito punches his palm. “The three of us will stand outside her door, and refuse to leave until she opens up, even if we have to bust the door down! Hell, I’ll even bring Maki-Roll if needs be.”

“And what’s a Child-Caretaker going to be able to do, exactly?” Kaede asks, folding her arms.

“W-well...” Kaito’s slipper triggers the automatic doors of the dorm to slide open. “Lemme give it some thought, I’ll have something figured out by tomorrow.”

“Right.” Kaede rolls her eyes. “I’ll have high expectations for this ‘bust into Himiko’s room’ plan of yours, then.”

“You’d better!” Kaito exclaims, as he walks off to his dorm. “And we’re gonna do some proper trainin’ tomorrow night, Kaede, you hear me!”

As Kaede moves to step inside the dorms for the night, she stops, peering back along the path from which she’d come from. The flashy, neon lights of Tenko’s dojo wink at her, illuminating the otherwise night-struck academy. Kaede smiles sadly. “Thank you.” Breathing in the cool air, Kaede revels in the calm atmosphere enveloping the academy for the first time in what seemed like years.

The calm, of course,  _as always_ , does not last all that long.

* * *

Hey, guys am I sleepwalking or something?” Kokichi asks the next morning as the group gather in the gym, minus Maki and Himiko, of course. “What’s _he_ doing here?”

Kokichi points a finger to the familiar tall figure of Korekiyo, standing quietly at Kirumi’s side, hands bound in metal handcuffs.

“Don’t say something so dumb.” Kaito grumbles, “Sure, he’s done some shitty things, but haven’t we all?” He runs a hand through his hair. “We’ll never get to understand him if we don’t talk to him.”

“But maybe everyone else would prefer that!” Kokichi retorts. “Maybe we’d all feel better if that dangerous serial killer stayed locked up and away from us!” He rolls back on his heels, grinning. “But of course, it doesn’t really make a different to me!”

“Cut it out, Ouma.” Ryoma grumbles.

“No, no, Ryoma, he’s right.” Angie says. “Murder and death are not welcome in this peaceful environment.”

“The fuck’s peaceful about this hellhole?” Miu sneers.

“Anyway,” Angie continues, addressing the Monokubs. “We were all gathered here because you guys wanna present the new motive to us, right?”

“INDEED. IT-IS-A-MOTIVE-THAT-WILL-HELP-YOU-ALL-TO-GET-ALONG-EVEN-BETTER.”

“Nyahahaha!” Angie waves her arms around. “But’ch’ya know, there’s no need for a motive anymore.”

Monodam turns to the artist. “...WHAT.”

“That’s right!” Tsumugi agrees with a point of her finger. “We no longer need any more motives from you guys.”

“Indeed. Not when we have Atua to guide us.” Kiibo punctuates.

“Wait,” Kaede says, suddenly uneasy. “Tsumugi, Kiibo, why are you guys—?”

“Whaaaat? But this motive is so special!” Monotaro whines, hopping from foot to foot. “Father worked so hard on making it perfect!”

“Oh yeah? Well we don’t fuckin’ want it!” Miu snaps back at him.

“Well, we don’t want you here either Miu, but we’re dealing with it just fine!” Kokichi quips from behind Angie. Miu brings a gloved hand to her mouth, stifling a whimper.

“Actually, this is no ordinary motive.” Monophanie continues, “This is a motive that will inspire fear like never before.”

“IF-YOU-FACE-A-FEAR-LIKE-NEVER-BEFORE, YOU-WILL-BE-FORCED-TO-UNITE-AS-ONE. NOW...” Monodam turns to the far end of the gym, “MONOKID, PLEASE-BRING-OUT-THE-MOTIVE.”

On cue, Monokid hauls a book twice his size across the hall with him, staggering to the middle of the hall, as Monophanie and Monotaro begin to explain the new ‘transfer student’ motive. Kaede’s head starts to throb as the prospect of reviving one of the three dead students is thrusted into their hands in the form of a book.

“Oh...” Kaito takes a step back. “Y-you’ve gotta be kidding me...”

“Y-you’re... saying we can resurrect someone...?” Kaede croaks.

“Yup! And technically, you can just kill ‘em all over again once they’re resurrected.” Monotaro shrugs. “I mean, if you wanna use it like that.”

“MONOTARO...”

“Wh-wha— hey, Monodaaaaam!” As Monotaro is dragged away by Monodam, kicking and screaming, the class are eventually left alone with the book.

“So,” Tsumugi breaks the silence, wrists drooping in a zombie-like stance. “in the end, all that talk about reviving the dead...”

“D-don’t be ridiculous!” Kaito instantly retorts. “There’s no way that’s possible!” He takes another step back, pulling his jacket further around his shoulder. “There’s j-just... no way...”

“Y-yeah, Space-Face is right!” Miu pipes up from beside Kaede, “O-only a dumb fuckwad would believe such unscientific bullcrap!”

“I... don’t believe it either,” Kaede starts, “but if it _wasn’t_ possible, why have it as a motive?”

“Resurrection rituals, or more specifically, resurrection ceremonies, initially device from simple funeral ceremonies.” Kiyo begins to speak from his corner. “Though it is unknown where these ceremonies initially originated. Seeing as the word itself derives from the Latin word _funus_ , meaning ‘funeral, funeral procession, burial rites’ or ‘death, corpse’—”

“Hah? No one asked you for a fuckin’ lecture, homicidal breadstick lookin’ ass—”

“Wait, Miu.” Kaede holds a hand up. “Kiyo, have you seen— or at least _heard_ of something like this happening before?”

“Funerals and resurrection ceremonies... at first they may seem as though polar opposites, but they are, in fact, extremely similar in nature – it is oft believed that one ritual stemmed from the other over time.” Korekiyo replies. “Through rumours and legends, the so-called ‘sending-off’ ritual was twisted to such an extent, that it soon became a rather solid belief that the dead could also return to this world.” He pinches the bridge of his cap. “And whilst humans could not directly prove this ‘resurrection ritual’ true, the concept of ‘reincarnation’ soon took root in a multitude of cultures.”

“A ritual...” Kaede mumbles, visions of that morning’s flashback light floating back into the forefront of her mind.

“So, I guess you really believe in all that stuff then, Kiyo?” Kokichi asks, throwing his hands back behind his head.

Kiyo pauses. Then he chuckles. “I am an anthropologist, Kokichi, not a shaman.” He closes his eyes. “Of course I don’t. Bringing the dead back to the land of the living is simply impossible.”

Kaede blinks. “Then, what you were just saying about rituals—”

Kiyo crosses his hands over his chest. “Of course, the existence of souls is something that can be questioned, however regarding the souls of the people themselves... impossible. Much like how broken glass can never be restored to its fullest... that too applies for dead flesh.”

“O-okay, that settles it then.” Kaito exclaims, grimacing. “I-if someone like _Kiyo_ doesn’t believe in it, then it’s definitely not gonna happen.”

“Are you forgetting he also killed nearly one-hundred girls, Kaito?” Kokichi quips.

“O-of course I’m not, this isn’t about that!” Kaito snarls. “H-he’s just... the most likely to know about this kinda stuff, is all...”

“I have no reason to lie anymore.” Korekiyo adds, lowering his eyes. “I have nothing else to hide from you all.”

“Riiiight, is that so?” Kokichi quirks an eyebrow. “Well then, I guess I’ve no choice but to believe you then!” He raises a hand. “Okie-dokie then, since the _totally_ -trustable Kiyo says so, then I guess there’s absolutely no way to revive the—”

“Hmm, are you sure, Kiyo?” Angie hums. “Cuz Angie doesn’t think it’s so weird for the dead to come back to life.”

“And here we go again...” Miu grumbles. She thrusts a finger at the artist. “Well, too fuckin’ bad, bitch! No one else is interested in your bullshit cult! Look around, do you see anyone here crazy enough to—”

“Wait, Miu, I actually think we should hear Angie out.” Kiibo cuts her off.

“Wh...?” Miu recoils her hand.

“Yeee-aaaayyy! So can Angie say it then? Okay, she’s gonna say it, then!” She clasps her hands together. “Afterall, this is what Atua desires...”

Kaede presses a hand to her temple, “Just say what you wanna say, Angie.”

“Okay, okay” Angie twirls a paintbrush in her free hand. “So, Angie doesn’t think that the resurrection ritual can really bring the dead back to life...” She rolls back on the balls of her heels. “It’s kinda like... that the ritual will instead return the dead to us? You know?”

“I am afraid I do not understand.” Kirumi says. “Could you please be more specific?”

“Right, right.” Angie slips the paintbrush back into her utility belt. “So it’s kind of like... y’know how all the dead bodies are already all cleaned away, right?” Her smile widens. “Liiike... there hadn’t even been a death to begin with...?”

A shudder runs down Kaede’s spine. “What... are you trying to say, Angie?”

“The library is sparkling clean again, the dorms don’t smell anymore... so isn’t it as if no one had even died to begin with?”

“But that’s obviously impossible.” Kaede says with a nervous titter. “We inspected both of those bodies ourselves and—”

“But buuut, it could have just been a veeeery accurate recreation!”

“A recre— what?” Kaede’s eyes narrow. “No, that’s clearly not right.”

“Well, this academy is already proof enough of enormous progress in the world of science.” Kiibo says, “so perhaps recreating dead bodies isn’t as impossible as we may think it to be.”

“If that’s what Angie says,” Tsumugi adds, “Then I’m just plainly inclined to agree!”

“Hey!” Kokichi barks. “I was friends with Angie before either of you were!”

“Thank you, all three of you!” Angie trills. “See, Kaede? It’s definitely possible!”

“H-hold on!” Kaede exclaims, voice rising. “But— but we all saw those bodies!” She swallows the lump in her throat. “We all saw them just after they’d...”

“Why don’t you want them to be alive, Kaede?” Angie asks, approaching the pianist, “Why don’t you wanna see them again? Don’t you wanna see them again? Hmm?”

“That’s not it, it’s just—” Kaede says, tripping over her tongue. “I-I just don’t think bringing one of them back with a book is exactly _fair_ on the other two, y’know?”

“Heeeey, you don’t want them to be alive? Is that it?” Angie’s silvery white bangs cast a shadow over her face. “Cuz Angie thought you’d want them to not be dead.”

Images of a dead Gonta and Tenko sobbing for forgiveness, and a livid Rantaro flash into her mind. “O-of course I want them to be alive!”  Kaede finally shouts, stamping her foot. “Of _course_ I do! I...” she sucks in a breath. “I want that just as much as anyone, but...” She sighs. “I’m... just trying to look at things realistically, Angie.”

A sombre silence blankets the gymnasium. Kaito takes another step backwards on shaky legs.

“Anyway,” Angie continues, skipping over to Monokid and picking the book up off the floor. “Angie doesn’t see any harm in trying it.”

“But it’s a motive.” Ryoma argues, “That’s reason enough to not use it...” He pauses. “Not after the last time we got somethin’ like this.”

“But what if those guys were telling the truth, Ryoma?” Kokichi pipes up. Then smirks. “What if we were able to bring back, say, Gonta, or something, hmm?”

Ryoma’s eyes go dark, but before he can act, Tsumugi jumps in. “A-ah, but what if this is the kind of motive that’s, uh, too... dangerous to ignore, y’know?”

“That is a good point, Tsumugi.” Kiibo says. “If the people who died are, in fact, still alive, and we don’t perform the ritual, what if they end up being killed for sure this time?”

“Wait, no, that can’t be right.” Kaede counters.

“Oh?” Kokichi tilts his head. “And what makes _you_ so sure of that?”

“Shuichi.” Kaede replies without hesitation. “Monokuma wouldn’t have made such a big deal about Shuichi being alive in the trial if they were _all_ alive, Kiibo.”

“No, no, Kaede,” Angie shoots back, voice rising an octave. “That’s what Monokuma wants us to believe!”

“H-huh?” Kaede blinks at her. “What are you—?”

The artist veers to one side. “Soooo, Monokuma let Shuichi escape with the First Blood Perk for killing Rantaro, didn’t he?”

“W-well...” Kaede deflates. “I... guess...”

“That’s right! So, you’re asking why he made such a big deal of it, Kaede?” She claps her hands together. “Why, to cover up the fact that everyone else is still alive, of course!”

Kaede’s mouth drops open. “What..?”

“What kinda shit are you on, lady!?” Miu squawks. “That’s the dumbest fucking thing I’ve heard all day!”

“Y-yeah!” Kaito raises his voice. “Why the hell would the First Blood Perk have been a motive in the first place if—”

“It was a motive in the first place to distract us from the truth Kaito.” Angie immediately answers in a hushed tone. She dusts the Necronomicon with one sweep of her hand. “The truth that everyone is alive and well, and hidden somewhere in the Academy!”

“Although it may be a rather obscure theory,” Kirumi says, “I do not believe it is one we should so easily dismiss.” She bows her head as Kaede frowns at her. “My apologies, Kaede, I do take a similar stance to you on this, however...” Kirumi closes her eyes. “However, knowing Monokuma...” She bites her gloved thumb. “I would be hesitant to put anything past him.”

“Yeah...” Kaede hangs her head, the nauseating feeling of giving in and failing to take control rushing into her core. “That’s... true, I suppose.” She closes her eyes. “Still, though...”

“You see, you see?” Angie chirps, “It would be a huuuuge problem if we allowed three potential survivors to be killed for no reason.” She claps her hands together. “Thank you _so_ much for your support, Kirumi!”

“Support?” The maid in question blinks. “I do believe I said that I take a similar stance to...” Angie approaches her, face plastered with a grin much too bright.

“You know, Kirumi, you’re always working so, so, hard for everyone else here.” Angie starts, voice buttery soft.

“I am afraid I do not understand what you are trying to do Angie,” Kirumi frowns.

“I really don’t like where this is going...” Kaede hears Kaito mumble from behind her, and she doesn’t think she can agree more.

The artist stretches her arms out “Atua would _love_ to bear witness to your amazing talents, Kirumi, so...” Angie bats her eyelashes, “Will you fulfil this one simple request for Atua? And Angie?”

“It depends what your specific request entails.” Kirumi tilts her head. “What would you like to request of me?”

“Oh, well, it’s very simple,” Angie says, taking a few steps back, and with a flourishing gesture; “Angie would like you to join her student council!”

“Oh, yeah!” Tsumugi’s face lights up. “We’d be so lucky to have someone like you in the student council, Kirumi!”

Kiibo hits his chest with a clang. “Kirumi, it would be an honour to have you serve us as a member of our student council. Would you perhaps consider it?”

“Yeah, Kirumi!” Kokichi chimes in, violet eyes glistening, “Atua’s a total slob, He could definitely do with a mom to keep him in ord—"

“Soooo, how about it, Kirumi?” Angie asks again. “It seems like everyone else here needs you.” Her face falls. “Especially since we’re one member short at the moment, and all...”

Kirumi stares at the smaller group, mouth slightly ajar. “For four people to be requesting the same thing of me...” She sighs defeatedly. “I do not see any harm in assisting you, I suppose.”

Angie’s eyes sparkle. “So then, you’ll join us!?”

“As long as I am able to continue to carry out my daily requests...” The tiniest of smiles dangles from her lip. “Then I would be happy to serve you.”

“H-hold on a second!” Kaede blurts out. “What’s all this about a ‘student council’ all of a sudden?” Her eyes land on Angie. “What exactly have you been doing to—”

She’s interrupted by Kiibo as he tells her the story of how Angie had called himself and Tsumugi out last night to discuss ways to end the killing game. She’d apparently already been discussing the subject with Himiko and Kokichi prior to Gonta’s death, but with the former refusing to emerge from her room, and the latter being... the latter, Angie decided it would be best to recruit two more people to her group. And the conclusion the three had arrived at was to form an ‘Ultimate Academy Student Council’, with Angie as their president, with the sole purpose being to “eradicate the killing game.”

“So Yonaga’s basically brainwashed them all.” Ryoma states blankly.

“Oh, but it makes sense does it not? This place has all of the fundamentals required for a cult to be formed, Korekiyo says.

“Yep!” Kokichi throws his hands up behind his head again. “So, we’re basically using this situation to take over the school!”

“D-don’t say that so cheerfully!” Kaito shouts at him.

Kokichi shoots him a playful grin. “Hey, but you gotta agree that this is way more interesting than just taking the motive and running off with it, right?”

“I’m... sort of surprised you’re in it though, Kokichi.” Kaede says. “I thought you’d be against this kinda stuff.”

“Hm?” Kokichi cocks an eyebrow. “What makes you say that?”

“Well,” Kaede taps a finger to her chin. “You’re the Ultimate Supreme Leader, aren’t you? So for you to just willingly go along under someone else’s leadership seems a bit... I dunno...” She fiddles with her backpack straps. “Weird, I suppose?”

Kokichi stares at her for a few moments, face blank. Then his lips contort into a joker-esque simper. “Well, _I_ thought that the Ultimate Pianist is only supposed to use her hands for playing the piano,” He turns on his heel, “But apparently they can use their hands for other things too... rolling things, for example...”

“Stop that.” Kaede growls at him through clenched teeth. Kokichi pays no heed, cheerfully skipping over to Kiibo and Tsumugi.

“Right, right, so going back to this,” Angie picks the Necronomicon back up off the floor and turns to her followers. “Leave this to Angie’s student council. Angie is positive that Atua will make the right decision!”

“W-what decision!?” Miu squawks.

“Why,” Angie swings back around. “The decision of who to bring back to us, of course!”

“Yeah! If Atua is deciding, there’s no way He can be wrong!” Tsumugi concurs.

“But, guys, the resurrection ritual – it’s clearly all a sham...” Kaede begins to say, but trails off when it becomes clear that none of them are listening anymore.

“Okay, you guys!” Angie announces, “We’re all gonna have breakfast, and then we’re gonna have our first official student council meeting...” She pauses. “And Kirumi, you can join us whenever you’re done with your chores!”

Kirumi gives the artist a small curtsey. “I appreciate your consideration of my workload, Angie.”

“Ah, that’s okay.” Angie waves a hand... “Angie would help out to make it quicker but she’s kind of busy being the president and all...”

“It is no problem, Angie, I am happy to simply be of service to you.” Kirumi says with a smile Kaede swears is forced.

“Hey, Kaede.” The pianist’s head snaps in the direction of the new voice.

“Ah, Kaito—” Kaede squints. “Are you okay? You look kind of pale.”

“Y-yeah, I’m just...” The astronaut visibly shudders. “...not feelin’ too great at the moment, I think I’m gonna just do my shift with Kiyo and then get some rest.”

“Oh...” Kaede frowns. “Do you want me to—”

“No, no, I'm good.” Kaito shakes his head. “Just lettin’ you know if I’m not around for training later, I’m in my room.” He gives her a lopsided smile. “So don’t think I’m dead or anything, you got that?”

“All right...” Kaede sighs, still not convinced as the astronaut trudges out of the gym with slumped shoulders.

Angie enthusiastically relays to the class that her council will announce their decisions concerning the Necronomicon at a later date, and, with the help of Kiibo and Tsumugi, ushers the class away and out of the hall. Korekiyo and Ryoma head back up to the third floor, Kokichi drags Miu away with him, much to the inventor’s disgust, leaving just two students in the dust of Angie’s dictatorship.

“Ah, Kirumi, hold on a second,” Kaede says, as the maid immediately whips back around, skirts fanning out around her. The pianist frowns. “There’s something I’d like you to check on before you, uh...” Her eyes flit off to the side “before you go, is that all right?”

“If you request my assistance, then I am more than happy to oblige, Kaede” Kirumi replies, suggesting the pair take a detour out into the postcard-perfect courtyard via the dining hall. The sun warms Kaede’s skin as she steps out of the cafeteria. The sky is as blue as it always is, with just a few stratus clouds making their unhurried way over the looming cage above them. The sun’s already a friendly ball of yellow above, promising more heat as the day progresses.

“I must admit though,” Kirumi says, bringing a hand to her chin as they walk. “I have never been part of a ‘student council’ before.” A chuckle escapes her. “I am rather intrigued as to what Angie’s one entails.”

“Speaking of that, actually,” Kaede says, stopping at the entrance to the dorms. “Are you sure you’re fine with joining them, Kirumi?”

“It is no problem, really.” Kirumi replies, “It is my job to fulfil every request I am tasked with, as you already know.”

“Yeah, I know that, but...” Kaede sighs, “You don’t _have_ to if you don’t want to, Kirumi...”

The maid smiles. “I appreciate your concern, Kaede, however, if I feel as though Angie’s... activities prove to be a strain on my daily tasks, I will not hesitate to remove myself from them.” She tucks a strand of blonde behind her ear. “My apologies, what was it that you called me out here for again?”

“Oh!” Kaede raises her hands. “Sorry, I got so caught up in everything that’s already happened this morning— Kaito was acting super weird earlier, and I was just going to ask you to make sure he wasn’t coming down with anything – if that’s all right with you?”

Kaede hasn’t even finished her sentence when Kirumi is already ahead, walking through the dorm’s entrance with brisk footsteps. “I apologise, Kaede,” she says, “I did not notice Kaito’s odd behaviour this morning at all.”

“I-it’s okay! There was a lot going on back there, so it’s totally understandable.” Kaede reassures her as they ascend the stairs leading up to Kaito’s dorm room, a familiar wave of nausea rolling back into the pit of her stomach as she recalls the last time she’d walked up these same steps. _Of course there’s not going to be another death in here_ , she thinks to herself, hand rising to Shuichi’s cap. _Or anywhere else, for that matter._

The rhythmic clacking of Kirumi’s pinwheel heels against the metal steps suddenly goes silent.

Kaede glances up. “Kirumi, what’s—?” Kaede barely has time to blink as a swift breeze and swish of silky fabric brushes the pianist’s face. Kirumi rushes back down the stairs, uncharacteristically clumsy footfalls getting noticeably fainter as the maid runs over to the platform adjacent. It takes Kaede a few moments to realise what Kirumi had noticed. And soon enough, Kaede abandons her post on the steps to follow the maid back across the hallway, back up the stairs.

And into Himiko’s open dorm room, the severed lock of which hangs by a thread.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo sorry for the wait!!! February has been absolutely hectic for me (especially the tail-end of it), and I sort of got stuck in a rut with this chapter a quarter of the way through for a few weeks, but I pulled myself out of it! \o/ If you're wondering where I've been (which I'm sure you are), feel free to check out the two fics I somehow managed to get out earlier this month, I'm rather proud of them if I do say so myself. ≧◉◡◉≦
> 
> I'm afraid for the next two/three months, it's going to wind up being a one chapter a month update. I know, it sucks, and I hate it too, since writing is my outlet, but I promise, promise, _promise_ that March's chapter will be *absolutely* worth the wait!
> 
>  **Chapter 15:** Kaede and Angie butt heads, someone nearly gets *their* butt grabbed, and the student council gain an unlikely seventh victim.


	15. Chapter III: Daily Life 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **III - Egoistic, Easy-going, Elegy of Emprise: Daily Life Part 3**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *CW for self-harm and ableist language.
> 
> I've been trying for months to figure out how to describe this particular chapter when the time eventually came round to work on it. The best I could come up with is if this were an anime, it'd be after this chapter that the opening would change.

Kaede had been wondering when the next time she’d end up having to face Maki would be, and whether or not their next confrontation would result in some sort of enigmatic cavern swelling in her chest like a balloon threatening to pop. However, she hadn’t expected it to be so soon.

Nor had she expected it to be in the middle of Himiko’s dorm room.

Kaede sets a glass of water down beside Himiko, grimacing when the mage’s red, puffy eyes peek out from over the duvet. She’s alive, thank goodness, but what the hell happened to cause this?

 “She was over there when I came in.” Maki says, eyes shifting to a patch on the bedroom floor. Blankets and pillows litter the carpet, as do multiple witch’s hats and unworn blazers.

“That doesn’t explain why _you_ were in here, though.” Kaede points out, watching Kirumi press a wettened towel to the catatonic magician’s forehead.

“It’d be a problem if a body went undiscovered, wouldn’t it?” Maki says, scowling. “Especially after what Angie said yesterday.” She shrugs. “I just happened to pass by when the thought crossed my mind.”

“That— that doesn’t excuse the fact that you broke into her room _,_ Maki.” Kaede retorts, expecting Maki to glower, glare, shoot her in the back with metaphorical daggers. None of that happens.

“It’s nothing like that...” Maki mumbles, narrowing her eyes. “I just had a weird feeling earlier, and wanted to make sure it wasn’t another Gonta...”

“Maki...” The bubble of guilt pops in Kaede’s chest. Her eyes find Himiko again, messy mop of red hair spilling out over the bedclothes.

 “She literally hasn’t said a word since the execution,” Kaede says, wringing her hands.

“Neither do I,” Kirumi frowns. “Although catatonia has been known to occur in people who are grieving, it is still a concern. We need to keep a closer eye on her from now on.” She pinches the bridge of her nose. “I should have foreseen this coming when there was no answer at her dorm.” The maid sends Kaede and Maki an extremely apologetic look. “I am extremely sorry about all this.”

“I-it’s okay, Kirumi!” Kaede says with a wave of her hand. “I think the main thing is we got here before anything really bad happened.”

“I suppose you are right.” Kirumi says, though not appearing convinced. “Although there were more... sufficient ways of ensuring her safety, I appreciate that you took action, Maki. Thank you.” Maki absently plays with a ponytail. Kaede waits until Maki makes eye contact with her before sending her a small smile of gratitude.

“Himiko?” Kirumi calls out.

Himiko’s red mop of hair twitches, and an inaudible assortment of grumbles float out of the duvet. She screws up her eyes and weakly requests Kirumi to leave her alone.

“I am afraid I cannot do that with your current state.” Kirumi states.

“H-has someone hurt you, Himiko?” Kaede asks, frown melting away, eyes sliding very carefully back over to Maki.

A very small shake of the head.

“I see,” Kirumi says after a few moments of silence. “And are you feeling better now?”

Himiko’s eyes flicker to the maid. She nods slowly.

Kirumi sighs, relieved. “That’s good. May I touch you?”

“Nyeh...?”

“I would prefer to examine your injuries a little closer up,” Kirumi starts to explain. “I can tell that you’ve sustained blows to her head, face and hands,” Kirumi’s face softens. “I would like to ensure that you aren’t developing any internal injuries as a result, if that is all right with you.”

Himiko finally consents, with a small dip of her head and a couple of snivels.

“Wait,” Kaede says, joining the maid at Himiko’s bedside “Injuries?”

Kirumi directs the pianist’s gaze as she gently rolls up one of Himiko’s sleeves.

Himiko winces as contact is made with her skin.

“Bruising to the knuckles and wrist area indicate either severe or repetitive contact with a solid object, and judging by the consistency of the bruising on either hand,” Kirumi’s narrowed eyes quickly scan the room, “I would go as far as to say that it is possible that this was created by a wall.”

“A wall?” Kaede blinks. “But, how, or rather, _why_ would a wall—”

“She did it to herself.” Maki points to a patch of scruffs dotting the wall in the corner of the room. “Self-harm.”

Kaede’s eyes widen. “...What!?”

“I am afraid Maki is most likely correct,” The maid quietly asserts out of the magician’s earshot, lifting her skirts to reposition herself. Maki and Kaede can only watch as Kirumi kneels down next to Himiko to examine her in closer proximity. The maid stares into grey, swollen eyes.

Kirumi’s hand lingers, her gloved fingers brushing sweaty hair from Himiko’s forehead. “I understand what you are going through, Himiko. Please understand that we are all extremely concerned for your wellbeing.”

Kaede clenches and unclenches her fist as the information sinks in. But instead, she forces a smile, brings a hand to her chest and says, “Yeah, Himiko, we’re all here for you. It’ll be okay now.”

But she knows it’s a lie. That nothing is really okay in this awful hellhole of a school. That not everyone is on their side. But… but if they’re prepared to look after each other like this, helping their fellow students through the tough times that are sure to come, then maybe… _just maybe..._

“Where’s Tenko...?”

Kaede flinches. Maki sighs. Even Kirumi falters in her tending to the magician’s bruising.

 “W-well...” Kaede starts, “You see, she’s—"

“She’s dead. She killed Gonta and was executed two days ago.” Maki says coldly. Kaede glowers at her, but it goes unnoticed.

Himiko blinks owlishly at her. “Oh... yeah...” She hangs her head. “Sorry...”

Kaede moves to crouch at Himiko’s other side, fighting back the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. “Himiko,” she begins shakily. “I... Tenko... actually...” She sucks in a breath, “I’m really, _really_ sorry—"

“It’s not like her death was in vain, though.” Maki interjects, walking to sit at the end of Himiko’s bed. She stares idly at the wall beyond them with a thousand-yard-gaze. “It’s because of her that we know about Korekiyo’s...”

“Yeah,” Kaede says. “That’s true. If Tenko hadn’t done... what she did, who knows what would have happened?”

“I dunno.” Himiko drones, eyes trained on the ruby-red blanket covering her. “It’s kinda like...” She inhales through her teeth as Kirumi presses another wet tissue to her face. “it’s kinda like... maybe if I’d been more observant... if I’d not been so sleepy and bored all the time... maybe things would have turned out different.” She snivels again. “I dunno... it’s just what I think... maybe.”

“But, it’s not like you _knew_ what she was doing, Himiko,” Kaede says. “I mean, she didn’t tell you about Kiyo’s video did she?” She smiles. “There’s no way you could have known about Korekiyo’s past, so it’s definitely not your fault that what happened... happened, okay?”

Himiko stares blankly at Kaede for a few moments. Her bottom lip starts to quiver.

“Oh, no, wait!” Kaede’s hands fly into her hat. “Please don’t cry, I didn’t mean to make you upset if it was something I—”

“Crying isn’t going to bring her back.” Maki’s eyes bore into the magician’s. “I didn’t know her very well... at all...” Maki grimaces. “But do you really think she’d be happy if she ended up seeing you like this? Wasn’t she the one always trying to get you to open up to her more?”

Himiko freezes.

Kaede and Kirumi exchange perplexed glances, as Maki shrugs. “Well, that’s what it looked like from an outsider’s perspective.” She raises an eyebrow. “Am I wrong?”

“W-well,” Himiko bites her lip, “That’s—"

“Anyway, you’re not forgetting why we’re here, are you?” Maki asks, raising an eyebrow at the mage. “The end goal is to get out of this dumb school...” Her eyes flicker to Kaede’s. “... And meet that... idiot detective on the other side of the wall who escaped enduring this nonsense.” She folds her arms. “I don’t think anyone else who’s already been and gone would be particularly happy to hear about you spending your days lying around doing nothing but—”

“That is quite enough, Maki.” Kirumi orders. Then, face softening, says to Himiko, “I do believe she is right. However, it is vital that the remainder of us here succeed in escaping this school on behalf of those gone before us.” She smiles. “There is indeed a light at the end of the tunnel, Himiko.”

“Th-that’s right!” Kaede adds with a point of her finger. “And it’s a literal one too, remember?” She claps her hands together. “We just need to find the resources needed to beat all the traps planted in it, and then we can—”

“Kaede.” Maki narrows her eyes at her. “Shut up.”

The blonde recoils her hand, tittering nervously. “Ah, s-sorry...”

“It’s fine...” Himiko says, then with a small smile, “Thanks, though.”

Kirumi puts the finishing touches on Himiko’s dressings, and sternly requests she leaves her door unlatched for meal deliveries – something the smaller girl had not touched in days. As Himiko finally drifts off into a slumber, Maki and Kaede are hastily ushered out of the room by the maid.

“That... could have been a lot worse.” Kaede says when they’re finally outside. “Though I’m really glad she’s all right.”

“I see.” Maki looks at her for a moment, opens her mouth as though she were about to say something else, then swiftly closes it again. She absently says she’s going to Miu’s lab to request a pair of replacement locks for Himiko’s door. Kaede decides to silently tag along under the guise that she had plans to meet with the inventor anyway.

Kaede swallows. “So,” she finally says as they exit the dorms. “What are you planning on talking to Miu about?”

Maki quirks an eyebrow. “Didn’t I tell you inside? I’m going to ask Miu to make me a pair of locks. One’s for Himiko”

Kaede eyes her expectantly. “And?”

Maki’s footfalls falter. Red eyes trained on the footpath, Maki pauses, and simply says, “My research lab.”

“Oh...” A sigh escapes the pianist. “You’re really hellbent on keeping whatever’s in there a secret, huh?”

“I guess you could say that.” Maki replies, as they cross the courtyard “I just don’t want any annoying people messing with the stuff inside.”

“Well,” Kaede throws her hands above her head, eyes fluttering shut. “It’s not like I’d know anything about that.” She cracks an eye open to gauge the caretaker’s reaction, if any. “Y’know, since I’ve never been in there and all...”

“I wasn’t referring to you.” Maki answers, walking ahead of Kaede. “It’s none of your business what I need it for, I just want to get it made quickly...”

The sun’s rays, like golden fingers, stretch across the academy and hit the pair. The back of Maki’s skirt glints an unusual shade of silver that Kaede isn’t quite sure should be there.

“There’s an annoying person keeping watch there at the moment and I don’t trust...”

It all happens in an instant. Kaede’s fingertips graze the waistband of Maki’s skirt. Maki whips around. Seizes Kaede’s neck. Kaede staggers back. Blood red eyes meet terrified lavender.

“M-Maki...” Kaede breathes out through gritted teeth. “Why... do you have a knife in your pocket...?” The blade protruding from Maki’s skirt clatters to the ground.

“Wh...?” Maki’s thin fingers curl tighter around her neck. “To break down Himiko’s lock.”

“Th-that’s a l-lie!” Kaede rasps. “You said... you'd just been... passing by.”

“ _I’m_ lying?” Maki’s blood red eyes narrow into slits. “I don’t want to hear that from you, of all people.”

“You were going to kill Himiko, weren’t you?” Kaede hisses as realisation dawns on her. Her heart’s racing and all she wants to do was curl up into a ball and wait for someone to save her. Tenko’s remarks about a ‘murderous aura’ whir around her head. “T-that’s why... the knife... and the busted lock...?”

“No...”

“...No?”

“I wasn’t...” Maki takes a step closer. Her lip curls up into a snarl. “How _dare_ you even suggest—"

“Wh-wh-WHAAAAAAAA?!”

A loud shout is what saves Kaede, and she loses her footing when released from Maki’s iron grip. Kiibo immediately rushes to Kaede’s side, a barrage of panic-tinged questions spilling from his mechanical mouth. Kaede only half hears them, however.

Miu cowers at the door, knees knocking together. “Wh-what the f-fuck were you about to do to B-Bakamatsu... outside m-my lab too...”

“Oh, hey guys!” Kokichi pops his head out the door, violet eyes instantly gravitating to the motionless knife. “Soooo, who was killing who this time?”

“Wh— Kokichi?” Maki’s mouth drops open. “What are you doing here!? I told you to watch my—” She pinches her nose. “Forget it.” She takes a step towards a whimpering Miu, who instantly yanks Kokichi out in front of her.

Maki holds out two fingers. “Two locks. Dorm Room. My Lab. As soon as possible.”

“Y-yes, ma’am!” Miu squeaks. Maki spins on her heel and storms off without another word, arms stiff at her sides, pigtails flying out behind her.

“Kaede, Kaede!” Kiibo shakes the pianist’s shoulders as she regains her bearings.

“I’m fine, Kiibo.” Kaede says, hands reaching up to loosen her tie. “She didn’t actually... touch me.” Her eyebrows furrow when Kokichi and Miu come into her view. “What...are you three doing?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Kokichi grins, then, with a flourishing gesture, “Me and Kii-boy here were engaging in some friendly BDSM with that whore biscuit over there!”

“W-whore biscuit!?”

“M-Maintenance!” Kiibo flares, face reddening. “He means maintenance, Kaede. Angie requested a council member accompany me to my sessions with Miu now to ensure she doesn’t—” He blinks. “Wait, what’s BDS—?”

“S-seriously, though.” Miu recomposes herself and points a finger at the other blonde. “The hell did you say to her this time to make her go all apeshit on you, anyway?”

“I...” Kaede’s eyes flirt back to the knife sitting inches away. She chews on her lip, and decides to remain silent.

“Well, one thing’s for sure, she is most certainly disturbing the peace of the academy by harming other students.” Kiibo chimes in, folding his arms.

“Oh for the love of—” Miu rakes a hand down her face. “Yeah, sure, whatever.” She turns to Kaede. “Listen, I don’t fuckin’ believe in this Atua bullshit but, I dunno...” she shrugs. “Can’t one of youse cult members fuckin’ get that bully bitch’s ass beat for us or somethin’?”

“Miu!” Kiibo gasps, “That goes against everything we—”

“Well, a fucking babysitter tryna’ choke a bitch out kinda goes against what a babysitters supposed to do too, but I don’t see anyone here complainin’!” Miu shouts back.

“That’s...” Kaede brings a hand to her neck, “true, I suppose...”

“Hmm,” Kokichi taps his chin. “So you’re just gonna let it go then? That doesn’t seem very like you... she coulda done something if Kii-boy didn’t come out, y’know!”

“It’s not like that,” Kaede says, “I’m just... confused...” Himiko’s swollen eyes flash into Kaede’s mind. “I… don’t know what we’ll do about Maki... I might try and talk to her later. But for now, we still all need to work together to escape. There’s no point in holding grudges against people.”

“Even with someone dangerous like Maki living here?” He leans to one side. “And what about the mastermind hiding among us? Should we work together with them while we’re at it?” And then to the other. “Oh, and don’t forget about those traitors, too!”

“Of course not.” Kaede says, nails biting into her palms. “But suspecting random people without sufficient proof of anything isn’t going to get us anywhere, either, Kokichi.” She pulls her mouth into a straight line, “We know there’s at least two people here that aren’t on our side, one’s probably the mastermind behind all this, and the other one, or two...” She closes her eyes. “Well, I’m not too sure about that yet...”

Silence falls over the little group, and Kiibo takes a step forward. “Kaede, I believe it would be in your best interest to perhaps get some rest for now. Please leave the rest to us in the meantime.” He turns to Kokichi. “We informed Angie we’d be only gone an hour, my internal clock tells me it is three minutes past the hour, so we should be going, too.”

“Aww, man, already?” The Supreme Leader pouts. “Fine...”

“Well, thank _fuck_ for that,” sighs Miu, dusting down her uniform. “I’m gonna just...” she shudders. “Bang out those dumb fucking locks before the twintailed pinhead comes back to rip my tits off.”

“All right,” Kaede says, “I’ll see you guys at breakfast then.”

Kiibo and Kokichi wander back down the footpath. Kaede trails a few feet behind them, idly listening to them bickering amongst themselves. About a minute later, Miu rushes past her with a tape-measure, pleading with the boys to protect her while she measures Maki’s door for a suitable lock. The last thing Kaede hears is Kokichi calling out to her from the other side of the courtyard.

“Try not to get yourself killed yet, my beloved Kaede!”

\--

Once night falls upon the prison, she finds herself lying awake just a little later than usual, and, perhaps as a direct result of that, her mind wanders back to Shuichi.

As of tomorrow, it will have been exactly one week since the first death, and yet the time Kaede had spent with the detective feels like it had been in another lifetime entirely. She’d nearly thought she’d forgotten Shuichi’s face, and yet there he stands at the front of her mind, hatless and clear as day. She wonders what he was trying to find for them outside. Clues? Answers? Escape Routes? People? It frustrates her to her core, to how he’d placed so much trust in someone he didn’t even know, yet just as he was departing, had spoken to her so confidently, as though they’d known each other for years...

Rantaro doesn’t cross her thoughts until she’s on the cusp of sleep, and even then, his memory is clouded by bloody Shuichis and Gontas and Tenkos. Her mind eventually fades to black, forgetting the forgetter once again, and everything in between.

* * *

“Quit screwin’ around! Just cuz we don’t wanna join your dumb council doesn’t give you permission to take over the whole school!”

“But Kaito, don’t you see? This isn’t just about what Angie wants, it’s about what’s best for _all_ of us—”

“I don’t care about any of that bullshit!” Kaito yells, slamming his hands down onto the dining hall table.

“Don’t you _dare_ talk to Angie like that, Kaito!” Tsumugi barks at him.

“No, Momota’s in the right here.” Ryoma says, “You’re all goin’ way too far with this.”

“I’m afraid they have been consumed with delusion at this stage,” Kiyo muses, fiddling with his handcuffs. “Cults and their operations aren’t so easily broken once established.”

“It’s about putting an end to the killing game, Kiyo, don’t you see?” says Angie, steepling her hands above her head.

“And this isn’t a cult!” Kiibo flares. “It’s a Student Council!”

“Welcome to the madness!” Kokichi chuckles, the only student to acknowledge Kaede’s unusually quiet entrance into the room. Her eyes briefly scan the room for Miu, but to no avail. Maki’s also absent, as expected. The only other sound filling the room is the sound of china on china as Kirumi stacks plates in the kitchen.

“What’s going on here?” Kaede frowns at Kaito and Angie, the former’s voice increasing in volume. “What did they do this time?”

“Oh, _us?_ ” A smirk crawls up Kokichi’s face. “Nothing much, it’s not like we—”

“They blocked the manhole leading to the underground passage, is what they did.” Ryoma says, eyes narrowing at the Supreme Leader.

“You guys did WHAT!?” Kaede shrieks.

“We didn’t _just_ block it,” Himiko says in a small voice, slumped over in a chair at the end of the table. “We sealed it up completely.” She plays with a frayed bandage on her wrist. “Three days of storing mana does wonders for my physical strength—" She pauses, eyes flitting to the kitchen. “And Kirumi helped too, I guess...”

“But—” Kaede splutters, a familiar anger bubbling in the pit of her stomach. “But why!? How the hell we supposed to escape if you guys closed up the manhole!?”

“Is it not obvious?” Angie asks with a tilt of her head. “That manhole only serves as a reminder of our desires to leave this place. We don’t want another tragedy to happen, like what happened to Gonta and Tenko.”

“Pfft. Obvious?” Ryoma grunts. “You’re just doin’ whatever the hell you want, and it’s getting ridiculous now.”

Kaede takes a step forward, fists curling into the pleats of her skirt. “And you guys didn’t even think to ask any of _us_ what we thought about this?”

“Well, we did,” Tsumugi starts, “But if we had to take the time to listen to everyone else’s opinions, nothing would end up getting done, y’know?”

“What?!” Kaede’s mouth drops open. “That— that makes absolutely no sense, Tsumugi!”

“Hey, you guys?” Angie twirls a silver lock around her finger. “Why’re you all so mad about Angie’s council blocking the manhole?” She leans forward. “Is it cuz you guys still wanna escape? You still haven’t given up on leaving this place?”

“Of course we haven’t!” Kaede claps back, “Why on earth would we give up leaving—”

“Why would we even wanna go outside in the first place?” Himiko mumbles from beneath her hat’s shadow.

“What...?” Kaede’s words die in her throat, body going rigid.

“It’s true.” Kiibo pipes up. “We have no memories of the outside world. We do not know what dangers lie outside. But here...”

“Here, we have food, shelter, clothes...” Tsumugi’s eyes glaze over with an emotion Kaede can’t place. “And Atua...”

“Yup, yup!” Angie rocks back on her chair. “So, Atua tells us that it’s muuuuch safer to just stay here!”

“What, and you just want us to stay here until we rot? Like _hell_ that’s gonna happen!” Kaito yells, “I haven’t even gone to space yet, and you expect me to stay in this shithole of a school!?”

“Kaito’s right.” Kaede chimes in. “We can’t possibly stay here, Angie. We have people waiting for us out there - families, friends... Shuichi too...” She bites her lip, “I... I promised him we’d escape... What’d he think if we all just gave up and stayed here!?”

“But do we _really_ have all that waiting for us outside?” Kokichi raises an eyebrow. “What if it’s all gone, like Kii-boy said?”

“No...” Kaede says, “That’s not...” She grits her teeth. “We still can’t just give up here—"

“I’m afraid it is futile, Kaede.” Kiyo says grimly. His handcuffs clink from beneath the table. “Angie has them entirely under her influence.” He sighs, “Such is the general progression in cult culture.”

“W-we don’t wanna hear that f-from you, you... serial killer, you!” Tsumugi barks with a shaky point of her finger. “You could be planning to m-murder us all during the night or something!”

 “Oh, that reminds Angie.” The artist claps her hands together. “Angie was in her lab last night and found Miu in the computer room down the hall.” She tilts her body to the right. “Well, Angie thinks it’d be bad if something happened at night-time when everyone was asleep,” She sucks in a breath, “So, Atua tells Angie to forbid everyone but the Student Council from walking around at night-time!”

“This is ridiculous,” Ryoma sighs. “There’s absolutely no way that’s going to prevent anything from occurring.”

“No, no, as long as people still wanna escape, Angie can’t allow anyone to be left unsupervised.”

“However, you said the Student Council can do whatever they want, no?” Korekiyo points out. “Is that not contradictory of your previous statement?”

“Well, yeah, but they don’t wanna leave anymore, so Atua says they’re not a problem.”

Kiyo hums. “The way you speak of your fellow ‘members’ is reminiscent to that of a dictatorship, would you not agree?”

Angie continues, “Anyway, Angie hopes you all can follow these rules without much problem.” She holds out a hand. “This is all for the sake of ending the killing game, after all.”

“Ending the game?” Kaito snorts, “Staying here’s just going to prolong it, if anything.”

“Why are you getting so mad, Kaito?” Angie asks, bangs falling over her eyes. “Is it because you want the game to continue, is that it?”

“Wh-what!? N-no! I just—”

*** RISE AND SHINE, URSINE ***

“ARE-YOU-GUYS-FIGHTING?” Monodam asks on arrival, as his siblings file in behind him.

“N-no! I think that they’re maybe not actually fighting!” Monotaro says, “A-and even if they were, it totally looked like a friendly one, y’know!?”

“What do you guys want?” Kiibo asks with a roll of his eyes. “We’re a little preoccupied with other matters right now.”

“W-well... um...” Monokid shuffles to the front of the group, clutching a familiar looking object.

“A flashback light!?” Kaede exclaims.

“Y-yeah!” Monophanie squeaks. “It’s part of the ‘Restore-More-Memories-And-Have-Everyone-Discuss-It-And-Become-Better-Friends-As-A-Result-Of-Discussing-It’ Initiative!”

“Wow, I’ve suffered far too many blows to the head to remember a plan name _that_ long!”

Meanwhile, Angie crouches down in front of Monokid, holding her hand out. “Let Angie see that for a second.” Monokid hands it over without a word.

“Ah, wait a second, Angie.” Kaede takes a step forward. “Miu and... and Maki aren’t here at the moment, we should probably let them both know about it before we turn—”

*** CRASH ***

Kaede’s mouth hangs open as fragments of shattered glass and splintered plastic bounce around the dining hall. Angie doesn’t stop bashing the flashlight off the dining table corner until it’s completely obliterated. She lets it drop to the floor, concluding her assault with a finishing tomp of her foot on the item. A sickening crack resounds throughout the otherwise silent cafeteria.

“GYYYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH” Monokid screams and races out of the dining hall ahead of his siblings, who promptly follow after some deliberation.

Angie lets out an airy laugh. “Those Flashback Lights only restore our memories of the outside world, y’know? But we don’t need those memories anymore, you see? Angie’s realised that everyone here, we all belong here, in the Ultimate Academy, not the outside world!”

“B-but if they don’t use the Flashback lights,” Monophanie stutters, “Then how will they—"

“What is going on out here!?” Kirumi rushes out of the kitchen with a plate in one hand and a sponge in the other, “I heard glass shatter. Everyone, please stand back until I—"

“What the HELL have you DONE!?” Kaede screeches, lurching forward at the artist. Kaito and Kiibo grab her in time, but she struggles in their grip.

“We could have remembered something with that Flashback Light! What if it had something important about the Ultimate Hunt, or— or the funeral!”

“There’s no reason to remember that.” Angie smiles at her. “We’re not returning to the outside world, after all.”

“How can you say that so calmly!?” Kaede yells, “That’s just what _you_ want! You haven’t thought about anyone else here, just you!”

“You’ve crossed the line, Yonaga.” Ryoma says darkly, “Even if you wanna end the killing game, you’ve gone way too far.”

“Sorry, Ryoma.” Angie shrugs. “But you’re gonna have to take that up with Atua, not Angie.”

“Don’t pass the buck!” Kaede snaps, “This is all your doing and you know it!”

Angie pouts. “Well, if that’s what Kaede wants to think then that’s fine, but Angie’s telling the tru—”

“Don’t give me that— that _bullshit_ _!_ ” Kaede shouts. “You’re clearly trying to push your own agenda, and you’re not taking any of our feelings into consideration!” She gestures to the group. “ _We_ don’t want to stay here! _We_ want to escape! _We_ want to live our lives again!” Kaede eyes find the students huddled behind Angie. “Is this what Shuichi would have wanted, guys? Would Gonta, or Tenko have wanted this? For us to just, give up!? Leaving their memory in the dust and just live out the rest of our lives here until we rot!?”

“Hey, Kaede,” Angie steps forward despite the hushed protests coming from Tsumugi, “Atua wonders why Kaede’s always using the dead when she talks about escaping?” The artists raises a hand. “Yeah, yeah! Cuz, like, everytime Kaede wants to talk about escaping, she always brings up Rantaro, and Gonta, but, they’re like, dead, you know? So they don’t care about what Angie and the others do.”

“Wh...?” Kaede’s throat dries up. “What are you—"

 “Tsk, tsk, tsk, Kaede.” Holding his chin, Kokichi grins. “Aren’t you the one using the dead to push your agenda onto others?” Kokichi throws his hands up behind his head. “Now that you mention it, she _does_ do that a lot, doesn’t she?”

Kaede takes a step back. “I... what?”

“Shut up, the both of you!” Kaito quickly interjects, “Kaede’s not like that, and you both know it!”

Kokichi clicks his tongue. “Kaito, this isn’t about you, this is about Kaede’s manipulative behaviour—”

“Excuse me!?” Kaede stands up, “ _I’m_ the manipulative one!?” She thrusts a finger in at a smiling Angie. “Do you even realise what she’s done to you!?” She jabs a finger at Angie. “She’s the one brainwashing you all into believing that just staying around doing nothing is the best way to deal with the killing game.”

Angie claps her hands. “Angie hasn’t done anything, Kaede. All she’s done is undone their brainwashing.” She tilts her head. “Maybe Kaito and Kaede need their heads cleared, too?”

“Oh, don’t you dare try turning this on us.” Kaito snarls.

“Hey, you never know unless you try!” Kokichi quips. He smirks. “Maybe a little bit of brainwashing would get rid of that fear of wittle ghosties!”

“Sh-shut up!” Kaito takes a step back, hand rising to his neck. “I d-don’t know what you’re talking about, first of all, and second of all,” He jabs a finger at the smaller boy. “Why the hell are you taking _her_ side of all people?”

“Awww, is Kaito jealous that I spend all my time with Angie now and not him?”

“Like hell I am!”

“Hey, hey!” Angie cuts in, “If Kaito wants to spend more time with Kokichi, all he has to do is join the Student Council, y’know?” She clasps her hands. “Angie thinks Atua and Kaito would get along splendidly.”

“Yeah,” Kaito snorts, “And Rantaro will rise from the dead tomorrow morning.”

Kaede groans as she turns to face the rest of the group. “Does literally no-one else see the issue here?” As Tsumugi takes a step forward she quickly adds, “Anyone _not_ in Angie’s council?”

“I do have a question, as a matter of fact,” Kiyo speaks up, turning to Angie. “I assume you have plans for _that_ thing too, yes?”

Angie blinks at him. “You mean the resurrection ritual? Of course we have a plan for that!”

Kaito’s breath hitches.

Ryoma’s eyes narrow. “What, you planning on goin ahead with it?”

“Of course!” Angie’s eyes sparkle. “The more friends we have here, the more fulfilling our lives will be!” She pauses, “But it’ll all be okay! Once everyone submits to Atua’s will, our lives here will remain peaceful for all of eternity.”

 “H-hold on a second!” Kaito retorts. “You do realise that book thing’s a motive for the killing game right!?”

“The motive is of no concern to us, so long as you cast aside all desire to escape.” Angie interjects with a point of a paintbrush. “Ah, are you guys curious as to who we’ve decided to resurrect?”

“NO!” Kaito yells. “I mean—” He coughs into his fist and steadies himself against the closest chair. “N-no, that shit doesn’t matter cuz it ain’t gonna happen.” He turns to Kaede. “Let’s go, Kaede, I’ve had enough of listening to this bullcrap.”

“Hey, wait, hold on a second.” The pianist turns to the student council. “Guys, _please_ rethink this, this isn’t the right way to go about dealing with the killing game!”

“Kaede,” Kirumi interjects, frowning. “Are you feeling alright?”

“Huh?” Kaede blinks at her. “Y-yeah, of course I am, why?”

“I apologise, Kaede,” Kiibo interjects, “But you do seem rather... on edge today.”

Kaede’s head snaps to the robot “I’m _fine_ , Kiibo. I’m just—” She rubs her temples. “Tired, is all.”

“Atua suggests that Kaede get some rest.” Angie says, winking at her. “She’ll need to be full of energy to remeet our new classmate tomorrow morning!”

“Indeed.” Kiibo affirms, “And Atua’s will is absolute.”

“That’s right,” Tsumugi says, “As long as we follow Atua, we’ll all remain safe from harm!”

“Nyeeeeh,” Himiko drawls, “We won’t be lonely if we have Atua to comfort us.”

“Uh, yeah,” Kokichi waves a hand, “Whatever they said.”

“Stop with all this ‘Atua this, Atua that!’ No one else cares!” Kaede shouts, head throbbing. Kaito loudly announces that the pair are going to depart for now, much to the musician’s chagrin.

“W-wait—” She’s cut off as Kaito takes a hold of her arm.

“C’mon, let’s go for a walk.”

Giving the group one, final, betrayed look over her shoulder as she’s pulled out of the room by the astronaut, she spares a final glance at Angie’s beaming visage as the door swings shut behind them.

“You sure you’re all right?” Kaito asks as he releases his grip on her arm. “You got pretty worked up in there.” He pauses, “You wanna talk about it, or?”

Kaede sighs, “Yeah, I’m just,” She sighs. “Drained. I just need to clear my head too, I think.” She leans back against the wall. “Anyway, that’s what I should be asking _you_."

“Me?”

“Yes, you. You’ve been acting really weird lately.”

“Ah, It’s nothing,” he runs a hand through his hair. “Probably just a cold or somethin’, is all.”

Kaede purses her lips, crossing her arms as he walks on ahead.

“Anyway,” he continues as they reach the front entrance. “Think I’m gonna just... take some time to... myself... for a bit...”

“Yeah,” Kaede replies, quirking an eyebrow. “Please do, you really don’t look too hot right now.”

Kaito turns back to her and grins. “You’re not supposed to say that kinda thing to a guy, y’know.”

“Oh, why?” Kaede rolls her eyes, “Did I hurt that precious ego of yours?”

Kaito snorts, “Like hell you did. Anyway,” His smile fades, “I’ll figure out what to do about Angie and the others by tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” Kaede frowns, “I’m gonna—” She sighs, “I’ll try think of something too.”

“If you say so,” Kaito shrugs, then, with a grin, “You know, that hug I offered back in the manhole’s still on offer if you ever—”

“Nope.” Kaede immediately retorts. “Not yet.”

“Aha, so does that mean I’ll eventually get it?”

“No, it just means ‘not yet’.” Kaede rocks back on her heels. “Get some rest, Kaito.”

Kaito pulls a face at her and makes a remark about not being able to ‘prevent the inevitable’ before they part ways.

* * *

Kaede wakes to a pitch black room and an awkward knocking. It must have woken her, given the cold sweat she feels trickle down her temple as she sits up. She mumbles an sleepy ‘I’m coming, I’m coming’ as she grabs Shuichi’s cap from her bedside, pulls on her backpack, and heads towards the door. She’s still in her day clothes, creased and crumpled. As she swings the door open, she can’t help but pull Shuichi’s hat a little further down her face when she sees the curious look Ryoma gives her.

“Uh...” She stares at his feet. “Good morning...?”

“Not quite,” He replies with a hint of amusement. “Been an hour since the night-time announcement.” His intense gaze on Kaede’s form makes her want to shrink into Shuichi’s cap.

“Mind helping me out with something?” he asks, and upon seeing the pianist’s borws furrow, he elaborates, “Wanna try persuading Yonaga one final time.”

The two of them walk to the fourth floor in silence. Kaede doesn’t have anything of particular worth to say to the ex-convict that she thinks he’d be interested in hearing. That is until they turn the corner on the stairs and run straight into Kokichi, who proceeds to follow them, laughing and berating them both for disobeying the curfew the rest of the way. They finally arrive at Angie’s door, and that’s when Kaede decides to jump back into action.

“All right,” she says, reaching out for the doorknob.

“Don’t bother,” Kokichi says, “Pretty sure it’s locked.”

Kaede pauses for a moment. “Well, I can hear people talking in there,” she says, “So if we knock, she’ll probably—”

“Tried that before I came to get you,” Ryoma grumbles, pulling his cap down. “Was ignored for a solid five minutes.”

Kaede frowns at him, and takes a step forward to try regardless.

“You two are so silly!” Kokichi jeers, sliding up to the door. He loudly announces his presence through the lock. In a split second, the door flies open and Angie’s head pops out to greet them.

“What’s going on out here?” Angie tilts her head at the crowd of non-council members. “Do you two wanna join the Student Council or something? Cuz I can introduce you to Atua if that’s what—”

“Let’s talk inside,” Ryoma says, and Angie steps aside to let the group file into her lab, where multiple figures come into view. Three of which startle Kaede upon first glance.

“Wh...?” Kaede’s mouth drops open as Gonta’s beady red eyes twinkle at her from close by. “What is...” The words die in her throat however as Rantaro’s and Tenko’s stalk-still figures come into view “...this?”

“They’re Angie’s wax effigies,” Himiko answers as the artist jumps to reclose the door. “The ritual book said she had to make wax figures of all the dead people so she can bring one back to life, y’know.” The magician doesn’t shift from her spot at Tenko’s feet.

“Yep, handcrafted by Atua Himself!” Angie waves her hands in the air as she dances into the centre of the room.

Ryoma glares at Gonta’s effigy. “You do cruel things pretty innocently for someone who promotes peace.”

Angie gasps. “What? Cruel? Noooo... this is simply what Atua wants, Ryoma!”

“Seriously though,” Kaede murmurs, eyes shifting to Rantaro’s form. “They’re so realistic, I thought they were real for a second...”

“Ah, well one of them will be tomorrow,” Angie says, “But that doesn’t matter for now.” She hesitates, “Um, Angie’s pretty busy right now, so what is it that Kaede and Ryoma wanted with Angie again...?”

“Listen, I—” Kaede starts, “I wanted to apologise for how I behaved earlier.” She bites her lip. “I still don’t agree with your ideas, or most of... this, but I shouldn’t have gotten so worked up about it. But that’s not why I came here.” She takes a breath. “Would you _please_ reconsider doing this ritual thing?. I... don’t think you understand how bad it might be to go through with it. If Monokuma wants us to go through with it, it _must_ be a bad thing, y’know?”

Angie pouts. “But dead people can’t come back to life, Kaede, so they _must_ be alive if—”

“That’s not possible.” Ryoma interjects. “We saw their bodies; they were definitely dead.” His eyes find Gonta’s effigy again. “These statues are pretty realistic, but they’re as lifeless as a corpse can be.” He frowns. “I’ve seen my fair share of dead bodies, trust me.”

Kokichi’s face lights up. “Hey, hey, so does that mean if we _do_ go through with the ritual, we’ll actually end up resurrecting the dead, then!?”

“Yup, that’s correct!” Angie claps her hands together. “Cuz Atua is never wrong! And He knows that Himiko misses Tenko, and that Ryoma misses Gonta, and that Kokichi misses Rantaro...” She steeples her hands above her head. “So no matter which choice He has made, it will bring joy to our lives here at the Ultimate Academy.”

“But it’s not ‘His choice’, is it?” Kaede rolls her eyes. “It’s yours.”

“Nu uh, it’s Atua’s. He told Angie His choice this morning, but you guys didn’t wanna hear about it, so...” She turns to Kaede. “And Atua forgives you for this morning, Kaede, He understands that it is not Angie that your anger was directed at.” She makes a flourishing gesture. “It’s this killing game that’s making you angry!” Angie walks up to Kaede and pats her on the shoulder. “He also tells Angie to tell you to not worry about the motive.” She leans in closer, bangs shadowing her eyes “So long as you put aside all thoughts of escape, nothing bad will happen while we’re here, okay?”

“That so?” Ryoma takes a step back. “Then I think we’re done here, Akamatsu.”

“What?” Kaede’s mouth drops open. “But, Ryoma, you—”

“Yep, yep! Angie needs to continue working for the ritual, so you two need to go while Angie and Himiko continue in their preparations.”

“Yep, yep!” Kokichi laughs as Angie herds the pianist towards the front door. “I’ll leave too.” He smirks when he catches Kaede’s eye. “You’re gonna need a Student Council member to escort you guys back to the dorms.” He smiles, “Just in case, y’know?”

“Sorry, it can’t be me — I’ve gotta use my magic to resurrect the Chosen One.” Himiko drawls from her spot on the floor. “So I’ve gotta stay. See look, I already got a candle ready ‘nd everythin’” She proudly holds out the article as the group are ushered out of the room.

“Ah, and it’s night-time, so please be careful going back to your rooms, you two. Kokichi will stay with you guys if you’re worried about getting caught by a killer!” Angie chirps.

“Do you even realise the people you’re talking to here?” Kokichi sneers. “ _I_ should be the one needing protection, if anything!”

Kaede resists the urge to slap Kokichi. “It’s fine, Angie. Ryoma and I will be all right heading back on our own—” But Angie’s already shut the door on the trio before the pianist has time to draw another breath. “Geez,” She leans back against the wall, oozing with eeriness. “Well, that was a huge failure.”

“Was it though?” asks Kokichi, shifting his weight to the wall adjacent. “Because I think Ryoma would say otherwise.”

“You’re pretty sharp-eyed to have seen that.” Ryoma says with a hint of a smirks.

“What?” Kaede blinks at them both. “Wait...” Her mouth falls agape when Ryoma pulls out a familiar looking book from inside his jacket. “Wait, is that what I think it is!? But how!?”

“Sure is.” He replies, dusting wax residue off the book’s front. His lips twitch when he meets Kaede’s dumbfounded stare. “You ever hear of the Shukuchi Step, Akamatsu?

“Anyway, my apologies for using you as a decoy,” He grimaces. “Kinda already knew tryna’ convince her was gonna go nowhere.”

“Ah, no, it’s—” Kaede exhales, “It’s fine.” Her eyes shift back to the colourful door. “But we should, um, before they realise... actually, give the book to me, I’ll put it in my backpack.”

“Yeah.” Ryoma nods. “Yeah,” He says again, handing the Necronomicon over to her, “Good idea.” He turns to Kokichi. “You gonna head back in to tell her, or...?”

“Snitches get stitches, Ryoma, haven’t you heard?” Kokichi waves a hand. “It’s far more interesting to watch them freak out when they eventually realise it’s gone. Which,” He shrugs, “will be a good while, if the past couple of days is anything to go by.”

“Are you seriously planning on walking us all the way back to the dorms?” Ryoma asks as they pass Korekiyo’s lab.

Kokichi snorts. “Of course not.” He skips ahead of the pair. “I just wanted an excuse to get away from Angie for a bit.”

“Kokichi,” Kaede says, “You’re not...”

“Hmm?” He spins around, “Not what?”

“You’re not really in Angie’s council, are you?”

“Come on, Kaede, are you really that dumb?”

She blinks at him. “What?”

“Ryoma said it back there, you silly nugget!” Kokichi rolls his eyes. “Dead people can’t come back to life. We saw Gonta’s and Rantaro’s corpses up close, and Himiko saw Tenko get killed first-hand.” He shrugs. “Whether the ritual goes ahead or not, the result’s just gonna be the same.” He puffs out his cheeks. “They’re gonna find out sooner or later, you guys are just delaying the inevitable.”

“Delaying the inevitable, huh.” Ryoma frowns. “Still doesn’t explain why Monokuma’s makin’ it a motive though, if it were that pointless.”

“Yeah, I dunno about that.” Kokichi says, “Though, if the dead really _can_ come back to life, that’d make the game much, _much_ more exciting!” He pauses. “But then, can it really be called a ‘killing’ game if Monokuma can just revive people at will? Cuz if that’s the case, that’s pretty bori—”

“Kokichi, you’re keeping an eye on Angie, aren’t you?”

“Huh?” He raises an eyebrow. “You know, Kaede, if you keep saying silly things like that, your nose is going to—”

“No, but it makes sense,” Kaede says. “You’re saying you don’t care about Angie and the motive, yet...” she folds her arms. “You clearly have your own theories about what’s going on. If you didn’t care about the motive we wouldn’t be having this conversation.”

Kokichi presses his lips into a tight line. “That’s an interesting observation, Kaede.” He shrugs. “It’s totally wrong, but it’s still interesting!” Purple eyes narrow at the pianist. “I didn’t really take you for a perceptive type, though.”

“Perceptive?” Kaede blinks, “Then I was—”

“You can think whatever you want, Kaede.” Kokichi quips, jumping a couple steps ahead. “But I’m just telling you that you’re delaying the inevitable by stealing the motive from us.” He waves a dismissive hand. “And that’s the truth, for once.”

Kaede lets out an aggravated sigh as Kokichi’s footsteps fade into the night. “That guy... is so hard to understand sometimes.”

“Think he does it on purpose.” Ryoma says, leaning against his lab room door. “I don’t trust that guy around any of the motives we get given...” He yanks his hat down over his face. “Not after the last time.”

“That’s... understandable...” Kaede says, eyes shifting to the tennis racket décor, “And I don’t really trust Angie, not after what happened this morning, anyway.”

“That too, but I was thinkin’ earlier.” He pulls a face. “Not sayin’ I believe in any of their cult shit, but _if_ the dead could be brought back to life...” His eyes trail down to his hands. “Don’t think I’d be too pleased seeing those guys again like that.”

“Yeah, I want to see them all again too... but not like that.” Kaede’s nails bite into her palms. “Not... like that...”

“Anyway, there’s no fear of that, so long as the motive stays outta their hands.” Ryoma says, pushing himself off the wall.

“What’ll we say though?” asks Kaede. “They’re sure to be suspicious of us tomorrow. And Kokichi also knows—”

“Ouma knows a lot of things he hasn’t said anything about though,” Ryoma says, raising an eyebrow. “Isn’t that right?”

“That’s...” Kaede shrinks into herself. “True... isn’t it...?”

“Don’t sweat it,” Ryoma grunts again. “I’ll let Momota in on the situation tomorrow, or you can, depending on who sees him first.” He stands awkwardly for a moment, then gives a small smile. “Go get some rest, Akamatsu, I appreciate the help tonight.”

“Of course,” Kaede says, “And thank you too, Ryoma.”

The ex-convict slips a cigarette from inside his jacket. “Didn’t really do anything to deserve your thanks, though.” He pauses, eyes shifting to her head. “Was meant to mention, actually, I see you started wearin’ Saihara’s cap differently a few days ago.”

“Ah...” Her fingers fly to the side of her head. “Yeah, it didn’t feel right wearing it like he did...”

“Looks good.” Ryoma nods. “Saihara used that hat to block out what he didn’t want to see. Thought you’d do the same.” He closes his eyes. “Keeping things close to the chest is important, but so is letting your guard down a little. Stops you from gettin’ too caught up in your own paranoia.” Flashing her a thumbs-up, he says, “You’re doin’ well, Akamatsu,” and disappears into his lab.

As Kaede turns to leave, she catches a glimpse of herself in the window, stained black with the night sky. The bill of Shuichi’s hat sticks out to her left of her head.

_Tenko averts her eyes. "Tenko didn't really know him, and he did murder someone... but he..." She gazes down at the floor. "He didn't seem like a typical degenerate male when he was around you... and maybe it would make you feel a bit better about everything... Tenko thinks you should wear it... if you want..."_

Kaede smiles.

“Yeah, I think I still want to.”

* * *

Kaede awakes the next morning with a throbbing headache, and anxiety swirling in the pit of her stomach. Even after a morning shower and running into Miu and Kaito inside the front entrance on the way to the dining hall, the feeling doesn’t dissipate.

“So I was there, workin’ my ass off in the Computer Room, and she starts full-on clucking at me, Kaede!”

“Is—is that so?”

“I’m tellin’ ya! She was all up in my tits like ‘Oh, Miu, Miu, you can’t be in here after night-time, cuz it’s dangerous!’ Like, bitch? The fuck do you think you’re talkin’ to?”

“Oh, yeah.” Kaede furrows her brow. “You weren’t there yesterday, were you?”

“No?” Miu tosses her hair over her shoulder. “I was workin’ my ass off all day at the computer room upstairs, those fuckin’ locks for the titless shut-in, and I’d already had my hands full with other commissions ‘nd shit from before. Oh, shit, actually...”

“Hmm?” Kaede raises an eyebrow. “What’s up?”

Miu shakes her head. “Nah, I’ll tell ya later.” Her eyes flicker to the silent man on their other side. “When we’re alone.”

Kaede follows the inventor’s gaze over to the unusually quiet figure to her side. “Hey, Kaito?”

“...”

“Kaito!”

“Oh, uh. He blinks. “Sorry, what was that?”

“You’re still super out of it.” Kaede purses her lips.

“Nah.” He shakes his head. “I’m fine!” He pumps a fist. “See?”

“Yeah, and I’m the fuckin’ Virgin Mary.” Miu scoffs as they turn a corner, and a figure appears at the top of the stairs ahead of them.

Kaede waves a hand as they approach the figure. “Morning, Himiko!”

The magician veers to face the trio below her.

And tumbles down the stairs.

Miu lets out a panicked squeal as Kaede rushes ahead of her, Kaito trailing behind her.

“Hey, Himiko!? Are you okay?” Kaede props the smaller girl up by the shoulders, red head lolling around. “Himiko, can you hear me?”

“Fuckin’ hell, titless.” Miu pulls a face. “You’re lookin' like you’ve seen a fuckin’ ghost.”

“St-stop joking about that kinda shit!” Kaito barks, frantically wiping at his forehead.

“Yeah,” Himiko mumbles, rubbing at her eyes, “Just used a lot of MP last night.” She pauses, scrunching her nose up. “So much that I ended up gettin’ cursed with the ‘Your Body Weight Becomes Ten Times Heavier’ curse... Nyeeeeh...CHOO!”

“...”

Kaede lifts her sleeve to wipe her face. She sighs. “See, this is what happens when you stay up all night.” She helps the smaller girl to her feet. “Here, look, I’ll help you to your room if you—”

“No, I’ll do it.”

“Huh?” Kaede retracts her hand as Kaito lumbers back over to the trio.

“I’m still not feeling too great,” He mumbles. “I’ll join you guys later on.” He shudders. “I’m not up to facing all this Atua bullshit first thing in the morning anyway.”

Kaede chews on her lip, pondering in silence, before finally saying, “Okay, thanks, Kaito. I’ll come check up on you guys later.”

Miu and Kaede watch Kaito and Himiko wobble away back down the hallway.

“I mean, I don’t fucking wanna deal with Little Miss Cultist either, but I still dragged my ass here!” Miu grumbles.

“It’s fine.” Kaede says, “It’s only breakfast, after all.”

“Oh, well, I ain’t fuckin’ staying,” Miu scoffs. “I gotta finish up some shit in the lab - I’m just droppin’ in to get some grub ‘nd leavin’ again.”

Kaede feels her heart sink slightly as they approach the dining hall. “Yeah... that’s understandable, I suppose.”

“Good morning, Kaede, Miu!” Kiibo says, clasping his hands together as the pair approach him. “Isn’t it such a divine day today?”

“Morning, Kiibo!” Kaede replies, swallowing any biting remarks about his choice in wording.

“The fuck’s got you lookin’ so happy at this hour?” Miu asks, pulling a face.

Kiibo’s smile widens. “I’m extremely glad you asked! You see...” He gestures to the closed dining hall door. “The Student Council gained a seventh member this morning!”

Kaede and Miu exchange a look.

“Um... what?”

“A new council member!” Kiibo says again. “Atua performed one of His miracles and granted us a second chance to—”

“Kiibs” Miu interjects, grabbing him by the shoulders. “Snap the fuck out of it.”

The robot frowns. “Snap out of what, exactly? I believe you’ll find that my brainwashing has actually been undone.”

“You don’t have a fucking brain to wash!”

“ _Excuse_ me!?”

Kaede rolls her eyes, moving ahead of Kiibo to enter the cafeteria. She flings the doors open. “Hey, guys, what’s...?”

“So, yeah, I’m not entirely sure what’s goin’ on either, but just going from what you guys have told me, I guess a blow to the head really did jog my memory, ahaha...”

Kaede freezes in the doorway.

And her world stops spinning.

In the midst of a haze painted with yellows and greens, she can see what's in front of her, but it doesn't seem real. Or rather, it can't possibly be real. She hears Miu make a strangled noise just behind her ear, and a hushed "you've gotta be shittin' me" all but confirms that this isn't just some lucid dream.

“But, but, that's not all!” Angie gushes, clinging to the taller figure's arm. “Go on, go on, tell them what you told Angie earlier!”

The figure nods, and clears their throat. “Right, to start again, my name is... Rantaro Amami..." He pauses. "And I’m the Ultimate.. .Adventurer." He scratches his head, a lazy smile crawling it's way across his lips.

"With that outta the way, anyone wanna be so kind and let me know what's going on here?"

**Surviving Students: 13**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First thing's first, thank you so, so, so, much for 500 kudos - I can't believe this story has already amassed half of 1,000 kudos before the halfway point, that's absolutely _insane_ to me and I'm so grateful for every single hit, subscription, like, and comment - I do my best to respond to every single one! ♡♡♡
> 
> But yep, congrats to everyone who guessed it! One of the big twists of this story that I've ~~achingly~~ kept hidden since Chapter 1 was put out back in August was that this isn't *just* a Kaede lives fic - it's a Rantaro lives fic too! Props to everyone who's been onto me since the (Surviving Students: 12...?) from Chapter 11, though. Y'all are clever, I gotta admit! but I technically mentioned it last time, y'know??? That a seventh *victim* would be joining them...? No...? Okay...
> 
> Though for eagle-eyed readers, the Kaede & Rantaro tag has actually been quietly sitting there from the start - that was my little hint!! I know there's lots of stories now where Kaede takes centre stage, but I think Monokuma says something similar after the 1st Trial - "You're all so busy focusing on Kaede, but what about her poor victim?"
> 
>  **Chapter 16:** Kaede and Miu ~~go into hiding~~ discover something shocking about the killing game, Angie continues her reign over the academy, and with another motive backfiring on him, Monokuma is forced to take drastic measures yet again.


	16. Chapter III: Daily Life 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **III - Egoistic, Easy-going Elegy of Emprise: Daily Life Part 4**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *CW, for self-mutilation, suicidal thoughts and references to child murder.  
> ** Spoilers for one of Kiibo's Free Times with Saihara.

**_ #11a2? Theatre _ **

**> >Welcome, MMLIV. Please input a command.**

_~search/keyword:amami_

>> 3 results found for ‘amami’.

_tdr/gamefiles/drv3/avatars/deceased/ **subject02**_

_tdr/gamefiles/dr53/avatars/deceased/ **subject02**_

_tdr/gamefiles/dr52/avatars/restored/ **subject01**_

_~openfile:tdr/gamefiles/dr52/avatars/restored/subject01_

>> **amami.chr**  successfully opened.

~ _copystat:talent_

>> **adventurer.tal**  successfully copied to clipboard.

_~openfolder:tdr/gamefiles /drv3/avatars/deceased_

>>Folder successfully opened.

_~openfile:subject02_

>> **amami.chr**  successfully opened.

_~memoryadd:pastestat_

>> **adventurer.tal**  successfully added to memory.

_~copyfile:subject02_

>> **amami.chr**  successfully copied to clipboard.

_~openfolder:tdr/gamefiles/drv3/avatars/ongoing_

>>Folder successfully opened.

_~pastefile:subject02_

**> > WARNING:** **The following action will alter amami.chr’s status from _‘deceased’_ to _‘ongoing’_. This can result in possible malfunctions within the ‘memory’ and ‘physical’ departments. Are you sure you want to continue?**

_~affirmchoice_

>>Successfully altered **amami.chr** ’s status from ‘ _deceased_ ’ to ‘ _ongoing_ ’.

_~locatesubject:16_

>>Successfully located **yonaga.chr** at _tdr/gamefiles/drv3/locations/academy/floor4/room07_

_~placesubject:02_

>>Successfully placed **amami.chr** in **yonaga.chr** ’s vicinity.

_~searchfolder:tdr/gamefiles/drv3/avatars/keyword:perk_

>>6 results found for ‘perk’.

_tdr/gamefiles/drv3/avatars/ongoing/subject15/ **perk** s/sidekick.tal_

_tdr/gamefiles/drv3/avatars/ongoing/subject12/ **perk** s/survivor.tal_

_tdr/gamefiles/drv3/avatars/ongoing/subject08/ **perk** s/mastermind.tal_

_tdr/gamefiles/drv3/avatars/terminated/subject07 **perk** s/sidekick.tal_

_tdr/gamefiles/drv3/avatars/terminated/subject07 **perk** s/firstblood.ttl_

_tdr/gamefiles/drv3/avatars/ongoing/subject02/ **perk** s/survivor.tal_

_~memorylock:subject08/mastermind.tal_

** >>Unable to lock memory. Please ensure subject is either deceased or terminated before trying again. **

_~search/keyword:shirogane_

>>3 results found for ‘shirogane’.

_tdr/gamefiles/drv3/avatars/ongoing/ **subject08**_

_tdr/gamefiles/dr53/avatars/deceased/ **subject08**_

_tdr/gamefiles/dr52/avatars/restored/ **subject13**_

_~openfile: dr52/avatars/restored/subject13_

>> **shirogane.chr** successfully opened.

_~search/keyword:mastermind_

>>0 results found for ‘mastermind.’

"..."

 

_~closeall_

** >>Changes have been detected in the gamefolder, ‘DRV3’ Would you like to save these changes and exit? **

_~affirmchoice_

** >>Successfully saved all changes.**

* * *

   **CHAPTER III: _Egoistic, Easy-going Elegy of Emprise_**

** DAILY LIFE CONT. **

“Okay!” Angie announces once everyone is herded out of the cafeteria. “Atua says the amphitheatre is the best place to hold the ceremony, so Angie’s gonna ask everyone to put all the stuff over there!” She twirls her mallet and pouts. “You three are like, super super _suuuuper_ slow! The others are already waiting for you guys.”

“I do not mean to give any criticism where it is not asked for,” frowns Kirumi. “However, this is awfully short notice for a memorial service for the deceased. Kaito and Maki are also unaware of your plans as they were not present in the dining hall at the time.”

Angie wags a paintbrush at the maid. “ _Atua’s_ plans, Kirumi. And it’s fine. “Atua tells Angie that the council members are the most important part of the ceremony, that’s why Angie asked Kokichi to only get Himiko.” She presses the tip of the brush to her lip. “Though... it _would_ be nice if everyone was here.”

“Hey, titless, why the fuck aren’t you helpin’ us carry shit over?” Miu snaps from a few feet away. She momentarily stops to reposition Tenko’s effigy under her arm. “I ain’t even in your dumb cult, yet here I am, slaving away for no reason other than bein’ a nice-as-shit person!”

“Is that really true, Miu?” Tsumugi, holding a chair, furrows her brow. “I thought you were helping because Kiibo said he’d be free for your, uh, ‘maintenance work’ after this...”

“Shut the fuck up! No one asked for your input, four-eyes!”

“Oh, all right, sorry...”

Angie whirls around as they walk. “As Atua’s vessel, Angie needs to keep her hands free, in case He suddenly has the urge to make some art, y’know?”

“Yeah,” Miu snorts. “Like he’s gonna wanna bang one out in the middle of a fucking funeral.”

“Nyahahaha! You never know, Miu!”

“That aside,” Tsumugi frowns. “Should... should we try and ask Maki and Kaito to come anyway?”

The artist shakes her head. “Angie already tried this morning. Maki wouldn’t open her lab room for Angie, and Kaito...” Her eyes flit to the dorms as the group pass them. “Kaito wouldn’t open up for Angie either! He said he wasn’t in the mood, or something like that, Angie wasn’t listening too well.” She skips ahead of the small cluster of girls. “Atua said it can’t be helped though, so Angie’s not gonna worry about it!”

“It is rather odd of them to not want to join us,” Kirumi jolts the stack of chair’s she’s carrying upwards. “Kaito especially, considering he seemed rather close with Tenko in those final few days.”

“Kaito, he’s been like that for a couple of days now, huh?” Tsumugi tilts her head. “I wonder what’s wrong with him?”

“He insists to me that it is merely a cold, however his body language would suggest otherwise. He has additionally consistently rejected every medical check-up I have offered, and refuses to discuss his health status with me.”

“Huh.” Miu cocks an eyebrow. “Ain’t that just a sign he’s faking though? So he doesn’t get caught out or somethin’?”

“I’m pretty sure we’re stuck in this school, though,” says Tsumugi. “It’s not like this is a regular school, where being sick is going get us out of it.”

“Mmmmm... Angie wonders about that.” Angie mumbles. “What _would_ happen if someone got sick and ended up dying, though? Would we still hafta holda trial? Would the victim also be the culprit, then? Or would we have to vote for the sickness? Or maybe—”  
“Angie, this is not the time.” Kirumi says.

“Angie was just curious...”

“Still,” Tsumugi sighs. “That doesn’t explain Maki...” She turns to Miu. “Weren’t you making a lock for her door or something so she could come out more?”

“Oh, _that_.” Miu makes a face. “I have it done and ready to go, but it’s a deadbolt lock, so it’s gotta be drilled in from both sides or else the door’s gonna splinter and the lock won’t work properly. Damn bitch inside won’t let me install it from the other side of the goddamn door.” She scoffs. “So, ‘cause of that, she has a lock that doesn’t even fucking work now. Her own fault though, no-one can say I didn’t try.”

“I’m still just plain curious as to what she’s trying to hide from us,” Tsumugi says. “Is it _really_ children, I wonder?”

“More like a buncha kid’s corpses,” Miu sneers. “Can’t see any kids lastin’ more than three seconds with that chick hanging round ‘em. Specially with those eyes of hers,” The inventor huffs. “I’m tellin’ ya, if looks could kill, she’d be a goddamn assassin.”

“Miu,” Kirumi’s head snaps to the pair. “This is not the time to be discussing such things.” Wincing, Miu stammers out an apology, wiping her brow as they arrive at their destination.

“We’re here!” Angie zips down the ramp leading to the amphitheatre, silvery pigtails flying out behind her like wisps of smoke. Without missing a beat, the blonde immediately starts throwing out orders to the rest of the students gathered at the amphitheatre left right and centre.

“Okay! Sooooo, Atua’s thinking of having the chairs—” she thrusts a finger in the direction of the dojo, “all on this side, and then the stage and the two effigies—” she points towards Miu’s lab, “on this side!” She hops back a couple of steps, clapping her hands in time to her movement. “So, so, so, Angie’s gonna go see what’s taking Kokichi and Himiko so long to get here, so she trusts you guys to have everything ready when she comes back! Bye-nara!” With a final flash of yellow and tan and no times for any objections, Angie runs back up the ramp towards the main campus.

“Every culture and society has its own set of rituals and rules when it comes to honouring and admiring the dead,” Korekiyo says, quietly setting his chair down. “There are social expectations at memorials, rituals of talking good about the deceased, rituals of grief, rituals of crying...”

“So, is this like what we did at the start of the trial the other day then?” Kiibo asks, eyes lighting up, entirely oblivious to Kaede’s presence at Kiyo’s other side.

“Well, funerals and memorial services definitely do include moments of silence with respect for the deceased, but tend to include a little more... thought put into it, I suppose you could say,” Kiyo says. “Friends and family come together, old rivalries or anger are set aside for a social gathering such as a sermon for the deceased. Strangers become connected by their mutual relationships to the dead. His mask crinkles in a smile. “Of course, I speak from an anthropological standpoint, people from other walks of life may not find such rituals as intriguing, however...” He brings his cuffed hands to his chest. “...I, for one, find them absolutely fascinating. And I am extremely curious as to what this one will entail.”

“I suppose this ‘funeral’ will be rather different to those ones, hen” Kiibo says. His eye dart to Miu nearly toppling over as she sets Tenko’s statue down with a _thud_. “Since we don’t have... actual bodies, or anything this time around.”

From his other side, Kaede’s eyes glaze over. Her trained ears tune her surrounding classmates out. Although the idea of a memorial sermon for Gonta and Tenko would normally very much appeal to her, she can’t summon the strength to supress the anxiety gnawing away at her gut, as she finds herself with a different victim of the Killing Game on her mind.

On the other side of the ring, Rantaro carefully places Gonta’s effigy next to Tenko’s, not missing the way Miu flinches as he approaches. “These are... extremely well done,” He murmurs, cupping his chin and peering into Gonta’s hyper-realistic red eyes.

“That’s one way of describing it,” Ryoma says. “At least she didn’t decide to depict ‘em in their final moments, is all I’m thankful for.” His eyes narrow at the wax entomologist’s form.

“I heard you guys got pretty close,” Rantaro finally says quietly. “I’m really sorry.”

“Don’t apologise,” Ryoma sighs, then frowns. “Not like you coulda prevented it.”

“Oh, but I do wanna apologise to you, actually.”

“Hm?” Ryoma furrows his brow. “Why?”

“For the stuff I said to you. That, um, the morning, that I...” Rantaro’s eyes shift back to the looming form of the Academy beyond them. “I just— if I hadn’t—” He runs a hand through apple green curls and his gaze flickers to the pair of effigies. “If... if I’d just been less _reckless_ back then, then maybe they’d still—”

“Hey _. Hey,_ listen.” Rantaro feels a hand touch his leg.

“What’s happened has happened,” Ryoma says. “If you stay stuck in the past, you ain’t gonna be efficiently prepared for what’s still to come. Gotta keep those bright eyes lookin’ ahead.” He flashes him a thumbs-up. “Got it?”

“I know...” Rantaro frowns. “But still, I—”

“Hey, my two bestest buddies!” Kokichi practically leaps in between them. “Whatcha talking about?”

Rantaro jumps back, pressing a hand to his chest. “Oh wow, haha, you scared me there!”

“Did I?” Kokichi tilts his head. “You’ve been super jumpy ever since this morning, y’know. Were you always like this?”

“Ah, well, that’d be down to the whole, y’know—” Rantaro shrugs, “dying thing, I guess.”

Kokichi hums, a simper creeping across his lips. “I guess you haven’t spoken to Kaede then yet, if you’re getting all jittery from someone like me, who, ya know, didn’t play a part in your murder, or anything.” He throws his arms up above his head and grins at the taller boy.

Rantaro glances over his shoulder, completely missing the glare Ryoma sends Kokichi. Kaede sits quietly in between Miu and Kiyo, head down, face obscured by Shuichi’s hat. He bites the inside of his cheek.

“Yah-haah! Please take your seats so Angie can start the ceremony!” Angie bounces to the front of the amphitheatre, a disgruntled Himiko at her heels.

“Nyeh? Is Rantaro giving a speech too?” Himiko, idly picks at a band-aid on her wrist.

“Hmmm... I know Ryoma and Himiko are giving speeches, but...”

“What?” asks Ryoma. “First I’m hearing of this.”

Angie taps her chin; sky blue eyes trailing up the adventurer’s form. “Ah, don’t tell Angie that _Rantaro_ wants to give a speech about himself too? Atua... supposes that’d be okay, since Rantaro technically was a victim of the Killing Game too.” She veers to one side. “We coulda brought your effigy down too if that was the case!”

Rantaro frowns, but before he can speak, Angie plows on swivelling around to Ryoma. “Ah, and Ryoma, imagine how Gonta would feel to hear such words of fondness coming from his very best friend?” Ryoma mumbles something inaudible under his breath, sending the artist a glare.

“OY!” Miu loudly squawks from the seating area. “Can we get this over and done with? I’ve got important shit to do, y’know!”

“Ah, of course, of course!” Angie makes a flourishing gesture in the inventor’s general direction. “So, if everyone can go take a seat, then Angie can start the ceremony!”

Everyone standing sheepishly shuffles into their seats, student council members on right side, and the remainder of the class on the left. Angie, flanked by the looming figures of Tenko and Gonta watches everyone take far too long to go to their places with an unmoving smile. She claps her hands together until there’s silence in the courtyard, save for the low rumble of an autopiloted Exisal hacking away at some stray boulders a good distance away.

“Okay, okay! So Atua wants to thank everyone for coming to His ceremony, first of all. He worked super duper hard to prepare everything, so He’s grateful that almost everyone could make it!”

“Hey!” Miu practically jumps out of her seat. “Where’s my thanks? I nearly sweat my goddamn ass off dragging that wax thing down three fucking flights of stairs!”

“Shut up, pig, Atua doesn’t care about you cuz you wouldn’t join His club, moron.” Kokichi sneers from the council side. Miu slumps back down into her chair with a small whine.

“Hey, can we just get this over with?” Himiko drawls. “My hands are hurting and I...” her button nose crinkles as she inhales. “I don’t feel so good...”

“Ah!” Tsumugi’s face lights up. “Himiko, you sounded like that one hero from that one movie just there!”

“I am afraid I was not supplied with cold remedies.” Kirumi says, frowning as the redhead stifles a cough. “Though I can certainly prepare some honey and lemon tea to soothe your throat if your cough is irritable.”

“Can... can we not talk about tea for a while, please?” Kiibo hides his face inside his collar. “I’m... still feeling rather guilty about the, um, last time we tried that...”

“Have you tried the warehouse, Kirumi?” asks Korekiyo. “I believe they have quite the stock of medicinal supplies, if what Miu said in Tenko’s trial was truthful.”

“Of course it was!” Miu snaps at him from over Kaede’s hat. “We got outta there alive, didn’t we!? How _dare_ you doubt me, fuckin’ psycho!”

“Psychopath? Is that how you perceive me?” Korekiyo hums. “How fascinating.”

“Ahahahaha...” Rantaro rubs his neck. “Were... are communal events always this chaotic?”

“Ever since Yonaga started on her power trip.” Ryoma replies with an aggravated sigh. “They’ve gotten considerably worse, yeah.”

“Excuuuuuuse me!” All eyes fall back onto Angie, flapping her arms at the top of the amphitheatre. “Can you guys like, maybe talk about all this stuff when Angie’s finished? Atua wants to continue with the ceremony. So, as Angie was saying...”

Kaede taps out an unsteady _Moonlight Sonata_ on her skirt as she sits through a funeral for two people she helped to kill. Angie rambles on for another few minutes about her student council, arms flailing, eyes sparkling. With a flourishing gesture she beckons Himiko to the front to say a few words in Tenko’s memory, much to the magician’s discomfort.

Kaede’s mind reels itself back to when they’d found Rantaro’s crumbled body in the library, each frame a picture-perfect image in her head.

_She’d planned to kill the mastermind._

_She’d tried to kill the mastermind._

_She’d failed to kill the mastermind._

Kaede’s eyes shift to Rantaro’s hunched form in the front row. Her mistake. Undone by a simple motive. As though it’d never happened. She swallows the lump in her throat. Ryoma is pulled up to the front by Angie to speak about Gonta. The dead can’t come back to life. Rantaro _was_ dead. He was sheet white when she’d returned to the library that night. So, why? Why is he here? _How_ is he here? Kaede lets out a long sigh, gaze rising to the looming cage stretching across the otherwise flawless sky.

_What is this school?_

The others clap. Kaede jerks as she’s brought back to the present. She awkwardly joins for the last few claps. Taking her eyes of Rantaro’s back, her gaze darts towards the school, and she mentally begins to prepare her escape from Angie’s council.

But the figure to the left her is faster.

“Before this sermon is finished, I would like to say a few words, if that’s all right with everyone.”

“Korekiyo?” Kokichi pulls a face. “Really? But you’re like, the reason they’re dead, y’know.”

“Was that really necessary, Kokichi?” asks Kiibo.

“Everyone! Please settle down!” Angie, resting a hand on Kiyo’s shoulder, smiles at him. “Korekiyo, just remember that Atua is listening also.”

Korekiyo smiles back, then closes his eyes and takes a breath. “To echo Angie, Himiko and Ryoma, I too, admired both Gonta and Tenko a great deal.” Korekiyo brings his cuffed hands to his chest, the metal chain softly clinking. “From their impeccable strength, to their senses of justice, and of course, their hearts of gold, I believe that we have lost two irreplaceable souls to the hands of this Killing Game...” There’s an uncomfortable pause, before Korekiyo speaks again, a little more quietly. “And... I do believe that I played a large part in that.” Kiyo gazes at Tenko’s untouched dojo sitting beyond them. “It’s been quite some time since death has had somewhat of an emotional impact on me. His eyes grow somewhat sad as he searches for the words. “Perhaps it is because I had no control of the situation in the slightest. This, of course... wouldn’t be the first time I’ve experienced such a beautifully tragic death...

“Regardless,” Korekiyo continues. “Although I cannot speak for... _her_ , I can do no more than assure you all, that whilst we are confined within these walls of this Killing Game, that I will not do so much as lay a finger on any one of you. Committing a murder here would not be a kill for Sister, but it would be one for that of Monokuma, and the person that runs him.”

Kaede clenches her teeth.

“My sole goal here, as an anthropologist in such a... unique situation, will be simply to observe humanity at its finest, nothing more, nothing less.” He lowers his arms. “And... I would also like to take this opportunity to address Himiko directly.”

The magician in question, who’d been staring into Kirumi’s skirts, flinches.

“Of course, this isn’t the most ideal way to address the situation, but I...” He hesitates, gaze moving to Himiko’s hands, riddled with pristinely applied band-aids. “Actually, if I may... em, would someone be as kind as to unhand me, for just a moment?”

“Sure.” Ryoma stands and reaches into his jacket pocket, retrieving a key.

“Wait!” Miu splutters. “You can’t just—”

“It’s fine.” Angie says. “Atua tells Angie that we can trust Kiyo now.”

“We can?” Tsumugi quirks an eyebrow. “Is... is Atua sure?”

“Yeah!” Kokichi chimes in. “He’s like, totally a killer, y’know!”

“Well, if you’re lettin’ me walk around freely...” Ryoma takes Kiyo’s hands in his own and with a soft _click,_ the metal cuffs clumsily drop to the smooth stone ground. “Don’t see why we can’t let him do the same.”

“Well, when you put it that way...” Kokichi’s scowl instantly splits into a grin. “Nee-hee, I guess it wouldn’t hurt to have one more killer walkin’ around here freely, right?”

Kiyo quietly thanks Ryoma. He rubs his bandaged wrists and then proceeds to undo his jacket and shirt.

Is he gonna strip for us? At a fucking funeral of all places?!” Miu scoots her chair forwards to get a better view. Kaede shakes her head and sighs at the inventor. Miu flops back down into her chair, huffing. “You lot are no fun, y’know that?”

Rolling up his shirt sleeve, his clothed right hand lingers on his left. And with a small tug on his index finger, Kiyo begins to carefully unwrap his left arm. Save for the soft rustling of fabric. silence smothers the courtyard like an impenetrable fog, The bandage wrap finally flutters down to rest beside the discarded handcuffs.

A premonitory chill shoots down Kaede’s spine. Miu squeaks in surprise.

Ryoma’s eyes briefly flit to Angie, and he sees the blood drain from her complexion

Kiyo holds his left arm out, ghostly white flesh littered with scabs, scars and gashes of pink, red, blue, and black.

“Korekiyo!” Kirumi moves to jump into action but is stopped before she can stand.

“Don’t,” Rantaro holds up a hand. “It takes a lot of courage to do what he’s doin’. Let’s let him finish, yeah?”

“Ninety-seven.” Korekiyo says, closing his eyes briefly, then opening them again. “Forty-nine on my left, forty-eight on my right.” He lets out a sigh. “Although this was, initially, merely a means of keeping count of my kills,” He takes a breath, a faint shakiness audible through the cotton of his mask. “I too... at many points in the past, have also wished to take my own life...” He closes his eyes. “Such is the struggle to accept a life riddled with countless tragedies so horrid, so ugly that one can’t help but revel in the beauty of it all.

“The beauty of the moments where those who face death, who face despair, who face destruction. And of course, those who succeed in overcoming such tragedies. I strongly believe that they especially bring such a unique sense of beauty back in this world. And Himiko, I...”

Silvery grey eyes meet golden yellow. Himiko stares at him, wide-eyed.

His eyes soften. “Although I cannot comfort you as I’m sure Tenko would be able to, I— I find you to be a source of beauty, much more magical than any that I have witnessed for a long, long time. All humans are beautifully unique, but, Himiko, I don’t believe anything could replace your presence if you were to leave us.” He pauses. “And... it would be a lie to say that I haven’t considered, in the past, perhaps being the cause of your disappearance from this world... and for that I’m truly sorry.” He turns to the effigy on his left. “I am thankful to Tenko, for being the catalyst of all of this, though I am still greatly saddened by her loss. And Gonta’s too, of course.”

Kiyo bends down and retrieves his bandage and handcuffs. “I don’t expect to be forgiven, that was not my objective here, I just...” He averts his eyes. “I understand entirely if I am not wanted here. I merely wished to state my thoughts on recent events.” He swiftly re-wraps his hand. “I’ll take my leave now. I hope the rest of the ceremony goes to plan, and to Himiko, I hope your recovery is swift and painless. My apologies for the diversion of conversation.”

When the anthropologist finishes, there’s no sound, everyone is clued in, listening, but no one wants to break the silence that follows Korekiyo’s confession. Silence hangs in the air like the suspended moment before a glass shatters. Impalpable. _Painful._ Kaede quietly taps her foot up and down repetitively as though the ground were a large foot pedal. After he’s finished re-dressing his arm, Korekiyo starts to leave.

“Wait, K-Kiyo...”

He turns to the speaker. “Yes?”

“Um... w-well...” Himiko shuffles on the spot. “Thanks I guess...” She yanks her hat down over her reddening face. “You too... recovering...”

“Oh.” Korekiyo blinks at her. “You’re welcome—”

_*clap, clap, clap*_

Korekiyo freezes up on the spot. As does Kaede. All eyes snap to Rantaro, who continues to applaud him with a smile, along with Kirumi, who swiftly joins him. It doesn’t take long before most of the class follows suit, save for Kokichi and Miu.

“Kiyooooo!” Angie jumps at the anthropologist, forcing him into a tight hug. “That was _so_ admirable!” She gazes up at him. “You bore your soul to us just then, didn’t you? Angie is so happy right now! Atua was right! He was right again!”

“I— um...” Kiyo awkwardly places his hands on Angie’s shoulders, eyes darting nervously towards the crowd, then back to the artist. “What... what are you all—?”

“Applauding you, of course.” Rantaro says. “That was pretty admirable, I gotta say. And I mean, it makes sense, doesn’t it? You give off the same vibe as Ryoma sometimes. Cool, collected, wise...” He shrugs. “I mean, I’ve only been here for a couple hours, but from all the things I’ve already heard about you, and your past, I feel like you deserve as much of a chance as the rest of us do, y’know?”

“The rest of us?” Ryoma echoes. “It’s just me.”

“But we don’t know that for sure, do we?” Rantaro says, eyes darkening.

Kaede’s heart stops.

“What do you mean?” Asks Kiibo. “I’m pretty sure Ryoma’s righ—”

“He has a point, Kiiboy!” Kokichi continues, standing up. “We don’t remember anything about what happened after the Ultimate Hunt, or what we did before we got thrown in here, or—”

“Wait, Ultimate Hunt?” Rantaro’s mouth drops open. “You... know about that, Kokichi?”

“Haha, yep! I lied back then!” Kokichi stretches his arms out. “I knew about it this whoooole time!”

“That...” Rantaro raises a brow. “Sounds like a lie...”

Kokichi’s grin widens. “Right again!” He taps his chin. “Geez, I thought you were more fun than that, Taro.”

 “It was the first memory we received via the flashback light.” Kirumi says without missing a beat.

 “Oh! Oh, yes!” Angie clumsily releases Kiyo from her hold. “Whaddya know about it, Rantaro? Atua needs to know for His research.”

“Wait, I don’t...” Rantaro pales on the spot. “First memory...”

“Yeeees?” Kokichi leans over the top of Himiko’s chair with a glint in his eye. “Go on...”

“Get off my chair...” Himiko grumbles, swiping at him.

“Well... I... um...” Rantaro scratches his head. “I don’t... really remember much, just that it... exists, y’know?”

“Hah?” Miu throws her hands up. “Well, that’s just fuckin’ great, ain’t it!?” She jabs a finger at Angie. “You said you’d revive him to get more info on that dumb hunt and the dude doesn’t even fuckin’ remember!?”

Before anyone else can interject, Rantaro stands up with a jolt again, and Kaede sees something distant clouding his eyes when he lifts his head. “I’ve actually just remembered... something I gotta check on real quick.”

“Oh?” Kokichi’s eyes light up. “Is it about the Ultimate Hunt?”

“That’s...” Rantaro frowns. “No... not really.”

“Whaaat?” Angie whinges. “But Rantaro, Angie’s not finished with the ceremony yet!”

“I know, I know.” He shoots her an apologetic look as he starts to leave, waving. “Sorry, Angie, just give me a little bit of time, yeah? I just have to—” He nearly trips over himself as he’s walking back up the pathway. “—check on something...”

“Well, that certainly wasn’t suspicious at all.” Kokichi says, flopping back down into his seat when Rantaro is out of earshot. “Can I go spy on him, Angie? Pleeeease?”

“Um, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Tsumugi mumbles, playing with her hands. “He seemed pretty on edge...”

“That’s all the more reason to, Mugi!” Kokichi huffs.

“Please, allow me to take my leave as well.” Says Korekiyo, dusting himself down. “I’m feeling a trifle vertiginous after that, if I’m honest.”

“The fuck does virgin-us mean?” Miu sneers, jumping to her feet. “Whatever, count me outta this, too. I’ve had enough of this religious crap for one day.” She marches over and takes Kiibo’s arm. “C’mon, Kiibs, my lab is just here, anyway.”

“We need to finish the ceremony.” Kiibo states, pulling away. “Atua didn’t give us permission to leave yet.”

“...”

Miu drops her arm. Then swiftly lifts it again.

_*smack*_

The sound of skin hitting metal resounds and Kiibo blinks in perplexion as Miu staggers back a couple of steps.

“FUCK! SHIT! SON OF A BITCH!” Miu cradles her hand to her chest.

Kokichi bursts out laughing. “You just smacked a robot. What did you expect would happen!?”

“M-Miu!?” Kaede’s mouth hits the floor. “What the hell!?”

“Tch! You’re all fucking idiots!” Miu shrieks. “Believing in some dumbass god ain’t gonna do shit for us!”

“Miu, Atua just wants the best for everyone.” Angie stretches her arms out, wide sleeves falling to her sides like the wings of an angel. “Can’t you see? Everyone here is so, _so_ much happier now that they’ve realised that Atua is the way out of their misery.”

“It— it’s true, y’know.” Tsumugi says, hugging her arm. “Kaito, Maki, Ryoma, Kaede, Kiyo... you’re all so _lost_ , you know?”

Ryoma grimaces. “You think we’re lost?”

“Angie doesn’t think, she knows.” Angie says dismissively, approaching Miu, who in turn begins to back away from her. “And Atua just wants Miu to understand...” Miu squeals as she’s pulled into an involuntary hug. “Miu is such a beautiful and gifted person, y’know? Atua says that Angie and everyone are so fortunate to have such a talented inventor around!”

“Wh-what?” Miu’s cheeks turn pinker than her uniform. “He... he said that to ya?”

Angie hums. “Yep! And Atua also really, really, _really_ wants to get to know Miu better, cuz she’s been like, super super suuuuper distant with Angie and everyone, lately. “So? What does Miu think?”

“About...?”

“About getting to know Atua better, of course! And using your amazing talents to help everyone want to stay in the school and have a divine and prosperous life, here at the Ultimate Academy!”

“Wh-what I think?” Miu chews on her lip. “What I... think...”

Angie beams at her. “Yes?”

“I think... you’re fucking insane.”

“Huh?” Angie tilts her head.

“You heard me!” Miu growls, shoving the artist off of her. “I said you’re fucking INSANE.” She slams a hand into her chest. “I’m Miu Iruma, Gorgeous Girl Genius. Why the fuck would I waste my beautiful brain in a hellhole like this—” She flings her hand skywards. “When there’s millions— no, _trillions_ of people out there who need me to change the world for the better!” She bares her teeth. “If you fucking think for a second that I’m gonna waste my talents on you and your dumb cult, you’ve got another thing coming, Hoe-naga.”

Kaede steps closer. “Miu, please calm down—"

“Miu,” Kiibo says, “I— I didn’t mean to make you feel—"

“Yeah, sure, whatever.” And with a spin of her heel, Miu stomps off down the short pathway leading to her lab, slamming the door with a loud _clang._

There’s an awkward few moments of blinking and whispering as Kaede absently stares at the inventor’s lab. “Well, the ceremony was actually kind of relaxing until this all happened.” She sighs.

“Yeah,” says Tsumugi. “Though... it was bound to happen, I suppose. Knowing us, and all, I mean...”

“Okay, and how about you two? Are you still going to go against Atua’s wishes?” And like a switch had been flipped, Angie’s blindingly bright aura flickers back on almost instantly. “Cuz if Ryoma gets out, he’s gonna just be locked away again. So if he’s gonna be locked away anyway, isn’t it better to be locked here, where food and comfort is unlimited? Everyone else agrees with her.”

“Literally no one agrees with you here, Yonaga.”

“No one that _isn’t_ brainwashed.” Kaede adds, just as Angie opens her mouth to protest.

“Well if you two are just gonna stand here and moan, then why don’t you just leave?” asks Kokichi.

“Yeah,” Himiko mumbles. “We have a ceremony to finish, and you guys are just making it longer.”

Kaede’s gaze falls back onto Angie, still smiling at them, eyes gleaming with expectation, but Kaede also sees  of irritation.

“Gladly. I did my job here, anyway.” Ryoma finally says, “C’mon, Akamatsu.”

“Aw, Kaede doesn’t wanna join us?” Angie puffs out her cheeks. “Atua sees that you’ve been struggling recently, Kaede, and He would like to help you—”

“Thanks, Angie.” Kaede says, entirely drained of any fight. “I’m okay, though, for now. But I, um...” She suppresses the urge to squirm under Angie’s unmoving stare. “I’ll think about it, okay?”

“You will!?” Angie throws her hands up. “Hooray! Okay, then, Kaede! Atua will look forward to hearing your answer! You can like, totally help Angie and the others clean up if you want!”

“N-no, I have somewhere I need to be.” Kaede quickly says, hauling her backpack over her shoulder and rushing after Ryoma before anyone can pull her back. She hears Kokichi’s snickering and Angie’s continued chirping in her ears as she hurdles away.

* * *

“Thought we’d never get outta there,” Ryoma grumbles, then, turning to Kaede as she catches up to him, says, “Gotta say, though, it’s pretty weird seein’ you so submissive, Akamatsu.”

“What?” Kaede blinks at him. “Submissive?”

The tennis pro shrugs. “Just an observation. Never thought I’d see you bein’ so civil around Yonaga again, is all.”

“S-sorry...” Kaede peels Shuichi’s hat off of her head and runs a hand through her hair. “I... guess I’m just...” She sighs. “A lot has happened since last night, hasn’t it?”

“Don’t apologise,” Ryoma says sternly. “Not like I can blame you.” He pulls out his Monopad and starts flicking through the map. “Can’t say I’ve ever had the displeasure of meetin’ someone I’ve killed. And I wouldn’t bet Shinguuji has, either.”

Kaede’s throat clenches up, and she closes her eyes. “Thanks for the reminder...” She mumbles.

“My bad, that wasn’t my intention.” His finger lingers on the lit-up screen. “It’s not my place to say this stuff, especially considerin’ the stuff I’ve done, but I’ve been sayin’ it to Shinguuji nearly every day, and I’ll say it to you, too—”

“It’s fine, Ryoma.” Kaede says numbly. She splays her palm against the main doors. “If you’re going to tell me to stop running away from my past, I get it. You’ve told me before. Multiple times.” She sighs. “Anyway, it’s pretty much impossible to run away anyway, now that he’s...” She swallows a lump in her throat. “He’s back...”

“That isn’t the attitude you had yesterday.”

“Yeah, well.” Kaede pushes the door open. “Rantaro wasn’t alive and walking around yesterday.”

He quirks an eyebrow “And you’re sayin’ that changes things?”

“Uh...” Kaede stops in her tracks, letting the metallic frame of the door graze her fingers. “Yes?”

“Your feelings are the same, though, Akamatsu,” Ryoma’s eyes drop to the floor. “I can tell. Guilt, grief, regret. I can’t speak for you, but—” The ex-convict’s eyes mist over with something melancholic. “Even though I hated them, hated them for what they did to my family...” He chews on his lip and glances back at Kaede. “Still can’t help feelin’ regret for what I did. Some of ‘em were just doin’ their day jobs, and I took the tomorrows away from every single one of ‘em cuz of somethin’ a couple of higher-ups did. And I gotta live with that regret every single day.”

“Ryoma...” Kaede’s lip twitches, and she begins brushing at the tears threatening to run down her face for the nth time today. “I totally understand. In fact I—” The image of Rantaro’s battered body next to her shotput ball floats in and out of her mind again. “I... feel the same...”

“Yeah.” Ryoma says. “Yeah. And now you have the chance to make amends.” He turns to Kaede, face softening. “That’s one of the differences between you and me, you and Shinguuji.” He chuckles humourlessly. “We killed outta selfishness and rage, acts of revenge for the women we loved more than anyone else. But you...” He turns and continues to walk towards the basement. “You killed outta selflessness. For everyone here. That’s more than either of us will ever be able to say we did.”

“That’s not true,” Kaede says, briskly walking after the tennis pro. “I’m— I don’t know the details, but I’m sure what you did was justified! It has to be! Kiyo too! I bet they both were...”

“Shinguuji’s youngest kill was a ten-year old girl, Akamatsu, he told me himself. Are you really gonna stand here and try to justify that?”

Kaede feels her stomach flip, and she has to steady herself against the door of the same classroom she’d once murdered in. She weakly swallows the bile crawling up her throat. “T-ten... ten years old...”

“You heard me,” Ryoma doesn’t back down. “Those nights I’ve spent with him in my lab, we’ve talked about our victims, and there’s plenty more where that came from.” He sighs. “Sorry, Akamatsu,” Ryoma’s features soften. “But this is the world you’re living in. It’s great to believe in people and all, but at the end of the day...” He sighs. “Some of us aren’t the redeemable villains you want us to be. Maybe we’re done killin’, but we’ll never be done forgettin’. And for us...” He eyes the drably lit basement below. “For us, we’ll never get to apologise, to make amends or take back what we did. And I hated those mafia guys with all my being, still do, but...” He yanks down his hat over his face. “If I could turn back time... I would...” He holds out his Monopad. “Amami’s in the library, for some reason. I ain’t going any further than here, but...” He turns away from Kaede. “Just keep in mind that some of us aren’t as lucky as you are today, Akamatsu. It might seem like a curse to you, but to a killer like me, somethin’ like this would be a blessing in disguise.”

Kaede remains deathly silent, listening intently to the soft padding of Ryoma’s shoes getting fainter and fainter as he walks solemnly down the hallway. She waits there, in the shadows at the top of the stairs, like the floor will give out under her small body mass. She presses her back to the door beside her, closes her eyes, and lets out a weary and resigned sigh. “I can’t...”

“Can’t what?”

Kaede’s head snaps around and she finds herself staring directly into the eyes of the man she murdered in cold blood. Her mouth dries up. Her mind empties itself onto the floor at her feet, leaving nothing but a pounding pulse between her temples.

“Hey!” Rantaro waves at Kaede as he climbs the stairs. “Sorry about earlier, did Angie ask you to come get me?”

Kaede takes a shaky step backwards, a tidal wave of guilt crashing over her.

“Dunno why.” Rantaro starts, rubbing the back of his head. “But all that talk about the Ultimate Hunt earlier made me remember I’d misplaced my, um... what’s it called?” He draws a square shape with his fingers. “Monopad, right? So I kinda figured I’d check the last place I’d had it.” He raises his hands and chuckles. “See? Nothin’ suspicious or anything, I swear...” He trails off when he notices Kaede’s sheet white face staring back at him. “Hey, you okay?”

“Wh...” Kaede opens her mouth, but no words fall out. Her eyes dart to Rantaro’s head and back to his face, expecting his head to cave in and bleed out at any moment.

“Hm? Rantaro cocks his head. “What was that?”

“Sorry...”

“Sorry?” Rantaro parrots. “For what—”

_“I said I’m sorry!”_

Tears blinding her, Kaede bolds back down the hallway.

“Kaede?” Rantaro takes a step forward. “Hey— wait, _Kaede_!”

She ignores Rantaro calling out after her. Her feet smack against the floor, in time with her heart pounding against her ribcage. She ducks into the girl’s bathroom, the first room in her path. She locks herself into the furthest cubicle and slumps down against the door, mind thick with guilt.

“I’m such an idiot.” She mumbles and a tear drips down onto her thigh. _“Such an idiot.”_

* * *

_Ultimate Academy, Fourth Floor, Computer Room,_

“Grrrrgh! Why the fuck is this piece of trash bein’ so goddamn difficult to figure out!? I don’t remember it bein’ this irritatin’ yesterday...”

“Miu...?”

“GAH! Jesus! What the FUCK do you— K-Kiibo?”

“I thought you might be here.”

“Y-yeah, well... This computer’s been keepin’ me pretty damn busy lately. N-not that you’d know, of course.”

“... I see. Well, Angie informed me to patrol the third floor, to ensure all non-council members were off the premises. I... just thought I’d let you know that Angie will probably be coming up here to check in a bit since it’s already past midnight.”

“Well there’s no need, I can fucking deal with her myself. She ain’t got shit against this Gorgeous Goddess! And this is the fourth floor, genius.”

“I-I know that! I just...”

“Just what?”

“Earlier I ran into one of the Monokubs, the red one, and—”

“Tch, you’re getting’ friendly with ‘them’ now? Are we really that repulsive to you guys for not wantin’ to join your dumb cult, huh?”

“I-it’s not like that! Anyway he um... he happened to mention that they’re giving us a new motive tomorrow that’ll take effect at midnight, and since it’s nearly one am I, um... I guess I just thought I’d... since he didn’t specify what it was exactly... and I knew you were up here on your own, so... I figured, just to ensure your safety, that I’d...”

“Wait!”

“What is it?”

“You... you came to make sure I was okay?”

“Um... yes.”

“K-Kiibs... what the fuck...”

“Miu, are you alright!? Your face is going red.”

“Sh-shut up! I’m fine! I’m just...”

“Yes?”

“Listen, Kiibs, a-about earlier—”

_“Hello? Is anyone there?”_

“Are you shittin’ me, Hoenaga?”

“That... didn’t sound like Angie, though...”

“Keep your voice down! She’s gonna hear us!”

_“Oh, there’s another room along this corridor.”_

“Fuck.”

“If my audio reception function isn’t mistaken, that actually sounded more like K—"

_“I knew I heard people talking somewhere up here. Hello there.”_

"..............."

“U-um...”

“Who the fuck are you?”

* * *

"It is now eight-am!"

"HELL YEAH! You punks are gonna have a SICK-ass day with the shit we fucked with last night!"

"MONOKID!"

"Ghh!?"

"Oh, hi Monophanie!"

"Monodam said no spoilers, and no lies! Say sorry right now! Come on...  _apologise..._ "

"GyAHAAAAAAAAAH DON'T HIT ME AGAIN!"

"G-get back here! Nasty degenerate!"

"Oh, hey wait for me, you guys!"

The screen clicks off and Kaede blinks groggily. "What... was that about..."

Already dressed and ready to go, the pianist stretches out, fingertips grazing the doorknob. Then she pauses. And tries to smile. But the thoughts of having to face her victim of murder again today ooze their way back into the crevices of her mind. Groaning, she flops down onto her sofa with a sigh, knowing Kirumi would soon notice and investigate her absence at the dining hall. The calm demeanour, the joke-cracking, the chuckling and acting as though coming back to life is just another part of daily life _._ An aggravated groan slips through Kaede’s teeth and anxiety flips her stomach over. _How is he here? How is he back? And why is everyone else reacting to it so normally?  The dead can’t come back to life. They can’t. Or can they? Did Kaede even kill him? Was he pretending this whole time? Was he hiding in the secret room? Did the mastermind know? Was he working with the mastermind? Or perhaps—_

“Leave me ALONE, I said!”

Kaede blinks. “Kaito?” A loud crash and a scream and follows the astronaut’s voice from outside and sounds of scuttling and grunts of frustration fill the pianist’s sharp ears. She sits back up with a jolt, an all-too familiar blanket of tension wrapping around her chest. Less than a minute later, frantic rapping on her door brings her our of her trance.

“K-Kaede!? Are you in there?” Kiibo shouts from the other side of her door. “Please answer me if you’re conscious!”

“Hold on, I’m coming.” Kaede fiddles with the lock, riding out the wave of anxiety as she thrusts the door open.

The robot practically falls through the door. Kaede just about sees the tail-end of Maki wrestling Kaito to the dorm floor before the door clicks shut automatically. Memories of Maki grabbing at Kaede’s throat days prior float to into the musician’s mind. She makes another move for the door, ignoring the way her throat clenches at the thought of facing the Caretaker again.

“Wait.”

Kaede’s hand is enclosed with metal, and Kiibo gently pulls her back. “Don’t worry, Kaede. Kaito is—” He searches for the words. “He’ll be fine once we get him to Kirumi’s lab, probably. That aside...” He takes a step forward. “May I take your temperature, Kaede?”

“What do you mean, _probably_? He’s being attacked by—" Kaede stops herself. “Wait, my temperature? Why—” Kaede’s swiftly silenced by Kiibo, who, with a reddening face takes Kaede by the shoulder...

And thrusts his finger into her mouth.

Kaede’s about to attempt to protest when she hears a soft beeping noise and a click. Kiibo swiftly pulls his finger out as quickly as he’d inserted it, leaving a metallic tang on Kaede’s tongue.

She staggers back, clapping a hand over her mouth. “Wh— What the hell, Kiibo!?”

Kiibo hums. “Your current temperature according to my built-in thermometer is thirty-seven-point-four-five-three-two-six. That falls within the average temperature that a healthy human should be.” He nods to himself. “All right. That’s one less thing to worry about.”

“Kiibo?” Kaede asks, more confused by the second. “What’s going on? Why are you being so panicky?”

“The others are waiting for us in Kirumi’s lab.” Kiibo replies, taking Kaede by the arm. “You and Kaito were the only two that didn’t show up, so we were worried that you both might have...”

“Might have what?”

Kiibo opens his mouth to respond. And is promptly cut off by the sound of the door bursting open, and Kaito stumbling through Kaede’s room.

“Kaede,” Kaito rasps, sweat sleeking his forehead. “Quick, hide me!”

“Stop being stupid.” Maki says, calmly walking in after him. She hesitates when she locks eyes with Kaede, and averts her eyes elsewhere.

“I-I’m not being stupid!” Kaito protests, backing away from the babysitter and tripping over Kaede’s carpet. “ _You’re_ being stupid!”

“Hey, what’s the matter?” Kaede kneels down beside him, shooting Maki a distrusting look.

“Is his forehead warm?” asks Kiibo, tapping his fingers together. “I tried to take his temperature earlier but he um... he pushed me down the stairs.”

“It was an accident!” Kaito barks. “A-and I wouldn’t have d-done it if you two weren’t t-tryna murder me in cold blood!”

“Please.” Maki rolls her eyes. “If I wanted to murder you, I wouldn’t have needed an accomplice.” She folds her arms and leans up against Kaede’s wardrobe. “And if I did, I wouldn’t have picked Kiibo, of all people.”

“Maki...” Kiibo frowns. “I didn’t know _you_ were robophobic as well...”

Kaede bites the inside of her cheek at Maki’s statement. She presses the back of her hand up against Kaito’s forehead. “It’s... kind of hot,” She murmurs, retracting her hand, then pulling a face, says, “And _extremely_ sweaty.”

“I-I’m fine!” Kaito swipes at Kaede’s arm. “It’s j-just a c-cold! I’ll get over it!”

“I was afraid you’d say that...” Kiibo mutters, bringing a thoughtful hand to his chin. “In any case, we can’t allow for you to stay here, Kaito. Will you accompany us to Kirumi’s lab? Everyone else is up there, too.”

 _“E-everyone?”_ Kaito squeaks, stifling a wet cough with his fist. “Y-you guys are coming too, right?” He wipes his eyes with his jacket sleeve and whimpers. “I... don’t wanna go there on my own...”

“Of course,” Kiibo says. “She’s trying to treat the other two for their fevers up there, so it’s best we take you there before anything—"

“Wait...” Kaede says, as she and Kiibo help Kaito back up off the ground. “Kiibo, what do you mean, ‘the other two’?”

Maki and Kiibo share a look. “You haven’t heard yet?” Maki asks, raising an eyebrow.

“What?” Kaede’s chest tightens up. She brings a hand to her throat. “N-no...”

Maki sighs again. “Those annoying bears wouldn’t explain anything until we were all gathered, but...” She twirls a pigtail around her wrist. “If what they were saying is true, then we should probably get back to Kirumi before this gets out of hand—”

“Annoying bears?” Kaede parrots. “You mean, the _Monokubs?_ ” Her stomach drops. “Then, this is...” Out of the corner of her eye, Kaede sees Kiibo stumble into the bathroom door, as he tries his hardest to drag a sobbing Kaito across her floor.

“The next motive,” Maki punctuates. “That’s what it’s looking like, anyway.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags have finally updated now that Amami has returned, and should stay as you see them now. :) I've also been informed that Shinguuji's mask is most likely not leather, as leather isn't a very breathable material, so sorry about that discrepancy in past chapters! It'll be referred to as cotton/fabric from this point onwards.
> 
> Okay, so first off, I'm really, really, _reeeeally_ sorry for the delay!!! I've been pre-occupied with uni and then got stuck in a bit of a rut after writing all those academic essays, haha. I felt pretty mean bringing Rantaro back for the last scene of 15 then going on a break for over two months. That was absolutely not my intention, but it's just how it happened. But rest assured, **I will absolutely finish this fic.** So please don't worry about that, it's going to take some time, probably over the course of a year or two, but we'll get there together!! Again, my apologies for the sudden mini-hiatus, I'll try to have it not happen again, but I don't want to make a promise, just in case, you feel? 
> 
> In the meantime, thanks so much for sticking around, and a even bigger thank you for over 600 kudos! I know I sound like a broken record at this stage, but I still can't get my head around all the support this little story of mine has gotten. The amount of times I've seen Encore pop up in a reading recommendation list, or hearing someone recognise the title when briefly mentioned in passing (you know who you are!) is.... wow... I can't. I just... thank you so much!!! Words can't express my gratitude enough, so for now I'll just... (っ◔◡◔)っ ❤!!!!!
> 
>  **Chapter 17:** Miu and Kaede *definitely* make a startling discovery this time (sorry about that, that's what I get for taking so long to get around to this ;w;), and Monokuma's 'sick' new motive takes it's toll on the sick, the well, and those in between.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on this by myself for a few months, and I'm so excited to finally be able to share it!
> 
> There are not really any works involving Kaede using the First Blood Perk, and there also aren't too many about Shuichi being axed at the start in favour of Kaede, (I can't write him too well, ahaha) so I figured I might as well combine those, along with other ideas I've had in the past, and make a story out of it!!
> 
> I will do my best to update regularly but ah, I've never written anything before, so I hope this is okay and that you're all patient with me as I get used to this new, experience, I guess? ^^''
> 
> But I do have lots of ideas on where I would like to go with this. So I hope people will like them when they start appearing! 
> 
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! ♡


End file.
